


Band of Brothers - Sunshine Soldier

by wexhappyxfew



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: A few scenes of misogyny of the time, Alternate History, Band Of Brothers - Freeform, Brotherhood, Combat medic, Easy Company - Freeform, Female-Male Friendships, French Character, Friendship, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Sisterhood, Slow Burn, War, World War 2, World War II, french-speaking, show canon, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 108
Words: 286,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wexhappyxfew/pseuds/wexhappyxfew
Summary: Charlotte Tarvers is only 14 when the war breaks out, but 17 when she signs up. She's heard the stories from her parents, lovers who found each other by chance on the front lines in world war one in the country of France, now passing down the stories to their daughter. Her brothers sign up, leaving her younger brother and sister at home with her parents. Her best friend decides to sign up for the war as well, joining the Nurses' Corps. Thinking she will join her, Charlotte willingly agrees. However, upon receiving a letter from the U.S. Military Head of Board, she realizes she's being taken closer to the war, to the front lines even, as the first female combat medic in U.S. military history.___________________'from this day to the ending of the world,but we in it shall be remember'd;we few,we happy few,we band of brothers;for he to-day who sheds his blood with meshall be my brother'originally published on:wattpad
Relationships: Ronald Speirs/Original Female Character, canon character x ofc character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

" who's that?"

**" she's our sunshine soldier."**

_________________________________

_Charlotte Tarvers was never meant to be sent to Camp Toccoa, Georgia._

_She was never meant to become a paratrooper._

_She was never meant to become Easy Company's combat medic._

_She was never meant to become the first female combat medic in the US military._

_She was never meant to survive past D-Day._

_She was never meant to help who she did in Holland._

_She was never meant to make it through Bastogne._

_She was never meant to make it to the Eagle's Nest._

_She was never meant to be called a hero._

_She was only meant to help people._

_\--------------------_  
  


_band of brothers_ holds a special place in my heart. i've read the book and watched the series, and i feel that it is such a powerful story about a group of men who put themselves and their lives out there for their country. this is a fictional version of easy company's inpsiring story.

________________________________________________________________________________

in no way am i disrespecting or acting as if the actual men of easy company did this. this is a work of fiction, and a story based off of their story. this is solely based off hbo's mini series, band of brothers, and its actors and i intend to keep it to that, with my own oc weaved in. i respect easy company and each one of their men that fought for my country.

________________________________________________________________________________

my goal with this story is to start spreading awareness of the sacrifices the veterans of world war 2 made for our country, and to help the younger generation grow up reading and learning about it to honor and remember them. not many kids in the younger generation, outside of the band of brothers fandom or any world war 2 group ever really grasp the importance of what the veterans of world war 2 did, so i feel this will at least give younger generations the ability to relate to characters and still focus on the heroics of easy company and the rest of the soliders that fought, alike.

____________________________________________________________________________  
  


" you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey..."

-jimmie davis, 1940

______________________  
  


** disclaimer! **

as i have said, this is in no way created to disrespect the real men of easy company or any veterans from any country of the war

this goes along with the hbo show band of brothers, and what occurs in that show with characters and plotlines

and...i do not speak french except for how to say my name and that i'm american, so please excuse the terrible google translate french in here that is not at all reliable!

-thanks!!

  
  
  
  



	2. Prologue

" a journey of a thousand miles begins with one single step."

\- confucius

**June 4th, 1944 - Upottery, England**

England. England had been the starting point for the massive journey the Airborne was going to embark from. It was a bright, and sunny afternoon, a few clouds rolling over in the sky, birds chirping, and a nice moderate temperature that wasn't completely too warm or too cold. Every soldier that passed though, one might say you could feel the tension rolling off them in waves. There was an undeniable fear that had settled into the pits of everyone's stomaches, and crazed thoughts that rattled all of their brains consistently. 

They all felt it. 

The planes were being loaded, all the paratroopers with their equipment set and prepared for themselves. A slight breeze had picked up, but otherwise the overlying mood that wanted to be portrayed was evident. The young medic, with short brown French braids, pulled her laces a little tighter than normal today, and shined her boots just a little extra as well. Her heart pounded inside her chest, nearly in her throat. She looked up and watched as her ranking medic, Doc Eugene Roe walked towards her, with a steady pace, and a serious feature covering it. He stopped in front of the girl with a nod.

" Hey." The girl looked towards him, now doing the same tying method to her other boot. He smiled gently and then took a seat next to her.

" Sink gave out our informational sheets with our supply lists," he started, clearing his throat, " I asked him if you could be on my jump as well." The girl looked at him with a raised brow.

" Really?" Gene nodded with a smile.

" Yes, does it come as that big of a shock to you?" he asked with a chuckle.

" There's just a lot of other medics that you could choose besides me." the girl answered, pulling on the laces of her boot.

" Well, I made a promise not too long ago, and it's something a man like me's gotta keep." he said, opening up the folded paper.

" Fox company, we go in five!" a voice yelled over the company.

" Someone wants to get a move on." the girl muttered, shining the tips of the boot quickly. Gene snorted. Fox Company and Dog Company men were mixed into the group of Easy Company men that crowded the airfield. There were men everywhere and people doing anything they could, just to get their minds off the invasion scheduled for tonight.

" Easy Company!" came a loud booming voice before Gene was able to start speaking.

" Let's go." Gene muttered, folding up the paper and pushing out another breath of smoke.

" Listen up! Gather up around me! Let's move it up! C'mon, gentlemen and lady." the firm voice continued.

" Let's go!" Thomas Meehan pushed, his voice continuing to ring out over the companies.

" Now, the channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. High winds on the drop zone. No jump tonight." he confirmed. " The invasion has been postponed. We're on a 24-hour stand-down. Drill sergeants take charge." the girl looked at Gene who looked at her sadly. 

It had been confirmed, there would be no invasion of Normandy, France tonight.

There would be no soldiers in planes tonight. 

There would be no jump tonight. 


	3. the nurses' corps

" i don't know if we each have a destiny, or if we're all just floating around accidental-like on a breeze, but i think maybe it's both. maybe both is happening at the same time."

-forrest, _forrest gump_

***

_**September 1st, 1939 - Chincoteague Island, VA** _

" Momma, who's Hitler?" asked the 14 year old girl, with the french braids, as she sat side by side with her mother at the kitchen table. 

" Charlotte, remember what I said dear, rappelles toi?" her mother said looking at the child.

" No." answered Charlotte with a small huff. Her mother was smart, and intelligent, and she said a lot of things, Charlotte just wished she remembered them. 

" Hitler is a man of power in Germany, it's why your father and I left France when we could. We had 3 babies, we didn't need anything happening to you three." Charlotte's mother explained, as she went and put dishes in the dishwater, turning up the radio slightly. 

" Why did he invade Poland? What was he trying to accomplish?" Charlotte asked. Charlotte had always been a fairly curious girl, and when it came to history and science, she always grew particularly more interested. Charlotte's mother felt that in some ways, she failed as a parent because she couldn't explain things like this to her own daughter.

" I don't know. But I know we are safe. And that we shall pray every night for the ones who suffer." her mother said. Charlotte smiled at her mother looking up from her book. 

" MJ and I were thinking of going out and buying some new clothes before school started." Charlotte exclaimed looking up from her homework and a bowl of cereal.

" When?" her mother asked, as she began picking the leaves off of the strawberries in their garden.

" Maybe tomorrow or the day after." the young girl answered to her mother. 

" That's sweet of her. How's her mother?" Charlotte's mother asked.

" Better." Charlotte answered, and that was the only truth she could really give out in that moment. Mrs. Miller was a religious woman, but she knew where to step in and not let anyone give her a load of bull crap, and Charlotte had always loved that about her best friend's mother. Mrs. Miller had taught the two best friends many things, about life, boys, and people. She grew up in the late 1890s, and fought on the American side helping with nursing in The Great War. Charlotte stood and began helping her mother pick off the leaves from the stems of the strawberries. 

" John Henderson's been ignoring me like the plague." she said sadly. Her mother besides, MJ, was the only other one who knew about the crush on John Henderson. 

" Why is he ignoring you, mon amour?" Charlotte's mother asked her. 

" I don't know. I've never talked to him, in like person, so I don't know why he won't even look at me anymore." she sighed, placing the strawberry into its place. 

" Remember, patience. And you're 14, you don't need a boyfriend." her mother scolded her, by whacking her with a towel gently. 

" Mom!" the girl whined, shoving away the towel. The two laughed, and then settled down and began picking the leaves again. 

" MJ's mom wants us over for dinner at some point this week." Charlotte said.

" Great! I've already made plans to cook up some different deserts as well." her mother said, zipping into the fridge to obtain some ingredients. 

" I've been trying to help MJ keep her mother happy, well since her grandfather, her mother's father died, and sometimes I just don't know what to do.

" Remember what I've said honey," he mother said, leaning forward and cupping his daughter's cheek." Happiness is the best medicine. You live that up for her, it might change her whole perspective of this situation." her mother explained. 

" Momma! Momma!" a voice suddenly called, and her mother turned to pick up Felix, pulling at his mother's skirt, that hung loosely around her knees. 

" Yes, cherie?" my mother said, bending down to hold the child in her arms." Dadda is home!" Felix cried happily, before turning to Charlotte and squealing.

" Charlie!" he squealed and reached for her. 

" Hey Felix." she cooed and took the boy from her mother's arms. Oliver, the family's German Shepherd, came racing in with Charlotte's father right behind her. 

" Papa!" the young girl called, hurrying over with Felix towards her father as he encased two of his children in a tight hug.

" How are you two?" he asked, pulling away, and tucking a strand of hair behind his daughter's ear. 

" Did you hear about Hitler?" she asked, with eyes of wonder. Her father looked up meeting the eyes of her mother. 

" Anna, what's going on?" he asked, a serious expression falling on his face. Charlotte's mother stopped stirring the pot of soup, and placed down the spoon. 

" Hitler invaded Poland today. It's all over the news." her mother said. Charlotte's father walked over to the radio and turned up the volume as a speaker's voice came through. 

" Charlie, go and get your brothers and sister, tell them dinner's ready." her mother said. 

" Of course, mama." she called, placing Felix on the ground and grabbing his hand. The two siblings walked upstairs and towards the 'playroom' at the top of the house. She found Lucie sitting near the window, writing and rewriting a letter over and over. Louis was reading, and Leroy was doing homework. 

" Dinner's ready." she called walking into the room. 

" Thank freaking god." Leroy said, slamming his Algebra book closed with a sigh, " I need to get away from this." 

" Mr. Stress Ball, has been going off for hours about who he's asking to Homecoming, about homework, football, and his test next week." Louis said closing the book." And little miss heart eyes, can't compile a letter for her 7th grade crush." he said with a smirk standing. Lucie turned and glared at her brother.

" Louis Tarvers, je vais claquer vos fesses à Washington DC." she snapped back in rushed French, making Charlotte laugh, walking over to stand next to her sister.

" What are you writing about?" she asked her sister. Lucie sighed to herself. 

" Boys don't get it." she mumbled. Charlotte smiled sadly. 

" I know." she said, and looked at her brothers that began wrestling each other and laughing. She waited for the storm of her mother or father to come yelling at them for the moment, but instead she laughed and looked at her sister again. 

" Well, I know I'm not an expert writer, but I can help you write this letter." she said, looking at her younger sister that was like a carbon copy of her. 

" AHHHHHH!" came Felix's little scream running past the two girls.

" Felix!" the young girl called turning around and seeing the boy go tackling Leroy. The girl turned and looked at her sister.

" Boys." the young girl muttered. Lucie smirked. 

" Voulez-vous venir manger?" she heard her mother yell up the staircase. 

" After dinner, I'll help you write this." the young girl said to her sister. Lucie smiled.

" Thanks, Charlie." Lucie said smiling. The two sisters followed their 3 brothers down the stairs into the wonderful smelling kitchen where her father was reading the paper, and petting the Oliver's head, as her mother put soup into bowls. 

" The 3 knuckle heads almost had a brawl upstairs." Lucie muttered as she sat down to dinner.

" Well you're related." her father said with a small smirk to his youngest daughter.

" You helped birth him." Lucie said back with a smirk. She sure had sass, as she smirked wide.

" Lucie Tarvers." her mother said, smacking her on the head with an oven mitt. 

" Mother it's true." Lucie said smiling innocently. Her mother chuckled.

" Definitely one of mine." her mother said ruffling her hair. She sat at the opposite head of the table to her husband and waited for grace. Charlotte's father cleared her throat, as everyone grabbed hands.

" Holy Father, we thank thee for this meal that has been placed in front of us. We pray for what is going on in Europe and across the world. Amen." her father said.

" Amen." the family repeated before digging into their meals. 

" What's wrong in Europe?" Lucie asked. Her father looked uneasily at his daughter.

" Have you all learned about a man named Adolf Hitler in school?" he asked, placing his fork and knife down. 

" Yeah, I think." Lucie said. Leroy sat up straighter. 

" I have, dad." Leroy said with a nod, " He rose to power through that depression in Germany." 

" Correct, son." her father said. Her father was a strong man. He had grown up in France during a rougher time period, having survived the Great War. He married a young woman who was a nurse for France, marrying her and beginning a family. Charlotte was one of those children. The family was moved to America, and had two more children, just as the depression hit. Her father, had worked hard to provide for his big family though. He made sure they had clothes and dinner every night, even if he didn't eat. And it paid off. After America came out of the Depression, he got his normal job back, and worked even harder, providing a good house in a good neighborhood with a good school. He always made sure to do it for his family. But his wife was just as tough. She had survived the Great War as well, being a fierce combat medic, yet the sweetest one someone would ever get treated by. Her mother birthed 5 kids and had fought fiercely for their lives and keeping them healthy through the Depression. They worked together like 2 perfect puzzle pieces and Charlotte was always amazed at their story. 

" Hitler and the army of the Third Reich, have invaded Poland." her father said, " It's all the government knows for now, but until they know more, Great Britain and France are in the talks for declaring war." Charlotte's eyes snapped to her father's eyes. The dinner table grew silent and a pit filtered into Charlotte's stomach. Two days later, what her father had said came true. Europe was at war. Britain and France had officially declared war on Germany. It was all in the talks during school. Charlotte and her best friend since moving to America, Mary-Jane Miller, sat in 5th period, listening to their math teacher drone on about geometry. Charlotte felt eyes on her, and turned to see John Henderson and his friends looking at the girl. She rolled her eyes and focused back on looking at Roger McKinnis who was looking back at her. MJ glanced at her best friend and sighed at the young girl. 6th period lunch rolled around, and all she heard was 14 and 15 year olds talking about the war in Europe. Charlotte and MJ sat in the corner eating their meals, in early December. 

" You think Roosevelt's gonna want to get involved in this?" MJ asked. Mary-Jane was intelligent, and sassy, and it's half the reason the two got along so well. 

" Only if he needs too. He's smart, so I think remaining neutral is best." the young girl answered. 

" My dad's worried for my brothers." Charlotte said. MJ set down her fork. " My dad thinks if the war comes to America, they'll be drafted. The Military is setting the age to 18, because they need all the people they can get." 

" Hey, Charlie." MJ sat reaching across to grab her best friend's hand, " if they do. They do. But I'm gonna make you a promise. If they join, I join. Nurse Corps." Charlotte looked at her friend. MJ knew how much Charlotte was into the medical field, especially since her mom had been a field nurse. 

" Really? I mean could I?" she asked. 

" Nurse Corps accepts any age, as long as you're in high school." MJ explained. Charlotte smiled. The idea though didn't settle well with her father, as he seemed to be rather bothered by the fact that his young daughter wanted to be part of the war if it came to America. But Charlotte knew it was because he'd experienced war, and didn't want his daughter to have to go through what he did. As she graduated the 9th grade, just 2 days before her birthday of becoming 15, news of the Battle of Dunkirk came to America. Winston Churchill, the Prime Minister of England had given a speech which set in stone the realities of this war for many countries neutral or fighting. In July, news about the Battle of Britain hit America as well, drawing more supplies to be sent to Britain from America in an effort to assist them. 

Charlotte and MJ were essentially two peas in a pod. If Charlotte did something, so did MJ and vice versa. MJ liked to come over to the Tarvers and ride horses, because her house was on a smaller property than the Tarvers. She rode Leroy's horse all the time, mostly because of the major crush she had on him, that he didn't really know about. But Leroy's horse loved her too, so he never minded much when she rode him. The two girls would ride through the town, past its citizens and sometimes all the way to the beach, before setting down on the sand, talking and watching the sunset. They talked about their future, boys, school life, everything. 

" God's got a crazy way of saying, this is what I want you to do in life." MJ said one evening as the sun slowly dipped behind the horizon, as Mickey and Leroy's horse Biscuit nibbled at some feed on the ground.

" What makes you say that MJ?" Charlotte asked her best friend, raising a brow in her direction.

" You remember the other day when Old Mr. Jones, hobbled out of his shop and over to the park, just because his dog took a shit inside and he couldn't stop blabbering about it for days. Saying his whole shop smelled because of it?" MJ asked her. Charlotte raised another brow even more confused.

" Yeah?" she questioned.

" What if that dog hadn't shit in the shop? What if it had been outside?" MJ questioned. 

" You sound insane." Charlotte murmured.

" Think Charlie, Jesus." MJ muttered, slapping her friend on the shoulder.

" Then we wouldn't have heard about it." Charlotte said dumbly.

" Exactly!" MJ said.

" Your point?" Charlotte asked. 

" I walked in there, the urge to buy some of those fancy fake flowers he makes by hand, just because you know I can't take care of real ones. LIke what if I hadn't had the urge to buy fake flowers? Then we never would've heard about the entire 'dog shitting in Old Mr.Jones shop'!" MJ exclaimed. 

" You're crazy." Charlotte said laughing.

" But I'm your best friend. You know you love me." MJ said, laughing with her. There was a noise, an engine sound coming up the road that leads to the beach, suddenly. MJ looked to Charlotte before standing and brushing herself off. Charlotte followed brushing sand from her body. 

" What's that?" Charlotte asked. A few trucks came up the road, filled with loud voices and boys and girls from their school. Charlotte glanced at MJ nervously as the three trucks stopped and people began climbing out. People like Roger, John, Vera, the jocks, the popular girls. A whole group. 

" 'Ey! You two lovely ladies!" the two girls heard a voice call out. Charlotte glanced at MJ.

" Yeah?" MJ called back.

" Wanna join us? Celebrating one of the last few nights before school again tomorrow." it was Roger that was calling to them. 

" We have to actually get back. It's Sunday anyway." MJ called back. 

" Oh come on it'll be fun." said Vera stepping closer to the girls, vodka in her hands. Charlotte looked to MJ and shook her head. MJ and Charlotte had always been good girls, they weren't willing to get into this type of risky business, especially with the parents they had. 

" No thanks." Charlotte called back as John turned his head."

Charlotte, I didn't see that it was you." he said coming closer, hands in his pockets, wind ruffling his hair a bit. 

" Me?" she said, sounding dumb. He'd never spoken to her like this before. In person.

" Yeah? Charlotte Tarvers right?" he asked.

" Um, yeah." she answered awkwardly. 

" You two want to hang for a bit?" he asked. 

" We really need to get the horses back." Charlotte said, thumbs twiddling together nervously. She loved that John was talking to her, but MJ, her horses and the family were a bit more important.

" Yeah, and Charlotte's not feeling well." MJ said, wrapping an arm over her best friend's shoulder.

" What? Lady problems?" Vera said stepping forward before curling around John like a snake and kissing his cheek, leaving a faint red lipstick outline. 

" No." MJ shot back.

" It's ok, Charlotte. I mean, to have lady problems and all. Are you finally a big girl now?" Vera urged on. Charlotte couldn't get her mouth to really speak, or work, or react, as more of the boys and girls started to gather.

" I mean you can't of even had your first kiss yet, either have you?" Vera urged on again.

" Vera stop." John said to the girl on his arm.

" Oh Johnny, I'm just being truthful, I mean you and I have done it plenty of times, so why not ask someone the same age if she has too." Vera said.

" Vera shut up." MJ shot back. 

" Mary-Jane, you've always had a bit of a mouth on you." Vera said, sipping the vodka. 

" Yeah, I guess I have." MJ said, standing taller, proudly.

" Well how about you shut it, and let your friend speak for herself." Vera snapped, and MJ glared coldly at her. 

" You don't have to say anything, ignore her." Roger said stepping forward past John and Vera, standing in front of the girl. Charlotte glanced up at Roger. He'd never really spoken to her either, except for the occasional glance or something. 

" Oh come, two words from the quiet girl." Vera called raising her glass in the air. Charlotte glanced at her.

" Fuck you."


	4. au revoir

" she's the type of flower that can still grow after a forest fire."

-unknown

***

Charlotte had mumbled for the most part, knowing she'd have to ask for forgiveness from God later. Roger stepped back with a smirk, looking at Vera. Even John was smirking a bit. 

" Well it has been a pleasure." MJ said, coldly, snapping her and her best friend away from the group. The two girls got on their horses and slowly walked towards the group again. 

" I'm glad I'm in the higher class, anyway Vera. I won't have to deal with your shit for brain head the whole year." MJ called, before nickering to the horses and the two girls cantered off down the road. John had watched Charlotte the entire time, with her fierce guard up. He smiled. As the two girls neared the barn MJ looked to Charlotte.

" Girl, I didn't know you had it in you to curse like that." MJ said, reaching over and patting Charlotte on the shoulder.

" My mama would've slapped me." Charlotte muttered.

" Be proud, Charlie. Those assholes ain't got nothing on you. What could they say?" MJ said.

" That I haven't had my first kiss." Charlotte said sadly. 

" Who cares?" MJ said.

" You have." Charlotte said, glancing at her best friend. Sure it had been when she was 10 and it was a dare, but it counted.

" Hey, Charlotte look at me." MJ said making her best friend look at her. " Gregory Temple doesn't count. It was a dare. You...you deserve a good first kiss, and from a good person, that has meaning, a reason." Charlotte smiled and looked down. The two girls put the horses into the barn and walked inside the glowing warm house. 

" Hi Mrs. Tarvers." MJ said as Charlotte shut the door behind them.

" Bonjour, MJ." Charlotte's mother said, looking up from her book. 

" Hi, Leroy." MJ called over to Charlotte's brother sitting on the couch, reading as well.

" Hey MJ. Hey Charlie." he answered back, then flipped a page as his eyes scored the page. 

" How was the sunset?" her mother asked.

" Beautiful. As always. But some kids from our school came and we left." Charlotte said and hoped to keep it at that.

" Who?" her mother asked, and Charlotte sighed.

" Like John, Roger, Vera, and a few others." Charlotte said.

" I like John, he seems nice. Especially when he helped me with my groceries one day." her mother said, sipping her tea.

" You mean, he stepped inside this house mother, when I was possibly asleep?" Charlotte asked.

" Quite so, my dear." her mother answered. 

" Why?" called Leroy, " You afraid some boy might see you asleep? I see you sleeping all the time." 

" Leroy Tarvers, Je vais vous nourrir aux chevaux." she snapped at her brother, sticking her tongue out.

" Oh no." her brother said monotoned. " I'm terrified." 

" MJ's gonna stay for a bit. We'll be upstairs." Charlotte said and her mother nodded.

" Just be quiet. Louis hasn't been feeling well." her mother said.

" Of course mother." Charlotte said with a nod. The two girls headed upstairs, as she heard her mother and brother burst out laughing. She giggled to herself. True to her mother's word, she walked by Louis' room and saw him passed out, ice on his head, tissues on the floor, with a water bottle and medicine on the bedside. 

" Hey Lucie!" MJ said softly as they passed her room.

" MJ! Hey!" Lucie called back looking up from her dolls. Lucie loved MJ, and looked up to her, as if she were another sister. The two girls then sat in Charlotte's room, talking for hours yet again, giggling and laughing the entire time. As the school year began and drug on, and the onset of being a 10th grader hit the girls, the war became more well known as well. By 1941, America and it's citizens were getting knowledge of the war quick and fast from the advances of Hitler on the Allies. The Tarvers kids learned in school more and more everyday, and as boys grew older, they became even more amped up to want to fight even if America wasn't involved. MJ tried to get Charlotte to talk to John Henderson, but Charlotte had swallowed the feelings by that point and had avoided him completely. He was dating Vera Flynn anyway, the popular girl, why would Charlotte even try? 

As her 16th birthday came and went, boys became the one thing on the two teenage lovesick friends. And that's when Roger McKinnis who had grown much more in early 1941, and started talking to the girl. Charlotte knew it was wrong, she knew nothing would benefit from it, but she let him sweet talk her, and take her places, and eat with her and MJ. But that's when it happened. Where her life altered completely. She didn't mean to be left in a dank alley way, sobbing alone, to the point where police found her, unclothed and bleeding everywhere. She had been 16. Roger McKinnis was taken to a different state and put into early juvenile for what he'd done. 

Her father, became enraged. He didn't allow any boys to the house for a while and Charlotte completely understood why. He was protective of his family, and if anything happened, he would fight for them. Leroy and Louis, both on the football team, became hardened by the incident and when they heard comments about their sister, they had to restrain each other from fighting them. 

They were good young men. They were mature, but they would fight anyone that hurt her more than she already was. 

John Henderson saw the girl a week after the event, crying with MJ outside. And he couldn't get any information. He was bothered deeply about what had happened. By the new school year though everyone knew. 

But everyone liked Charlotte, and her family and brothers so she got sympathy. Except for well the jocks and popular girls. They heckled her and she was called names. John never did. He liked Charlotte. She was quiet, but every time he ever interacted with her, she'd been nothing but kind and meaningful to get down to business. 

Then December 7th, 1941 came. 

It had been a normal afternoon on the East Coast, kids in school, when the broadcast crackled to life. Pearl Harbor had been hit, some attack by the Japanese, that killed thousands, and sunk ships and lives. Charlotte had been hit hard. Through the past year, it'd been nothing but hardship and hearing this only set that in stone. By the next day President Roosevelt had declared war on Japanese, then Germany, and Germany turned around and declared war on America. 

The US became wrapped up in one of the biggest wars in history. 

Christmas that year was sad, and rather depressing. All Charlotte could think about was the people that had died and were so close to another Christmas, before they'd been ripped from it completely. Charlotte, at the beginning of 1942, dreaded for the moment her siblings might be ripped from her. But she kept up her positive persona. She rode her horse Mickey on the family farm everyday, she walked Oliver, played with her friends, went out and shopped, wrote letters, read books, all the things a normal teenage girl should be worried about. But instead all she could think about was one thing. 

The Nurse Corps. 

Charlotte kept up her volunteer work at the local hospital, and her work at her father's general store on the island. She worked cashier and always brought Oliver in to greet the customers. She greeted everyone with a smile, and the elders especially appreciated the young Tarvers woman who remained a beacon of light, or ray of sunshine for them.

In March, many boys started to leave for war. John Henderson knocked on her door one day after school had let out. She opened it and gave a soft smile to the boy.

" Hi John." she said. John was handsome she couldn't beat that. He came from a Christian household, and a big family like Charlotte. He smiled.

" Hi, Charlotte. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked her. She let the door shut behind her as she stepped onto the porch and turned to him. 

" What's up?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest, at the light breeze that flowed through the sunshine.

" I'm heading off for war, to the Marines." he said. She'd known. The whole school had virtually known about John and his friends going off to war. She didn't really know what to feel except that it was for the greater cause. 

" I wish you luck." Charlotte said quietly to him. John looked at the girl for a little while longer. She had long eyelashes, and soft skin. Her brown hair was curled down her back, and pulled from her face, with some strands coming past her eyes. She had soft pink lips, and a small adorable nose, and her big blue eyes were bright as always, and a small smile was hidden behind her mouth. She was short, shorter than him, and quite tiny, but he didn't mind. Her tried to memorize her so he could think about her when he needed to. She'd grown more mature and confident in the past year or so. She was always happy, always smiling, but firm when needed. She never went to her last period class of study hall. She stayed in Mr. V's biology room, talking and doing extra work with him for fun. He'd wait for her sometimes, and walked her home or just to her brother's car, and she always had the most interesting things to talk about, like her grandfather or grandmother and their experiences with their mothers or fathers in the French Civil War. She also sounded intelligent, highly, and that she was confident in her word, like she wasn't putting a fake persona up just to get a guy's attention. Vera had caught on, but she'd let it slide knowing John would never actually try to be with the girl. John had walked Charlotte to Leroy's car the other day, and Leroy had given John a rather harsh stare down as he'd done so, so John being the gem he was, gently kissed her hand, before waving and setting off. Vera was not too happy. But even Vera, couldn't seem to get under the girl's skin. Charlotte was nice, way too nice to even say something remarkably terrible. There were no rumors about her, sure jocks and popular girls bullied her, but none of the rumors spread. Every teacher, administrator and student loved her. 

" Thanks." John said. " War's a scary thing." 

" Seems to be." Charlotte said, " But who says it isn't? You're supposed to be scared. It's only human nature." Charlotte said with a nod to him. 

" I'm gonna miss you a lot Charlotte." John said to her. Charlotte glanced up at him, a small blush rising in her cheeks slightly. She wanted to say something sarcastic, like 'I'd miss me too.' back, but that was more of an MJ thing and for the moment she didn't want to ruin it. John watched as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and glanced at the door where she heard her mother singing in wonderful french as she made a family dinner for when her grandparents and neighbors came over tonight. 

" Remain tough, John." she said, " They can't take who you are from you." John smiled. He remembered the day when it was their classes outside field day in 7th grade, and no one volunteered to jump through mud, but Charlotte and her best friend MJ. Seeing her covered in mud and laughing and happy, showed how much he really liked her. She hadn't cared how people had seen her. She was happy, and to her that's all that mattered. John had asked the girl to come out for ice cream with MJ to tag along and his friends, but she had declined saying she was rather excited for the meal her father had opted to cook tonight, a rarity of its own, and didn't want to miss it. John had been a little heartbroken, but he didn't mind. She knew that family was important and that she held pride in her family. Her loved that about her. Her remembered all the times, he'd ride by on his bike with his friends, seeing her with the horses, chickens, pigs and cows, and would be dancing in her boots as she danced around the field feeding them. He'd call out to her, but she wouldn't hear him, caught up in her own tunes. It made him happy. She had been wearing her hair up in a braid crown, and she had jean overalls on, with her boots on, yeah, and a maroon collared shirt. She had her smile wide on her lips, as she sang to herself in French and let her feet guide her. He remembered when she had first moved in as well. The entire family. Her brothers had been outside with Charlotte when he came by to go to church with his family. He remembered when the family started coming to church and how well Charlotte knew the Bible and how smart she was that way. She also knew humor. Her laugh was beautiful, her smile too, and her personality made him happy. He remembered the first dance the church had for all the families that attended. She had been the one to get everyone dancing on the floor. She was doing a little jig around on the floor, clapping and stomping, eyes closed completely enjoying herself and the music. He'd watched her from afar, clapping along a small smile on his features the entire time. 

" Hopefully this mess'll be over in a few years so I can come back home." he said, faltering under her soft gaze.

" Yeah, my father says it could be a few years by the looks of it, but we can only ask God to pray for those men at this point." she answered back, with a forced grin. John took a small step closer to the girl, and gently grasped her hand. She looked at him as he held her hand. He then pulled a rose from his pocket and placed it into her hands, grasping them closed tightly. His gaze fixed on the young girl again, watching her gentle blue doe eyes. She felt his breath on her lips at this point, and noticed how much closer his face suddenly drew. 

Then she was kissing him, or he was kissing her. Her eyes were wide staring at his closed eyes, before she pulled back, rather surprised at this sudden outburst. John seemed confused as to why she pulled back, but he figured that he had just suddenly kissed her it made sense. 

" I have to, get inside, help my mother." she mumbled out, in a rushed hurry of words, her cheeks growing red. 

" Yeah, yeah me too. Goodbye Charlotte." he said and then he was gone, with a wink back at her. Charlotte looked down at the rose in her hand, the flame in her cheeks settling. 

The rose died 4 days later.


	5. family

" I stopped looking for the light, Decided to become it instead."

\- Francheska, _from " Hey Fran Hey "_

***

" He what?!" MJ yelled, standing up from the kitchen table where her and Charlotte were doing their biology work.

" He kissed me." mumbled Charlotte swallowing the flame on her cheeks. MJ squealed.

" Don't you know how adorable this is?! You, a woman of foreign blood that came to America full of hope and dreams, only to be captured in the eyes of a handsome All-American with baby blue eyes and a pearly white smile, for him to be enthralled in the war of the world." she sighed." How magical."

" How tragic." scoffed Charlotte.

" Hm?" MJ hummed, daydreaming.

" I mean, I didn't want to be kissed not yet. Especially after the incident, and I don't really even like him." Charlotte said, trying to deny it entirely.

" Charlotte Emeline Tarvers, you have been denying this love for months, dear child." MJ said, raising her arm above her head victoriously. " Don't you dare deny it to your best friend."

" MJ..." whined Charlotte.

" I'm only teasing you, silly." MJ said, sitting down fully in her chair again and writing out equations.

" You know what this means don't you?" MJ asked.

" No?" Charlotte said completely confused.

" He thinks of you as the one he'll write to during the war and all, you know morale, s-"

" Ok, ok, Jesus, MJ." Charlotte said, cheeks flaring again.

" I'm serious, Charlie, it's true." MJ commented. Charlotte only shrugged looking down at her work.

" How's Vera?" Charlotte asked. Vera had been a wreck with John gone the past few days, and had yet to know about the kiss between the two.

" Horrible as always. Helena and I couldn't get a conversation out in History because all we heard was sobbing from the back corner, that was begging for attention." MJ muttered.

" Likewise, I got to hear about it in Study Hall. The girl came up to me sobbing, threw her arms around me and expected a hug in return, before she sat down and spilled her life story to me." Charlotte muttered.

" Oh, uh, how did it go with Everett last night?" Charlotte asked looking up quickly from her work. MJ nearly burst.

" You really don't know how handsome a man is, until he's willing to sprint with you through the rain, wet in clothes, until you reach someplace dry, soaking and laughing." MJ sighed, her eyes becoming droopy with love.

" Well, I'm glad you had fun." Charlotte said smiling gently at her friend. MJ smiled and looked back down at her work.

" So you're not upset that it's Everett and not Leroy?" Charlotte questioned her friend.

" Of course not silly. Everett's a man." she mused.

" And I'm Rita Hayworth, come on silly. He's a bit immature." Charlotte mumbled, and MJ giggled.

" We all know you are, dear friend." MJ laughed. Charlotte grew increasingly more interested in the topic of medicine, and being a doctor. Her mother and father, always ready to buy their children books, got her plenty of medical books and the highly anticipated Grey's Anatomy. Charlotte began volunteering at the local hospital, building up her resume. She saw live surgeries on multiple body parts, taking notes and analyzing how it was done. She knew to treat patients for multiple medical conditions, and she knew the different types of medicine in the hospital to the detail. She spent many afternoons after school at the hospital, enjoying her time as a volunteer nurse. She wasn't paid, no, but she got to add to her resume of what she knew and dealt with the entire time. By early April, everything seemed good, and happy. Chincoteague Island was thriving with its quiet night life, as well as the small bakeries and shops that were on the island. The beach was used everyday, for swimming, tanning or hanging out, and children were happy as they played on the sidewalk and streets. 

Life seemed good.

_**April 16th, 1942 Chincoteague Island, Virginia** _

" Fries with that?" the waiter asked the girl. Charlotte looked up from the menu.

" Yes, please." she said, handing the waiter the menu.

" And for you, missy?" the old woman asked, Mary-Jane.

" A coke, make it a medium, with the American Style burger and fries, please." MJ said, with a wide smile handing the menu to the waiter.

" I'll be back with your food soon ladies." she said with a smile and headed off. MJ turned to Charlotte with wide eyes.

" So what have you been dying to tell me Charlie?" she said excitedly.

" Don't freak out on me." Charlotte said with a smile. MJ smiled.

" I've been planning on joining the Nurse Corps." Charlotte said with a wide smile. MJ's smile widened.

" Small world, my friend, I applied last night." she said, thanking the waiter who placed her drink in front of her. She loved her coke. She sipped through the straw and looked back at Charlotte.

" Did your parents let you?" Charlotte asked, as she sipped her own coke.

" Of course. They're always going on about living your dream and shit like that, so they were probably like why not." MJ said.

" I haven't even talked to my parents yet, MJ." Charlotte said quietly.

" Hey, Charlie, look at me." MJ said leaning forward in her seat. " Your parents, they love you, and they want you to do what you want. They'll support you whenever and where ever. I've known them for almost all my life and I don't have a doubt they'll allow you to join."

" But, MJ, my father was in The Great War, and he's suffered a lot from it, he probably won't want his daughter going off to be a nurse." Charlotte said.

" Charlotte Tarvers, you quit that funny business. " she said, with her usual powerful stink eye toward her best friend. " Your father loves you and he knows how much being a doctor means to you, you gotta try, you just got to." Their burgers were put in front of them and they began eating.

" What if he says no?" Charlotte inquired, biting into the burger.

" Charlotte, then I will walk over there myself and talk to the man. Come on, Charlie. You gotta do this. This is your dream. A rather dangerous dream, but I think it's for you." MJ answered with a smile to her small friend.

" Most definitely." Charlotte answered with a sigh. MJ and Charlotte biked back to the neighborhood they'd always lived in and once getting there the two best friends hugged each other.

" Promise me you'll talk to him." MJ said.

" I will, promise." Charlotte answered, pinking promising childishly to her best friend. MJ smiled before heading off on her back again. Charlotte turned walking her bike up to the house and lying it against the garage. She took the 2 steps up to the house front before opening the front door. She smelled the wonderful chicken pot pie her mother usually made when something big was happening. She closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen with her school bag.

" Hey, mom." she called looking in surprise at the messy kitchen which almost never happened in the frenchwoman's household.

" Que fais-tu mère?" Charlotte called again. Her mother's face appeared from around the corner.

" Charlie!" she called, placing down the chicken pot pie. " How was school? Is MJ doing well?"

" She's doing well. We went to Manny's after school for a late lunch." Charlotte said smiling at her mother.

" How's her mother?" asked Charlotte's mom looking up at her daughter.

" Ok. Best she can ever be in her condition. The doctor said the treatment is doing it's best at working." Charlotte said quietly.

" I'll have to bake a pâtisserie for them? Her mother's been through too much." her mother muttered, walking over and writing a few things down.

" Charlie!" a young voice called from the hallway. Charlotte turned and smiled when she saw her younger brother standing there with a similar smile.

" Felix!" she called and ran over picking him up in her arms and twirling him before setting him down.

" How is my favorite 7 year old?" Charlotte asking, lightly hitting him on the nose with her finger. He giggled and swatted at her hand.

" Mr. Beary and I were doing my homework together. We were adding and subtracting." explained Felix, walking over to the dinner table and settling himself into a chair.

" And how was that?" Charlotte asked.

" Difficile. " he muttered under his breath watching the pot pie eagerly. Charlotte smirked as the door to the house opened.

" Hello family members!" a joyful voice called through the front door, the sound of Leroy's voice echoing through the house, with Louis right behind him, his quiet features always constant.

" Chut ta bouche, Leroy!" mother scolded through the house. Leroy's joyful laugh echoed back as he placed his bag down.

" Louis' got some news for ya, ma!" Leroy called.

" Allons, Leroy! If I got the news, I ought to tell her you cul!" Louis remarked back, hitting Leroy on the head.

" Bouche, Louis. I swear you all still act like children. How have I raised you?" mother nodded in their directions.

" Wonderfully, mother." came Leroy's response walking over to Felix and ruffling the child's hair. Mother smirked at the boy, before turning back to the pot pie. Oliver, came prancing in, which the family loved.

" Charlie, I think Lucie's in her room, go tell her that dinner's ready, cherie." her mother called from the stove. Charlotte nodded to her mother. She teetered up the stairs in her brown boots, her wool socks warm, her cream dress tickling her knees, and her maroon sweater comfy on top. She turned down the hall and knocked on her sister's door. The door cracked open and Lucie's youthful face appeared.

" Hey Charlie!" she said, pulling Charlotte's arm into her room.

" Mom said dinner's ready. You can show me whatever you got going on here, after." Charlotte said nodding to her sister's project on the ground.

" Oh mon Dieu." she heard sister mumble under her breath.

" Fine. What's it for?" Charlotte asked sitting beside her sister.

" It's for the soldiers fighting in the Pacific and in Europe. We learned more today about them and mère let me get some Hershey's so that we could mail them with some letters." Lucie exclaimed looking in awe at her creation. The goodie bags were lined in rows each with a Hershey's and a letter clipped to each one.

" Let's go eat, alright? I think they are beautiful." Charlotte said, putting a gentle hand on her sister's arm. Lucie smiled. The two went down to dinner, their father, now home from work and sitting at the head of the table while mother sat at the other end. Charlotte and Lucie sat down on their side across from the boys and began eating the delicious pot pie that their mother had crafted.

" So, mon chéri, what's the big news that you had to tell us?" their mother asked as Louis looked up from his meal.

" I got a letter today, from uh, the Army. Sending me to a base in Georgia to train in a few weeks." Louis said. Silence washed over the table, as Leroy, looked over at his brother, who was younger by a year.

" The Army, merde homme." Leroy muttered under his breath, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. Leroy was already off to the Marine Corps in 2 weeks, so this we even more deafening. Mother didn't even scold Leroy for him cursing.

" Louis, you know how important this is to the country. Droite?" their father spoke for the first time since hearing the news.

" I do, father, I know what this means for the family, and for Leroy, and you guys. But I have to. If we live in America, it's only right that I serve it." Louis explained. Charlotte cleared her throat and leaned forward, trying to diminish the silence that now came over the meal.

" I, uh, I wanted to apply for the Nurse Corps." she said. Her father looked at her, placing down his cup.

" No." said Leroy. Charlotte looked up at him sharply.

" MJ said her parents let her apply, she's leaving in a few weeks." Charlotte said uneasily looking to her dad. Silence.

" Que diable papa? If my brothers want to go off to war, they can, but if I mention anything about it, I'm met with dead silence. I want to do something about this, alright? I want to treat these soldiers, make them get better and push them back out to the war to win." Charlotte exclaimed. Her father watched her with such pride and passion and love.

" Mon amour, you know I love you. I want you to do what you feel passionate about. I will support you whatever you do and where ever you go, but this is dangerous. I can't have you hurt." her father said looking at his oldest daughter.

" I want to help, I don't care what happens to me, but I want to help and do what I can." Charlotte said.

" Why would Mary-Jane apply if her mother's ill?" her mother spoke up.

" Mom, half the girls doing this thing, are people with sick parents, no parents, low on money. I'm doing it 'cause my two brothers are fighting the war. I need to show support if I have the same capabilities. MJ and I want to do this, together." Charlotte said.

" I think you should let her do it." Louis spoke up, the only one still eating. Charlotte looked over at her brother and he smiled at her after he swallowed.

" She's the craziest person I know, next to Leroy, and I know for a fact she won't let anything pull her down. She wants to do it, let her do it." Louis said and then went back to eating. Charlotte looked at her father and her mother.

" I only want to help." she said, and her parents smiled.


	6. the french combat medic

" Everybody has a chapter they won't read aloud." 

\- unknown

***

Her parents had come over from France when their children were young. Their father's last name was Tavernier but they decided Tarvers was a more American fitting name by that point in time. Young men were being sent to war like it was going out of style. Charlotte and her mother had her signed up for the Nurses' Corps by the next day, right after school had let out. Plenty of high school drops out were occurring by this point. Kids that were juniors and seniors were going off the military, girls going to the Nurses' Corps. Young husbands left as well, some older husbands with war experience as well. It terrified Charlotte. As Charlotte got home from school a week later, she opened the door and her heart stopped when she saw her parents, standing side by side pouring themselves over a letter in their hands. Charlotte dropped her schoolbag to the ground and walked forward into the room.

" Mom? Dad? " she called stepping closer to them. Her mother looked up at her daughter, and wiped her eyes, followed by a forced smile.

" I always knew, I'd have a daughter that'd follow in my footsteps." she laughed, out, more tears flowing down her cheeks, as she swallowed roughly. Charlotte's parents had met on the battlefield. Her mother had been a field nurse for the French Resistance in the Great War, her father had been a Lieutenant for the French as well. They were the teenagers in love, applying when they were only 16 each, and managing to find each other in the chaos, and getting married months after the wars' end. Leroy and Louis began their lives in France, and one Charlotte was born, moved to America for a new life after French government problems, and the kids grew up learning mostly English, now bilingual between the two languages. Charlotte took the letter from her parents hands and gulped at the signature.

_To the parents of Miss Charlotte E. Tarvers,_

_We are proud to say that we accept Miss C. E. Tarvers into the United States Army._

Charlotte stopped and then read that sentence again. The Army? She applied for Nurse Corps, not the Army.

" Mom?" she asked, looking up, " Why does it say Army?" Her mother could only shake her head.

_Miss C. E. Tarvers has qualifications to be a field combat medic for the United States Army. We see that Miss C. E Charlotte has signed up for the Nurses' Corps, but by circumstance, has been transferred to the Army. Your daughter is to be sent to Fort Benning, Georgia, to train as a field combat medic, and possibly jump behind enemy lines and go into battle with the men. Colonel Robert E. Sink has made this all possible, and has requested the bringing up of Miss C. E. Tarvers, and has requested her presence in the 199th Infantry Brigade. Her qualifications as medical personal, are the reason we've picked your daughter to take part in this wonderful opportunity. She will experience 8 weeks of combat training and medical assistance with a separate platoon before further preparation into become a paratrooper, a new concept in military history. It will be her choice what happens after that if she wants to continue into becoming a medic for the Airborne or to stay with Infantry. Your daughter will leave on the 22nd of April, 1942 to depart for training. We hope to see her soon in Fort Benning, Georgia._

_Hooah!_

_Sincerely,_

_The United States War Department of Washington D.C._

Charlotte gulped realizing her name had made it to Washington DC. She looked at her parents, pure fear reaching her features. This meant she was going to be fully immersed in this war, and she wasn't going to be with MJ. A knock sounded on the door, and Charlotte hurried to the door pulling it open, and MJ stood there with a wide smile, clasping a letter in her hands.

" You got in too!!" she squealed, and pulled Charlotte into a hug, but Charlotte was stiff. MJ pulled back hesitantly and looked at Charlotte with a raised brow.

" You ok, Charlie?" she asked, looking at her best friend confused.

" I wasn't accepted." Charlotte, started, and immediately MJ shot into a rant.

" What do you mean not accepted? What about your qualifications? You would've been the 1st one of the list, accepted, what crap is this?!" she yelled, " I may as well not even join."

" MJ, I was accepted into the Army as a combat medic." she stammered out. MJ turned to her best friend, trying to comprehend what she meant.

" A combat medic? Charlie, that means, oh my god, you're gonna be on the front lines." she gasped, dropping her letter to the ground and pulling Charlotte into another hug. She pulled back, tears in her eyes.

" I still want you to go." MJ whispered, her voice cracking. Charlotte teared up herself. The two best friends were supposed to join the Nurse Corps together, and work together, but she was being sent to the Army, as an actual medic in the field.

" But your mom." Charlotte whispered, thinking back to MJ sickly mother.

" My mom wants us to do this, she loves us Charlotte, of course this is something she'll want us to be involved in. " MJ said softly. " You'll have to come for tea at some point before you depart." Charlotte smiled.

" Promise to write me?" MJ asked gently smiling.

" Everyday." Charlotte whispered. The two friends hugged tightly, yet again, grasping each other like they'd never see each other again. A few days later, Charlotte was there with MJ and her mother, having afternoon tea, and laughing and gossiping about non sense, but it was what Charlotte needed. Every time she thought of what she was going to be enduring her stomach plummeted to the floor. Mrs. Miller looked at Charlotte with a wise smile.

" My dear child, God has chosen this path for you, you may not be satisfied, but he choses paths like this to test you, and to prove to you in the end that it will be worth it." she said gracefully sipping her tea afterwards. Mrs. Miller was a wise woman, she never strayed from the truth, would look you dead in the eye if she knew something was up, and by golly was a woman of God. 

Charlotte took the advice heavily, as she turned to face her family and friends before she stepped onto the train. She sucked in air before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her sister tightly, trying to secure a sense of comfort in herself before leaving her family for years on end. Lucie's lip was trembling watching her older sister, the one she always looked up to, leaving her for this stupid war. Charlotte stepped back and looked into her sister's eyes.

" Send me pictures of the cute boys you end up meeting." Lucie whispered, her voice cracking, a small weak laugh following. Charlotte sniffled, and let out a small chuckle.

" Will do, Luce." she answered back, pulling her sister in for another hug. " I love you."

" I love you too, Charlie." Lucie answered before the two pulled back. She turned to her oldest brother, Leroy, with his own bags, set and ready for Parris Island. She walked over and hugged him, a few shaky tears falling from her eyes. Leroy held onto her tightly before pulling back with his own red eyes and staring at his sister.

" You show them...you show them what it's like growing up with three brothers." he managed out, watching his little sister, stepping into men's shoes. She nodded, afraid to speak.

" I love you L." she whispered out, before Leroy pulled her into another hug. She stepped back and moved onto Louis, who was on the train out after Charlotte to Fort Benning, a place rather close by to Camp Toccoa. Louis hugged her, and kissed her ear. He pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders.

" I want you to do this, as your brother, I want you going out and doing this because I know you can. I love you, but I want you to do things that may scare you, it's the only way you grow." he whispered. She sniffled and forced a smile, before kissing his cheek. She crouched in front of Felix, whose young eyes looked terrified.

" I'm gonna miss you, Charlie." he whimpered, throwing his arms around her. She tried not to cry as the youngest Tarvers member clasped his arms around her.

" I love you." she whispered.

" I know." he answered back , pulling away and giving a salute. She had to smile back. Then she stepped up to her father.

" Je t'aime ma fille." he said, pulling his eldest daughter into his arms. She was starting to get choked up as her father held her. He had experienced war, and now his daughter was going and doing the exact same thing. He held her in his arms, trying to memorize every last detail of his daughter before she disappeared. Her smile, her blue eyes, her hair, her 2 dimples, and her adorable nose from her mother.

" Et je t'aime père, je ne m'arrêterai jamais." she managed, stepping back before stepping to her mother, the woman her birthed her, and was there for her first everything.

" Maman." she whispered, before pulling her mom into her arms.

" I've taught you everything, and you're my daughter, I expect you to make me proud." her mother laughed sarcastically wiping her eyes, letting out a choked sob.

" J'aime ta mère." she whispered, crying now into her mother's arms.

" Vous leur montrez, fille, montrez-leur qui sont les Tarvers." her mother whispered, sniffling with a playful wink. Charlotte smiled and then stepped in front of Mary-Jane, the last person to send her best wishes too.

" Come here." Mary-Jane said, sniffling holding back a cry, and pulling her best friend into her arms. Mary-Jane had helped Charlotte learn English, taught her to ride a horse, catch a fish in the river, while in change, Charlotte had taught her to climb a tree, how to read properly in their little town, and finally how to be a friend. The two girls held each other direly, before pulling back and holding each other at arm's length.

" I love you, MJ." Charlotte whispered.

" And to you, Charlie, I love you." Mary-Jane said, looking at her best friend's watery eyes. " I'll write you every day, and send you pictures. " Charlotte sniffled.

" Especially of cute guys." Mary-Jane laughed out. Charlotte laughed and pulled her friend in another hug.

" Train 56 to Georgia, leaving in 5 minutes." a call came over the speakers. Charlotte stepped back and picked up her bags and gave one last look to her family and Mary-Jane. She sucked up a breath and gave a gentle wave their way before stepping on the train and never looking back. The whole train ride down, Charlotte sat staring out the window, trying to hold in her tears, as she left the station. There were other recruits on the train, some were even already soldiers, and that made her even more terrified. She fell asleep, and woke up 10 minutes away from Fort Benning. She gathered her belongings and managed to step down onto the track when the whistle blew. 

She was here, she was in Fort Benning, and was ready to face every single man here, big or small.

***

Charlotte trained with a platoon for 8 weeks in Fort Benning, getting the basic training needed and required for an infantryman or in this case woman. She fought hard for her spot, maintaining the rank of Private and the medic. Being a girl, she knew what to expect and accepted it. She was scared, in many ways, but that built her up even more. She wasn't prepared for the question she was asked next. Hardened by the platoon she'd been in, and more muscular than the start, when she volunteered for the parachute infantry, she didn't have a single clue what she'd be getting herself into. 


	7. toccoa

_" Genius has no race. Strength has no gender. Courage has no limit."_

_-unknown_

***

_**Camp Toccoa, Georgia, 1942** _

Camp Toccoa was filled with volunteers, coming from all walks of life, wanting to be part of the Airborne, and become a paratrooper, the newest concept in military history. Many had already started their training in their assigned platoon groups, which came with 2 Lieutenants, as well as a medic, and a mortar squad, three twelve-man rifle squads, as well as a machine gunner pair. The 3 platoons that had been created for Easy, already had all the men they needed, all places filled, except for 2nd platoon, which contained a missing medic spot. The men didn't pay much attention to their missing medic position, they saw the empty bed at the end, near Joe Liebgott's bed stay with a uniform on top, a pair of boots, which were rather small at that, and an empty trunk at the end. But they also noticed the filled medic satchel and medic brassard lying on top of the pile. 

Charlotte knocked, somewhat quiet and feeble like on the door to Colonel Sink's office. She waited for him to come to the door and pushed the brim on her helmet farther down her face to conceal her gender. She clutched her bag of personal items from the platoon she'd previously been in. She didn't want to look back on it. For 8 weeks, the guys segregated her like she was a disease, no one would speak to her, or even try to make a conversation with her. But she had expected it. She kept to herself, and tried to focus on her studies as a medic. But with the barracks still only half built, she was shoved in billets with 30 men, who didn't care she was a woman. 

But she expected it.

The memories were harsh, it was like being in high school again, being left out at every meal, when they had their weekend passes, and she'd opt to stay back. Even the officers were rather rude to her, and it felt like she had no one. When she was told she could go and join the Airborne and be the fighting with the best, she didn't look back. No one else in that platoon had opted to volunteer, and she was even happier. She was glad that it had hardened her a bit, and hoped for better as she stood at the door. Colonel Sink opened the door and gave the young medic in front of him a smile. The helmet, a bit too large on her head, tilted sideways a bit atop her small figure, and her braids were behind her as well. Her big blue eyes were gentle and caring as she looked up at the Colonel, and there were a few brown strays of hair framing her face. The young medic felt a weight lift from her shoulders. It had been the first smile, in her general vicinity for weeks, and she thought if she didn't see another happy person soon, she'd break.

" Private Tarvers." he said to the young girl. She saluted the rank.

" At ease. Come in, we have a lot to talk about." he said, stepping back and holding the door as she stepped inside. She removed her helmet and took in the light sunshine filtering through the big windows, the light fan on the top of the room, generating a breeze, the American flag, flapping slighting behind the desk where paperwork was spread over top. Colonel Sink shut the door and walked around to his desk sitting down.

" Have a seat, Private." he said, pulling her file onto his desk.

" So, how were those 8 weeks of training?" he asked her, flipping through her papers. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to sound like they were her 8 weeks of hell that she never wanted to go back to.

" They were tough, sir, very tough, but I'm glad I made it through. I'm excited to join Easy Company, sir." she said with a small smile.

" Glad to hear it, Private. So as you know, Easy Company is part of the 506th Infantry, 2nd Battalion of the 101st Airborne. And you'll be training here to become a paratrooper, the newest experiment in the US military." Sink explained, finally pulling a paper from her file.

" Yes, sir." she answered with a nod.

" Easy Company has a spot for you, of course as their combat medic." Sink explained, " The men'll be lucky to have you." I hope, she thought. Charlotte looked at the file, her gut dropping slightly. He knew everything, especially what had happened to her before she even joined for the Nurse Corps and got transferred here. He knew. Sink went over everything that needed to gone over before standing and shaking the young woman's hand.

" Easy Company'll be lucky to have you, Charlotte." he said, and she smiled.

" Thank you, sir. Have a good day." she said, taking the paper with the information and then leaving the office. She pushed her helmet to her head and began walking. Her feet crunched on the taut dirt as she made way for her billet. The whispers spread around Camp Toccoa like wildfire. 

There was a female.

Charlotte tried to cover that factor by keeping her helmet firmly on her head as she made her way to her barrack. She looked at the paper in her hands and noticed that she would be supervised by a medic named Eugene Roe. It didn't say much else about him. Her stomach turned to butterflies as she thought about what happened in her last platoon and wondered if the treatment would be the same. The guys there, they didn't understand why she was there and never decided to ask her. They also didn't understand why she asked to be a part of the war in the first place as a medic. They never asked her, but she didn't plan on saying a word to them. What made the matter worse was the fact that Charlotte had long flowing braids down her back, and a small, petite figure which didn't help hiding she was a girl. She turned down a row of finished and half finished billets, her footsteps barely making a sound against the ground. She stopped, pushing her helmet from her eyes as she glanced up at the billet. She stuck the paper into her pocket and hopped up the two steps, before resting her hand on the handle. She pushed open the door to her barracks and froze when every man inside the barrack turned to it. Charlotte's cheeks heated to a completely different color.

" You get lost, sweetheart?" yelled a voice suddenly from the back. Her cheeks flamed further, and her thoughts traveled back to the ones of her previous platoon. But she had to tell herself that this was different. They weren't the same platoon. They weren't the same people.

" Nurse's Corps is on the other side of the US!" hollered another. She didn't know what to say or how to speak. She felt frozen. She cleared her throat at the silence.

" Colonel Sink told me to report here and this was my barrack." she answered gently, trying to contain the stutter that forced it's way up her throat. The men stared at her, until one shot up from his bed and made his way over to the young frightened girl. She was small, that was one thing, but her eyes held so much more to her character he could tell. He reached her and held out a hand to her.

" Eugene Roe." he said. Charlotte looked up in what seemed to be relief.

" Oh thank god." Charlotte mumbled, to herself as she shook his hand. Eugene raised a brow in a suggestive manner.

" I'm the medic." she said. She knew it sounded dumb. She could've said, ' I'm the other medic', or ' I'm the one who's supposed to be in that last bed in the corner.', but no she said ' I'm the medic.' and clearly Eugene is also the medic. She sucked in a breath.

" Yeah, yeah, the Colonel let me know. We got your bed for you." he said. Eugene turned to the group of men and cleared his throat.

" Hey! Guys," Eugene called, shifting the men's banter to each other to focus on the respected ranking medic. "This is the medic I was telling you all about, with the perfect scores on her anatomy and biology assessments."

" I got a perfect score on my History assessment but you ain't see me up at Yale." someone hollered.

" Lucky for you, I'm not even out of high school yet." Charlotte spoke quietly. There were a few dumbfounded expressions written on features. Not many of the men expected the tiny girl to say even the slightest thing back. But she wasn't just some rookie in disguise. No, she was hardened by her experiences somewhere. She had knowledge and she had experience. Just like them. Possibly even more knowledge than what some of them knew.

" Listen, you may not like the fact that I'm here, but I just went through 8 weeks of hell, so nothing any of you do will phase me. I have been run through the pouring ran, alone in the dark, in the middle of the night. I sat alone for 8 weeks at every meal 3 times a day. I showed my freaking CO in my last platoon, how much effort I put into this and was still disrespected. And you all have every right to still disrespect me, but don't think you are taking anything away from me. You will be taking nothing more than what has already been taken. " she said, and it sounded genuine. 

Very genuine. 

Her features remained guarded, but there was no passing the fact that the aura she had arrived with was gentle and calm, and that she was a beautiful girl for her age. She crossed her arms, and there was also this confident aura that the men hadn't expected either. She wasn't afraid to meet the men's eyes. Eugene looked uneasily as the girl watched the silent group of men. She sucked in a breath and then dropped her bag on her bed and began unpacking. It was fascinating really. The men started to talk quietly amongst themselves and look over at the young medic as she unpacked her equipment and began organizing and looking at everything that was already there. Charlotte felt the entirety of the rooms' eyes watching her, but she brushed it off. Not like it didn't happen before. It was quiet, the only sound was Charlotte pulling things from bags and the sounds of fabric brushing past each other as she looked inside her medic satchel and began placing objects inside. Slowly, everyone went back to what they were doing, occasionally glancing over at the girl. At dinner that night, the girl got her food and then sat alone. Everyone noticed that she didn't seem to mind other. Charlotte didn't mind either. A few of the men noticed that the girl was jeered at by men from other companies and some from Easy. The girl took it though.

" Hey slut, the dishes need some doing in the back!"

" I bet you got nice lips."

" I'd rather see you shooting a gun than in bed."

" Nah, I think she'd be better in bed than gun."

" Yeah, it'd probably go through my head."

" I think that time of the month will make her unbearable, more than she already is."

" I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" she asked looking up at the group of men that had encircled her table. They all stopped and then started laughing.

" It spoke." one gasped.

" I'm terrified." another said horrified. Charlotte merely raised a brow, not fazed.

" I did speak, that's normal human reaction to another person speaking." she deadpanned.

" And it's normal male reaction for when a man speaks, a woman should not." another laughed out again. She stood up with such force, slamming her knife and fork onto the table, drawing the attention of the entire mess hall.

" I have no right to be here, but I'm here, and you shitheads will have to deal with it." she spat, in an attempt to defend herself. It was slowly spiraling downhill, all over again, just like it had with her first platoon in the 199th. She then grabbed her chair, threw a middle finger in the men's faces and tossed her tray away in the silence, before storming out of the hall. Charlotte got into the barrack, flopping herself onto the bed and crossing her arms, staring harshly in front of her. The men trickled in quietly, not really speaking, but noticing the girl fuming on her bed. No man would talk to her, even in her company. Gene had been the only one to really talk to her, and she hadn't seen him all day.

" What's your name?" a voice asked her, and she looked up from her fuming, angry state to see a man with his arms crossed in front of her bed.

" What?" she asked softly. The man noticed in this moment that in the end, the girl was gentle, like the medic position she'd been awarded, with the medic satchel on her bed.

" Your name, kid." the man said with a nod and a smile.

" Charlotte Tarvers." she answered, with a soft smile, her dimples appearing. A few of the men had looked over at the two.

" Nice to meet ya, kid, I'm Bill Guarnere." he said. She smiled.

" It's nice to meet you, too." she said. Bill looked over at the rowdy men and walked over to sit with the girl on the bed.

" I saw what those douches from Dog did to ya back in the mess hall. I may be training in a male parachute infantry school for men, with a bunch of men, but I know that it is not right to speak to a lady like that." he said with a smile.

" I've had worse." she said, and Bill raised an eyebrow.

" I guess the guys were wondering why I said the things I did when I first came in today." she said.

" You don't gotta tell me a thing." Bill said, lighting a cigarette and offering one to her. She shook her head with a smile.

" Well you trust me enough to sit next to me, so I should trust you." Charlotte said and Bill smiled.

" How old are you?" he asked.

" 17." she said quietly. Bill raised a brow.

" What hell could you have gone through already?" Bill asked her.

" Let's just say this isn't the first time I've been stuck with all boys." she said. Bill raised his brow more.

" Why are you talking to me?" she asked him. Bill stared at her.

" I know what it's like to be the kid no one talks to in school, even though that's very different." he answered back. She smiled. She looked over at the other men.

" Do you think they'll talk to me?" she asked, looking back over at Bill.

" They're going to have to at some point, unless they don't want to have to worry about not getting medical attention on the field." Bill said, and Charlotte giggled.

" Hey Bill." a new voice called and the two looked up. Another man stood there and Charlotte's guard came up immediately. " What are ya doing?" He eyed the girl and watched as her cheeks embarrassingly flamed up. Bill stood and got up in front of the entire billet.

" Hey!" he called and everyone immediately got quiet and turned to look at Bill. " I don't know if I need to educate anyone, but the way you all are treating this young lady, in our company, that has to work as a team, is highly disrespectful. Women are to be treated with respect and it's clear that none of ya have been educated on that factor." Bill glanced at the room of quiet men.

" I don't know about the rest of you, but she is the only one that came in here and didn't cry herself to sleep the first night. She comes in a week after training, and she showed exactly who she was to everyone of us." Bill said to the group. " She was publicly humiliated and sat there and took it, and stood up for herself when none of you would. You have to admit for a bunch of guys, that's pretty goddamn bad-ass." The men looked at the girl, and then at Bill. But she didn't need the satisfaction from them. Bill was the only one to big her good night, and by the next morning, she woke up, expecting something drawn on her face or her clothes gone like in her last platoon. But everything was there, and there was actually someone by her bedside shaking her shoulder. 

" Hi." the man said, the one from last night, that had asked Bill what he was doing. " I'm Joe Toye." She yawned and then sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

" Nice to meet you, Joe." she said, as she lugged her feet over the edge. Joe smiled at the girl. Men were surprised that Bill and Joe sat with the girl that morning at breakfast, so much so that they drifted over and slowly began introducing themselves. She met a Joe Liebgott, Donald Malarkey, George Luz, Johnny Martin and Frank Perconte. There were plenty more that introduced themselves, but those were the few that stuck with sitting next to the girl.

" Where are you from?" Perconte had asked her.

" I'm from Virginia, uh, a little island called Chincoteague." she said, with a smile. 

" I'm from Chicago." he said.

" I've never been, but I've read books on the city. I'd love to visit one day." she said.

" Do you want to hear a knock knock joke?" Luz asked her, pushing Perconte aside.

" Do I want to make the sarcastic comment?" she asked with an innocent smile. Luz smirked.

" Knock knock." Luz asked.

" Who's there?"

" Orange."

" Orange who?"

" Orange you glad I'm your friend?" he asked, and she laughed at the joke.

" You got a nice laugh and a smile. You should do it more." Malarkey said. 

" And cute dimples." Liebgott said, drinking his glass of orange juice.

" I am glad I'm your friend." she said smiling at the group of men. They smiled back.


	8. currahee

_" All I have is my honor and a tolerance for pain."_

_-unknown_

***

**_1 Week Later_ **

She'd trained with Easy now for about a week. She'd also have the misfortunate timing of meeting their CO Herbert Sobel. It might've been her 3rd day, when the door to their billet shot open at five in the morning, and his loud booming voice echoed throughout the barracks, telling everyone to stand at attention at their beds. The girl rolled out of bed and stood at attention at the end of her bed next to Liebgott. Sobel began marching back toward the entrance to the billet and the noticed the young girl at the end. She saw his face turn red, nostrils flare, and his pace increase as he hurried over to the young medic. He stood in front of her, and she stood rock cold.

" And who in the hell are you?" he asked. 

" Private Charlotte E. Tarvers, sir. Combat medic." she answered, hoping her wording sounded somewhat right.

" And Private Tarvers, what are you doing in my company?" he asked her.

" Performing my duty as a combat medic, sir." she answered. Sobel sniffed. He'd known he was getting a female combat medic, and he knew of her qualifications, but he wasn't gonna let her pass that easily.

" You may be a female, but I won't let your reputation, represent Easy's. Understand?" he said, coldly.

" Yes, sir." she answered. She didn't even bat an eye. Sobel snorted. He looked at the girl's hair, in braids down her back, past her shoulders. He noticed how big the shirt was on her, and the shorts as well. He stepped back and faced 2nd platoon.

" I suggest we all get ready for breakfast early today." he said and then looked at the young medic, unfazed, " And I suggest you find a way to make sure that hair doesn't pass your shoulders, Private Tarvers." She cringed at the memory, now about 5 days later, and hoped that by shoving her hair up into her helmet, it would satisfy Sobel to say the least. The bugs were annoying, so were the flies and mosquitos and as everyone stood at attention, the whole group all felt it. Charlotte wasn't ready for it when Sobel came flying around the corner and snapped at them.

" You people are at the position of attention!" he yelled, and everyone stood up a little straighter. He moved swiftly down through the company, medics included on the side. That meant Charlotte and Eugene were standing off hands held firmly to their sides.

" Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?" he snapped as Perconte locked his gun.

" No, sir." he answered quietly.

" Then explain the creases at the bottom." snapped Sobel.

" No excuse, sir." he answered firmly.

" Volunteering for the parachute infantry is one thing, Perconte. But you've got a long way to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked." Sobel said, his manner firm and tough, overpowering any of these privates.

" Name?" Sobel called.

" Luz, George." answered George. She remembered him, he was the funny one.

" Dirt in the rear side aperture. Pass revoked." spat Sobel, and Charlotte's mind was boggled about how fast that actually happened. She squeezed her hand a little tighter, the knuckles white. Sobel turned and walked to the edge of the company and overlooked the group, he glanced over at Eugene and Charlotte who were both staring straight ahead.

" Tarvers." he said, coming over as Charlotte saluted him.

" Sir." she said quickly.

" Open the satchel." he said pointing to the medic one around her shoulder.

" Sir." she nodded and took it off her shoulder opening it up. He began picking through the bag, throwing contents onto the ground and soon turning the entire bag over and emptying everything onto the ground. He looked back up at the girl sharply.

" You want someone to die on that battlefield, I suggest you organize your med bag, Tarvers or we're gonna have more dead than alive. Weekend pass revoked." he said and threw the bag on the floor. She had organized the satchel that morning, but he didn't care, she knew. Charlotte knew better than to lean down and start cleaning it up again. Sobel turned and stopped to look at Johnny Martin, but rightfully decided against it. Even Sobel didn't want to get involved in messing with the man. He turned instead and glanced at one of the Sergeants, Carwood Lipton.

" When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton?" he asked, inspecting the fabric.

" Yesterday, sir." Lipton spoke.

" Long enough to notice this." grimaced Sobel holding a longer string in front of his face. 

"Revoked."

" Sir." answered Lipton as Sobel moved past him.

" Name."

" Malarkey, Donald G." he answered.

" Malarkey? Malarkey's slang for bullshit, isn't it?" Sobel said.

" Yes, sir." Malarkey answered confidently.

" Rust on the butt plate, hinge spring, Private Bullshit. Revoked." Sobel tossed the gun to Malarkey and moved swiftly passed him. Charlotte nearly snorted.

" Name?" now Sobel just sounded exhausted by this all.

" Liebgott, Joseph D, sir." answered Liebgott.

" Rusty bayonet, Liebgott. You wanna kill Germans?" egged Sobel. " Yes sir." he answered quickly.

" Not with this." answered Sobel, giving him a light smack in the head with the 'rusty' bayonet. Charlotte knew his bayonet was not rusty, she slept next to him in the other bed for the past week and he shined it every night. Sobel turned and moved to the front of the company.

" I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war, and I will not take you to war in your condition. Now thanks to these men, for their infractions, every man in the company who had a weekend pass, has lost it. Change into your P.T gear we're running Currahee." he snapped before turning and walking away. She noticed the sneer in the word men as Sobel looked directly at her. Lieutenant Richard Winters turned smoothly and nodded. Winters had yet to formally talk to the young medic now in their unit, but he was hoping to soon. The girl already held promise.

" 2nd platoon fall out. We have 2 minutes." he spoke clearly.

" Fall out!" another voice yelled. Charlotte immediately dropped to the ground and started shoving the supplies straight into the medical bag no matter what dirt and other things lay on it. A hand appeared on her shoulder, and Winters was there. Charlotte had never met the man yet, but his eyes said enough. He already knew and withheld the respect she needed.

" I'll catch up, sir!" she said through the chaos and he nodded. She finished shoving her supplies into the bag and turned and made her way to 2nd platoon's bunk. She raced in the door and to the bed. All the boys around her were hurriedly stripping off their uniforms into their shirts and shorts underneath. Charlotte threw the medical bag to the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt quickly to reveal the paratroopers' shirt underneath.

" I ain't going up that hill." Perconte said firmly as Charlotte yanked off the uniform shirt.

" Hey Perconte, what are you thinking of? Blousin' your pants?" snapped Johnny Martin walking in and tying his shorts as he came into the bunks.

" Shut up, Martin, all right? He gigged everybody. Even Tarvers, and she's the most organized out of us all, you know that!" snapped Perconte back. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

" Yeah? Well, you should know better." Martin said turning and looking firmly at the Italian. 

"Don't give him, no excuses."

" Excuses?" countered Perconte. " Why don't you come here, look at these trousers, get down and you tell me if there's a crease on 'em?"

" Alright, let's go on the road. In P.T formation. Let's move, move, move." came Lipton's voice through the bunk. Charlotte pulled the cargo pants off revealing the shorts and hurried out of the bunk before she'd be yelled at. You did not want to be yelled at, not now, not this early into boot camp. Charlotte hopped out the door of the barracks and fell in line next to George Luz.

" Hey, kid, figure out the CO yet?" he said, running a hand over his hair.

" Yeah, he likes to freaking torture us." she muttered, pushing her hair up into a poor looking ponytail, a snarl on her face, as she prepared to death glare Sobel the next time she saw him.

" Got that right." Luz answered.

" Oh, Easy Company." a man called from ahead. Charlotte looked ahead past Liebgott's head as he lead the company towards Currahee, the '3 miles up, 3 miles down' mountain she'd been hearing about for the past week which also towered over the entire camp.

" Eh, while you're running, don't worry, we'll take your dames to the movies for you!" the man ahead of the group called. Liebgott sneered at the group.

" Yeah, good, they need some female company!" he hollered.

" Hey, lil lady, wanna join us? Go somewhere with real men?" the group ahead of Easy laughed.

" I'd rather have the ability to gouge my eyes out, than pretend to want to talk to you, but hey not all dreams come true." Charlotte hollered, her voice carrying over. Easy Company let out a laugh. The boys took off forward hitting the backs of the other soldiers who didn't have their weekend passes revoked, which only made Charlotte giggle quietly to herself as she watched it play out. She hurried after the boys, careful not to bump mistakenly into the ones that didn't have to run.

_Where do we run?_

_Currahee!_

_And what does 'Currahee' mean?_

_We stand alone!_

_How far up? How far down?_

_Three miles up, three miles down!_

_And what company is this?_

_Easy Company!_

_And what do we do?_

_Stand alone!_

Charlotte's legs were smaller than the guys, their strides also close to what felt like 10x's bigger as the group ran. She was next to Bull Randleman, one of the stronger more built members of Easy, but it only made him tougher as a person, which she was glad about, because he had a more reasonable pace that she stuck with.

" You've got 13 minutes to get to the top of this mountain if you wanna serve in the paratroopers!" Sobel yelled his voice making sound waves bounce through the girl's ears as he yelled it beside her.

" Hi-ho, silver!" Sobel yelled, his pace picking up as he raced forward. The man's pace quickened immediately as he raced to the top. Charlotte gritted her teeth, as she picked up her pace. The path narrowed and different groups started to slow why others took off. Her last platoon had forced her to do double the amount of running the guys had done for their flat 5 mile runs, which made her do 10 because of her gender, so adding an uphill wasn't that big of a difference to her. She picked up her pace, darting past some of the guys, sweat dripping slowly down her forehead and cheeks as she did so. The sun boiled her already tanned skin, as her tiny feet had to push extra hard just to keep a somewhat normal uphill pace. She rounded the corner and as she did so, saw Winters yelling encouragements only a few feet from the top. 

A soldier, whom she didn't know the name of, tripped next to her and fell to his knees. She glanced back and saw the man attempt to stand, but collapse again to the ground. She saw Sobel's eyes on her as she looked back up, stopped on the mountain. She spat a nasty curse to herself in French, before turning, bending down and putting the man's arm over her shoulder and slowly helping him up the mountain the best she could. The two stumbled, other men giving the two looks as she attempted to help him. They reached the top, both smacking the cylinder under Sobel's gaze before turning and slowly descending back down. Sobel only grumbled. 

The soldier went straight to the infirmary once they reached the bottom and Charlotte collapsed right then and there on the ground by herself away from the guys. She sucked in some of the air she realized she hadn't needed until now, before turning her head when a shadow cast over her.

" Up on your feet, Private Tarvers!" Sobel yelled. She pushed herself, painfully from the ground and stood at attention in front of him.

" Did you or did you not hear me when I said you may not help any man, for he should get up on his own?" he asked forcefully.

" No, sir." truly she really didn't, she was just doing the humane thing.

" Well, private, looks like you're running Currahee again, this time without helping anyone." Sobel said, crossing his arms in front of her. Her stomach dropped.

" You have 1 hour, Tarvers, before I should see your ass in the dinner line at exactly 1930 hours." he hollered, making some of the guys returning or some who had already made it, look in their general direction.

" Now!" Sobel hollered.

" Yes, sir." she answered back, with an annoying calmness to herself as she turned and took off towards Currahee, her run toward it, before she disappeared into the woods, filled with adrenaline, anger, and confidence as she raced up the mountain.


	9. sunshine

_" You have to learn the rules of the game, and then you have to play better than anyone else."_

_-Albert Einstein_

***

It grew dark as she was halfway to the top. 

She was alone in the Georgia wilderness racing up toward a mountain top. Not like she'd never done this before though. She heard the bugs and the birds throughout the trees, but her light footsteps and panting kept her running to the top. She didn't care that Sobel had made her run the mountain again, she'd helped the man who stumbled, someone part of the company, and usually in doing so, even in war there was price, and she was willing to pay it. She slapped the top of the stone and gave a look out to the darkening camp and night sky. 

She huffed and began racing back down Currahee. She must've surprised the guys when she walked right in, everyone dressed in their olive drab and washed up, sweating, still in her PT gear and shoes as she picked up a tray, and quickly ate her food alone, before hurrying out of the mess hall without a word. The first few men back found the young girl, in her other PT gear set, completely cleaned up, hair in a bun as she read her Grey's Anatomy book with the little light on. 

The kicker was, she wasn't crying, or curled up somewhere complaining about the pain. The girl had hiked up her ass and double timed Currahee and shown Sobel exactly what he was messing with. They admired that. Sobel's training style, was something she figured out quickly over the next few weeks. 

But she didn't want to admit that fact to the soldiers around her, who didn't agree with it. Sobel pushed them this hard because he wanted them to be the best, and little did they know they'd become one of the best. Easy Company and it's leaders were the only one who was accepting of her. Dog and Fox company men were fairly rude, making sexist comments whenever she sat down for a meal, or whenever in training she was too short to get over the wall. She let it roll off her shoulders most days by that point, but it still made her uncomfortable when she'd sit down and a wolf whistle would echo from a Dog Company soldier behind her. His name was Phillips Gibson, she'd figured out. He was tall, cocky, blond-haired, and his aura announced seniority. 

But the men made sure he didn't get to her, and she liked that. She was like their little sister. She was tough though. They knew about her 8 weeks of hell, she wouldn't tell them what happened, but it sure made her ready for Toccoa sure enough. The girl had really grown on the men, with her small smiles, laughable jokes, her toughness, cool under pressure attitude and her kindness that spread throughout the Company. 

The medical sessions with Gene were her favorite. The two would sit for hours learning new medical tactics and reading through books and papers filled with the knowledge of the medical field. Eugene Roe remained the nicest she felt he was quiet, and mostly kept to himself, but when word about a rumor of his young medic got about that she was giving blow jobs to soldiers in Fox Company his eyes scorched like the red hot sun. His smiles and light laughs always came in a gentle manner. 

Gene, well, the name had just flowed out of her mouth one day like it was normal, and Charlie for her so came after. Gene liked to say how 'Charlie Tarvers' had a nice ring to it. Eugene admired the young medic. She was calm in situations, and most of the time quiet and mostly listened in, but everyone loved her. He admired more how she never squirmed or fidgeted, her fingers calm and gentle and controlled in many situations that followed. Everyone had taking a liking to the young girl, with the calming presence and warm, adorable smile. The sun was tough, but it was there to brighten days just like the young medic that had seemingly arrived in Toccoa with the light smile. She was like the sunshine when others were cloudy or having a bad day. And that thought seemed to stick in all of the boys' minds.

" Hey, Sunshine." Bill had called out at breakfast one day. She surprised herself when she looked up, food half-chewed in her mouth.

" Yeah, I like that. You're definitely the sunshine." he exclaimed. Her cheeks flamed.

" Only doing my job." she'd answered, but by the smile on Gene's face, she knew that Bill was right. It was true, it was just her job. The runs had slowly been getting easier as well. Charlotte, from her last platoon, had been used to her insane running lengths, so the 3 miles up and 3 miles down of Currahee, was just a bit inside the box for her. Except for the consistent shouting and taunts Sobel gave to the all the men and especially her, but it was progress. Sobel had marched straight up to the girl at attention one day, and nearly knocked her to the ground with insults, as she took each one, while other days, he'd made some snide attempt to trip the young girl, and watch her tumble to the ground before hurrying back and yelling at her that she needs to pick her feet up more. Joe Toye and Bill grew aggravated by that point as they continually saw what Sobel did to try and break the girl, their sunshine, even when she wasn't having it.

" You know you don't have to take his bullshit, right?" Joe said walking up to the girl, before lights out one night. Charlotte sighed.

" I try not to, Joe, I really, do." she said, pulling the blanket over her body and leaning back against the headboard. She glanced back up at Joe.

" You don't have to worry." she said with a smile. Joe Liebgott on the bed next to her, glanced over at her.

" What's going on?" he asked, lighting a smoke.

" Joe's worried about the, and I quote, bullshit, that Sobel throws at me, but I told him that I'm fine." Charlotte answered, pushing her hair up into a bun.

" Well, are you fine?" Liebgott asked.

" I've had worse." she said, and the two Joe's looked at each other concerned. But then she smiled.

" Can we play cards?" she asked, glancing at the two.

" Sure, kid, whatever you want." Toye said, pulling out cards and dealing for him and the other Joe. The men realized how happy she managed to remain through everything, though, and they admired the young girl. It was one of the hotter days of the week, the sun blazing down on the skins of the soldiers, the sweat falling like bullets off of it. Charlotte's legs were waring down quickly, and water was one of the main things on her mind. But the fact she didn't give up motivated her even more.

" You have 13 minutes to get to the top of this mountain if you want to serve in the paratroopers. Hi-yo silver!" Sobel had yelled, and took off in a sprint up the mountain. Charlotte grumbled underneath her breath a string of curses her mother back home would've slapped her for. The group thinned out eventually. People high tailing it forward or others slowing down their run to a jog. Charlotte was not having it, the burning in her legs had grown numb, the running motion the only thing on her mind, breathing was out of the question. She heard Lt. Winters' encouraging remarks from the top of the hill. She rounded the last few corners when he came running down past her.

" You got this, Sunshine!" he had yelled her company nickname, catching the ears of those surrounding her. And boy did a huge smile cross her face as she propelled forward and weaved her way in and out of men to reach the top. Sobel didn't seem happy when he saw the smiling, giddy girl come racing up the last stretch of hill with the largest smile he'd ever seen on a person, and the audacity to slap the perch and smile at Sobel before taking back off down the mountain, the calls of encouragement from her mouth rattling his ears. She was a fighter, that was clear to Sobel, and he mentally made a note. Easy continued their boasting the rest of the day for their youngest member, and how she had smiled at Sobel. And they made sure everybody heard until word reached Sobel, and he made the entire group do the obstacle course before dinner for the 'childish attitude' as he had stated. Easy was happy the entire time though. Charlotte had smiled at Sobel, and any bit of retaliation against Sobel was always fun and laughable to think of when you were marching in the rain. That night, after a cheerful dinner of army food, Charlotte sat on her bunk, criss-cross apple sauce, sorting through her medic satchel. 

Many of the boys, who she was now considering her closest and best of friends, were awake, but quiet and reading or dozing, or writing. She remembered the nights she'd cry herself to sleep in her old platoon because of the taunting and catcalls she received and the constant abuse that almost forced her to quit, but she didn't and was glad. She rolled over onto her side and gazed at the ground, only before looking up and seeing sleeping Liebgott. He looked innocent, so innocent in his sleep. They were all so young and naive. They were practically just kids. She pulled the letter from her pocket that Vest had delivered earlier and opened it up to see that it was from MJ.

_Charlie!_

_It's been a while since joining up hasn't it? I finally found time to sit down and write a letter to you in the training portion of the Nurses' Corps. I forget to let you know before we left, that my ma had been sick recently, the doctor assumed it was nothing serious, but I ended up leaving a few weeks later for the Corps. I wanted to make sure her and daddy were both ok. It's pretty nice here, not anything to what shit you might be enduring, but I can sure say it's going to pay off. We've been given film reel of some of what's going on in the Pacific, to study how to treat larger wounds that were brought from the front lines. That's some real stuff there. Your parents said you signed up to be in the paratroopers after your first platoon? How have all the men been? I know it must be rough for you, but you are one of the toughest people I know there, Charlie, and I can vouch for that. The only downfall is, they don't have coke out here, we get WATER with our burgers. I guess that's just a Mary-Jane Miller thing with burgers and fries. Anyway, definitely write back, because I'm missing your hugs!! Sending all my love!_

_Love,_

_MJ_

" What's that, kid?" she heard a voice ask and looked up to see Bill walking past her post, checking if the door was locked.

" Oh, a letter from my best friend. She's in the Nurses' Corps." Charlotte explained folding it up. Bill smiled at the girl.

" What's her name?" Bill asked.

" Mary-Jane Miller, but I call her MJ, so does my family. She likes a sister." Charlotte explained with a smile up at him.

" Miss her?" he asked. Charlotte nodded.

" You write back and tell her that Old Gonnorhea, don't miss nothing that deals with the Sunshine. But tell her, not to worry, you got brothers for family, too." he said.

" I will, Bill. You remind me of her actually." Charlotte answered with a smile.

" Glad I do, kid. You remind me of my brother, Henry. Tough as nails he is." he said.

" Glad I do, too." Charlotte answered with a smirk and Bill smiled. She didn't know when but her eyes gently drifted off to sleep. 

The weekend had just finished up, and most of the men had been given their weekend pass, but not Charlotte. Sobel had told her that she needed to cut the stutter, and stand taller when being spoken too. She had retreated to the medical wing to read mostly after that when all the men had left. 

Gene had stayed behind to study with her, even through her protests. Skinny Sisk had also stayed back, Sobel had told him he didn't hit the target close enough to the center and had held him back as well. Charlotte knew though that Skinny still had a pretty good shot. It also happened to be the weekend Phillips and his goons were held back because they showed up a bit drunk to lectures. Gene, Skinny and Charlotte were eating breakfast that Sunday morning and talking quietly when Phillips walked in with some of his friends behind him. He walked to the edge fo the table and smacked it making the 3 look up.

" If it isn't sunshine and her foreign lovers." Phillips smirked. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

" I think it's fair to say that a girl can have guy friends." she answered dryly back.

" I'm surprised you haven't slept with one of these boys yet, you seem like one to do so." one of Phillips friends sneered, walking forward a bit.

" Hey, man, leave her alone." Skinny said darkly, sipping at his drink.

" What do they call you? Skinny, right?" Phillips mocked.

" Yeah, what's your problem, asshole?" Skinny grumbled.

" Well she must've seen your skinny-"

" Phillips, stop." Charlotte said, looking at him with pleading eyes. " Leave us alone."

" You...you want me to leave you alone?" Phillips asked laughing, " Very funny, I'll let you be, doll, but I'll still be here."

" Fuck off." Skinny muttered.

" We'll fuck off on our own time, buddy, we actually have an article, the little sunshine soldier might like to see." Phillips said, pulling a crumpled newspaper from his back pocket. He threw it down in front of the girl. She stared at it, as the gaggle of 7 men stood around her including Gene and Skinny. She picked it up and flipped it to the page titled Sunshine Soldier, Is She Really? 

_Sunshine Soldier, Is She Really?_

_Charlotte Tarvers, a Private in the Airborne which is part of the US Army, enlisted originally in the Nurse Corps, but soon enough the young female was transferred to the Airborne as a combat medic. Sometimes you wonder if the idiot was her or the Airborne itself._

_I have my doubts on this young female medic. A female in the army, let alone the Airborne, filled with men, is a crapshoot, stating that men will basically view it as a breeding ground. In history, a female surrounded by men, will ultimately distract them from their main goal, which is fighting this war, and then the troops will remain unprepared and furthermore distracted when sent to fight the enemy._

_A female, such as Charlotte Tarvers, does not have the same type of stamina that the other men of Easy Company part of the 101st Airborne have. She is a short female, a tiny female, and compared to the other men, will most likely not even survive this stage, i.e weak, or weaker._

_She went through 8 weeks of training, and well, reports from there were pretty rough, but I got the general idea, that it didn't go well for her and maybe she thought she Airborne would be a better place to look._

_Women do not have a place in the military. They should be home cooking, cleaning and with the children. Charlotte Tarvers should be going to school still, but instead she's fighting a cause she shouldn't have to worry about. Women don't have the same rights as men and her right to fight in this war, is privileged, yet not for her._

_Is she really the sunshine soldier? This ball of light the troops talk about? I don't think so. She is a young girl, not a 20 year old man. Go home, Charlotte. Go back to your family. She should not be allowed to be doing what she's doing in the Airborne, let alone save lives as a medic. There are no other females in the Airborne and she manages to be the only one. That's not right or how this works._

_I believe Charlotte Tarvers should not be allowed to fight. She is not a sunshine soldier. There never was a sunshine soldier. And there never will be._

Charlottes heart raced, as heat swarmed her cheeks. She could tell by the laughing behind her, that Phillips had already read it, along with his friends, and probably had read then read it to the entire Dog company barrack. She bit to the inside of her cheek. Phillips leaned down on her side, where she didn't even meet his eyes and talked softly.

" Are you really the Sunshine Soldier, slut?" he hissed. She felt tears spike her eyes, as Skinny tensed up next to her, and Gene's eyes grew dark across from her. She felt his lips on her neck for a minor second, enough for it not to be noticeable before her stepped back and looked at the group. 

" Come on guys." Phillips said, smirking to his friends and turning to leave, as him and his goons went off laughing. Charlotte's eyes were quickly filling with tears as she slammed the paper down upside down. 

" Hey, Charlie, are you ok?" Gene asked the girl, leaning forward. 

" Fine." she managed, glancing back over her shoulder at the group leave the room laughing. She looked back at her food, suddenly not hungry anymore. She wiped her runny nose, and sniffled, catching the attention of both Gene and Skinny. Gene reached forward and picked up the article, and began reading it, his gaze becoming angrier and angrier as he went on. Skinny put a hand on Charlotte's back and began rubbing gentle circles which soothed her. 

" What the hell?" muttered Gene, as he looked up from his newspaper at the girl. Charlotte could only sigh. Gene handed the paper to Skinny, who took it and read it. His brow furrowed, and then he grew angry, and his eyes grew dark like Gene's. 

" What the fuck?" Skinny muttered. " Who the hell wrote this?" He flipped the newspaper over and over looking for the writer. 

" Charlotte, don't worry about it, it was just some dumb writer, who doesn't know what they're talking about." Gene said, reaching forward to grasp the girl's hand. She nodded trying to reassure herself. 

" A dumb writer, right." she said quietly, but she couldn't stop hearing the raw, angry, true words in her head. 

" Thomas Bernadad." Skinny said making the two medics look over at him. 

" What?" Charlotte asked.

" Thomas Bernadad, the writer of the article, what an ass." Skinny muttered, crumpling the article into a ball and throwing it to the table. Charlotte pushed her food away, and leaned her head against the table in defeat. 

" Charlotte, you don't have to listen to what he wrote, he's just a writer trying to get people to hear what he has to say and his damn opinion which doesn't matter. You don't see him out here, doing what you're doing." Skinny said to the girl. She smiled, yet not quite reaching her eyes, but softening the blow on both Gene and Skinny. 

" It's not right, sunshine, I mean come on they break your stones all the time more so than Sobel who does it enough." Skinny said. Charlotte gently placed her hand on Skinny's and squeezed it. Charlotte had to clear the air and accept it. 

" Guys, I'm a girl, I have to be able to expect this. I'm surrounded by men, don't worry." she said. Skinny nodded, but glanced over his shoulder at the laughing group of Phillips and his friends and sighed. He still felt bad for the girl. All he and Gene could do though, like the rest of the men, was worry for the girl. At lunch the following day, she was quiet, the food having not left her plate and her friends were starting to notice that.

" You look tired, Charlie. You should eat." urged Gene to the young medic, but she only gave a small smile and looked over and out the window they were next to.

" Hey Sunshine, what's on your mind?" asked Luz, leaning forward, with a raised brow.

" I'm ok." she answered, with another smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. They weren't sure when it would reach again. At night in the barracks, the discussion of the article came up.

" What's this I hear about an article?" Joe Toye asked, sitting down next to her on the bed where she was reading. Charlotte looked up at him, her cheeks flaming.

" Just a dumb writer." she said softly, her eyes barely registering the words on the page she was attempting to read.

" Just a dumb writer, sunshine, come on, tell me what's going on." Toye said, genuine concern as he watched the girl. Charlotte looked away towards the rest of the men before looking at Toye with tear filled eyes. Toye noticed these tears and moved to sit next to the girl on the bed. He gently wrapped his arm over the girl's shoulders and felt her tremble. The girl didn't cry though. Toye watched as the young girl struggled to not cry and stand her ground.

" Phillips came up with some other guys from Dog and gave me an article. Some Thomas Bernadad guy wrote some pretty shitty stuff about me." she whispered sadly. " He said I have no right to be here, and then I'm distracting the men and that I'm small and weak and shit like that."

" Hey, Charlotte, don't listen to that asshole, he ain't out here doing what you're doing. I don't see his shithead double timing Currahee." Toye said with a smile, which made Charlotte giggle.

" He's sitting back at his office in some place in Columbus, Ohio probably, wondering if, as a 38 year old man he's gonna finally get a girl or not, as he lives alone in a condo overlooking a damn dumbster." Toye said with a chuckle, which sent Charlotte laughing with a smile on her face, which Toye was hoping for.

" Thanks Joe." she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder. Toye smiled down at her.

" Eh, I'm not the only one that likes seeing you smile." he said and she looked up to him and smiled.

That night, Easy Company was walking in the bright moonlight, all their equipment on them, and bodies set for their march. The Company was quiet, the only sound their boots against the rock hard ground. Lt. Winters was marching with them, next to her, and she gripped her medic bag tightly, wound like a ribbon around her finger tightly. Christenson and Skinny were next to her, but Christenson had been wobbling on his feet the whole march and his eyes flickered every so often.

" Doc, I'm not feeling that great." he finally leaned over, his voice almost slurred. She was regretful in her next decision, knowing she'd be going against orders, but they couldn't have him pass out on the march, not yet.

" Drink a small drop of water, just to make sure you don't pass out from dehydration." she whispered back. 

" But Sobel-"

" To hell with Sobel, Christenson, drink a goddamn sip of water. Trust me." she whispered back, and he nodded. She would take responsibility, and he didn't know it yet.

" Imma say something." she heard one voice mumble over the quietness. She had to smirk slightly when she saw it was Bull Randleman.

" To who?" asked Luz from next to him, the edge evident in his voice. It only made her stifle the giggle more.

" Lieutenant Winters?" called Bull.

" What it is?" Winters said from next to her.

" Permission to speak, sir?"

" Permission granted."

"Sir, we got nine companies, sir." Charlotte thought she was the only one who said sir too much.

" We do." answered Winters.

" How come we're the only company, marching every Friday night, 12 miles, full-packed uniforms, in the pitch dark?"

" Why do you think, Private Randleman?" Winters countered.

" Lt. Sobel hates us, sir." Bull denounced. Charlotte stifled the laugh.

" Lt. Sobel does not hate Easy Company, Private Randleman," said Winters, the silence filling the air, " he just hates you." Charlotte couldn't contain her laugh. She let out a giggle and soon the whole company was chuckling.

" 'Eh Sunshine!" she heard someone call from a few men down the line.

" Thank you, sir!" called Bull, and she only laughed more.

" He hates you too, Muck." someone called.

" He hates you back." Charlotte called.

" He hates you too Sunshine." someone else answered and she laughed gleefully. 

" You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey...." she heard George start singing and she could only smile lightly as the whole company start singing the little tune, causing her cheeks to heat. Back at camp was a different story. Pouring the contents of their canteens onto the ground was one thing, but when one person ran out of water, it turned deadly.

" Who is this?!" she heard Sobel yell, the fury flying in his voice. " Christenson! Why is there no water in your canteen? You drank from your canteen, didn't you?"

" Sir, I-" Christenson stumbled quickly over his words, and Charlotte withered slightly.

" Lieutenant Winters!" Sobel yelled.

" Yes, sir?" Winters answered calmly.

" Was this man ordered to not drink from his canteen during the Friday night march?" Sobel quipped.

" He was sir," came Winter's calm reply. That was that. Christenson was repeating the entire 12 mile march, alone in the dark.

" Sir, I'll do it." she called suddenly, the company growing silent and people turning to look at her.

" Being the medic I'm supposed to be, I told him to drink from his canteen because he felt he was going to pass out. I take responsibility to this." she cautioned, but made sure to sound confident in her tone.

" Tarvers, let me get this straight, you told this man to drink from his canteen on the Friday night march, when I specifically said not to?" he questioned.

" Yes, sir." she answered, her voice monotone.

" You have disobeyed my orders once, now you've done it a second time. 3rd time and you're out!" Sobel yelled. She didn't expect it as harsh as that, she'd only been helping people because well she was the medic, but she only stood frozen to the core.

" Get your butt out on that march, Tarvers!" he yelled. Her face swarmed with heat and she hurried past him on a run towards the trail to march the entire thing all over again. As she ran past them, only Winters saw the determination and unwavering fear on her face as she went by. She was a determined fire pistol. 

And he knew she would do it 10x's more if that meant she got to prove herself right to Sobel.


	10. the man on op duty

_" You never outgrow needing a family."_

_-unknown_

***

It must've been 1 in the morning when Charlotte finally arrived back, drenched in sweat, and mud to the barracks. Most of the men were still awake when the young medic returned, looking even more exhausted, but just as angry as when she'd left to repeat the 12 miles. A few of the men came running up to her, helping her take off the helmet, and her satchel. She pulled her top and bottoms off, revealing the PT shirt and bottoms underneath that she slept in.

" Hey, kid, you didn't have to do that." Bill had said, folding up her stuff at the end of her bed as she collapsed in her bed.

" I had to take responsibility, I was only helping." she mumbled back, shoving her hair into a bun.

" Should've seen Sobel's face as you ran past, priceless." he said, laying the jacket down. She smiled at him, the same smile that the company loved and even reached her eyes.

" You really are something else." he said, and she smiled wider before closing her eyes and rightfully passing out. The following day after a day of difficult PT training from Sobel, Easy Company was relieved after dinner.

" I'm exhausted." sighed Charlotte, unbuttoning her top, and leaving her in the PT top and shorts.

" You can say that again, Sunshine." Luz said collapsing in his bed.

" Eh, Sunshine, got a smoke?" Liebgott asked, collapsing in his bed next to hers. She leaned up, and handed a smoke to him, that she kept on hand for the boys.

" Thanks." he said, laying down and lighting it. Shifty Powers, only a few years older than her, had been extremely respectful, welcoming and nice towards the girl her entire time here, and he somehow always managed to get a cigarette from her.

" Can I get one, too, sunshine?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed, and taking the smoke from her. He lit it and puffed out the smoke.

" Thanks." he said, leaning back. It was peaceful, a few boys talking, reading, smoking, writing, and playing cards. There would be the few loud laughs and claps, but otherwise it was wonderfully quiet. Suddenly, the door burst open and Sobel marched through down the rows stopping at the end of her bed, staring. His hands were placed firmly behind his back, eyes burning at Charlotte.

" Get up off your ass, Tarvers." he snapped. Embarrassed, she quickly stood and saluted in her too short shorts, and 2x's big PT shirt.

" There have been inappropriate rumors spreading around D Company, that I need to confirm. Have you or have you not given someone a blow-job?" he asked dead serious. Silence erupted over the room. Her face turned beat red.

" No, sir." she said softly.

" I did not hear you, Private Tarvers." he snapped.

" No, sir!" she yelled. She stared tough.

" Tell me why then, I found this." Sobel said, lifting up a note clearly scripted and a joke.

" It reads about you giving supposed said _inappropriate_ _things_ , and times and locations." he said.

" Sir, I have been here and in PT, and in the med hut. I have not gone to D Company." she spoke gently.

" You do not speak innocent to me, Private." he snapped, " I am your authority, you speak loud and clear!"

" Yes, sir!" she yelled, her voice cracking at the end. She wouldn't let any tears out. But this was cruel.

" Sir, I-"

" Shut up!" he snapped, stepping around the bed and closer to the girl.

" I will not let a filthy girl ruin my company with her antics. " he hissed. She nodded.

" You say yes, sir." he snapped, and she flinched.

" The enemy does not wait for you to sob on the ground and beg for your life. The enemy will not wait for you to finish your sob story." he curdled at the girl. She swallowed the tears. But they bubbled to her eyes.

" Yes, sir." she croaked out.

" I want you out on OP for guard duty, 2 minutes." he snapped, before turning and marching from the barracks.

" Now!" he yelled, before slamming his hand on the door. He stood arms crossed and stared at her. She felt frozen as the once peaceful barrack stared at her. Liebgott shot up, and began pulling his uniform coat from his body and onto Charlotte.

" Take this." He said, and began buttoning up her front. She looked at him with wide, sad eyes and nodded. She wasn't gonna let the tears out now. She pulled on the oversized combat pants and shoved her helmet to her head. 

She looked down, the large helmet falling forward, shielding her eyes from the rest of the boys. No one could see her tears. She tied her boots in dead silence, and gently placed her medic satchel over her shoulder before adjusting herself and marching past the bed and right past Sobel to the outside. There were tears in her eyes, but she was determined to not let them fall. She wouldn't let that happen. She'd cried enough tears before and knew she was stronger than that. She arrived near the post and saw a man she'd never seen before. His handsome face was illuminated by the light of a smoke, the small flame dancing across his face. His deep serious expression which faced the outside world was dead set and terrifying. But Charlotte, in her disorientation and mess marched right up.

" Sir, I'm here to man OP." She stated saluting, her voice cracking behind her. The man pushed himself up on his shoulder from the wall, and slowly walked over to the girl getting the last of his smoke before stomping it to the ground, picking it up and putting it in a can. He came into the light in front of Charlotte which was cast by the half moon. She stared up at him with glossy eyes and managed to look into his. 

He had some stubble on his chin and cheeks, and some stress lines were visible. His dark set eyes wandered over her, not collecting that this was a girl yet. His mouth was in a thin line, exhausted, and his helmet was the perfect size for him, making him more mysterious yet handsome. He watched the young paratrooper. Her wide eyes filling slowly with tears. He was a tough man, but his heart faltered a little at the sight. He'd heard rumors of Charlotte Tarvers. And the speculations proved false. She was young, younger than the rest of the guys, 17 at least. Her clothes just a bit too big, helmet too large as well. Her hands clasped nervously in a mangled mess in front of her and the biting cold, residing in her chilled bones.

" What's your name?" He knew her name.

" Private Charlotte Tarvers, sir." she managed, the tears that had wanted to pour out now completely disappeared. She built up the facade, and withheld her stance.

" Easy?" the man asked. She nodded, in confirmation.

" Sir, please, let me just man the post. Sobel will be angry." she said attempting to persuade the man.

" Lieutenant Speirs." Speirs said, holding out his hand and to shake the Private's. She wearily shook his hand. She was calm. " Tell Sobel I'll remain at my post for OP duty."

" Sir, I'm sorry, but Lieutenant Sobel has ordered me to man OP." she tried to remain at ease, forcing a small smile onto her face as she looked at Speirs. Speirs noticed the guard she had up, looking tough as bricks at the exact same time. She had sucked down the tears she had arrived with and he found that well, tough. Speirs knew that Sobel disliked the female in the company, he got to hear the hell he spouted everyday when Sink would hold the battalion meetings with all officers. Sobel went on about how she's weak and shit like that, but Speirs had seen her on Currahee, and PT training. 

She was real strong, stronger than some of the men that were out here now, and he had admired the way the girl kept her cool with Sobel even when he forced her to do double what the guys did, which was just as hard. 

Speirs noticed her smile though, it was soft, gentle and kind and loving almost, and genuine. Speirs knew that Charlotte was genuine when she did anything. That there was a purpose and reason for what she did. The two, eventually after Speirs opted to stay with her to man OP because it was also his duty, enthralled in a deep set conversation over the course of the next few hours and Charlotte let some of the guard down even more. By the time Lipton came for duty at 3, he had a smile on his face seeing the girl talking in a hushed voice, yet animatedly towards Speirs, who had a small smile on his own face, the girls hands making motions and pointing and becoming artsy almost. Charlotte got back to the bunks, a small smile on her face. She walked to her bed, smiling at the innocent faces of the boys cuddled with their blankets and pillows. She hugged Liebgott's uniform top closer before snuggling into bed for a few hours of shut eye.

" Let's go, let's go!" Sobel's voice echoed over the men as they launched themselves out of the makeshift plan a few feet in the air. Jump-training. The main reason you were a paratrooper was because you were jumping from an airplane into these types of situations. And well you needed to know how to jump. Charlotte launched herself from the compartment.

" 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000!" she yelled, before letting her legs give out from under her and collapse to the ground.

" You want to limp around the battlefield for days on end alone? Bend those knees, Tarvers!" he yelled. She stood, a little dizzy at first and nodded.

" Yes, sir." she called, turning and standing behind Luz who only chuckled. " Bend my legs? I'll turn you into origami." she muttered to herself. 

" What?" she asked, a breathless smile on her face.

" You got a bad-ass way of keeping cool under Sobel. Cute comment." Luz chuckled. She smiled. The obstacle courses were killer. Her legs would be sore for days on end after this part of the training, and sometimes she had to throw herself out of bed to get up. Dog, Fox, and Easy Company were in this together now, each taking their turns in small lines to race through the obstacles tasked in front of them. Most men looked at it as the most difficult thing in the world. All Charlotte had to do was think about her playground at home, and she would race through, smiling the entire way, just to get inside Sobel's head.

" There's that smile, Sunshine!" she heard someone call from the sidelines as launched herself into the tunnel's. The group was getting faster, and much better at the whole course. Their green suits became dusty after the tunnel's and their knees were scraped and bruised from landing unevenly.

" To the wall, to the wall, over as team." yelled Lt. Winters. The wall was always torture she felt, but with 3 brothers, she seemed to manage climbing it, because well, climbing trees with siblings along a rushing river that you did not want to fall into helped her grip improve greatly and it seemed to be helping right now. Charlotte pushed herself with as much force that she had in her legs toward the wall, launching herself up and over with a small pull from Joe Toye. Charlotte turned before even heading down and yelled encouragements to her fellow soldiers.

" Come on, boys you got this! Get up that damn wall!" she yelled, before sliding down the other side.

" What the hell is this?" she heard Muck grimace as they army crawled under barbed wires and through mud.

" That's pig guts, boy." came Randleman's simple yet absolutely hilarious response, making Charlotte laugh lightly. She was least bothered she, by the whole pig guts thing. Blood was a normal thing on a medic's hands and as the girl who would volunteer to dissect an entire cat in front of the class freshman year, only made it 10x's less disgusting. She was one of the first to make it through, the medic bag flying at her side. She clasped one hand on the bag, the other on her helmet and she passed Sobel with a smile and through the finish line where a few of her friends were, congratulating each other and cheering on the rest of Easy Company. Sobel watched with a darkened stature from afar, at the smiling sunshine soldier. He grimaced and turned away. 

The following day as they ran the PT course again, Sobel noticed Charlotte helping one of the Privates through the obstacle course, coaxing him along as he stumbled a bit. She finished, pushing him over the end, extremely out of breath herself. Sobel marched right up to the girl, and crossed his arms over his chest as she quickly let out air and stood at attention in front of him.

" Tarvers, I don't know how many goddamn times I have to drill this into your freakin brain, but I have told you before not to help any man and yet you still do." Sobel said, staring down at her. She didn't even flinch at the harshness. She merely glanced up at him.

" I am an Easy Company medic sir, and I perform duties on and off the battlefield." she said. Sobel snapped.

" I am tried of this monotone facade, Private. I want you running this entire course again, Tarvers!" Sobel snapped. Charlotte merely held back a smirk, saluted and jogged around to the other side as Easy Company watched, preparing to cheer for their fellow soldier. Dog and Fox watched from aways back. Charlotte prepared at the start line. She knew this was emotionally and physically exhausting, but it was more in the head on how you approached situations. She'd learned in her psychology classes about the brain and its functions. It was all in her head. As Sobel blew the whistle, the young medic darted forward, as Easy erupted into cheers. Sobel watched as she cleared everything with ease, as Winters, and the fellow Lieutenants watched on as she did so. She walked straight across the line, barely out of breath, and saluted Sobel.

" Dismissed, Private." he muttered, annoyed.

" Yes, sir." she answered, rather cockily, and marched straight away from the entire scene.


	11. band of brothers

_" A beautiful woman is a beautiful woman, but a beautiful woman with a brain is an absolutely lethal combination."_

_-unknown_

_***_

Easy Company had become the most physically prepared Company yet. They'd begun to outrank everything and even Battalion was surprised, so surprised they made Easy take their PT exam again just to check and they ended up scoring higher. On one particular day, Sobel was being quite the ass he normally was, when the group was practicing how to dig foxholes. He noticed Charlotte, putting about 10% more effort in than the rest of the guys, and decided this would just add flame to the fire.

" Tarvers!" he called, her head snapping up from its position focused on the foxhole.

" Sir!" she yelled back.

" Up and front!" Sobel answered. She stabbed her shovel into the hard ground and hurried herself over to stand in front of Sobel. She saluted and he willingly saluted the girl back. She stood at attention waiting for whatever Sobel was about to say.

" You still in high school, Tarvers?" he asked the girl as he observed the rest of the men look up and at the tiny medic.

" Yes, sir." she answered. No one had really asked her how she managed the position, but hearing that, some eye's bulged.

" So you know Shakespeare I'm assuming." Sobel said with a nod to the girl.

" Yes, sir, some, sir." she answered with a nod.

" Recite some for me, help the men realize how much effort it takes to be under fire, while digging." Sobel explained. Charlotte cleared her throat. She'd had to read Henry V's speech, and Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet and a bunch of other crap like that, even having to memorize it. So she cleared her throat and spoke, loudly and clearly.

" He that outlives this day, and comes safe home,

Will stand a tip-toe when the day is named,

And rouse him at the name of Crispian.

He that shall live this day, and see old age,

Will yearly on the vigil feast his neighbours,

And say 'To-morrow is Saint Crispian:

Then will he strip his sleeve and show his scars.

And say 'These wounds I had on Crispin's day.' " she looked up, noticing that some of the men had stopped, even Sobel, and were transfixed on the girl and her theatrical way of saying this. She gulped, and nodded when a nearby Johnny nodded at her.

" Old men forget: yet all shall be forgot,

But he'll remember with advantages

What feats he did that day: then shall our names.

Familiar in his mouth as household words

Harry the king, Bedford and Exeter,

Warwick and Talbot, Salisbury and Gloucester,

Be in their flowing cups freshly remember'd.

This story shall the good man teach his son;

And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by," she said again, her voice, louder and clearer, somewhat ringing over the field they stood in as the rain poured down on top of them. Her eyes lit up melodically, and her smile grew on her face, as she spoke, like some kind of preacher, giving words of advice to a young soul. She spoke with a charm and charisma that some men just couldn't look away from and she didn't even notice.

" From this day to the ending of the world,

But we in it shall be remember'd;

We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; " she said softer this time, and then men smiled. They were her band of brothers.

" For he to-day that sheds his blood with me

Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile,

This day shall gentle his condition:

And gentlemen in England now a-bed

Shall think themselves accursed they were not here,

And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks

That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day." she finished, her chin to the sky as she looked at Sobel with this underlying fury and power that seemed to hold him back from saying a single word in her direction. Sobel had tried to humiliate the young girl, but now it only added more flame to her own fire.

" Is that enough, sir?" she asked, a stone cold face now settling on her features.

" It will be," Sobel answered with a small nod, and a smile broke over her features.

" Tell me, Tarvers, why are you still here?" he asked her softly. She stared at him, a few of the men who had gone back to working now stopped and staring at her.

" It's because, I don't let anything anyone says to me, get to my mind. I knew I wasn't going to be liked when I joined. I knew you were going to push me harder than the rest of the men, just because I am girl. I'm trying my best, I'm doing what I'm only capable of, sir, and if you think it's not my best, then you're going to have to except it as my best, sir. I show up everyday, sir, putting in 200% effort, just to make sure you won't come up my ass, and you still do. But at least I'm trying, sir." she said firmly, eyes staring like cold crystals into his own, " I'm trying." Everyone remained quiet, even Sobel. Sobel didn't know what to say because every single line of what she had said to him was true. And he couldn't change that.

" Dismissed, Private." Sobel said quietly. She saluted, snapped out and then turned to dig back with her foxhole, quicker and angrier this time.

" Damn." she heard Talbert mutter from next to her, as he hefted a big plot of mud from the Earth. " You're so badass, he didn't even court-martial you." And then Charlotte felt a warmth in her chest, and she smiled. 

She had shown Sobel who he was messing with. She hoped Sobel, would never underestimate the mind of the young woman again after he'd done so for too long. About a week later, the company had finished their run of Currahee, and were exhausted and panting as a rain storm slowly thundered in. Charlotte felt her muscles protesting the entire time and her knees felt like jello. The entire group stood at attention in front of Sobel, his picky eye trying to notice anything out of the ordinary to snap at or reprimand.

" Private Tarvers, what the hell is dripping down your leg?" Sobel snapped, marching straight up to the girl with large devilish eyes. She didn't want to look down because she already knew. Her period was supposed to come today, and she thought she had put on a pad or tampon, but by the looks of it she'd forgotten, and the longer they stood there, the more eager she was to run away and put on a pad. She opened her mouth, but Sobel cut her off.

" You may be a female in my company, but that does not give you the right to automatically start bleeding in the middle of my training for you all." Sobel snapped. She forced herself not to make a face in Sobel's direction. " And because of this, I want you running Currahee, double time. You have 50 minutes to the top and back, Tarvers." She felt the blood going down her leg and pooling there, she felt it in her pants, and on her behind. She felt it everywhere. She felt the guys looking at her, too, and fear bubbled in her stomach at the thought of having to walk back into the barracks looking like this and possibly worse after her run again of Currahee.

" Yes, sir." she said firmly, saluting him.

" Go." barked Sobel, a bit angrily, as the 3 companies, their NCO's, their first sergeants and Lieutenants watched the young girl, all bloody from something she can't control make her way toward Currahee again. Charlotte was halfway to the top, when the rain finally started pouring from the clouds. She grumbled to herself as the water droplets hit her skin, and she began to feel cold. Frustrated tears filled her eyes, but she sucked them up and away focusing on the task at hand. 

Her muscles were so worn out, but she kept pushing herself forward more and more because she knew she had to reach the top, she just had to. She'd done if before so she had to be able to still do it. She continued the run further and further up the mountain, realizing the top was in sight. There was some lightning, some thunder, and a whole lot of rain. The mud of the trail was caking her ankles now, where the dried blood of her period remained on her shorts and down her leg. She slapped the top quickly in an effort to hopefully make a quick return back to Camp Toccoa. 

She hurried down the mountain, taking a few falls and managing to scrap up her knees pretty good, getting mud pretty much everywhere. She entered the camp again, the rain picking up, as she noticed Sobel with Evans standing under an umbrella, in the darkened night, a single light on them, as they waited for the girl. She came racing through the darkness and the rain, and came into the flood light in front of the two. She stood quickly at attention as Sobel watched her, the rain pelting down. The two seemed to have a stare off as Sobel watched the rain pour down on the girl relentlessly and she stood there enduring it. She didn't seem fazed which annoyed Sobel more.

" I hope that settled everything, sir." she said, motioning to the earlier commotion of her period blood.

" Settled what, Private?" Sobel asked her with a raised brow.

" The colony of Jamestown in Virginia, sir." she said, and bit her tongue immedaitely, and regretted it. She bit back her snort and saw Evans nearly laugh too. She found too much joy in putting up her bland facade to annoy the Lieutenant and it made her laugh. Sobel was pissed, but it was too late to worry about that.

" Dismissed." Sobel muttered, and the girl saluted before jogging past the two and toward her billet through the darkness and rain. She hurried up the steps of the billet and slowly opened the door. Her head peaked in and every head in the room moved to the door. She felt her gut drop to her toes, as she stepped inside, somewhat shamefully, dripping wet, mud and blood on her body, her PT gear looking completely destroyed. The room was quiet as she shuffled over to her bed, and grabbed some stuff to just wash up a bit. She couldn't go out to the showers, it was a downpour and it'd make no difference. 

But she'd have to walk through the levels of the barrack to the small washroom in the back to clean up. But she grabbed her OD's, a new pad, undergarments, an army-issued bra, a pair of socks and a towel. She threw the towel over her shoulders and then walked quickly down the center before reaching the small washroom, and slamming the door shut. She immediately removed the disgusting PT gear and trashed it, before grabbing the tissue paper and attempting to wipe herself clean of the blood and mud. It helped a little, but by this point she just pulled everything off and slapped herself with water, so she could wash it off with the towel until she could go and shower properly. She felt a few tears flood her vision, and sucked them down. This was only making her stronger, she told herself. She pulled on the bra and underwear, attaching a pad, before pulling on her ODs, and buttoning up the top. She put on her dog tags again, and redid her braids, before pulling on her socks and opening up the door. The roomed quieted again as she walked back down the row and sat on her bed, curled in a ball. The room went back to talking, quieter this time, as Charlotte stared forward attempting to forget everything that happened. She felt horrible, and crampy, and sad, and she wanted chocolate. A body slid onto the bed next to her and she glanced over to see it was Joe Liebgott. And a chocolate bar in his hand.

" I have some younger sisters." he said softly with a gentle smile. She had to smile as she took the chocolate bar and fawned over it, watching it with a wide smile.

" Thank you, Joe." she whispered, opening the package up, and taking a bit. She sighed at the lovely taste, and took another bite.

" Do you want a piece?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

" You deserve it more." Joe answered. She had been run through the mill, publicly humiliated because she was a woman, and forced to run in the rain at night, again. A few of the guys watched her sympathetically, before making a move to go over to the girl. Skip and Malarkey made quick work of setting her wet towel and clothes onto the potbelly stove in the room, to let the clothes dry warmly, while Gene decided to check her scratches and gently give her pain medication. Many of the guys sat around and told jokes and stories, not bringing up her period at all, and making her forget about ti completely, and by the end of the night, she was laughing so hard she couldn't see straight.

" So what'd you tell Sobel when you got back?" Malarkey asked her, sitting at the foot of her bed from where she was still with Liebgott next to her.

" Well, I told him that I hoped everything was settled." she said, a small smile on her face.

" And what he'd say back?" Martin prompted.

" He went 'settled what, private?'," she said imitating the man.

" What'd you say?" Skinny asked from the chair he had next to her bed, feet kicked up on the bed.

" I said," she said, and started giggling quietly, " the Jamestown colony in Virginia." The billet broke into chuckles and cackles at the girl's snide comment to the Lieutenant.

" You know you're pretty funny, kid." Bill said from his spot on Liebgott's bed.

" I do think I'm pretty humorous and sarcastic." she said, and sent a smirk his way. " It is one of the many entertaining services I offer."

" What's the others?" Cobb asked with a smirk her way.

" The ability for my middle finger to give you a standing ovation." she said, and flipped him the bird with a smile. The billet broke out into laughs again, and it continued late into the night. By the next morning, Charlotte felt happy. She felt better than she had, even as Liebgott kept insisting that he'd bring her breakfast in bed because of her cramps that she pretended to hide. 

He did sneak her multiple Hershey bars, though, and Charlotte felt so happy every time he came into the billet and sat next to her on her bed and handed her, you guessed it, a Hershey bar.


	12. retaliation

_" But even if I am weak, I can still be kind. For true power is giving instead of taking."_

_-unknown_

***

The medics were off training like they usually did when there was downtime on Saturdays. Charlotte came back spirits high, stepping into the empty billet where sunlight fluttered in through recently opened windows. She sat on the bed, taking off her boots and medic satchel. She grabbed her extra set of PT gear which she designated for lounging wear or pajamas and went to change quickly. She stepped inside the back bathroom stall area, removing her normal ODs, and changing into the lounge wear. She redid her braids, and smiling to herself, left the room. Right when she walked out, however, she saw a familiar face. Phillips Gibson. And about 4 of his goons behind him. She put her guard up quickly and pushed bland features on.

" What the hell are you doing in Easy's billet?" she stated, taking steps forward, closer to them, to get past hit them and to her bed.

" Came looking for the freakin sunshine medic, I've been hearing about." he stated.

" You already know who I am." she snapped back, placing her ODs neatly with everything else. She was grabbed forcefully on her wrist and was whipped around to face Phillips.

" Everyone knows who the fuck you are." one of the other privates snapped back, smirking.

" I am the only female, I'm pretty sure everyone would know." she muttered. Phillips brought up a fist, suddenly, and smacked her right in the eye. She stumbled, but kept her ground. The other guys made no move to move up but they watched the doors and windows.

" What the fuck?" she snapped back, bringing her hands to her, and falling back a few more feet. Her feet slipped out from under her, as she landed straight onto her butt. Phillips foot came straight at her stomach, and she immediately curled as it made contact with her body. She let out a groan, curling into her self, as pain exploded into her chest. She glanced up as her eye throbbed as watched as his foot came again and again each time another groan emitting from her mouth.

" Stop, please." she managed out, holding up her hand. She pushed herself into sitting position and struggled to stand as Phillips watched with a smirk. She held up her guard.

" Think you can fight me?" he mocked. She didn't answer. Instead she swung right at his head and connected. He swung right back as knocked her in the nose. Blood trickled out, and she reached up to touch it gently pulling back the red liquid. Phillips snorted, and a punch came from the back, into her leg and she collapsed to the ground, as stars danced through her vision and she looked up to see another soldier there who she thought had been guarding the door. She felt the punches fly to her stomach, as she struggled to stand and Phillips and the now huddled group of men around her, closed it and she backed further into the corner, grimacing with each shuffle she made, groaning.

" You gonna cry?" Phillips mocked again.

" Anything, but." she whispered dangerously, ready to swing again, as the door burst open. Phillips and his friends seemed frozen as Charlotte peered towards the door, staring straight at Lipton, making sure the blood coming from her nose was evident.

" What the hell's going on here?" Lipton snapped stepping forward, and waiting for reactions. Phillips went to speak, but Charlotte pushed up, in pain, and stood up right in front of them, a hardened feature on her face.

" I was changing and came out to see Private Gibson and his other friends from Dog Company in an Easy Company billet. He threw the first punch." and her stance was solid, as she stared straight at Lipton the entire time. Lipton looked straight at Phillips, pale.

" What is your excuse, Private?" Lipton asked, resonating fear in Phillips.

" No excuse, sir." he answered. Lipton glared.

" You all come with me." he snapped, and Gibson and his friends followed Lipton straight out, eyeing Charlotte worriedly, like she'd help. She'd never stare at them again. Charlotte turned and walked straight back into the small latrine with the dusty mirror. The men filtered inside, noticing the droplets of blood and scuffled mess of Charlotte's bed. Sobel had walked in, as well, news from Lipton. Then the latrine door opened as they were standing at attention and Charlotte walked out, not a tear shed from her eye, toward her bed, black eyed and bloodied, grabbing her towel.

" Who wants to guard the shower?" she muttered, walking right past Sobel. Liebgott, closest to the exit and Sobel, followed straight after the girl. No one moved as the two left. She knew Liebgott wanted to ask questions, but she kept walking forward as Liebgott trailed behind to the showers. 

However once she entered the showers, the facade dropped as she groaned in pain. There was still blood from her knuckles, and nose, and the black and blue eye wasn't that attractive either. She washed the most of what she could away, before stepping out and changing into lounging clothes. When she walked out, she had a soft smile on her face, old clothes bundled in her arms, as she came toward Liebgott. 

He simply threw his arm back over her shoulder, gave her a tight squeezing side-hug, and led her back towards the barracks for a good nights rest. Gene had come in and delivered her pain meds, tying her knuckles and cleaning her nose up completely, and icing up her eye and applying special cream. She had smiled through the pain, but boy had she endured much worse. 

Easy Company wasn't happy. No one was and the mood reflected how the company felt the next morning at breakfast. It was quiet except for the angry slashing of metal against plates, or the angry random slamming down on knives and cups. Charlotte had given Phillips a run for his money, his nose not really having stopped bleeding until they shoved big cotton puff's up, it was broken and he needed surgery to replace a fracture in the cartilage that wouldn't fix itself. Charlotte was looked at proudly by the members of Easy. Phillips Gibson was going home, he wasn't going to be a paratrooper, nor a Marine, or in the Navy. He was going home and staying home and Colonel Sink said that it was final. The 4 others were being transferred, because they hadn't touched the girl, except for the one-punch from one of them. They were quickly transferred away to infantry training and were put out of the Airborne. That afternoon Charlotte and Gene had their medical practice while the others were practicing shooting.

" What happened, you know after Liebgott took me to the showers?" Charlotte asked gently, smoothing the practice bandage that was currently on Gene's arm.

" Sobel dismissed himself and disappeared. It was pretty quiet until you two got back, but everyone was pissed. " said Gene a bitterness in his voice. " Everyone was pissed."

" I'm just hoping none of his goons decide to come after me too." Charlotte whispered gently, unwrapping the bandage with her soft, nimble hands and careful touch. Gene sighed.

" Speirs wasn't happy, at least that's what Lieutenant Winters had told me after we talked. Speirs was hoping you were ok after all this." answered Gene, now performing the same task on Charlotte. His touch was equally calming, soft and gentle.

" You might've defended yourself, but it still wasn't right what he did to you, and coming into the billet." he said. Charlotte's cheeks heated up slightly. She could only nod. Lieutenant Winters and Nixon were not happy upon hearing about the attack on their young medic. Sobel didn't mention it, and it seemed he didn't seem to admit it. He was more focused on the actual contraband that the men hid. They'd come back after training, their bunk room destroyed, stuff strewn everywhere. She let out a sigh of relief when she only saw the journal and the pencils and drawing supplies everywhere and not her underwear, pads, and bras. But she couldn't help but flare up in anger when she saw her Gray's Anatomy book on the ground, a large tear on the corner and bent pages. She scoffed and picked the book up from the ground.

" He couldn't at least keep his shit together as he fucking throws our stuff everywhere?" she snarled, flipping through the book at her bent pages.

" Didn't know you could curse like that, kid." she heard Guarnere laugh from the other side of the barracks. Charlotte laughed at the comment, and shoved her stuff back into its rightful places. She was glad to see her letters were still where she'd hidden them, in her bra. She was surprised that the only issue was in fact with her Grey's Anatomy book and the large tear. She was walking alone on the grounds, cooling herself down from Sobel himself, and the news of him becoming Captain, slowly trying to push the positive thoughts of becoming a Corporal into her mind. The atmosphere in the mess hall was completely different. It was happy and joyful, the smell of spaghetti filling the girl's nose. She raced past the slow-moving boys, and to grab a plate nearly knocking over Lieutenant Nixon. He could only smile at her. The noodles were there on the plate, followed by sauce with the meat and tomatoes. It wasn't authentic Italian cuisine, but it was the closest thing with military food to spaghetti. She was about to turn and head to her friends when she saw Lieutenant Winters in the back of the kitchens observing the food. He smiled gently at her. She smiled before turning and racing towards her friends. She slid into her seat next to Perconte, and could only stare at the warm meal in front of her that actually looked appetizing.

" This stuff's orange. Spaghetti's ain't supposed to be orange." murmured a guy across from them. Charlotte could only chuckle when Perconte, the most Italian man she ever met opened his mouth.

" This ain't spaghetti. This is army noodles with ketchup."

" If you ain't gotta eat it." spat Guarnere, shoveling in his own noodles. Charlotte smiled.

" The French girl's enjoying it." said the guy across from them.

" That's because I'm French, and usually all we eat is cheese." she answered before shoveling in another fork of noodles.

" Quelqu'un n'est pas allé à l'école primaire." she mumbled. She knew Gene would've laughed lightly at the comment if he were here, having Louisiana routes and French blood as well.

" Oh come on, Gonorrhoea, as a fellow Italian, you should know that calling this crap spaghetti is a mortal sin." Perconte countered. Hoobler leaned over attempting to take the Italian's plate.

" I'll have it." he said through a mouth full of food.

" I'm eating here!" snapped Perconte, yanking the plate back onto the table.

" Get outta here!" hollered Guarnere. The girl's giggles filled the table, so much so the spaghetti became discarded. That all changed when Captain Sobel pushed the doors open, charging in his big voice booming over the chatter. 

" Orders changed! Get up!" he yelled, as everyone scrambled to their feet. " Lectures are canceled, Easy Company is running up Currahee! Move! Move!" Charlotte's heart dropped into an endless pit in her stomach. 

" Merde." she muttered. What Gene and Charlotte had anticipated, was the truth. Rightfully, the two medics knew about pace when eating, so their stomachs were not launching their food back up, but the rest of the Company was. Her stomach turned though at the sight of her sick friends.

" You're a washout, Private Hoobler! You should pack up those ears and go home!" Sobel yelled coming up next to him.

" Looks like Gordon's done! Aren't you, Gordon? You finished? You do not deserve to get your wings!" Sobel yelled again in poor Gordon's ear.

" What about you, Tarvers? Is your body giving up? Are you giving up? Need me to call Colonel Sink to carry you out on a damn stretcher?" he hollered before running up past her. She rolled her eyes at him.

" Can I use the damn stretcher to knock you out?" she muttered out, when Sobel had moved up, and Perconte next to her snorted out a laugh.

" Private Randleman you look tired." mused Sobel, " There's an ambulance waiting for you at the bottom of the hill. It can be all over right now. No more pain, no more Currahee...no more Captain Sobel."

" We fall upon the risers." started Luz, his voice clear and powerful. Charlotte joined in on the tune, her happy voice laying over the men's voices.

" We fall upon the grass. We never land on our feet, we always hit our ass. Highty tighty Christ Almighty, who the hell are we? Zim Zam goddamn, we're Airborne infantry!" sang the group running farther up the hill. That afternoon, Gene and Charlotte declared that Easy Company all visit the infirmary after the run, some people's stomachs still acting up. Charlotte weaved in and out through the beds of men handing out much needed medical supplies, and the accommodations of water, and pills, and crackers to settle the men's stomachs. She gave a knowing look to Skinny Sisk as he bit a small bite of the cracker, and tried not to throw up. 

Gene was watching the young girl from far away, clipboard in hand as she tended to her friends, the men of Easy Company, with her gentle touch and soft smile. Her eyes were like the Sunshine, Gene had thought. And she really did have a beautiful smile. Her presence seemed to calm the entire group of Easy Company soldiers. She brushed a layer of sweat from Skinny's forehead, cracking a quick joke to make him laugh, and forget about his aching stomach. Then she stood up from Skinny and turned, walking back over to the counter of supplies.

" Mon dieu." she mumbled, wiping her head lightly and exhaustedly.

" Ca va, petite?" Gene asked walking over to the young medic, placing a gentle hand on her back.

" I'm ok, Gene. I'm just exhausted." she whispered gently, sighing. Gene and Charlotte both stayed fairly late into the night making sure people were ok and not still getting sick. At dinner that night, many people refused to eat, sticking to water, while a few others attempted to eat and actually went and threw up again. It was a lovely evening for the entirety of Easy Company. Charlotte and Gene recruited the well enough Shifty, Grant, Malarkey and Bull to bring pails into the billet for the men still throwing up. Charlotte sat with Liebgott as he threw up at 1 am. She rubbed his back as he did so, before he came up and curled into the girl's side with a sigh at his weak body. At 0230 she was up and there with Hoobler as he dry-heaved into the pail. She was with Smokey at 4, and then Alley at 4:15. The puking train stopped the following morning, and she aided many of the boys in administering pain meds, and drinking water to hydrate, and finally eating some food. The process was tiring, but many of the men were glad for Charlotte's persistence and her helpful, and kind being just there for them. Rumors spread about how they were to move to Fort Benning again, where Charlotte had previously trained wither her platoon in the 199th. 

But nothing happened. 

They continued with training, and soon Charlotte was fed up. They were no realistic ways to fully treat an actual person in combat. Her and Gene had been working with the Dog and Fox Company medics for the week, while the men continued practice shooting their weapons and getting familiar with how each weapon functioned. Charlotte had formally written up a request to treat people with real combat injuries for the medics, who'se duty was to treat men with real injuries like that. She stood in front of Gene, and then Spina, Ryan and Oates, and then Pepping and Mampre. They'd all agreed together that they needed more guidance in how they'd be led in the process of saving real, injured lives. They needed training, realistic training at that.

_Captain Sobel,_

_As the medics of Easy Company, as well as Dog and Fox Company, we'd personally like to make a claim that we do not get the proper amount of training on the ability to treat a combat wounded man in the field, because we haven't actually been on the combat field. We feel it is only right that we medics, get the chance to treat someone as if they had gone through a battle, just to go over it a few times as medics, for a bit of better preparation on our own side. Thank you._

_2nd Battalion Combat Medics_

Sobel received the letter that night, and soon enough the following evening after dinner, the medics were all called from their sleeping quarters to the training hall. Sobel stood with a few other Lieutenants from the multiple companies, facing the medics as they entered. Charlotte glanced at Gene, and gave him a slight nod. He quickly flashed the razor in his hand her way, and she gave him a quick wink. She looked to Oates, and he quickly flipped the syrette her way, and tapped it three times, as it showed the blue liquid inside. She sniffed. The medics all took their seats in front of the multiple leaders. Even though they were enlisted men, they still held a huge respect for the most part even from the leaders, and when they asked for extra practice the leaders weren't quick to say 'no'.

" I received the letter I was given," Sobel exclaimed looking over the original 6 that had put it together and the other 10 that were part of Easy, Fox, and Dog but didn't take part in writing the letter. " and so now, we are going to give you 'casualties' that you will be able to perform on, such as me and Lieutenant Grosse of Dog. You will have the night to practice, since iI know most of the effects of the medicine you use will wear off in the morning." 

As their 'casualties' laid down, the medics got to quick working, of using whatever they could best to knock out the leaders two leaders the best they could. They might've been here to just practice bandaging wounds, improvising casts and splints, and evacuations, but they took bigger pride than that, and got to quick work. Once they practiced plunging morphine into the correct thigh, Grosse went out like a light. Charlotte carefully crouched around the two, Sobel and Grosse, and waved Gene over, pointing to Grosse and the mustache he sported all the time. Gene hurried over and began the quick work of snipping away the thing called a mustache away from the Lieutenant. Charlotte then looked to Oates and waved him over. Oates hurried over with the anesthetic, and quickly plunged it into the already dazed and confused Sobel, knocking him out almost immediately. Charlotte then made a quick incision, shushing the snickering that came from Spina nearby, and slowly the medics performed the small operation of what you called an appendectomy, which is the surgical operation in which the vermiform appendix is removed. Once the medics had finished, they left the two unconscious leaders, neatly laid next to each other, snickering as they left the room quickly. 

Charlotte bust out of the hall, letting out a full-blown cackle, with Gene and the rest of the medics behind her. She quickly high fived the group of men before she and Gene split from them and hurried to their billet. Charlotte opened the door, cackling, and many of the men were surprised to see Gene nearly doubled over, laughing, behind her as she shut the door. They shared confused looks at the two laughing medics.

" What they call you down for?" Toye asked coming over to the girl. She tried to speak, but ended up snorting, which made a few of the men chuckle just at the sound. She caught her breath, and began explaining what the medics had done.

" We wrote a letter, asking Sobel for more realistic training as medics, and he obliged, and that's what we gave him. We shaved off a Lieutenant's mustache from Dog, and then we gave Sobel an anesthetic, that knocked him out, and will make him incredibly loopy in the morning, and then we performed an appendectomy, on him, or the removal of a part of the appendix." she explained, before letting out another wheezing laugh. Soon the entire billet was nearly cackling. 

They all hated Sobel, so at some point, a little retaliation, from the most innocent part of the company, was hilarious.


	13. jump wings

_"Only the gentle are ever really strong."_

_-James Dean_

***

Sobel was not the most pleased the following morning, but no one stepped forward, and no Easy Company man would let the most loved medics step forward, so no further investigation was mounted on this cause. Charlotte left the hall with a wide smirk, and a giggle. 

News that the companies were moving to Fort Benning for their jump training traveled quickly throughout the camp, and many people were surprised at how close their jump wings were to being pinned to their uniforms. Sink was the brilliant genius who read about the Japanese 100 mile march. 2nd Battalion was bound to march from Toccoa to Atlanta, Dog, Fox, and Easy. The 118 miles march began at 0600 on November 29th, spanning for 3 days. 

She continued strong, walking with a guard and hardened features through the chilly snow as it fell from the sky. She spent her nights curled up against Luz in their tents, providing the warmth and body heat they needed. 

The final night was tough though. The chill was coming through the pup tent and right up her nose as she tried to push her face away into a warm place like Luz's neck. Her teeth were chattering and her tiny body was doing nothing to provide an ounce of body heat.

" You still cold, sunshine?" Luz asked her, a yawn following it.

" Freezing." she chattered out. Luz sat up and attempted to close the flaps of the pup tent tighter together to keep the wind out and the cold night air, before coming back with his sleeping bag and shifting closer to the girl.

" Come on, shift closer. Body heat." Luz said. Charlotte shifted her body closer in the sleeping bag and hid her head under Luz's.

" I don't ever want to experience this cold again." she said sniffling as Luz's warm breath came down on her nose.

" Me either, sunshine." he said numbly, wrapping his arm over her and bringing her closer as he began shivering.

Marching into Atlanta on the 3rd and final day, all Charlotte could feel was happiness as the band played for them as they marched into the town, as people cheered. She smiled and it brightened some fo the hopes of the other men around her that were feeling down in the dumps. The Press snapped pictures and Charlotte managed a smile wide for the camera, but couldn't forget the throbbing in her feet. That night, everyone's feet were positioned up with ice and everyone snored in an actual bed after 3 nights. After arriving in early December of 1942, the time for jumping had arrived quickly. The planes were shaky, from what Charlotte could tell. 

And the excitement with the wonderful mix of fear built up inside her as the plane flew through the air. She tried her best to remember the instructions given to her by the Sergeant that had been explaining to them what the experience was going to be like. They were to jump from a C-47 aircraft 5 times throughout the end of November and December to receive their jump wings. And then they'd be paratroopers. And the thought was utterly terrifying.

" Get ready!" someone yelled all the sudden, and Charlotte's mind jumped awake. Charlotte grabbed her hook as she stood and hooked it to the wire.

" Check equipment!" the man yelled. She bent over a bit and began adjusting and checking the areas of Luz's uniform as she felt Liebgott, respectfully, doing the same to her own. She gave a few things a tug and then patted his shoulder gently.

" Sound-off for equipment check!" the man yelled. The numbers started. She heard Liebgott behind her gently tap her shoulder.

" Six-okay!" he yelled. She touched Luz's before yelling, " Five okay!" The numbers continued.

" Stand in the door!" the man yelled, as the group moved up, Charlotte's hand holding tight to hook. He yelled in Winter's ear, the light turning green.

" Go, go!" yelled the man, as the group moved forward, people flying out of the aircraft. Charlotte got in the window, her stomach plummeting slightly as she saw they were up now 1000 feet in the air.

" Ready!" yelled the man in her ear.

" Yes, sir!" she yelled, only just before she stepped off. Soon enough she was flying through the air her parachute now deployed. The training hit her in the head like a bullet. The freefall she had felt was now a quiet and peaceful, rocking of herself in the chute carrier. She looked back at the plane where others were flying out behind her. She felt like a bird, flying through the air, free as she could be, before landing, her feet giving out from under her onto the ground. Her smile was bright, like the ray of sunshine she was. She stood up the smile making her easy to be found. Liebgott made it to her first, and a smile of his own lit up his face when he Charlotte disentangling from the parachute.

" Lieb!" she squealed before pulling him into a tight hug. He laughed lightly in her ear, tickling it before pulling back. Her smile was wide and proud and infectious. It was completely, utterly beautiful. They jumped the 4th on Christmas Eve, and then Christmas Day was their day off. Surprisingly enough to them. Charlotte sat with a group of her closest friends in the mess hall as it snowed bullets outside, where a large fire crackled in the center of it all. She was curled up in a blanket between Skinny and Gene. The group had been talking late into the night, and some who had been on kitchen duty that day had brought some food and coffee they'd managed to steal from the kitchens. They'd broken into multiple different songs many times, such as Silent Night or Happy Holiday by Bing Crosby. Liebgott, well he was Jewish, but even though he didn't celebrate Christmas, he celebrated the fact that everyone was together and they were staple Christmas songs. Surprisingly, people even had gifts for each other, and it seemed somewhat planned. The boys had gotten together and been assigned gifts for each other, and someone had been assigned one for Charlotte, but she was unknowing to it.

" So, you probably all know that we all have gifts under our seats, so I think we should hand them out." Skip said standing up. Charlotte was confused, but smiled when she saw a gift placed at her feet, by non-other than Malarkey. She smiled, picking up the box as other men ripped into their presents. Inside was a pack of paper and a pencil, as well as stamps and envelopes, and ink. She turned with bright eyes looking up at him, only to realize that everyone else was watching and the boys had happened their gifs with nothing inside.

" We all chipped in for this one, Sunshine." Malarkey said and she smiled. " We know how much you write to your family and miss them." She shot up from her spot with a smile and hugged him closely before swarming everyone into one big group hug. Liebgott yelled out another yelp of Currahee and soon that's what the entire group was yelling happily with each other. Of course she thought of her family back home and her brothers out in the war and MJ and her mother, but she was here and happy and that's all that mattered. 

The next jump was the following day, going the exact same way, with Charlotte's wide smile infecting the numerous group of Easy Company's men every time they landed and a new wave of excitement overcame Charlotte. The ceremony was the highlight of the day. Everyone was dead silent as Colonel Sink walked in and gave the Company a nod. A smile came onto Charlotte's face when she felt the jump wings attached. She tried to imagine Mary-Jane or Lucie or her brothers or even her parents and what they'd say. She couldn't hold the smile in as Colonel Sink saluted her.

" Congratulations, Corporal Tarvers." he said, the smile contagious even to him.

" Thank you, sir." she said, her smile wider. He chuckled. She'd gotten her jump wings. The jump-wings that would lead her amazing places one day. The celebration party afterwards topped the entire thing off. Charlotte didn't want to make her presence know as she slipped into the bar where all the soldiers and a few local gals were. But once she stepped out of the cover of the dark all eyes were on the sunshine soldier. She wore her female issued skirt with her usual, professional uniform on top, and her hair was in loose curls down her back, her cheeks flamed up from the attention.

" Hey look everybody, it's Sunshine!" she heard Liebgott call out, and even more eyes grazed her. She smiled, almost embarrassingly as cheers and wolf-whistles echoed, but she knew her Company and she knew they were only teasing her. She smiled and slid hastily into a seat next to Liebgott and she lightly punched him in the shoulder. She had to admit, everyone looked great. All the boys with their gelled and combed hair only made her cheeks heat further and the fact that some of the Privates watched her from opposite sides of the rooms didn't help either.

" You look great, Sunshine." Liebgott said next to her, as he sipped his beer. 

" Well, I do clean up good, but so do you boys." she said with a cheeky grin to Liebgott as well as Grant, Skinny and Popeye who were also there. 

" So I've been told." Grant said with a smirk.

" Very right, Chucky." she said, smirking. Her and Grant were continually called the 'twins from different mothers', because they were Charles and Charlotte, with the brown hair and the blue eyes to die for, so the two acted like siblings, and Charlotte even wrestled Chuck like she'd been in the womb with him at birth. 

" You lost the bet though, sunshine," Chuck said on her other side. She grumbled under breath. She'd made the poor bet against Chuck, saying that she could beat Chuck to a light post when they were walking here, and he thought she wouldn't. With her over confident self, she raced Chuck, who has much longer legs than her to the light post and lost, and now she had to try beer. She grabbed Chuck's bottle as the table watched her stare at the liquid with wide eyes. 

" You guys are assholes, you all now that right?" she muttered. 

" Of course, it's tattooed on my neck, sunshine, we talked about this." he said, resting an arm over the back of her chair, waiting for her to try the beer. 

" Ok you must be the only asshole at this table, Chuck." she muttered, slapping his arm. 

" They're all gentlemen." she said pointing to the others boys. Liebgott flung imaginary hair over his shoulder, as Skinny and Popeye clinked glasses and downed half their bottles. 

" Thank you madam." Popeye called.

" Oui oui." called Skinny as they both finished their bottles. 

" Ok, so can Mister Asshole ask you to just try?" Chuck said to her nodding her on. She had been wanting to for a while anyway, so she let her lips touch the bottle surface as she took a tiny sip. She immediately began coughing out the horrid liquid, slamming the bottle to the table, and reaching for a different drink. Liebgott shoved water into her hands and she sucked down the liquid with ease before clearing her throat to see Chuck laughing. She stared with flamed eyes at the man, jokingly. 

" You're funny, mister, very funny." she said, leaning back against the chair and looking over at him, with crossed arms. " It did not taste like a fillet of steak though." 

" Come on, sunshine, remember I told you that it tasted like crap and you wouldn't want it?" Skinny said to her. 

" Oh, I remember Skinny," she said with a smirk, " clear as frickin day, but here I am, having a few ounces of that horrid liquid in my body." She slapped Chuck on the shoulder and he faked pain.

" Oh you wound me, Charlotte." he said, grasping his elbow. 

" That's ok, I'm a medic, Chucky, I'll kiss it better." she said with a smirk.

" Really?" Chuck said eyes wide.

" No, dipshit, I lost a bet to you, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll." she mused. 

" But we're like 2 inches apart." he argued back. 

" And how many feet is that, Charles?" she asked, leaning back against his arm. 

" Not a foot, Charlotte, I'm not dumb." he argued back. She raised a brow.

" I beg to differ." she said back, turning her head away, head held high. 

" Children, children!" Liebgott called standing next to the two. 

" What?" they asked in unison up at the, calm-for-once, Liebgott. 

" Man, you sure you aren't related, you act just like annoying siblings." Popeye called. 

" Yeah, it's like seeing my twin cousins fight at Christmas dinner, that's a nightmare." Skinny said. 

" Yeah, Charles, amuse me, why aren't we siblings?" she asked, leaning against his shoulder like a child. 

" Do you want me to explain that to you?" he said a joking twinkle in his eyes. " I mean you aren't even out of high school yet."

" Well, if I'm not out of high school yet and you are my twin, then neither are you, dumbass." she said laughing. The two couldn't keep it up anymore and broke out into laughs as the rest of the table broke out laughing too. 

" Ten-hut!" someone yelled, and Charlotte switched right into her Focus mode. Everyone was at attention, and Charlotte only let the smile grow when she saw Colonel Sink make his way into the celebration.

" Well, at ease, paratroopers." he smiled across the new paratroopers, which only made Charlotte smile wider and her cheeks become rosier. Sink noticed and winked at her.

" Good evening, Easy Company." he said.

" Evening, sir!" everyone called back.

" Now parachute infantry is a brand-new concept in American military history. But by God, the 506 is gonna forge that brand-new concept into victory." he said, and a chorus of yes, sirs followed him.

" I want you to know that I'm damned proud of each and every one of you." he said, and Charlotte's heart swelled. She thought of all her friends and her Lieutenants, and even Sobel.

" Now you deserve this party." he said, as Chuck came up with a beer in front of Liebgott and Charlotte. She smiled.

" Thank you, Sergeant Grant." he said taking the cup.

" Sir." he answered with a nod. Chuck stood again next to the girl and she punched him lightly in the shoulder, and he kicked her foot back. Charlotte's smile was only growing by the minute and Sink saw that.

" I would like to say how proud I am of you being gentlemen as well. Corporal Tarvers is the only woman in this fine regiment and to say the least, I'm even prouder of how each and everyone of Easy Company's men has treated her. She's worked hard to show her place, and showing how important her spot is her in Easy Company. Let's get a round of applause for our very own Sunshine soldier!" Sink called, raising his glass. The men erupted into cheers, and Liebgott pulled the girl into a small side hug, and she smiled wider her cheeks even more aflame. She couldn't stop smiling and neither could the rest of the company.

" And so, I want you to have fun and remember our motto...Currahee!" Sink yelled, raising his glass higher.

" Currahee!" the men yelled, Charlotte's voice ringing out as well. Men dunked down their drinks and smiles spread. Charlotte gave a small kiss on the cheek to Chuck before running off to find Gene to congratulate him. Chuck smiled after the young medic, as a few guys clapped him on the back to congratulate him and each other. She was their sunshine. She found Gene not a few moments later, talking with Spina their fellow medic, as well as Skip, Luz, and Joe Toye. The music was back up and playing and the girl's smile was wide.

" C'mon Gene, let's dance!" she squealed, pulling his hand.

" I'm not the best, Charlie." he whispered as she pulled him to the dance floor.

" Who says I was either? Just dance." she whispered playfully in his ear before letting the tune of the jazzy music swing her around, dancing and smiling, her hair everywhere.

" Tu es tres bon, Charlie." called Gene.

" Merci!" she called back to him, grabbing his hands and swinging him around with the beautiful sunshine smile the Company loved. The two enjoyed each other's company, twirling and laughing, wide smiles on both their faces. Soon a group of Easy men formed around the two, clapping and cheering and hollering as the two spun and danced together, with their upbeat moves and tapping of their feet. Gene twirled Charlotte into his arms before twirling her out again. Her smile lit up the room, and everyone's hearts felt warm. 

She danced with other various members of Easy like Luz, Skip, Chuck, Popeye, and Skinny. Skinny being well, rather the worst, as he kept stepping over her feet, but it only made it giggle more as the two moved together on the dance floor. Luz was by far the best, but she assumed that was because he was rather the comedic person, so he always had a pop in his step. Soon enough she had to call it a night. Her feet exhausted, her eyes somewhat droopy, and her smile still on full display, she made way to the door. 

Once she reached it, she began to hear " You Are My Sunshine" being played and she turned to look from the door, to see every Easy man looking at her leave and she smiled. She smiled her sunshine smile, wide and proud. 

She was the sunshine.


	14. the troop ship

_" Hard days will end and the sun will rise again."_

_\- Amy Kennedy_

***

Throughout the following months, Easy Company performed multiple nighttime to daytime 3 day practices in the forest and surrounding areas of the town they were in. Charlotte, in her previous platoon before Easy, had performed similar tasks that her Platoon Leader then called "Hell Hikes Through Hell" which she thought was appropriately named. When they bedded down for the night, she'd be in one place and everyone else would be in the other, feet away from her, because they didn't want to have to sleep near her. But she didn't let that affect her, she felt she had more privacy. 

With Easy Company, though, it was different. The boys and her were huddled together in small semi circles, and the guys didn't mind curling up with her to help maintain body heat at night. She knew she could fend for herself, and sleep alone without any extra body heat, but she was glad the boys were concerned enough to go to those lengths. They moved from Benning to Mackall in February for more training exercises and training jumps. The whole of the 101st had been moved a few months after receiving their jump wings. June 23rd was one of those examples, before Easy Company moved again. Sobel had his platoon set up in the perfect, wait-to-attack position. 

But then he got all jumpy, like always. 

Charlotte was next to Gene, seething. He was like the big brother that she needed out here. The whole company was, but there were always a select few who were like Gene. Sobel stared into the dense pine forest of North Carolina, a few birds chirping in the background. He was jumpy, from what Charlotte could tell. Charlotte glanced at Gene, who could only shake his head and sigh in return before adjusting his helmet. Charlotte's hair was shorter now as well. Sobel had revoked a weekend pass for it being too long a month or so back, and told her to cut it immediately. It was near shoulder length, so her braids only made her look younger. Luz had promised her she only looked cuter with them at that length as she would run around with the boys and they'd swing back and forth.

" Petty." she heard Sobel whisper in desperation, waving over the poor man.

" Map. Come on." he urged.

" Aw, Christ." Petty mumbled readjusting his gun and pulling out the folded up map. He stood up, walking past the two medics, mumbling incoherent, voluntary curse words as he made way toward the CO.

" We're in the wrong position." she heard Sobel say aloud. Charlotte grimaced and tried not to slam her boot into the ground. Winters slid over the edge, quickly and came right up on Sobel's left side. The two spoke in hushed voices, until Sobel marched past Winters somewhat angrily.

" 2nd platoon, move out." he called, calmly out to the platoon.

" What?" she heard Skip ask.

" Tactical column." Winters muttered.

" Shit." Charlotte muttered under her breath. Everyone gathered their equipment in a hurried fashion following behind their CO and Winters. Charlotte adjusted her medic band, almost like a nervous tick she'd developed as she and Gene stayed close to their leaders in the front as they moved through the dense forest. A rustle echoed from ahead of the group and the 'enemy' platoon shot up in their camouflage in front of them, weapons pointed at their hearts. Charlotte internally groaned and gave a sideways glance to Winters who slowly stood from the ground next to Bill.

" Captain, you've just been killed." came the Drill Leader's grim voice. " Along with 95% of your company. Your outfit?"

" Easy Company. 2nd Battalion 506th." Sobel answered. Joe Toye from the look of it was trying not to rip off Sobel's face.

" Leave three wounded men on the ground," the Drill Leader concluded, Charlotte giving a sideways glance to Lipton. He gave her a soft smile that seemed to settle her insides for the moment. " And report back to the assembly area."

" God damn it." Sobel muttered under his breath. Charlotte sighed and scratched her neck before looking at Gene, who was looking at Sobel with what seemed to her like pity. He gave a shake of his head. Sobel turned motioning to 3 men who dropped their stuff in reprieve. Winters walked past Gene and Charlotte, giving her shoulder a squeeze before following Sobel away. The walk back through the forest to the assembly area was quiet. 

The two medics were near the back, Charlotte fuming. Gene was terrified she'd punch someone. She stared daggers at the back of Sobel's head, her blood boiling, her knuckles turning white. Gene had a tight grip on her arm to keep her from launching herself forward. 

The Company moved to train in Kentucky and Tennessee, in the muggy heat of the summer, before they made their move to Fort Bragg, North Carolina for even more additional practice, the whole time with Sobel. It made Charlotte hate Sobel even more as they continued to move from camp to camp with him, practicing more and more, her anger growing more and more, over the edge practically, for the man in front of her. 

Fort Bragg was a camp just before their move to Camp Shanks, New York, where'd they'd finally leave America, and their fate would be decided. Before Charlotte walked out of her barracks she gave a glance of herself into the mirror. She hadn't gazed into one in a while. Her thumb rubbed her dog tags, and she fiddled with her other hand on her braids. Her female issued skirt was rolled in a ball in her luggage and she had on her male issued bottoms like the rest of the men. She didn't want to look any different. She wanted to blend in and fade away. This was not a celebration like after their jump wings. They were on the move again. She stepped out from the barracks and was met by the chatter of all the men's voices filling her eyes. She drifted toward Bull, Luz, Martin, Liebgott and Muck.

" 'Eh Sunshine." called Bull, pulling the cigar from his mouth with a smile. She gave a bright smile up to him.

" Hi, Bull." she answered, placing her bag at her feet.

" Let me get that for ya." Bull said picking up her bag and launching it into the cart.

" I could've done it myself." she said with a smirk.

" I know, I know, kid. Come on." he said, helping her up into the cart, George fixating himself right next to her. Once arriving on the train, Charlotte sat down alone before most of the boys had gotten on and curled her feet up into a ball looking out the window. Her cap was off, her braids still fairly put together and she had a far off look on her face. Some of the Company men she knew but wasn't close with looked at her, dazed and exhausted looking, but didn't say anything. Winters saw from his letter writing, but only smiled gently at her. Even the sun needed a break sometimes.

" Sunshine." someone called snapping the young girl from her trance. She uncoiled and looked over gently at the person next to her. She was surprised to see Johnny Martin sitting next to her. Sure he was extremely nice to her, and they always had a good laugh, but he had plenty of other friends to be with besides her. He was a married man, higher up than some of the ones with girlfriends or no one and he had this tough aura about him that was intriguing. He simply wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled the young girl close. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, curling back into her ball.

" What's on your mind, kid?" he asked her.

" I'm tired, Johnny." she answered, playing with a stray string on her knee.

" Well, glad I'm here cause I'm tired too." he answered, kicking up his feet and getting comfortable. She smiled and made herself comfortable before gently falling asleep by his side. Johnny peaked at her through half closed eyes and smiled at the young medic. She was Easy's sunshine. The Brooklyn Naval Shipyard was packed with soldiers from multiple platoons and companies and everyone seemed a little on edge. Camp Shanks, had been more or less a dump, and had only provided the information that they were headed to Europe, and for sure this time. For early September the air was like a blast furnace and the sweat was like a trickle down her face. Charlotte was next to Luz as they boarded the ship, her back just a bit on the heavier side as her exhaustion caught up with her. Luz noticed the young girl's exhaustion.

" Here sunshine, I got it." Luz quipped taking the bag from Charlotte. She smiled gratefully.

" Thanks George." she said following the man up. George knew the girl could carry her weight, but there were times where it was better to be a gentleman. As the ship took off, men crowded the railings of the ship as the last look of America for god know's how long and of the statue of liberty passed by. It was an eerie silence, except for Charlotte who struggled to see in front of all the men. Bull smiled at the girl before lifting her by her armpits and sitting her on the railing, keeping a tight hold to the life vest she had on. She smiled at the sight of the statue of liberty, what marked America as a place of freedom, what her family had seen when they arrived in America from France.

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_Soon your son/daughter will drop from the sky to engage and defeat the enemy. Your frequent letters of love and encouragement will arm him/her with a fighting heart. With that he/she cannot fail, but will win glory for himself/herself, make you proud of him/her and his/her country ever grateful for his/her service in its hour of need._

_Herbert M. Sobel, Captain_

_Commanding_

Easy Company being Easy Company were plunged right into the center of the smelly boat for sleeping quarters. Charlotte had helped some of the men with their sea-sickness, and now she had a headache of her own. She climbed up the levels of bunks before settling into one with Liebgott where her head was, Domingus and Skinny below her and Gene next to her. She collapsed on the pillow holding her head.

" ...So he can hand-feed 'em to the flamingos." She heard Muck saying as he neared the group, his rafter still on his body, with Malarkey behind him. She flipped over and hung over the side, to listen in curiously.

" Flamingos are mean, they bite." said Domingus, with an upturned lip.

" So do the naked native girls." Skinny muttered sarcastically.

" With any luck." Perconte answered just as sarcastic as he passed by, leaving Skinny to smirk. She reached down and ruffled his hair lightly.

" Hey guys, I'm glad I'm going to Europe." she heard Toye call from his spot diagonal from her across the way. With the bicker of whether they'd be in the Pacific or Europe, this was a constant battle no one had won. Some happy, some sad, Charlotte didn't care she loved hearing the constant bicker. It was a form of entertainment.

" Hitler gets one of these right across the windpipe," Toye started, opening up his knife, " Roosevelt changes Thanksgiving to Joe Toye Day and pays me 10 grand a year for the rest of my ----ing life." Charlotte giggled and Toye sent a smirk her way. Chuckles followed. Skinny turned, with the flask and offered her the canteen filled with water. She gratefully took a sip before passing it back down to him, with a thankful smile his way.

" What if we don't get to Europe? What if they send us to North Africa?" Smokey Gordon asked diagonal, but above, to Joe.

" My brother's in North Africa. He says it's hot." Guarnere said, smoking a cigarette underneath him and across from Domingus.

" Really, it's hot in Africa?" Malarkey said sarcastically looking over top his magazine.

" Shut up." answered Bill. " The point is, it don't matter where we go. Once we get into combat, the only person you can trust is yourself and the fella next to you."

" Hey, as long as he's a paratrooper." Joe said turning at Bill's feet to look at him.

" Oh yeah?" Luz called climbing up the level's of sleeping bunks, " And what if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?"

" If I'm next to Sobel in combat, I'm moving on down the line, hook up with some other officer like Heyliger or Winters." Christenson called from his bed.

" I like Winters, too, I'd trust him completely." Charlotte said, resting her head on a nearby pillow.

" I like Winters, he's a good man, but when the bullets start flying, I don't know if I want a Quaker doing my fighting for me." Bill said sitting up. She raised a brow.

" How do you know he's a Quaker?" Christenson called back.

" He ain't Catholic." Bill said standing.

" Neither's Sobel." Christenson reverberated.

" That prick's a son of Abraham." Bill said.

" He's what?" she heard Liebgott's voice break her from her slumber.

" He's a Jew." answered Bill.

" Oh, fuck." she heard Liebgott say before slamming his strike down on the ground and jumping off the hammock bed. His dog tags clanged together.

" I'm a Jew." Liebgott said, as Charlotte slowly sat up in her bed.

" Congratulations." answered Bill, " Get your nose out of my face." Liebgott snarled before hefting a punch toward Bill. Men jumped up everywhere, and plenty of people attempted to stop it. Skinny had his arms wrapped around Liebgott, while Bill was being pulled back by multiple people. The brawl started and it amped up Charlotte's headache. And no one was stopping it. She loved her friends but she had a pounding headache. She jumped down from her own bed.

" Stop!" she yelled her voice breaking the fight between the two and silencing the section of the boat.

" I do not feel good at all, and having to hear the bicker between you two in this cramped living area, is not gonna fly with me. My headaches only progressed, so either take this outside or sit down and shut the fuck up." she snapped, the tears threatening her vision. She was not going to break down right here. It was quiet and Liebgott and Bill both knew they'd screwed up.

" Sunshine-" Bill started but she glared at him. 

" I have to head up to the main deck anyway. I don't even care anymore, you guys battle it all you want." she stammered, her voice monotoned again. She turned on her heel, picked up her medic satchel and pushed past the men to the exit. 


	15. the battle buddy

_" Even a strong woman, needs a shoulder to lean on, someone who'll just listen as tears roll down to her face, and remind her that no matter how far she's fallen, she'll get up stronger and wiser than before. "_

_-unknown_

_***_

_WARNING: a form of assault against charlotte, read cautiously - verbal abuse ( short )_

_***_

" Wait, Charlotte!" Liebgott called his voice getting swallowed up by the commotion. She pushed through the crowd, attempting to keep her head down and out of sight, but the immense onslaught of tears that webbed their way into her vision didn't help. A hand caught her and she spun to meet some of Phillips' old friends from Dog Company.

" Oh look, Easy's girl's crying. What's wrong, sweetheart, cat got your tongue, boy you like hate ya? Someone upset your weak heart? Did Thomas Bernadad write another article?" he answered, the group around him laughing.

" Leave me alone." she mumbled, trying to push past but the hold only grew tighter. She winced in pain. She gripped her medic bag close and tried to push away, the men just holding tighter. Her cheeks were flamed a bright red and her tears were coming faster, attempting to leak from her eyes, but she sucked them down. She wasn't going to let one fall in front of him. He didn't deserve her tears, none of them were deserving of them. The situation felt all too similar to her as Phillips' friend, William Thompson pulled her closer to him, his face meeting hers.

" Oh come on, just one kiss for Phillips." he cooed, the men laughing and jeering. His face continued to come closer as she tried to force herself away.

" Please stop." she said quieter now, her voice drowning itself out from the rest. It was assault. The forced kiss was worse. She was trying to push William away but he was stronger. She pushed him away, but he forced her back on, reaching for her collar of her shirt. She let out a broken cry before she was pulled back and a wonderful voice filled her ears.

" Let her fucking go man!" Liebgott's voice hollered, silencing the group of Dog soldiers.

" Let's get outta here." Liebgott whispered in her ear, leading her away from the scene. She was on the verge of tears by this point, Dog Company laughing and cat calling to the two in the back. Liebgott and Charlotte reached the top deck, in hopes of fresh air calming her down. She was shaking, and as soon as they reached the railing of the boat, Charlotte retched over the edge, Liebgott rubbing her back gently. She pulled back, wiping her mouth with a shaking hand. Liebgott watched the girl, their sunshine, now shaken and eyes filled with unshed tears in front of him. He'd hurt her, and now she'd only gotten hurt more.

" I-I..I-I'm sorry. I-I d..don't know w-w-why he di-id that." she stuttered out, her voice wavering and cracking as she attempted to speak normally. What surprised Liebgott is, she wasn't crying. He had never seen her cry before, and yet as he stood here, he watched as she kept her firm stance up in front of him, swallowing the tears in her eyes as she watched the sea with crossed arms. Joe stood there not really sure how to approach the situation. She was shaking still though, her breathing uneven and labored. 

So he hugged her. 

And she immediately hugged him back, shoving her head into his shoulder, hiding from the world for a bit. Her breathing slowed gradually, but she didn't shed a tear.

" What's going on here?" a voice asked, making Joe look up from Charlotte seeing Winters and Nixon standing there, looking at the two. Joe looked the two in the eye not speaking. They knew.

" What's going on, Liebgott?" Winters asked dropping the formalities and getting to the point concern growing in his voice.

" Something happened between her and the men from Dog Company. I don't know if you want the details now, because it might upset her, sir." He explained, looking down at the poor girl who was now peaking up from Joe's chest with big tear-filled eyes.

" Hey, Nix, take Charlotte somewhere to calm down. Joe we can talk now." said Winters looking towards Joe. He nodded. Charlotte came back from Joe and she only looked right into his eyes.

" I'll come back ok? We can talk when I come back. Go with Lieutenant Nixon? Ok?" Joe cooed gently towards Charlotte. She nodded before turning to Nixon, who wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and led her away. Winters turned to Liebgott.

" What happened?" He asked leaning against the railing.

" She went off to get supplies from the medical desk, sir, a bit angrily, but she wasn't feeling that good either. I went to call after her and when I found her, a man from Dog Company was verbally abusing her and then forced her to kiss him. I pulled him off and took her away from the situation, sir." explained Liebgott. Winters studied Joe. He looked shaken up a bit.

" She's like a little sister, sir. Seeing her like that, I've never felt like that in my life." Joe said quietly.

" Head back down to Easy, Liebgott. I'll take care of this. Thank you for telling me." Winters said nodding to Joe.

" Sir." Joe answered with a nod before turning and going back downstairs. Nixon had an arm around Charlotte who was sipping hot chocolate as he sipped coffee. He was gently rubbing her shoulder as she sat curled against him. Winters came up next to them, startling Nixon, but Charlotte looked frozen sipping her hot drink. She was quiet.

" Charlotte?" Winters asked the young girl, who was dazed staring forward.

" Sunshine?" he started again. The young girl turned her head to look up at him, the sadness seeping into him. Winters sighed and went over sitting next to Charlotte's opposite side.

" Joe told me what happened, and if you want to bunk with Nix and I, we are completely fine with that." Winters stated, the young girl looking up at him with glazed eyes.

" I'm ok, sir. I promise. Easy's got my back." she answered, her lip trembling. Winters didn't want to push the girl, but the thought of her going back down there with all the men, rattled him to the core.

" Are you sure?" Winters asked. Charlotte nodded.

" I'm ok." she said softly again, a small sunshine smile on her lips. She was smiling through her pain and tears and that's what made her beautiful. As Charlotte made her way down to the bunks alone with her cup of hot chocolate, she was quiet and solemn. Many of the men were asleep in their bunks or chatting with the person next to them. She enjoyed that it was quiet for once, and as she reached Easy's section, some people sat up noticing her arrival. But she walked past to her bunk. She placed her hot chocolate on a flat area before climbing up to her bunk and settling in. 

Easy watched the girl, silent and sad. The girl was facing Gene and away from the other bunks as he saw the sadness in her eyes. He could only reach over and rub her hand with his thumb gently. She hadn't let a tear fall, and that was all she needed to make herself happy for now. 

About 2 weeks later, the S.S. Samaria had docked itself into the harbors of England, at Swindon. Easy then moved to Aldbourne. Easy was settling itself into the daily lives of the people of Aldbourne. Charlotte thought the town was beautiful. The homes, the places, the views, the people, everything made Charlotte happy and the men could see that. They were glad to see her happy especially after the boat ride where she stayed quieter and subdue. Charlotte, upon request of Lt. Winters, had been billeted with Joe Liebgott. He'd seen what happened to her on the ship, and at the moment Winters thought that was the best idea for housing. The two were with a lovely mother of 4, who's husband was at war. Her children ranging from ages 4-14 were all extremely nice and well kept, and a relief for Charlotte, which Joe saw. 

Charlotte, in early training had talked in lengths about her siblings and her younger cousins and things like that, so he knew she was happy to see kids again. When the two first arrived, Mrs. Elizabeth Fredricks was there with a smile, her children at her skirt behind her staring up at amazement at the American Soldiers in front of them that they'd heard about for weeks.

" It's so nice to finally meet you both, I have dinner already on the table if you don't mind." Elizabeth said with a smile. " We'll get to know each other, the children haven't stopped asking questions!" Charlotte smiled wide. Elizabeth let them set their things down in the main hall before leading them to dinner. The table was filled with the 7 spots, as well as roast beef, potatoes, green beans, carrots, and bread. Charlotte's stomach grumbled at the sight. Her and Joe sat down next to each other at the given seat as the children and their mother took their seats as well. 

The two soldiers filled their plates, with everything in front of them. The little one, Thomas who was 4, was eating with a smile on his face. Judy who was 7, was watching in amazement as Joe ate beside Charlotte, her eyes wide. Then there was Robert, who preferred the name Bobby at age 13, eating his fill, but also stunned by Joe and Charlotte as well. Then there was Mary, the 14 year old, who's cheeks had stayed red the entire time Joe was in the room.

" So, how was your trip over?" Elizabeth asked, and Joe and Charlotte knew she was just trying to be nice, but she didn't know the other side. Joe spoke up after swallowing.

" Was as good as it got, ma'am. Pretty stuffy conditions down in the center of the boat, but Easy's used to that." answered Joe.

" Make yourselves at home, here. And get some rest tonight, I'll have breakfast at 6 tomorrow since you'll be leaving early." confirmed Elizabeth.

" Why do you talk funny?" asked Judy looking at the two.

" Judith." scolded her mother, but Charlotte only smiled wider.

" It's fine, I promise you." she said. " We're from America, so we talk with this type of accent, the same goes to you guys with your British ones to Joe and me." The kids were in complete awe, and that only warmed Charlotte's heart. The room that two had to share was better than what they'd had in over a year. There was only one bed, but having to share rooms, bunks, and beds with the boys every night, Charlotte didn't care. She was exhausted. She got an actual shower for the first time in a while that night. She was able to scrub any grime from her skin, any sweat or dirt, and the grease. She scrubbed her hair, and got it lavender smelling again. She was in bliss. She even brushed her teeth with a proper tooth brush and her hair with a hair brush. She was warm and comfortable for once. She stepped out of the bathroom quietly, crawling into the bed quietly next to Joe. She snuggled comfortably into the pillow, sighing in content at the comfort she felt. She turned and faced Joe who had a small smile on his face.

" Good night, Joe." she whispered, a small smile on her. 

" Good night, Sunshine." he answered. Her smile grew. Their practices were tougher now that they were officially in England. The medics were given more intricate lessons and things to memorize, which only made Charlotte more exhausted, but she didn't mind. Working with Gene and Spina was fun, and the three always enjoyed each other's company no matter how late and long they were out. The lectures with their Captains and Lieutenants hadn't gotten any easier, but more enjoyable as everyone got comfortable and settled in. Most days the medics trained away from the rest of the Company, but sometimes they worked together as a platoon or battalion to move across 'battlefields' and practice if someone was wounded. 

The day was bright, some misty fog sweeping over England in the early fall. Easy Company stood in their respective platoons, as a drill instructor explained the purpose of what it meant to physically fight someone. Charlotte had glanced around a bit awkwardly when they'd been pushed to grab a partner that has a similar build to themselves. Her cheeks flamed as she watched everyone slowly begin to pair up and she stood wishing silently she were in a different place. She loved her boys, but she had nowhere near a similar build compared to all of them not even Perconte. She felt a hand on her shoulder then, and turned to see it was Joe Toye.

" Come on, partner." he said. She quirked a brow in his direction. He looped an arm over her shoulder with a small smirk her direction and led her towards an opening. She stood facing him slightly shocked.

" Partner?" she asked.

" Battle Buddy? Fighting Friend? I don't know just go with it, sunshine." he said as she giggled. Toye smiled.

" Get into your prepared fighting positions." their instructor shouted. Joe came up behind Charlotte, and let his arm hang down.

" Attack!" the instructor called. Charlotte grunted, reaching up, grabbing Toye's arm and launching the man over her shoulder to the ground, before getting to her knee and fake punching him. She looked down on Toye with the widest smile he ever did see, her 2 dimples appearing as she did so.

" Shit, sunshine." muttered Toye as she helped him to his feet. He rolled out his shoulder as she grinned.

" Set." called the instructor as she now stood behind Toye, and hung her arm loosely over his shoulder. He glanced back down at the short figure.

" I don't want to hurt you." he said, glancing at the drill instructor.

" Joe, I'll be fine promise. I'm not as fragile as you think." she said, smirking. Toye wanted to believe her, but the thought of throwing down someone he thought of as a younger sister and who also happened to be a young lady, wasn't settling well with him.

" Attack!" the instructor yelled. Joe gritted his teeth as he flung the girl over his shoulder, slamming her body onto the ground, before giving a quick fake punch. He feared to give a look down on the girl, but smiled when he saw her actually smiling that beautiful smile, up at him. He didn't want to admit it, but her presence and smile made him soft, and he couldn't help but smile to at the girl. He helped her to her feet, smiling the entire time. 

" Okay, yesterday, we talked about magnetic declination and the left add, right subtract rule. Today we're gonna put it into practice." Welsh explained to the group of men in front of him. It was raining out, and for the most part, Charlotte understood what they were learning. As a medic on the front lines, you don't run around with a weapon, you save lives. But you still had to learn to read a compass.

" When I say magnetic declination or magnetic variance, what do I mean?" Welsh tested. No one went to raise their hand, so Charlotte jumped at the chance and raised her hand.

" Yes, Tarvers?" Welsh called, awaiting her answer.

" The horizontal line that differs magnetic north and true north." Charlotte explained, " But it can change overtime because of the constant movement of Earth."

" Thank you for that nice review, Tarvers." Welsh said, walking over to a box and pulling out some compasses. Charlotte smirked. 

Lipton stood above the mass of 2nd platoon, just coming from 1st, explaining the differences between fighting positions and the importance of fox holes.

" There are two basic types of fighting positions. The first is the prepared position. The advantages of a prepared position are that it gives you cover and concealment. The second is the hastily dug, prone position, that is used for a quicker way to take cover when you need shelter and protection quickly." Lipton explained. Charlotte was ankle-deep with her boots in the sludge of mud from the rain in England. It wouldn't stop raining. Every morning they woke and it was raining, they would be in the middle of a flanking maneuver and it'd downpour with thunder and lightning. It seemed to be the only constant so far. Charlotte and Gene began assisting more in the 'missions' Sobel, Sink, and Winters along with Welsh, usually came up with. 

They were there most of the time, except when they were off training for medicinal skills, and they worked hard to show their place as a medic in their respective platoons. The men who were assigned M1's, Thompsons, machine gunner partners, bazooka, like Chuck, or practice with the pistol, would always have a group of people from Easy watching. In most cases, this was where Gene and Charlotte would head back to the main central town square in Aldbourne back in a little barn where the medics practiced, but today they weren't dismissed and they were, in a way, confused. The 3 platoons of Easy huddled in a formed semi-circle around the two medics as Sink walked up with a hand pistol and gave it to Charlotte.

" I'm sorry, sir, but why are you giving me this?" she asked.

" As a medic, you don't have a weapon. However, if you drop into enemy territory and you kill or capture a German, you might want to take his pistol as a safety precaution. And you might want to be able to know how to shoot it." he explained to the girl as she glanced at the weapon in her hand. She'd never shot a weapon, that could kill someone before, so it was kinda a weird feeling in the tremors of her body, but she ignored it as she lifted the pistol up in front of her face, pointed toward the target rather far away from where they stood. Her hands clasped the cool object, as she felt she was pretty lined up. Sink came up to her side and noticed how well she held the pistol, without any experience.

" Is this the first time, you've ever held one of these?" he asked her.

" Yes, sir." she answered with a nod. She then pulled the trigger, and a loud shot rang out of the field. She pulled it again and again and again until the magazine went empty. She quickly, her confidence growing in large strides, slapped the magazine from its holster into her hand, popped it to her pocket, sliding the new magazine out and shoving it up with a snap before cocking the weapon quickly, and taking aim. She fired off the rest of the magazine. She glanced at Sink and the men. Someone let out a low whistle.

" Remind me never to get on Sunshine's bad side." called out Luz, and Charlotte smirked his way. The group let out collectives chuckles and laughs, as Gene stepped up and took his turn. He was equally as good, leaving the rest of the company completely in awe. Easy's medics came equipped with naturally good eyesight, and the pick-ups of the littlest things, like how you have to notch the gun a bit to the left to make sure that's how straight you want it to go, or the millisecond between firing bullets could possibly mean life or death, and that others may never consider that. 

However, the company was proud. 

The medics never even touched a weapon and they were just about as good as them, or better at shooting a weapon.


	16. crhistmas

_" Sometimes you put a bunch of misfits together and you get a family. Sometimes you get a bunch of assholes. But you still love them."_

_\- unknown_

***

On one particular mission, Sobel was leading 1st platoon through a field that they needed to move through in order to make it to meet up with 2nd platoon. Charlotte, who was always attached to second platoon, was put with 1st platoon for the month, and she didn't really mind to be honest, but she had to deal with Sobel and his leading styles, which were a mess. She was used to Winters, cool, calm and collected matter with Lipton, and Petty, but now Evans, Sobel, and poor Tipper, who she didn't blame at all, seemed to be a mess.

" Why is there a fence here?" she heard Sobel call, confusion and desperation evident in his voice. Charlotte nervously moved her medic band adjusting it as well as her satchel.

" There should be no fence here. Tipper!" Sobel turned calling out.

" Yes, sir." Tipper answered, from next to him handing the map over.

" Give me the.....map." he said taking it from Tipper. Sobel looked at it and then sighed turning to the platoon.

" Perconte, Luz. Get the men, Get 'em b-, take cover behind those trees." Sobel stuttered over his words. Charlotte could only shake her head.

" Yes, sir." Perconte answered.

" You heard him, move out!" called Luz.

" Up, up!" called Perconte. Charlotte stayed low next to Luz.

" Freakin guy can't read a god damn map." she mumbled.

" Trying giving him a recipe in our own language." he answered, with a chuckle. Charlotte giggled.

" Hey, Luz. Luz!" called Perconte. Charlotte followed Luz over to the front.

" Hey, can you do Major Horton?" Perconte asked. George Luz was infamously known for his spot on impressions of anybody when the chance came. This was gonna be a sight to see, Charlotte thought biting her lip. Luz cleared his throat and a deep John Wayne voice came out.

" Does a wild bear crap in the woods, son?" he asked, adjusting his gun on his shoulder. Charlotte and Skinny couldn't contain their laughs, as they heaved with chuckles and crashed into each other from laughing so hard.

" Shh, Shh, Shh. Maybe the good major can goose this schmuck." said Perconte." Get us moving."

" No way-"

" Oh yeah, yes."

" You gotta, you gotta."

" Come on, Luz." a chorus of pleas echoed the group of front, Charlotte could only giggle.

" All right, just this once." said Luz, a smirk on his lips. He shushed us as Charlotte gave him a light punch in the shoulder crouching down next to him. She could see Sobel from her position, clearly deep in confusion and thought as Tipper tried to guide him to the correct view, which Sobel didn't understand. She giggled again.

" Is there a problem, Captain Sobel?" came Luz's spot on Major Horton voice.

" Who said that? Who broke silence?" Sobel yelled back as Charlotte snorted with Perconte and Skinny.

" What is the goddamn holdup, Mr. Sobel?" called Luz again and Charlotte collapsed to the ground, full on crying tears of joy. Wheezes of laughter came around as people tried to hold in their laughs. Charlotte snorted.

" A fence sir, um, god...a barbed wire fence!" he called back, all serious.

" Oh that dog just ain't gonna hunt!" called Luz. " Now you cut that fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move!"

" Yes, sir!" Sobel called back with a firm voice. Charlotte cackled by this point. Sobel got his act together, but Charlotte couldn't look Luz in the eye without doubling over laughing and howling. Her face ached from the smile that seemed permanent there. Racing through the muddy streets of England must've been a sight to see for Winters with Sobel leading up front and yelling his chants from the lead.

" Hi-ho, silver!" Sobel yelled as the group rounded the corner to see Winters talking to an English man. Charlotte snorted, and regained her running gate. She locked eyes with 2nd platoon once the group had reached their destination and she only giggled even more to herself. Sobel never found out about Luz and his wonderful impressions. Christmas that year was fun, yet solemn. Joe and Charlotte received some gifts from the Fredricks for their day off. Charlotte woke up with a smile on her face once she realized it was Christmas Day. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and quickly pulled on her wool socks. She then stood in her oversized shirt and short blue shorts, before racing over to Joe's side of the bed, and crouching down to where his face was. He was snoring, rather loudly, face scrunched halfway up into the pillow by his face, and Charlotte laughed.

" Joe." she whispered, reaching forward and brushing strands of hair from his eyes.

" Hey, Joe." she whispered again.

" Lieb." she tried, rubbing his arm. His eyes slowly opened, droopy and exhausted looking as Charlotte smiled wide at him.

" It's Christmas." she whispered, her eyes opening wide with excitement as the 2 dimples appeared as well.

" Hm?" he mumbled, turning onto his back and yawning wide, eyes shutting. Charlotte huffed and went to her side, jumping onto her knees next to Joe and shoving his body slowly off the bed.

" I said it's Christmas Day, come on lazy bum." she said, grabbing his arm again and giving it a shove.

" I'm up." he mumbled sleepily, sitting up and pulling on his socks as well. He didn't celebrate the holiday, but he saw how happy it made Charlotte, and it made him happy, that she was happy because he'd see her upset before which was heartbreaking, so he gladly let the girl wake him up at the crack of dawn. He would still get gifts from the family, so he didn't mind the warmth and family feeling. Charlotte squealed before turning and racing out the door and down the steps. She smiled wide when she noticed the small bundle of presents surrounding the base of the tree, the candles lit, a small fire going as well, as snow gently came down outside. Charlotte squealed again turning and wandering into the kitchen where she saw Mrs Fredricks at the stove, making breakfast and tea as well.

" Merry Christmas, Mrs Fredricks." Charlotte said coming forward and curling her arms around herself in an effort to warm herself up.

" Happy Christmas Charlotte!" she said, pouring some tea from the kettle, " How'd you sleep?" " Amazing." Charlotte answered, sipping her tea, " This is delicious."

" Thanks, dear. The children should be down soon to open up some gifts." Mrs Fredricks explained. As the kids came down jumping with complete excitement, they opened gifts with smiles on their faces. Joe and Charlotte went out with some of their friends to a Christmas Day dinner at a nearby pub. Bill, Toye, and Skinny were there, with Shifty, Luz, Perconte, Gene, Muck, Malarkey, Penkala, Talbert, Bull, Martin, Grant, and Popeye. The group of them got a table, and were served big meals with drinks, as happy joyful Christmas music played in the background, with jazzy tunes. 

The men got Charlotte dancing, clapping and twirling even singing a bit as she did so. She even got stuck under mistletoe, and snuck a cheeky kiss to Shifty on the cheek who'd been the closest at the time being. His face had turned red, and she could only smile cheekily. Later on, she danced with Shifty, helping him not to step on her feet, and got him not awkward anymore and comfortable. They passed around tiny gifts again, just with what they'd gotten from their spending money, and there were smiles and laughs all around. There were pictures taken, and when Chuck and Charlotte's picture came up, they labeled it, ' the twins with the brown hair, and the blue eyes to die for'.

" I think I have the better blue eyes!" Charlotte called out.

" Then I have the better brown hair." Chuck called back. Charlotte looked up at Chuck with a glare.

" Yeah, right," she answered and ran a hand through her hair. " Do you condition?"

" Uh, yeah, I'm not a low-life, Charlotte." he scoffed, with a smirk. Chuck ran a hand through his hair with a smile. Charlotte grumbled and stood on her tip toes to run her hand through his hair. She didn't want to admit it felt nice. Maybe they both had good hair.

" I think my hair's better, and my eyes." she argued back.

" Then I must have the looks." he argued back to her, spitfire.

" Oh please, I couldn't see the difference between you and a newborn cow." she said back with a smirk, and Chuck smirked back.

" Oh really, I thought we were twins, Charlotte, remember? So technically, we both look like newborn cows."

" You both look like you're a greek god and goddess, get over yourself! Let me take the damn picture!" Bill called from the camera. The two laughed with each other as the picture was taken. They walked over to the group where the picture was.

" Yeah, I'm definitely the cuter twin." she said handing the picture to Chuck.

" Hey, I thought I was the cuter twin." Chuck argued.

" You two sure act like damn siblings." Talbert said as he went for a picture with Shifty. " But, I hate to say it Chuck, but she's the cuter twin." Charlotte laughed, as Chuck pouted. She winked to Tab, as she rubbed Chuck's arm.

" It's ok, Chuck." she said and he glanced at her with a smirk. " But I think we're both pretty cute." Chuck smiled at her, genuinely. She was like a little sister to her, that he never had, and he loved thinking of her as a twin.

" Now, if we could only braid my hair up like yours, then we'd look exactly the same." Chuck said, pointing to the braid. Charlotte laughed. Then Chuck, ruined the moment, and grabbed her braid, clonking her head to the side, before watching her face turn angry. He turned on his heel and took off, as she chased him around the pub.

" You won't live to see tomorrow Charles Grant!" she yelled.

" In your dreams Charlotte Tarvers!" he yelled back and she smirked. The Company watched in amusement, as the two entertainers chased each other around. But they truly admired Chuck in his own way. He had taken the young girl under his wing, and even though they have their fun and games as 'the twins with the brown hair and the blue eyes to die for', he still respected her and made her feel welcome. 

When Joe and Charlotte got back late at night, Mrs Fredricks had warm tea and cookies from Betty's Bakeshop out for them to enjoy as a late night treat. Charlotte and Joe talked late into the night, munching on the treats with smiles on their faces the entire time. 

They were happy. 


	17. the british lad

_" Sadly, the only way some people will learn to appreciate you is by losing you."_

_\- unknown_

***

In early January, Charlotte decided to head into town to visit Betty's Bakeshop to get something for the family. Betty was a kind, older woman, with years of experience in baking, and always wore a smile on her face, gladly giving the girl chocolate chip cookies. Charlotte left glancing at the chocolate cake in the window. It looked beautiful. She found everything in Aldbourne beautiful though and was glad that she got moments alone like this to truly relish it. 

She went out to a bar with Easy one night, it must've been early March, and there was music in the background, British, American and local girls everywhere, and drinks flowing from the back. Charlotte sat with her coke though as she listened and laughed at Skip's story of him swimming the Niagara. Many of the men had girls coming up to them, and talking with their innocent smiles to them, hoping to be brought back to their place. Charlotte could only chuckle. 

" So you seriously went across the Niagara? You're more insane than I thought." Charlotte said sipping her coke. Skip pulled the smoke from his mouth and laughed.

" That ain't the best part, Sunshine. My mother and my sister Ruth gave me hell in return for it, so did Faye Tanner." He said with a knowing nod.

" Faye Tanner?" She asked with a wide smile, " Who's Faye Tanner?" Skip's eye's lit up like light bulbs as he earnestly began talking about the girl who was the love of his life.

" Excuse me." She heard a British voice say and she looked up from her and Skip to see a rather handsome, British soldier with dark brown hair and soft doe chocolate eyes looking down at her.

" Oh, hi." She said her cheeks flaming as Skip glanced up at the soldier too, raising a brow.

" I'm sorry to interrupt, love, but I was wondering if I could buy you a drink." He said and she instantly smiled.

" My drinks almost out anyway." She said, and glanced back at Skip who was more or less glaring at the British man.

" We can talk more Skip, I'd love to hear more about Faye, she seems amazing." Charlotte said grabbing her empty bottle of coke and following the British soldier. Skip watched as she left, the soldier making a joke that she laughed out, the joyous sound ringing out.

" Sorry to take you from your friend, but I figure this would be a better welcome to England that what you had a few months ago." The soldier said. Charlotte smiled.

" I'm Winston Dedrick, I'm in the British Airborne." He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

" Charlotte Tarvers, I'm in the US Airborne." She said shaking his hand. He smiled kissing her hand gently. She blushed. The two went over to the bar and Winston nodded to the bartender.

" Oh I don't drink, I only do Coke." She said holding up the bottle.

" Oh yes, of course," the bartender came back with two bottles and Winston stopped him.

" Could I get a Coke for this young lady?" He asked him and the bartender pulled out a bottle, opening the lid for her with a smile. She thanked him and then she and Winston clinked glasses.

" Thanks again for the drink." She said as she sipped it then.

" It's no problem. We've seen you all training when we pass by, I ought to say it's only right, that you deserve a little fun." He said. She smiled wide at him. Suddenly his eyes flitted behind her and she turned to where his eyes were. Her friends were looking right at them, their eyes glaring at Winston.

" Sorry, those are my friends, they get protective of me, since I'm the only girl." She said and turned back to him. " Wanna head outside?" She asked and he nodded with a smile. The two walked out into the chilly nigh air and sat down looking out on the valley below them.

" So, Winston as in Winston Churchill?" She asked as they settled in. Winston laughed and glanced at her.

" I guess you could say that." He said, " So Charlotte as in Charlotté." He said in an extremely bad French accent making her laugh. Her cheeks flamed at the way he had said her name.

" I'm actually from France, so yeah, I guess you could say that." She said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and laughing.

" That explains the pretty eyes." Winston said confidently, and Charlotte's cheeks only flamed further.

" You could say that." She answered smugly back with a wink as she sipped her drink. Winston seemed surprised at the small comeback.

" Why are they so protective of you, you know besides being the only girl and all?" He asked her. She raised her brow, her reason had seemed fine.

" Well, they're like my brothers, and I'm like the little sister, so anytime a man talks to me they automatically go into protective mode." She said with a small smile. " But it's fine really."

" Don't you think that's annoying though?" He asked her and she quirked an eye at him.

" What do you mean?" She asked, annoyed by his comment. Why couldn't he just let it go?

" To have men you train with, call them your brothers and have them protective over you? I mean I'd be annoyed." He said and sipped his drink more.

" You're not a woman, you don't understand." Charlotte said and sipped her coke, her blood starting to boil.

" No, wait, just listen, I mean really, you know these men for only what a year and a half and now they're your brothers? I mean come on." he said and laid back sipping his beer. Charlotte was shocked at the way she was being talked to. She thought he was genuinely nice and a good person, but that proved wrong.

" No. If anything it makes me feel safer, for the fact that they can protect me from people like you." She said grabbing her drink, and standing and leaving the chair next to him.

" Wait, Charlotte." He called as she disappeared inside. She grumbled under her breath as the door slammed in his face.

" Charlotte!" He called and she kept forward toward the table she was with the men. Liebgott was the first to notice the hot headed girl come flying toward the table, a man behind her calling her name. She flew into her chair and slammed her coke down.

" I didn't mean it like that." Winston said coming up to her as she grumbled to herself.

" Yes the hell you did." She snapped turning and glaring up at him.

" What the fuck is this, sunshine?" Liebgott said leaning toward her pointing at Winston.

" No I mean you can protect yourself and all, but it's weak to say that they protect you from-"

" Shut up, ok? You're not the only girl in a regiment of men, asshole and you're a man, so you don't have a single say. You're dim. " She snapped back at him. Winston stood back and then smirked.

" Great let's have a girl in the Airborne who can't even protect herself and she'll be jumping from planes and killing the enemy. Smart. Why don't you go home to Mummy and Daddy?" He smirked.

" Shut the fuck up, man." Liebgott said, as the entire group of Easy men that were there, glanced up at the sight.

" Who's this? He's cursed about 5 times in the 2 times I've talked to him, love, and I've been the gentleman to not curse." Winston said.

" My fist's gonna punch you so far you're not gonna see-"

" Joe." Charlotte said, touching his arm as she stood.

" I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." She said. Winston looked over at her and raised a brow.

" I bought you a drink." He argued.

" And I told you to leave." She snapped back firmly.

" I'd leave now, buddy, before that pretty face ain't pretty anymore." Luz called from his spot smoking. Winston grumbled under his breath before turning and walking back over to his friend. Charlotte sighed and sat back down next to Liebgott as the table looked at her.

" I hate people." She mumbled.

" Get used to it, kid." Bull said from a few spots down.

" It's just," she spoke, picking at a spot on the table, " every guy that comes up to me asks about you guys and I tell them the truth and they always get weird and awkward, I mean maybe I'm paranoid, but like it's not that big of a deal."

" Don't worry about them, they don't deserve you, Sunshine." Malarkey said from her other side, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

" I know." she said smiling. That night, Joe and Charlotte walked into the Fredricks, deflated slightly. They quietly went upstairs, before opening their door and heading inside.

" That guy was an ass, Charlotte." Joe said, pulling the uniform jacket from him and folding it up. She sighed.

" I don't get why guys can't be just half decent." she sighed, pulling her own uniform from her body. " I'm gonna shower." Joe nodded. She grabbed her old PT gear and went into the bathroom. She washed the grim of the pub from her body, before jumping out and drying off. She pulled on her clothes, before quickly braiding her hair and heading out to find Joe already in bed, reading a Flash Gordon comic from home. She pushed her uniform neatly folded onto a chair before climbing into bed next to him and staring at the ceiling.

" Hey, feel better?" Joe asked her, flipping the page as she turned on her side to face him and snuggle into the pillow.

" I'm ok." she said smiling up at him with shining eyes. Joe smiled before soon hearing her gentle snores signal she was asleep. The rest of March and into early April, there was consistent running of Lieutenants and Captains leading multiple training sessions. Easy was in one about munitions and demolition with Nixon. And well, all the men couldn't stop buzzing about anything but munitions and demolition. Charlotte from next to Gene could tell that Nixon was pissed, he usually always was by this point. 

She was annoyed too, however, she had a running cold, a cough, a fever that came off and on that Gene kept up on, and a headache. She felt terrible and was half asleep, trying to get the rest of the men's voices from her head, as Nixon tried to get their attention focused again. Nixon, nonchalantly, and suddenly grabbed a 1/4 stick of TNT, in the middle of the group in plain sight, fused it, lit it, and threw it straight in the middle of the group. Charlotte barely had a reaction as Gene pulled her back and away. She remembered it was diffused and thrown away, and they were fine, but they knew Nixon wasn't messing around at all with this, which Easy soon figured out. 

They knew the mission was drawing closer, and they had to start taking these practices seriously. 

She went to the Fredricks sick that night, but Mrs. Fredricks had a wonderful herbal tea and a cup of soup for her to soothe her throat and warm her up. Joe was there for her as well though, and made sure she got rest, and drank water and ate. She slept in late, Joe cuddling her up in blankets as she slept. She was feeling better soon enough and roped into a game of basketball with some friends when Evans drove up to Winters and Nixon who were watching, with his jeep. He hopped out, and fear struck her when the word court-martial came up. She focused on the game again, but it nagged at the back of her mind. Winters and Charlotte were on supply duty, Charlotte arranging medical supplies while Winters focused on the food.

" Another supply of peaches, sir." called Charlotte heaving the box down, finding wraps and bandages in there as well.

" God damn." Winters muttered, crossing it off. Winters then looked up, and Charlotte stood up following his gaze. A handful of the Sergeants poured out of Colonel Sinks office, all with solemn expressions. Bill, Bull, Johnny, Grant, Ranney, Harris, and Lipton along with Talbert were of the mix. As the group marched by, Bill saluted Winters, the group following. Charlotte watched in complete awe. She looked at Chuck with a raised brow, but he only marched by with a cold face. She was confused. He was like her twin basically from another mother. And anytime they passed each other, they almost always made faces at each other, but something had happened. Her and WInters made eye contact afterwards but the confusion was most evident. Charlotte found the group of men, minus Harris who had been transferred, sitting outside of a few houses talking. She had her hair braided up, and her arms crossed over her chest when she walked up in front of them, biting her lip.

" What the hell was that?" she asked, and the men noticed the girl's genuine concern flowing from her voice. The men glanced at each other, but Lipton was the first to speak.

" The NCOs and I decided we needed to take matters into our own hands with Sobel." he said, and Charlotte raised her brow. " We can't have a man like him on the field, Charlotte."

" So, that means you go almost get killed by your own Colonel?" she asked them.

" Charlotte, it's fine, we're still here." Bill said gently.

" You're all lucky, ok? If we weren't this close to the invasion, you all would've been dead." she said softly, " And then what would we do then?"

" Charlotte, if we didn't do this, we all might've died on the field." Johnny said coming up to the girl. She sighed to herself, knowing they were right. She brushed a few strays of hair behind her ears.

" I know." she whispered.

" If Sobel led us onto the field, our deaths wouldn't have then meant a thing, if he remained as a leader and we were still killed for what we did." Talbert said walking up to her with a sad smile.

" I know, it's just, you guys are like brothers to me. I care and worry for you guys, ok?" she said with a small smile. 

" We know, sunshine, we didn't mean to worry ya." Chuck said to her gently. She nodded kowingly at them, knowing they were right.

" I have to get back and finish helping Winters out with the food and medical supplies, I'll see you all later." she said, and turned smoothly on her heel and walked away, the worry still coming from her. The men felt it, in huge waves. 


	18. thanks gene

_" People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long."_

_\- Johnny Depp_

***

The news, good news, came a few days later however. Sobel was being transferred out of Easy Company, and it sent the men into high spirits. A big weight lifted off of everyone's shoulders in that moment, and relief filled their systems as Thomas Meehan became their new CO, who had been in Baker Company prier to that. And he seemed fit for this company. Quick-witted, smart, firm, calm, and composed were just a few words to describe him. And his respect for Charlotte was even better.

" Charlotte Tarvers," he said shaking her hand as she stepped away from where she and Gene were packing crates of medical supplies.

" Sir," she said, smiling, before drawing her hand away with a bright smile to the Lieutenant. 

" I've heard great things from everyone, these men trust you a lot from what I can tell."

" Yes, sir they do. They've been a great help these past 2 years, and I couldn't be more grateful to be a part of Easy Company." she said smiling widely.

" I'm glad to have you as one of our combat medics, Charlotte." he said with a nod.

" Thank you, sir." she said, and then saluted him. He saluted back in a dismissal and then he turned and headed off. She walked back over to Gene and continued organizing things into a crate. She saw Gene smirking her way and she smirked back at him.

" What, mister?" she said.

" Everyone really does love you, Charlie." he said, hefting a crate up with a smile. Her cheeks flamed as she stared at him.

" Gene-"

" Charlie, come on, you're one of the best medics we have." he said, pulling out a singular vile of morphine.

" Where do you insert the morphine if someone was shot in the left leg?" he asked her, brow raised.

" Opposite thigh, the right thigh to be exact, opposite of the wound." she answered. 

" What does the sulphur do?" he asked.

" Clot the blood in the wound to prevent the continuation of the bleeding so the man doesn't bleed out." she answered. 

" If you were to come across someone who was paralyzed what would be the first thing you'd after tying up the wound where the bullet entered?"

" Grab their left arm, near the inside of their elbow, find their main blood vessel, insert the plasma needle, to get plasma into their body and treat for trauma." she answered, and Gene smiled. He raised a brow and she shoved his shoulder playfully.

" Oh come on, you gotta admit, you look pretty intelligent when you start spouting off that type of stuff." Gene said to her, grabbing another crate. 

" Aw, you think I sound cute when I do that Gene?" she said leaning down next Gene and smiling cheekily. Gene smiled at her, and she laughed wide. By May the group was moved to Upottery, England where they would soon be launching their sought out invasion, which being honest they didn't know much about. It was sad saying good bye to the Fredricks, and both Charlotte and Joe hoped they'd be back with them once the campaign finished, if they survived.

The Company had also gotten a new platoon leader, Lt. Buck Compton. He was like a magnet for everyone. He was accepted quickly, and he was tough, and firm, but extremely friendly and was like another one of the enlisted when it came down to it. The two talked often, and he accepted her well just like Meehan had. He enjoyed the talks he had with the girl, and her dry humor, yet how kind and caring she was with everyone. Compton grew fond of the young medic, and soon understood why everyone loved the young girl. 

She was the sunshine. 

The Company, well, in one word, was tough. They were certainly a prepared group of men and one woman. Many of the men in other companies knew of just how strong the young female in their company was. She was tough, independent, and intelligent, but she was also kind, down to Earth, and caring to everyone. Easy Company was proud that she was in their company. The jumps were easy now, the combat runs a piece of cake, and hand to hand combat which the three medics now were dealt into was easier as well. The companies even performed a practice jump for General Eisenhower. He'd been pleased with the turnout, speaking into a loud microphone for all to hear, and Charlotte had been happy and proud. 

" Sainte. Marie Du Mont." stated Nixon. He was currently going over this 'mission' that was the only thing Easy could hear about in the few months leading up to this. There was no official name yet, there had been rumors of this mission and the campaign Easy had to take on. Nixon had been very adamant for everyone to be on time to the informational lesson. He was Easy's intelligence officer, so they expected it from him. " Causeway #1, Causeway #2 the ultimate field problem. The estuary of the Douve river divides two beachheads, code-named Utah, here, and Omaha, here. Seaborne infantry will hit these beaches in force at a date and time to be specified. H-Hour, D-Day." Nixon stepped down from the perch and toward Easy Company. Charlotte was planted next to Gene at the moment, the two medics carefully considering what their intelligence officer was saying.

" Airborne's objective, lady and gentlemen, is to take the town of Carentan, or Carentan, thus linking Utah and Omaha into a single continuous beachhead." Nixon explained. That was repeated to the paratroopers every day following. Lt. Meehan repeated the same to them.

" Thus linking Omaha and Utah into one continuous beachhead." Meehan stated. Gene and Charlotte sat side by side on the edge where the medics were reserved too, and they quietly exchanged notes and whispers.

" Each trooper will learn this operation by heart and know his or her and ever other outfits' mission to the detail." he concluded.

" Lieutenant Meehan?" a voice called.

" Yes, Dukeman." Meehan answered.

" Sir, are we dropping tonight?" Dukeman asked. Charlotte fought the urge to roll her eyes at the boys, but she held herself.

" When it's time for you to know, we'll let you know." Meehan answered. " In the meantime, study these sand tables, maps, and reconnaissance photos, until you can draw a map of the area by memory. Now we will drop behind this Atlantic wall, five hours before the 4th infantry lands at Utah. And between our assembly area and the battalion's objective, there is a German garrison right here in this area. St. Marie Du Mont. Easy Company will destroy that garrison. " he went silent and the Company all seemingly held their breaths. This was real for them. Charlotte rubbed a hand over her face and looked stone cold at Eugene. 

This was happening. 

And boy was it happening. Charlotte's brain capacity was at its limit of drawing, re-drawing, memorizing, going over the medic satchel equipment and knowing everyone else's plan. She didn't know her own plan, but she knew the man's next to her. It was mind-boggling. Her brain was definitely on fire and her tiny brain cells were panicking. She felt she couldn't stare at another map again. 

There would be 3 main phases. The first would be the Airborne drop from America, the 101st and 82nd, while the British would drop the 6th. After their drop, they'd move and try to link up and destroy and capture whatever they were told to capture for their objective. The second would be the bombings by a multitude of planes by the US to create craters for infantrymen that came on the beaches. They would start flying from England in the early morning hours yet to specified, bomb the beaches and curve back. The third would be the seaborne objective of infantrymen hitting the 5 different beachheads. Omaha and Utah were the Americans objectives, Juno was the Canadians, and Gold and Sword were to be Britain's. 

If America and its Allies were able to follow through with this and pull ahead with the victory in the end, it might just change the entire tide of the war. Charlotte redid her braids and nervously adjusted her medic band before the group was dismissed. The sun was setting on June 3rd, 1944. The breeze was gentle and calm, a few birds flying over the fields. Charlotte was happy, for the moment. She didn't mind being alone, she didn't mind any of it. She pulled her dog tags from her neck and stared at them. She liked how they clanged together, and the peaceful reminder that she was here, and happy and alive.

" L'esprit si je te rejoins, Charlie?" a voice asked. She smiled and turned to the source. Gene stood with a small smile. She moved over and Gene sat down next to her.

" It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he said, looking out at the setting sun.

" Yeah." she answered, watching the sun.

" You scared?" he asked.

" If I wasn't scared, I wouldn't be so sure I was human." she answered, looking at him. Gene bit his lip and smiled.

" Remember last year, when we were on the boat to Aldbourne?" he asked, quietly. Charlotte froze. She'd tried to forget it.

" What happened?" he asked. Charlotte looked out to the sun. Gene was like her brother, he deserved to know. He wouldn't think any different.

" I wasn't feeling that great, so I was gonna head up, grab some medical supplies, get some fresh air, that type of stuff. I was also frustrated and overall exhausted. I really just needed sleep. I was walking past Dog Company and uh they started I don't know, making fun of me, cat-calling, and uh this one guy, he-he um..." Charlotte's voice broke. Gene perked up and leaned closer.

" Hey, it's ok. You don't have to tell me." he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

" He assaulted me. He forced me to kiss him." she rushed out, looking at him with big sad eyes. Eugene felt stuck in a never ending time warp.

" What else did he do to you?" he spoke quietly, but there was a different tone. He was angry. Gene was never angry.

" Liebgott was there, he took me away, told WInters and Nixon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You're like my brother." she whispered, a few tears clouding her vision.

" No, no, you didn't even have to tell me at all." he said, noticing the clouding vision.

" I was gonna have to tell someone." she stuttered out, absentmindedly reaching her hand up to wipe her eye. Gene consoled the girl closer, and he grasped her hand. She grasped his hand with both of hers and squeezed it tight. Eugene knew this was hard for it, he couldn't imagine the strength it took to do this.

" It happened before, once before the airborne. " she whispered, her voice wavering. Her hand squeezed tighter.

" Charlie." Gene whispered. Charlotte looked up at him, the tears in her eyes, not yet falling, but there. She was the one who was always smiling, always happy. She was their sunshine. And now she was so broken, and sad, and upset, and vulnerable, and innocent. 

Gene's heart broke. 

It felt like it was squeezed, shattering into a million fragile pieces, and then ripped from his chest. Whoever had made her feel this way, made her bottle up these emotions, and spew them everywhere, whoever made her feel all this pain, they didn't deserve it. Nothing at all. They sat in silence for a while, until the sunset, as Charlotte sucked in the last of her tears she didn't let fall. When the two arrived back at the tents that night, no one questioned it when Charlotte detached herself from Gene and crawled straight into bed, kicking off her boots. The tent consisted of Liebgott, Skinny, Shifty, Luz, Bull, Perconte, Grant and Toye. Gene looked sadly at the group of men and then sighed and sat down on his own bed. Luz, usually the one for cheering people up, was quiet, watching the medic, shoving his head in his hands, and then looked out towards the young girl. 

Luz was funny and happy and laughing most of the time, but he knew in this moment that their Sunshine, the happy and smiling Sunshine, was beautifully broken.


	19. it always does

_" Fear makes the wolf bigger than he is."_

_\- German Proverb_

***

Charlotte was quieter the next morning, but the soft glow of a smile remained etched on her face. No one knew except Gene what had happened last night, and what the lasting effect had on the young medic. But she still grumbled at the sight of all the supplies she needed, plus her medic satchel and all that supplies as well. Joe Toye was on her side. His face of pure sarcasm as he stared down at his own supplies, and the newly issued leg bag that no one had a clue of how it worked.

" Three-day supply of K-rations, chocolate bars, charms candy, powdered coffee, sugar, and matches, compass, bayonet, entrenching tool, ammunition, gas mask, musette bag with ammo, my webbing, my .45, canteen, two cartons of smokes, hawkins mine, two grenades, smoke grenade, gamma grenade, TNT, this bullshit," he yelled slamming the object down, " and a pair of nasty skivvies."

" What's your point?" Perconte asked.

" You know, this stuff weighs as much as I do. I've still got my chute, my reserve chute, my mae west, my M-1." Toye answered angrily.

" Where are you keeping your brass knuckles?" Perconte smirked.

" I could use some brass knuckles." said Toye, with a far off look. Vest came by, looking for Martin, and Charlotte nodded her head where she had last seen him. She walked over to Joe and stuck a cigarette on his ear. He looked up at her. She crouched next to him, and he watched as she looked at all his gear.

" How long'd it take you to memorize all that, and make it sound like a poem?" she asked with a smirk.

" It starts to come to you, mostly after you haul it everywhere with ya." he answered back dryly. She nodded with a small smile.

" I'd definitely get those brass knuckles then, Joe." she said.

" Why?" he asked her, scratching his neck. She shrugged.

" Quick death is easier than a painful death, and a correct upper cut to the jaw could knock out a Kraut immediately." she mused, slightly bored.

" Well, what about you, you ain't got a weapon, sunshine." he said.

" Don't worry, I got my looks Joe Toye, and I'm pretty sure they'll kill." she said with a smirk in her crouched position, glancing up as Toye chuckled.

" Now, young lady," he started sarcastically, but he couldn't finish because she began laughing which made him laugh even more.

" Cute, real, cute sunshine." he said. She stood up from next to him, brushing off his hands.

" I know, I'm adorable." she said and sat back with her own medical supplies, organizing all the crap she had to carry. Charlotte's musette bag was filled to the brim with supplies she'd need, and it was the neatest it probably would ever be. Her medical supplies were neatly placed into her bag, but she'd somehow managed to fit extra little sulfa packets or bottles of morphine into pockets, and zippered up sections. She stared down at the webbing a bit uneasily. She was definitely going to need help putting this on. At first she tried hiking it up, but because of her tiny profile, the thing slid off. Gene was watching from far away with his cigarette before he placed it down and went over to help the young medic. He stepped in front of her as she attempted to pull it up again and she smiled in relief at the sight. She trusted him the most. He was a medic after all, so he wouldn't be squirming adjusting near 'private' areas. He gave the webbing a few tugs before patting her head lightly and smiling. 

" Merci, Gene." she called.

" Aucun problème." she heard him answer back. She was clipping her belt snuggly and adjusting her helmet and trying not to laugh at Malarkey making a fuss over the leg bags.

" Why they springing these on us now?" he complained, as Luz hefted over his own bag.

" It's just an extra 80 pounds strapped to your leg." Luz muttered sarcastically. He lifted up a small cord with a patched pocket on the end.

" Does anybody have any idea how the hell this thing works?" he asked, with a dead-ass sarcastic voice, and the death stare that could murder someone. Bill was busy shoveling in his ice cream, sitting in a pile of webbing and gear on the ground.

" Colonel Sink." someone said. Charlotte looked over from her spot as Vest came over with a paper. She looked down at the paper, attempting to remain calm as she read the words, that Luz echoed.

" Soldiers of the regiment:" Luz started, the spot on imitation of Sink dead on, " Tonight, is the night...of nights." Luz stopped the imitation and his own concerned voice came back. " Today as you read this, you are en route to the great adventure for which you have trained for over two years." Charlotte looked up from the paper and stared forward. Her heart felt cold.

" So that's why they gave us ice cream." Bill muttered. He threw the paper back to Popeye who glanced it over.

" Easy Company!" yelled Meehan. " Listen up!" Charlotte walked a few steps out of the group and toward a viewing position.

" Channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. No jump tonight. The invasion has been postponed. We're on a 24 hour stand down." Meehan's voice called over us. Charlotte slowly lifted her helmet from her hair. There would be no jump tonight. The whole time the movie played, Charlotte was staring off in a dazed manner, thinking about everything that had happened so far. 

Two years, it'd been. 

Two years since she'd been home, since she'd seen her family and Mary-Jane, since the incident. She pushed that from her mind and focused on the movie again, curling up into her innocent ball figure next to Perconte again. She got up halfway through the movie and ventured outside. The sun hadn't fully set, the sky a bluish foggy color with the slightly darkened atmosphere, and a small bit of wind. She walked forward arms crossed, hair in their braids.

" Thinks it's gonna clear up?" she heard a voice say and she turned around to see it was Nixon, a flask in his hand, Winters beside him, both looking gently at the girl. She looked up at the foggy sky, that held so much promise.

" Yes, I do, sir." she said, and looked down smiling at the two. " It always does."


	20. the great crusade

_" The hardest walk is the walk you take alone, but it is also the road that makes you the strongest."_

_-unknown_

***

When June 5th arrived, there was a serious aura that settled over the entirety of Easy Company. This serious, tough spirit that could rock anyone else to the core. Charlotte sat on her bed in front of Gene who had opted to help her with the face paint. Gene's fingers gently brushed over her face, as he smeared the black and brown colored stuff called paint on her face. They didn't talk, both their stomachs in knots, but it was a comfortable silence as they heard the men's voices outside, the wind flapping the tent cover, and some birds that tweeted nearby. 

Charlotte then did the same to Gene, who noted her soft fingers as they gently painted his own face as well. Charlotte's face paint looked gangly at this point, with strands of loose hair in it that she could just not get out. Her medic band and satchel were the cleanest they'd ever be, she knew, and she felt this need to hold her head up higher, to prove and show that this was why she was here. She had filled out her will for $10,000 if she were to die. In her last letter, she'd written her family, letting them know of the will she'd make out to them and everything she'd written up to let her parents understand what it meant if she died. She knew it must be scary receiving a letter from your daughter that she might die, and at the mere age of 18, she was making out a will. 

It scared her. 

2nd platoon was on the plane with Winters. Gene and Charlotte were giving each other second and third checks and going over their medical supplies together as well to assure they each had enough equipment. The time was nearing and Charlotte could feel it bubbling in her chest like she'd eaten too fast. It was unsettling. The platoon was in its 2 lines, Gene and Charlotte going up and down handing out air sickness pills.

" Gentlemen, Docs Roe and Tarvers are handing these out for air sickness. Orders are every man and woman take one now, another 30 minutes in the air." Meehan called for. Charlotte's pulse heightened and she handed out her last one. Meehan and Winters shook hands, but Gene and Charlotte turned to each other once they'd reached the end of the lines. She turned to Gene, her superior and saluted him proudly. He smiled softly, giving his own salute back. The two turned and collapsed, back to back on the ground behind the rest of the men.

" 2nd platoon, listen up." Winters called. " Good luck. God bless you. I'll see you in the assembly area. " He gave a nod to the platoon before reaching down and pulling up the first paratrooper. They were silent exchanges of the words not spoken, but it meant so much. Winters pulled up Gene who nodded to each other. It was special and Charlotte could tell as Winters came over to her. She clasped his hand and stood up, looking straight into Winters' eyes. She smiled wide, the hope in her heart taking over the fear.

" Good luck, Sunshine." whispered Winters.

" I won't fail you, sir." she answered, with a firm salute before following after Gene. Gene turned and hauled her in. She stood in the butt of the plane and looked down at 2nd platoon. She saw Joe Toye, Joe Liebgott, Skip Muck, Chuck Grant, Bill Guarnere, Don Malarkey and Lewis Nixon. She saw Gene taking his spot where she would soon be next to him. She saw Winters making his way in through the door and looking over the group. She collapsed in her seat next to Gene and swallowed her air sickness pill. The door to the plane closed and a heavy silence filled the room. 

The engine quickly started and so did Charlotte's rapidly growing heartbeat. They were going to war. The planes were moving and making their way for takeoff, and her heartbeat seemed insane. She sat up a bit, a queasy feeling hitting her stomach when she realized what was happening. Each plane lifted from the ground and joined the large group of planes heading straight towards Normandy. She looked across the way and made eye contact with Liebgott who nodded in her direction. She smiled and it settled Liebgott a bit more, and most of the men in the plane. Seeing the Sunshine Soldier smile was the thing that seemed to settle everyone's nerves. 

And soon enough they were flying. 

They were invading France. 

Those two years, they were about to all be worth it for this one moment. Nighttime soon dawned over the thousands of planes flying through the night sky. Charlotte watched as the soldiers in her platoon fiddled with their straps and equipment but she focused on all the people she was surrounded by. 

They were her brothers. 

The ones she would die for any day on the battlefield, the ones she would go to the end of the world for. Winters stood up from his spot and leaned on the door looking out at the night sky. Below them, thousands of ships, filled with soldiers, and tanks awaited a similar fate of the paratroopers. The armada of American forces were headed straight for Normandy, in the darkness of the night, fear and pride in all their stomachs. 

She couldn't comprehend, no one could, at how big this operation really was, and what it'd mean to the Allies and America. She couldn't understand how vast this truly was. They were going to embark on this journey and Charlotte knew she'd never forget it. The planes flew through the unpredictable night sky, heading towards the unknown. No one knew what to expect, except the fact that all their training would pay off and amount to this one moment. 

She felt so small, so tiny in this part of the war. 

Like she wouldn't matter, but in truth she did. 

All of Easy Company did. 

If they failed, they'd fail the world. Easy Company wasn't going to let that happen. None of the forces headed for Normandy were going to let that happen. The forces below them, the infantry, were expecting the paratroopers, to be the ones to be able to aid them, to at least slow the process down for them, as they came up the beaches. She thought of her brother, who'd be in the first few waves, and prayed softly that he'd be there tomorrow. She thought of Churchill's speech from 4 years ago. 

They would fight on the land, the hills, and the beaches. 

They would never surrender. 

Easy Company was about to become part of one of the most crucial operations of World War 2 and they didn't even know it. They did know, however, how much it meant for the allies, and for America and what it would mean if this worked. If it amounted to this great cause. The ships, the planes, the soldiers, and the paratroopers, all knew one thing. They were doing this together, and by together, as brothers-in-arms, as one single force that would infiltrate another together as one. 

And hell was it gonna mean something. 

These would be the 24 hours that would save the world. 

_Soldiers, Sailors, and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force!_

_You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brave Allies and brother-in-arms on other Fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world._

_Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely._

_But this is the year 1944! Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of 1940-41. The United Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeats, in open battle, man-to-man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men. The tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to Victory!_

_I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory!_

_Good Luck! And let us all beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking._

_\- General Dwight D. Eisenhower_


	21. d-day

_" Alone we can do so little, together we can do so much."_

_\- Helen Keller_

_***_

She woke up, the plane cruising gently through the sky. The humming of the motor and engine on the plan continued to hum throughout her mind. She must've fallen asleep she thought, readjusting herself accordingly. Her heart was pounding, rapidly. She looked up at Winters, a small, nervous smile on her face. He gave her a smile back and her nerves settled. She looked over at Gene who she now noticed the fear settling into. She reached over and grasped his hand in hers, gently, and brushed her finger over the fabric of the fingerless glove to calm him. He let out a shaky breath in reply. 

Everyone was anxious, the nerves and riled up anxiety overflowing in the plane. Charlotte's heart pounded in her throat practically, as she fiddled with her medic band and all the straps that came with it. It was hot on the plane, sweat trickling down her forehead, and mixing with the paint on her face. She glanced at her watch; it was 1ish. It was the 6th of June. It was her birthday. She was 19. She felt a body next to her shift and hot breath in her ear suddenly.

" Happy Birthday, Charlie." Gene said over the engines roaring. She turned her head to him.

" Thanks, Gene." she called over the engines and he smiled nervously her way. It settled his nerves more. She looked around the plane at all the men. She looked over at Chuck, and he gave her a genuine smile, and she nodded with a smile back. She caught Skip's eye and smiled at him as well. They continued through the sky, and Charlotte thought back to her brother below in one of the ships, awaiting his fate. 

Louis was strong, she knew that, and he could make it through, he would find a way, it's the Tarvers genes. Charlotte glanced around the plane again at all the men, memorizing the men she was with now and the great impact they'd had on her the past 2 years. 

Her fear skyrocketed higher, as she tried to breathe evenly. She remembered the skills she'd learned, her tactics as a medic, and every man's plan next to her. Charlotte closed her eyes, but they immediately shot open at the sound of a bomb. Or an explosion. Something was going on outside the plane. Her heart rate picked up, and she squeezed Gene's hand tighter. All the sudden the red light flashed on, and she zeroed in, focusing immediately. Winters got to his feet, clipping his helmet carefully into place, facing the rest of the men and Charlotte.

" Get ready!" yelled Winters, his voice carrying over the engines. His hands moved in front of him as everyone held out their clips. Charlotte's hand shook, as she sat up completely.

" Stand up!" he called, everyone bustling to their feet quickly.

" Hook up!" he called, as Charlotte clipped her clip onto the wire. Charlotte was right in front of Gene and she knew he could feel the nerves radiating off her like a radio signal. She was looking at Winters, a blank, serious expression on her usually bright features.

" Equipment check!" Winters yelled. She felt Gene begin tightening her straps, and every once and a while giving her a pat on the back to calm her nerves. She checked her satchel and med band quickly, and adjusted her helmet strap as well.

" Sound off for equipment check!" Winters yelled. She heard the yells come from behind her yelling the numbers.

" Three ok!" she heard Gene yell before patting her shoulder.

" Two ok!" she yelled, her voice raw and raspy from spite, and it surprised even herself.

" One ok!" yelled Winters, nodding to Charlotte. Men were jumping from their planes but Plane 67 had yet to get their go signal. All the sudden the plane shook with such force, it sent Charlotte flying forward, and almost to the ground if Winters wasn't there. The plane bustled through the sky, rattling and shuttering at every explosion that rattled the plane. But then all the sudden the jump light turned green.

" Let's go!" yelled Winters. Winters jumped out and it was Charlotte's turn. She felt Gene pat her back and she was jumping. She felt the wind blowing against her face in a mad fashion and the sound of explosions exploding everywhere sent her heart racing faster than it already was. Her canopy provided that slight sense of comfort that she was still alive and that she was still a paratrooper.

It brought the reality back for her.

She was falling into an open field from what she could see. The explosions in the sky rocked the canopy, as it waved back and forth and made her slightly sick to her stomach. Fires were in multiple parts of the open field and in the trees where paratroopers had been taken down by gunfire, or where planes had been taken down and exploded into flames. She saw the forest edge nearby and noticed a town on fire which seemed to be a few miles from where she was at the moment. 

The ground came faster and faster toward her, and she braced herself. She landed roughly on the ground in a heap and felt the bruises already forming. She let out a groan, rolling in the muddy ground and grimaced when she tangled the parachute even more. She sat up, pushing up from the muddy pit she had landed in, and reached down unclipping the chute and rolling it into a ball. She threw her helmet off her head and began undressing all the equipment from herself. She pulled the life vest from her body and removed the webbing as well. 

She grabbed her medic bag and adjusted it quickly before doing the same to her medic band. Her braids had some dirt and mud crusted into them from what she could feel. She felt the grease from what felt like ages ago drying hard on her face and the mud of France mixing with it as well. She threw her helmet back onto her head and looked up from her crouched position on the ground. There was no noise except distant explosions and the rustle of the breeze against the grass. 

She stayed low in the tall grass, sucking in a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She didn't stand fully up but she moved to where the tree edge was. No one had landed near here. She thought Gene or Winters had to be close, but there was no sign of a parachute or body nearby. Fear pulsed through her veins and the feeling grew worse. The pit in her stomach dropped further and further into darkness and fear. 

Nothing could've happened to them, right? 

Her pulse quickened and she knew she needed to find cover. She kept her crouched position until she reached the forest and nestled herself into a bush. She needed to calm down. Her breathing rate was quick, almost wheezing and the dizziness wasn't helping either. Her mind was a mess and there was not a single paratrooper near her. She stayed in the bush, trying to control her breathing. 

All the sudden she heard voices. 

German voices. 

And the cracking of leaves and branches. Her hands balled up into fists and the fear riddled her. Her breathing quickened further and she had to slap a hand over her mouth to calm down. She was shaking. She felt tears behind her eyes, but she was determined to not let them fall. She wasn't going to allow it. The German voices passed by quickly and soon she was alone again. She peeked out from the bush and did a double-take before sprinting across the small, road-like area and tumbling into the other side of the dense forest. 

She sniffled lightly and wiped her nose on her uniform. Blood appeared on her sleeve. She lightly touched her nose and pulled her finger back noticing blood. She sighed and tried her best to wipe up the bloody nose but that only left the crusted bloodstain behind. She felt like a mess in her first hour of landing. She trudged through the forest, opening the mental layout and map of operation D-Day. She tried to think of her pathway and the towns she could've possibly landed by but her mind fell to shambles again and all she could think of was her increasing fear. She continued her trek through the forest and focused on trying to find more paratroopers. 

Charlotte stopped near a rather large tree, and pulled the tiny map she'd managed to scavenge and the compass as well. She gave a look around before bending down over the map, and sticking the dull flashlight in her mouth, aimed at the map. A few gunshots rattled off in the distance and she tried not to jump. She moved the compass around, hoping to aim for the north. Getting the calculation, she wrote down her direction and observed the forest and the path that had gotten her here. She cocked a brow, slightly confused before looking back down at the map. If the coordinates were correct, she had been blown way off course, her DZ miles away by now. She tried not to scream. The assembly area had to be further then.

" Merde." she muttered, slamming the map down. She ran a hand over her greasy, black, and blood-covered face. Sweat was collecting all over her and the last thing on her mind was herself. She needed to find her friends. She clicked off the flashlight. She fell down the ground in a hot-headed humph. She was angry at herself to let her be guided this far from the DZ. Of course, she knew she couldn't have controlled it, with wind and the bombs exploding, but she at least tried to guide the parachute a bit, even though it wouldn't budge. 

Nothing planned ever goes completely right.

She was going to have to thank Nixon the next time she saw him. His lectures might've just saved her life. She scrounged herself up, and got to her feet. Her medic satchel, flapping against her leg as she raced through the woods in the, hopefully, right direction of the assembly area. She came crashing through the trees when she stopped and held herself back. There was a house in front of her. It seemed abandoned and empty, but she couldn't risk it. She noticed the forest surrounded the house, except for its path that led up to it. 

She made her way through the forest around the house, keeping low and out of view range from plain sight. Her head was beginning to bother her and when she reached for her canteen, it was clear of water, a blast hole through the bottom of it, water not present. She knew she was dehydrated, she knew the exhaustion and nerves were working her up more, and the stress didn't help. She sat down angrily.

" Dieu aide moi." she sighed. She had sucked in the tears for far too long. Her lip quivered, as she tried to breathe out shaky breaths, but the tears erupted like a waterfall. They came pouring down her face, streaking through the greasepaint and blood. Her salty tears touched her lips, as she helplessly tried to wipe them away. The silent sobs erupted from her chest, as she bent over, head in her hands, her entire body a shaking figure in the dark, alone, scared and innocent. She grew quiet after a while, her tears and cries subsiding. She hadn't full-on sobbed since the platoon 2 and 1/2 years. She was finally alone to let the past 2 years of tears out. 

But then she slowly stood, a cold feature on her face. She had to move. It was 4 in the morning, and she needed to find Easy Company. The girl slipped the medic satchel over her shoulder before adjusting her helmet and taking a crouched approach forward. She approached a small town, and as she looked in her mind trying to figure out which town it was, she drew a blank. 

She might've been a fairly smart girl, but she wasn't the intelligence officer.


	22. the german

_" Sometimes you need to be your own hero."_

_\- unknown_

_***_

She glanced at the map again, before folding it up, rather angrily and shoving it into her breast pocket for safe keeping. She approached the quiet town slowly, keeping her breathing rather shallow. Her footsteps were light on the ground as she reached the back end of the town, but she figured that was just the medic persona weighing in. She froze when a loud explosion rumbled somewhere. She pushed herself against a house as it felt like the whole world was shaking.

The roof collapsed on the house and the impact sent Charlotte forward on her stomach, scrapping up her face and hands. She groaned, dust collecting around her. She shakily looked up and noticed that people were running like mad in the streets. Charlotte cursed internally. These people were supposed to be asleep, not worrying about this. Other houses had their roofs caved in explosions sounded off. Children were screaming, clinging to their other mothers, dogs barking, fires spreading across the town. She shook her head, trying to push the headache and dizziness from her features. She got to her feet and ran over to a mother and her child.

" Courir! Vous devez partir!" she yelled grasping the mothers arm.

" Je ne peux pas partir!" the mother cried, her baby crying in her arms.

" Vous mourrez si vous ne partez pas. Vous devez sortir d'ici maintenant!" Charlotte yelled again, her voice raw. Charlotte could tell she thought she was insane.

" Je suis un soldat américain et je vous dis que vous devez partir." Charlotte urged again.

" S'il vous plaît?" Charlotte pleaded to her. The mother looked at the young medic tears streaming from her eyes before nodding.

" Prenez à droite de cette ville et ne vous arrêtez pas." the young medic said gently to her. She nodded and glanced to her baby. Charlotte pulled a bandage from her medic bag ripping it with her teeth as another explosion rattled off around them. Charlotte began the wrapping process, and held the baby gently. It was crying, and she hopped the mother would follow her instructions leave.

" Aller!" Charlotte yelled, pointing in the direction after sealing the bandage. The mother nodded, and took off with her baby. Charlotte turned as another explosion shook the town. She heard a crack and had enough time to look up and see the building next to her crumble into a million pieces. She darted forward but something, a large heavy chunk of wood landed on her ankle and she cried out in pain.

She seethed and knew that if she didn't remove the wood and get a wrap to hold the ankle in place, she'd be captured and the ankle would only be worse. She stretched over and pushed with all her might on the wooded beam. It wouldn't budge. Another explosion, and the new sound of gunshots echoed around her. She was sweating, her headache pounding behind her eyes. She felt the tension in her shoulders doubling, and the screaming pain in her ankle growing as well. She used her other booted foot to try and push the wood, and it only budged slightly. 

She looked up and put a hand to her helmet as another explosion rattled closer nearby. The sky remained dark, only illuminated by the light of explosions every so often. The tops of the houses were engulfed and the German voices continued their hurried yelling. She focused back on the wooden beam, giving it another tough push at the wood. It rolled off her ankle, and she cried out in pain. She knew there was definitely shrapnel inside the ankle, but she didn't have time to get it out. She pushed her emotions aside and pulled a bandage from her bag. She pulled the boot off and looked at her shaking foot.

It was bruised already, bloody and was missing a toenail. She grimaced as more dirt and dusty rocks fell gently onto it. She began wrapping the ankle up, and holding it close. She pulled her sock and then her boot back on before testing out walking. Her ankle felt feeble but she tried her best at a limping run. Another explosion rattled the town, propelling Charlotte forward. She fought the urge to pull out her tiny hand knife, and as she passed a certain section she did. She moved by the fires and moonlight against the walls of broken and bombed houses.

She turned the corner and nearly screamed when a bloodied German was in front of her. She held the knife in front of her, and saw the knife in the German's hand held out as well. The German was missing an eye, blood replacing it, and falling down his face. The German, shaking, was watching the young medic. The two seemed held in a trance together not sure what to do. But then his knife shot forward and scrapped the fabric of Charlotte's arm. She pushed backwards, swerving out of place, before stumbling back over his feet, and grasping the area.

She let out a cry of pain feeling blood start to pour from the wound. The German brought back his knife as Charlotte looked back up at the German with furious eyes. She grasped the wound where the blood was pouring onto her uniform and then pulled her hand back. She launched forward with her own knife, and slashed the German straight across the chest, as he propelled backwards, slamming into a wall, his pistol clattering to the ground.

The German scrambled for his knife again and slashed it forward, narrowly missing the girl, as she moved out of the way. The knife went to the ground as she cursed in French and he cursed in German. She launched forward again and shoved the German, hand-to-hand combat style to the ground, the same time he came forward to do the same to her.

The two soldiers flew to the ground onto their bottoms, catching themselves in the dust and dirt. The German's pistol had been knocked to the ground and she willingly scrambled, picking it up as well. Blood soaked her hand. She had enough time to look up and see the German pull up out a larger gun. She raised her shaking hand with the pistol and fumbled for the trigger. She pulled it, missing the German.

She slowly stood as her shots rattled off, missing each time, fumbling with the pain she felt in her arm. The German fumbled with his gun, the blood from his missing eye hole pouring and getting onto the gun. Charlotte fell to the ground in pain, the blood getting on more of her uniform. She raised her gun again and shot at the German, finding its area in his leg. He collapsed slightly, but then regained composure his gun clattering to the ground. His feet gave out and he came flying down on Charlotte.

Her helmet flew off her head as the two grappled for power. His hand latched around her throat and gargled breaths escaped her lips. The German's blood fell in droplets down the front of Charlotte's uniform and on her fast. Her heart pounded faster her blood pumping trying to get air to her lungs. She tried to speak only choking on air. She tried to bring her knee up to hit him in the groin. He didn't budge and he only squeezed her throat tighter. She started seeing stars in her vision, and her air supply was low.

She fumbled for the gun in her hand, or at least near it. She grasped the blood soaked weapon and with all her extra energy used her arm to bring up the gun and point it at the German's head. She pulled the trigger and the German collapsed on top of her. She gasped for a breath of air, struggling to push the German from atop her. Tears squeaked out of her eyes as she breathed deep breaths of fresh air. Another explosion rattled the town and she fought the urge to curl into a ball and not move.

She felt more small chunks of rubble fall to her head. She sat up, scrambling for her helmet which she shoved on top of her head. She glanced at her uniform seeing the blood, holes, dirt, gravel, dust, and black grease everywhere. She felt like she'd been through hell as she got to her feet. Blood was just everywhere. Down the front of her, on her face, bleeding from the knife graze, and now from her once again bleeding nose. She let it drip though.

The trickle went down the side of her face and dropped onto the ground, eventually drying. More dust kicked up, another explosion rocking the town. She pushed again through the center of the town. Her breathing heavy, medic bag hitting her leg, the German's Luger in her hand swinging back and forth as she skidded to halts and booked it down streets. She finally stopped once she slammed against a house she didn't know was a house. She adjusted her medic band, a dark shade of brown, the red cross barely showing through.

She panted, she needed water.

Her headache, and the fatigued dizziness was back, and she felt sick. There was nothing in her stomach except the small portion of food that she had last night which felt forever ago. And that's when she leaned over and threw it up. Her stomach heaved in pain and she felt her tears start, or whatever was left in her body. It got everywhere, places on her uniform covered and the blood on her boots mixed with the mess. She wanted to break down. Her mind kept pushing her not to. A huge explosion began the ringing in her ear again, and she winced as an explosion dropped close by. She pushed herself to her feet again and sprinted through the last remains and outskirts of the hell town. She broke into a sprint, her ankle screaming in pain as she booked it through the forest.

But she didn't stop, she didn't stop running North.

She finally slowed, on a hill that overlooked some towns below it. She sat alone for a while, the rising sun slowly making its way above the horizon of the field her spot overlooked and the open riverbed. It was peaceful. She didn't hear the sounds of gunfire or yelling and screaming and the pain. She heard birds chirping, and relished the sound of the beautiful peace and silence.

This was June 6th, 1944. D-Day.

This was the day in which will probably be remembered for days after the war is over. This was also the day she turned 19.

It was her birthday.

She chuckled to herself at the thought. Her birthday was the day of the Normandy landings. She decided in these early morning moments she mine as well make herself useful. Pulling her medical satchel in front of her, she began to sort through what wasn't crushed or broken by the jump.

Her precious needles of morphine were intacked in their small box wrapped with cloth. Her bandages were a little crumpled and disheveled but were there. Her wraps were there along with her journal and pencil. Her multiple packets of sulfa were there, and next to them was a bottle of plasma along with its IV tube. There were her steel scissors and her gauze side by side. Her smaller more maneuverable medic kit was also there, and she was also supplied a surgical medic section of scissors and knives in case things were urgent. She had a surgical lighter, and next to that was her stack of medical tags. Her medic identification papers were also tucked and folded multiple times in the corner for protection and identification if needed. The bag, she had to say, was heaviest.

But she was willing to carry it all, just to make sure her boys were ok.

_ the conversation charlotte had with the french woman _

_Run! You have to leave!_

_I can not leave!_

_You will die if you do not leave. You have to get out of here now!_

_I am an American soldier and I'm telling you that you must leave._

_Please!_

_Take a right on this street and do not stop._

_Go!_


	23. 6:30

_" Too often we underestimate, a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around."_

_\- unknown_

***

She slowly gathered her wits standing up. She adjusted her helmet, before doing the same to her belt. She grasped the long handle over her shoulder with her medic bag with her two freezing hands and stepped forward carefully into the early morning light.

The sunshine warmed the sunshine soldier.

She felt better, despite the fact she was alone. She felt exhausted having not really slept properly in what felt like a while. The gentle and calm persona she gave off, calmed her as well, as she got her breathing to a normal pace. She stepped through the swampy mess of a lake and continued back into the forest across the way. She sniffled and grumbled when she felt her nose bleeding again. She reached up and touched the spot and came back with more blood, quickly whipping her nose, the blood smearing wonderfully over her face again and drying. She was pretty sure she looked 10x's worse than she already imagined.

She walked for a while, through the dense forest that had become slightly eerie. There were no birds, or rabbits, or insects and reptiles. It was dead silent. Her feet crunched against the leaves on the ground, now somewhat sore from the walking. Her trek through the woods seemed to grow longer and longer and she wasn't even sure if she was going in the right direction anymore. Her calculations continued her in this direction, so she sucked in a breath and pushed forward. She turned a corner and immediately shot back behind the large tree.

She heard the German voices fill her head yet again. Her heart rate had finally calmed down, and now hearing those voices again, her mind went to shambles. She only knew French, so attempting to translate German was harder. She tried to decipher the words, or pick up on some hints but she could grasp nothing. The repetition of the word Americans in their accents scared her deeply. The vulgar words they seemed to throw about the Americans hurt Charlotte inside. She may not know the true meaning but the words stuck and she just knew they meant something bad.

The daylight streamed brightly through the dense forest. She had abandoned trying to listen to the voices of the Germans and had resorted to fleeing quickly. She found a groove in the land, and tried to rest her pounding head. Under the cover of heavy trees, and bushes she found an area to rest. She'd been moving since 1:30 in the morning. She glanced at her watch on her wrist and grumbled noticing it was 6. She was certain she'd been going in the right direction of the assembly area but now she had doubts.

She tried to ignore her headache and focused on pulling out her map and compass. She pointed the compass north and then mapped out her path to where she was now from where she started. She had to be going in the right direction. She just had to. She wondered if anybody from Easy Company had managed to get themselves together and were making those planned assaults for the infantry coming in on the beach. She wondered if it'd already happened. She bit her lip and looked back down at the map. She knew that Nixon had talked about Easy taking Carentan a few days back when they were running the lectures of the D-Day invasions. Her mind spun as she quickly searched for the town of Carentan again.

It looked to be only a few miles away, so she resorted in planning to go the opposite direction. She managed to calculate how far she was from Carentan exactly to ensure she could move in the opposite direction. She used her little water magnifying glass to shuffle it around the map following the multiple paths and directions she could follow. She decided to stay on the path she started on. She folded the map up quickly and slid it into her breast pocket.

Just as she was getting ready to move, the sound of planes, and motors, and gunfire and ships echoed from the Northeast. They'd landed on the beaches. The Allies had made it to the beaches and so had her brother. He was with the 2nd Rangers, and most possibly the first wave. She hadn't been able to see him or get contact with him, but she knew he'd find a way to make it through. The Navy, and the Army had arrived. She glanced back at her watch, reading it was 6:30.

" Just on time." she muttered quietly, standing. She began to trail North, but crouched and stopped moving when she heard footsteps. She heard the little clicker, clicking. She held in a breath, and willed her voice to speak. She gave a click back.

" Flash?" she called through the early morning light. It definitely sounded more like American footsteps than anything, and she hoped it was someone she would recognize.

" Thunder. That you Sunshine? " came the relieved voice. She shot up, and pushed out into the other side of the underbrush, smiling when she saw it was Skinny Sisk. A large smile broke out onto her face as she hurried forward. She knew she looked terrible, but she was so excited to come in contact with another human.

" Skinny!" she said, immediately walking up, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Relief filled her system as she stood here hugging Skinny tightly. One of her boys was back and here with her. There was hope. He wrapped his arms around the young medic and sighed with relief as well. She pulled back and watched his eyes wander over her face at the blood and dirt and mud. She could only smile before pulling back and digging through her bag.

" It's good to see you. Been alone this entire time?" Skinny asked her. He feared she had been and his stomach plummeted. He noticed the condition already of her ODs, and the blood, but didn't ask any questions.

" Yeah, you're the first one I've seen. I missed the DZ, the wind carried me farther than I thought and I dropped nowhere near anyone else." she explained, testing her ankle out.  
" You?"

" Same here, but I ran into a lot of German trenches and machine gun fire, so I covered myself with leaves to stay hidden and rest before they stopped. Did you hear the Navy? The invasions have started." Skinny said, looking over and peering toward the Northeast.

" Yeah, thank god." she muttered, " We should get moving, see if we find anyone else."

" Right." Skinny said, as the two headed off towards the general direction where they hoped Easy would be. Skinny had taken the lead, as Charlotte was weapon-less, and the two slowly trailed through the early morning.

" Do you have any water, Skinny? Mine hit penetration and pierced a bullet hole straight through it." she asked softly.

" Yeah, of course." Skinny said, stopping to pull the canteen from his belt and hand it to the girl. Charlotte gratefully took the canteen from him and put the canteen to her lips. She felt relief as some water finally trickled down her throat. She sighed as she pulled the canteen away and handed it back to him.

" Thanks, Skinny." she said smiling. Skinny smiled with a nod.

" No problem." he said, attaching the canteen back onto his person. Charlotte realized he had a nice smile, and his eyes were soft, and would scrunch up at the ends when he smiled. She always remembered how a person smiled, and she knew how many of the men in Easy smiled by this point. The two began walking again through the forest, the wind brushing through the trees and cooling Charlotte's sweating body down more. Skinny then held up his hand for her to stop. She crouched behind him and listened.

" Hey!" The call was so faint, as if pleading for mercy. It was strained and weak. Charlotte moved up to Skinny's side and glanced at him uneasily. He met her eyes, as the two listened again. She watched as the brown flacks in his eyes grew as they listened to the pained cries.

" Somebody please help me!" the voice cried. Skinny gave her a nod, and the two slowly crouched walking forward. They came into a clearing, hidden behind a few logs, to see a paratrooper, hanging from a tree with his reserve chute out, struggling to pull the straps from his body. They couldn't see his division but they knew he was an ally. Charlotte and Skinny raced forward, slowly and cautiously, before getting into the view of the paratrooper.

" Hey!" the paratrooper called out as they approached. " Hey! Please help me!"

" We'll get you down, man!" Skinny called up from the base, as he searched for his knife to cut him down.

" What's your outfit?" Charlotte called up, pulling some bandages out just incase he was severely injured.

" 506th, 101st, 1st Battalion, Baker Company, 1st Platoon." he called down to them.

" Jesus Christ, where the hell are we?" Skinny muttered, as he removed his helmet and gear to stand and cut the man down.

" What's both your names?" the paratrooper asked them, sounding slightly in pain.

" I'm Corporal Wayne Sisk, but everyone calls me Skinny." Skinny said.

" Corporal Charlotte Tarvers, but everyone calls me Sunshine." Charlotte said, smiling.

" Outfit?"

" 506th, 101st, 2nd Battalion, Easy Company, 2nd Platoon." Charlotte answered, as Skinny began making quick work of cutting down the soldier. " What's your name?"

" Private Alfred Gerodano, but people call me Alfie." Alfred said to the two.

" Nice to meet you, Alfie." Charlotte called up.

" You too, Sunshine, you're that sunshine medic everyone talks about, right? Only female?" Alfie asked.

" Yeah," Charlotte said smiling up, as Skinny was cutting the last part of reserve chute. Skinny cut it, and Alfie slowly tumbled to the ground, letting out a weak groan, clutching his leg. Charlotte immediately was next to him on the ground.

" What happened?" Charlotte asked, as she gently felt the wound on his leg, that would probably get him evacuated back to England.

" Missed the DZ, Doc. I came flying down and landed in this tree here. I had to act like I was dead when Krauts walked by, and I just couldn't get out. You two are the first I've seen."

" If you feel pressure here, it's ok, it's just the tourquinet." Charlotte sat as she squeezed it tight and twisted it. He grimaced again, as Skinny picked up his gun, crouching next to Charlotte as she worked, placing his helmet back on his head.

" Can you stand?" she asked him.

" I can try." Alfie answered.

" Help me." Charlotte said to Skinny as the two got on both sides of Alfie and helped him to his feet. They gently let him go, which almost set him crashing down again to the floor, as he tried to take a step forward. He let out a grimace as Charlotte caught his arm again, pushing her large helmet up from her eyes.

" We gotta start moving, we can hook up with a medical aid station to get you evacuated." Charlotte stated, " You must've been hung up in that tree for such a long time, that you lost circulation and some of your nervous system chords became severed. You seem to have problems with your ankle though too and your knee." Skinny and Alfie were both impressed with the young medic, as she had quickly assessed the injuries without hesitation and quickly came up with a solution.

" I've been mapping out the location since I landed, and we've been moving in the same general direction where the meet-up is too." she explained, pulling out her map, and glancing in the direction before shoving it away.

" Let's get him up." she said, and her and Skinny lifted Alfie, carrying him with his arms draped over their shoulders before heading forward. They made slow progress, but they kept moving.

" You know, Charlotte, I never told you happy birthday." Skinny said, glancing at her. She smiled, she'd forgotten a little bit herself with the large task at hand.

" Thanks Skinny." she said, beaming.

" It's your birthday?" Alfie asked her and she nodded with a smile. " How old are ya? You seem young."

" 19." she answered.

" 19?" Alfie asked and she nodded, noticing Skinny's eyes widen. In all the time he'd known her, the guys and him never asked her age, maybe a few had , but him, personally, no. He felt he had to remain a gentleman for her. Many of the men had deemed that it was just inappropriate to ask a lady, especially someone like Charlotte.

" Wow, happy birthday then, Doc." Alfie said smiling at her, as her entire face brightened more. Even in a place like this, getting respect from Alfie, someone she just met, was lifting her mood. She knew he was definitely a good person and always would be. The trio heard a rustle in the wood in front of them, and a small clicker follow.

" Flash?" Skinny called, as footsteps approached.

" Thunder." came an Italian drawl. Frank Perconte stepped out of the underbrush with Dukeman right behind him.

" Easy Company." Perconte said stepping forward with a smile. Charlotte and Skinny gently let Alfie rest on the ground. Charlotte grinned widely as she hugged the two men gratefully. Perconte and Dukeman shook Skinny's hand.

" Holy shit, what happened to you, Sunshine?" Dukeman asked, " What's with the blood?" Skinny shot Dukeman a look, but he merely shrugged. Charlotte didn't care.

" It seems that when the fucking Krauts bomb anytime of day, they mean it." she answered.   
" At least we found you guys, we heard the Normandy-"

" Invasions, yes we heard. We gotta get moving Perco." she said, looking to the sky briefly.

" Thank god we found you two, at least you keep us on track, Sunshine." Perconte said with a knowing gaze. She smirked.

" Who's that?" Perconte asked, pointing to Alfie on the ground clutching his leg.

" That's Private Gerodano, from Baker." she answered, as Alfie nodded to Perconte in clear pain.

" We found him strung up in his reserve chute, cut him down and we're trying to help get him evacuated, the injury's bad." Perconte and Dukeman immediately offered to carry Alfie the rest of the way since Skinny and Charlotte looked pretty worn out from doing so.

The five soldiers headed off together, crouched, searching for Easy Company the best they could.


	24. finding easy

_" The sunrise, of course, doesn't care if we watch it or not. It will keep on being beautiful, even if no one bothers to look at it."_

_\- unknown_

***

They turned onto a muddy road, and as they continued down the road, they neared a group of German prisoners and Charlotte had to smile when she none other than Malarkey sitting and chatting with one of them in English. She smirked as the four of them neared.

" Hey Malark," she called as she neared. He looked up from his conversation.

" 'Ey! Sunshine!" he said, getting up and pulling the girl into a hug before looking at her ODs.

" What the hell happened to yo-"

" I'm fine, Malark." she answered with an honest nod. She was glad for the concern from all the boys, but she was fine, " Now why you fraternizing with the enemy?" Malarkey only gave the girl a light shove before sitting back down on his rock.

" I'll see ya around." she called as she raced to catch up with the group.

" 'ey, Sunshine, just don't give those guys a heart attack when you get there, they've been looking for you for hours! Happy Birthday, Doc Sunshine!" Malarkey called to her. She threw a thumbs up his way before catching up next to Skinny. They reached the barn where hundreds of 101st soldiers were, lost from companies, platoons and locations. The five stepped past the slew of dead horses before heading into the main sector where everybody that had found each other seemed to be. The five approached what seemed to be men from Easy, Charlotte noticing that Winters and Buck Compton were talking up ahead, Speirs there as well. She was almost unrecognizable under the large pair of ODs, the large helmet on her head with the black grease face paint, as well as the blood. The only thing that made her somewhat distinguishable was the medic brassard on her bicep. She turned to Perconte and Dukeman.

" Get him to an aid station where ever it is, and they should be able to help him from there. I'm gonna clock in with Winters." she said. She turned to Alfie.

" It was nice meeting ya, Doc." Alfie said, shaking her hand with a smile.

" You too, Alfie. Heal up, alright? You should feel better soon after you get properly taken care of." she explained.

" You and Skinny did a fine job. Thank you. Happy Birthday again," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd. She smiled.

" Bye Alfie." she said smiling wider.

" Easy Company!" a few familiar voices called out from their right, as notable faces appeared moving toward the group. Charlotte glanced up and noticed that Joe Toye was there, Bill Guarnere, Popeye Wynn, and Joe Liebgott.

" Who's that?" Guarnere asked nodding over to the girl. She clearly couldn't be recognized, and she knew how terrible she looked.

" It's Charlotte, who else would it be?" Skinny said, pulling his helmet from his head.

" Sunshine!" a few of the boys called as she pulled the helmet from her head, and grimaced at the feeling of her dried up hair. Liebgott got to her first, scooping her up in a big hug tightly holding their girl close before pulling back. She smiled widely, as a few others stepped forward.

" We were wondering when you'd show up. And Happy Birthday." he said, and affectionately gave her a ruffle of her hair.

" Me too." she answered, and to be honest, she had been so terrified that she wondered to herself if she'd show up too. She smiled at the mention of her birthday though. " Thank you!"

" Hey, kid, I barely recognized ya." Bill said, coming up with a grin to the girl and giving her a tight hug.

" Yeah, a lot can happen in just a few hours." she answered as an explosion went off in the distance.

" We were worried, but knowing you sunshine, you'd find a way. You always do. Happy Birthday, kid. " Bill said smiling. She smiled brightly at him before Joe Toye pulled her into a tight hug.

" Jesus Christ, kid. Gave half of us a heart attack when you didn't show." he said, and Charlotte giggled.

" Malarkey told me not to do that." she said softly with a smile. Toye smiled at the girl.

" Happy Birthday, sunshine." he said. She smiled as she marched towards Winters.

" Captain Winters, sir." she said, saluting when she arrived in front of him. Winters couldn't hold back the smile as he saw the girl standing in front of him, with her sunshine smile. He knew she'd make it, she was one of the smartest and mentally strong here, so seeing her there in front of him made him proud.

" Corporal Tarvers," he said saluting her back and she went to resting position. " It's good to see you made it, Tarvers."

" Thank you, sir. Do you happen to know where the aid station is set up?" she asked. Winters smiled, always straight to work no matter what hell she's been through. Granted she was a beautiful girl under all the grim, but that only made her more determined. Speirs was equal in noticing the girl's determination and he felt a smile on his lips the minute the girl looked up at him with a smile, that was toothy, and showed her dimples. Speirs sent a quick smile.

" Head down this road and it'll be on your right, I think Roe's there already, so he'll be happy to see you." Winters said with a smile.

" Thank you, sir." she said again, and turned, making way to the aid station. She walked in, seeing multiple medics from the 101st there and working on soldiers that had come in injured. She was ready to rip her ankle a new one, with the amount of pain that subsided through her body, but she was determined to find Gene. She saw Spina was there, as well as Oats, and Mampre. Doc Neavles was also there, directing people where to go and signing medical papers. She wandered a bit more and sighed in relief when she saw Gene in the back, sorting through medical supplies in large crates.

" Gene!" she called as she neared the man. He turned, with a large smile, noticing the girl, or at least what he assumed was Charlotte, coming toward him. He didn't care about the blood and dirt and he just hugged the girl tightly, glad that Easy's little sister was back in their range. He pulled away and looked at her and the conditions. She pulled her helmet from her head and the medic satchel from her shoulder in what seemed to be relief. The grease paint was still smeared over her entire face, but then he noticed the blood all over her ODs and raised a brow.

" I had a run in with a German." she answered with a small, innocent smile.

" A German?" Gene said eyes widening as he stepped forward and touched the blood on her forehead.

" Yes, a German, but I'm fine." She said. Gene knew she wasn't fine, wavering on her feet, eyes flitting everywhere. He was surprised she hadn't passed out yet. She was also extremely dehydrated as well. Gene raised a brow at her notion still, and she only gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

" Neavles wants us to inventory what supplies survived. We should get some new shipments soon when the Army and Navy get on the land, but for now we'll have to make due. " Gene explained to the young girl. Gene noticed as she walked around, that she had an obvious limp, and there was blood profusely bleeding from certain spots.

" Hey, your leg alright?" he asked the girl. She looked up from the crate she was at, pushing a few stray brown hair behind her ears and nodded.

" Yeah, little sore, but I patched it up." she answered, before looking back down at her inventory. Gene placed his clipboard down and walked over to the girl, noticing a spot on her arm slowly gathering with more and more blood.

" What's that?" he asked, leaning against the counter arms crossed looking at her. She glanced at her arm and shrugged.

" The German might have cut me with his knife, but it's fine." she said. Gene gave her another knowing look and she sighed. She pulled off the OD top, that had the white shirt underneath as she held out her arm. Gene brought over antiseptic and a bandage. He carefully cleaned the blood from the wound, as she grimaced at the surprising slight pain she felt. He put on the antiseptic and then wrapped the bandage around her bicep before cutting it off and tying it gently.

" Thanks Gene." she said, pulling the OD top back on and over her body, and buttoning up the front. There was a rush of footsteps from the front of the aid station and the two medics turned to see it was one of Strayer's runners.

" Anybody seen Doc Tarvers?" he called out to the group. He was met with looks of confusion or fingers pointing various directions.

" I'm Doc Tarvers." she called raising a hand from the back so the runner could see. The runner hurried over and removed his helmet.

" Easy has to take the objective and they need a medic, Strayer requested you, and Winters and a few other guys are waiting." he explained. Charlotte looked to Gene and he nodded.

" Happy Birthday again, Charlie." Gene said to her, as he handed her satchel to her.

" Thanks, Gene." she said with a smile. She pulled the medic satchel over her shoulder before shoving on her helmet and following the runner straight out of the aid station. She followed the runner into the barn and noticed Winters with a few other guys from Easy company standing around a large table with a piece of paper in the center, as Winters was talking in a low voice to them. She hurried over, quickly shedding her helmet as she stood in the small space next to the Captain so she could overlook her reason being there.

" The 88s we've been hearing, have been spotted in a field, down the road aways. Major Strayer wants us to take 'em out." Winters explained, glancing at the group and now the tiny medic next to him. Winters put his pen to the paper and drew an L shaped object as well as 4 X's in various locations.

" There are two guns that we know of, firing on Utah Beach, and plan on a third and fourth," Winters said, pointing the pencil to two locations, " Here and here. The Germans are in the trenches, with access to the entire battery and with machine-gun cover in the rear. We'll establish a base of fire and move under it hard and fast with two squads of three."

" How many Krauts you think we're facing?" Bill asked the Captain.

" No idea." Winters answered, and it was honest, no one would ever know.

" No idea?" Bill asked, clearly questioning, and Charlotte sent the man a silent glare.

" We'll take some TNT along with us, to spike the guns. Lipton, your responsibility." Winters said to the man.

" Yes, sir." Lipton answered from next to her with a nod.

" Liebgott, you'll take the first machine-gun with Petty, a gunner." Winters said as Lieb nodded to the Captain. " Pleasha, Hendrix, you take the other. Who does that leave?" Charlotte raised her hand up slightly in the air, only to notice Lieutenant Speirs hanging off in the background watching a bit.

" Compton, Malarkey, Toye, Guarnere, and Tarvers. Ok." Winters said looking at the group.

" We'll be making the main assault. Tarvers, you'll be the medical personnel on the objective." Winters said looking at the tiny medic.

" Yes, sir." she answered back.

" Understood everyone?" Winters said to the group, being followed by a chorus of 'yes, sir's.

" Alright let's pack it up, boys, and girl." Winters said nodding to the girl next to him. She smiled. Charlotte grabbed her things and followed the men outside to their little spot where they were to drop all their supplies except weapons and ammo.

" Lipton, when you see we've captured the first gun, I want you and your TNT as fast as possible." Winters said walking behind the group.

" Yes, sir." Lipton answered. Charlotte set about organizing her medic bag as best she could.

" Ok, just weapons and ammo, drop everything else. Got any spare ammo in a pack or a musette bag, bring it along." Winters said, coming up next to Charlotte.

" Sir, I can take my bag still, right?" she asked, looking at the bag filled to the brim.

" Of course, Charlotte." he said softly with a smile, " And Happy Birthday." She smiled widely at him. He truly was one of the best commanders, not just because of saying that, but because he considered everything and that was important to her.


	25. brecourt manor

_" Kindness is a beauty that never fades."_

_\- unknown_

***

Charlotte focused back on organizing her bag and making sure she had all the administered medical equipment that she might need for a slew of injuries.

" Sir, I was wondering, sir if you might need an extra hand." a soldier came up and started speaking to Winters.

" Ain't you Sink's jeep driver?" Toye asked turning and looking at the poor guy.

" So?" the soldier asked.

" Oh, shit." Bill muttered.

" What's your name, trooper?" Winters asked as he filled his gun.

" Lorraine, sir." Lorraine said.

" You're with me, Lorraine." Winters said and Charlotte smiled.

" Compton, second squad." Winters called out as he stepped back with his weapon.

" Yes, sir." Compton answered.

" Alright, you heard the word, let's move, let's move." Lipton said to the group. Charlotte stood, shoving her helmet against her head, and moving to follow Winters. She kept close to Winters, Liebgott just behind her as she moved cautiously behind the Captain. She clutched her medic satchel tightly as they hurried through the forest and came into a field where vegetables and vegetation grew uncontrolled. She followed behind Compton up against a wall of stone, before breaking off and collapsing into the dense underbrush against a tree as the rest of the men came forward as well. She looked over to where Lipton and Winters were, and saw Winters climb into an old truck peering out to where she heard the 88s, slightly unfamiliar sound. She heard the familiar German voices and managed to peek through some leaves to one of the guns that was visible and flooded with Krauts. Lipton turned as Winters backed out of the truck. There were 3 cannons with about 5 visible Krauts. Winters came charging towards Compton and urged him forward as Winters came barreling towards where Charlotte and the rest of the second squad were.

" 3 cannons." Winters said peeking out the same area Charlotte had used, as he turned to Buck. There was a loud explosion at the same time as Buck crept forward to get a look at the sight. Another explosion rattled close by and Charlotte looked over her shoulder at the ready men. Winters stood and crouched in front of the group taking on the 1st gun.

" Petty we've got fire." Winters said. Petty nodded.

" Right, let's go." Buck said as the group moved to their positions.

" Stay down." Buck said to Liebgott as he army crawled on his stomach toward an open section facing the multiple guns, and quickly making use of setting up the tripod. Petty crawled in behind Liebgott and carefully set the gun up on the tripod. Charlotte quickly checked that they were set before maneuvering over a little bit to get her own view of what was in front of her. There were at least 3 guns from which she could see at the moment, and they were crawling with Krauts. The guns held MG-42s as well on perimeter basses to shoot in all general directions. Buck raced back over to the where the machine gun was, and crouched next to the young medic. The girl turned and looked where Winters was as he held up his hand. Buck answered by holding his own up in Winter's direction. Joe and Bill moved a little ways down to the line to set up some covering fire, and Malarkey stayed with them as well, crouching low in the bushes. She turned back again, a bead of sweat making way down her forehead as she saw Ranney and Lip take off toward the right. Winters gave the go towards Buck, before disappearing into a bush. Winters looked at the hidden machine group of Liebgott and Petty and gave the subtle signal to start firing.

" Go." he said quietly. The machine gun began to rip bullets through the air toward the Krauts, as confusion rocked the Germans completely. Other members of the second squad began firing their weapons as well. Charlotte prepped herself if any injury were to occur, carefully watching all the men, moving in a crouched position behind the line as they shot their ammo towards the Germans. Bill and Malarkey moved to follow Buck as Popeye moved in on their place and Joe shuffled over. Charlotte continued to make her checks, silently praying at the same time that all went well for them.Shots echoed from the tree suddenly and she looked up to see it was Lipton shooting from the trees for an aerial perspective which she thought was genius. Explosions rattled from over the hedge into the small areas surrounding the large 88s. All the sudden the large explosions ripped from the hand grenades thrown by Buck, Bill and Malarkey, killing every Kraut within its vicinity, and Charlotte took that as a go.

" Let's go! Let's go!" Winters yelled. She grasped her pack and hiked it towards the area Winters disappeared from. She followed through the thick bushes and emerged, immediately collapsing to the ground in a pile and army crawling the rest of the way towards the blown up 1st gun.

" Follow me!" Winters called again, as a few of the men emerged behind him. Charlotte continued her rather slow army crawl forward. She pushed herself out of the line of fire, before biting her lip, and finally standing, racing behind the boys as the bullets whizzed by her head and made whistling noises as well. She picked up her pace and as she neared she saw someone go down and a slew of curses follow. It was Popeye. She slid into the trench quickly and pulled him inside away from the line of fire.

" It just got my ass!" Popeye yelled, clearly in pain. Winters and Toye were in front as she crouched below the line of fire to Popeye.

" Hey Popeye." she said loudly over the gunfire, pulling a sulfa packet from her pocket and tearing it open with her teeth. Buck and Bill jumped in next and began their own onslaught on manpower.

" Sorry, sir, sorry ma'am." Popeye cried out, as he went to grasp his butt, but she slapped his hand away. It'd only make it worse.

" You'll be fine, Popeye, I got ya!" she yelled over the fire. She realized this was the first time she'd be treating a patient, of her company, in the actual war combat zone and she was excited, yet terrified.

" Shit, I'm sorry, sir!" Popeye yelled as WInters bent down next to her, as she tried to make due of the situation. " I screwed up."

" Popeye you'll be ok!" she yelled as she poured the sulfa the best she could onto the wound with her shaking fingers.

" Grenade!" Winters suddenly yelled, and Charlotte launched herself over top of Popeye immediately to protect the poor man.

" Joe! Joe! Roll on, roll on!" Winters yelled and she looked up in time to see Joe roll right on top of her. She let out a groan at the weight she had to encompass, but she was fighting for every man here, so by this point she didn't really care, it was exactly like her brothers. The explosion ripped off as Popeye screamed in pain, and Joe landed harshly on her back putting more pressure on the wound that was already bad enough. Toye pushed up off the girl.

" Jesus Christ, sorry sunshine." muttered Joe, looking for his helmet and shoving it to his head. She didn't answer except she turned back to Popeye's injury.

" God! Shit!" Popeye cried.

" You're one lucky bastard, Joe." Bill called over the fire fight as Toye felt himself for injuries, before firing his weapon again. Charlotte watched as Winters disappeared farther from the group, hollering orders to the men standing by. She peered back down to Popeye.

" Can you move?" she yelled over the firing.

" A little!" he hollered back, shifting, but then screaming out in pain. She clasped his ODs as another round ripped off above them, and she pulled him from the trench into the gun area for holding.

" Where you hit, Pop?" Buck asked as he reloaded his gun.

" I can't believe I fucked up. My ass, sir." Popeye practically cried in pain.

" Your ass?" Buck asked, a little surprised as he looked towards the young medic. She only gave him a look ripping open a new pack of sulfa.

" Oh shit." Buck said as he hopped over and peered at the wound.

" Hey Doc, how bad is it?" Winters said looking at the girl then Popeye.

" He needs to go back to the aid station!" she yelled through the sulfa packet in her mouth.

" I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to fuck up." Popeye struggled to say without the fear riding his system.

" I don't think it's too bad." Popeye whimpered, but the look from Charlotte said otherwise to Winters who looked on. An explosion went off and Charlotte crouched down over the wound hopefully to not get any more debris than was already in there, in.

" You think you can make it back yourself?" Winters asked the man. Charlotte looked up spitting the top of the sulfa pack to the ground.

" I think so, sir." Popeye answered.

" You want me to go with him, sir?" she yelled over the explosions.

" No, stay here, in case there are more injured!" Winters asked hoping that wouldn't happen, but just in case.

" Yes, sir. Alright Pop." she said, as she pulled a makeshift bandage from her bag.

" Let's move out." Winters said as Buck grabbed Popeye's helmet. Charlotte smacked the bandage on to hold the wound, before helping the two other men haul the soldier up to standing position before launching him over the edge and then his weapon to hopefully crawl towards safety.

" Stay down, Pop!" she yelled over the wall to him and she hoped he heard her, as he slowly crawled away. She turned back and immediately crouched as another explosion rattled.

" Winters, Tarvers 1 o'clock!" he yelled, pulling a grenade. He fumbled with the object before it crashed to the ground.

" Grenade!" Buck yelled as everyone made a break to jump out of the trenches. Charlotte pushed herself up and out before the explosion went off letting dirt and shrapnel go everywhere. She held her eyes screwed shut and slowly opened them to the shaking world.

" Toye!" Buck yelled, as Charlotte popped up and into the trenches. She saw Joe lying on the ground, muttering curses to himself, as Buck and her slowly helped the man from the ground.

" Jesus Christ." he muttered, gripping the girl's hand tightly, " fuckng twice." Buck grabbed the man's helmet shoving it on his head, as she inspected Toye for injury coming to none. Charlotte saw that the first gun was then captured. She hiked herself up, and sprinted toward it, as Buck and Winters moved toward the area of the second gun. She raced towards the first gun, crashing in beside Bill, and pushing her helmet from her eyes.

" Jesus Christ, sunshine." he called over the firing.

" Shut up." she spit back, pushing the extra unrolled bandages away into her back quickly. She noticed how the Krauts were now firing on the third gun becoming completely confused as to what was going on. Malarkey was hastily reloading his gun, before he looked out and spoke over the explosions.

" I think one of those dead Krauts has a Luger." He called, snapping the ammo into place.

" So what?" Bill yelled back, struggling to reload his own weapon.

" Keep your head low, Petty." Liebgott's voice came from her right as she turned and saw Liebgott and Petty come flying over the hedge into the 1st gun area.

" Come on move it, have a little suppressing fire, why don't you?" Liebgott yelled. She turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Malarkey make a run for it out towards the open shooting range practically.

" Jesus Christ!" Petty yelled as a bullet ricocheted off the gun.

" Malarkey!" she yelled as the man slid in next to a dead Kraut.

" Malarkey!" Bill yelled. Malarkey didn't move, only inspecting the possessions of the Kraut on the ground. At the same time the weapons stopped firing.

" Jesus fucking Christ." she muttered as she moved closer, pushing her helmet from her eyes again at the sight.

" Now you stop firing?!" Liebgott yelled frustration behind his face. " Beautiful."

" Christ, they must think he's a medic!" Petty yelled.

" He's gonna need a goddamn medic!" she yelled back, watching Malarkey crawl all around the man.

" Malarkey!" she yelled again, as he didn't budge. A regretful slew of curses that her mother would slap her for came out of her mouth as she tried to figure out what to do.

" Malarkey!" Liebgott yelled. Suddenly the bullets flew again as Malarkey stood to his feet, whipping around and making a mad, angular dash towards the girl and the rest of his comrades.

" Get low!"

" What the hell you doin', c'mon!"

" Malarkey!" Malarkey swerved until he jumped safely into the clasps of the first gun as everyone else brought their weapons up to fire back at the onslaught of Kraut guns.

" Forgot your friggin' Luger?" Bill yelled to Malarkey who breathed heavily behind him. " You want me to go get it for you, you stupid Mick?" Suddenly Winters appeared next to Malarkey and the girl, as she nodded.

" Where's Lipton with that TNT?" he asked Bill.

" Don't know, sir!" Bill yelled back quickly reloading his gun. She pushed back against the dirt, hoping no bullet ricochet came her way. She looked up and saw Clarence and Hall, one of the guys from Able and on the Airborne's small basketball team, appear.

" Hiya Cowboy." Bill called across to the Private.

" Shut your fucking guinea trap, Gonorrhea!" Hall yelled back, and she almost laughed, but when another bullet whizzed by, she wasn't laughing.

" He's alright, that kid." Bill said over the firing to Malarkey who gave him a look.

" Jesus, you got a whole Kraut platoon out there." Captain Clarence called.

" Probably more Captain." Winters yelled back.

" You need help?" Clarence yelled to Winters.

" I need ammo, sir, lots of it." Winters called, " And TNT!"

" I've got TNT, sir!" Hall yelled suddenly, pulling the bag from his waist.

" Good job, Private." Winters called to the man. Winters pointed to the Private before the two moved to congregate in the back. The men continued firing as WInters and Hall prepared the TNT to light up the gun.

" Fire in the hole!" Winters yelled, and Charlotte immediately curled into a ball against the ground, Winters shoving in above her for protection. The gun exploded with a rather loud clang.

" Plesha, covering fire!" Winters yelled coming up from the girl. She went to stand, her ankle giving out completely, as she crashed sidelong into leap got with a yelp. Liebgott dropped his weapon from his hands and pushed to hold the girl up.

" You ok, Charlotte?" he yelled over the fire. Truth be told, her ankle had completely given out on her, and it now was screaming in pain, but she had to stay here. Winters yelled out a bunch of orders, and she focused to hear her name.

" Tarvers! Stay with Petty and Liebgott on 1st gun and you'll hear your call when needed!" Winters hollered as he disappeared with the rest of the men around the bend. She looked up noticing the 2nd gun go off exploding and done for. She pushed herself to the ground, willing to look at the jacked up ankle as to she wasn't needed right now. She pushed her boot off as explosions and machine gun fire continued around her. She peeled the sock off, and groaned in pain at how blue, black and purple the ankle looked. She touched it and grimaced at the slight contact. The ankle had given out on her after running around on it all morning. She ripped a wrap from her pack and began to haphazardly tie up her ankle as neatly as possible. It got quieter all the sudden, the firing squads dying down. She pulled her sock on cautiously, before tying her boot the best she could.

She pushed up off the ground and went to walk, but to no avail, collapsed in a heap with a groan onto the ground. She saw someone appear out at the 2nd gun, and she saw it was Speirs, with a squad from Dog Company, with fresh ammo. She silently breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Lipton crashed through as the machine gun fire picked up again and he was royally pissed at the fact that he had gotten to the 1st gun to realize they didn't need the TNT anymore. She pushed up again and collapsed trying to make it towards the second gun, but she fell again. Lip got up and ran past the girl barely noticing she was there, with the TNT in his hands. She pushed back again lying in pain as her foot screamed out at her. All the sudden Winters came tearing around the corner again and she heard the orders she was hoping for.

" Move out!" Winters yelled. " Move out! Move it out!"

" Jesus Christ." she muttered pushing to her feet.

" MG's first. Fall back to your original positions!" Winters yelled. He got a hand on Charlotte's ODs and hauled her up, but that resulted in her crying out in even more pain.

" What's the matter with you?" Winters yelled, as he shot his weapon again.

" Ankle! I'm fine sir!" she grimaced out, pushing against the wall to stand again.

" Move out!" he told her, and she struggled but managed to pull herself up and over the edge of the hedgerow, with no idea how she'd walk back. She pushed to stand against and tree and run, but her ankle gave out again and she let out a struggled sounding whimper as she fell to the ground.

" Petty!" Liebgott yelled as he threw his own gun and tripod over his shoulder and bent down pulling the girl's arm over his shoulder.

" Help me with her!" Liebgott yelled, as Petty raced over with the machine gun, and managed to loop her other arm over his shoulder. She struggled to stand, using the two as crutches as they hurried off towards Battalion again, leaving the gunfire and Krauts behind them in their confused firefight, with the success of blocking the four main guns to get ships and infantry onto the beaches.

" What the hell happened?" Liebgott asked the girl as their 3 labored breathings consumed them.

" Back after my jump, wood fell on my ankle from explosions and a house, I tried to wrap it and I said I was fine, but it may be broken!" she hollered back, pushing on.

" Look for the aid station!" Petty called to Liebgott. The two moved her through the rows of soldiers and multiple barns that could've been the aid station. She felt dizzy and light-headed. Completely. Her feet stumbled over each other as Petty and Liebgott picked up their hurried pace. She heard faint yelling in her ear, not directed at her, but it seemed for a medic. Her ankle was throbbing from what she could tell, and her head pounded, as well as her eyes, and her throat was sore, and she felt sick.

She was pretty sure she threw up.

She saw Liebgott's face in her distorted vision as he leaned over to wipe the girl's mouth and speak softly to her, but she didn't real hear him in the end. The girl let out a sigh of relief, as she had been blacking out slowly as they neared, as she felt a bed beneath her and a calming voice talking to her. She could tell that it was Gene right there, as she quite possibly threw up again. She felt hot, disoriented, and then strangely peaceful. She passed out. Little did she know, that for her actions she'd receive a Bronze Star, and all she did was protect the men because it was her duty.


	26. tarver's gene

_" The minute you think of giving up, think of the reason you held on so long."_

_\- unknown_

***

**Sergeant Louis Tarver's POV, Charlie Company, 2nd Rangers Battalion**

Louis' footsteps silently pushed through the overgrown field somewhere in the middle fo Normandy, as he followed the 7 other men in front of him. Louis' blue eye darted around the entire perimeter of the forest that surrounded the quiet field, as his ears tried to pick up on any sound that could possibly ring out across it. The cool texture of his Thompson, which sat situated in his hands, was a relief from the hot, muggy heat, that came down on the group of soldiers walking across the field.

" Hey, Tarvers." he heard Jackson call. Louis turned to look his direction.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" Your sister's a paratrooper, right?" he asked Louis, glancing out at the field again.

" Yeah, she's a medic." Louis said.

" She's in the 101st too, right? She jumped last night?" he asked him.

" Yeah, I'd assume so, she wrote me in her last letter that she was jumping with the 101st." Louis explained.

" Think she'd know then who this Ryan guy is?" Jackson asked him. Louis snorted.

" Ryan's in the 1st Battalion, Baker, she's in 2nd Battalion, Easy. 'fraid not." Louis said.

" She cute?" Reiben asked. Louis rolled his eyes.

" Shut up, Reiben." Louis muttered.

" What, can't I try to lighten the mood?" Reiben called sarcastically.

" Let Tarvers be, he's worried for his sister, and I'm pretty sure we're all worried for someone else." Miller called from his lead, " I'd be worried too if my sister had volunteered."

" What's she like?" Jackson asked.

" Well, the boys in Easy Company call her Sunshine Soldier or something like that. I mean I've lived with her for all my life, and it makes sense." Louis commented. " I'm just worried, ya know? She's my little sister."

" We get it, man, we hope she's ok, too." Jackson said nodding to Louis.

" What's her name?" Upham asked. Louis knew that Upham had come from a different Regiment, as a translator, and the men Louis had been with since basic training already knew of Charlotte.

" Charlotte." Louis said, with a small smile,   
" She said her friend Gene calls her Charlie, which our family and I would call her."

" Funny, since we're in Charlie Company." Mellish commented.

" Yeah, yeah, real funny." Louis mustered. He remembered the last time he'd seen Charlotte, and the smile she managed before the train pulled away for Benning. The letters he got, started out terrible, and she sounded alone and upset, but soon enough they grew more confident and happy, and he knew there had been some change, which he was happy about. It grew quiet as Mellish started singing a tune, which reminded Louis of his mother back home right now. He was singing Solitude by Billie Holiday. All he could picture was his mother sitting at home alone, as his father went to work the General Store, and Felix and Lucie went to school, and she sat alone sipping her tea, watching the sun outside.

Suddenly, Louis began to hear a low, grunting engine noise from his left and he turned, watching a tank, a Kraut tank, coming into view through the open field of yellow flowers.

" Half-track, cover!" he heard Miller call, and Louis shot like a bullet to the ground, with the rest of the men as the whirring noise drew closer. Louis' eyes watched the German at the machine gunner position in the top, as his eyes wavered across the field, not knowing the group of American soldiers was right nearby sitting in the long weedy grass of flowers. Louis crawled up towards Miller, slowly, yet with ease through the grass, eyes watching the moving tank the entire time. Suddenly, a round went off and the left side of the tank engulfed in flames and smoke, as it hit penetration.

" Who's doing the shooting?" Horvath asked.

" Who's doing the shooting?" he asked more earnestly the next time, as the tank drew closer and closer to the small group of soldiers hidden in the weeds. Louis was confused. No one in their little group was shooting, not one single person, as they watched the tank coming closer to them, every little inch.

Suddenly, the entire thing went up in flames and smoke, as Louis flinched a bit at the sudden sound of the explosion. Louis brought his Thompson up, and closer to his body as he shuffled forward a little bit, looking through the weeds at the track of the tank, in flames. The whirring of the engine went into overdrive, dying, as it continued forward a little more, as it puffed out more smoke. It droned out, the engine dying completely right in front of the group of soldiers as the flames lessoned and the smoke began to clear. Louis watched as a figure appeared over the edge of the sealed lid on the tank, and he slowly crouched. Miller shot multiple rounds at the Germans that emerged from the tank, over and over again, as they fell to the ground, dead on sight. Louis positioned his Thompson comfortably and aimed straight at the Krauts appearing, shooting them straight off the tank and watching their bodies fall limp onto the ground.

" Get ready to move under their flank! Get their left flank!" Miller called racing forward, as Louis followed the man, calmly, slowly, crouched, eyes never leaving the sight of the mangled tank. Louis stood fully, as the group rounded the tank's flank and appeared on the other side. It was quiet, except for the dying whirring of the tank's engine slowly shutting off, and the overcast sky with the wind blowing through the trees and the forest around them. Suddenly, shots fired from multiple directions including Miller's Thompson at the remaining Germans coming from the tank. The echoes of the faint explosions cracked off in the distance as the smoke cleared again and there was silence. Miller looked around, as Louis came up on his side, heavy breathing slightly as he looked around for where those other shots came from.

" 101st!" a gruff voice called out and Louis watched as 3 figures stood up from the high grass.

" We're coming out!" One held a bazooka, the other a gun, and the other held a hand up to Miller, who Miller signaled too. Miller looked back towards Louis and the men and waved them over. Louis' heart pounded. They had said 101st and all he could think about was his sister. 

" That was a recon element, 2nd SS. Been expecting a prone, that must've been it." one of the paratroopers called as the 3 walked towards Miller, and Louis watched with expectant eyes. None of them were female, all male, but they had the 101st, Screaming Eagles patch on their shoulders.

" Captain Miller, Charlie Company, 2nd Rangers." Miller said looking at the group.

" Corporal Henderson, Easy Company, 501st." Henderson said, making Louis shift a bit, until he said 501st.

" Ryan, 1st, with the 506th." Ryan said as Louis began to walk over.

" PFC Tommy, 3rd of the 506th." Tommy said to Miller as Louis arrived at Miller's side.

" James Francis Ryan?" Miller asked.

" Yes, sir. How'd you guess that?" Ryan asked with a smile. It dropped as he watched Louis look at him, defeated slightly before glancing back at the rest of the men. Miller looked back at the rest of the men as well, and watched as Louis turned back and looked at Ryan.

" You're in the 506th?" Louis asked Ryan.

" Yes, sir, 1st Battalion." Ryan said.

" My sister, she's, she's in Easy Company of the 506th, 2nd Battalion, do you know her?" Louis asked.

" Charlotte Tarvers, the Sunshine Soldier, right?" Ryan asked him, and Louis nodded.

" Yeah, I know about her, never talked to her, but yeah, everyone does know her, you're a brother?"

" Yeah." Louis nodded.

" Well, she's a fighter for sure, you don't have anything to worry about. The 506th all trained together for hand to hand combat, she could fling any guy over her shoulder and give 'em a good punch, and they'll be out. No doubt, she's out there still, fighting like the soldier she is." Ryan explained. Louis smiled softly, thinking of his sister with her long brown braids.

" Thank you." Louis said.

" Anytime, sir." Ryan said with a nod. Louis stepped back and looked at Miller.

" Private Ryan, we should talk." Miller said, stepping forward and waving the rest of the men to follow. Louis followed, but a big weight lifted from his shoulders. The Sunshine Soldier was ok.


	27. d-day plus one

_" The main thing in life is not to be afraid to be human."_

_\- unknown_

***

Charlotte woke up the next morning, sunlight filtering in through the open window. She tried to remember how she got here, what had happened and where she was. She looked down, only in her undershirt, and shorts. She groaned as she sat up with the soreness ranging everywhere in her body. Her dog tags were still around her neck, and her hair in tight french braids. Her arm had a wrap around where she remembered the knife grazing her arm. Her face had a clean, cold cloth sliding from her forehead. 

And her ankle was wrapped up gently. 

She barely remembered yesterday and how she got here. Where was here? The last thing she remembered was Liebgott and Petty hauling her to the aid station at the barn, and her passing out. She groaned at the soreness, but was glad the headache and dizziness was gone. She was just really hungry and thirsty. They weren't in that old barn aid station anymore. This looked like an open hall converted into one. She noticed the chair by her bedside. She sat up, grimacing at the pain.

" Charlie!" she heard a voice call. She looked up from her lap and smiled wide when she saw Gene, food in his hands and a big cup of water. He hurriedly walked over with a smile on his own features. He placed the food and water on the nightstand and gingerly hugged the medic. Her arms wrapped around him and he smiled at her soft touch. Charlotte pulled back the same time as Gene and smiled widely up at him, yet it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

" How're you feeling, petite?" Gene asked her, handing her the cup of water.

" Way better. I barely remember yesterday." She said quietly, sipping her cup of water in relief. 

" I haven't had a drink or eaten anything since June 5th. I got a sip of water from Skinny, but well, that was it." She mumbled through her water sipping. Gene lifted her brow.

" Lose the canteen?" He asked. 

" No, but it had a nice hole in the bottom where a blast hit me when I came down. " she answered. He frowned.

" So, D-Day plus one?" She asked, peering at the plate of food Gene handed her. Gene nodded.

" And day after your birthday. How old are ya?"He asked leaning back in his chair.

" 19." she said, cheeks turning red. She never liked celebrating her birthday and all the celebratory like things. 

" Well there's one birthday wish that'll be granted soon, Liebgott's getting you a new uniform at the moment. Your other one was destroyed." said Gene sipping his own cup of coffee. Charlotte knew he wanted to ask what happened after she jumped, but it was still so prominent in her mind that it scared her. Gene didn't push on. So she just smiled.

" Where are we?" she asked.

" Sainte Marie-Du Monte. We had to move last night, so we loaded you into a truck. You were out for hours, and you slept through the night." explained Gene. Charlotte's eyes grew wide.

" What?" She whispered, her mind suddenly not focusing on Gene anymore but the feeling of food in her stomach. 

" You were violently sick in your sleep, extremely dehydrated and we had to keep cold cloths on you all the time. But you look like you're feeling much better now, which I'm happy about. I was worried, a lot, and so were the guys." Gene explained.

" You better be shittin' me!" A familiar voice called. Charlotte looked over her shoulder and smiled her wide smile seeing Liebgott with a fresh uniform. Liebgott's smile grew and he raced over to the young medic. He dropped her uniform on the bed and nearly tackled the girl onto the bed with his hug. She was giggling the joyful sound filling his ears that he seemed to miss so much. 

" I missed my sunshine." He whispered in her ear and she smiled wider. He pulled back and stood with his hands on his hips looking between the two.

" Feeling better?" he asked nodding to the girl. 

" Better." she said quietly back, sipping her water, and relishing the feeling of having food in her stomach again. 

" All the boys have been waiting to see you, sunshine. How bad did that ankle really hurt? You passed out. " he said sitting down and pulling up a chair.

" I guess more than it led on." she answered back. Liebgott exchanged a worried glance with Gene before turning to Charlotte. 

" What happened?" he asked.

" After I landed, 'bout four in the morning, I came to this town that was being bombed by the friggin Krauts. And they blew up some house and the wood beam fell on my ankle, it was there for 15 minutes but I managed to get it off in time. My canteen had been blasted, holes and all, with no water, no food available. Only me and my medic satchel. I couldn't really do much else, and then Skinny found me. " the young girl answered. 

" Wasn't Carentan right? " Gene asked leaning forward in his chair with his steaming coffee. Charlotte looked down.

" No, it was too small." she answered sullenly. 

" The blood wasn't mine. Only from the nosebleed, but the stuff down the front of me was the German I ran into. But I promise, I'm fine." she said with a nod. Before the two boys could speak a few new voices filled the room.

" 'Eh look, Tarvers' awake!" called the excited voice. Charlotte smirked when she saw it was Luz, with Perconte, Toye, Guarnere, Muck, Bull, Malarkey and Martin on his heels. Some she hadn't even seen and must've arrived last night when she was out cold. George threw his arms around the young girl, who affectionately hugged the man back, before he placed a kiss on her head and ruffled her hair. The others piled on their hugs and kisses, each whispering a word of 'thank god you're back' in her ear, which made her smile. 

" We heard that someone had a birthday yesterday." said Muck, hauling up a brown paper package tied up with string. He sipped his coffee. Her eyes widened at the tiny gift in front of her. 

" You guys." she whispered, admiring the small package. The 'guys' didn't mean to spoil the sunshine, but seeing her back and alive, and having celebrated her birthday alone that morning, broke their hearts. The least they could do was gift her something. 

" Thank you." she whispered, staring up at the group of men.

" How old are ya now, kid?" Guarnere asked. She smiled innocently at the group of men in front of her. 

" 19." she answered. Muck choked on his coffee, Toye's cigarette lighter flew from his hands and after attempting to catch it, clattered to the ground, Malarkey's face turned red, Bull actually took out his smoke, and Luz's eyes grew large, like soccer ball large.

" What?" she asked innocently, turning to the package and opening it up with a gleeful smile. She gasped with delight and squealed. Inside was a silver chained necklace with a small sun at the end of it. Her cheeks heated slightly at all the attention as she eagerly twirled it in her fingers, the sun design soft and delicate. 

" Here's one for ya, Luz being the sentimental shit-head he is, had brought up the wonderful idea to give this to you before the jump. Sure changes a man." laughed Martin from the back with a proud look over at Luz who was chuckling to himself. 

" Aw thanks George." she mocked sarcastically in his direction. The two met eyes, as the other men laughed around them. But she gave a knowing look and a smile, with an adorable wink. Luz smiled, genuinely, at the sunshine in front of them.

" What's going on in here?" came a voice, that was all too familiar. The boys stepped back as Nixon walked through. There was some butt-kissing about to go down. Charlotte nearly launched herself from the bed when she saw him, his mapping and compass skills having saved her life. Nixon spotted the young medic in her bed, her friends surrounding her, and the necklace in her hands. A smile broke out over his face. 

" Sunshine!" he called, becoming somewhat giddy like a school girl, and racing over, rather informally and hugging the young girl, who had become Easy's sister, around her shoulders. She giggled in his ear and the smiles filled the men's face. He too pulled back and looked longly at the sunshine soldier like the rest of the men.

" Couldn't contain myself, I guess. We all missed you." Nixon said smiling, and nodding to Charlotte. She smiled back. 

" Your skills really saved me, sir." she said, and knowingly cast a glance around the men.

" Without the compass and map skills, I could've died." she whispered. 

" It's my pleasure." he said, nodding to her again with a smile. The girl smiled and then glanced down at the necklace.

" Gene, mind helping me get this on?" she asked, shifting in the bed, and handing the necklace to the medic. He placed his coffee down and lifted the necklace over her head and around her neck before clipping it together in the back. She lifted the pendant and smiled at it. 

" I love it, guys. Really, thank you so much." she said looking at the group around her. They all smiled at the young girl. They really were proud of Easy's youngest member. She had been alone on her first morning in combat and had survived. She wasn't supposed to, but against all will, by god she did. She'd even helped take out those guns with the second squad and she didn't even know the success of it yet. 

" Heard you helped take out those 105s." Nixon said with a grin.

" I knew they weren't 88s." she mumbled, " Not really, I just made sure the boys were fine and that Popeye got out safely, but that was it."

" 'Eh kid you still made an impression for the good Major." Nixon said. Charlotte smiled lopsided at the man.

" Winters wants you guys getting ready to move out. I suggest you change into the new uniform, Tarvers." said Nixon, pointing to the one on the girl's bedside.

" Of course, sir." she said smiling up at him. Most of the guys ambled away after that to let the young medic some privacy so she could at least get up and out of bed. Gene, the ranking medic, stayed behind for medicinal reasons, Liebgott, like a brother, had stayed and so had Luz, the small smile on his face never fading. Gene finished his coffee up and then turned to help Charlotte. 

" It may hurt a little at first, Charlie." he said gently, as Charlotte moved to the edge of the bed throwing the covers off. Gene held out his hand and Charlotte grasped it shakily as she stood. She let out a small grimace and noticed when the 3 men's eyes grew dark. They'd noticed the handprints on her neck. They remained from the German and had been covered by her coat collar yesterday, but now they were visible. But she didn't say anything. They were all happy that she was alive and here. She was a little chilled to the bone in her white shirt and shorts, but for the most part, she felt 100% better.

" I'm gonna go change. I'll be back." she said, grabbing the pile of clothing and her boots before slowly walking towards the small area, the make-shift bathroom. Once the door closed the three men were already talking. 

" Where'd those marks come from, Doc?" Luz asked, lighting a strike up.

" She got tangled up with a German," Gene said quietly, rubbing his neck, " she said she had to fight 'em off. Had one eye, blood streaming down onto her clothes. She looked scared. Said he almost killed her." 

Liebgott muttered a curse under his breath as Luz handed him a strike. Gene took one as well and puffed out the smoke. 

" How'd you find her?" Luz asked.

" She came with Skinny at about 8 yesterday before Winters asked her to be the medic for the objective they were taking care of, came back passed out. She was dehydrated, so I hooked her up to fluids, part of the reason she passed out and she hasn't eaten for a while either, and she was alone having to run for miles without that energy. Then going and running on nothing but adrenaline and stress with those 105s is another reason she passed out and slept through the night. Slight concussion as well, but she must've hit her head at some point between landing and arriving here." said Gene. 

" I ain't allowing another fucking Kraut to touch her, as long as I live." muttered Liebgott, the anger prominent in his voice.

" I don't think anyone in Easy ever will." Luz said back. 


	28. the 101st airborne

_" You are allowed to be a masterpiece and a work in progress simultaneously."_

_\- Sophia Bush_

_***_

Charlotte had on the uniform by now, her short hair an unruly mess. She fumbled with her new necklace, and her dog tags absentmindedly as she stared into the mirror. The ugly hand marks would be there for a while and the little scars would too. She sighed. She pulled the boots on, cautious of the bad ankle and was careful about her wound on her arm. She felt better, and as she pulled the belt on she felt more like she did 48 hours ago. She redid the tiny braids that Luz loved so much, and she splashed her face in cold water, waking up a bit more. She then turned and walked out of the bathroom, a bit slower than normal toward her friends who remained. 

" Looking great, kid!" Luz called as she entered the room. She smiled lightly at them. She had a slight limp, but it wasn't noticeable. Or at least she wasn't trying to make it noticeable.

" How're you feeling?" Gene asked, picking up her medic satchel and handing it to her.

" I'll be alright." she answered with a nod at the 3 men. Gene watched her adjust the trusty medic bag, and carefully put her helmet onto her head. She always was saying she was fine, or ok, but he worried deep down that she wasn't. His chest felt heavy, but he could only nod in her direction.

" I gotta go find Winters." she said, adjusting some of her straps and pockets on her uniform.

" I'll see you boys later." she said and turned, heading out of the medic hut. The 3 were surprised that she didn't want to collapse back in bed with how horrible and terrible she looked and felt last night. She was tough, and that was something that they all knew. The bright sunshine hit her face and she had to smile at the relief. She'd made it past D-Day, with all the odds packed against her she'd made it past D-Day. She'd figured it out pretty quick as she walked around. Soldiers from Easy, and A-I Companies had been dropped all over the peninsula. 90% at least, still remained missing. She trudged towards HQ her ankle bothering her slightly. And it seemed to give Winters a heart attack when she stepped through the door geared up, with a smile on her face. He knew she had passed out and suspected she'd be in bed resting still.

" Corporal." he said, holding his chest. " How are you feeling?" 

" I'm feeling much better, sir. I meant to say thank you for yesterday with the objective. I'm feeling much better, too." she said with a soft smile. Winters smiled at the girl.

" I'm glad, Charlotte. Glad you're feeling better." he said with a nod. She smiled and gave a salute to Winters before turning and heading out back into the sunshine. She knew who was missing, at least from Easy that she hoped would return. There were still people missing too. People like Tab, Shifty, Smokey and Chuck. She'd hoped they were all okay, but you had to expect the unexpected in war. They'd all volunteered for this. To have this one chance to do this and jump behind enemy lines for their country. The rest of the day, more soldiers rolled in, having survived and finally made it to Sainte-Marie-Du-Mont. However, before dinner that night, a group of 101st walked in just as the sun was setting, and Charlotte immediately recognized the face at the front. 

" Chuck!!" Charlotte called, seeing the familiar blue eyes peering through the crowd. She had immediately gone running towards the man, looping her arms around him tightly, as he sighed in relief, hugging the girl close. She pulled away and reached up to brush a few strands of hair from his face.

" It's so good to see you." she said with a wide smile on her face and Chuck smiled. 

" It's good to see you too, Charlotte, really it is." Chuck said with relief as he looped an arm over her shoulder and she looped one around his back and the two headed off toward the aid station so she could look over him. That night, after Gene had coaxed Charlotte into taking a least one pain pill for her aching ankle, she found herself around a small fire in the cover of a hut, with some friends from Easy. Gene, and Spina ,who'd shown up about mid-day, didn't allow the girl near the medical hut. They wanted her to be resting and focusing on getting better. She'd argued, but given in eventually and soon was resting on a pile of crates. The fire was warm, but the nasty K-rations she had to it were not so pleasant. 

So she imagined it was like mamma's lasagna back home and stuck with that. Liebgott was on her left, with Bill on the other side. She remained mostly quiet, but she would laugh at the jokes and stories the boys in the circle would tell. A yawn escaped her lips and the group of men looked gently at the sunshine soldier who look exhausted. No words spoken, Liebgott wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and she put down her K-rations and snuggled into his side, trying to obtain warmth from him. She was asleep in a matter of seconds, and her quiet snores drifted over the men. 

She was tough, extremely tough. She never seemed to crack in front of them, but they knew when she was alone she probably did. She always said not to worry about her, but of course every man in that Company would. She had seen a lot, in the past 24 hours she'd been through so much, and she deserved a rest. The next morning when Charlotte woke, the medic hut was filled with a new group of men from the 101st had arrived, bloodied and bruised. Charlotte and Gene were running around, handing out bandages, administering morphine, or wrapping up body parts. Charlotte had won out against Gene after he told her to rest. She mentioned how he needed one too and by that point they were even. The last few men left the medical hut and Charlotte's hand were covered in blood and dirt. She watched the last one go and turned back to Gene who was washing his own hands. She came up next to him on the second sink and began scrubbing with the only soap around.

" How's that ankle, Charlie?" he asked, scrubbing his finger nails. 

" Better, those pain meds have kicked in the past few days." she answered, scrubbing her nails.

" So, D-Day Plus Two. " she said, wiping her hands and adjusting her medic band. Gene noticed she'd done that for the past 2 years, but now it seemed she did it when she was nervous. 

" What's wrong?" Gene asked.

" Nothing's wrong." she answered with a nod.

" You fiddled with that medic band, Charlie," he said, " what's wrong?"

" I promise, Gene. I'm ok." she said, " Maybe I'm just hungry." Charlotte tended to forget to eat, before the jump even, she'd be up late at night practicing medical procedures and focusing on something without coming out of it. Food and water were the last things on her mind. 

" Well, petite, how about you go get something to eat, while I get the supplies. We're already running low over here." Gene muttered, looking through empty crates.

" I can do it, Gene. I'm good. I'll eat later." she said, already putting her helmet to her head. 

" Charlie, rest for my own sanity, please. And get something to eat." he said softly, walking over to her with his own helmet shoved onto his head. She sighed.

" Ok." she said, and pulled the helmet from her head. Gene walked over and placed his hands on her sagging shoulders, rubbing small circles on them. She smiled softly, as he brushed a piece of hair from her eyes behind her ears. She looked exhausted. 

" Rest and eat, for me, please." Gene said softly, and she smiled with a nod.

" Will do." she said as Gene turned, and headed off to obtain more supplies. Gene was right, though, she did sleep, and food. She walked to a hut where the food was kept, and grabbed a plate where the cooks put some food down for her to eat. It wasn't much, but it was enough to give her some energy and calories. It was possibly early afternoon when Charlotte finally found some time to rest. Her head had a dull ache in the back, she had cramps, an early sign that her period was starting soon, and her ankle was bothering her. She had been dozing against Luz's shoulder, who was smoking his strike, and carefully hoping not to wake the girl up. 

" Hey fellas and lovely lady." she heard a voice call in her sleep. It seemed to shake her from her slumber, as she felt George move from next to her. She sat up completely and her eyes adjusted.

" Well, look who decided to show up, Floyd." Luz's voice echoed. A smile spread across her face, seeing Talbert, Shifty, Smokey, and Albert Blithe from 1st all there. 

" Hi there, Luz." greeted Tab shaking George's eager hand. Charlotte shot up and eagerly walked over.

" We thought we'd never find you guys." said Talbert shooting Charlotte a smile as she came up on Liegbott's side. 

" Hey, Sunshine!" he called. She smiled back innocently.

" Hey, Tab." she said smiling as she neared the group, and the man managed to pull the girl into a relief filled hug.

" Hey Tab, get a load of this." Liebgott said, lifting a Nazi banner up and holding it up like a prized possession. " You like that?"

" Yeah, it's the real stuff, man." said Tab, laughing. 

" Yeah, of course." answered Liebgott his eyes watching the banner.

" You like this?" asked Tab, lifting up a German soldiers poncho in front of us. 

" Ohhhhhh! Nice!" called Luz, excitement filling his voice.

" That's a beauty, sarge." Luz said, as Tab started wrapping the poncho up. 

" Camo, that's a nice one Mr. Talbert." Liebgott mused.

" That's a hell of a poncho!" Luz called puffing more smoke with a smile from his cigarette. 

" My Luger's gonna put you all to shame when you get it!" called Hoobler, and Charlotte had to laugh as she hugged Talbert. She went over and hugged Shifty tightly before pulling back.

" How bad did you guys miss the DZ?" she asked, brushing a few stray hairs from her head. 

" Let's just say, that those parachutes carry you a bit farther than you think." Shifty said with a smile. She laughed, hiking her satchel up and over her shoulder.

" Easy Company on the road!" someone yelled. 

" Let's go, 1st Platoon!" Lt. Welsh hollered. " Easy's moving out!" Charlotte adjusted her pack accordingly, and gripped her helmet in her hand between two fingers.

" On your feet!" other platoon leaders called. Charlotte made her way over to Welsh and stopped in front of him as other men gathered around. 

" Listen up!" Welsh called. " It'll be dark soon. I want light and noise discipline from here on. No talking. No smoking. And no playing grab-fanny with the man in front of you, Luz." Charlotte had to giggle, as Luz nudged her. " I got you still." he murmured, and she lightly punched him back.

" And I know exactly where your weak spot is, Mr. Luz, and I can take you down just as easily." she mused at him with a smile, and he winked at her.

" So, where we headed to Lieutenant, huh?" a soldier asked passing by.

" We're taking Carentan." he spoke clearly, and Charlotte's heart pounded. She remembered Nixon discussing plans to take Carentan before D-Day, and she had narrowly avoided a visit to Carentan, on D-Day.

" That sounds like fun." the soldier answered back.

" It's the only place where armor from Omaha and Utah beach can link up and head inland. Until we take Carentan they're stuck on the sand. General Taylor's sending the whole division." Welsh exclaimed clearly. Luz snorted. 

" Remember, boys...give me three da-ays and three ni-ights of hard fighting and you will be relieved." mimicked Luz in General Taylor's voice making Charlotte burst into another fit of giggles. The soldiers around them laughed.

" Lieutenant. Lieutenant. I'll take point." Hoobler stepped forward, marching past the group. 

" Corporal Hoobler will be lead scout. Blithe glad you could join us." Welsh said. Charlotte looked back at Blithe quiet and dreamy. 

" Thank you, sir." he answered and Charlotte smiled.

" 1st Platoon fall in behind Fox Company. You people from 2nd and 3rd platoon, follow us." Welsh said putting his hat on. Charlotte adjusted hers. 

" Let's shake a leg." Welsh called.

" Another thing to remember boys, flies spread disease. So keep yours closed." Luz called, his chuckle echoing over the multiple platoons. 

" Well than I suggest you make sure you don't got any flies either, Geroge."" Charlotte muttered from next to Luz, and he could only laugh, as he gave her a light shove, checking quickly to make sure his fly wasn't actually down. The smoke in the night seemed weird and eerie and ghost like. The fires burned, emitting the gas, and the ghastly reflection of the light bounced on the lake water. Charlotte's lungs were filled with the smoke, and not being a smoker she constantly coughed and wheezed on it unlike the men who regularly smoked. Her nose tingled and her eyes watered constantly. Random gun fire echoed off the tree line surrounding the lake, and a few flares shot to the sky. Every time a gun fire echoed, Charlotte clutched her medic satchel tighter than normal, knuckles completely white, and her heart racing. She was smaller than the rest of the guys, easier to spot, and the helmet just a tad to big so it slid around on her head. The mud sloshed under their feet, the marches at Toccoa filling her mind. It was so long ago.

" Damn!" a quiet voice came from the front. 

" What?" Welsh asked coming up next to him.

" We lost F Company, sir." Hoobler said, and Charlotte grimaced. F Company wasn't accustomed like Easy was to night marches. They always seemed lost with something, even the officers. 

" Again?" Welsh asked, stepping forward.

" Hey, Tarvers, go back to CP for me and let Winters and Nixon know we lost F Company." Welsh called to the girl. 

" Sir." she called, turning and clutching her bag hurrying through the rankings. She hurried through, calling out to people to halt and that F Company was lost. She nearly toppled over Winters and Nixon.

" We lost F Company again, sirs." she said with a nod. 

" Let's get up there." Nixon said, giving the girl's shoulder and squeeze. She followed the two men up to where Welsh was, smacking bugs from his face. Charlotte held back, and turned to sitting back down alone on a crate. She finally had time to think and be alone as the Lieutenants headed off in search of Hoobler and Blithe and F Company. 

She thought about her brothers. Leroy was somewhere in the Pacific, fighting hard against the Japanese. She wondered how he was, especially with all the heat, bugs, and diseases you could catch. 

She thought about Louis, somewhere in Italy. She hoped he was safe, that his friends in his company were treating him well. She had sent the two boys letters as well as her family, and hopped to receive letters soon. She thought of Lucie at home, and she hoped they'd send pictures so she could show her friends and then she'd send back pictures to her family. She wasn't that tall, so her feet swung against the crate, almost childlike, innocent and young. They sat in silence for a while, the rustle of the wind blowing the air, the crunch of boots, and the crackling of fire against the burning wood of the lake.


	29. carentan

_" She was unstoppable. Not because she did not have failures or doubts. But because she continued on despite them."_

_\- Beau Taplin_

***

It was D-Day Plus 6, and Easy Company was on the outskirts of Carentan, France. Smoke dusted lightly over the streets, and a creaky window pane swung back and forth as the sun beat down. The Company was quiet, snug in the sunk down sides of the street leading in. The soldiers were piled on the two sides of the road and Charlotte's heart pounded. She knew she had to be ready. There were going to be injuries, and death, and blood. She prepared herself mentally as soldiers stood to their feet, and crouched, hurried forward. She heard the first gunshots, and saw the first two bodies fall, as Luz with his big-ass radio, and Welsh hurrying toward a wall to dodge the bullets. 

" In the ditch!" someone yelled, but Charlotte flew to her stomach, grimacing. She watched the two soldiers moving around in pain and their yells and cries echoed towards her. They called for a medic, the very words Charlotte had been trained to hear for years finally being yelled now. She didn't hear Winters yelling at her to stop and get in the ditch. She mustered all her strength and propelled forward through the gunfire coming her way. She yanked one of the soldier's collars and pulled him into the bushes and the ditch. She took a deep breath and reached out pulling the other one into the ditch. As she teared a pack of sulfa with her teeth she heard Winters yelling multiple commands at Easy to move. She poured the powder onto the soldier's wound, and then pulled out a needle of morphine. She plunged it into the guy's leg who immediately calmed down as she continued to strain for Winter's voice. She looked at the poor guy.

" Hey, buddy, I'm gonna fix you up, nice and tight alright?" she cooed, tying a cloth around his leg to control the massive bleeding from the wound. 

" Doc, I don't wanna die." he cried, tears expelling from his eyes.

" You won't die in my hands, bud." she whispered, yanking the bandage tighter, before tying it comfortably.

" Stay right here." she said and squeezed his shoulder. She teetered off toward the other soldier collapsing next to him.

" Hey there, bud. I'm gonna take care of ya and make sure you get some sulfa on that wound, and you'll be just fine. " she said, pulling some morphine from her pocket and plunging it into the opposite thigh. 

" Is that you Sunshine?" the voice mumbled. The young girl didn't recognize the soldier, blood covering his face, but she promised to make sure to see him when he healed up.

" It's me, buddy." she cooed, ripping the sulfa bag with her teeth again and pouring it into the wound. She wrapped his leg like she did the other soldier, tightly, and securely, before racing off again behind buildings and through rubble to the rest of the men and the gunfire. She maneuvered her way behind another building when another call for a medic arose. She moved through the gunfire and moved around a corner seeing Lipton's platoon. She crouched, hurrying past the waiting men and yanking the man back behind the fire line. The soldier in front of her was young, the wound in his arm, ugly and bloody. She carefully, pulled her scissors from her pocket and cut open the area where the wound was. She pulled another sulfa packet out and began pouring it to the wound and wrapping the wound in a bandage to contain it. She then plunged the morphine into his body and set him gently against the wall. Another cry for a medic echoed and she adjusted the soldier in front of her gently. 

" Stay down!" came a guttural voice. Charlotte launched forward, shielding the soldier she was crouched over top of. She yanked the bandage in her teeth as the soldier cried underneath her.

" I got ya buddy, it's gonna be okay." she called through the piece of fabric in between in her teeth. All the sudden, the front of the building exploded, and Charlotte launched forward onto her stomach again, moving past the soldier she had just taken care of. Someone collapsed nearby, a sharp, high pitched shot echoing. 

" Merde." she hissed under her breath. " Sniper." She hauled herself to her feet, throwing herself behind a rock wall, her butt slamming onto the rock hard ground. She pushed her helmet up and out of her eyes, and peeked out from behind the wall. Another explosion echoed and she curled into a ball, shielding herself from the explosion and debris. Her wide eyes watched as glass pierced the cobblestone streets, and she froze for a minute. Fear rocketed like adrenaline through her entire body as heavy breaths rasped her body and she tried to grasp her boundaries again. She looked around the corner again, seeing Welsh running full speed at the main building, a grenade launched into the unsuspecting German. The building insides exploded.

" Medic!" she heard someone scream from her left. She hopped up from her spot on the ground and navigated herself behind the buildings finding a soldier grimacing in complete pain, a bullet graze on his palm from where he was holding his weapon.

" Hey Doc." he called in a grimace. Charlotte pulled her scissors from her pocket cutting open the spot where the burn was.

" Hiya bud." she answered, " This may sting, but then I'll wrap it up nice and tight for ya." 

" Whatever you need, Doc." he answered with another grimace. Charlotte pulled gauze and a wrap from her pack and cleaned the wound out quickly before wrapping it up. He grimaced, but she quickly pulled the wrap around a bit tighter again and tied it off.

" This'll heal up real nice." she called turning on her heals and jumping in the air avoiding a few shots fired her way. She raced forward a few Germans stumbling out of the building Luz had burst into coming out and collapsing to the ground. Guarnere's squad came up and hurried into the other building. Charlotte raced straight out in the open, the calls of another medic being rung throughout the town. She narrowly saw more soldiers and paratroopers making their way into the streets of Carentan. A house exploded near her, making her fly to the ground and collapse in a huddle. She felt a ringing in her ears, a pounding in her head as she turned to stare at the building. She slowly got to her feet, dizzy and disoriented. 

The last she'd been disorientated like this was when she'd jumped into the ocean near her house, and the waves had rolled her over and over again back to the shore and she couldn't tell up from down. She stumbled over her feet, and collapsed on the ground near the injured soldier. She shook her head and focused. She saw the bleeding in his foot, and focused on the blood gushing from the area. He cried in pain.

" I'm sorry, Doc, I'm sorry. If I'd moved-"

" Nothing to be sorry about, Private. I'm gonna patch you up nice and good." she said, pulling out her bandages to clean the bloodied area. She began wrapping the foot careful of the gunfire nearby. When all was said and done she stood and began running again, her chest heaving, dust flying up her nose.

" They got us zeroed!" called Lipton's booming voice, echoing over the main street as a loud explosion rang off. She shoved herself to the wall, an explosion shaking her core. 

" Medic!" someone screamed and she hurried forward again. She collapsed beside Joe Toye who was pulling the downed man behind a building.

" Help us!" she called to a Private nearby. The Private turned and helped Joe and Charlotte get the man to relative safety. 

" Medic!" someone again screamed. Joe tried to grab the girl as mortars rained down, but she was out and running going toward the source of the voice. She jumped over a barrel and almost ran straight into Buck's crew coming around the corner, but she pulled back when a building nearby exploded. She turned, pushing her hands to her head and running forward and thanked God himself when she saw Gene already crouched over the downed soldier.

" Move, move, move!" Lipton was yelling his voice raw.

" Get off the street!" he yelled again. An explosion rattled the street, as Charlotte saw Lipton fly off his feet and back into a concrete wall. She almost could've exploded at the sight and began high-tailing it toward Lipton.

" Shit, shit, shitty, shit, shit." she muttered, dodging another mortar, and collapsing against the silent LIpton. 

" Lip." she murmured, hauling him to sitting position as Tab came running over. She focused on his face, brushing dirt from his eyes which wavered on her.

" Hey, buddy." called Tab, focusing on his body. 

" Lip, hey, love, look at me." she cooed, trying to watch his eyes, follow her finger. He was in a complete daze. His eyes glazed over, focusing on his feet. When her brother on the football team had gotten hit hard by a defensive end, and nearly passed out, his eyes held the same look. Her and Tab met eyes and then looked down where Lip's eyes went. Tab made a jump and carefully opened the bloody patch.

" You're ok, Lip, everything's right where it should be." Tab said and Charlotte watched Lipton sigh to himself in relief. She patted Tab on the shoulder. 

" Can you take it from here?" she asked, over the firing, as another call for a medic came.

" Go ahead, sunshine." he said with a nod in her direction. She looked one last time at Lipton and then took off again. She scampered through the streets and froze when a loud explosion echoed at a house nearby. She went running to the noise. Her heart pounded at the voices she heard when she rounded the corner. Her heart dropped, stomach rising and falling rapidly. There was Liebgott, cradling Tipper who had blood on his face, and wounds everywhere, his foot smoking.

" Lieb..." she managed out, her voice caught in her chest, as she attempted to clear her throat, and remain calm. Liebgott looked up and met the eyes of the young medic who's attention was focused on Tipper. His voice was a wavering, a gasping plead for a breath of air, his body shaking with fear. Liebgott even looked shook up by the whole thing, his eyes glazed. Tipper's whimpers made Charlotte's heart break as she slowly made her way over. She collapsed next to the two and stared into Tipper's long eyes. Liebgott quietly spoke to the shaking soldier.

" You hang in there, buddy. Okay? Sunshine's gonna get you fixed up. She always does." Liebgott said softly. Charlotte assessed Tipper. He needed to be taken to medical hut. 

" Help me get him up." she said quickly. Liebgott carefully put his hands under Tipper's armpits and lifted the paratrooper to his feet. Liebgott got on one side as Charlotte quickly maneuvered to the other side.

" Let's get him to the medic hut. I can take it from there." she said hurriedly. The two maneuvered Tipper through the streets of Carentan, the heavy breaths of the paratroopers filling the tense air. Tipper was in pain, it was evident and he sounded scared. The two hurried into HQ medic hut and got Tipper to a bed. Charlotte whipped off her helmet and grabbed a penlight. She gently touched Tipper's head and made him focus on the light.

" Hey Tipper, it's Sunshine. I'm gonna take care of ya and clean you up." she said softly, her tone soothing Tipper and even Liebgott who watched from behind. Tipper let out a sigh of relief. She clicked off the penlight and turned to Liebgott. 

" I leave him for one second-" Charlotte cut him off.

" The Germans have retreated, or are retreating still. Go and take a breather, I got him." she said gently, squeezing his shoulder. Liebgott nodded slowly, his eyes glazed over, in a far off stare. He slowly took off his helmet and turned slowly away from the scene. Charlotte turned back to Tipper and was relieved to see Gene making his way over to her, looking down at some papers in his hands. He finally saw the sunshine soldier and made his way quickly over to her. 

" Charlie." he said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, stressed.

" Tipper got hit by uh, some mortars that went off inside a building." she said looking at Tipper's face. 

" Char-"

" Hey Doc." a voice called, stopping Gene from talking and making the two Easy medics turn and see Lt. Winters ambling his way in pain into the medical wing. Gene gave a curt nod to Charlotte before walking over to Winters and guiding him to a seat. Charlotte turned back to Tipper, and slowly cleaned off his face. He remained fairly silent the entire time. 

" Sunshine?" Tipper whispered, his hoarse voice making Charlotte look up from her work on his foot. She wiped her hands slowly and walked over to Tipper's head.

" Hi Tip, how're you feeling?" she said gently, brushing hair from Tipper's eyes. He seemed to calm down at the light touch of the sunshine soldier. 

" I've been better, Doc." he said lightly. Charlotte had to crack a smile at the sarcastic tone of his voice.

" You did good today, Tip, I hope you know." she said lightly. Tipper sighed. 

" But-"

" You did well, Tip." she said, and that was final. " Rest up, we'll get you some food and water." She began gently cleaning his face, free of all the debris, and removing small particles of debris lodged in. His one eye was swollen shut, so Charlotte immediately got a small bit of cream to help with the color. She continued cleaning his face, softly and gently, as Tipper's one eye watched her softly, as if making sure he were still alive, and that he'd be ok. 

" You're not an angel, right, Sunshine?" he asked the girl softly.

" No, sadly, I'm not bud." she said with a small smile, as she continued cleaning his face. 

" You look like an angel." he said, his voice slurred through the morphine. She laughed gently.

" Hey, uh, Doc?" came Skinny's voice. Charlotte whirled around and found herself heading toward the sound of his voice. She waved off Gene who was getting up from his work on Winters. 

" We found him, I don't know, crouched behind a wall out there, says he can't see, Sunshine." Skinny explained, a little dumbfounded.

" Thanks Skinny. I'll look after him." she said looking at the one and only Blithe. She let him sit and then sat next to him. 

" Blithe?" she called softly.

" Ma'am." he answered back, a tremor in his voice, " I, uh, I can't see." 

" What happened?" she asked.

" It just went dark on me, ma'am." he answered back, and his response seemed far off and distant. She crouched in front of him, and pulled the penlight from next to her scissors. She shined the light near his eyes, watching for his pupils to follow the light. They moved ever so slightly, and she assumed it was hysterical blindness, from the chaos of the battle, and the smoke, debris, and chemicals all around. There were a rare few cases, and this seemed similar to what she'd read before. Or it mostly just came from his pure fear. 

" It's ok, Blithe. We'll arrange to get you back to England. " she said standing up from her crouched position.

" I don't want to let the Company down ma'am." he mumbled softly. She crouched slowly back down in front of Blithe and looked at him. 

" You won't and you never did. Rest up." she said, and ruffled his hair lightly before standing up wiping her hands on the cloth again. She sighed and stood, the cloth in her hands as she walked by Gene and Winters.

" You're lucky it was a ricochet." she heard Gene say as she started going through the nearby boxes of supplies. " You just caught a piece of it." Winters mumbled something to himself.

" Now you gonna be able to stay off of it?" Gene asked. Charlotte turned around by this point to look at Winters who met her concerning gaze. 

" Doesn't look that way." Winters answered, grimacing.

" Well, you gotta try, huh?" said Gene, just as Compton came in, pulling in helmet off. 

" What have we got planned, chief?" he asked Winters, looking a bit exasperated. Winters sighed. Charlotte felt bad for him a lot. More than anyway. He was always there for the Company even in training. Trusting him though, that was the easy part.

" Well, we expect a counterattack." Winters said. " Carentan's as important to them as it is to us." 

" Any idea when?" Buck asked quickly.

" We're not waiting around to find out. Battalion wants us to head east toward high ground, set up a defensive position. With all the flooded fields, it's the only direction they can approach from."

" Yeah. You gonna be alright?" Buck asked, noticing Gene working on Winter's leg.

" Yeah." nodded Winters, grimacing again.

" Good." Buck said with some relief, before turning and marching out of the medic HQ. Another thing Charlotte liked about Winters was his quiet yet headstrong mindset. The ways he approached different situations and let his calming demeanor aid the men. She didn't realize she was in a daze of exhaustion when she heard someone call her name.

" Tarvers." the voice came again and she jumped up, snapping from it. Winters was looking at her, and so was Gene, worriedly. Winters saw the sleep deprived young medic in front of him. Her tiny braids were a mess, hairs framing her face, There was dust, and smoke, and blood on her cheeks, her cracked lips, hands covered in dirt and blood, her uniform with similar spots and markings on it. She had been staring off, in her own little world, the signs of war fatigue everywhere. Her eyes, though, they were bright. Her soft, baby blue colored eyes. 

" Take a break, Tarvers, you need it." Winters said. She couldn't fight him, only Gene. But the look in Gene's eyes made her start moving her feet outside. She sucked in a breath of air when she finally reached outside. She needed to be away from the blood, and the dirt, and disease. She walked in the street for a bit before sitting down by herself and staring at her hands with all the blood and dirt markings and the small cuts. Tears welt up in her eyes, she didn't know why, and blurred her vision.

She just needed to let her mind drift from where she was in that current moment. 


	30. lieutenant speirs

_" You're beautiful because you know your own darkness and still, that alone doesn't stop you from finding your own light."_

_\- r.m drake_

***

" Tarvers." came a voice, making the girl look up and see Speirs standing there. 

" Sir." she managed, her voice cracking. Speirs studied the medic, she was distraught he could tell, and he always seemed to pop up on her when she was like this. He decided not to question it.

" You're wanted at Battalion HQ." Speirs said, and the girl perked up, surprised. 

" What?" she asked, " Sorry, sir." Her cheeks flamed red. Speirs could only smile at the girl.

" HQ, said something about needing ya there." Speirs said again. She nodded and hurried past the Lt.

" Thank you, sir." she called back, hurrying in the direction of HQ. Speirs chuckled. Charlotte's cheeks burned all the way to HQ, as she was between excitement and embarrassment. She was wiping her eye when she saw Winters, Nixon, and Sink all there. She stopped and saluted.

" At ease." Sink said coming forward. 

" Have a seat, Corporal." Sink said. She nodded and slowly sat down.

" Tarvers, I know we're in the middle of war, and this should be the last of my worries, but you are our only female, so my concern is 100% for you, alright? Some paratroopers in Dog Company have been making some comments about you, which was just brought to light to me today. " Sink stated gently. Charlotte looked up sharply. She had tried to forget about the few in Dog Company who made her a target from day one. She had tried so hard, her friends helping so much. 

" What are they saying, sir?" she asked, fear swallowing her whole.

" Very inappropriate things, Tarvers. Now I don't kn-"

" Sir, I can promise you, that what they say isn't true. I wasn't supposed to survive D-Day. I wasn't with anyone on D-Day besides Easy, so whatever they say is not valid. " she stammered, her voice cracking.

" Sir." came a voice, and there in the doorway was a Lt, whom Charlotte didn't know with the last person she wanted to see. William Thompson. The last time she'd seen him was on the boat to England. He looked older, and meaner, and tougher than that time so long ago on the boat. William smirked seeing the young medic. 

" Corporal Thompson." Sink said with a nod.

" Sir." William answered with a nod. Charlotte couldn't even look up. She made eye contact with Winters who nodded to her. 

" Corporal Thompson, you have made some comments about our only female of the regiment and I heard this has been going on for a while." Sink said. Thompson looked Sink dead in the eye.

" Sir, it may have been a few comments, but it's no big deal, right _Sunshine._ " he said, looking towards Charlotte, mocking her nickname. She didn't answer. 

" She's just tired. It's all fine, Colonel." William said again with a nod. Charlotte felt frozen, like she could say something and it wouldn't matter. Sink didn't push but he looked uneasily at Charlotte who sat idle and quiet. 

" I have to go, sir. I'm sorry. Duty calls." she said, standing and carefully avoiding looking at William. She hurried out so quickly, no one seemed to be able to stop her. She pushed her emotions from her mind and went to attempt to find Liebgott who looked distraught after what had happened. She found him, alone, helmet off, staring out into the open field, seemingly disconnected, and distracted.

" Lieb?" she called quietly, making way over to her friend. He didn't move.

" Lieb." she called again.

" What?" his voice snapped, turning to the girl, making her stop in her walk towards him and hold her breath. His eyes softened and his face did as well, realizing it was Sunshine. She looked equally distraught for different reasons and his heart dropped. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. 

" He was right there, Sunshine." he muttered. Charlotte stepped forward and didn't speak as he wrapped her arms around him, to silence him. He let down the guard he withheld and wrapped his arms around the girl, sighing into her, and holding her close. He needed comfort, he needed to be held and calmed down and Charlotte was the only one at the moment that could do that. Charlotte needed that too. She was glad to shove her head into Lieb's shoulder for a few minutes to forget about the world for the time being. They stood together like that for a while. Charlotte pulled back, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders.

" You can't do everything, Lieb. But you were there when it was over, when Tip came out of the building. You were there for him. " she spoke gently. He seemed quiet, so she only nodded to him, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled her beautiful smile his way before turning and heading back toward Medical HQ. It must've been late afternoon, sun slightly showing, with mostly clouds hanging over, and the light drizzle of rain. Gene and Charlotte were walking side by side, both of their cautious, gentle footsteps not making a sound as they followed the rest of Easy Company through the huge unkempt field. The two walked seemingly in step, it was quite peaceful. A shotgun from ahead rung around the entire field. Charlotte dove to the ground, inhaling dirt and the wet Earth scent. 

" Incoming!" a voice yelled. The mud-soaked her ODs, and soon her neck and chin were mid caked as well. She had to have crawled through a mud puddle.

" Contact right! Get in the hedgerow!" Welsh yelled from ahead. Charlotte lost contact with Gene as she crawled nearer to the hedgerow. Charlotte's heart pounded, and sweat began to pour from her forehead. She pushed forward as explosions rattled off around them. Orders were yelled as Charlotte watched a paratrooper fall. She crawled over to the body, instinctively shielding the body from harm's way. She stayed low looking for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. She took hold off the paratrooper and dragged him behind a hedgerow.

" Doc?" came the faintest sound of a voice. 

" I'm here, bud." she yelled back, continuing to assess the situation. She pulled a bandage and began wrapping his arm, the gunfire exploding around them dust particles and dirt everywhere. The soldier screamed, as shrapnel flew through the air, and lodged itself into his leg. Charlotte whipped out a sulfa packet and put it between her teeth as she carefully pulled the shrapnel from its area lodged into the soldier's leg.

" I've got you, cherie. You're gonna be ok." she cooed gently, pouring the sulfa into the wound. She pulled the bandage out and wrapped up the bloodied mess. 

" Stay here 'til the firing stops. They'll get you to CP." she exclaimed, standing before pushing back through the fire. She was so cold, and it was the middle of June. The rain hadn't stopped since it started, and her hands were pruny. The mud that had dried to her uniform was now cold and hardened even more, making the young medic freeze further. And the freakin Germans were singing. Singing in their trenches as the rain poured down. She was chilled and soaked to the bone with cold water, and the last thing she thought about was trying to attack them. She wanted to be warm. 

Gene had, fittingly, taken the first shift only because he didn't want the young medic out in the rain and freezing even more than she already was when he left her. He'd told Charlotte to find another foxhole to try and get some warmth. She crossed her arms over her chest as she hurried through the rows of foxholes, searching for an open one to slid into. She passed many of Easy Company's and decided to save Gene some slack and check in. The medics tried to stick to their schedules, but she knew how stressed Gene was, so it was the least she could do. She sent many cheerful smiles, and 'good night' kisses on the soldiers' wet foreheads, fittingly, that she was the only 'motherly-figure' on the front lines at the moment. She clutched her satchel bag, hands white as she made her way through the darkness. 

She then began to hear faint, pained cries for a medic. She hurried through the forest and turned the corner to see someone moaning in pain on the ground, Gene there next to him, and Liebgott on top of the guy holding the wound in his stomach. A private sat a little ways behind, blubbering and mumbling, and apologizing. She felt frozen when she saw it was Talbert. She dropped next to Gene, pulling her helmet from her head, the cold wet rain water, falling to her head, and drizzling down her back, making her shiver. Gene looked at her as he applied sulfa to the wound.

" Get back to a foxhole, Charlie. My shift." he called over the moaning. 

" Gene, you're exhausted enough, let me-"

" Get in a foxhole, Charlotte." he replied, dead serious. He never used her full name. She brought her hands away from the flap on her satchel and sunk them to her lap. 

" What's going on here?" the group heard a voice ask, and they all looked up to see it was Lieutenant Speirs. Charlotte was the first to have a reaction, standing as more rainwater pounded her already wet head, now that she was freezing cold, and she tried to gather the right words.

" Smith thought Talbert was a Kraut, sir. So when he woke up for his shift, he hit him with his bayonet. It was a misunderstanding really, sir." Charlotte tried to speak, as she cut off her stammering and stuttering. Speirs glanced behind her at the chaos, seemingly picking up on what was going on.

" Thank you, Doc." he said to the girl, " You have everything under control here, Doc Roe?" he asked Gene behind her.

" Yes, sir." Gene answered. Speirs turned to the girl.

" I'll take you back to your foxhole, Doc." Speirs said to the girl. She nodded, shakily reaching down to grab her helmet and put it on her freezing head. She bent down next to Tab.

" It'll be ok, I'll see you soon." she whispered softly, before standing, and looking up at Speirs.

" Thank you, sir." she said, and clutched her arms around her body, following Speirs from the sight. She heard the moans as they quietly walked away, and Charlotte felt even more frozen by the whole event. Speirs glanced at the girl, freezing clearly in the ODs, upset, and exhausted.

" You ok, Doc?" Speirs said to the young medic. 

" I'm fine, sir, thank you." she answered back. Speirs was about to open his mouth again, when he heard a rustling through the leaves ahead of them. Speirs looked at the girl and nodded as he brought out his clicker and clicked it. There was no real response back as Speirs stepped forward the small girl behind him.

" Flash." called Speirs.

" Thunder, Thunder!" came the rushed response as Speirs and Charlotte stepped out of the trees to see it was a frantic Private Blithe.

" Lieutenant Speirs, sir." he said and noticed the small figure behind him. He raised a brow confused as to why they were together. " Doc Tarvers, ma'am." 

" Where are you doing, Private?" Speirs asked stepping in front of Blithe.

" Check out the noise, sir." Blithe said, glancing back at the girl again, seemingly for comfort as he stood under Speirs' gaze. 

" We just came from there." Speirs confirmed to him, " Everything's under control." Blithe looked out again at where the noise came from. Speirs stepped around the Private, and Charlotte followed.

" Yes, sir." Blithe said to the man, following the two in front of him. He noticed the girl was kind of curled into her own body, shaking, and that Speirs kept a long, watchful eye on her. 

" Got some nervous Privates in your Company." Speirs commented to Blithe, as his eyes watched the girl wander a bit in front of them, sniffling occasionally, and shaking.

" We do, sir." Blithe said vouching for him and the young medic, who was in no real mood to speak. " Yeah, we do, I can vouch for that." 

" They just don't see how simple it is." Speirs said calmly. The girl had stopped at the edge of a foxhole where Johnny Martin was asleep, before looking back at Speirs and Blithe.

" How simple what is, sir?" Blithe asked the Lieutenant. Speirs looked away and back at the girl, before watching Blithe jump into the foxhole and turn looking up at the two. 

" Just do what you have to do." Speirs said to the Private.

" Like you did on D-Day, sir?" Blithe asked, and Charlotte's insides questioned for a moment or two. What was he talking about? She noticed Martin had woken up a bit, and Speirs only sighed turning away.

" Lieutenant." Blithe called, as Speirs looked back at Blithe, turning to face him.

" Sir, when I landed on D-Day, I found myself in a ditch all by myself. I fell asleep." Blithe said, "I think it was those air sickness pills they gave us. When I woke up, I didn't really try to find my unit...to fight. I just..I just kinda stayed put. " Speirs stared at the Private. Charlotte was rather shocked as the rain gently hit her helmet. 

" What's your name, trooper?" Speirs asked.

" Blithe, sir. Albert Blithe." 

" You know why you hid in that ditch, Blithe?" Speirs said to him.

" I was scared." Blithe said softly. 

" We're all scared." said Speirs as his eyes watched Blithe's intently. Speirs crouched down in front of Blithe.

" You hid in that ditch because you think there's still hope. But, Blithe, the only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier's supposed to function. Without mercy, without compassion, without remorse." Speirs said, " All war depends upon it. " Speirs nodded to Blithe as Speirs stared back, shutting his eyes to try and forget the place he was in. Speirs stood and then looked to Charlotte.

" Let's find you a foxhole, Doc." he said to her. She nodded, looking to Blithe one last time before following Speirs again through the dark and rain. She wanted to ask him about what happened on D-Day, but fear swallowed wanting to ask him. Speirs stopped by a foxhole and sat down on the edge. Inside was Bill and Toye.

" You two mind if Tarvers stays with you tonight? She needs a foxhole." Speirs said to the two men, who were slowly rousing from their light sleeping.

" Of course, sir." Bill said, sitting up and shifting over from Toye to make room for the young girl.

" Thank you, sir." Charlotte said turning to the Lieutenant. " Have a good night." She jumped down into the foxhole and turned to look back up at Speirs. 

" Get some rest, Doc." Speirs said to her, and she nodded.

" Yes, sir." she answered. She sat down in between Toye and Bill, sighing to herself, as Speirs left the trio.

" Where the hell were you, sunshine? What were you doing with Speirs?" Bill asked, wrapping an arm over the young girl's shoulder. She looked at Bill.

" I was out when I got the call for a medic. Gene said he could take care of it and Speirs said he'd walk me back." she explained. 

" Speirs' got a freakin soft spot for you, sunshine. That's for sure." Bill said to the girl, yawning afterwards.

" No he doesn't. He just wanted to get away from the situation." she countered, her cheeks flaming slightly. Did Speirs really? 

" What happened on D-Day? With Speirs?" she asked. Toye shifted awake this time, looking at the girl.

" Where'd you hear from?" he asked the girl. 

" Blithe mentioned something." the young medic said. Toye and Bill met eyes.

" Supposedly Speirs offered cigarettes to 20 German POWs, and he shot them all afterwards, and left one guy hanging." Toye explained. 

" I heard more like 30." Bill said.

" Speirs? Lieutenant Speirs did that?" she asked with large eyes.

" Sure, it's just a rumor, sunshine, but yeah that's what everyone's saying." Bill said.

" But he's been so nice to me." she said, sounding like a 5 year old.

" We know, but just keep your guards up, sunshine, you're our girl." Bill said. She trusted Bill and Toye. And even it was just a rumor, she didn't have to believe it. Speirs didn't shrink away when he first met her unlike other men. 

She trusted him too. 


	31. exhaustion

_" It is both a blessing and a curse to feel everything so very deeply."_

_\- unknown_

***

Easy Company remained on the outskirts of Carentan on D-Day plus 7. Charlotte sat next to Gene, and Luz, who was making little repairs to the huge battery powered radio he lugged around on his back. The rain had stopped in early morning, and it was slightly humid and warm by now. There were bugs and birds out and about, and the air smelled sickly sweet of pollen. Gene looked at Charlotte, who's helmet was off, her adorable braids slightly messy on her head, and a soft smile on her face as she went through her bag of supplies. She looked up feeling eyes on her and saw Gene looking at her. 

" About last night, I'm sorry I snapped." he said softly. Charlotte shook her head.

" It was your job, Gene. I understand, and I probably would've messed up from the exhaustion and battle fatigue. You don't need to be sorry at all, Gene." she said with a small smile. She fingered her sun pendant around her neck and smiled. 

" Heya Sunshine, got a smoke?" Luz called from his radio.

" You know I don't smoke, Luz." she smirked his direction. Luz smirked back. She pulled the extra box she kept in her breast pocket for the guys and tossed one Luz's way. He caught in and smiled to himself as he lit it. 

" Thanks, Sunshine." he smiled, pushing the lighter into his pocket.

" So, uh, when-" Charlotte was cut off by the sounds of gunfire and explosions rattling the hedgerow. She dove down, shoving her helmet to her head. Explosions shook the line, and the mix between Welsh's screaming and the bullets whizzing over her head were not the fondest. She peaked over the ridge and ducked back down immediately a bullet flying by. A body collapsed next to the foxhole and Luz and Gene made a move to pull them in. Gene ripped his helmet off and began making the correct assumptions. 

" Medic!" came a frantic voice. Charlotte hurriedly left the scene next to her and raced through the hedgerow to the noise. Shrapnel exploded near her, bouncing off her helmet and cutting her arms and uniform. She pushed her helmet to her head racing nearer to the noise. She collapsed next to the fallen soldier and began dressing his gunshot wound.

" Hey Private." she said, pulling her scissors and cutting through the fabric. She then shoved the scissors away and opened the cloth the rest of the way the soldier writhing in pain. He moaned. 

" I know it hurts, I'm gonna get some sulfa on there, ok? Shove some morphine into ya, and you'll be feeling better alright?!" she called over the noise. She ripped open the sulfa packet, shoving the top between her teeth and sprinkling the white powder into the gunshot wound. She pulled the morphine from it's package and shoved it into the soldier's thigh, before watching him finally settle. She hurriedly wrapped the wound as soldiers rushed past her and explosions rattled her core.

" Medic!" another voice called as she pulled the bandage tight. She launched up, running through the line of fire and falling behind a few of the soldiers firing their guns. She saw it was Perconte's group. She inhaled some dirt, hacking up a lung, but crawled forward out of the line of fire. She got to her feet again. 

" Medic!" the voice screamed, desperate. She saw a soldier kneeling over another soldier, who was bleeding out. She fell to her knees and began dressing the wound. It had punctured an artery, the blood spewing everywhere. The uninjured soldier stared blankly at the sight, as Charlotte shoved her hands to the wound, attempting to control the blood. An explosion went off and Charlotte threw her body over the wounded soldier. She looked up, dirt flying down and saw the uninjured soldier still sitting there.

" Get moving, Private! He'll be ok!" she yelled over the noise, going back to her work on the soldier. Her heart twanged at the false accusation, but it was the only way to get the soldier moving. She pulled her hands back, and looked up at the soldier's face who was still. His breathing at stopped and his body already felt cold. 

" Merde." she muttered, pulling his dog tags from his neck and shoving it into her pocket. A few bullets whizzed past her as she collapsed near Welsh's foxhole that he a few other soldiers were firing from.

" Where in the hell did they come from?" she heard him scream as she looked up over the hedgerow. Panzers, Tigers, huge rolling tanks settled over the horizon behind the german lines, and Charlotte's heart beat faster. She looked up again, a blast from a Panzer penetrating the left flank. 

" Holy shit! There goes our left flank!" she heard Harry yell. Dog and Fox Companies began retreating from their weakly held position up front when another call for a medic echoed. Charlotte spun a 360 before heading off toward left flank. She was running so fast she didn't realize the people whizzing by her, telling her to turn around. She knelt down beside the first soldier she saw and grimaced noticing the blood seeping from a wound in her hand. She wiped it on her pants, and began her attempt at dressing the wounds. The next few soldiers were dead, and she quickly pulled their dog tags from their necks and shoved them down with the other one.

" Medic!" a voice yelled from right flank, the blood curdling scream ripping over the hedgerow. Charlotte, grasping her bleeding hand, stood and took off in the direction of where the yelling was coming from. The soldier's burn marks were melting his skin, and his face was sooty. Charlotte whipped a canteen of water and immediately poured it on the soldier's face, hoping there were no toxic chemicals on his skin. 

" This might hurt, bud." she said gently, pouring a burn liquid to sooth the wounds. The soldier screamed and seethed and finally came to a quivering, slightly quiet motive. Charlotte ducked an explosion penetrating the safe area. She shielded the soldier and then quickly uncovered to continue dressing the soldier's wound. She barely noticed Welsh and McGrath moving out into the field of fire with a Bazooka, and taking various shots toward the oncoming Panzers. Their yelling was heard everywhere and an explosion hit the machine gun team behind them.

" Medic!" a voice yelped. Charlotte jumped up and hurried over to the team, checking the minor wounds some of the men obtained.

" Medic!" Buck's voice yelled. She whipped around hauling toward the source of his voice. He was hastily putting together a poor looking bandage around a soldier's arm. She dropped to her knees, taking the bandage from him.

" Go!" she yelled, whipping out some sulfa and breaking open the bag with her teeth. She sprinkled it onto the wound, the soldier whimpering in pain. 

" It'll be alright, buddy. I promise ya." she called, pulling a cleaner bandage from her satchel and wrapping the wound, giving it a tight pull.

" Medic! Medic!" a voice yelled, gargled screaming following. She went barreling towards the noise, but arrived at the sight of two dead troopers. She pulled their dog tags and placed them with the rest. Suddenly, out of nowhere, 2 huge explosions ripped through the field, hitting the infantry and tanks of the Germans. Charlotte looked up, coughing up a lung to see Shermans making their way onto the field, changing the aim of the game. She had to smile. She heard jeers, and people laughing and hollering. She had to let out a whoop. The Germans began to retreat, Easy, Dog, and Fox Company letting the Germans have it. 

More whoops and cheers and hollers filled the hedgerow as the last of the Germans finally retreated and Easy Company watched on in relief. Charlotte turned and let her eyes wander for a bit, searching for any other medics. She hurried through the bushes, bursting out onto another side, filled with soldiers milling about and helping out the wounded. She clutched her medic satchel and walked through the levels of soldiers until she found Gene walking in the direction she'd been going in.

" Gene!" she called as she neared him. He looked up at the sound of his name and saw the young medic coming his way, and a soft smile grew on his lips. 

" Hey, Charlie." he said as she neared, noticing the girl's smile on her lips. " Medics from 3rd Battalion have arrived."

" Dieu merci, I must've been everywhere today, Gene." she sighed to herself as she sighed exhaustedly.

" Couldn't agree more Charlie." he said, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. " You look tired."

" I am, I'm excited to try and find a place to nap today." she said with a smile. Gene wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and began to lead her away from the site of the main battle to where the other medics now remained.The two medics left, walking slowly away, sore and exhausted and achy, yet hopefully for the future. Over the next two weeks, Easy cleared many towns similar to those of Carentan. Casualties ran high, Gene and Charlotte constantly running back and forth checking on the boys, and then doing their nightly checks before bed. Everyone could tell the exhaustion was hitting Easy's medics hard. They found the two on D-Day plus 16 curled next to each other laying against some crates that had been unloaded, with their satchel bags splayed everywhere, helmets untouched next to them, and dark rings under their eyes. 

The next morning at breakfast after Battalion had finally ordered a hot meal instead of K-rations for the soldiers, Charlotte and Gene were up at the crack of dawn unloading fresh supplies that Col. Sink had brought to Easy's medics whom he'd seemed to have taken a liking too. The two sat side by side outside the designated mess hall, 'army oatmeal' as they called it sitting in front of them, with cups of orange juice that some soldiers had gotten from the orchards nearby. The two also held steaming cups of coffee. Gene's black, and Charlotte's with loads of cream and sugar. Otherwise they remained silent. Charlotte's head was lying on the table on her forearm as a head rest, and Gene was resting his head on his hand to hold up his head, and lazily spinning the oats around in their bowl. The two were in a complete daze and the soldiers around them had taken notice of the aura around the two. Skinny came up to the two with his cup of coffee, Malarkey and Skip behind him with their own food.

" Hey guys." he said, standing at the end of their short table. He got merely a mumbled hello back. He shared a look with Malarkey and Skip who shared an equally confused look. 

" You guys need us to do anything?" Skip asked stepping forward. He got a groan in response. They left them alone after that. When Nixon came upon the table, he nearly choked on his coffee at the sight. Everyone was taking notice. The next few days only drug on, and felt longer than ever. Charlotte felt like a tank had just run her over, forced her to jump out of a plane, and then shoved her into the ocean to hold her breath, and then was buried alive. She was just so exhausted. They cleared multiple towns after that, and then to everyone's relief were allowed to settle in one night to a town to actually attempt to get a full night's sleep. That night, Gene and Charlotte were given actual beds. It was usually only the officers that did, but Winters had requested it personally, and Charlotte half knew why he did. 

Winters partially didn't want to not have medics to not save his men, but he also wanted to make sure his medics were feeling good as well. 


	32. the mail call

_" Make peace with your broken pieces."_

_\- r.h. sin_

***

A few days later, after arriving at a town they had recently cleared, Easy Company received mail call. Charlotte hadn't read something from her family in ages from what it felt. She had also written to her brothers, but she was unsure of their whereabouts as well, and their wellbeing. She tried not to think about them, but when their parents eldest children were at war, she felt a dull ache in her stomach deepen. 

" Got anything for me, Vest?" she called, as he walked around with a stack of letters.

" Here ya go, Sunshine!" he called, throwing me multiple letters. She had to smile when she saw the first name when she opened the letter. Mary-Jane had finally contacted her, after nearly a year. She felt a few tears spring to her eyes out of pure happiness.

_CHARLIE!_

_It's been so long since I've seen you and I miss you like crazy. I just received your letter from last month, and it seems like so much has happened. The Nurse Corps is same as usual. But we've been stationed on a few islands out in the Pacific to try and receive soldiers who are seriously injured quickly. Jackie's been great, she wants to meet you when the wars over. A lot of my friends do. I've told them stories about when we were younger, and they've laughed so hard they've cried a few times. How's that George Luz of yours? I told my friends some of the jokes he's mentioned and his wonderful impressions, and it's brightened our days for sure. We all thank him. Tell the boys I said hi. They deserve it for what you've all been doing. Did you all make the jump yet? We heard reports over the broadcast that the paratroopers were preparing something, and we've all been interested in hearing news. We could use it after our men in the Pacific have been suffering. One a higher note, I've meet someone. In my last letter, I told you about how I met Sergeant Clyde Taylors. We were really just friends, but I guess when you get thrown together with certain people in certain situations, they decide to call it fate. He's sorta been my rock out here, without any family. I don't wanna get all mushy on you, but he wants to meet you after the war too. He's heard so many things about you. He even showed me a paper where you highlighted the news lines. They called you the Sunshine Soldier! I read the article and I thought it was a beautiful passage. You really are important to your Easy Company, Charlie. I want you to know that. You're important to so many young women and girls, and these ladies with me in the Nurse Corps. You're like a sister to me, and you know that. I love you, girl. Write back soon!! I hope you had a great birthday!!_

_Love, MJ_

Charlotte looked up from the letter a smile on her face. She looked up and saw Luz making his way toward her, carrying a cup of coffee. 

" Heya Sunshine!" he called, twirling a smoke in between his fingers.

" Hi Luz." she said folding up the letter and beginning to tear open the next one from her family. Luz took a seat next to the girl and handed her the coffee as she read the letter. 

_Charlie,_

_Tu nous a tellement manqué! How are all the boys? They seem to be treating you well over there, and we can't thank them enough. We saw your picture in the newspaper titled Sunshine Soldier. You really seem to brighten those boys. You really are their ensoleillement, cherie. How are you and Eugene holding up? What about Liebgott and Luz? We hope they're all well, petite, we really, do they sound like such wonderful people to be sucked up in this war with. Lucie's been going off non stop about sending pictures to you of us to keep with you just incase, so there's a few stuck behind this letter. Lucie hopes to receive some pictures at some point if you ever get the chance. We received a letter from Mary-Jane a few weeks back and all the news was good. Your brothers have also managed to send letters as well, and they are both doing bien assez. We hope you had a good birthday. 19! We send all our hugs and kisses! Love you, cherie._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Charlotte looked up from the letter and dug back into the envelope to retrieve the pictures. She pulled them out and let a happy smile cover her lips. She looked at the picture of her parents, smiling with their beautiful smiles through the picture to Charlotte. She saw the picture of Lucie from last summer when her family went horseback riding on Chincoteague. Lucie's braids were flying and a wide smile was on her face similar to Charlotte's. Then she pulled the small one of Felix with his stuffed teddy in front of the house, an innocent smile upon his cute cheeks. Then the pictures of her brothers came up. It was the one where Leroy was in his trunks out in the river, with a fish on the end of the hook in the early morning, a wide smile similar to Charlotte's on his face. Charlotte let out a small laugh at the memory. She then pulled the one of Louis out, with his crooked smile on his lips, arms around Charlotte in the picture the day he got accepted into the college of his choice. Charlotte saw herself in the photo. She looked so much younger than she felt. It was only a few years ago. But she'd been only 16, young and naive. With long hair, and bright eyes, she looked happy. She handed the pictures to Luz, who's jaw dropped. 

" Sunshine, I didn't know you looked so similar to your parents." he marveled.

" Well they did give birth to me." she muttered, making Luz chuckle under his breath. 

" Are these your brothers?" he asked, holding up the two pictures. I nodded with a smile.

" Wow." he said somewhat breathlessly, " you guys all look so similar. Aw, look that's you." Charlotte laughed lightly. 

" I was only 16, it feels so long ago." she said glumly. Luz looked at the girl.

" And yet you still look it." he said chuckling. She smiled, and Luz had to smile back. She pulled out the letter from Leroy, which came all the way from somewhere in the Pacific. The following one came from Louis somewhere in Italy. 

_Charlie,_

_So, it seems like I just have to meet the boys in Easy Company, who take care of my sister and make her look like the best freakin medic on the planet, Miss Sunshine Soldier. I saw the article clip at HQ and I was shocked to see that it was my sister. All the guys in my platoon are excited to meet you after the war. You seemed to brighten their spirits and give them hope. You seem to do that with a lot of people, funny how you became the Sunshine Soldier. I don't have long, but I hope you had a great birthday, Charlie. I really do. Love you little sis._

_Love, Leroy_

_Charlie!!_

_Sunshine Soldier? You made the front page? Who is this girl I am related too? And 19! I was thinking of you on your birthday, but we heard about the Normandy Invasions and hope everything went well for you guys. All the guys hear want to see you someday after the war, the think your awesome with what you've done for Easy Company especially with being in all the papers. Tell the boys in E Company that we appreciate what they do for you and the Company and keeping you safe. We hope you guys all enjoy whenever you finally catch a break. Maybe we'll see each other at some point during the course of our campaigns. I gotta go, but I love ya sis. Write soon!_

_Love, Louie_

The mail had brightened Charlotte up a bit, and people were starting to notice she had some of her sunshine back. She sent smiles to everyone she passed, and more of the soldiers felt better as well. It was now D-Day plus 25. They were in a forest, and more densely green area of northern France, and older, beaten, and somewhat raided and bombed ranch lay ahead in the thick undergrowth. Gene and Charlotte sat side by side hidden in the leaves and greenery as they watched Nixon and Welsh seemingly going over the situation at hand, muttering sarcastically back and forth to each other. Welsh turned and looked back the group of paratroopers behind them.

" Need to take a look at that farmhouse. Who wants to go?" Welsh asked the group, monotone like. It was silent. Nixon turned back and looked over the group of soldiers, no one stepping up to the hot seat. 

" I'll go." came a quiet voice. Blithe was standing and now with a sudden confidence and swagger Charlotte had noticed over the past few weeks.

" Anybody else?" Welsh asked. " Martin, Dukeman. You just volunteered." 

" Hubba-hubba." he called, and Charlotte swallowed a laugh. She always found that funny.

" I'll be lead." Blithe called, crouching forward. 

" Blithe's lead scout. Move out." Welsh called. Charlotte glanced to the quiet Shifty on her other side, and he only let out a small grimace. A breeze had picked up as the group watched silently, as the 3 paratroopers made their way forward through the greenery. A single, ear piercing shot rang out, snapping Charlotte's head up as Blithe collapsed onto the ground, blood coming from his neck.

" Covering fire! Covering fire!" Welsh yelled. Shots rang from both sides, as she struggled to maintain sight of Blithe who was on the ground. Martin and Dukeman made it to Blithe and began their trek hauling Blithe back through the forest as he bled out. 

" Medic!" Welsh yelled back, Gene held out a hand to Charlotte as he popped up and raced forward to meet the guys halfway with Blithe.

" Medic! We need a medic down here!" Martin yelled. 

" Merde." cursed Charlotte, watching Gene's descent. She huffed up and followed him down in a hurried fashion.

" Cease fire! Cease fire!" Welsh yelled, waving his hand as Charlotte passed, now right behind Gene. 

" Move, move!" called Gene, firmly, the two medics racing through, Charlotte hurriedly pulling morphine from the depths of her pouch.

" Outta my way." she heard Gene mutter as the two arrived at the scene. Gene pulled off his helmet and leaned forward. 

" I got it." he said gently to Martin who released his hands from Blithe's neck. Gene looked up at me and nodded to Blithe. Charlotte ripped her helmet off, braid hair everywhere as she pushed some behind her ears and leant over Blithe as Gene assessed the situation.

" Hey Blithe." she whispered softly, holding a penlight to his eyes and watching his pupils dilate and move around a bit. 

" You're alright, Blithe." Gene said firmly, pouring more sulfa to the wound and slowly beginning to wrap it.

" You're not dead yet, bud." Charlotte whispered watching the too calm private stare at the sky. His eyes seemed lifeless but his chest rose as Charlotte handed the morphine to Gene who plunged it into his thigh. Charlotte felt she were in some daze watching everything happen before them. As Blithe was hauled up and back behind the small line of men that surrounded the area they were, Gene noticed the far off look that Charlotte now gave. She sat hunched over, gaze staring off into the grass on the ground, her eyes soft and not focusing on anything specific. He slowly stood and walked over to the young girl and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even flinch or shift at the contact. Gene bit his lip as he watch the girl's gaze stay trained on random spots on the ground. 

Gene rubbed her shoulder gently and she finally came out of it, and looked back up at Gene, her face still far away from the place they were, her mind clearly anywhere but here. Gene watched as Nixon, Winters and Welsh all began talking in a little circle as tiny rain pellets slowly came down on them, their voices stern and serious and seemingly intense. Gene got Charlotte to her feet and slowly walked with the girl back to where Blithe was slowly getting loaded onto a truck, to be driven to a nearby aid station. Welsh turned to the group as they watched the truck drive away.

" Easy's being taken off the line, we're being relocated to a camp north of Utah Beach." Welsh explained to the group. Charlotte's eyes drifted over slowly, her mind still not registering everything that was being said. 

" Let's move." Welsh said and the group began moving away from the sight of Blithe's near-death. Winters walked up to Gene and Charlotte noticing the girl and her far away gaze.

" How're you two holding up?" Winters asked, worried eyes gazing at the girl who seemed unresponsive as she stared off toward the treeline. 

" Battle fatigue." Gene said to Winters glancing back at the girl, and rubbing her arm softly. She glanced at Gene then Winters, eyes hazy and tired looking. Winters nodded looking at the tired girl again.

" We're loading onto trucks, Doc, make sure she gets rest on the way to the camp." Winters said, as the young medic had no reaction to what Winters said. Gene led the girl towards the truck and watched as she stared far off again as she stood in front of the truck back to get up into it. 

" Charlie." Gene said and nodded. She shook her head as if trying to get something out of her head and then pulled herself up into the truck and slowly lowered herself into an opening, eyes returning to their gloomy gaze. 


	33. battle fatigue

_" The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly."_

_\- The Great Gatsby_

***

Many of the men on the truck noticed how Charlotte wasn't talking, how she stared off, her quiet demeanor, and her slow reaction time. The trucks slowly began their trek toward the camp and Gene watched as Charlotte slowly fell asleep on his shoulder, completely out cold, exhausted and worn out. She hadn't gotten much sleep in all their time out here, and she was working practically around the clock by this point, so when little snores came out of her mouth, he didn't question it. The trucks pulled in late that night, and Gene carefully awoke the girl from her exhausted state. She sat up and silently got down onto the ground, and followed Gene to the aid station. They got in and saw the chaos already overflowing. Gene immediately stripped his gear off, but watched as Charlotte stood aimless and emotionless staring at the sight of death and blood in front of her. 

" How about you go shower, eat and then rest, Charlie? You'll feel better." Gene assured the young girl. She looked up at him with big eyes.

" Are you sure?" she whispered ever so softly, finally hearing her quiet voice after hours of silence. Gene nodded. 

" Please, for me." he said with a nod. She nodded and then turned and went towards the shower hut. The dark moon that hung above the camp shone down on the silent soldier as she trekked past the loud mess hall, loud, cheerful voices filling her ears as she slumped further down and sulked toward the showers. She found the one lonely shower in the back, closed off from the rest, a fresh pair of ODs already sitting there, as if knowing she'd be visiting the showers that night. She sat down and began untying her shoes, pulling the boots from her feet slowly. She yanked the socks as well, her feet finally breathing fresh air. The girl left her medic satchel, helmet and boots outside as she grabbed the ODs and stepped inside the shower. 

She undressed the rest of the way and began scrubbing at her body with the bar of soap. She saw her fingernails on her hands again, and she saw the layers of dirt build up. She felt her face become clean again. She saw her tanned skin, and taking out the braids in her hair, she felt clean. Her mind wandered as she continued to feel the rain fall down her skin, leaving trails in the mud-caked dirt as it washed away to the drain, the blood and the grease and sweat slowly following. She didn't even realize as she stood there that there were tears falling down her cheeks, mixing with the water, the rushing sound of the shower, covering up her tears. The pain of the last month finally caught up with the girl, her sobs racking her body, as her arms steadied her, holding her up on the two sides of the shower as she felt the tears rush like a waterfall down her face. Her heart had never felt so heavy, and the exhaustion had never been so prominent. 

Charlotte had never felt the guilt she now felt, of how she wasn't able to save some of those men that had died while they were here, or how some got injured and would never return. How they were fine one minute and gone the next or screaming in pain and being evacuated. She forced herself to bite her tongue, to stop her crying and the tears and all the pain she felt and shove it down the water drain just like every physical thing that came off her, telling herself she had to act ok, that she was fine and alive and breathing, even though she felt suffocated. Her hair was a soaking mop as she stepped out of the shower and she let it hang in those wet ringlets down her back. She didn't even recognize the feeling of how stiff the ODs felt, or that she was clean, or that she was slowly placing the sun pendant around her neck with the dog tags. 

She didn't recognize a thing she did as she stared forward quiet and softly as she picked up the medic satchel, with her helmet and walked back through the dark moonlight. Charlotte walked into the mess hall, and grabbed a plate with food before slipping out and sitting down in the grass against the tent, placing the food by her side as she stared up at the dark moonlit sky.

" Hey." a voice said, and she turned to look up and saw that it was Lieutenant Speirs. Speirs could immediately sense the exhausted look, with her far off look and her dazed expression and the slow reaction. 

" Hi, sir." she said, glancing back at the sky.

" Why aren't you eating?" he asked her, nodding to the small plate of food she had next to her, untouched. 

" I'm not hungry, sir." she said, her emotionless gaze no shifting. Speirs thought now in this moment, she was acting completely unlike herself and it confused him. He wasn't exactly sure what hit her, but he was more concerned that she'd pass out and he'd need to run her to the aid station.

" Not hungry?" he asked, " You've been eating K-rations for the past month, and you're not hungry?" She nodded to him. 

" It's a long story," she said, " sir." she added.

" I'm not going anywhere until you eat, Charlotte." Speirs said to the girl. Charlotte bit her lip, as the familiar feeling of wanting to cry reached her again, but she told herself she was fine. 

" So many people died in my hands, people I couldn't save even though I knew I could. And I can't help but feel guilty that it's all my fault that they were shot or that they died. I'm a medic, sir, I'm supposed to save people, but if I can't even do that, then why am I here?" she said, glancing up at the man with tears in her eyes. She huffed to herself, sniffled, and wiped her eyes quickly and angrily, pissed off at herself that she let herself come to this point. " I'm so tired of not being able to do anything, and then be expected to feel nothing after it, when I know it's normal human reaction to feel something after. I'm supposed to feel these shitty things called emotions and it seems this whole freakin war has drained me of ever feeling any type of human emotion. And when I'm finally pulled back from it, that's when I feel everything. And it sucks. It sucks that I feel everything this deeply." Speirs was caught off guard. He didn't know how to respond to the girl. He slowly bent down in front of her.

" That's human reaction. And you're not letting that war take your human spirit away from you, in any way. If anything, it's brave, that you're not letting this war take from you what it's already taken from many of these men." Speirs said to her. She sniffled and looked up at the moon.

" It sucks, sir." she let out quietly, and sadly. 

" It does." Speirs said. But he watched as the girl, pulled her head to look at the plate of food, and grabbed the piece of chicken on the plate and slowly bit off the end part and chewed carefully. Speirs smiled. 

Charlotte ended up sleeping for the first time, comfortably, the entire night, with a full meal in her stomach, cleaned and washed. And many of the men could tell that's what she needed, so when they boarded the ship back to England the following morning, the girl was more herself, smiling, and talking and laughing gently. She looked better too. War is overwhelming and in that case it was overwhelming for everyone and they took it in all their own ways. But in the end Charlotte needed sleep and to be away from it for a while, and that's why she was glad when her eyes were set on Aldbourne again. Mrs. Fredricks was equally as happy to see the two soldiers who had been billeted with her were back again. Thomas came racing out of the house and his arms flew around Liebgott's neck, hugging him and whooping excitedly. Judy came out, her blond curly pigtails flying widely as she gave Charlotte a tight hug. Bobby and Mary followed the two younger ones out, and finally Mrs. Fredricks came out with open arms. Liebgott picked up Thomas, and walked over to Mrs. Fredricks with the young boy in his arms.

" It's good to see you again Mrs Fredricks." Liebgott said, bringing out his one arm that wasn't coddling the little boy to hug Mrs. Fredricks. 

" Nice to see you again, Mrs. Fredricks, " Charlotte said, giving the woman a warm hug.

" We've been worried sick about you two out there. How is everyone?" she asked, waving them inside. 

" Lost a few, ma'am, but we're here." said Liebgott, placing Thomas on the ground.

" Bobby, Mary, take the bags up to the rooms. You two look famished. I have some tea on the kettle. I'll be back." she said, hurrying out of the dining room, as Bobby and Mary made their way up the stairs with the soldiers' bags. Liebgott turned to Charlotte. 

" How're you holding up?" Liebgott asked the young medic, who looked at him with dark-rimmed circles underneath he eyelids.

" I'm ok." she answered, with an exhausted sigh. Gene had been giving her small doses of meds for battle fatigue to calm her down, and it'd been helping, she was just extremely exhausted by this point, and Joe knew that. But Charlotte gave a smile to Joe, through the onset of her battle fatigue, and he smiled back. Liebgott put his arm gently around the girl, who cuddled into his shoulder and gently laid her head to rest there. Mrs. Fredricks came out to the sight of the two soldiers, seemingly resting against each other and had to smile at the sight. Two tough soldiers now leaning in exhaustion against each other for comfort and protection. Liebgott seemed to be the only one awake, so once the tea was placing in front of them he took the cup, raised it, with his pinky out and gulped the entire cup down, nodding to Mrs. Fredricks. 

" She's exhausted, and has been taking some meds that make her tired" he said quietly.

" I'll have dinner ready, later. She can rest if she would like." Mrs. Fredricks said, looking at the young girl, looking like an innocent child curled against Liebgott. 

" Thank you, ma'am." he said with a smile and a nod. Liebgott got Charlotte up stairs and to the bed they were to share and tucked her under the covers. She sighed into the pillow and mumbled a few words under her breath before going out like a light. Liebgott smirked before turning, running a hand over his perfectly gelled hair and heading out the door. He closed it gently behind him before turning and stopping seeing Mary peaking out of her bedroom staring at him with curious eyes. He looked back at where Charlotte was, sighed and headed down the stairs toward the dining room where the rest of the children were. 

" Did you happen to see Mary up there?" Mrs Fredricks called from the kitchen. 

" In her room," Liebgott called back. He took a seat in his chair and poured himself another cup of tea, staring out the window and sipping quietly. Mrs Fredricks came out and leaned against an uproot that looked out into the sunny dining room and over the large field through the window in front of their house.

" How's she doing?" Mrs Fredricks asked Joe, who peered up at her. 

" Ok." Joe said, " She has battle fatigue, as it's called, and she's been given meds for it, to calm her down, but they make her exhausted. She went through a lot out there, and we've been trying to help her and stuff. She's just been getting exhausted easily, but she'll be ok. She's been getting better everyday."

" I'm glad. I really am, I feel for her." Mrs Fredricks said. " I was a nurse during the Great War, I was young too like her, and the stuff you see being a nurse, still scares me to this day, with the death and blood. It's a wonder I'm still here." 

" How'd you get through it?" Joe asked, his own silent plea, as he was suffering just like the thousands, even millions of men fighting this war.

" I came home to the family I loved, and who loved me, married the man who loved me and cared for me, and began loving the life I wanted, not the one the war wanted to create." she explained. Joe had to smile.

" Thank you, Mrs. Fredricks." Joe said to her.

" You two are like kids to me, there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you." she said, smiling before sipping her tea. 

" And I'm sure you'll be hungry for dinner, too, right?" she asked.

" Yes, definitely, Charlotte too. She's eating regularly again." Joe explained. 

" You two will be in for a treat." she said smiling before turning and heading back into the quaint kitchen with the huge window. Charlotte came down about 20 minutes later, a smile on her face, still looking exhausted but more rested. She sat down in her spot next to Joe, and her eyes widened at all the food on the plate.

" This looks amazing, Mrs Fredricks." Charlotte said, laying a napkin on her lap and picking up her fork. 

" Thank you, dear, now please eat. I know you need it." Mrs Fredricks sat, as Charlotte smiled at her in thanks. The dinner was amazing, with vegetables picked from the Fredricks' garden and the chicken from the coupe. The kids were chattering away about what they did, and Mary was talking animately about going into town with her friends and what they were going to do over the next few days.

" What are you gonna do, Joey?" Thomas asked, calling Joe by his nickname he'd come up with. 

" I might head into London for a few days or just stay here and help your mother with the farm." Joe said, spooning more vegetables into himself.

" What about you, Charlie?" Thomas asked the quiet medic. She looked up with a smile. 

" Stay here, help your mother. I can cook too, and take you kids places. We have a week pass." she said quietly with a small smile at the kids.

" Do you want to come with my friends and me into town?" Mary asked leaning forward eagerly, looking at Charlotte. " We can go shopping, and you can meet my friends!" 

" Of course." Charlotte said, as she sipped her tea. " That would be lovely."

" And buy you clothes!" squealed Mary, excitedly. 

" What about me? " called Judy.

" Of course, you can go, right?" Mrs Fredricks spoke up making wide eyes with Mary, who huffed, but nodded. The kids bantered, but Mrs Fredricks focused on Charlotte again. 

" How are you feeling, dear?" she asked, placing a warm hand over the girl's.

" Much better, after sleeping and this amazing meal, thank you." Charlotte said smiling. Mrs Fredricks smiled at the girl. 

" I've even made some angel food cake if everyone wants a slice!" Mrs Fredricks said with a smile looking at the table and the kids excitedly started cheering and raising their hands for a slice. The angel food cake was amazing, and the entire time, the two soldiers sat side by side listening to the hilarious stories of what the kids did while they'd been fighting, and it lightened their mood completely to know that kids were still kids. That night, after dinner, and a few board games and watching the sunset, the two soldiers lay side by side in bed. Charlotte was turned facing Joe who lay staring up at the ceiling. The windows were opening letting in a cool breeze, and the chirping of nighttime insects. There wasn't a single sound of a bomb exploding or germans singing or gunfire. 

It was calm and quiet. 

Charlotte was asleep, Joe, awake and staring at the ceiling, listening to the crickets and the breeze blow into the room. Charlotte was mumbling things under her breath, and twitching. Joe decided she was fine, only a dream. Soon Charlotte was whispering hurried prayers and rushed no's, and speaking French under her breath. She was shaking and her knuckles were white from gripping the covers. Suddenly she let out a whimper and actual tears fell from her eyes. She let out a quiet yelp, and Joe shot up, grasping her shoulders, shaking her. He tried to push her awake.

" Charlotte wake up!" he whispered quickly, shaking her. Finally, she came out of the nightmare and was gripping Joe's arms tightly staring at him with wide eyes, fresh tears inside. 

" I'm sorry, Lieb." she whispered, bringing her hands to a hugging position around herself. ashe took a moment to recognize where she was before the first few tears flooded her eyes. She let out a quiet cry, and sniffled. Joe slowly pulled the covers up around her, and leant forward to brush hair from her eyes. He realized this was the first time he'd seen the girl break fully. Joe leaned forward and took the girl in his arms before laying down and swaddling the covers around her as she silently let out her quiet cries into him, into the dark night in Aldbourne. 

She shoved her head away into his chest, the innocent, vulnerable cries escaping her mouth. Joe's heart broke for her. But she'd remained so strong, for so long. Everyone eventually had their breaking point, it was human nature. She reduced to quiet cries, and then sniffles, until Joe finally heard the quiet snores coming from her mouth as she slept curled against him. She felt safe, in this very moment, and didn't want to have it any other way. 

But Joe knew. 

Nightmares always killed. 


	34. aldbourne

_" Everything you are going through is preparing you for what you asked for."_

_\- unknown_

***

The next morning, when Charlotte woke, Joe's side of the bed was empty, and the sun was filtering in through the open window. She sat up quickly, feeling better than yesterday and stood up. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the door, opening it up. She walked down the stairs, in her huge PT shirt, and shorts, barefoot and into the kitchen. She stopped seeing an English breakfast on the table, the kids sitting around eating, Mrs Fredricks handing out toast, and Joe smoking a smoke, reading the paper and sipping coffee. 

" Charlie!" squealed Thomas, nearly jumping up from his seat. Everyone turned to face the girl who'd just woken up. She let out a yawn and a smile at the group.

" Now, I know what that Airborne calls food, but I'm sure this is 10x's better." Mrs Fredricks mused as she placed toast on Charlotte's plate as she sat down. Charlotte cracked a smirk, as she sipped her coffee. She added lots of sugar and cream, and curled her legs up staring out the window as she sipped her coffee. It was weird being in a home again, with a solid roof, and an actual breakfast to eat. She ate all the beans and the bacon, as well as the sausages called bangers apparently. She ate all the buttered toast and fried tomatoes from the garden. She also enjoyed the fried eggs, which she hadn't eaten in about a year. She had two cups of coffee, and the funny and wonderful conversations that ensued over breakfast calmed the young medic down. Charlotte was going with Mary and her friends into town and she didn't have a clue of what to wear. There was a knock on the door and Charlotte immediately pulled it open. Mrs Fredricks stood there with a piece of clothing and shoes in her hands. 

" Mrs Fredricks." she breathed out, stressed.

" I know you probably don't even have clothes with you besides your uniform, so I wanted to help you out." she said, stepping into the room. She held up a beautiful yellow dress covered in white flower patterns, and a pair of brown Mary-Janes to go along with it. Charlotte smiled thinking of her best friend. 

" I've had this dress forever, and it still fits, but I figured you would put better use to it than me." she said. Charlotte looked up, smiling at the woman.

" Thank you." she sighed wrapping her arms around the woman. She pulled back and hurried into the bathroom, changing from her PT gear into the dress. She hadn't worn something this beautiful since her prom 2 years ago. She stepped out of the bathroom, braids from her hair undone and pinned back from her face. Mrs Fredrick smiled happily clasping her hands together. 

" You look amazing, darling!" she cooed, admiring the young medic in the dress.

" Thank you." Charlotte sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She looked happy, and awake, and alert. She looked amazing. 

" Mary's almost ready, let's go downstairs and I'll have some money for you to use for yourself." she exclaimed as she pulled on Charlotte's hand down the stairs. They turned the corner from the staircase and headed into the dining room, where Joe still was with his paper, Bobby was reading a book, and Thomas and Judy were drawing.

" Take those toys into the other room, Thomas dear. Judy get yourself ready, Charlotte'll be ready soon." Mrs Fredrick exclaimed walking through, Charlotte watching her walk into the kitchen. 

" Sunshine?" called a voice. Charlotte turned quickly from her position and came to staring at Joe, looking over his paper. She reached up and fingered her sunshine pendant and dog tags. She felt her cheeks turn red. Joe couldn't contain himself as his eyes wandered over her dress. He folded his paper and stood up.

" You look just like the sunshine." he said with a smile her way. She felt herself blush, embarrassed. 

" Thanks, Lieb." she said looking down.

" Oh, come on, you look beautiful, the guys are gonna love you." he said, running a hand through his unruly hair. It was true. Charlotte and Mary, along with a grumpy Judy who clutched onto Charlotte's hand tightly, met up with Mary's friends who fawned over Charlotte, the American Gal. She'd met most of them a while ago, and they were so happy to see her again. They asked about how she was, and also how Joe was, announcing he was the hottest American they'd ever seen, and proceeded to make explanations over him the next 3 blocks down the road. They continued down the street and Charlotte couldn't help but notice a few handsome looking men making their way down the street. It was non other than Luz, Perconte, Shifty, Chuck, and Skinny, making their way bantering and laughing in their uniforms and caps as they walked down the streets. The girls all started in hushed whispers, cheeks flaming red as they neared. The boys didn't notice as they neared, but of course George Luz was the one to speak up. 

" SUNSHINE!?" he hollered down the street making other people's heads turn and look at them, and Charlotte smirk at him.

" You gotta be shitting me! You look beautiful, Sunshine! I've never seen you once outside that uniform." he said coming closer and collapsing the girl in a hearty hug. She giggled in his ear and pulled back and he looked at her. 

" You really look like the sunshine" he said chuckling. She smiled at him.

" Hey guys." she called as the others near. 

" Charlotte!" she saw Chuck call as he neared, and she watched as he ran towards her and picked her up, hugging her. He spun her around until he placed her back down on her feet.

" Aw did you miss me Chucky?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking up at him. 

" You wish, Charlotte." he said with a smirk.

" That was a pretty tight hug, so I'd beg to differ." she said. 

" Well, what if I said yes?" Chuck questioned with crossed arms her way.

" Then-"

" Jesus Christ, you literally are like siblings so how about you two both shut up." Luz groaned. Charlotte still gave Chuck a light punch in the arm, and he gently kicked her shoe.

" Who are these lovely ladies?" Shifty asked turning to the girls. 

" The Fredrick's daughters and her friends. Liebgott and I are billeted there, and we decided to spend a day out together." Charlotte explained with a smile to her friends.

" Well it's nice to meet you ladies, but we got a train to London to catch." Perconte called from the back of the group. Charlotte walked over and wrapped an arm over Skinny's shoulder. 

" Make sure they don't get too drunk in London." she said, with a small giggle. Skinny smirked and pulled the young medic in for a hug. Her friends left, and she turned to the girls with dropped jaws.

" Those are some of you friends?" Mary asked. Charlotte smiled.

" Yeah, they're a bunch of dorks." she mused.

" Why aren't you going to London with them?" Judy asked innocently. Charlotte shrugged.

" I didn't really think of going." Charlotte answered.

" You should go, meet up and surprise them tomorrow or something. You'd have fun." Mary said smiling. Charlotte would think on it. That day, out of her uniform and in a dress, feeling free with the young, giddy teenage girls was a relief. She didn't have to be a medic, or the Corporal she was. She could smile, and giggle and point at handsome British soldiers that passed by. Judy continued to clutch onto Charlotte's hand as Mary and her friends stayed ahead, pointing out nearly all articles of clothing they could see in shop windows. They managed to rope Charlotte into buying a few more dresses, and even some pants that reminded her of ODs, and a few nice shirts. The girls ate lunch at a cute cafe near the center of the town, and then continued to walk around talking and laughing. A few British soldiers came up to the young medic, flirting with her, as the girls watched in awe with bright red cheeks, as the young medic smoothly rejected them and they continued on their way. 

" How do you remain so calm under pressure?" Mary asked her, clutching her other arm that Judy wasn't clinging to.

" I have no idea." Charlotte answered. She really didn't. It was just part of her nature. They returned home that night with multiple bags and Joe's eyes widened slightly when he saw all the bags on the table as he sipped some water, after working on the garden outback. Charlotte had merely given him a smile. She was helping Mrs. Fredricks and Mary prepare dinner when a knock came on the door. Charlotte stood quickly nodding to Mrs. Fredricks before hurrying to the door and pulling it open. Gene was there in his uniform. He noticed she was wearing a dress and not her uniform and smiled wider. 

" Hey Charlie." he said with a grin, " I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library for a bit, there's some books I wanted to check out that you might like." Charlotte smiled. She hadn't seen Gene in a few days and to spend some time alone with him would be nice. She undid the apron and hung it on the hook by the door before turning and yelling to Mrs. Fredricks.

" I'm going to the library with a friend Mrs. Fredricks!" she called. 

" Don't be too late, dinner will be ready soon!" she called back, " Have fun!" Charlotte smiled and stepped outside next to Gene as the two made their way towards the library. From far away, it looked like a young American soldier with a British lady he'd managed to speak too. In reality, it was a young girl that was finally free of wearing he uniform for a day, and 2 equally exhausted combat medics.

" You look nice today, Charlie." Gene said as they walked down the sidewalk into town. 

" Thanks, Gene." she said, her cheeks dusted pink, a smile on her lips, " I went into town with Mrs. Fredricks' daughters and she gave me this dress to wear, she thought it'd suit me." Gene had to smile at the medic. She gave off such a calming and gentle aura, that anything she did or said was calming to the eyes and ears. The medics sat side by side in the library their knees bent upwards as books laid across their laps, as they read quietly the words to each other in the quiet library, occasionally laughing over something. A few British soldiers had come up to the two, asking about which company they were in, and giving heart eyes to the girl, who smoothly rejected all their wants, equally receiving a deep glare from Gene. After they left, Charlotte had seen Gene slow diffuse his flame, and Charlotte giggled quietly. Her boys were definitely protective of their youngest comrade. Charlotte arrived home that night with a stack of medical books that her and Gene had found acting like 5 year olds sitting on the floor in the library. Over the next few days, her and Gene returned to the library, reading and going over terms, and enjoying each other's company. Gene and Charlotte were walking home with the stacks of books nestled in their hands, in a fit of laughter over seeing a duck struggling to figure how to pick up a piece of bread, when Lieutenant Speirs turned the corner, in his uniform. The two medics stopped to salute him as he walked by, and Speirs saluted back and then stopped and turn back looking at Charlotte in surprise.

" Is that you, Tarvers?" he asked, a brow raised in her direction. Her cheeks flamed and she looked at Gene, somewhat helpless. 

" Yes, sir." she said, with a quiet smile and a nod. A rare smile found its way to his face.

" It's a nice dress, Corporal." he said, nodding to the two. She nodded back, cheeks aflame and then he turned and walked back down the sidewalk. Charlotte gave a sidelong look to Gene and he only smirked. 

" It's true." he whispered, at the red dress she was wearing today. She got home to dinner that night, hurrying into the dining room and stopped when she realized everyone was staring. Her cheeks warmed when she saw Joe with a fork halfway to his mouth, Bobby red in the face, Mary racing over to her squealing, Thomas and Judy looking with wide eyes and Mrs. Fredrick with a proud smile.

" Seems like you've been making more soldiers smile everyday." Mrs. Fredricks called from her chair. Charlotte smiled and came and sat down in her chair. 

" Really though," Mrs Fredricks said looking up at the girl, " You are giving us hope. And inspiration. These articles really are giving everyone hope. A female combat medic? People are tired of hearing the same things and listening to you, a hero, to us, for these people, gives them something to give hope to." She was handed an article titled " Sunshine Soldier " and stared at it. It was a picture of her in her uniform, braids done up, before Normandy, a wide smile on her face, and her hands clutching her medic satchel, Liebgott next to her kissing her cheek. She looked at Liebgott with a small smirk. Charlotte went to bed that night, thinking about the article.

" Lieb?" she asked quietly, shifting to face him in the bed. He looked at her, sleepiness in his eyes, but ready to listen to the normally fast asleep girl. 

" Do you think God has a plan for me?" she whispered quietly. Liebgott looked at her quickly. The two never really got to talking about religion, sure she was a catholic and he was a jew, but God was still very important to both of them.

" God has a plan for everyone in this world. I don't know why some are terrible, or ruthless, or deadly, or painful, but he always has a plan." Liebgott whispered. " You were to be our Sunshine, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Charlotte looked at him sharply, not buying it, but deep down knowing he was right. She decided to take what Mary said, and head into London to meet up with some of the boys. She caught a train to London, and when she stepped off into the city, her eyes widened. It was beautiful and the people were so friendly. She walked around the city and through the streets, looking at all the sights. She continued through the streets toward Big Ben Parliament when she noticed a bunch of American soldiers, taking pictures in front of the bridge nearby and being obnoxiously loud. She smirked and she began to walk closer and saw it was the group from before. 

" You all sound so obnoxious." she said walking up to them and the group turned to see that it was in fact Charlotte. And Charlotte didn't regret for one second trekking into London just to be with her boys. When they finally returned back to Aldbourne, Charlotte had many new memories and the Fredricks had never seen the girl happier. Finally Easy was at peace, at least the most peace they could get at the point.


	35. the night of the bayonet

_" How wonderful it is that we laugh because our bodies cannot contain the joy."_

_\- unknown_

***

Lipton returned from the hospital, with a smile and a few scars on his face, but there and alive. Charlotte hurriedly scampered over to the crowd surrounding him, and managed to push through the crowd, being short and tiny, jumping and looping her arms around Lipton, catching him off guard. She heard a chuckle escape his lips as she hugged him tightly. Tab returned and she'd seen the group of men surrounding him one day as she finished a meeting with all medics and she excitedly walked up to the group. She began peaking through the levels of bodies surrounding the man, and Tab seemed to spot the young girl as well.

" Is that Sunshine?" he called, and the group turned their heads to see the girl smiling wide and moving her way through the group. She reached Tab and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and he threw his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly and close. She couldn't stop smiling as the two pulled back.

" How are you feeling?" she asked him. 

" Better, now that you're here." he said smirking.

" I know, I have that affect on people, Tab." she said smiling. He laughed at her comment and hugged her again. Winters, newly promoted to Captain, was now putting more impending pressure and practice, to instill things that might've become sloppy over the Normandy campaign, again and again into their brains. The Toccoa and D-Day vets, were hardened by their experiences and it showed when you saw them compared to the new replacements. They weren't from Toccoa, they hadn't dropped into Normandy or been through Sobel's training. They were reckless it seemed and they were small and young and weak it seemed. Men shortage from the war entrance, their training had been 8 months and not the 2 years of training Easy had endured. 

They were fresh from graduating, and they seemed to have a lot to say about Charlotte. Gene and Charlotte spent some time alone with the 4 new medics that they'd acquired for a few of the companies. They were the respectful ones out of all the replacements, mostly because well they were medics it seemed. They listened intently to what the experienced medics had to say and carefully followed their instruction. However, the following day Gene and Charlotte were instructed to teach the replacements how to administer basic first aid. And it was only for the replacements to see how much they knew from basic training in the medical field. Charlotte wasn't expecting much at that either. No one had really noticed the snide and slightly nasty comments tossed around behind Charlotte's back. It only seemed that they were joking or just immature from inexperience. But this time was different. As Charlotte stood at the front, showing how to wrap a bandage around Spina's arm, the replacement's and their partners supposed to be following, Gene monitored walking up and down the rows with an exhausted, yet slightly alert face set on his features. 

The comments muttered under their breaths absolutely infuriated him, and he had to bit his tongue until he tasted blood as to not have a melt down. After the demonstration, Charlotte went around asking soldiers to perform the same task from ground level, crouching down and pushing her helmet from her eyes as she did so. She took the comments, and the eyerolls her way as if she were a wall of magma sucking it up for even more strength. She was nice to them no matter what they said back to her. She answered every question, the dumb ones, and the ones to tick her off as well, but she answered them in full detail, and a cheerful sunshine smile as well. Gene felt his blood boiling watching the encounter. She'd already taken so much in the past 2 years, she couldn't imagine what type of flashbacks it provided. Gene tried not to march over and slap the replacement right in the face, but he was strong enough to hold himself back. Toccoa men started noticing the shift in the way the innocent replacements now turned cocky and spiteful. Joe Toye almost fought a replacement hearing the mention and mocking of the name 'sunshine'. Charlotte had to bandage up his knuckles, and gave him a pitiful look to follow as he left. Gene's features became harder and more stone cold cold as well throughout the rest of the training for replacements. He even refused to bandage up a replacement's cut, insisting they do it themselves for training. The mess hall was loud, laughs and claps, and mockery filling the barn that Easy was using as its mess hall. Charlotte, having brushed off some of the replacements comments, was sat in between George and Skip, laughing so much, she could cry, cheeks turning a light pink. Smokey Gordon, freshly returned from the hospital stood at the front with his 3 Purple Hearts and his crutch, a wide smile on his face.

" Hey Bull! Hey Bull come over here, come over here!" called Hoobler, a bit annoyingly as Smokey was about to start speaking. 

" Hey Hoobler." Skip called, waving a hand across his neck, " Be quiet for the man." Charlotte giggled to herself quietly as the group turned their attention up to the front.

" Oh boy." muttered Luz the cigarette between his fingers. 

" What?" Hoobler protested with a smirk.

" That means shut your trap, boy." Charlotte muttered out, as Luz let out a chuckle.

" The Night of the Bayonet." started Smokey in a magical tone. " The night was filled with dark and cold, when Sergeant Talbert the story's told, pulled on his poncho and headed out, to check the lines, dressed like a Kraut." Loads of cheers and chuckles erupted in the room, as Charlotte glanced at Talbert a twinkle in her eyes, that gave sympathy but also laughter.

" Why is everyone in such a hurry to get back huh? Hospital food don't suit you?" called a voice as Malarkey and More made their way in with their own cups of coffee, as Malarkey smacked Talbert's head. 

" We don't need you anymore." More muttered sarcastically, as Liebgott moved over to make room for the two. She felt Malarkey reach his arm out, and pull a cigarette from Muck's ear.

" Upon a trooper our hero came, fast asleep, he called his name. Oh Smith! Get up, it's time, to take your turn out on the line." a few more cheers went up, as Charlotte attempted to not blow coffee through her nose. 

" Private Smith, soo very weary, cracked an eye, all red and bleary, grabbed his rifle, he did not tarry. Hearing Floyd but seeing Jerry." Charlotte snorted.

" Way to go, Smithy!" someone called, as Charlotte's giggle rose above the room. 

" It's me, cried Tab, don't do it, and yet Smith charged, toot sweet, with bayonet, he lunged, he thrust, both high and low, and skewered the boy from Kokomo." Charlotte nearly doubled over, laughing freely by this point, a wide smile on her face as she did so. Charlotte glanced up gain this time to see Guarnere hold his hand out to a red head replacement.

" You Heffron?" Bill asked the man. 

" Yeah?" came the response, with a Philly drawl.

" Where you from?" Bill asked him, and Charlotte watched with a smirk and raised brow. 

" Who's asking?" the man, Heffron, questioned.

" You from Philadelphia?" 

" South Philly, yeah." Heffron answered, his replacement buddies watching wide eyed in the background.

" Ah. I could tell." Guarnere said, bringing his hand back, as the table leaned in curiously. " 17th Street." 

" Front Street." Heffron said, bringing his hand out to shake, as Bill smiled.

" Hey." the two said in somewhat unison. And Charlotte smirked wide her eyebrows rising more. 

" Come here, sit down." Bill said, moving his head to a spot next to George.

" You see that?" Muck called looking to Martin in complete dumbfounded. The two Philly men started talking as Charlotte stared with a smirk and wide eyes. 

" Since you weren't wounded by the enemy, and thus didn't qualify for a Purple Heart, we've taken matters into our own hands." Smokey said, pulling the 3rd Purple Heart from his breast.

" Tab, this is for you." Everyone clapped and cheered, and Charlotte smiled wide. 

" Yeahhhhh." called Skip, clapping for Tab as Luz clapped him on the back.

" I could have shot the kid a dozen times." called Talbert.

" Yeah, right." Liebgott called snarkily from a few seats down making the girl chuckle.

" I just didn't think we could spare a man." Talbert reasoned out, and Charlotte snorted. 

" And I thought you were John Wayne, but hey, we don't always get what we wish for!" the young medic called out, receiving cheers and laughter to follow.

" Couple of announcements, men!" Lipton called, now standing at the front of the room.

" And woman!" a voice called from the group, Charlotte cracking a smile.

" And Charlotte, of course." Lip said smiling. " First, listen up. The training exercise scheduled for 2200 has been cancelled. " Cheering ensued. Luz immediately started cheering from next to her, and Muck seemed to be thanking God. She giggled despite herself, smiling wider. 

" Oh, yeah!" Muck called, clapping loudly.

" Secondly, all passes are hereby revoked. We're heading back to France. So, pack up all your gear. We will not be returning to England, boys, and girl. Anyone who has not made out a will got to the supply office. The trucks depart for Membury at 0700. As you were." Silence remained for a few moments, and then murmurs and talking came again. Charlotte looked uneasily around the room, and then glanced at Muck and sighed to herself. In Membury, there was plenty of training to be provided and completed. The training was tough, but the replacements became Charlotte's number one problem. She was having trouble sleeping at night the comments seemingly haunting her in her sleep, but she tried not to show it. Malarkey noticed the dark ring circles under her eyes, but she told him she was practicing late the night before medical techniques. 

Sergeant Lipton was one of the ones who saw under her tough skin when she didn't want to admit it. He heard the daily comments about Easy's medic and the catcalling as she walked around or was with some of her friends who were about to explode themselves. He'd asked Charlotte about it privately, starting off real concerned but left the room laughing. Charlotte had supposedly had enough of what the replacements had been saying, and he gone into Sobel drill-sergeant mode, and said that for every wrong move they made, it was pouring out their equipment everywhere, medic or regular replacement private, and making them completely reorganize the entire thing. If they still screwed up after that, they were forced to run a lap around the entire med tent, memorizing orders that Charlotte would give them, a smile on her face, about how to apply sulfa or morphine, and well it worked, because the following days, the men didn't hear a peep out of most of the replacements, and Charlotte had never had a wider smile on her face the entire time. Charlotte met Babe Heffron, the man Bill had been talking to when Smokey returned and read his poem, and it happened to be a great moment. Babe was with his friends, a few of the nicer replacements in a training session, when some of the stupid replacements continued their bantering and annoying antics, and Charlotte did her usual threat, and told them to quiet down and focus on the task at hand. By the 4th or 5th time, they still weren't quiet, and Charlotte watched as Babe got up himself and stopped in front of the replacements he had trained with and called friends.

" I suggest you guys actually take this seriously, and figure out what you're doing here, because we sure as hell ain't gonna help you, since we already figured out that we're fighting a freakin war. If you want to act like children, you should just leave and let the Colonel kick you back to the 11th grade back in Philly and whip some sense into ya. You don't seem to care that what you're doing could mean life or death, and if you do happen to need a medic, Tarvers sure as hell won't be helping you. " Babe said, " I suggest you grow the hell up, before that young lady comes over here and tells you the same things she's been saying for the past 5 minutes." Babe stood up straight and glared at them before turning. He slowly walked away and then turned back and glanced at them again. 

" You're supposed to put the morphine into the opposite thigh of the injury, too, shitheads, not the same one, you could kill them." Babe said stiffly, before turning and sitting down in a huff next to Hashey, Miller, and Garcia, his close, and respectful friends. Charlotte had watched the entire thing with a smirk, before she walked up to the oddly quiet replacements and crouched down next to the them.

" How's it going?" she asked in her lightest, happiest voice.

" Great, ma'am, morphine injected into the opposite thigh, wound securely wrapped, and wound, blood stopped." one of the Privates still with a smile. She raised a brow. She was thinking of playing with them more, but she went against it, figuring Babe had already scared the shit out of them.

" Good." she said, and smirked wider at their equally terrified faces. 


	36. talking to a friend

_" Nothing is more beautiful than a real smile that has struggled through tears."_

_\- unknown_

***

It was September 13, a brisker chill of the wind in the air, but they were back in Aldbourne with the wonderful Fredricks family. The local pub was filled with soldiers and local girls, but Charlotte sat at a table, sipping a thing of Coke as she poured over the Grey's Anatomy book that had been with her ever since Sobel's training. David Webster sat on the other side, reading his own book, and the two were enjoying the company of each other as the voices aroused around them louder and louder. She looked up when she saw Webster sit up and start watching as Guarnere began talking with some of the nicer replacements in the company, who hung out mostly with Babe Heffron, who was very funny and kind, and respectful to the young female medic taking a liking to her immediately after the Normandy jump. 

" What do you call them letters the broads send?" Guarnere asked turning to Webster and Charlotte.

" Uh, " Dear John " letter." Webster said, with a nod.

" That's it a " Dear Babe " letter." Guarnere said to the replacements. Charlotte studied her book again, her eyes drawing in all the contents the pages provided. The replacements seemed to have calmed down with their antics, the fear that was now permanently instilled in the one private she had told off, now floated through the minds of all replacements as the Toccoa men just laughed.

" Aside from Sunshine, here, smartest woman and person here." Guarnere said, making Charlotte shot up from her crouched positon over her book to see the replacements, Guarnere, Bull, Johnny, Babe and Webster all looking at her. 

" Huh?" she asked, brushing stray hairs from her eyes, looking at them.

" You're the smartest one here, and we all know that." Guarnere said, before looking back to the replacements with a nod, instilling a serious message into their brains. He stood, walking away. Webster turned to the girl, with a slack mouth, jaw nearly on the ground.

" What?" she scoffed, her cheeks flaming again, drinking her Coke more.

" 'Huh?' " he asked, playfully, and the girl knocked him in the shoulder with a small smile. She'd opted for her skirt again, but now her top part of her uniform had a few additions to it, with some medals, and ranking awards. And her Presidential Distinguished Unit Citation from serving in Normandy. Plus the Bronze Star she'd even been awarded for what they'd done on D-Day with those 105s. Her hair had gotten increasingly longer over the past few months, no longer shoulder length, and unable to be put in the adorable braids the company loved. She'd had to ask Liebgott to cut it for her. She noticed the silence that had covered the replacements table, one of them stalking away. She met eyes with Hoobler and then even Skinny as Bull walked over to the table picking up a similar pin to what she wore. 

" Shit, Cobb. You didn't fight in Normandy neither." Bull said quietly, taking out his smoke. He turned, placing the pin down and walking away. Charlotte looked at Webster with wide eyes confused, Webster sighed drinking more of whatever was in his cup.

" Hey, y'all. Listen up!" rang Gordon's voice over the pub. " I got us an announcement to make. This here is Carwood Lipton!"

" He's already married, Smokey." Malarkey called, laughs erupting through the room.

" The new Easy Company 1st Sergeant!" Gordon said, patting Lipton on the shoulders. Charlotte had to smile. Everyone loved Lip, and the way he held this company along with the NCO's together. She clapped excitedly, exchanging looks with a few others around her, with wide smiles and equally excited claps.

" As befitting is position, he says he has to make an announcement." Gordon said, stepping down from the small stage. Lipton stepped up and cleared his throat.

" Well, hate to break the mood here, boys, and lady, but, uh, we're moving out again." He said calmly, and somewhat sadly to the men. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the pub silent. Charlotte's hands dropped as well as her smile. She looked at Webster and he gave a forced smile with a nod back to her. She closed the book tightly, and stood, startling the men. She grabbed the book and then hurriedly walked out from the pub. She gulped in the cool, fresh air as she made way for the Fredrick's house and tried to memorize the sent and taste. 

" Hey!" she heard a voice call, and she turned to see it was Skinny Sisk. She stopped with a smile, clutching the book in the cool wind to her chest for warmth, as she smiled softly as the man approached. He was only 2 years older than her, so the two got along well, and he was always ready for a good story or joke.

" Hey, Skinny." she said as he neared her, a small smile on his own face, as he slowed by her side and shoved his hands into his pockets. " What's up?"

" It was a bit too depressing in there and warm, so I figured you'd be in a better mood than most, and I wanted to get to bed early anyway." he explained as the two walked close together side by side in the England wind.

" Yeah, same here." she said, and she agreed with Skinny. She was tired, and sweating in there, and needed to be happier not sad. " It won't be that bad though, I mean we all will still have each other, and George Luz's really bad jokes." Skinny chuckled at the girl.

" His jokes are pretty bad." Skinny said, " But hey if they make people laugh, and me as well, I'm not stopping him."

" We all remember the one where I was teaching a medical lesson to the Toccoa men and he tried to make a joke about the benefits of one's hygiene and Perco just about blew his top off, leaving everyone just about sighing at how bad the joke actually was." she said giggling lightly at the memory. Skinny let out a chuckle as another blast of wind hit the two. 

" Sometimes, I really just want to scream at this wind. It's like pins and needles." she hissed as she shoved her head in behind her book. Skinny smirked at the girl's youthful antics, as he threw an arm over her shoulder to attempt to warm the young girl.

" You know my mama always said that happiness is the best medicine." she said lightly from behind her book. " As a medic, I can whole-heartedly agree with that. I hope the boys know that the best form of happiness is being patient and kind. It may suck what's happening, but if your patient with it, it'll amount to something. I've always believed that." 

" Your mama sounds like a nice woman." Skinny said. She's read her letters to her billets sometimes from her parents and they seemed like wonderful people.

" She would love to meet all of you guys." Charlotte said. " She'd want to meet you too, Skinny." Skinny smiled.

" So is your entire family French?" he asked her as they turned up another street, the wind not hitting them as much.

" Yeah, actually. The entire generation above my siblings and I were born in France. Parents, grandparents, and great grandparents, and so on. My parents were actually in the Great War." she explained, and Skinny leaned closer to the girl with more curiosity to hear her in the night. " My mama was a field nurse for France at the time. My father was a Sous-Lieutenant, a, uh, 2nd Lieutenant. He was fighting on the front and got injured. My mama was the one that took care of him and got him back to his platoon essentially. You can guess what happened after that." Skinny smiled as the girl explained her family. Her eyes lit up with excitement and love and he knew she really loved and cared for her family.

" I was born over in France, in a small port town, and my parents spoke both English and French, so when we came over when I was 3, we were able to speak English because my parents already knew how and we'd grown up with it. My brothers Leroy and Louis, were also born in France, but my younger sister Lucie, and my younger brother Felix were born in the States." she explained.

" Leroy and Louis are fighting, too, right?" Skinny asked. She nodded with a smile." Leroy joined the Marines about the same time I was transferred from the Nurse Corps to the Army. Louis joined the Army, but he was shipped off to Benning and never joined at the chance to be a paratrooper." she explained. 

" How are they doing? Did you get letters from them?" he asked her.

" They seem to be doing fine. As good as anyone can do in a war zone." she said sadly. 

" You miss them?" Skinny asked, as the girl's eyes saddened. She'd thought about her brothers everyday she'd been in combat and what they had been doing and if they were ok. If they were still there.

" Yeah," she answered, " but I have you guys too." She smiled gently at her friend, and Skinny smiled back at the girl. 

" You know," she said, and pulled a hand from her book to dig into her pocket, pulling a sleek bar of chocolate from it, " I have this bar of chocolate that won't eat itself. Half and half?"

" Half and half." Skinny agreed. The two continued walking through the chilled wind, as she ripped open the bar and broke it in half. 

" Thank you." he said gladly accepting the half bar of chocolate as he bit into the bar of chocolate. She smiled as she bit into her chocolate, and sighed.

" It's been a while since having some good chocolate." she mumbled through the bar. 

" You know in town, there's a bakery that has these delicious chocolate cakes, with thick fluffy chocolate icing on top. Probably about the size of my two hands put together. The family I'm staying with just celebrated their daughter's fourteenth birthday, and they allowed Bull and I a slice too. You should head down there sometime when you get the chance, if we're ever back here." he said, biting the chocolate again.

" It is Betty's?" the girl asked.

" Yeah! Yeah, that's the one, with all the cakes in the glass window, with the fancy print on the front?" Skinny exclaimed. The girl's eyes brightened further.

" Yeah! I always saw that cake in the front window, but I never had the chance to actually try it. The Fredricks always get these delicious cookies from there." she exclaimed, taking another piece of her chocolate from her bar. 

" What type of cookies do you like? I think Irish Potatos are my favorite." Skinny said, taking in his last piece of chocolate.

" That's not a cookie, Skinny." she giggled, as Skinny innocently smiled at her, with a raised brow.

" Oh really, is your favorite cookie a crepe then?" he asked smiling wider at her.

" Wayne Sisk!" she squealed, slapping his shoulder. " Just because I'm French doesn't mean I love all French food." She was laughing as Skinny raised a knowing brow with a smile. " But I do love crepes." Skinny laughed.

" Do you like crepes, Skinny Sisk?" she asked, with a raised brow.

" It depends, what type?" he asked raising a brow back in her direction.

" A light fluffy whipped cream?" she started.

" With strawberries?" he added.

" A sprinkle of walnuts for crunch?" 

" And a drizzle of chocolate on top?" he said, and Charlotte smiled wide.

" Always." she said softly. Skinny smiled wider, but then her gaze averted.

" This is me. Thanks for walking me back. I had fun." she said smiling.

" It's no problem at all, glad to lighten the mood after everyone was rather depressed." he said, leading her up the steps to the door where the wind couldn't reach the front. 

" Yeah, especially with your liking of Irish potatoes." she said, clutching the book close to her person. Skinny smiled.

" I'll see you tomorrow. Our luck it'll be some 5 o'clock wake up call." he said laughing and turning away. Charlotte giggled lightly, as Skinny hopped down the steps back into the cold. She instantly felt bad. 

" Wait!" she called, as Skinny stopped and turned, " Did you wanna come in and have some tea or something and just talk?" Skinny fully turned and smiled at her. Talking with a friend, in general, had made her forget about the D-Day horrors for once, and she had finally felt somewhat normal. Skinny shoved his hands in his pockets and came back up the steps towards the girl.

" Yeah, definitely. You ok?" he asked. She sighed to herself.

" It just feels good to finally be able to talk and it's not about the war, it's about normal things, and it's with a friend. It's been a while since that normality." she explained. Skinny smiled.

" Yeah, let's get out of the wind." he said. The girl turned and pushed open the door to the warm house and Skinny gently shut it behind himself. The two friends sat and talked late into the night, going through multiple pots of tea, sitting with their shoes off, and uniform tops off as well, as they sat in the window seat, legs criss crossed apple sauce in the kitchen over looking the field with the hill in the back and the garden straight ahead with the livestock. 

Charlotte felt like Charlotte finally, and she didn't think about the war once.


	37. eindhoven

_" You don't always need a plan, sometimes you just need to breathe, trust, let go, and see what happens."_

_\- unknown_

***

" As you can see," stated Winters, walking in front of a board, and then looking out towards the large group that was Easy Company, " this is called Operation Market Garden. In terms of Airborne divisions involved, this one's even bigger than Normandy. We're dropping deep into occupied Holland. The Allied objective is to take this road here," Winters stated pointing at the huge map of Holland that was presented on the board. " between Eindhoven and Arnhem, so that two British Armored divisions can move up it toward Arnhem. Our job is gonna be to liberate Eindhoven. Stay there, wait for the tanks." Charlotte looked nervously up at Gene who had a fairly calm, yet guarded face built up. He looked down at her and forced a smile in which he got one in return. 

" This entire European advance has been put on hold to allocate resources for this operation." Nixon explained stepping up into his position of intelligence officer. " It's Montgomery's personal plan and we'll be under British Command." A few groans followed and Nixon cleared his throat.

" The good news is if this works, these tanks will be over the Rhine and into Germany. It could end the war and get us home by Christmas." Nixon stated, and her heart leapt at the sound of the word Christmas. Home by Christmas. She couldn't imagine. She smiled to herself at the thought, and saw Lipton look at her and smile back at the smile on the Sunshine's face. 

" It'll be a day time jump, intelligence doesn't expect much opposition. They think the Krauts in Holland are mostly kids and old men. And we should take 'em by surprise. In any case, say good bye to England. I don't think they're gonna call this one off." Nixon stated. A tremor set into Charlotte. Saying good-bye to the Fredricks for God-Knows how long was sad. There were tears from all the children, but Mrs Fredricks held, knowing she'd cry alone later. Mary had given Charlotte a headband scarf, that looked like the camo ones the boys had, but this one was grey with woven flowers with little yellow specks in them. She had it around her neck now, and gave it a tug. Planes rattled by overhead as the paratroopers stood, Charlotte making adjustments to her ridiculously large amount of stuff she wore. Gene was adjusting the straps on her legs gently, and buckling things, and snapping things into place. A sudden jeep beeping brought Charlotte from her far off daze as she looked up and saw that it was in fact Popeye Wynn, standing with a small smile on his face as he came by. Gene stood, and Charlotte gulped at the next view. Herbert Sobel sat in the front seat, with a serious expression staring straight forward, all high and mighty. The two made eye contact as he slowly drove by. She stared right back. She seemed frozen in shock as she stepped forward and watched Sobel's eyes the entire time. It had felt like it had been so long since she'd last seen the man, and now as he drove by, she couldn't help but grow angry at the sight in front of her.

" Que diable fait-il ici?" she sneered incessantly. 

" Je ne veux même pas savoir." Gene answered with a sigh. All the Toccoa men were looking deadly at Sobel. The truck stopped where Hoobler, Bull, and Webster stood. Charlotte sniffed, and waved Gene off before hightailing it toward the group. She looked at them and then to Sobel. He jumped out, and disappeared behind the truck probably expecting none of them to have lived.

" Anyone know why the hell that shithead's here now?" she asked the group of soldiers.

" Beat's me." Hoobler said, trying to spot the man again. Charlotte grumbled to herself angrily, but then turned and saw Lipton walked over toward's Popeye. The anger faded and she smiled. 

"They let you out of the hospital like that, boy?" Lipton asked jokingly coming around and helping Popeye down.

" They didn't let me out, I busted out. I didn't wanna get re-assigned to some other unit." Popeye said.

" Yeah?" Lip said, with a small smile and nod." Can you make the jump?"

" Oh sure I can, Lip, I just can't sit." Popeye said with a smile as the two approached Bull, Webster, Hoobler and Bull. 

" Welcome back, Popeye." Bull said shaking Popeye's hand.

" Thanks Bull." Popeye said with a smile. 

" Popeye went AWOL just in time to jump." Lip said, as Charlotte stepped forward pulling Popeye into a warm hug which he accepted.

" Hi, Sunshine." he said, and she smiled a small grin. " I can't thank you enough for what you did in Normandy for me." 

" I was only doing my job, Pop." she answered with another one of her smiles.

" What's he doing here?" Bull asked the two.

" Who, Sobel?" asked Lip. " Well, he's the newly appointed Regimental S-4."

" Supply officer?" Charlotte muttered, eyes burning with anger.

" Yeah, you got it." Lip said, nodding.

" He picked me up in Aldbourne. Trying to find you guys." Popeye explained.

" He know you went AWOL?" Bull asked.

" He knows." Popeye said with a smirk, and Charlotte giggled. 

" He just said I was lucky. I could sit out this jump if I wanted. I said I didn't want to. So he says, 'Hop in.'" Popeye stated.

" 'Hop' in?" Bull questioned with a smirk. 

" Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it either." Popeye said." Hey, maybe he's gonna court-martial me later, huh?" Charlotte laughed.

" Let's get you some gear." Lip said as the two walked away smiling. Charlotte turned giving a small smile to Bull as she walked over to Webster, making eye contact with Sobel again. 

" If that asshole comes up to me, I will not be scared to salute him, with my middle finger." she spit out, adjusting her front straps. Webster had to chuckle.

It was so peaceful jumping that day, with bright blue cloud filled skies, the ability the see clearly, and everyone together. No planes shot down, and certainly no Germans shooting at them. Charlotte landed gently in the grass, and managed to control her parachute quickly, undoing her straps, and belts, and the extra parachute reserve. She let it on the ground, others coming down around her, doing the same. She threw her helmet back on her head, and grabbed her medic satchel. She moved through the field crouched and looked back at some of the replacements struggling. She huffed up and hurried over, hitting the large button in the front of their uniforms, then letting it slid off.

" Grab your helmet and rifle, you won't need the parachute." she explained, letting the webbing drop to the Private's feet. 

" Sorry, ma'am." the Private replied a bit scrambled.

" No need to be sorry, just move." she said, patting his shoulder and taking off toward the assembly area up ahead. Charlotte collapsed beside two soldiers in a small, barely big enough hole she managed to squeeze into and sucked in a breath, pushing her helmet from her eyes. She saw it was Gene and Private Jackson, who had been the one she'd helped prior and was extremely nice. He nodded with a small smile to her. She smiled back and gave him a wink. She turned and patted Gene on the shoulder, who looked at her and nodded. She smiled back. They were fully back into combat, and had to be prepared for it now. It'd be the first time back in combat since they had left Normandy and Charlotte had experienced the horrid thing called battle fatigue that had messed her up big time.

" Where'd you get that from, Hoobler?" someone called out as Charlotte looked up seeing in fact Hoobler walking by with beers in his hands. Gene watched him go by and pushed his cap up. Someone jumped down into the trench, scaring Charlotte as she whipped around in fright to see it was Webster.

" Boys." he said, then saw Charlotte, " Lady." He said again with a nod. He pushed through a bit and collapsed against the opposite side of the trench. 

" Whoo, made it." he said, and Charlotte had to smirk at his delight. The planes overhead grew louder and louder as more passed by.

" I wonder if they hit anything." Hoobler said. Charlotte looked up at the bright overcast sky, watching the planes fly past. 

" Goodbye air support." Webster muttered. Charlotte saw Bull and Peacock talking together, pointing and hand signals. She wondered why they weren't moving and that he had something to do with it. Bull raised his hand up and everyone got to their feet.

" Move out, let's go!" someone hollered. Charlotte turned and jumped up the trench onto the soft grass of the field. Easy Company began making its way through the field, cautiously and slowly. Charlotte walked a few feet in front of Gene, hands swinging at her sides but covered in nervous sweat. She turned and looked back at Gene who nodded to her. She clutched her medic satchel tightly to her hip and her hands attached to the strap. She bit her lip as they neared the town that was coming closer and closer. The two Privates up front stopped each other and pointed forward at the slowly opening window in front of them. Charlotte looked up and saw a wisp of orange emerge from the window, and the solemn look of the woman. All the men pointed their guns forward, as Charlotte crouched down. She met eyes with Toye who was next to her and watched as his eyes stayed calm, watching the young medic in front of him. He'd been the one to really help her from the battle fatigue slump she'd been in, and had opted to stick with her more. The two soldiers glanced back to the gates where two privates now were, Miller and Alley, guns aimed up at the window.

" Okay, hold your fire." Bull said quietly. Eindhoven was celebrating. Their orange flags, banners and stars were hanging as people sang and cheered for the Americans. Charlotte tried to stick close with her Easy Company counterparts, but was soon split from them and frantically was pushing through the crowd trying to find them. Her heart was pounding, sweat dripping. Everyone was happy and celebrating but she was terrified. She couldn't find anyone she knew. She pushed through the crowds of people who grabbed her and kissed her head, and shook her hand, and patted her on the back, or attempted to hug her. She gave a forced smile, but hurriedly tried to find some of her friends in the end. She hugged some kids, and gave them a small high five, but then she was back moving again. She handed out smiles, and shook hands, but the fear continually crossed her face when she wasn't doing that and trying to find a friend she knew. What scared her more was when, a woman was ripped screaming from next to her and forced away. Her face paled and she crouched through the people, her small frame coming in handy as she peaked through the people. There were woman, clothes ripped apart, hair being cut clean off their head, Nazis symbols on their foreheads. Some had fresh bloody cuts, while others staggered, drunk or a complete mess. People shouted at them, throwing disgusting words their way. Charlotte's heart almost ripped from her chest. She felt the tears quickly fill her eyes, pushing herself away from the sight. Many of the men saw the girl's eyes glaze over and fill with tears as she watched the women. The young medic waded blindly through the crowd, and knocked right into Captain Winters himself.

" Sorry, sir." she mumbled out, whipping her eyes. Winters noticed the grief stricken girl with her helmet covering her eyes, and her stiff shoulders. A few of the paratroopers had seen the girl hurry away from that sight, like Bull and his replacements, Toye, Liebgott, and Lipton. As Charlotte now stood with Winters, Nixon, Welsh, and Compton, they knew her stiffness came from the sight they saw now. 

" What did they do?" Welsh asked, with crossed arms and a look to Charlotte who sucked in a breath.

" They slept with the Germans." a voice said. They all turned and saw a man who was clearly Dutch but spoke the English language well enough to communicate. 

" They are lucky." he said again, " The men who collaborated are being shot." What is they'd been forced to? What if they didn't have a choice? What if it was life or death? Those thoughts scared her, and made her eyes well up again, but she sucked it back down.

" Lucky?" she whispered, earning a look from Winters of pure sympathy. 

" Mr. Van Kooijik here is with the Dutch Resistance. " Nixon said, as the man stepped forward shaking Winters hand.

" We've been waiting and hoping for this day...for almost five years. " he said.

" Says he can help us secure the bridges here." Nixon stated. At that point Charlotte was dazed out and pushing away from the leaders of Easy Company. Another wave of loud cheers erupted when Charlotte looked up seeing the British Second Armed Division with their huge tanks pushing through. Charlotte felt she had to get away from the sight, because all she could think about were the women who had been probably forced to sleep with the stupid Germans, even with life or death. Charlotte found a quiet alley way, and let herself slide down the wall until her butt hit the ground and she was sitting, staring, frozen forward. She could hear all the celebrations down the alley on both sides, but she couldn't bring herself to stand and get involved. She felt sick to her stomach almost, like she couldn't process everything that was happening.

" There you are." she heard a voice and turned to 3 pair of footsteps coming down the alley toward her. It was Bill, with Toye, and Babe. Her voice caught in her throat. 

" I can't go back out there." she whispered softly.

" Hey, you ok?" Toye asked, as he crouched next to the girl. 

" I can't go out and see what they're doing to those women, they have no right. The women didn't have a choice and now they're being abused by their neighbors for it. It's not right, Joe, and you know it." she whispered softly. The 3 men looked at each other knowing what she was talking about now.

" We're moving out anyway, Winters wants us on an advance towards the river." Bill explained. 

" Here, you can hang on to me if you want, sunshine." Babe said, helping the girl stand, and her fingers wrap around his uniform patch.

" Thanks Babe." she said softly, and he smiled and nodded at her. He'd hung around more with Bill and had grown used to calling the girl sunshine now, and he loved thinking of the girl as a sister now out here. The group pushed out into the crowded streets again, pushing through the people that tried to grab at them, before they reached a group of Easy men, who were awaiting the arrival of some type of command. Babe pushed through with Charlotte on his arm and immediately many of the men grew worried seeing the terrified girl. Chuck came up to the girl, the smile falling from his face, and tried speaking to her, but she didn't hear a word her said, the song the people of the town were singing ringing in her head as women screamed for mercy in the background. 

" Charlotte, you gotta answer me." Chuck's voice was now coming through her eyes muffled.

" Charlotte, you ok? You hear me? You gotta talk." Chuck's voice came faster now. 

" I'm ok." she whispered faintly. The day passed in a blur as they marched through the dirt roads of Holland and then towards the river. She remained dazed out and fairly closed off, and the men feared it was the battle fatigue situation all over again which scared them. At night, when Easy managed to use an orchard on the outskirts of Eindhoven for their bedding area, Charlotte was still in her daze from earlier. Her thoughts focused on the women. How could they do that? And with knowing this would happen, people turning on them. Her heart sagged, as she took off her helmet and curled against a hay barrel. There were groups of soldiers everywhere, talking, laughing quietly, playing cards with the small, broken pack they had or smoking, but not lighting the smoke up. She heard footsteps, barely looking up when the stopped right near her. It was Liebgott, Skinny, Talbert, Toye, Luz, Bill, and Chuck. The group shuffled in a small semi circle with her, the hay bail and her on the other side.

She only sighed and looked down at her curled up body. The boys all started talking, and cracking jokes, and Charlotte even let a few giggles escape her mouth and a few small smiles as well. She didn't speak much the rest of the night, but they figured just their presence was what the girl needed. She ended up curled against Chuck, head shoved into his side, as everyone slowly feel asleep.

She didn't wake once from nightmares.

***

_translations_

_Que diable fait-il ici? -- What the hell is he doing here?  
_

_Je ne veux même pas savoir. -- I do not even want to know._


	38. neunen

_" You showed me that pain has purpose, and we need to be broken, shattered into pieces so we can learn to put ourselves back together."_

_\- s. p_

***

They were moving the next morning, to Nuenen, to see if they had possible chased the Krauts all the way here. The ride was extremely peaceful. Charlotte rode on the very end of the tank near the front of the machine, her legs hanging down over the edge as the gentle breeze brushed past her face. They passed the Nuenen sign, she got an eerie feel. 

" Vincent Van Gogh was born in Nuenen." Webster exclaimed from above her.

" Yeah? So what?" Cobb mocked. She rolled her eyes. 

" Sure teach a lot of useful stuff at Harvard." Hoobler said with a chuckle. She let out a chuckle and smiled turning to where the tanks were heading.

" I appreciate your Harvard knowledge." she said, with a small smile to Webster.

" See?" Webster said pointing to her, " Someone understands the importance of using their brain."

" I ain't a girl, Web. I don't get infatuated by that shit." Hoobler answered with a chuckle. 

" Who's says I am?" she answered with a brow and a smirk.

" Vincent Van Gogh actually painted one of his most famous paintings in an insane asylum, Starry Night." Webster said with an award-winning smile to the girl. She smiled wide again, the wonder and curiosity growing larger in her eyes. 

" Really?" she asked in wonder.

" Jesus Christ, stop flirting with smart people stuff." Cobb muttered.

" It's not flirting, Roy, it's called 'talking about reality'." she answered with a smirk his way.

" Well, let's just say at the moment reality's a bit insane, and I'd rather see God walking down the street himself with open arms, going on about some book club he's in with really good pie." Hoobler commented, and Charlotte chuckled fully. She turned her head ever so slightly, and the joyfulness faded. She felt her heart stopped when she saw a person, head shaved with a bundle in their arms. Charlotte gulped as they neared. A silence had fallen in a hush over the tanks. Charlotte didn't know what came over her, but she was jumping down, and pulling her helmet off walking towards the mother and the child she could see wrapped up. People yelled at her to come back, but she advanced forward. It was all too similar to the mother and child in Carentan a few months ago. She met eyes with the mother, and Charlotte felt her heart drop at the sight. She immediately dug into her medical bag and handed the woman a small first aid kid, some bandages, her spare rations, and her only chocolate bar. Charlotte smiled at the woman, handing her and her child the supplies. The woman weakly smiled and nodded to the young medic. Charlotte squeezed her shoulder as if saying everything would be alright again. 

" Come on, Tarvers, let's move!" Foley, presumably yelled her way. Charlotte turned with one last smile, and hurried to climb back up on the tank, repositioning herself to stare in the familiar daze she always wore nowadays.

" Je bent zonneschijn." she heard the woman say quietly as Charlotte jumped onto the tank. Charlotte smiled, she was the sunshine. She couldn't help but feel bad for the mother as all the paratroopers watched with questioning looks as the tanks passed by. She couldn't look back. But no one dared to say a word to Charlotte about it. Charlotte knew that the woman probably had no choice and that there was some unknown father somewhere, the mother and daughter left behind completely. They continued down the road, as it became wider, having two tanks pull forward. A few of the soldiers jumped off and hurried into the trenches as Lt. Brewer, a fairly new addition to Easy Company, walked forward with his binoculars and watched the small town. Brewer walked further forward and Charlotte knew this was bad, there could be Krauts anywhere or a sniper peaking out. 

" Lieutenant!" Bull yelled, Brewer swinging around. A single shot rang out, and Brewer collapsed in a pile on the ground.

" Sniper!" someone yelled, which is what she had already said to herself. 

" Sarge!" Miller yelled, as she hastily shoved her helmet on. Panzers moved quickly through the grass, as she jumped down and slid into the trenches with the other soldiers. Soldiers panicked jumping from the tanks and into the nearby trenches to let the tanks take over. Charlotte poked her head above the trench and tried to keep an eye on Brewer who was in pain and struggling. The Shermans began to fire shots at the oncoming Panzers, ultimately succeeding and letting a few barely alive Krauts crawl out from them. Soldiers starting fire but Charlotte was focusing on Bull running towards Brewer.

" Medic up front! Medic up front!" Bull yelled. Charlotte took that as her cue, pushing through the ranks of men, holding her helmet as she jumped, and hopped. She jumped over the trench edge and sprinted toward Bull. She felt a hand on her back and swung around to see Mampre there.

" Go, Sunshine!" he yelled. She nodded, pushing away from Brewer and back into the trenches. She grimaced when she turned back around and saw Mampre on the ground clutching his leg. Bull continued to yell at the soldiers to move, and get running. She saw Spina go running up to the sight and begin addressing Mampre and Brewer. She followed the Easy soldiers into the down, cautiously using her small frame to her advantage as she hid behind houses, and fences, peeking every which way for the enemy. She managed to maneuver herself into a position near Joe Toye, as the two, and a few Privates behind them peeked around the corner. Toye nodded to her and she went backwards with a nod. It was quiet as they ran through the town, with not a German insight. The Americans continued their advanced through the multiple fields and layers that culminated the town of Nuenen. Multiple dogs barked, as the men and the young medic continued the advance through the town.

Charlotte carefully kept an eye out for Krauts if there were any that decided to come their way. Yet there were none as they continued to move forward, deeper and deeper into the town. Charlotte, being more so left behind and on her own, move stealthily behind the Mortar Platoon where Buck began shouting orders. She moved forward, her feet light, cautious and gentle, a regular one of a medic. She meshed with Bull's squad of Privates, and suctioned herself to the ground, peering around the corner. Bull proceeded around the corner and forward, stopping on every post before settling at the far end one. Charlotte looked back at the group of Privates, and nodded before hiking herself up and hurrying over the second post where Bull was standing a few feet away from. She saw the horror etched on his face. There was a Tiger, hidden in camouflage and the depths of the town buildings, seemingly not there but waiting for a signal. Johnny, Babe, and a few others moved into what seemed to be an abandoned dining area and peered the same way. The British tanks were slowing coming around the corner, and she mentally cursed herself. Bull began signaling to Johnny, Charlotte's heart racing a million miles a minute.

" Stay low." Bull called, then nodded to Charlotte. She nodded back. Babe and Johnny raced toward the tanks, Johnny climbing atop the large vehicle and speaking animatedly towards the British Tank Commander. Johnny jumped off, disheartened and turned with Babe back toward their positions. Suddenly the Tiger's turret moved and suddenly aimed straight for the British tank making its way the next few yards. The British tank exploded, the Tiger previously firing on it. Charlotte shoved herself to the ground, pushing her hands on her head as debris and metal flew by her. 

" Fall back!" yelled Bull. Charlotte shot up collapsing again, her knees buckling. She pushed forward, propelling herself further forward until she crashed against a house. She felt a sudden pain enter her head. It was incredibly intense and so painful, that her eyelids start to fall and her eyes glazed over. She blacked out, falling unconscious from the overwhelming pain, the only thing her body could do, and slumped against the house. Gene was a mess. He had gathered the rest of the medics together, to ration supplies, but when the 2 others appeared and Charlotte wasn't there, his heart missed a bit. Maybe she was off, alone trying to regroup or with her friends. That's what he tried to tell himself when he asked her friends where she was, but they expressed deep concern noting how she didn't show up.

" Captain Winters, sir?" Gene called hurrying over to the HQ. Winters looked up alarmed.

" What is it, Doc?" he asked, placing the map in his hands down.

" Charlie, she's uh she's still missing, sir. No one's seen her." Gene exclaimed, Winter's heart dropping. 

" What do you mean, she's missing, Doc?" Winters asked, stepping closer to the distressed medic.

" She hasn't shown up. We all looked everywhere for her, but she's nowhere. Bull's missing too, so we're assuming they're together somewhere." Gene stated softly to Winters. Winters nodded and bit his bottom lip. There was an overlying wave of stress that sunk over Easy Company that night like some intoxicating smoke that wouldn't go away. Soldiers hearing about how Charlotte might've just been killed this very day along with Bull struck tremors in their hearts. Liebgott seemed to be rather a mess. She was one of his closest friends and having to hear that she might be dead angered him. He was angry for what this war has cost him and that fact that someone, like their Sunshine, might be dead angered him even more. The NCO's seemed to be the only thing that calmed him down. They came personally and talked to all the men, pushing reassuring thoughts into their brains, saying Charlotte would be back soon enough with a smile and a wink.

Many of the men followed by that, their hope sparking every time careful footsteps came past their foxholes, or a jolly quiet laugh flew up upon the quiet night. It was never Sunshine, but most of the time everyone expected to see the short girl, with her lopsided helmet making her way with her quiet footsteps through the darkness of the night, and her beautiful smile, and adorable braids.

But instead, the group of American soldiers in the fields of Holland, were left with a deafening silence.


	39. head shot

_" You never cross the ocean unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore."_

_\- unknown_

***

Charlotte laid absolutely still beside Bull, as the conscious and unconscious stayed in hiding. The German voices outside bounced off the walls of the inside of the barn, the occasional gunshot or two, and sometimes the bark of a far off dog, but it was the safest place for now. A small groan left Charlotte's lips as she shifted and moved around. The blood had caked her light brown hair an almost completely different color, and the dirt, smoke, and blood on her face was even more offsetting. She was pale, and cold sweat had formed on her forehead. Bull had already feared the worst when he reached her. She had shallow breathing, and the thick blood had drenched his hands as he tried to carry her while keeping the wound covered. Charlotte slowly sat up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of where they were. She saw a figure, and her hand reached for her knife. But she stopped. 

" Hey Sunshine." came the calming southern voice. It was Bull.

" Bull?" she asked, her eyebrows shooting up. " Where the hell are we? What happened?" Bull stared at the girl. Did she not remember? 

" You got hit, and we got separated from Easy, but by morning these Germans will be gone and we can head back to Easy." he spoke softly and with ease, trying not to scare the young girl, but he knew by this point from what Easy had seen, nothing could scare her more. She didn't really digest the information. She stared at Bull utterly confused. She had gotten hit but where? Sure, yes, she was exhausted, and she felt somewhat sick to her stomach, with a dizzy vision, and clouded thoughts, but she felt fine otherwise. A thick cloth was wrapped around her head, her tiny braids peeking out from underneath. She felt the soaked blood seeping through the back of it, and began to feel around it. She nearly screamed when she finally assessed the situation. She turned to the southern man.

" I, I think they shot me, right in the head." she said rather breathlessly. Bull looked at her, a half eaten K ration raised to his lips. 

" Do you feel ok? I tried wrapping it around, to hold the blood flow, but it seems like a graze, sunny." Bull exclaimed softly. She hoped. Then a cough came through the barn. The two froze, meeting each other's gaze, before hopping up and hurrying to the other side of the barn to peak out toward the back entrance. She felt queasy standing, but pushed forward beside Bull and peaked around. A Dutch man came through, and before Charlotte could react, Bull jumped forward pushing a knife to the man's throat. She swallowed the yelp and watched as a smaller figure appeared. A young girl had trailed behind and she watched in fear at the sight of the man, presumably her father held at knife point. The young girl stepped closer, a pure look of terror crossing her face. Charlotte stepped forward, and the young girl snapped her eyes to Charlotte. Bull slowly let the knife go before pushing the father and daughter into a hidden pen in the corner. He grabbed Charlotte pushing her next to the farmer's daughter quickly, a noise resounding from outside the barn.

Bull grabbed his weapon and faced himself toward the sound. Charlotte's heart pounded, her fatigue and dizziness washing over her yet again and the feeling of throwing up reached the pit of her stomach. A vehicle slowly moved past the barn. Charlotte let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Bull crashed against the side of the barn letting out a grimace. Charlotte's medic instincts kicked in and she slowly moved forward reaching it the same time as the farmer. She carefully moved the cloth away from his wounded shoulder area and assessed his situation. Bull had shrapnel from what seemed to be a tank, shoved into his shoulder. She put a hand to the farmer's shoulder and nodded to him. She quickly took out her scissors and cut open a neat square in the moonlight on Bull's clothing and looked at the wound. She sucked in a breath before pouring a bit of ointment onto the wound, followed by Bull's grimace. The farmer put a hand on the girl's back and poured a bit of alcohol on Bull's wound, ending with another grimace from him. The farmer offered the two a sip, but in the end the two soldiers declined. Another wave of dizziness overcame Charlotte and this time she actually felt the bile rise in the back of her throat and it took everything not to throw it up right there. She fell against the barn away from Bull and the two others and heaved a few breaths.

" I'll get it in a second, I don't feel good." she mumbled out, taking in labored breaths. 

" Take your time, Sunshine." Bull answered back eyes training the outside of the barn. She slowly sat up watching the Dutch farmer struggle with the shrapnel. She nodded to the Dutch farmer before reaching over and digging her knife into the area where the shrapnel was.

" Shit." Bull muttered followed by multiple grimaces of pain. 

" Sorry." she mumbled, keeping a steady gaze on the shrapnel as it slid out from the wound. She launched it to the floor before bringing out bandages and stuffing them into the wounded man's shoulder. He looked back gratefully at the young medic who had a small, grateful smile on her lips even in the darkness of the night. A German voice ripped through the night, and as Bull shot up Charlotte was left with her dizziness, and feeling like she would throw up any second. The two civilians held each other as Bull raced toward the window, peaking out into the night. Bull turned, mixed hand signals launching from his hands as he raced toward them. Charlotte understood, there was a tank with at least 10 German officers + outside.

Bull pulled the civilians up, Charlotte following close behind as they moved farther back into the secluded barn. Bull ushered them closer to the door, peaking out before attempting to open the door and shove them out, when a whole slew of German voices entered the picture. A group of them came into the barn, their voices bouncing yet again off of the walls. Bull crept forward as the soldiers came further in, their lights scoring the entire barn. 3 left, but one remained, intensely searching the left side of the barn. He turned, and gazed around before heading back to the entrance. But he stopped cold, and bent down. A bloodied gauze was raised to his face, and Charlotte internally cursed herself as another wave of dizziness crashed over her. The soldier looked around as distant planes flew overhead. He dropped the bloodied gauzed and seemed to forget about it as he turned and walked to the entrance again, but then a rattling noise echoed from the back of the barn. Charlotte grimaced, clutching the wood as an onslaught of queasiness rocked her entire body.

" Hey-lo?" the German called in broken English, his gun and body shaking pointed toward the sound. He spoke German and crept closer, Charlotte's heart rate picking up. Another noise, likes birds echoed from the opposite side of the barn and he continued to call in more broken English. Planes, closer this time roared above. Charlotte lay against the hay, head shoved face first into the ground, eyes braced shut attempting to stop her dizzying mind from spinning. That's when she heard Bull charge, and the frightened Germans yell. She heard the fight, the sound of metal and flesh, the yells, the gun against gun, but she couldn't dare look. Her vision now clouded, a loud distant ringing in her ear following. She knew the hand to hand combat though, was coming in hand for Bull from the grunts of the frustrated German. Charlotte heard the final cries of the German pushing herself up from the sight of blurred hay. She wobbled on her feet, making her way through the barn to the civilians before crashing to their sides, passed out. 

Bill Guarnere was making his rounds on the foxholes of replacements when he approached Hoobler and the multiple replacements that were near him.

" Hoob..." he called, limping forward toward the group. Hoobler looked up at the man.

" Any news of the Bull yet? Sunshine?" he asked, kneeling down and looking towards the others. Webster looked down, and away sort of sorrowfully. The replacements let out sighs. Hoobler could only shake his head. 

" If there ain't no bodies, then there ain't no bodies ****in' dead." Guarnere spewed to the men.

" Understand me?" he said watching the men. 

" I'm gonna look for them." Hoobler said standing up.

" Not by yourself you're not." Guarnere said, standing and meeting eyes with Hoobler. " I'll go with you. Let me get some ammo." 

" That's ok..." a nearby replacement said, standing.

" Me, too." answered another one. 

" Alright." Guarnere said, watching the group. " Go get them." He nodded, and then turned, leaving the group. The three men grabbed their gear and stood walking off.

" Alright. What the hell." Webster said. Charlotte was his friend too. If anything the entire company missed her smile, and it would mean the world if he at least helped to try and get her back. 

" I ain't going back up there." Cobb muttered. Next thing he knew, Cobb found himself trenching through the over grown marshes in Holland. The group moved down the paths they had earlier, slowly and quietly through the night. A rolling tank etched by and the group shot down.

" Webster, us or them?" Hoobler asked. They waited in silence as the tank rolled forward. 

" Not us." Webster answered, as the two moved back with the other three to the trench hole. The five men laid low as the oncoming tanks rolled by, with their laughing voices. The tanks passed by, and by that point the group were finally on their way. They were gonna get the two most favorite and respected soldiers of Easy back home.

Charlotte had collapsed next to the civilians scaring the living daylights out of the two. Bull and the farmer attempted to hide the German's dead body, as the young girl moved over to Charlotte. Charlotte was panting, sweat pooled on her forehead, and bile in her throat. Charlotte sat up and finally heaved her contents onto the ground. She couldn't take the dizziness. The young girl, scared enough, leaped back in fear as the medic threw up. Bull hurried over to the girl, but grabbed the Dutch girl and pushed her and her father out of the back door. They disappeared into the night, and before he knew it was racing back towards Charlotte who was still expelling her guts to the ground. She looked up, leaning back against the doors of the barn with a sigh. Bull crouched near her, covering the contents on the ground with hay and moving the girl to the other side.

" I just need rest." she muttered, curling into a ball, using the hay as a pillow. 

" You rest as long as you need, kid." Bull answered, adjusting himself against the hay for watch duty.

Charlotte was out like a light bulb. 


	40. my honor

_" This nation will remain the land of the free only so long as it remains the home of the brave."_

_\- Elmer Davis_

***

She woke up about an hour later, probably 3 in the morning, Bull fast asleep. She felt this itching that something wasn't right. She glanced at Bull, who didn't shift as she stood up, rather dizzily, and clumsily, as she leaned on the barn for support as she got to her feet. She slowly adjusted her helmet on top of the blood soaked bandage, before grabbing her satchel and crouching, making way towards the entrance of the barn. She stopped as she grabbed the handle, glancing back towards Bull who silently remained sleeping the entire time. 

" I can do this." Charlotte whispered softly to herself, as she pushed open the gate to the barn and stepped outside into the very late night. She shut the door behind her person and immediately scrambled to hide behind another building. She glanced past it and saw the town of Nuenun in flames, small bits and pieces crumbled to mere ash as she watched buildings go up in strong-smelling fires. But she knew her men were out there, injured or alive or dead. But they deserved to be brought back either way, and their families deserved to be known and given the dog tags. Charlotte made work of sneaking around the buildings, staying close to the ground and walls, creeping through the darkness. She reached a dip in the land, where a mortar probably tore half the earthy land from the dirt, and quickly jumped into it. She feared the Germans were still here, and prayed to god they weren't.

" God if you get me through this night, I will do anything in your favor." she whispered, softly brushing her lips over her dog tags. She pushed away her dog tags, and continued her slow movements through the underbrush. She scampered up a small dike, before laying down at the edge and watching the sight in front of her. Some Krauts, simply sitting around a fire, a few Privates if she were to guess, smoking and being rather loud at the same time, were there. And she saw a soldier, down on the other side of the dike, lying there, and she couldn't figure if they were dead or not. She slowly muttered a curse to herself and pushed up, running across the road, and collapsing on the other side. She glanced over at the Krauts again, before tumbling down the dike towards the fallen soldier. She arrived at his side, and placed her fingers near his throat, checking for a pulse. It was low, faint, but there. She heard the Krauts laugh louder this time again, and glanced over her shoulder, too quickly, her head giving a gentle pound at the same time. She squeezed her eyes shut, before letting out a breath and looking back at the soldier. She checked for wounds, finding a bullet in his leg, thank god it missed the artery, and quickly plunged some sulfa to hopefully stop the bleeding that seemed to have gone on for quite sometime. She then glanced over her shoulder again, before using all the strength she could muster and adjusted the man over her shoulders.

He wasn't too heavy, probably a close weight to hers, but she went to stand, and almost fell over again. She gritted her teeth, hearing the loud Kraut voices laugh again. She pushed up from the ground and pushed up from the dike, low, before collapsing on the other side, with a loud huff. She grimaced at the pound in her head, but walked slowly, crouched, back towards the barn, and placed the man right up beside the barn in the darkness. She knew he couldn't stay here. She glanced at the entrance to where the company had entered the town and pushed towards there with the man on her shoulders. She passed a few more Americans, that she presumed were dead, before reaching the edge of the town and laying the American up on a building carefully. She remained crouched in front of the barely alive soldier, brushing dirt and hair from his eyes, before checking for a pulse again, sighing in relief when she found the pulse was still there. She glanced back the way she came, and hurried crouched again down the road. She passed a smaller dike, noticing another soldier. She slid inside and noticed it was Miller, the one from the pub before they jumped with Garcia and Hashey. She stepped forward, and waited for a pulse to come but nothing came. She sighed to herself pulling her hand back, and glancing around again. She reached forward and pulled the dog tag from his neck and slid it into her front breast pocket. She then pulled the boy's body over her shoulders and hurried up the dike before placing the body right next to the live one. She continued to return to the town throughout the night, finding bodies. Sometimes as she crouched in the moonlit darkness, feeling for a pulse, she wasn't sure if she could feel one or not, yet most of the time, after sitting for a long while, a pulse would appear, and she'd sigh in relief. She'd pick up the live body over her shoulders and hurry it back to the area she designated for all other live, injured soldiers. She went about then lying their bodies neatly and respectfully side by side. At the moment she had managed to save 15 people.

One was dead, but the other 14 were still alive and breathing and she hoped to keep it that way. However, as she went back into the town, she found a dead body, next to another dead body. She felt for pulses, and sighed when none came. She pulled the dog tag from the first person's neck, shoving it into her breast pocket, before she went to grab the second. She felt for another pulse, knowing it was worth another shot, and almost pulled her hand away when she suddenly felt a pulse bubble to life. She stumbled back and bit, pushing her fingers to the neck again and felt the pulse continue. She hauled the first body back, lying it down gently, before sprinting crouched through the town back to the last body which she presumed was there, and gently hauled the live one over her shoulder. She was about to stand to her feet when she heard Kraut voices. She froze in her place, hearing the voices come closer. She immediately pulled the live man from her shoulder, smeared the blood from the wound in his arm all over her face, and OD's, before lying face sideways under him, and loosely shutting her eyes, mouth slightly parted. She listened. The footsteps slowly approached where she was and she held her breath. The voices began speaking jumping into the little dike she and the live soldier were in. She felt the butt end of a gun nudge her cheek, where she grimaced in the pain she felt, and she felt one of them step on her toes, but she bit her tongue tightly. They were talking about her and the soldier on top of her. Obviously, she thought, but that couldn't keep her from having her mind freak out. Then she heard paws, dog paws to be exact, and her heart just about leapt out of her throat.

" God, please." she mumbled. She felt the dog's tongue on her face, and it's wet nose sniffing her body as she remained absolutely still the entire time. She held her breath.

" Please." she mumbled to herself, almost a nonexistent whisper. She heard a whistle and the footsteps and the dog paws disappeared and she was left in silence once again. She sucked in a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding in, before pushing up from the ground and lugging the soldier over her shoulders again, with a pained groan. Her head was swimming, and the thought of lugging this solider back across the town again pained her. She struggled to stand, tiny tears filling her eyes as she struggled to stand up. Her foot slipped and she crashed to the ground, with the soldier as well, lying there for a moment as she caught her breath. She was out here doing this because she wanted to make sure that those parents that lost their son out there would get a notice, a dog tag, something to remember them when that letter was sent home. Or if they were alive, a notice that they're son would ok, that he'd make it. So that they were remembered for what they did. Because she wouldn't want to die out here, and then be left behind because no one could get to her. So she stood, on her own two feet, and slowly started forward.

A few frustrated tears fell from her eyes, but she pushed forward, that only a mere motivation to get this live soldier to the others. Her knees were jello as she hobbled forward, shaking and about to pass out. She turned the corner and arrived at the sight of the other soldiers and fell to her knees. She slid the soldier off her, laying the live one next to the other live ones. She glanced at the sky, seeing the moon closer to the horizon, hoping the sun would rise soon and these past 24 hours would soon be over. She slowly sat down with the rest of the soldiers and began dressing their wounds. She worked into the early hours of the morning, where the bright sun slowly filtered over the land, warming the sunshine soldier's skin softly, pushing a small smile through all the horror onto her face. Her head was pounding by this point and she knew it must be a concussion. There were 17 soldiers here in front of her, 15 alive, barely at this point, and 2 dead. She had 2 dog tags as well that deserved to be sent with the letter home. She felt bile in her throat, and she stumbled over to bush and promptly threw up. She felt around for her canteen, and pulled it out, sipping immediately from it. Dots flashed in front of her eyes as she spun in circles it felt. She steadied herself and waited for the dizziness to vanish. She slowly walked back over to the soldiers, and crouched between two of them again. She focused on the one with the head wound. She used a cloth to brush some blood from his head wound, which she had removed shrapnel from earlier, and pulled out a smaller packet of sulpha. She gently brushed a little onto his forehead for extra protection and then brought out a bandage and began slowly wrapping it around his head.

" Hey." she heard a voice say and she turned to see it was the very first person she'd managed to bring here. 


	41. alive

_" Helping one person might not change the world, but it could chnage the world for one person."_

_\- unknown_

***

She stood to her feet, briefly touching the bandage on her head, and pulling back blood, as she hurried over to him with her satchel. She'd lost her helmet. She approached him before gently crouching by his side. He was the one with the leg bullet wound that had just missed the artery. 

" Hey." she said, glancing up at him, " How are you feeling?" The soldier softened, glancing at his leg where the wound was and then back up at the girl.

" Ok, but my mouth is dry, and my head hurts." he answered her. 

" That's normal signs, at least the dry mouth is, your head hurting could be from tension or if you knocked your head on something, so possibly a concussion, or even just dehydration. Here." she said and handed him her canteen. " Drink some." He nodded a bit dazed still, and started sipping from the canteen finding instant relief.

" Now, I know you may have questions," she said and he nodded, " but I need to make sure you're ok." 

" I'm fine, ma'am, thank you, really. How did you find me?" he asked her.

" A fellow Sergeant and I got separated from our company and I have been trying to rescue all soldiers left here through the night." she explained. " You were the first I found." 

" After you dropped me off, I think, I saw you bringing everyone back, but I was half awake. There were a few close calls when Krauts walked by, but they never got near, so I tried to stay awake just in case they passed by and saw us, they didn't, but I didn't want all your hard work to go. I can't thank you enough." the soldier explained. Charlotte smiled.

" What's your name?" she asked.

" Private James Dexter. 506th, 101st, 1st Battalion, Charlie Company." he explained.

" Corporal Charlotte Tarvers. Doc, if you will, 506th, 101st, 2nd Battalion, Easy Company." she answered back. The soldier smiled.

" You're the sunshine soldier, right?" he asked, and she nodded with a smile. He handed her back the canteen, and she closed the lid. James glanced at everyone else.

" Are they all alive?" he asked.

" No, two died from wounds they must've succumbed during the fight, but 15, including you, are alive." she said smiling to herself," Most will have to be evacuated from their injuries, others I think will be fine, they're just out from shock, blood loss, head trauma, or their body hindering them unconscious as a way to deal with their wounds."

" Is there anything I can do?" James asked the young girl and she only gave him a sad sigh.

" Not at the moment, all we can do is wait until the sun fully comes up and hopefully my comrade, Sergeant Randleman, finds us and we can try and scout out Easy." the girl explained. James nodded, and grimaced as he adjusted himself to sit up more. Charlotte reached forward and grabbed his webbing to help him adjust and he grimaced out a thank you.

" What happened to your head?" he asked the young woman. She touched it feebly and then pulled her hand back with the blood. 

" I got shot in the head yesterday afternoon, and then got separated with Randleman. We tried our best at wrapping my head up, but I'm assuming I got a concussion as well." she explained.

" Want me to wrap it up again?" he asked, " It's the least I could do." Charlotte sighed knowing that she did need to rewrap it so the wound wouldn't get infected with old blood.

" If you wouldn't mind." she said and pulled out the bandage in her hands. James took the wrap, as Charlotte unwound the dirty one. James looked at her wound and jolted back a bit at the sight.

" Oh wow." He whispered, leaning forward to wrap the wound up again. He slowly wrapped it softly around her head, before clasping it together. She leaned back and pressed the area of the wound gently before pulling away. 

" Thanks." She said and then sighed. " I'm going to continue moving around to try and clean up some more of these wounds." James nodded.

" 'Course." He answered with a nod. 

" I'm going to check on the rest of the men." she said and James nodded with a smile. Charlotte slowly got to her wobbling knees and then feet. Before turning and walking through the rows of the 17 men she had in front of her. She crouched next to another man with a neck injury, possibly a ricochet from a bullet and it had knocked him out. She carefully poured some sulfa onto the wound again and wrapped his neck up again. Charlotte pushed herself up from the ground, exhausted and feeling sick, glancing over her shoulder at a nearby noise. A loud honking of a horn and tire on track sprung into her vision. Charlotte looked up, with a wavering pace and had to let out a joyful giggle as the sight of an American car, hurrying into the town. Bull, however, was already in the front and looking rather worried and wide-eyed as they approached. The truck pulled to a stop in front of Charlotte and the 17 bodies and Bull jumped out, immediately running over to the girl. 

" Charlotte, don't you dare do that again." Bull called as he approached her, genuine worry on his features. He didn't give the girl time to speak as he pulled her into his arms, and hugged her close. She smiled, widely, hugging the man back, and smiling at his genuine concern. He pulled back and brushed his hand over the bandage that peaked out.

" How're you feeling? What were you doing?" he asked her quickly and she smiled wider. 

" I feel terrible, sick to my stomach, but I felt something wasn't right, and I managed to get what I felt was wrong, right again. I saved some lives, and," she pulled the two dog tags out of her pocket. " I'll save a few more at home." She didn't need to explain it to the Bull, who smiled at the girl, and squeezed her shoulder. 

" We need to get these men back to Easy." she said softly. She glanced behind Bull at the 2 soldiers in the jeep and hurried over.

" Can one of you call in a truck to transport these men back to Easy. 15 of them are alive." she said to them. They seemed shocked and surprised and impressed. 

" Yes, ma'am." the Private at the jeep said and Charlotte smiled. About 20 minutes later, a truck came down the road, in the early morning daylight, causing Charlotte to step forward and glance at it, as it rumbled down the road. The driver parked and Charlotte turned to the 4 men that were in front of her.

" We need to load the bodies up, and then get the 15 live men loaded as well and get them back to be evacuated to England. They have major injuries that if they aren't taken care of, they could die." she explained. The 5 soldiers began to respectfully haul the men up and place them neatly in the truck, lying the bodies down until the entire truck was loaded and the two dead soldiers were placed at the very end so they could be taken away first. James had remained the only one awake and had offered to help load some of the soldiers but Charlotte had waved him off saying he needed to take it easy with his leg. 

" I meant to thank you for saving me, Doc." James said from his spot on the truck. Charlotte smiled up at him.

" I was only doing my job." She said smiling. James smiled and lent his hand forward and Charlotte grasped him, shaking his hand. 

" It was nice to meet you Charlotte Tarvers." James said.

" It was nice to meet you too James Dexter." She answered back and James smiled bringing back his hand and waving. Charlotte waved gently. Charlotte smacked the back of the truck before coming around the other side and giving a nod to the driver. 

" Let Winters know what happened and that Doc Tarvers said that they should be brought to an aid station immediately," Charlotte explained to him and he nodded.

" Yes, ma'am." he answered. The truck started and Charlotte watched as it turned and drove back towards where it came from. Her heart sunk. 17 men. 2 important men were lost that she couldn't save and now their tags would have to return back to the states without them there. But she told herself that 15 were alive. That she'd managed to save them and they were ok. Charlotte walked over to the jeep.

" We need to find Easy." she managed, without falling over her legs again. She was sure she looked insane, the wrap around her head, the blood, dirt and sweat, the spit up on her uniform, the blood-caked hands, everything.

" Hop in." the gunner said. Bull helped the girl up as she squeezed in between Bull and the driver. 

" So, what happened?" the gunner asked as they drove.

" Sunshine here got shot in the head and I nicked in the shoulder." Bull said, with a small smile to the girl, who smiled widely back. The car drove around a corner and came to a stop where a group of American soldiers wadded through the grass. One held up his gun in significance of being allies as the truck swiveled to a stop. Charlotte peaked over the edge of the truck and had to smile seeing Hoobler, Webster, the replacements Hashey and Garcia and even Cobb. 

" Sunshine!" Webster yelled picking up his pace as he noticed the girl, looking terribly injured in the front seat with a smile on her face. She jumped over Bull in all the excitement as she was brought into a bone-crushing hug by Webster. She squealed into him as he hugged her tightly back. Webster pulled back, mouth hanging open.

" We've been looking all night." he said in surprise. 

" We're right here, silly." she giggled. He touched the wrap and she only shrugged.

" What can I say? Not every day you seem someone like this with a bullet half lodged in their head." she laughed. The two turned back and walked arm in arm toward the others where the others were having a laugh. The ride back was joyful, and the boys could tell Charlotte was the game-changer. Their moods lifted immensely, hearing her laugh echo over the truck as they bounced on the ride back. The truck came into sight of the sight where Easy Company set up. 

" Bull!' Martin shouted from where he stood with a few others like Dukeman, Ramirez and Skinny. The boys unloaded from the back, and Bull hopped out but everyone's hearts stopped when the frail body that followed hopped out after him. Charlotte, staggering and looking horrible, yet a smile on her face, landed on the ground looking up at the men. Bull and Johnny exchanged a few words of relief, when Johnny peered around the corner and saw Charlotte right there.

" Sunshine!" he yelled pulling the girl into a hug. She laughed in his ear, hugging him back with relief. 

" Hi Johnny." she called, letting the biggest weight she's felt the whole time out here roll from her shoulders as a close friend held her tight. Men came swarming when the sounds of Charlotte's name rung around the camp. Skinny hugged her next. It was a tight hug, and she felt so happy she could cry. She pulled back as Skinny reached up and touched the bandage on her head.

" What happened?" he asked softly, worry creasing his face.

" I got hit, maybe a concussion, but I'm fine." she said with a small smile his way. He smiled back with a nod. Then there was Muck, and Malarkey and a few others that followed. A gleeful face came through the crowd. It was Liebgott and the minute he saw her, he was running and picking the girl up in his arms, squeezing her in a tight hug. She had to smile, grasping the boy tightly. He placed her down and watched her wide curious eyes. She smiled, besides the blood, the dirt, and grease; she was smiling. 'Course the wrap around her head made her look 10xs younger than she already was, but she looked even cuter. Luz barreled over next, with Talbert, Perconte, and Chuck in tow. She saw Bill and Toye, giving them grateful hugs, and they squeezed the girl just a bit tighter than other hugs, glad to have her back. The reunions ended once they were all called to round up their gear and start loading up the trucks again to move out. That's when Gene's face pushed through the crowd.

" Charlie!" he called, pulling off his helmet and encasing the girl in a tight hug. She smiled and giggled and laughed as the two friends held each other tightly. They pulled back and Gene immediately was inspecting the young girl's wound. 

" Gene, I'm fine. Let's just get up to the truck before I throw up again." she mused. Gene looked alarmed but the smile on her face calmed him. She threw her arm over his shoulder, his over hers, and the two began up the hill to the trucks. The two medics made it up the embankment meeting the eyes of more leaders and sergeants. Lipton noticed the two and hurried over.

" Hiya Lip!" the joyful girl called to the man. He had to smile at the young girl with the bandage wrapped around her head, messy braids peeking out from the sides of it, with a bright smile on her face. 

" Glad to have you back, sunshine." LIp answered, nodding them towards a truck. Gene got both Bull and Charlotte situated in front of him on the truck. Gene unwrapped the blood-soaked wrap and began cleaning her wound.

" Just a ricochet, Charlie, but enough for a concussion." explained Gene, cleaning the wound. Charlotte thanked Gene as he wrapped her head up again, pinning it together. She dangled her feet off the back of the truck and looked up just in time to see Winters watching the truck. Winters saw the two found soldiers, on the truck, and Charlotte found his eyes. She smiled and gave a bright wave his direction, he gave a small, joyful nod. Nixon chuckled. 

" Glad those two are back." Nixon said, looking at Winters. Winters had seen the truck drive up, with the 2 dead bodies inside, and the 15 live bodies, and the driver, whom had word from Doc Tarvers, gave the Captain the instructions he'd been given by her. Winters had smiled immediately, but wondered how'd it happened and how she'd done it alone in the first place. She'd clearly been injured the entire time she'd done it, shot in the head from what he'd heard, and she'd saved 15 lives, and brought back the dog tags of the 2 men they'd lost. The entire time, the town crawling with Krauts, and she was alive. 

Winters wouldn't forget it.

" I'm glad their back, too." he answered with a smile. 


	42. after

_" She's fierce and yes, has a fire in her soul. But sometimes even she gets exhausted."_

_\- RSN_

***

She may have been gone for less than 24 hours, but having her back made all the difference. The mood had shifted, and the company had a purpose again. Charlotte was the soul of Easy Company, and she was part of the reason the company moved like a well-oiled machine. Winters thought back to the D-Day jump when she hadn't shown up and all the men wanted to do was find her and hug her. And when she finally did, that was the only thing Easy Company ended up doing. Easy continued through Holland for multiple weeks, clearing small towns, through some liberations and more failures, yet still remaining alive for the most part. After having had rest in England for nearly a month, the battle fatigue was hitting Charlotte hard. She looked and felt like death on two feet. She'd experienced more death, and trauma than any of the other Easy men, and it was noticeable. What had happened in Nuenen had affected her greatly. She'd done a great thing, and after she had talked with Winters about what she'd done exactly, she couldn't feel anything but sadness for those men. She hoped the 15 she'd saved were still alive and going home soon, and that they were ok. But most of the men worried that Charlotte wasn't ok. She was treated by Gene for her injuries because she practically fought him for trying to pull her from the line. She didn't want to have to leave the men. The bullet that managed to graze the back of her head only managed for a bandage, gauze, and cream to be applied to it every night, and some meds to be taken so she wouldn't be feeling light-headed or sick. Winters checked up on her constantly because of it. 

" How're you feeling, Charlotte?" Winters asked the girl, as she stood sorting through her medic satchel in the med hut.

" Ok, sir." she said, " I'm feeling way better." 

" That's good, I'm sure Roe's been taking good care of you?" Winters asked her with a raised brow.

" Very good care of me, he has to be one of the finest in the regiment, sir." she said with a smile to him. Winters smiled at her. 

" I'm glad you're feeling better though, Charlotte, you also happen to be one of the best in the entire regiment as well." Winters said with a smile to her.

" Thank you, sir." she said, smiling wide. 

" The men just want you better, that's all they care about. They know you've been through some stuff these past few weeks with Market-Garden." Winters said to her. " How about you take the last hour off, and get something to eat?" Charlotte looked up at Winters.

" Of course, thank you, sir." she said, standing, and packing up the rest of her back quickly. 

" Get some rest too." Winters said as she left the med hut. She turned and smiled with a nod.

" Of course, sir." she said, and quickly saluted before hurrying off, attempting to run, but getting dizzy from her head injury and the concussion, and having to walk. Chuck noticed the girl and hurried over to her, coming up to her side, wrapping a comforting arm over her shoulder. 

" Hey, there's my sunshine." he said, and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. Charlotte smiled.

" Hi, Chucky." she said, and wrapped her own arm around his back. " How're you doing, bud?"

" Pretty good, were you going to get something to eat?" he asked her, and she nodded. Chuck's eyes lit up. She hadn't been eating really in the past few days, and the men had been worried sick for her, so hearing that made him happy.

" I'll join you." he said, as they headed towards the small area where hot food was set up. 

" How're you feeling?" he asked her, looking down at the young medic.

" Ok, I still can't run. I tried and got light-headed again, but I can work longer now without having a pounded headache." she said. She'd been suffering from headaches from the concussion, because she either was standing too long and moving around quickly or whipping her head back and forth. 

" That's great, Charlotte. I'm glad you're feeling better." he said to her, and she looked up at him with a smirk.

" Aw, you were worried, Chucky?" she asked. 

" 'Course. I ain't your twin for nothing." he said, and she laughed. The two arrived with smiles at the food set up, and then sat down nearby and slowly ate their warm food, sitting side by side, talking quietly together, and laughing. Shifty and Tab eventually joined them about 10 minutes later, and soon more people joined their little group, and the funniest conversations ensued, making the girl smile and laugh out loud. The men saw how happy she was, feeling good, and enjoying the moment and they couldn't be happier for seeing that she wasn't injured, or sad, or feeling sick. However, that evening, late at night, reports came in about a large platoon of soldiers that had been nearly killed by a land mine, and that they were going to be brought in immediately and had to be treated asap or they'd die. Charlotte was ushered away, and once she arrived, forced herself to get to work on the men, who slowly but surely were dying and couldn't be saved. 2 men survived the blast, but the rest perished from their wounds. And Charlotte took that heavily. It was like Normandy she felt all over again like she couldn't help but feel guilty that she couldn't save them because hell she was a medic. But she told herself not to let it affect her like last time, where she'd fallen into the terrible slump she'd been captured in.

Charlotte was deafly quiet at most meals in the foxholes, and she consistently sat in a far off gaze while on the tanks. In battles, she remained with a stone-cold face perched on her features and afterward was always up until at least 2 in the morning, running through the towns to find injured soldiers, or collecting leftover dog tags from bodies. She grew more exhausted, so exhausted that she could no longer sleep at night. She hadn't sleep in a while. It was maybe 8 in the morning, and as she stumbled from the medical tent where she had remained all night treating a multitude of injuries, she seemingly didn't know where she had been going, or maybe it was the half-closed eyes, the exhaustion, or a mix of everything, but she walked directly into wall of someone. She felt strong arms, grip her forearms and pull her into a standing position. She had no real reaction but stared with wide, sunken in eyes at the bright, lively ones in front of her. Speirs. He stared back at her, setting her straight. 

" You alright, Tarvers?" he asked the young girl. She stared sleepily at Speirs, trying to shake herself awake.

" Fine, sir." she managed. " I just need to sit down." Speirs noticed the evident exhaustion and signs of the battle fatigued girl. She also remained with a concussion but refused to sit out because of her head when she stated she was fine. Her eyes were gray, and sunken in on her pale face, with deep, dark, blue circles under her eyes, and the slump of a tired soldier. 

" You should head to HQ, take a quick nap in one of the beds in the back." Speirs said.

" I'm fine, sir. I have to get back to the men and make my morning rounds." she said with a nod.

" I promise, your men are in good hands, how about you go take a nap. They would want you too." Speirs promised with a smile. Charlotte never understood why they found Speirs intimidating, he was an honest and meaningful person, and the way he spoke to her was normal and calm. She gave in to Speirs, she had to. Speirs threw an arm over the young medic's shoulder and slowly led her away from the medical tent and toward HQ.

" How are you, besides well the obvious exhaustion?" Speirs asked her. 

" Ok, best I could be out here, sir." she said.

" You had quite the heroic moment in Nuenen a few weeks back I heard." Speirs said to her. 

" I was just doing my duty, sir." she said, her cheeks a bit pink. She hadn't really thought of it as quite the heroic moment, she'd been simply doing her job as a medic. Now that it seemed to have traveled throughout the 506th, and up to its commanders, now did the embarrassment start to settle in. She didn't know how big it really was.

" You saved 15 lives that could've been counted as dead, Charlotte." Speirs said. " That means a lot to the Airborne. What you did meant a lot." " She smiled and nodded. 

" Thank you, sir." she said. Speirs opened the door and Charlotte stepped through pulling her helmet from her head. Speirs did so as well, and stepped through the house, which was filled with multiple voices. The two stepped past a room where Strayer, Winters, and Nixon stood discussing plans. Winters looked up and noticed Speirs leading the young girl in the back. And boy did she look exhausted. Charlotte followed Speirs until they came to a back bedroom with a spare bed.

" I'll wake you up in an hour?" he asked. She looked at him and then out the window to where some of the boys were. She nodded. Speirs nodded to the girl before turning and leaving the room. She pulled her boots from her feet, and her top part of her outfit and snuggled under the bed covers. She was comfortable, her head on the pillow, her body on something soft. She went to bed with a smile on her face. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, slowly trying to wake her from her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened, still exhausted, but she rolled over, yawning and rubbing her blurry eyes to see Speirs there again, helmet off. 

" Good morning, sir." she yawned, attempting to sit up, but falling in a pile back on the bed. She groaned.

" Still that concussion?" he asked her. 

" Yes, sir." she groaned, rubbing her pounding head. She awoke with a headache every morning from it now and was used to it, but she continued to have the same reaction every time. She pushed herself to sit up again, and swung her feet over the edge. She laced up her boots, and then buttoned up her top, before grabbing the medic satchel and helmet, and standing, slowly, to her feet.

" Thank you, sir." she said, and Speirs offered a small smile and a nod. She followed Speirs back again through the house. 

" Make sure you get some rest throughout the day, ok? You're still technically injured I'm assuming, so take it easy." Speirs said to her, before she went out the front door and him, back into the offices with the leaders.

" That might be a bit hard for me, sir." she answered, sticking her helmet to her head. Speirs smiled, looked down and then back up at her. 

" Why's that, Tarvers?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

" I'm a medic, sir, why else?" she asked, raising a brow. Speirs' smirk widened. " Just take it easy, Doc." he said to her, nodding. She nodded back with a smirk of her own, before turning and leaving the building, Speirs watching her leave through the door. Liebgott, Skinny, Talbert, and Johnny were all sitting together, later that morning, playing a game of cards, when Liebgott looked up and saw Charlotte come out of HQ, with soft feet, helmet covering her eyes, and a clear exhausted presence radiating from her. 

" Sunshine!" he called out towards her. Charlotte looked up and had to breathe a sigh of content when she saw it was Liebgott. She finally felt at least somewhat awake, and that only made everything 10xs better than it already was. She turned and hurried over to the group of men, before nestling in between Skinny and Liebgott and sitting criss-cross apple sauce.

" Hi guys." she said with a soft small, looking at them all. 

" Finally get some rest?" Skinny asked her, placing a card down.

" Yeah, finally." she answered yawning. She smiled again lazily.

" Aw, you just that happy to see us?" Liebgott said, with a smile, hugging the girl sideways. She let out a laugh.

" No, I just feel like shit." she answered honestly. 

" You been resting?" Skinny asked her, slapping another card down.

" Yeah, Speirs had me resting in the back of HQ." she said, she hadn't really slept properly since before that either. 

" Wanna join in?" Talbert asked her, as he realized he was already loosing.

" I'll just watch, I'm tired." she answered, and Talbert gave her a sympathetic smile. Charlotte looked exhausted. The group was halfway through another game when they saw the girl, curled in a ball, head on Skinny's shoulder, fast asleep, small snores coming from her mouth softly. Winters walked by and noticed the exhausted girl, fast asleep, and decided it was battle fatigue. She'd had if before in Normandy, and the case had been terrible for her, but now she was just exhausted consistently, and her injuries weren't helping. She needed food, water, and sleep, and she was given as much of it as she needed.

With Charlotte out of commission, morale dropped rapidly like a bombshell. Easy was held at a stalemate with the Krauts on the other side of The Island, a place they had moved to. Everyone was tired, exhausted, and dirty. No one had fresh ODs, sanitation was grim, casualties ran high from patrols where no progress was made. Many of the men didn't see Charlotte for days after Winters told her to stay at the aid station and rest, eat, drink water, nurse her injuries and stay out of the front line and things that could stress her out easily. The men missed Charlotte so much for those few days Winters had her back in the aid station, resting. Joe Toye tried to keep the men and their spirits up, while Bill was away after getting hit by a sniper on a joyride on a motorcycle, but the men slumped further. Many of the men visited Charlotte, as she slowly came back to her normal self, but it wasn't the same when she wasn't there for meals or wasn't sleeping in the same quarters as them all.

Charlotte, however, came out of her slump, mainly for her boys. She wasn't fully herself, but Charlotte knew how to mask her emotions. She knew to keep them to herself and work on cheering the soldiers up. She perked up a bit after being given a few days off for food and water and sleep, before returning fully. She continued to make her daily rounds to the men every morning and night. She sat in the quiet night and would have conversations with some of the men, and would leave them with a smile on their face. The nights were beginning to grow colder too. Charlotte came into the medical hut late at night her nose pink and her cheeks rosy, but a smile on her face. Charlotte was nestled against a crate one afternoon, a chilly wind in the air. She was curled into a ball and remained there for a while, finally sleeping. Others noticed the girl nestled amongst the crates and had to smile at the fact that she was finally getting some shut-eye. The night was growing close and by this time the temperature was also dropping. Gene took one look at the girl and slowly walked over to her. He crouched in front of the young medic, fast asleep, and gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder. She shifted, groaning under her breath where she was then met with big eyes looking back at her sleepy ones.

" Hi, Gene." she managed stretching with a big yawn. 

" Ready for bed?" he asked his young companion. She nodded with a sleepy smile, as Gene helped the exhausted medic up and started leading her away to some of the houses Easy was lodged in. He helped her stumble up the stairs and into a room where other members of multiple platoons were. She felt half-awake, not noticing the other men as Gene helped her pull her boots off, and helmet before she turned and curled into a ball on the cot with a small smile. 

And that small moment let a big sigh of relief escape all the soldiers for once. 


	43. trigger

_" Mistakes are meant for learning not repeating."_

_\- unknown_

***

Charlotte woke the next morning, October 17th, with a bite in the air, and a stuffed nose. She managed to roll out of bed, and pull on her boots. She walked downstairs into the morning air and sniffled again before heading over to the medic hut, where puffs of smoke were emitting from the top. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued forward towards it. She opened the door a familiar blast of warmth hitting her as she emerged into the building. Soldiers remained, but casualties weren't as high as they were. In the stalemate, only people injured on patrols were the only ones ever in the medical hut. She wasn't as tired today, actually eating food that went into her stomach, and taking her time. She felt better than normal and she was glad. That evening, when a bitter chill was in the air, Charlotte sat nestled, reading an old tattered english book she'd found in a house, in hay with a lamp near her. Liebgott was next to the girl, resting in the hay, his head nodding off towards her shoulder. Her eyes traced over the words slowly, soaking in the knowledge and the feeling of reading actual literature, something she hadn't seen in a while. Liebgott shifted next to her a bit, and curled into a more ball like figure against the girl, and she could only smile softly to herself. She reached over and rubbed his head of hair lightly before going back to her book. A few men returned from the staggered patrols, and Winters immediately looked up at their arrival.

" Ok, I want Alley, Lesnewski, and Liebgott out on patrol." he called over the group. Charlotte sat up and gently shook Liebgott awake from his much needed sleep. He looked up at the girl in a slight daze, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" You have to go on patrol." she said quietly, making sure to put the helmet firmly on his head. He let out a quiet groan and got to his feet before picking up the gun. He gave a small wave to the girl before following the other two soldiers out of the room. She went back to her book, and flipped the page. A batch of food was cooked up half an hour later, and the girl quietly ate in the same spot with her cup of food, enthralled with the book in her lap. 1st platoon with some members of 2nd including Charlotte, lay around the barn enjoying themselves and laughing. She looked up finding her eyes resting on Winters, who sat at the table nearby, cleaning his rifle. He seemed to notice the young girl watching him and looked up meeting her eyes. He sent a friendly smile her way before going back and cleaning his rifle. She looked up a group of soldiers coming in from patrol, being told to go towards the back of the barn to bed out. George Luz, flopped near her onto the hay pile and gave her a small smile before ruffling her hair. She had to smile at the brotherly motive, before going back to her book. 

" New guys giving the replacements the what for, and why is." Talbert said walking over with the dog that supposedly been following him around since yesterday.

" Hi, Tab." she said, smiling warmly at him, as he smiled back at the girl. 

" Hey, sunshine." he said, as the dog trotted up to them. She squealed, shoving the book closed and jumping up with a giggle towards the dog. She began petting the dog, and ruffling its ears as it panted and wagged its tail. The dog was adorable and she couldn't help but smile and make her voice turn babyish at the adorable animal.

" I swear one of them's never shaved." laughed Talbert, before turning and giving a small wink to Charlotte who was scratching the dog's ears. 

" Yeah kids." Winters muttered. Luz, was equally delighted by the dog.

" If you think you can win me over with food and a puppy, you're damn right." she cooed softly, scrubbing the dogs ears, as George rubbed the dogs back, making Talbert and even Winters chuckle a bit.

" You aren't the only one." Talbert laughed, looking at Charlotte with her rosy cheeks.

" This is a hell of a dog, Tab." he said, scratching the dog's ears. 

" Thank you, there ya go!" he grunted, throwing the stick across the barn, the dog chasing after it.

" What'd you call it, Tab?" Winters asked, as Charlotte watched the dog go running. 

" Trigger." Talbert said.

" That's good, I like that, Trigger." Luz said, shoving a cracker into his mouth. 

" Go anything on this?" Talbert asked pointing to Luz's radio.

" No. It's all quiet." Luz said, knocking the little object. The door suddenly burst open, shaking Charlotte to the core as she turned.

" We've got penetration!" someone yelled. Charlotte snapped up. It was Liebgott's voice.

" Alley's hurt. We need the doc!" another voice echoed. 

" Tarvers' here!" someone else yelled, as Charlotte ran picking up her medic satchel.

" Alright, get him on the table." Lipton yelled. 

" Is it Alley?"

" Yeah its Alley!" 

" Alright, I got this easy." Talbert said, helping the patrol group maneuver Alley. Charlotte pushed through the men and terrified replacements.

" Alley? Alley, hey it's gonna be ok." she called, as she reached his face and terrified eyes. She looked up as his eyes didn't respond. 

" Boyle, go get Doc Roe!" she yelled, the Private standing there before turning and charging off. Voices danced in her mind as she inspected Alley's tarnished face.

" I need you all to shut the hell up!" she yelled, staring the men down, her hair falling into her eyes. " Please." It grew quiet. 

" Where am I?" Alley asked, in a complete daze as Charlotte pulled her penlight out.

" Hey, Alley, I'm right here, you're with Sunshine." she said firmly, pointing the light into Alley's eyes, and watching for a reaction. 

" Something happened, what happened?" he asked again, on the verge of a rumble of tears.

" You were hit, but it's gonna be ok, I'm right here with ya Alley, I won't let anything hurt you, petite." she said softly, brushing back his hair.

" You're here?" he asked his voice cracking.

" Yeah, yeah, right here." she whispered, pushing open his eyelids a bit to try and get a reaction from him.

" Where was it?" Winters asked from above her, looking to Lesnewski and Liebgott for answers.

" Crossroads, where the road crosses the dike." she heard Liebgott say to Winters. She watched inconspicuously as he shoved a bandage to his neck. 

" If it wasn't for your loud mouth, they'd have never known we was here." Lesniewski called.

" Hey, you know what, Joe, back off." Liebgott hollered. 

" Shut up!" Charlotte yelled at the two, silencing their banter. Winters jumped at the opening.

" Lesniewski, send a runner for Lt. Welsh." Winters yelled. Charlotte watched Liebgott's eyes before turning back to Alley. 

" Lipton, assemble me a squad." Winters said to Lipton before pulling away.

" Yes, sir, first squad, on your feet!" Lipton yelled, men starting to scramble. " Weapons and ammo only!" 

" Alley, you gotta watch me." Charlotte pleaded with the man, pointing to a random soldier nearby.

" You, take off his shoes, elevate the feet." she managed out before cutting open Alley's shirt. She looked, to her relief, and saw Gene running through.

" Give me room!" he hollered, pushing through, yanking his helmet from his head. He looked up, and seemed to breath a sigh of relief when he saw Charlotte already on Alley. Chaos ensued around her as the men suited up but her focus stayed on Alley.

" Liebgott, use the sulphur." Gene called, coming around to Charlotte's right as she continued to clean up Alley's face. 

" Alright let's get this done quickly, we gotta move." Gene said, giving Charlotte a squeeze on the shoulder.

Liebgott stepped back and took a second to admire Charlotte for the calm, cool and steady hand she kept, her and Gene both kept in the situation they were in. They moved together methodically in a way that soothed his racing heart from the situation. Charlotte seemed to notice his staring, and she snapped her head up to him. 

" What the hell happened to your neck?" she asked, looking back down at Alley's chest, wiping it clean from the blood and dirt. The silence that followed was somewhat defeaning now with most of the men gone.

" I got hit in the neck, potato masher." he said gently. She looked sidelong at Gene who nodded. She stepped around Alley and Gene before pulling a long fluffy bandage from her bag and waving her hand to Liebgott. He sighed, before slowly walking over the Charlotte. He sat with a huff in front of the bench where she stood at the edge. She began to do a light cleaning of the wound before wrapping the wrap around his neck. 

" This should hold until we restock on supplies." she said patting his shoulder and standing up.

" Wait, uh, Sunshine?" he called, as she turned. 

" Thanks for that." he said, gently. " For everything." She only smiled, which settled his nerves completely. Charlotte smiled softly again before turning back to Alley. She walked up to the injured man and went by his head, using a cold cloth to brush the layer of sweat from his forehead and his hair from his eyes.

" Is that you, sunshine?" he whispered softly, his voice cracking. 

" Yeah, buddy, it's me." she whispered softly.

" Why am I in pain? Why does everything hurt?" he managed. She grasped his hand and continued to gently dab away the sweat on his face. 

" You were hit, Moe." she whispered, " but I'm right here and so is Gene and Lieb and we're not gonna let them hurt you ok?"

" Ok." he whispered back. Charlotte looked up at Gene and Liebgott who held the wrap to his neck and nodded. 

" Let's get him to a jeep for medical and then head to CP, they may need reinforcement." Gene said, shoving his helmet to his head and getting the one end of the stretcher. Charlotte pushed her helmet on and turned, picking up the other side of the stretcher. The two medics burst into the slightly chilled night air and carried the man to the jeep outside that soon roared off into the night. Charlotte watched the car go, sniffling slightly before wrapping her arms around her frail body. Gene watched the girl shiver.

" Let's get to CP." he said. The two medics walked close side by side toward the Command Post with the wind behind them. They marched up the stairs and saluted to the higher ups as the arrived. Charlotte pealed her hat from her slightly pounding head, and brushed the stray hairs from her face, while peering out the window. 

" Do they need any medics, sir, possibly just a replacement?" she questioned from the window, worry for her boys seeping into her bones.

" In a few hours, we're sending the company's medics up to the front, but they are on patrol at the moment, Tarvers." came the Lieutenant's response. So the two medics bundled down in the warmth of CP and waited for their call of duty. It was about 6 in the morning when it rang, George Luz's voice crackling through the radio, and the Lieutenant and him speaking quickly. The Lieutenant turned and pointed. 

" You two up, go." he said pointing out the door. The two shoved on their helmets and began at a vigorous pace toward the front lines. By the time they reached the lines, the men were crouched and dirtied from their already long enough and exhausting night, while also staying in the trenches. It was slightly warmer than the night time, and Charlotte could feel the sweat on her forehead. Her and Gene were crouched only a small portion back from the main soldiers, for medicinal protective services, as they watched one of the paratroopers crawl forward and sink into the trench with the other men, sliding in next to Winters. Winters began speaking calmly to a few men, giving some orders, before they hurried away. Winters turned to Gene and Charlotte and waved them over until the two were crawling into the trench embankment. Luz was idled against Winters with his rather large radio, and a few other familiar faces lay close nearby. Winters told the men to attach their bayonets to their rifles, and the men followed Winters' steady flow of orders.

Charlotte, through the seriousness, had to let out a small breath of air through her nose as Liebgott attached his bayonet to his rifle. She recalled those 2 years ago when they stood in the blistering heat of Toccoa on one of their very first days, and Sobel smacking Liebgott in the head with his 'rusty' bayonet that could never fight and kill Germans. Well, here they were. The signal was a go for when the red smoke appeared. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath by this point, watching Winters steadily think over the paces in his mind. He suddenly jumped up, and yanked the reactor on the red smoke, launching the object forward into what was in front of Easy Company. He pushed up from his knees and shot forward like a bullet. Charlotte held her breath, waiting for the smallest dash of red to explode from the smoke grenade. Winters was already out ahead of them, and by the time the red smoke appeared in the air, he had disappeared into the red color. The other men pushed up from and raced forward, guns prepared to fire as they pushed through the red smoke. Gene and Charlotte stayed near the back of the group, being the last of everyone else that had jumped up already. Charlotte couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her as she raced through the red smoke, and hopped that the shots that rang out from in front of them didn't have anything to do with Winters. As she cleared the smoke, she saw Winters standing and shooting at whatever had appeared on the other side of the embankment.

German voices filled the void in between the two and she had to push them from her brain as she raced forward. She crouched down behind the fenced wiring peeking around the corner and had to crack a smile as the rest of Easy Company came over the edge of the trench area, surprising and scaring the Germans even more than they already were. The men slammed to their stomachs and began their barrage of machine guns, and rifles on the unsuspecting Germans. All of a sudden, a whole other German company started appearing over the edge of the dike, and Charlotte felt her heart race. She looked to Winters, speaking quickly over the radio with the artillery barrage commander. Moments later artillery littered the field, killing more Germans. She pushed up from her crouched position and moved forward to see if she could be any help to the men. Most of the Germans were continuing to retreat through the artillery barrage, as she raced up behind the men, making quick checks as they continued firing. She looked up, pushing her helmet from her eyes and saw Luz make a run for it and slid down behind the road. She hiked her boots and took a chance running over toward him. She arrived as Winters was giving orders and slid down next to Luz. Boyle jumped as, as incoming rounds of artillery from the Germans answered theirs.

" Easy Company take cover!" Winters yelled. 


	44. kindness

_" A part of kindness consists in loving people more than they deserve."_

_\- Joesph Joubert_

***

" Boyle's hit!" Winters yelled louder now, as Charlotte peaked up and over the road. It was German Artillery, it's the only thing by this point that it could've been. Charlotte, recklessly, shot up over the edge and hurried toward Boyle, Winter's hollering in the background for someone to get him. She reached him, and grabbed his shoulder. 

" Someone help me!" she yelled over the pounding of the artillery. Winter's and Luz came over the edge, each grabbing Boyle's and yanking him over the edge as Charlotte managed to swipe his gun back over.

" You good here Charlotte?" Winters asked her, using her first name this time, over the loud barrage. It surprised her so much that she was in a daze for a few seconds. 

" Yes, sir!" she answered back, before turning back to Boyle, who was writhing in pain.

" Go, Luz." she yelled, a shell racking closer. He nodded, with one final glance and took off toward the other side of the dike. She focused on Boyle again. It was shell shock most likely, his eyes in a daze, some blood splattered on the front of him, and some small shards of shrapnel littering the front of his body. 

" Hey, buddy, hey Boyle, it's gonna be ok, I'm right here." she said, pulling out a syrette of morphine, just to ease the pain. She plunged it into his leg, and Boyle slowly relaxed, and gently fell asleep. The blood on her fingers, was slowly drying so she carefully painted the M symbol on his forehead before grabbing his coat and slowly dragging him to the road, seeing the the artillery had stopped. She slowly dragged him down the road as the battle soon finished and made it to the medical truck nearby. Doc Neavles came up to her with his clipboard and she saluted him, seeing the Lieutenant badge on his shoulder. He nodded.

" Corporal Tarvers." he said nodding. 

" Shell shock, morphine injection in the left thigh, will be out for 3-4 because of the pain, otherwise, he's ok. I had to pull some shrapnel from his chest, but it didn't cut in deep, I suggest you keep an eye on them though to watch for infections." she explained, helping the other private next to her who was a combat medic lift Boyle to a stretcher.

" Thank you Corporal." the Lieutenant said, with a nod her way. She nodded before turning and hurrying back over to where Winters was. She stopped hearing a few low shots fired out in the direction where the Germans retreated. She saw Liebgott on his chest, firing shot after shot out toward writhing half dead Germans. She was about to move out, when Winters began his walk over. She focused her attention on Webster who was groaning in pain and Skinny who was attempting to wrap up the wound. She slid over into the trench and approached the two. 

" 'They got me,' you believe that? You believe I said that?" Webster drawled to Skinny who pulled the bandage tight around his calf. Skinny bent down to help Webster stand.

" Can you make it back to C.P?" he grunted out hauling Webster up. 

" Yeah." Webster answered. " Alright I will see you someplace else." Webster, with the help of Skinny pushed his helmet to his head and began to hobble away. Skinny noticed the young medic walking closer to him and cast his gaze towards her.

" Did a good job of tying his leg up, Skinny." she said, pulling her helmet from her head, sweat beating on her forehead. 

" Only learn from the best." he answered with a small laugh, nudging her shoulder. She smirked in his direction. She walked over to him arm's crossed glancing around.

" You hurt?" she asked him, bringing up a hand to gently brush over the cut on his cheek.

" No, I'm fine." he answered back, as some beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face. She smiled, drawing her hand back. She climbed back up the dike and walked closer to where Liebgott was leading the prisoners away.

" Lieb." she called as he walked by. 

" What?" he snapped, turning around quickly, and slowly containing his anger seeing Charlotte there. She cast him a cold gaze.

" You ok?" she asked coldly.

" Fine." he mumbled. She raised a confused brow. 

" If you need to talk, I'm always here." she said. And with that, she turned away and walked right back toward the main area of where the rest of the men were, sitting and resting. She wasn't going to start trying to clean things up with the hot-headed Liebgott at the moment. A bunch of Krauts lay dead, in piles that their own men made, while medics from the Krauts treated the half live ones. She got the news that Dukeman, a good fighting soldier whom she'd regularly found hilarious and had been with her, Perconte and Skinny on D-Day was killed, and that 22 more were injured including Boyle. Major Horton was also dead, which raked a shiver in her core. She moved towards a familiar face, seeing Gene, delivering cups of watery coffee to the men. She walked over, and crouched next to him, holding out a small cup, with a small smile on her face. Gene was bringing up the big pitcher and had to smile when he saw the young medic, dirt and blood smeared on her face, cup waiting for coffee. He gladly poured the young girl a cup of the steaming substance. She stood, the warm cup of coffee in her hands, warming them slightly, as she watched Gene trek over to Winters with a cup. She turned and sat down by herself, savoring the taste of the liquid, the wind picking up now, making her hands feel colder. She looked up and saw someone standing in front of her. It was Winters. He nodded next to her and she shifted. Winters took a seat next to her and sipped his coffee looking out over the embankment they'd ran across earlier than morning.

" Moose Heyliger's to become CO for Easy." Winters said. Charlotte looked at her, licking her lips from the coffee. 

" Sorry, sir?" she said, adjusting herself to face him more.

" Sink wants me in Battalion, he wants Heyliger as CO." he said again. She sat for a moment taking in what Winters had said to her. Easy loved Winters. He had been with them since day one and had always looked out for everyone in that company dead or alive. Heyliger though was a Toccoa man through and through and did well in his position as CO. He was strict in his ways, which Easy needed, but Charlotte thought he did a good job. Hyeliger introduced himself to Charlotte the very next day and explained how overjoyed he was at having her in Easy Company after hearing so much about her. The weather grew colder, nights were worse, and almost every night Easy was in battle. The casualties were higher, the medics were running longer and farther to reach men and return them to the aid station. Gene and Charlotte, though, were considered the best in the field at the moment. They were the ones staying late nights, and were up until all hours of the night, making sure certain things get done, or patients were evacuated or taken care of. They forgot to sleep though, and eat, and drink water, or take care of themselves, and sometimes others would step in and tell them to go and rest and eat something. Many of the Easy original Toccoa men saw the fatigue of their favorite medics. With roadblocks everywhere, they were running short on medical supplies which meant they were spreading it thinner and thinner.

They needed a break, everyone did. It now rained most nights, sickness slowly starting to overwhelm the congested foxholes. Charlotte would do her rounds but then would go back on double and triple checks to reassure herself and the sick men with a beautiful smile that it'd be alright. Sleep deprivation was the main cause in the cracks of Easy. With consistent battles, no one really slept and if they did it was in 20-minute bursts. At the aid station, Charlotte would manage 20-minute bursts between big sections of injured soldiers, but Gene would come and shake her awake and the two would switch positions. To the NCO's, Charlotte was like a breath of light when she would appear from aid station duty to the foxholes and help to aid in calming down men from their nightmares or scared replacements. When she showed up, they knew everything would be ok again. Charlotte pranced around her oversized helmet with her satchel slapping her side, and her stray haired face. She sent waves of reassurance through the men, calming them down and sometimes even sliding into their foxholes to simply talk with them, and cheer them up. When Charlotte went to CP to retrieve some supplies that had finally made it through she had to stop when she saw the British commanders and a few soldiers there with some of her commanders. She saluted and Winters nodded to her. She was slowly gathering supplies and licking up every ounce of information provided, as she passed by and piled up boxes that needed to be moved to the aid station.

" My men had succumbed to illness and injuries, sir, we need to be able to row across that river tonight and attack, so they will continue without proper inspection until tomorrow." Colonel Dobie said. She looked at him and immediately regretted what she said next.

" Your men could stop by our aid station sir, Doc Roe and I can patch 'em up and have them ready for tonight." she said. The room silenced immediately and all eyes were on her. Sink, Strayer, Dobie, Nixon, Heyliger, and the few scattered British leaders that were there as well.

" Who is this?" Colonel Dobie asked the Americans confused. 

" Sir, this is Doc Tarvers, Corporal Tarvers if you will. One of our combat medics, one of the best in the whole 506th." Nixon said standing up with his coffee. Colonel Dobie looked at the girl; he meant no disrespect but he didn't have a clue why there was a female in the paratroopers.

" My men need treatment for wounds they succumbed, you wouldn't mind taking a look at them?" Colonel Dobie asked, not really sure how the young medic would respond.

" It would be no problem at all, sir." Charlotte said to him, truth and honesty behind her eyes.

" Thank you Corporal Tarvers." Colonel Dobie said, still a bit shocked at the revelation of a female in the paratroopers in front of him. 

" Sir," she said turning to Winters, " I need a load of medical supplies dropped off at the aid station soon if we are to assist Colonel Dobie and the Red Devils appropriately. Doc Roe and I have supplies for the first 100 or so, but by 400 we'll need more. I saw boxes of medical supplies being inventoried and loaded in and I was hoping they could soon be delivered to the aid station." Colonel Dobie was even more shocked at how intelligent the young woman sounded, and how authoritative she sounded speaking to someone of higher rank.

" Of course, Doc." Winters nodded to her. She smiled at him. She then turned, stooped down to grab the rather large box of medical supplies she'd already inventoried and turned to the group of men surrounding the table. 

" Send your men down whenever they are ready, sir. Doc Roe and I will make sure they are in good hands. Have a good evening, everyone." she said, turning, and heading straight out of the room, smile on her face. Colonel Dobie turned to Winters, Sink and Strayer.

" That's Doc Tarvers for ya." Sink said, nodding to Dobie. 

" Well she's got a good head on her shoulders." Colonel Dobie said.

" Yeah, sure does sir." Winters said, with a nod. He smiled to himself. Charlotte returned to the aid station, breaking the news to Gene. 

" All of 'em, cherie?" he asked, unloading the boxes. She sighed, scratching her neck. Gene sighed, but nodded.

" You should take the first 20 minutes, ok? Resting, not working." Charlotte said coming over and placing a hand on Gene's shoulder. 

" We work together, both awake and we get done faster." he said with a small smile. She only could nod. Winters had medical supplies dropped off an hour later, as promised, as the flow of British Soldiers had picked up. Many, as they stepped up to get treated, were surprised to see a young woman standing ready to treat their wounds, dressed in faded ODs, a smile on her face. They treated her with respect, seeing the strong protective eye the ranking medic, Doc Roe, was giving them. They talked with her, about normal stuff, and had a few laughs to make the situation a bit more light hearted as she treated them, a few even made an attempt at flirting, but they'd stopped and laughed it off, not missing the way her cheeks flamed up like a sunrise. Operation Pegasus was planned to go in effect that night, and Gene told her she was off duty for the night, and that he and Spina would be taking care of the night shift, that she deserved her rest. So, she hurried up into Winter's little attic. Winters heard the door open and close, and then saw the young medic's head pop over the railing of the stairs, her braids bouncing, and the lines of sleep deprivation visible under her young youthful eyes.

" Hi, sir." she called as she entered the room, her own dinner and empty coffee cup in her hands. 

" Hey, Charlotte." he said when she walked in and fully sat down, glancing over to see Zielinski, shuffling madly through the papers for Winters to sign.

" Hey, Zielinski." she called, as she sat down in her spot by the half open window that looked out over a field. She leaned her back up against the cool glass and opened up her K-Rations. 

" Hi, Doc." Zielinski answered, completely enthralled in searching for the papers he needed. She glanced over at Winters, who looked rather stressed as he signed another paper. She liked to keep him company when he was stressed out. No one else really saw it, but she did, and as a medic, you saw everything and picked up on every little detail.

" Hey, Dick!" a voice called, most likely belonging to Nixon, as Zielinski pulled a paper from the stack and walked over to Winters. Nixon appeared behind the railing of the stairway followed by Heyliger. 

" Finish your novel yet?" Nixon asked sarcastically as he stepped up into the room, noticing the girl, in her usual spot by the window.

" That's a lot of homework." Nixon said again, eyes resting on the huge stack of work set in front of Winters. " And I thought executive officer was supposed to be a fun job." 

" Who are you?" Heyliger asked Zielinski.

" Zielinski, sir." the orderly answered. 

" Who is he?" Nixon asked, as Charlotte noticed the discomfort of Zielinski.

" Zielinski." Winters asked the two men, giving a glance to Charlotte who continued to eat her food. The two men's gazes followed. 

" Hey Charlotte." Nixon called, glancing back to Winters.

" Hey, Doc." Heyliger called back, and she smiled.

" My orderly." Winters finished. Nixon let out a low whistle as he shared a look with Heyliger.

" Well, rank does have its privileges." Heyliger said smiling. 

" Orderly, huh?" Nixon questioned. " I suppose you do stuff like get coffee?"

" Can do, sir." Zielinski answered with a nod. 

" Black, no sugar." Nixon said to him, as Zielinski moved on his way," and a bacon sandwich." Charlotte felt bad for Zielinski as he scurried away, Nixon asking him for a second bacon sandwich.

" You can give that to Colonel Sink with my compliments." Winters said holding out a report for Nixon. 

" All that for two pages, huh?" Nixon asked, glancing over the writing, as Winters looked back down at his desk. " Guess that means that' gonna take a while." Nixon mentioned nodding to the load of work in front of Winters still.

" Yeah, it is, you want a job?" Winters said back, with force, looking to Nixon as he sat down. 

" There is it." Nixon said with a chortled laugh, that made Charlotte feel bad for Winters, but she knew they were all friends, but she still felt bad for the former CO.

" I think somebody wishes he were back in charge of Easy Company, Moose." Nixon said, brow raised suggestively, as he shoved the paper report into his front breast pocket. 

" Are you two just here to gloat? Because Charlotte's here, and she's not gloating about a thing." Winters said boredly looking at the two who glanced at the quiet girl, who smiled.

" I don't gloat about a thing." she mimicked to them with a smile. Nixon smirked.

" No." Nixon answered with a smirk, " Just rub it in a little bit. Moose is gonna lead his first mission as company commander." Zielinski appeared around the corner with more work.

" Operation Pegasus is set to go off." Moose answered. " I thought I might give you the heads up." Winters immediately straightened about looking up at Moose. 

" Pegasus, yeah," Winters said, getting to his feet, " yeah, great. Everybody know their job?"

" We've drilled with the boat's all day. Lieutenant Welsh is coming along, and the Canadian engineers. Colonel Dobie knows his stuff." Moose answered. 

" Know how many times you wanna cross the river?" Winters asked.

" If there really are 140 Brits in hiding over there, three trips." Moose answered Winters again. 

" Speed is the key, what time's jump-off?" Winters asked, glancing towards his watch.

" We'll be at the far side of the Rhine at 0100."

" Speed is the key," Winters pressed. " Keep moving and lead the way." Nixon stood up and walked over to the front of his friend's desk.

" Dick," he said, " Easy's in good hands." She could understand why Winters was so worried for Easy. He'd been with the men and woman for 2 years how could he not have the worry and nerves in his system for them and each man and woman. 

" Yeah." Winters said. " Yeah, right, well hang tough."

" I could say the same to you." Moose said, pointing to the stack of work in front of Winters. 

" Good luck, Moose." Winters said as he shook hands with the CO. Winters forced a smile before Moose turned to Nixon.

" Captain." Moose said before turning and nodding his head to the stairs. 

" Ah, Nix?" Winters called.

" Yeah?" Nixon answered, turning to look at his friend. 

" Are we sure on the intelligence of this?" Winters asked.

" Well, I think it's pretty good." Nixon answered, glancing over at Charlotte again, watching as her eyes went back and forth between the two. 

" Is Easy walking into another company of Germans, no one can see?" Winters asked.

" Why don't we ask Moose when he gets back?" Nixon said back. Winters was quiet for a moment.

" Right, yeah." Winters said. " Oh, if, uh, they do run into any trouble, you'll let me know?"

" Yeah." Winters answered with a sigh. " You run into any bacon sandwich, do the same, alright?" Charlotte let out a small giggle, making Winters look over at the young medic with a small smile before glancing down at the work in front of him. She felt bad for Winters. She'd never seen him like this much, but it made her feel sad or guilty somehow, even though she wasn't at all. She slowly pushed up from her spot by the window and slid into a seat next to Winters, sitting quietly next to him, as if not to interrupt his work. He sat back and glanced at Charlotte. She smiled softly. 

" Zielinski, can you bring up that pot of coffee?" Winters asked running a hand over his head.

" Yes, sir." Zielinski answered, hurrying downstairs and bringing it up.


	45. two, three syrettes maybe

_" You still have a lot of time to make yourself be want you want."_

_\- S. E. Hinton_

***

Charlotte sat with Winters for most of the night until the company returned from Operation Pegasus. They were battered and exhausted but happy for the German retreat. Charlotte had left Winters and gone down to treat wounds from Easy and the British. The British, mostly the ones who hadn't been treated already, or were in too much of a daze to realize, were curious about the Sunshine soldier, Charlotte Tarvers. Charlotte quietly opened the door of the barn where the celebrations had begun and slowly shut the door behind her. 

" Sunshine!" She heard a voice call, and everyone froze and looked towards the door, every American and British man in the room.

" Hi." She managed out.

" There's a girl here?" A British voice called out.

" Hey that's my twin sister your talking about here." She heard a voice call as Chuck came running up to her and threw an arm over her shoulder to lead her over to a group of Easy men.

" She ain't your twin sister, Chuck!" Someone else yelled.

" Ok, but she kinda is!" Chuck yelled back as he led her back. She was led through all the British eyes, and felt her cheeks flamed as she arrived where Skinny, Martin, Shifty, Liebgott, Bull, and Popeye were.

" What are you doing here, sunshine?" Martin asked her concerned.

" Winters wanted me to check for injuries for Colonel Dobie." She whispered softly.

" Hey, you ok?" Skinny asked stepping forward. The men noticed how quiet she was, and her soft-spoke voice.

" Yeah." She answered with a nod. She leaned slightly into the side hug Chuck provided. " I'm ok." Skinny nodded.

" Who's this, Liebgott?" A British voice asked Joe, who turned to a group of British men standing there. Joe saw Charlotte smile softly at them.

" Our combat medic, Corporal Charlotte Tarvers, but we call her Sunshine." Joe said confidently.

" We just wanted to come over to you lads and lady to say hello." Another one said. Charlotte quirked a smile before looking at her friends.

" I'm going to go set up a small medical station, I'll see you guys later. " she said.

" Be careful, ok?" Liebgott said to her and she nodded with a smile, as Chuck pulled her into a hug softly. She pulled away before waving to the British men and leaving the scene.

" She young?" The British man asked.

" 19." Bull said. Someone let out a low whistle.

" What's she doing here?" He asked.

" She's serving as our combat medic, and she proves it everyday." Shifty said softly with a nod. The British group smiled.

" She definitely seems like she does." The British man said with a smile. Charlotte pushed through the crowd, and got plenty of British men who hadn't seen a woman in months looking her way and calling out hello to her. She smiled politely as she reached a place where she could set up. They were very respectful to the young combat medic, who was, in fact, a girl, and treated her with the utmost respect and manners. She sent them smiles as they came in for medical check-ups, or injuries, and they never said the wrong thing, or gave her a look. She was thought of highly by those men and she had to smile at the thought. She'd visit Winters, because she was afraid to admit but missed him on the field. They'd talk or sometimes eat a meal together, just like on the field, because she didn't want him missing Easy Company too much. Winters saw what Charlotte was doing and was happy for it because it kept him still somewhat sane. It reminded him why Easy loved Charlotte so much. One night, Charlotte was working late, cleaning up the loose ends, when the door burst open and a stretcher came in bearing Lieutenant Speirs. Charlotte was a bit confused, seeing the Lieutenant in pain. She'd always seen him as the strong man in front of her but forgot he was human too. She pushed the bandages from her lap, hopping up and grabbing her medic satchel racing over to where the stretcher-bearers were placing the injured man. 

" Hello, sir." she called coming into the injured man's view, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ears. The Lieutenant's face was twisted up in agony, as he gripped his hip, and upper butt in such pain, a few tears seemed to be in the corner's of his eyes. His forehead was slicked back in sweat, his face dirty with dust and mud kicked upon his face, as his heart rate was fast. He couldn't really speak either. She immediately maneuvered herself over to his left side where he was gripping his body in agony. The stretcher-bearers watched in awe as the young girl ripped open the spot where the bullet had entered the Lieutenant's upper butt and lower hip, before ripping open the packet of sulfa with her teeth and pouring the package quickly into the wound. She then pulled the bandage from its spot on the ground as the Lieutenant groaned in pain.

" It's almost over, sir." she said gently, wrapping the bandage around and giving it a few tugs to which the Lieutenant grimaced over and over again. She then gave it one final yank.

" You're lucky sir, the bullet only just pierced your skin, must've been a ricochet, because there's no bullet in the wound. " she explained to him, getting to her feet. She stepped around him again and pulled up a chair to his face. She turned to the two stretcher bearers.

" Can someone get me a cloth and a bucket of water?" she asked them, and the two scurried off. She looked back at the Lieutenant. 

" Lucky?" he asked, head leaning up slightly to glance at the wrap around his hip.

" Very much so, sir." she answered, sending a gentle smile his way which calmed his nerves. Speirs looked up at the girl again, and even just her presence calmed him in the entire situation. The two men came back, and Charlotte thanked them softly before placing the bucket between her feet and dunking the cloth in. She pulled out the cloth, and squeezed it until most of the excess water was out before gently dabbing it along the Lieutenant's face. She gently pushed up the hair plastered to his face, and brushed the towel along his hairline. 

" Thanks, Charlotte." the Lieutenant said softly to her, the pain slowly subsiding in his wound. She smiled down at him, her warm blue doe eyes watching his own without judgement.

" You're welcome, sir, but remember, it's my job." she said, as she continued to wipe all the dirt from his face. Speirs watched the girl in awe. She had a smile on her face, even after everything that had happened, and she was smiling. That's what he admired most about the young medic, she seemed fearless almost in the face of danger, and when needed she put up this amazing guard that demonstrated power and courage and bravery when doing so. Charlotte sent Speirs on his way the following morning after he protested to get sent back to England. Easy Company always seemed to be on the wrong end of the stick, when it came to leader figures though. It was October 31st in Driel a random location in Holland, Halloween back in America, when yelling erupted from outside the aid station. She raced out into the darkness and spotted Welsh, Winters and a barely conscious Heyliger there. She raced forward. 

" What happened?" she asked, trying to take Heyliger from Welsh but struggling because of her small frame.

" Stretcher!" Winters yelled, as Charlotte noticed Gene on her side. 

" I got him, Harry." Gene said, pulling Heyliger to the stretcher. A replacement blabbered nearby, but she had to tune him out.

" You give him morphine?" she asked, arms crossed as Gene assessed Heyliger. 

" Yeah." Winters said.

" How much?" 

" Oh, I can't remember, two, three syrettes maybe." Winters answered helping haul Heyliger on board the stretcher. Charlotte fumed.

" Three syrettes maybe?" she asked, her eyebrow arched.

" Yeah." Winters said.

" Three syrettes maybe? Jesus Christ were you trying to klll him." Gene exploded. The Cajun usually remained quiet but when it came to his patients, Charlotte always understood why he got fired up. 

" I think it was two." Harry answered, as Charlotte bent down to assist Gene the best she could.

" You don't think it might be important to let me know how much medication the man has had, huh?" Gene asked, with help from Harry pushing Heyliger into the truck. 

" ' Cause I do not see one syrette on the man's jacket." Gene nearly was yelling by now.

" I'm sorry, Doc." Winters said. 

" Sure is a good thing he's a big man," Charlotte spoke up a blaze in her voice, peering at Welsh and WInters. Her gaze was terrifying, her blue eyes lit up like fireworks." Maybe he'll stand a chance." It sounded ruder than normal, but she was furious. She gave a shove to the stretcher that Heyliger was on.

" He was in a lot of pain, Doc. We didn't know what to do." Welsh answered gently. 

" Yeah well you oughta. You know, you are officers, you are grownups, you oughta know." Gene yelled, pointing a finger at the two higher ups. Charlotte jumped up into the back of the truck and tore a menacing glance at the two, before Gene hopped in beside her.

" Alright let's go, c'mon move it!" Gene yelled, as Winters came forward locking and shutting the door leaving a bloody handprint on the back of the window pane. The truck shot forward, messing up Charlotte's bandage so much that she let out a grunt of frustration, yanking the old one off, throwing it to the ground and pulling another one from her satchel. She felt frustrated and didn't even want to see what Gene was feeling, and looking like. Heyliger was placed in surgery, and before the surgeon had thanked the two for what they did and how fast they arrived, because it would be a quick recovery. Gene hopped in the ambulance slowly, giving Charlotte a silent hand and hauling her up as well, as the two sat side by side, the truck moving back to the aid station. The two were silent as they jostled around in the back. Charlotte sighed, looking out the back bloodied hand window at the dark night. Her anger only meekly subsided, but Gene was like a lose cannon. 

" He could've died." he spat out. She looked at him and looked at him hard.

" But we were there in time, I know, he almost did, but we were there." she said. Gene scoffed. 

" You just happened to be right there, cherie." he said, running a hand through his short hair.

" I know." she said, rubbing small circles on his back, at an attempt to ease the flame. His jaw remained clenched, but he soon calmed down the soothing circles reminding him of fishing back in Louisiana with his grandfather, and watching the line go in circles with the fish hanging on the end.

In November about the 24th of 25th, Charlotte couldn't remember, Easy was finally pulled from the front lines and she was glad. They were moved to Mourmelon-le-Grand, France for their staging area. Mess halls, HQ's, and tents were lined in rows awaiting soldiers. When Charlotte jumped down from her position on the truck she stretched and sighed with relief. She was going to sleep tonight. She was going to rest her head on a pillow, and close her eyes and sleep, and not be awake in this horrid world.

" I'm so ready to sleep." she sighed, eyes shut envisioning the bed in her mind. 

" There's showers here, that you might want to pop in first." Martin said coming up to her side. She stared wide eyed at him.

" Showers? Actual showers?" she asked, with his confirming nod, she could've cried. 

" With fresh ODs, my lady." he mused. Tears spiked her eyes. The smallest signs of comfort brought the most joy.

" Maybe I'll look like a girl again." she said, pulling her helmet from her dirt covered head, and giving it a shake. 

" You'll always be our little girl." Bull said, coming up on Martin's side. She had to smile her toothy grin their way. Next thing you knew, she was on a mad sprint toward the showers, her hair now past her shoulders and more back to it's usual length flying behind her fresh from it's old braids. Liebgott would need to cut it again, but that was the last thing on her mind, as the wind slapped her. She arrived, and convinced a few men to stand watch. She got Shifty, Penkala, Muck, Skinny and Malarkey to stand guard, a game of cards breaking out as she stepped into the shower. She watched the dirt from her skin peel off, and the grease, and blood and sweat follow. She saw her fingernails become clean, getting away the grime. She noticed freckles and her normal brown hair reappear at her shoulders and not the blood caked mess. She pulled on new ODs, with even newer GI issued underwear and a special bra. She stepped out, somewhat revived. She hopped down the stairs like a child, and it put smiles on the exhausted men's faces. But then she yawned, and boy what is a wide yawn that brought on her own tired eyes. Shifty stood and threw an arm over the girl's shoulder.

" I think you should get some shut eye, Sunshine." he said and she nodded with another yawn. The two trekked off to her billet where her other friends remained showered and half awake by this point. She walked in and it brightened everyone's mood when they saw their Sunshine, clean again, with a smile on her face, and her cheeks rosy. But she looked exhausted. She collapsed in the bed next to Gene's, who lay passed out already. She shoved her boots off, and her medic satchel, before snuggling under the covers and rightfully falling asleep this time with a smile on her lips. A weight pushed off everyone's shoulders. The regiments' two best medics were finally resting. When she woke the next morning, she was a mess. She felt disoriented all around, and weird. She was so used to getting 20 minutes of rest and then being awoken by someone for her next shift, that when she saw she'd slept for 13 hours, she nearly passed out again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning again and looking around the quiet tent of men. She heard voices outside, yet they were still distant enough not to be a disturbance. The wind flapped the opening of the tent, and she heard peaceful bird calls from the outside world flutter into the tent. Charlotte looked over and had to smile like a giddy teen when she saw Liebgott's face rise slowly from his own pillow, in a dazed stare. They were both thinking the same thing? Is this a dream? Was it real? Being warm and tucked up nicely in beds that were comfortable? 

" Mornin'," Liebgott called from his bed, yawning widely.

" Good morning, Joe." she answered, swinging her feet over the edge and slowly pulling on her boots which had been wonderfully discarded the night before. Gene was still asleep in the bed next to her which relaxed her tense shoulders a bit at the thought. He needed it and was glad he was getting it. She slowly stood her joints and bones and muscles cracking with every move she made. 

" Hey, sunshine, I'll come with ya." Liebgott said, standing and getting his own boots on. The two stepped out into the fresh morning air, slightly chilly, with some laps of sunshine touching their faces.

" Your hairs getting long." Liebgott said looking at the girl's hair again. 

" Yeah, can you cut it again, I like it better with the short braids." she said, running her hand through her long hair.

" Me too." Liebgott said, running his hand over his own head. She giggled softly, as the two made way to the fairly quiet mess hall. When they got in they noticed Skinny was already awake, looking more exhausted than ever, sitting across from Shifty who was sipping coffee and reading his book. The two walked in line, grabbing trays with bowls of oatmeal, and cups of orange juice on them. Charlotte slid in next to Skinny with a soft smile, with Liebgott sat next to Shifty who was slowly nodding off. A few men from Easy came in, not looking at all awake or even conscious for that matter. The four ate more, Charlotte coaxing food into Skinny the best she could, pushing his exhausted head off her shoulder playfully. Light conversations started as they woke up and took the realization of how good it felt to wake up normally and sit down at breakfast again.


	46. paris

_" Happiness is living a life, having fun, friends, and freedom."_

_\- Lorrin L. Lee_

_***_

Charlotte went later that morning to get her mail that had finally reached its peak of overload. Letters were from her family, and friends, and her brothers, and of course Mary-Jane. She read through them bringing her heart joy and warmth as she heard the stories and voices of her family in her mind. She opened Mary-Jane's letter, a small smile on her face, but it dropped within the first few sentences. 

_Charlotte,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm doing just fine, I hope you are, too. We've been relocated to another island in the Pacific and I finally received your letter back. Dr. Parsons' back home sent me a letter. My momma's dead, she got sick from the flu, and then suffered a stroke. They tried to save her Charlie, but she died. She couldn't make it. She held on long enough to get a letter written to me, but then she was gone. On November 4th, 1944, she died and I was halfway across the world, saving lives but I couldn't save her, my own mother. I have regrets about joining the Nurse Corps, but not as big as this one. Leroy got injured and was with us for a few days. It felt good to see a familiar face after what had happened. Clyde's a familiar face, but he never met my mother and seeing Leroy show up, gave us a few days to talk and feel back home again. I hope to see you real soon.  
_

_Love_

_Mary-Jane_

Charlotte had tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up past the letter and carefully rolled it up, sucking down the soft cry. Mary-Jane's mother was dead, she'd been at war, and her mother had been dying and she couldn't reach her. She thought of her own mother, home along when Lucie went off to school and dad was at work and if something like that would ever happen. She looked up and around, seeing she was just standing in the middle of the courtyard of barracks. She wiped the tear that streamed from her eye away and turned, heading straight towards the officer offices. She opened the door quietly, and went through the different halls looking for one specific office door. She found the clear door and pushed on it, as it opened forward. Winters looked up, seeing the distraught girl standing in front of him.

" Charlotte." he said, placing his pen down. 

" Sir." she said, attempting to hold back her trembling lip. " Can I just talk to you?"

" Of course, what is it, Charlotte?" he asked her, standing and coming around to the front of his desk, leaning against the desk. She took a seat in the chair in front of him. She fumbled with the letter in her hands and wiped at her eyes hastily. 

" Would you like any coffee or tea?" he asked her gently, hoping that could calm her a bit.

" Yes, coffee, please, sir." she said softly, as he stood and poured her a cup, handing it to her. She sipped it and calmed herself. 

" My best friend Mary-Jane was the first person who took me under her wing when I came to America, sir, and her parents became like second parents to me. We've been sending letters to each other for months now, and I just opened her last one, and she said, sir, um...." she had to stop and squeeze her eyes shut as the tears filtered in. " She said her mom died." Charlotte managed to say that, her voice breaking completely at the end. " And it just made me sad because, she loved me like a second daughter, and MJ said she couldn't be there when she died, and that just scares me, so much sir. I've never felt more guilty for something I can't control." Winters looked at the girl, leaning back against his desk and sighed sadly.

" I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I just, I'm so tired of feeling this feeling, and I hate myself for it. I hate feeling like this." she whispered. 

" Charlotte-" Winters was cut off by the door opening up and Speirs being on the other end. Charlotte looked over her shoulder slowly and met the man's eyes who's attention was now focused on the girl instead of the question he seemed to have for Winters.

" I'm sorry for interrupting, sir." Speirs said, his eyes wandering over to the girl again, concerned. 

" Charlotte, give me a minute." Winters said standing and patting her shoulder before walking out and shutting the door behind himself, as he began talking to Speirs. That's when Charlotte broke down in the chair facing away from them. The doors poured down her face as the cries left her lips. She couldn't imagine the pain MJ must've felt when she got the letter that her mother was dead. The door opened again, as Charlotte quieted her cries and looked over her shoulder again to see Winters walking over to his desk, Speirs behind him. Speirs looked at the girl worriedly.

" Lieutenant, I'm just going to give you all these papers at this point. They need to be filled out in a few days to be sent to Regiment." Winters said handing the stack to Speirs. 

" Thank you, sir." Speirs said and walked out, giving a longing look to the girl, concerned with how she was doing. Charlotte looked back up at Winters, who sat back against the desk again.

" Charlotte, I want you to know something." Winters said. " I want you to know that you can always come in here and talk to me, about anything, it doesn't matter. You are a soldier in my battalion, you are a medic, you are a young woman, you are a human being, and what you've gone through means you deserve to talk to me. So thank you for coming in here to talk to me. And I know you may feel guilty, but there's some things in life you just can't change. But I promise you, if she were here now, she'd be proud of you for doing what you've done so far and all the good you'll do in the future. I know that." Charlotte smiled up at Winters. 

" Thank you, sir." she whispered. 

" Lieutenant Speirs was worried about you when he walked in, too, and I told him you just needed to talk, and I told him you'd be ok. If you happen to see him around though, I'd let him know you're ok, he seemed pretty worried." Winters said to her with a small smile.

" He's taken me under his wing on multiple occasions, sir, so I understand, thank you." she said with a smile and Winters smiled at the girl. She stood with the letter in her hands, and saluted the Captain. 

" Thank you again, sir." she said.

" Of course, anytime, Charlotte." Winters affirmed her and she smiled. She left the office and out into the chilly late morning again towards the barracks. Many men found out shortly after about what had happened, and had immediately comforted the girl. Joe Toye laid with her until she fell asleep that night, and the next morning, Chuck was there by her side making sure she was ok, even offering to get her food brought to her bed, but she declined with a smile, thankful for all the boys kindness towards her. Other members of Easy noticed the girl's change in attitude. Charlotte was upset, but then she turned more angry because how stupid the entire war was and how much lives it cost, fighting and not fighting. She had calmed down though, and had finally settled when Liebgott got her into a chair to cut her hair. She was staring ahead rather boredly trying not to focus on one particular thing as the scissors cut her hair. 

" Like it, Sunshine?" Liebgott asked handing her a mirror. She looked at herself and it sent a smile across her face for the first time in days.

" Thanks Lieb." she said, as he pulled her into a gentle side hug. On December 10th, a particular rainy day in Mourmelon, Easy Company was lined up, and marched back and forth across the area. They were 65% healthy, and with that mostly replacements, and a new CO Lt. Dike, who the group was already calling foxhole Norman. 

" Mama mama, can't you see!"

" Mama mama, can't you see!"

" What the airborne's done to me!"

" What the airborne's done to me!" The group continued marching back and forth chanting idly in the rain as they moved as Easy Company. And the only thing holding that company together was in fact the NCO's, which were all Toccoa men, which the other low level Toccoa men and woman who were there all were happy for. Guarnere came back, from his causality with a wonderful 'joyriding' trip on an army issued motorcycle and had gotten a leg injury. Easy didn't care how it happened though, they were all glad just to have Bill there. Buck also returned, more quiet after the hit in the behind in Neunen but still the same all in all and hugged Charlotte tightly. The men got 48 hour passes to anywhere they wanted. Charlotte chose to head to Paris, the city of light. And she was surprised at the group of men that wanted to come with her. She'd always wanted to go but had never been. Of course, she'd been born in France, but in a little city port on the sea, and had been a year old before the family moved to the US and had Lucie and Felix, out in America.

Talbert was the first to say he'd join her, and then Joe and Bill agreed they'd come as well as Skip, Malarkey and Penkala. Luz and Babe ended up tagging along as well. They had a good group of people, a promise of good memories about to be made. The group, dressed in their uniforms, arrived in the city by train, and were a laughing bunch as they got off the train. The back end of Babe's pant-leg got caught in the trin door, and he tripped falling to the ground in front of a bunch of young French woman, making his face turn bright red. Luz began making jokes the entire time to the Effiel Tower, about ' how Babe should watch where he stepped ' and how Babe should 'roll up his pants more so they don't get caught in any doors, " or how he should walk in the center ' so the door doesn't catch him on the way out. He made a few funny jokes about how the only woman catching him was ' the door'. Babe nearly murdered George as they climbed the steps up the Effiel Tower to the top. Once they reached the top, Bill kept scaring Charlotte, as he raced around the top with his limp, like a literal 5 year old, and pretended to fall off the edge in front of all the French citizens. Charlotte gave him a smack on the head in front of about 10 school children. Her and Tab though seemed the most civilized as Skip took pictures of them he called 'snazzy' as they posed in front of the outline of the city. Tab even snuck a kiss to the girl's check, which made Skip get a picture of Charlotte punching him in the shoulder, a wide smile on her face. The group went down the Effiel Tower, and soon Charlotte started a tag game across the lawn of the Tower. It started when her and Penkala started playing footsie and she tagged him it and he raced after the girl. He tagged her it, after bear hugging her, and she immediately began chasing the men around. She quickly caught Tab as a revenge for the kiss on the cheek up at the Tower. She tackled him onto the ground, and latched onto him.

" Not today, Mr. Flirt." she said as she held him to the ground. 

" You're funny, Mrs. Flirt, but I know where you're ticklish." he said, and flipped, tickling the girl immediately, as she yelled out joyfully as he laughed tickling her more.

" You suck!" she yelled, as she began laughing so hard, tears came out of her eyes. 

" You swallow!" Tab yelled back. She smacked him, and then tickled him.

" You're actually 5, Tab." she laughed out, as he pulled his head of messed up hair up from the grass. 

" I'm 21, missy, legal drinking age." he said back.

" I'm 19, and don't give a damn." she said back, crossing her arms. He stood up, and held a hand out to the girl, which she took with a smile. 

" You're 21 and still a gentleman." she said, brushing off her skirt.

" I try." he said, and then kissed her cheek again before running off laughing like a hyena. 

" Floyd!" she yelled laughing chasing after him again back to the rest of the men who gave up chasing after the girl. She arrived, heels in hand next to the men, out of breath, braids slightly a mess.

" Floyd sucks." she said, pushing them back onto her feet. 

" We know." Joe said laughing, as the men snorted. " He does it plenty."

" You guys are ridiculous." Tab managed as he straightened his hair. 

" I'm hungry." Skip said, " And I know of a few great restaurants here that we should go to. Malark's always wanted to try a macaron." 

" Macarons are so good, Don, oh my god, after the war you all have to come and eat my mother's macarons." she said.

" Homemade?" Malarkey asked. 

" Of course, with a french mother, everything you eat is homemade." Charlotte said, as she adjusted her cap to her head.

" Man, your mom sounds awesome, I bet she makes some pretty damn good crepes too I'm assuming." Skip asked her, as the group began chatting and walking in the opposite direction of the Effiel Tower. 

" You bet, Skip, imagine a crepe with whipped cream, homemade, strawberries, blueberries, and some chocolate, with some pecans for crunch, freakin delicious I tell you." she said.

" I heard you can customize a crepe here, guess I'll just have to say Mrs. Tarvers' recipe, and hope they know what I'm talking about." he said with a laugh, making the girl giggle. 

" My mother would be proud." Charlotte said, as she looked back at the group of guys. " Anybody up to try crepes?" she asked them.

" Hell yeah, sunshine." Luz said coming up and clapping her on the shoulder. 

" Very appropriate, George, now that half of France just heard you." she said, with a raised brow and a smirk.

" Oh come, my voice sounds like sweet sweet sunshine." he said smiling. 

" Yeah, right." she said.

" Hey, sunshine, weren't you born in France?" Malarkey asked the girl. 

" Yeah, actually, but in a port city called Roscoff, but I've never been to Paris." she said.

" I've always wanted to come here as a kid, my ma used to read those books about little kids in the cities around the world and stuff, this topped the list." Babe said. 

" You didn't tell me you had a bucket list, Babe." Bill said to the young man and babe rolled his eyes.

" Dipshit over here has been coming after me for having a bucket list of stuff I want to do." Babe said.

" Bucket lists are so cool though, Bill, don't you wanna go places?" she asked him.

" Yeah, the crepe place Skip was yapping about earlier." Bill said with a smile. 

" Very funny." she said, and looped her arm through Skip's.

" You know, I'm going to need a picture with you all." she said, " I've been keeping a pocket in my medic satchel filled with pictures with all my friends." 

" Well then of course we have to do snazzy poses." Skip said.

" You say snazzy one more time, and I'm letting go of your arm and looping it through Joe's." she said. 

" Snazzy." Skip said, and she smirked, before removing her arm and looping it through Joe's.

" I wasn't lying, honey." she said. 

" Boujee!" Skip called, and Tab gave him a smack and laugh. The rowdy bunch arrived at the crepe shop, and managed without getting cut out by the french hostess, who the men thought was pretty, got their crepes to their table with Charlotte using her french knowledge to order them all for the men. Charlotte looked at the gaggle of men she traveled with and glared.

" I don't think you guys know you don't have a chance with her." Charlotte said laughing. 

" Why you say that, jealous?" Luz said, and flicked imaginary hair over his shoulder.

" No she just told me in french that you're all bat-shit-crazy and wishes me luck." Charlotte sat laughing. 

" My middle name." Tab said with a cheeky smile and she smirked. The minute they all ate their crepes however, the men grew silent indulged in the meal in front of them. Charlotte had to take a picture of the men, eyes wide with love as they enjoyed their crepes eating every last piece. The minute they were outside the men couldn't stop talking about how good the crepes were. As they were walking a few of the British soldiers that were there and even other American soldiers, came up to the group, interested in talking to the girl, and she declined many of their invites, but she kept a smile on her face, as she talked to them.

" You have high standards." Joe said to her as they left the 5th group of soldiers. 

" Oh come on, Joe, they're just flirting." she said with a giggle.

" ' Just flirting'. " Joe said with a sigh. 

" It's ok Joe, I know I'm growing up fast." she said and patted his arm.

" You are." he said with a laugh, looping an arm over the girl's shoulder and kissing her temple gently and she smiled wide. The group went to Arc of Triumph, then caught a ride to the Notre-Dame Cathedral. As they came into the main area again of the Effiel Tower, Charlotte managed pictures with each man. She got group pictures with most of them in trios and duos, and then a big group picture. Her picture with Luz she found was the funniest, as he stood behind her and lifted up her braids making a funny face alongside her own funny face. The cutest had to be Tab's because the man, tough it seemed, was adorable and soft, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she did so around his waist. The two put on the cheesiest grins as she rested her head against his chest and he laid his chin on top of her head. The one with Bill and Joe made her laugh as they had lifted her in the air where there was smiles all around. With the happy trio of Skip, Penkala, and Malarkey, the group had never looked more 'snazzy' and put together, striking model faces. Her picture with Babe she found hilarious as they made the Casablanca movie poster faces instead they couldn't stop laughing so it was them just laughing the entire time. As the group rounded back to eat dinner, they filled their stomachs with food and laughs and memories. They bought many macarons to taste test, and ended up getting some coffee and buying some books at the store Charlotte wanted to go to, enjoying the evening and the darkness of the night. When the group got back late the following day to Mourmelon they had stories for ages about what happened in Paris.

Everybody was in high spirits for days after that. There was a planned football game on Christmas day where many of the boys spent their afternoon practicing for it, and she would gleefully watch and throw out jokes to the boys. The flu was infecting more and more, so even if they weren't in battle, Easy still had many people in the medical wings, being treated for the flu. Gene and Charlotte worked, yet a bit more comfortable in the conditions by this point, and they were able to sleep, and wake up and eat normally by this time. Gene came up to Charlotte, wiping his hands on a towel and looking at the entrance to the wing.

" You should head out, go get some rest." he said, nodding to the slowly setting sun. Charlotte smiled. 

" You're probably right. Sure that you'll be fine here?" she asked him with a raised brow, gathering up her medic satchel and pushing her helmet to her head.

" Promise, Charlie." he said smiling. She smiled and waved before turning and heading toward the tent. Charlotte headed out into the darkness of the night, the wind hitting her body. She wrapped her arms around her body and continued forward, but soon she heard footsteps behind her and began to feel as if she weren't alone. She stopped and so did the footsteps, the multiple pairs of footsteps. She turned ever so slightly and was terrified to see that there were about 5 male soldiers behind her. 

" Can I help you?" she asked gently. The first one, closest to her sneered.

" Uh, yeah, babe, you can. Remember lil' Willi Thompson?" he asked, and her blood ran cold. 

" Yeah." she said.

" Well, uh, you see, he's dead." 


	47. why you're the sunshine

WARNING: i am giving warnings of verbal and physical assault and mentions. the italics are also the mentions of a _flashback_. 

***

Her eyes widened.

" Ok." she said, she really didn't have any type of reaction to the news. " What does that have to do with me?"

" Well, Will talked a whole hell storm up about you every single day, and we heard about all the shit you didn't get to hear with your own ears." he said again with his snarky attitude. 

" I don't even care." she said, truth be told she stopped caring what other people had to say about her a long time ago.

" If I were you I would, because the entirety of Dog Company knows all the shit he said about you." he said. 

" I don't give one shit about what you say about me." she snapped.

" You know, he always said you were a bitch." the second one sneered, as the group of 5 men closed in on her. 

" I wasn't the reason he died." she managed to stutter out.

" Are you retarded?" the third on said, " Speak up when you talk, bitch." Both her arms were grabbed roughly, and she tried to break out of the two harsh hands holding her back tightly. She felt someone else kick the back of her legs, and her knees give out as she fell forward, scrapping her knees almost instantly. 

" Don't scream." a voice hissed in her ear, as a hand went over her mouth and she was pulled away from sight between two tents to the dank alleyway in between them. She went to scream at first, but the air came straight back into her mouth making her gag.

" He's dead, and now it's your turn too, shithead." one of them sneered at her, as one of the hands pulled her arm sideways from her socket, and a fist flew at her face, pushing her face first onto the concrete. She groaned as her head hit the concrete and she felt a bruise already forming and blood on her nose. She sucked up the bloody from her nose and pushed with her two hands up from the ground. 

" You know William always had you goons around him to protect him from the fact that I could single-handedly beat him up. I guess I scared him enough, that alone I could beat him from his own two feet." she spat, regretting it as a fist flew straight at her stomach, knocking all the air immediately from her chest. She collapsed again on the ground, and felt hands pull her to her back, as fists flew at her already weak and exhausted body, each like a slap of familiarity from the person who did the same thing to her before the Airborne. The boy who had beat her up and hurt her so badly that she didn't even want to return to school again because of it. The boy who she thought loved her for who she was, and didn't want to beat her up for fun because of her size. She felt each punch fly towards her stomach over and over, flashes of the painful memories she had endured previously flying through her vision. The vision of the boy before, kissing her then beating her up for fun, then kissing her and saying he wasn't right in the head in that moment and she believed it. The blood poured from multiple areas on her face. Finally, the young medic had enough. She wiggled her toes, and then brought her knee right up into the boys crotch near her and felt him groan out in absolute pain. She wiggled her fingers and reached out blindly for someone, but it backfired as she felt someone grasp her hand and yanking it backwards, a loud crack following that. She screamed, a guttural, low drawl that scared the shit out the 5 men around her.

" Get the hell off me." she spat, trying to move out of the circle around her. 

" Yeah, right, sweetheart." one spat, the tiny speckles of spit falling onto her face. But she froze as she continued to feel the punches and the twisting of her arms on the hard ground.

_" Yeah, right, sweetheart." Roger said to her as fist after fist of his hands that had held the girl in a warm hug only a few days prior now punched and kicked her harshly and unloving to the ground over and over like she were to be flattened out like a pancake._

" Hey!" a voice yelled, a sharp, quick spit, that sent a chill up the 5 men's spines. The 5 men froze, and Charlotte barely was able to let her head rise up a bit and force herself to look out towards whoever had yelled. The footsteps quick and light hurried over to the sight, and through her blurred vision she saw Speirs, who always seemed to be there at the right moment, standing up the group, peering down at the group, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

" What the hell is going on?" Speirs snapped, his voice low and guttural, making Charlotte curl up in utter fear. 

" We-we, were, we were just, playing-"  
" Get the hell out of my sight." Speirs snapped, stepping closer, as the boys immediately shoved off and scampered away, smacking each other, and arguing that they'd been caught. Charlotte peered weakly up at the Lieutenant and watched with bleary eyes as he crouched down next to the girl.

" Sir." she whispered, her bottom lip trembling. 

" Let's get you up." he whispered, and he adjusted his hands under the girl's armpits and slowly lifted her to her feet. She stumbled and Speirs caught her again in his arms.

" I'm sorry, sir." she mumbled out again, tears filtering her vision again. 

" Don't say you're sorry, it's not your fault." Speirs said gently to her, anger leading his words. The girl gripped onto his jacket tightly, her tiny fist, a death grip. All she could remember though was the look of Roger's eyes staring into her eyes and the horrifying look he had given her, that made her terrified completely of him. She never thought she'd be treated like that again, and man handled. Even the men in her first platoon had never touched her once, or seemed to have the thought to beat her up. The memories were like an over flowing waterfall in her head and each time she saw it in her head the more she wanted to disappear. That's when the first sob bubbled over her lips, and she forced herself to suck it back down. Speirs looked over at the girl worriedly as he lead her toward Winter's office. The minute they got inside to actual light, did he see the blood, and the bruises and the black eye as well as her extremely watery, sad eyes.

" Winters!" Speirs called through the room of offices, and immediately Winters' door opened and he stopped in his motion seeing the girl standing there, broken and beaten. 

" What happened?" Winters asked, his blood slowly boiling as he looked at the girl, worry filling his eyes.

" Let me take care of it." Speirs said, pulling his gun from his holster and turning in the direction of the night again. 

" Speirs!" Winters yelled and the Lieutenant turned to the Captain.

" What the hell happened?" Winters asked again firmly. 

" 5 men from Dog Company assaulted your medic, and I'm about to take care of each one of them." Speirs spat angrily.

" You find them, and bring them straight here, Speirs, you understand me? I want them right in front of me." Winters said. 

" Yes, sir." Speirs said and immediately rushed out, slamming the door shut behind him. Winters turned to the girl. Charlotte had never seen Winters as angry and mad as he seemed in that moment.

" Here, Charlotte, come inside." he said softly, and she nodded following Winters inside the office. She slowly sat down in the chair in front of his desk, her black eye sealed shut and other eye half opened yet terrified. Winters sighed to himself and grabbed a blanket nearby and wrapped it over the girl's shoulders comfortingly. She looked up at him and smiled sadly, pulling the blanket closer. 

" I know it might be hard to talk about, but I need to know what happened." Winters said softly looking at the girl. She glanced up at him and gulped, fear riddling her entire system.

" Sir, I-I was walking back to the barrack, and I turned around, hearing footsteps and there were 5 men from, from Dog, sir, and they told me that the man that had verbally abused me before was dead, and that it was my fault, and then they beat me up. I tried to fight back, sir, I really did." the girl whimpered suddenly, tears flowing gently down her face, " I tried to and I just couldn't get them off. And It felt so familiar."

" Why?" whispered WInters.

" Back, back home I dated a boy for a bit who I thought loved me, and he, um, he ended up abusing me, and his final beating was exactly like that, and I had never felt so much pain in my life time sir and it was so familiar that I froze up and couldn't fight back. I couldn't force myself to. I was too scared of what would happen if I did try to." She whispered, her voice cracking every time she tried to speak. " Speirs found me." Charlotte had never stared into more understanding eyes than Captain Winters. He remained so calm, under all the anger she felt and she couldn't appreciate it more. She was shaking and scared from what Winters could tell and that saddened him even more. Suddenly the door burst open, with Speirs, helmet on his head, gun in hand, the most serious expression Charlotte had ever seen on his face, with 6 MPs behind him, each holding back a man in their hands, with the head MP next to Speirs.

" Charlotte, I'm going to have someone take you back to barracks ok?" Winters said standing.

" We'll take care of the situation. You have nothing to worry about." he said softly. She nodded, and slowly stood, before glancing back at Winters uncertainly.

" Take the blanket." he said with a nod. She nodded, and soon the lead MP, lead the girl back to her barracks. 

" Thank you, sir." she whispered to the MP, and he nodded, with complete sympathy towards the girl. Her shoulder kept popping in the most uncomfortable way, and her wrist felt sprained, it pounded and ached. She slowly stepped into the tent, and quietly made her entrance into the room, unnoticed. She went and sat down on her bed, sighing to herself, looking down through the folds of the blanket at the wrist that throbbed painfully. She felt the tears filter into her vision again, and watched, painfully, as the image of her wrist disappeared to a blurry mess and she could no longer see it, only the blurred out image of what she expected to see.

" Charlotte?" a voice asked as the barrack grew quiet. She looked up, and saw that George noticed the young girl sitting there. 

" Hi." she whispered.

" What the actual fuck is that?" Bill suddenly, noticing the black eyes on the girl's face. More men looked up, and many of her friends came over to the girl's bed, noticing the shaking girl under the blanket. George was the first to reach the girl, and he went to wrap an arm over her shoulder and she flinched back immediately. 

" What happened?" Liebgott said as he neared the bed, his anger almost boiling over.

" Sunshine?" he asked lightly, but she could only stare at him with wide tear filled eyes. 

" William Thompson's dead." she muttered. " And then his 5 friends thought it was the brilliant idea to beat me until I was almost dead because that's what they said I deserved." No one said a single thing. It was dead quiet.

" Charlotte." Chuck whispered so softly and broken as he stared at the girl. 

" You don't deserve to here that, don't listen to them." Liebgott said rubbing the girl's arm gently.

" Someone want to get her an ice pack?" Liebgott questioned the group and Skinny ran off taking a cue. 

" Guys I have to tell you all something." she whispered softly. The men shared confused glances towards each other, concerned and sympathy filled. " When I was in high school, I dated a boy, and it seemed he really cared for me, at least that's what I thought. He would beat me, and then say he loved me, and then do it all over again and I didn't know how to get away. One day, it was the last day he would ever beat me, because my brother's found me, there are the floor, alone, the back door still shutting. That boy was put straight into juvenile detention for what he did to me. And what just had, felt so similar, that I couldn't fight back, I didn't know how. It was like the memories consumed me and what was actually going on, and I couldn't escape from it until Speirs found me." Toye was biting his lip so hard, he thought it'd bleed soon. The girl was a literal ray of sunshine, he couldn't imagine why someone would want to beat her up, more of less harm her in any way.

" The worst part was that when they beat me, I ruptured my uterus entirely, and now I'm not sure if I can even have kids when I'm older because of a stupid hormonal boy." she spat out, angrily. Her eyes were like wild flames, waiting to burst free. Many of the men couldn't stop thinking about how brave she was. She was 19, and was telling the men she'd known since 17 her darkest moments of her life, willingly sharing them with her, and the whole time she sat there with a fiery image of anger and courage on her face. She was scared shitless they all knew that, but she was strong and she was masking that fear with the hope that something better would end up coming out of this. Shifty looked at the girl, exchanging a saddened glance with Tab next to her. Tab walked over and sat on the bed in front of the girl and looked at her with a soft, sad, smile. 

" We weren't wrong in naming you sunshine though, Charlotte." he said to her softly. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. " Despite everything you've been through you still show up with a smile everyday, and remain strong and powerful despite it all. You shine through even in dark moments." She looked up at Talbert, eyes glassy and sad.

" Thank you." she whispered. Talbert nodded with a soft smile. She reached out and grabbed his hand and he let her hold it in hers to calm herself down. She'd never been more thankful. Skinny came back in, seeing the girl, with a soft smile on her face looking at the group of men around her. She looked over as Skinny entered, and smiled. She accepted the arm around her shoulder from him, as he sat next to the girl, and she gratefully accepted the ice pack. She placed it over her eye, and gently let her head rest on Skinny's shoulder as she smiled to herself. Johnny stepped forward, clearing his throat, and he spoke in such a soft quiet voice, that some people weren't sure if it was the same person. 

" I'm looking at you now, and telling you right now, that I will never look at you any differently from what you said, and neither will any of these men. We love you, like you're our little sister. We may not be blood, but we are bonded together by this journey and that's what makes this special. And none of these men will look at you any differently either. I know that. We all do. " Johnny said, watching the girl. She sniffled, and a small twitch of her lips released a tiny smile. Luz had been quiet, his joking persona completely gone. He looked at Charlotte.

" We love you, sunshine." he said, patting her foot above the covers. She smiled a little more. 

" Winters, and Speirs know, and they're taking care of it for now, but thank you all for being here for me." she said softly with a smile. The men smiled.

" Get some rest, kiddo." Luz said, standing and gently kissing the girl's head. The men trickled away with all their own looks of reassurance and smiles of love and caring, before it was just her and Skinny who stayed next to the girl, who stayed snuggled in his side for comfort. The two were quiet as they sat their listening to the men and their quiet laughs. Charlotte was still snuggled up against him, single arm wrapped him, forgotten ice pack on the floor, and her other hand used as a 'pillow' for her head. 

" Skinny?" she asked softly, almost to the point where he couldn't hear her.

" Yeah, sunshine?" he said softly, rubbing her shoulder. She watched him from her position, coddled into his side. 

" Thank you." she whispered, reaching over and grasping the young man's hand. She ran her fingers over his knuckles, like it were soothing her that someone was there. So he let her, and it calmed him even knowing that she was there, and safe.

" Charlotte?" He asked, and the girl looked up at him. 

" Yeah, Skinny?" she asked.

" Why'd he do it?" He asked, his eyes watching hers intently. She averted her gaze and looked over at the men, watching Liebgott cast his gaze her way, like a need to check her to make sure she was ok. She wiped at her eye and then fiddled with the trim on the blanket. 

" I don't know." She whispered. She sniffled again.

" Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make ya upset." Skinny said reaching up his hand to her eyes. She shook her head, and smiled tearfully up at him. 

" You could never make me upset, Skinny." She said quietly, laying her head back against him and grasping his hand for comfort again. He felt his heart rate pick up. He wasn't sure the feeling he felt, if it was relief or anger toward the men, or pure admiration for the Sunshine soldier.

" What are you doing, after the war?" He asked her. 

" Probably finish my school at Chincoteague, and then go to college and try to become a doctor, and own some horses." She said with a small smile.

" Do you have horses at home?" He asked. 

" Yeah. The family has 10, but I have one for myself. He's brown, with streaks of black in him and his name is Mickie." She said looking up with a childlike grin at Skinny. He had to smile, there was a twinkle in the girl's eyes, and her smile was cheeky and lit up her entire face. He agreed with Easy, she was beautiful, and not just her smile. Everything about her was beautiful.

" What about you?" She asked, settling against him again. 

" I don't know." He answered.

" Try to adjust, get my life together. Settle down too." He said. " Are you gonna have kids? Like adoption? Sorry, shit, sunshine, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Charlotte giggled against him, her chest rumbling lightly. 

" I...I want to adopt. If I can't have them, get them from people who can't afford it." She said. Skinny smiled.

" I feel like an ass now, I shouldn't have said that." Skinny said looking down at the girl. But Charlotte looked up at him with a soft smile. 

" I'd rather it come for you, Wayne." she said softly with honest eyes, the smile disappearing. Skinny watched the girl, with a dead hard serious expression on his face. " I really do. You're practically my brother, Skinny. And I can't thank you enough." Skinny smiled, a genuinely wide smile at the girl.

" You're like my little sister, Charlotte, and I care about you so much, just like every other man here, and I can't be more thankful to say that." he said, rubbing her shoulder. 

" Thanks, Skinny." she said softly. She yawned afterwards widely.

" I think you should get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow." Skinny said, unwrapping his arm and slowly getting up. Charlotte looked up and grasped his hand. 

" Can you stay with me? Just for the night, please?" She whispered and the innocent voice cracked his heart into tiny bits. Skinny looked around the room, before smiling shyly at the girl and climbing back next to her. He wrapped his arm back around her, and she snuggled into his side, sighing against him. She was curled into a ball next to him and wrapped her arms around his center. Skinny adjusted the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and absentmindedly brushed a few stray hairs from her face away. She looked at him with a sleepy, soft smile and yawned again.

" Good night." she said softly, a small yawn to follow. 

" Good night, sunshine." he answered, adjusting his hold on her, and rightfully resting his head atop hers, and shutting his eyes. The other men noticed the two, and had to smile at the relief she must have felt having a sense of comfort as she slept, and Skinny seemed perfect. Gene came in, after hearing about what had happened from Speirs and Winters, prepared to check up on the girl, but sighed to himself in relief, that she was asleep with a smile on her face.


	48. gotta penny?

_" A hero is somebody who voluntarily walks into the unknown."_

_\- Tom Hanks_

***

The following morning, Gene was right there with Charlotte making sure she was ok. 

" Gene it's ok, I'm fine, I promise." she said, gently squeezing his hand at breakfast.

" Are you sure you're fine?" he asked her. " If I need to talk to Winters-"

" Gene." she whispered, and squeezed his hand gently, " it's ok." Gene sighed. 

" You may say it's ok, but I'm never leaving you to walk back to the barracks alone again, alright." She smiled at the concern in his voice.

" Alright, Gene." she said, and squeezed his hand gently. The next few days, Easy stayed closer to Charlotte than they ever did, taking her to every meal, hanging out in the barracks with her, and making sure someone would walk home with her from the aid station. Sure, Gene felt guilty and terrible because of what happened, which made him consistently take the blame and be the one with her at all times, but she would say that it's not his fault, it's no ones but those 5 men, and that would calm Gene down for the moment. A few nights later, Charlotte sat close to George Luz, cuddled against him like an innocent 4 year old watching old morning shows with their dad, except they were on the other side of the world. 

" Look at me. I'm John Wayne." Luz, muttered, " The costume department set me up with these great navy whites." Charlotte couldn't help but giggle at the snide comment, and it only set off her giggles more when Toye and Lip swung around telling him to shut up. They did soften though when they noticed Charlotte there, giggling and actually happy for once. They'd seen too many unhappy days with her that they would let George slid for the moment.

" I've seen this movie 13 times, okay?' Luz muttered. 

" Well, I haven't so shut up." Toye spat, which made Charlotte laugh more, curling tighter into a ball to hold in the giggles.

" Watch the movie, it's fine!" Luz said with big eyes. 

" Hey Skip!" Malarkey yelled, running in, which made the whole room erupt into 'shh's' and 'c'mons. She only could laugh quietly to herself.

" Jesus!" someone yelled, and that sent Toye and Lip yelling again. Charlotte had to smile. The group of men with her now were finally in some joy, with a good movie to watch and she was there in the middle of it. 

" Lip, favorite part." Luz muttered, slapping the man's shoulder in front. Luz winked at Charlotte who giggled. 

" Got a penny?" Luz whispered.

" Got a penny?" she then whispered with a more heavy accent. Luz forced down the chuckle, as he puffed out his smoke.

" Got a penny?" he said louder, and Charlotte nearly snorted.

" Got a penny?" the actress on the screen said, making Luz chuckle, Charlotte snort and LIp give a look to the two. 

" What?" Luz cackled. A loud noise echoed from the rear, two men with authority walking straight down the center, the lights coming up, the movie forgotten. Complaints from everyone rattled the room, as Charlotte sat up with her big puppy dog eyes and stared at the men. What was going on?

" I said, quiet!" the man yelled. 

" Elements of the 1st and the 6th SS Panzer Division have broken through the Ardennes forest." Charlotte rolled her eyes, with a sigh, running a hand over her head.

" Now, they've overrun the 28th infantry and elements of the 4th. All officers report to respective HQs. All passes are cancelled." the man said, more complaints rattling the entire room. 

" Enlisted men report to barracks and your platoon leaders." the man said, walking back through the center of the men.

" But what about the Christmas Day football game?" she asked to no one really, staring off sadly in front of her at the ground, pouting. Luz smiled sadly at her, gently placing an arm over her shoulder and coddling the young medic. Joe Toye appeared on the other side of Luz, giving a small smile to the young girl. 

" You got a light?" Toye asked Luz who lit the strike quickly, as they walked into the cold night air. Charlotte recoiled at the night air and turned to the two men.

" I have to find Gene, but I'll see you guys later. " she said, giving the two men a gentle kiss on their cheeks and hurrying toward the aid station. She rushed in, pulling her coat tighter around herself as she pushed stray hairs from her eyes. 

" Gene!" she called, hurrying through the room towards the ranking medic who was racing around the room, shoving things into boxes, and yelling orders to other medics.

" Charlie!" he called looking up. He pulled a clipboard from a box. 

" I got Spina running rounds for platoons, Mampre's getting the aid station cleaned up in the back and supplies on the trucks, Oats has been scrounging for as much supplies as possible because of how low we are that factor. " Gene said, stress appearing further on his face.

" Gene." she said, stepping forward and placing her hands on his shoulders and watching his eyes. 

" How can I help?" she whispered. She sucked in a breath and let another one out, Gene following the motion.

" Go find Captain Winters, tell him about the supplies shortage. Let him know about the men and that they each need military issued medical kits at all times." Gene said, shoving his helmet on his head, " I gotta go get a transfer for Fox company." Gene smiled at her with a grateful nod. She walked to the barrack and pushed her helmet to her head before racing to find Winters. She saw most of the men, waiting to load trucks, when she saw Winters, with Peacock and Compton huddled around a barrel. " Sir!" she called, her innocent voice calling over all the noise and chaos. She pushed past a few men and arrived, slightly out of breath by Winters' side. 

" What is it, Sunshine?" he asked the young girl moving over to let her in on the fire's warmth.

" Medical's low on supplies. Gene's wondering when we'll be resupplied, sir. And he wants you to get the men to double check on personal medical kits. SInce we're short on supplies, he wants to make sure that if we don't have supplies, that they'll have equipment to assist them before we arrive." she explained, teeth chattering from the nipping wind. " I just can't find Lieutenant Dike." 

" Road blocks are on every area, and we aren't going to be resupplied for a while, so we're making everything last. I'm sorry, sunshine, but we're trying our best. Let Gene know that I gave a call for medical kits." Winters said looking at the shaking girl. " Go try and see the Fox and Dog medics, they might have things."

" Go get your stuff and get onto a truck, we're leaving soon." Winters said. 

" Thank you, sir." she chattered again, hurrying off into the chaos of the men again. She pushed into the crowded aid station again and consulted Gene.

" Winters said Dog and Fox medics might have stuff, but I'm not sure with all the roadblocks. I'd have to ask Speirs or someone." she said. Gene ran a hand over his head. 

" I'll try to find Speirs-"

" Let me do that, Gene, you're stressed out enough." she said, and fitted her helmet gently to her head, wrapping up the scarf. Gene came over and pulled the scarf up a bit more, over her mouth a bit, and she gave him a small smile from behind the scarf.

" I'll find Speirs, and if I don't see you after, just know I'll be on one of the trucks." she said, pulling her gloves onto her hands. 

" Ok." Gene said.

" Good, I'll see you soon, Gene." she said and turned to hurry off with her medic satchel. 

" Wait Charlotte!" She turned immediately back around, hurrying back over to the ranking medic.

" Take this, and put it underneath your clothing. You're gonna freeze if you got nothing on underneath." he said holding out a sweater her way. It was his, and by this point she needed all the comfort she could get. She dashed to a back room and quickly shoved it on, instantly feeling warmer than she had been. She silently thanked Gene, and hurried out shoving her helmet onto her head. She turned and with one final look, raced towards the trucks. 

" Anybody seen Lieutenant Speirs?" she asked people as she passed, and she either got weird looks or simple no's. She hurried through the rows of people waiting to load the trucks, looking for the Lieutenant when she walked directly into someone's chest. They caught her arms again and she looked up to see it was Speirs, looking down at the girl.

" Sir!" she said, and immediately stepped back from his arms, freezing. Speirs raised a brow. 

" We're short on medical supplies here in Easy, does Dog have any medical supplies, sir? Maybe some morphine or bandages?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest and shivering.

" I'd have to check up on that, Doc." he said, watching as a different Captain bustled by with a Lieutenant. 

" Are you alright, Charlotte?" he asked her. She raised her brows at him, completely off topic.

" What? Yes, I'm fine, sir, I really need medical supplies. I'm scared that we won't have enough." she said. 

" You look cold, here." Speirs said, pulling another scarf from around his neck and quickly wrapping it around the girl's neck inside her collar. " To keep warm."

" Thank you sir." she said, as her cheeks warmed up immediately. Speirs tied it off gently, and then reached into his spare pockets and pulled out morphine. 

" I managed to snag it from 3rd Battalion, for Dog, but you guys are low, so take it all." Speirs said to her. She smiled wide up at the man.

" Thank you, sir." she said, shoving it neatly into her bag next to the pictures of all her friends. She closed the lid and looked back up at the Lieutenant. 

" Good luck, sir." she said.

" Stay safe, Doc." he said back to her. She smiled, and then saluted the man, before turning and racing back through to Easy's trucks. She hurried through the rows of them searching for a familiar face, each truck getting fuller and fuller as she raced down them. Finally she saw Buck, and Guarnere, and Liebgott and sighed when she approached them. 

" Hey, g-guys." her teeth chattered out.

" There you are, Sunshine, come on we got you a spot." Guarnere called. 

" Sunshine!" Liebgott called softly, and she gave him a rosy cheek smile, as she accepted his wonderful hand pulling her into the warmer truck. She settled herself in between Liebgott and the post of the bench where Buck sat for the truck. She curled herself comfortably against Liebgott who was incredibly warm and focused on trying to maintain body heat.

" I guess the blackout's not in effect." Buck commented as the chilly air drew into the truck. " Luftwaffe must be asleep."

" What a difference a day makes, huh, Lieutenant?" Rameriez commented.

" Christ, I miss those C-47s." Bill said stiffly, grimacing at the truck.

" We've got a tailgate jump here." Talbert said back.

" I just wanna know where they're sending us. What the hell we're supposed to do with no ammo." Babe commented. 

" Hey, kid, what's your name again?" Bill asked the replacement that Charlotte had just noticed was in here sitting, trying to light Popeye's strike.

" Suerth. Suerth Junior." he said.

" You got any ammo, Junior?" Babe asked.

" Er, just what I'm carrying." Junior answered, a bit uncomfortably. Charlotte sent him a small smile.

" What about socks, Junior, you got extra socks?" Toye asked leaning forward.

" A pair." he answered. 

" You need four minimum." Skip spoke up, where Charlotte could only mutter, here we go again.

" Feet, hands, neck, balls, " he started the chorus. 

" Extra socks warms them all." everyone else chorused in as Charlotte snuggled closer to Liebgott to get her head from the wind.

" Okay, we all remember that one." he said happily, and Charlotte snorted. 

" But did we remember the socks?" Charlotte muttered, earning a few chuckles in her direction.

" Yeah, I'd give my goddamn boots for a cigarette." Bill muttered. 

" We're all out of ammo and socks."

" Anybody got a cigarette?"

" I bet Junior's got plenty of both."

" I don't." he answered, shakily.

" How about a hat, you got a hat?" Liebgott spoke up, looking at Charlotte, her forehead freezing cold.

" Hey, you got extra ammo?" Junior he shot back. 

" What about a coat, you got a coat?" Liebgott tried again feeling the girl shiver next to him.

" I need to pee." he muttered, which sent Charlotte into giggles. 

" Forget the coat Liebgott."

" How about some smokes then?"

" Yeah, I got some smokes." Junior said, pulling the container from his pocket joyfully, every man shooting forward to grab one. They lit each other's and it felt warmer as everyone smoked one.

" Excuse me, miss, you want the last one?" Junior offered. She looked up, all focus on her, as she sat up from Liebgott's shoulder. 

" Miss? How long have I been asleep?" she asked, chuckling, and giving the kid a look, " I'm Charlotte, I'm a medic, no need to call me miss, bud, I'm Sunshine to you and you take the last smoke."

" She don't smoke, kid." Guarnere said, puffing his own out again. Junior nodded and brought back his smoke and lit it. She snuggled back against Liebgott, trying to catch some rest before the group was pushed into hell once more. The truck got into the docking area, allowing packs of soldiers to jump from the cramped conditions in the trucks to the ground. Charlotte sat up from Liebgott, cracking her joints yet again, and sniffling as Liebgott jumped turning to her and letting out a hand. She grasped his hand tightly and jumped onto the cold ground, shivering. The cold had a nip in the air, that chilled her bones as she huddled close to the men that jumped down from the truck. 

" Alright guys, and lady, 15 minutes!" someone called out. Charlotte shoved her helmet to her head and crossed her arms over her chest. '

" Where the hell are we?" someone asked.

" Sure we ain't in hell, it's too damn cold." Skip muttered. Charlotte's teeth chattered and she tried to hug herself to keep warm. People began pouring kerosene into pits and lighting them up with matches, keeping warm fires going for everyone. Charlotte, being the curious imp she was, strayed from the group and went to look at the nearby sign pointing in the direction they'd be going pretty soon.

" Bastogne." she whispered, the word lightly on her lips. The ending sounded almost French in a way, but this was definitely Beligum. Possibly just right on the border. She turned, treking back over to her friends, shivering, lips slightly blue when she arrived by Toye's side. 

" Jesus Christ, Sunshine, you're freezing." he said, noticing the young medic appear, arms crossed over her tiny body trying to keep warm, medic satchel clutched at her side.

" Hi Joe." she managed out, sucking in a breath. Toye stepped closer to the girl, hoping that somehow some of his body heat transfers to her, looping an arm over her shoulders and giving her a small squeeze. She immediately pushed her face into his side away from the icy blast of the wind, and shivered again. She looked up and froze when she saw a battered soldier, blood on his face, a bandaged arm and a limp. She looked to her right and left, pushing away from Toye, and saw incoming soldiers silently making their way towards the group, limping, and looking absolutely exhausted. She gave Babe a look.

" What the hell is this?" she asked.

" I ain't got a clue, Sunshine." he answered.

" Hey, pal!" he called, taking their extra ammo. She began to slowly scurry through the rows of people, taking their extra aid kits, and bandages as well.

" Make a hole, make a hole!" a voice called out. She whipped around, clutching the aid kits in her arms and seeing a truck loaded with ammo and extra supplies arriving. Not enough, but it'll do. 

" I got ammo, grab what you can!" the Lieutenant called out. Nixons and Winters began handing the barrels of ammo to men, as Charlotte scurried forward next to her two leaders and scourged for medical supplies. She attempted to listen to their conversation, but was more focused on the lack of medical supplies she was seeing.

" Excuse me, sir, medical supplies?" she asked. 

" Right here, it's all we got." the Lieutenant said, handing her box. She could've cried. She dropped to the ground like a 5 year old and tore through the box checking the supplies and filling her bag to the brim, while separating some for Gene and Spina.

" A Panzer Division's about to cut the road south. Looks like you guys are gonna be surrounded." the Lieutenant Rice told them.

" We're paratroopers, Lieutenant. We're supposed to be surrounded." came Winter's uplifting voice, something she'd carry for a long time. She had to smile at the fact that there was some plasma, bandages, morphine, a few sulphur packages, and some pain meds, but nothing else. She sighed, and got to her feet, in her attempt to find Gene or Spina, hoping she'd see them soon with the goods she's managed. So she fell into line behind the man in front of her, her feet stepping in time with his, and followed the motion of the man to her left. Her coat was wrapped up snuggly around her body, collar kicked up, and the scarf wrapped around her neck as well with the one Mary had given her.

Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest as she started forward, her boots crunching against the snowed as she did so, the bitter wind nipping at her, but she tried not to let it bother her. She saw Winters watching Easy Company as they headed towards Bastogne and the Ardennes forest, without any proper supplies. She gave him a soft sunshine smile, before nodding to him and heading forward on one of the 7 roads. Explosions rattled in front of them, the past now behind them as they traveled toward their fate down the road. Easy Company moved into the woods near Bastogne without any artillery or air support. It was short of food, ammunition, and lacked winter clothing. Medical supplies lacked greatly, but the medics would have to make due. None of the companies in 2nd Battalion were battle-ready, 65% at that point, but they'd manage, with a little help from Sunshine.


	49. the hospital

**Staff Sergeant Leroy Tarvers, Hospital Near Peleliu**

Leroy's eyes slowly opened, bleary eyes trying to gain some type of focus on the world he was in. He was warm, and in a bed, and there was a blanket on top of him, as well as a comfortable pillow for his head. He shifted, and then groaned at the pain that shot up his arm. He glanced around exhaustedly, and noticed the Nurse Corps were here, going from patient to patient. He wasn't sure of what time it was, or even what day it was. He slowly pushed himself sitting up, groaning at the pain again that he felt in every part of his body. 

" Nurse?" he grimaced out in pain. One of the nurses turned at the sound of his name and walked over to him, hair curled up, cherry lipstick on and a sad smile on her face. Leroy's eyes widened.

" MJ?" he asked her softly. She nodded, with a forced smile his way. Tears welled in the female's eyes, looking at the closest person who resembled family in front of her. MJ slowly wrapped her arms around Leroy's neck, and hugged him tightly. Leroy wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling of someone who resembled family. She pulled away, and took a seat on the bed facing him. "

How are you feeling?" she asked him.

" Like shit, but what else is new?" he said, leaning back, grimacing. 

" You have some pretty nasty burns on your stomach, and your leg got a nice bullet in it, but we got it out in time." she explained. " And you were extremely dehydrated so we've had you hooked up to an IV."

" How long was I out?" he asked her. 

" 3 days," MJ said sadly, " But you're better now." Leroy smiled with a grateful nod.

" How're you?" he asked her, noticing there was something clearly wrong and off. 

" My mother got pneumonia back home, and she's been sick for so long before that already, and um, she died," MJ said, Leroy's heart breaking as she started crying, " she died on the fourth of November, and I've just had such a hard time trying to keep my mind focused. It's just been so hard."

" I'm so sorry, MJ," Leroy said, as another sob escaped MJ's lips. 

" Hey come here." Leroy said moving over in the bed, as MJ crawled in, lying next to him in the bed, crying softly into his shoulder. " Your mother was a wonderful person to my family, and to my sister, and she'd be proud. Of everything you've done out here."

" You think?" MJ asked him. 

" Of course, I mean it's not everyday you get some badass nurse, who's just as sarcastic or more than the regular soldier." Leroy said smiling. MJ laughed with a smile, sniffling a bit.

" I got a letter from Charlie about a week ago." MJ said. 

" They've been in a stalemate with the Krauts, but the boys over there are treating her real good. She said that guy, Lieutenant Speirs or something really keeps an eye on her." MJ said. Leroy raised a brow.

" Lieutenant Speirs?" Leroy questioned. 

" Just a Lieutenant, don't worry, silly. She still has John Henderson chasing after her. Came in a few weeks ago injured wondering if he should write her." MJ said. Leroy rolled his eyes.

" Men." muttered Leroy. 

" Oh come on, like you don't have Mary Jenkins wrapped around your finger, mister." she said. Leroy had to smile.

" Where is she anyway?" Leroy asked.

" Got moved back to one of the ships to treat men straight at Peleliu, but she'll be back." MJ said. Leroy sighed sadly. He hadn't seen Mary in months, they'd been sending letters, but he missed her smile and her laughter and the joy she always brought. He sighed again. 

" Hey what happened with Burgie, Sledge and Snafu?" he asked MJ.

" Don't know, probably still on the airfield where they set some tents up." MJ explained. Leroy sighed again, he'd done that a lot recently. He thought back to when Leckie had been sent away for disintary, and he came back with stories from the weird hospital he'd been put in. Some of the stories still scared the crap out of Leroy today. Last time he'd seen Leckie was when Leroy had been transferred after the commission to Staff Sergeant. 

" You wanna try and stand?" MJ asked him.

" Yeah, that'd be great if you don't mind." Leroy said, turning and swinging his feet over the edge. MJ stood in front, arms in front of her as Leroy clasped her lower arm and hands shaking as he attempted to stand, but fell down again. 

_" Leroy's too tiny for football." Bryce sneered at the 12 year old Leroy._

_" Shut up, Bryce." Leroy spat._

_" What? It's true, you're just some immigrant, who barely knows the difference between football and soccer, go back to your country." Bryce sneered, pushing Leroy down onto the ground, dust kicking up on his patched up overalls his mom knit together. Leroy glared up at Bryce._

_" I have a fancy accent because I came from France and can speak a different language." Bryce laughed, a few of the boys behind him laughing as well. " Grow up, Lele."_ _  
_

_" Hey stop that!" Leroy said, pushing to his feet and brushing off his hands. " Only my baby brother gets to call me that."_

_" Why just like Shirley Wilkes is reserved to call you her boyfriend?" laughed Bryce. Shirley Wilkes was the girl that Bryce consistently made fun of because she had a 'dumb' brother, who needed help with his learning, but in reality there was nothing wrong with her and she was smart and extremely nice to everyone. Leroy rolled his eyes, but was pushed to the ground again._

_" Suck it, Bryce." snapped the young Leroy._

_" Then get up and fight me, ya big baby." Bryce said, as Leroy stood, trying to stand and was pushed to the ground again._

Leroy grimaced as he stood again and to no avail feel to his butt onto the bed again, his body and muscles weak and fatigued. 

" Get up." Leroy whispered to himself, as he grasped MJ's hands again, shaking as he slowly got to his feet, and collapsed onto the bed again with a grimace of pain.

" Get up, you big baby." Leroy whispered to himself as he tried again and failed.

_" Come on, immigrant boy, I think France wants their little farmer back." Bryce mocked, the boys laughs echoing around them._ _  
_

_" Shut up, Bryce before I sock you right in the mouth." Leroy said as he stood, and pushed Bryce leading him to stumble back. Bryce growled and shoved Leroy back again. Leroy hissed to himself and shoved Bryce again._

_" I can play football, and if I can't I don't need anybody to tell me that." Leroy snapped, shoving Bryce harder backwards. He shoved Bryce again, as Bryce fell to his butt on the ground. Bryce kicked away Leroy's feet, as Leroy fell and Bryce stood to his feet again. Bryce stood above Leroy._ _  
_

_" Get up, nerd." Bryce spat._

" Get up, nerd." Leroy said to himself, attempting yet again at standing on his own two feet. 

_" Stop being a baby, Lele, and get on your feet." Bryce snapped._

" I'm not a baby." Leroy grumbled as he stood and failed again to regain composure on his own two feet. 

_" If you stupid Frenchboy can't stand on your own two feet in 5 seconds, I'm knocking you out. You can't play football without standing on your own two feet mama's boy." Bryce yelled again._

" Who cares if I'm a mama's boy, she raised me to respect assholes like you." Leroy muttered, trying and failing again. 

_" Get your ass up, Tarvers." Ack Ack yelled at Leroy, as he face planted on the run._

" I will get my ass up, sir." Leroy said as his knees wobbled and gave out on him. 

_" I don't have babies on my football team, boys, any babies can sit on the bench." Coach Reagan called over the group._

" I don't need to sit on any damn bench." Leroy muttered, slowly standing to his feet. 

_" Get up and fight me like a man, like a football player, like Leroy Tarvers." Bryce yelled._

" I am Leroy Tarvers." Leroy spat to himself, before shooting up and standing, straight and tall on his two feet, staring forward with unwavering confidence, eyes downcast and steady. 

" I sure hope so, Leroy, I thought you were John Wayne for 5 seconds." laughed MJ. Leroy forced a smile, but was determined to stay on his own two feet. All the anger that had built up after multiple years of the bullies, and the shit from coaches and officers pushed him to standing up now.

" You wanna take a few steps, test out the ole feet?" MJ asked him. Leroy turned, and with an award winning smile, attempted to walk and fell flat on his face. _  
_

_" What did I just tell you, Tarvers, get your ass up that mountain!" Ack Ack yelled, his voice rumbling in Leroy's ears._

" I'm up, sir." he whispered, pushing himself up slowly, as he sat back on his knees and prepared to pull his knee up. _  
_

_" There ain't no babies in the Marine Corps, only hard sons of bitches." Basilone said over the group of men._

" I'm a hard son of a bitch." Leroy mustered, as he pushed up off his knee and wavered. 

_" Leroy Tarvers you get back on that field and run me 5 laps." Coach Reagen yelled._

" How about 20?" hissed Leroy as he pushed forward in slow walking steps towards MJ, his feet hitting the cool, ground, a limp visible as he did so. He reached the woman and then collapsed as he neared her, exhausted from the steps. MJ caught him with a smile. 

" You did it Leroy, those are huge steps towards recovery." she said smiling.

" I hope." Leroy said as MJ turned and helped Leroy sit back down in his bed, exhausted. He sucked down a cup of water and closed his eyes. 

" How long's recovering?" he asked her.

" Maybe a month." she said. 

" So you're talking end of December, early January, I can't wait that long." Leroy said.

" I'm sorry, Leroy, but you gotta try." MJ said smiling. She looked over her shoulder as the door to the entire infirmary opened and a man walked through. 

" Clyde's here, I gotta go, Leroy, it was nice seeing you, terrible circumstances, but I will be back tomorrow or later tonight. Ok? Rest up." MJ said patting his shoulder with a smile, before standing and racing over to the tall man, leaping into his arms in a hug. Leroy smiled, thinking of his sister, with her braids and her smile racing up to him when everyone finally got home and hugging him around his center. He smiled. He noticed a newspaper next to his bedside and reached over to grab it and read the cover.

" Sunshine Soldier." he said quietly to himself, the title of the article sparking a light in his mind. He looked at the picture, a girl, with braids, a sunshine smile, crouched with facepaint on next to a few other men, their supplies in front of them, a time stamp, the 13th of June, Carentan, Normandy, France in the hot sun. He whispered the name of the girl he saw.

" Charlotte?" 


	50. bastogne

_" Life isn't always sunshine and butterflies. Sometimes you have to smile through the pain."_

_\- unknown_

***

Easy got surrounded quickly, their roads and different access streets were blocked, flushed through with Germans. Charlotte sat in her foxhole, staring at the sky, little white flurries falling and touching her already cold face. Her nose was red, and she'd been sniffling, and suffering from watery and itchy eyes. She wasn't surprised she had gotten some type of cold. Her and Gene had cuddled close together for warmth each night, with only the availability of one blanket. Supplies were extremely low. She thought that when they first arrived in the Ardennes woods that they were low, but now it was just detrimental. There was no medicine, little food, slim to no blankets, and no winter clothing, and absolutely no supply drop. She was freezing. Her tiny body aided no help, so most nights she woke up half frozen, and would have to completely submerge herself under the blanket, nearly waking Gene. It was extremely difficult to keep her body temperature up, and it showed. The blanket did nothing, and the stiff fabric provided no warmth. The only thing that helped was being a medic and being able to run around, warming up the body, and obtaining body heat. She remained happy though, giving a few jokes out and a smile or two and sometimes even a hug or a 'motherly' kiss on the cheek to help the boys sleep at night.

Gene was out, looking for 3rd Battalion, attempting to obtain any supplies he could scrounge. He'd been persuading to Spina and Charlotte, telling them to beg as much as they could from the soldiers for medical supplies that they didn't need. Charlotte began her rounds, after having enough of sitting in the freezing foxhole. She walked through the snow, hands shoved deep into her pockets, chin angled down to prevent the chill from entering her body. Charlotte approached the first foxhole, crouching above it and looking down. Skinny and Perconte were there. She gave them a chilled smile.

" Hey guys." she breathed out. The two looked up at her and smiles spread across their faces. 

" Sunshine!" Perconte called, pulling the ever hanging tooth brush from his mouth.

" Hey Sunshine." Skinny said, adjusting his helmet watching her. 

" How are you guys doing? Staying warm?" she asked, blowing cold air into her hands and sniffling.

" Yeah, but it doesn't help with having one of the skinniest and one of the smallest guys here, sharing a foxhole and told to keep warm." Perconte smirked in her direction. 

" Could be worse, could be stuck with Cobb who thinks you're his wife half the night and ends up groping you in his sleep." she chuckled, sniffling again, thinking of poor Ramirez who had to share with him. The two men broke out into laughs at the girl's snide comment.

" How're you feeling?" Skinny asked, checking a few things on his M1, while looking at her.

" I'm doing fine, Skinny." she said, with a small sigh that the two men noticed and gave 'the eyes' to, when they knew she was lying and didn't want to admit anything.

" Listen, I gotta keep moving," she said, but slid into the foxholes, " but I need supplies. You guys got anything? Morphine, bandages, sulphur?" The two men dug into their pockets and bags, searching for supplies. 

" Scissors?" she asked, breathing more air into her hands.

" I got some morphine, I think." Perconte said pulling the small cylinders of liquid from the container. 

" Perfect." she whispered, clasping the tiny object in her hands and finding it's place in her bag.

" I got a bandage, and a packet of sulphur." Skinny said, placing the objects in her hands. She stuck them in too. 

" Thanks guys, stay warm." she whispered, kissing each of their heads before turning and jumping out of the foxhole and moving on down the line. She continued, whenever she had to run casualties or go for supplies back at the aid stations set up in Bastogne, she would manage to pull jackets and boots and gloves from different places to provide for the men. Sure, she hadn't managed one for herself, she was working on it, but she focused more on the men than herself. She passed a few foxholes, cheerful calls of her name being yelled out, to which she turned and waved with a smile, before heading on her route. She looked up and saw Gene there, standing next to Winters, who, made her giggle, seeing his half applied shave cream face, inspecting someone, presumably a German who had crossed lines. She clutched her medic bag and hurried over. Gene noticed her and his eyes widened as she arrived at his side. She turned and saw Winters shove the wallet in his hand back into the pocket of the German's who was staring at Charlotte with wide eyes. Winters went through his other pockets, pulling little parcels from them.

" Doc, bandage." Winters said, throwing the bandage to Gene who caught it and looked back at Charlotte. She noticed his red nose, and his tired eyes. But she didn't speak. 

" Take him back to regiment." Winters said, nodding to the soldiers around them. They walked away with the frantic German soldier before turning and seeing an army jeep drive up, and General McAuliffe and Colonel Sink step out.

" As you all know, General McAuliffe acting division commander." Sink said the two stepping toward Winters. 

" Give it to me straight." McAuliffe said to Strayer, who appeared next to WInters.

" We've been taking ground in one position, General, lost it in another." he explained, a wind chill picking up. Charlotte stepped closer to Gene as the two medics watched the scene unfolding in front of them. 

" And now it looks like a stand-off. We're digging in on the edge of the forest." Strayer said, nodding to Winters.

" We're under sporadic artillery fire, General." Winters said, which she subconsciously nodded to. 

" We're taking a lot of hits and we have no aid station." Winters said, faring a glance at the two freezing medics. " We've run out of food, we have no winter clothes, and we have little or no ammo. The line's spread so thin, the enemy wanders into our C.P to use our slit trenches, sir. We just can't cover the line." A rustled came from the ground, Nixon's sleepy head appearing from the dark as he stared at the two.

" Good morning, Captain Nixon." Sink said, as Nixon hurried to stand. " You got anything to add for General McAuliffe?"

" General, ah, yes sir." Nixon said, struggling to his feet. " General, I took a walk on a line about 0300 last night. Couldn't find the 501st on our right flank. I tied in with a squad from our 2nd platoon, but sir, we've got some considerable gaps in our perimeter." Nixon stated." I don't have enough people, sir. We're spread too damn thin." Strayer counted in.

" Hold the line, Colonel, close the gaps." McAuliffe said. " This goddamn fog won't lift anytime soon, so, you can forget about air cover. Your 1st battalion just pulled out of Foy, Krauts on their tail, tanks, artillery got no back-up. There's a lot of shit heading this way." 

" Sir." she called out, before the jeep got moving. She saluted, respectively to the man, and he nodded, as she stood loosely at attention next to the jeep.

" I have slim to no medical supplies, sir. I've been to Bastogne as a runner and there's been none to provide for our medics. Doc Roe's been asking the medics to go around asking the men for a small amount of their supply. I'm sorry, sir, but do you happen to have anything on you?" she asked gently. McAuliffe looked at her, before reaching down into the seat in front of him, and pulling a few tubes of morphine from his pack, and a strip of bandage.

" This is all I got, Tarvers, but it'll do." he said, handing the stuff over to her. She smiled at him.

" Thank you, sir." she said, saluting again. 

" I know how hard you work, Tarvers, you need it more than me." he said softly to her. She saluted with a beautiful smile, before watching the jeep drive away. She turned and saw Winters, Strayer and Nixon looking at the girl in shock. She smiled before coming to Gene's side who went towards WInters. The two met eyes and stood side by side at Winter's foxhole.

" Doc..." Winters said, before looking and seeing them both there. 

" Docs." he corrected himself.

" Can we scrounge a bandage or two from your aid kit, sir?" Gene asked, his voice wavering from the chill of the wind blast. 

" How are you two fixed?" Winters asked.

" No plasma, couple of bandages. Practically no morphine. In fact, I tried to find my way up to 3rd battalion looking for supplies, but lost my way." Gene said honestly, rolling the morphine bottle Winters had passed him over in his hands. 

" If you can't get over to 3rd, hook up with Doc Ryan, he'll fix you up with what he has to spare." Winters nodded to the two. Gene nodded with a forced smile.

" Thanks, Cap'n." he said softly before turning to Charlotte, and handing her a small vile. 

" Ask him." Gene whispered, and she knew what he was talking about. She nodded as he turned and walked away, before Winters stopped him.

" Eugene..." Winters called, Gene turning at his name. " get everything you can. You're gonna need it." Gene hurried away into the mist, before Charlotte turned to Winters. 

" Charlotte." Winters said looking at her and continuing to shave.

" Sir, I'm sorry, but Gene and I were talking and I don't want this to sound selfish in any way, but I'm in abdominal pain, uh, with my lady time of month." she said, a bit embarrassingly. Truth be told, the cold made it worst than it already was, and she actually threw up last night from the intense pain. 

" Do you have any pain meds?" she asked, cradling her hands across her chest. Winters, being the respectful man he was, put down his shaving stuff and looked at the girl.

" I can check." he said, pulling open his bag and having no luck. She sighed. 

" I'm sorry, Sunshine." he said sadly.

" It's fine, sir." she said with a nod. Winters knew it must be embarrassing to admit it to a man, but was glad she came to him and not some other lowly soldier. 

" Continue scrounging for supplies." Winters called as she walked away. " And feel better. Get some rest."

" Of course, sir. Thank you, sir." she said with a pained smile. Nobody had morphine, at least the ones she had run by in the time of trying to control her abdomen and her now pounding head. She came upon Bill, ambling through the snow and foxholes. 

" Bill!" she called, and he whipped around.

" Sunshine, hey-"

" You got morphine?" she asked, desperate, cutting him off.

" Got none, used in Holland." he said. " I actually gotta talk to you about something."

" Leg?" she asked, looking around for the next person she'd ask.

" Forget the leg, I'm pissing needles." he said. She stopped and looked at him. 

" What?" she asked softly.

" Doc came by, but he was in a rushed frenzy." Bill said. " Said something that he needed morphine and pain meds, so I got none and said I was pissing needles and then he said later." She smiled to herself. He was stressed, and he was still asking for a bit of pain meds. 

" What you smiling like that for, Sunshine? Forget it, forget it. You seriously can't do anything for it though?" he asked, as she wiped the smirk from her features. She pushed up her helmet and sighed.

" I got nothing myself. We're stretched too thin, and there's no penicillin." she said softly, looking into his sad eyes. " Sorry." He nodded. She turned and saw Gene moving to the left, so she headed to the right and arrived near Liebgott's and Alley's foxhole. 

" Hey guys." she said shivering.

" Sunshine." the two called in unison looking at her. She smiled.

" That's me. You guys got sulphur, bandages, morphine? Scissors?" she asked them. Gene was still missing his.

" I got my med kit still." Liebgott said, pulling it from his coat, and handing it to her. 

" You're a godsend, Lieb. Thanks." she whispered, smiling, and finding the med kit a home.

" I got nothing, sorry Sunshine." Alley said, with a shrug. 

" It's ok, now you guys stay warm-" a loud explosion ripped off next to them, causing Charlotte to drop to her stomach, and shove her face into the freezing snow. She began to feel hands pull her into the foxhole, but she shoved them off, standing to her feet.

" I gotta go!" she yelled over the explosions, before taking off, leaving them in the dust. She saw bodies throwing themselves in all directions, and into foxholes. 

" Take cover!" she yelled.

" Get into your foxholes!" she yelled, dropping to the ground again, as another explosion rattled through the Earth. 

" Medic!" a voice yelled, ringing out. She pushed up from the ground, a loud crack echoing as she shoved her hands to her ears, and jumping into the air running over the snow.

" Medic!" the voice ripped again, setting her heart stone cold. She couldn't comprehend the voice. 

" Please, yell again." she whispered to herself, another explosion blowing her sideways.

" Medic!"

" Penkala, Penkala." she whispered over and over. He was with Bull too earlier in their foxhole, and she redirected her path that way. An explosion rattled her, and she dropped into a roll to the ground, clutching her helmet to her head. Shrapnel flew both directions, and she felt little bits pelt her skin and pepper her helmet.

" Doc!" the voice ripped again, as the girl stumbled to even get her legs operating again. 

" Penkala!" she yelled, as she arrived, noticing Gene already slipping into the available spot. She collapsed in a heap outside of the foxhole.

" It's the artery, I can feel it!" Penkala screamed. She army crawled closer and gripped his shoulders with her hands. 

" Penkala, let go." Gene urged, grasping his upbent leg.

" Alex, you gotta let your hand go." she yelled, another explosion throwing snow over them. 

" It's the goddamn artery!" he yelled again.

" Penkala, loosen your fingers, goddamnit, loosen them now!" Gene yelled. Gene's nerves were spiking, she was afraid he'd end up having his own brain explode. She reached forward and gripped his shoulder. 

" Listen, Penk!" she yelled.

" I'll bleed to death!" he yelled again. 

" Relax your arm, Penky, come on!" Bull yelled, Gene reaching forward to grasp his shaking arm. " It's not the artery."

" I ain't going back, Doc." Penkala stammered. 

" What?" Gene asked.

" I ain't going nowhere, not in this shit." Penkala yelled. 

" You don't want to go out in this shit and you're yelling 'medic'?" Gene yelled.

" I don't need to go back to no aid station." Penkala yelled. 

" You both need to calm down." Charlotte stammered out another barrage of artillery striking the group. " Shit." she muttered.

" Well you're in luck, Penkala. We don't got no aid station." Gene yelled, hurriedly pulling a strangled bandage from his pocket. Charlotte snorted. The barrages seized, and Charlotte let out a small breath. Her heart rate was every where and here abdomen seized again. She let out a groan that didn't go unnoticed by her friends. 

" Penkala, scissors, I need scissors, you got scissors?" Gene pushed.

" What the hell I need scissors for?" he replied snarky. 

" You got your aid kit?" Charlotte snapped, angrily, biting back another groan as she lay on her chest in the cold, grasping the freezing snow in her fingerless gloves. Gene shot her a look. Penkala shoved the aid kit towards Gene, who took it gratefully.

" Right, well you don't need this, not yet, we do." Gene said, looking at Penkala who nodded. Gene stood and came around pulling up the young medic, who let out a confined grimace this time and hunched over slightly, using Gene as a buffer. Gene looked at her with a worried raised brow again. 

" You ok?" he asked, worry seeping into his voice.

" Fine." she wheezed out, her stomach seizing again. 

" I'll get a better wrap for that." she called softly to Penkala, as Gene led the young girl back to the medic foxhole. Gene looked at her again. She looked exhausted, with sunken in dull, eyes, with dark rings underneath them on her extremely pale face. Her arms were crossed over her body, as she hunched with her small frame bent. Her uniform, though, seemed to be larger than normal on her body. She had lost weight, and it was evident by this point. She'd woken up plenty of nights in a row with nightmares that made her sick to her stomach, she threw up, or cramps that pounded her abdomen. She noticed him staring and looked up at him, bringing one hand from her chest to push her helmet from her head.

" Are...are you ok?" he asked.

" Yeah, yeah, just fine, Gene." she said, with a forced smile. Gene was angry and frustrated, and knew Charlotte was the exact same, but she masked it so well, sometimes you never knew what she was feeling. 


	51. sick

_" Sometimes all you can do is smile. Move on with your day, hold back the tears, and pretend you're ok."_

_\- unknown_

***

The two medics slid into the foxhole with Spina, as Charlotte let out another groan, hitting the ground. 

" Who got hit?" Spina asked.

" Penkala." Gene muttered, settling into the hole, keeping an eye as Charlotte curled into a ball in the corner. He searched through his satchel, and pulled supplies from it.

" Alright, here, this is what I want you to do. I want you to take someone, and work your way over to 3rd battalion, alright? You know what we need, bandages, plasma. Whatever you can be, you beg. Alright? And give me some goddamn scissors, I can't get any. And you get yourself a hot meal too, huh?" Gene said with a quick witted spit fire of words. " Go!" Spina jumped up and out of the foxhole, hurrying away as Gene settled in more. He pulled the helmet from his head and looked at Charlotte, silent and curled up. Gene pulled the blanket from it's spot and leaned forward putting it on top of the young medic. She looked towards him, pushing the blanket from her frail body.

" I'm fine." she said quietly. Gene gave her a look. She was stubborn, but the pointed look Gene was giving her, made her pull the blanket up on her body again. Gene leaned forward and placed a hand on the young medic's forehead.

" You're not warm, no fever, but I want you in here 'til dinner." he said softly. Charlotte nodded with a sniffle. They both knew she needed this. This sleep. She hadn't sleep well since days ago in Mourmelon. Gene gave the girl a comforting kiss on the forehead, which made her yawn and then cuddle deeper into the blanket, and gently shut her eyes for rest.

" Charlie." a quiet voice whispering above her. She fluttered her eyelids and slowly sat up, groaning at the signs of her abdomen screaming. She looked up and saw Gene's head poking through the tarp now over top of the foxhole. 

" Dinner's ready, and you need to eat." he said. She nodded groggily, and climbed into the colder atmosphere. She sniffled once she got into the atmosphere and wrapped her arms back around herself as her and Gene walked back towards the food station. The two sat down together next to a larger group of their friends, but decided not to sit in the circle. Charlotte kept on a good face, but didn't let on that she felt terrible. The two sat side by side, Charlotte opting for leaning against the crate that Gene sat on. Gene pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, keeping warm.

" Should have shot Hinkle in the ass," someone cooed from the group. " and he would have shot him in the ass!" Malarkey and Muck were cackling by this point, but Charlotte could only grimace. 

" Hey god bless ya." Babe said, as the food was given out. The group continued talking, and bantering about whoever 'Hinkel' was. Joe, the cook, came by and offered her food but she shook her head, but Gene nodded to it. He turned to the girl and offered her food. She shook her head.

" I feel sick." she muttered. Gene thought, she hasn't eaten in days, and too say she felt sick she would probably end up dry heaving. 

" You need some water." Gene said, handing her a canteen.

" Gene!" she yelled. She looked at him, and he pulled back the canteen. 

" I'm fine." she snapped, standing, gathering her satchel and helmet. She stormed away, suddenly angry for snapping at him. He was a medic, too, and he was supposed to be like this, but she was so overwhelmed and frustrated that she needed a moment. She had no one to vent too, no one that understood.

" Hey! Sunshine!" called a voice and she stopped with a hunch figure and crossed arms seeing that it was Chuck and Talbert. 

" Hey, hey, um what's up?" she asked, wiping at her nose and eyes.

" Bandages." Chuck said, handing her the equipment. 

" Thanks." she said, shoving the material into her pack, and nodding to them.

" Are you ok?" Chuck asked. 

" I'm fine." she said, forcing a small smile on her face. Talbert was watching her and she turned to him, but he looked down. She sighed, maybe she was just insane.

" I gotta go check the others, are you guys staying warm?" she asked. They nodded, and before they could speak again, she was off and moving toward other foxholes. Chuck looked at Talbert, who only looked sadly at him. Talbert only sighed and shook his head. Charlotte suddenly let out a heaving cough, the wet hacking noise echoed, and she was confused as to where it came from. She approached Bull and Penkala's foxhole with a new bandage this time for his wrist.

" Hey Penky, hey Bull." she said quietly, slipping down into the foxhole that was now covered in a big tarp and had a smile fire going inside, warming some food. She huddled next to Penkala.

" How's that wrist, Penky?" she asked him, pulling the bandage from her bag and the small container of antiseptic cream. 

" Could be worse, but I'm fine for now." he answered, rolling up his sleeve and holding his wrist towards her. She carefully undid Gene's hasty wrap, and rubbed some cream onto the wound. The blood had dried, but the skin had begun repairing itself. She carefully began wrapping his wrist, and being carefully not to make any sudden quick movements.

" How're you doing, Bull?" she asked him, eyes on Penkala's wrist.

" Cold, but otherwise, doing fine, Sunshine." he said, sipping his meal in the cup.

" Wanna a sip?" he asked her.

" That'd be lovely, thank you." she said, closing off the wrap on Penkala's wrist. She turned and sipped wonderfully from Bull's 'cup of joe' or basically heated up K-rations. Whatever it was, it warmed her immediately and she sighed in content at finally feeling somewhat warmer. She handed him back the cup and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

" You guys got any other supplies?" she asked them softly.

" Bandages, maybe a thing of morphine." Bull said pulling the objects from his pocket and handing them over.

" Scissors?" she asked. 

" Perconte does," Penkala said handing her a sulphur packet.

" That little bitch." she sneered playfully, sniffling again. " I was just there earlier, and all he handed me was a thing of morphine." The two men chuckled at the young girl, as she climbed out of the foxhole. 

" Stay warm guys." she called back in before closing the flap. She hightailed it toward Perco's foxhole, but was stopped upon hearing Bill's voice.

" Sunshine, that you?" he called. She turned from her advance on Perco and crouched by his foxhole with Buck.

" What's up, sarge?" she asked, wiping her nose.

" I still got the itchin, and every time I pee it's murder." Bill said, " Got anything yet?"

" I'm sorry, Bill, I really am, but I got nothing. We have no influx from Bastogne, but if I manage to hitch a ride there, I'll see what I can do and find you immediately." she said, patting his shoulder.

" How're you holding up, Buck?" she asked the man huddled in the foxhole. " Cold, but doing fine, sunshine." he said with a shivering smile. " Make sure you rest and stay warm too alright?"

" Yes, sir." she said sniffling with a mock salute before turning and hurrying over to Perco who was brushing his teeth.

" Hey, Perco!" she called, crouching by his side as he whipped from brushing his teeth and Skinny looked up from his blanket. 

" Where those scissors?" she asked, reaching towards his bag.

" Doc already came by and got 'em. Watch your paws." he said, tooth brush hanging from his mouth as he snatched his bag back. 

" Gene was here?" she asked, suddenly.

" Yeah, maybe 10 minutes ago." Perconte said, brushing his teeth again. 

" Shit, alright, ok, you guys stay warm." she said standing and taking off in the direction of the medic foxhole. She had to apologize, she knew he was only trying to help her. She slowly crouched, finding their foxhole and sliding down next to him. Gene turned and looked at her surprised, as a round of gunshots rung out through the forest.

" I'm sorry, Gene, I didn't mean to yell, you were only trying to help." she whispered, grasping his shoulder. Gene smiled at her lightly. 

" You needed time, I understand. When someone consistently asks if you're ok, when you just don't want to bothered anymore. It's fine." he said with a nod. She smiled. But then she turned and let out another nasty cough.

" Feeling better?" he asked.

" Eh." she answered with a shrug, pulling the blanket up and over the two. She cuddled into his side and sighed, as more gunshots rang out above them.

" Freakin Perco finally forked over the scissors?" she asked, sniffling.

" You could say so." Gene answered.

" What?" Charlotte asked. Gene winked to her. 

" I launched into the foxhole and tore apart his bag, let's say he wasn't the happiest, but Skinny got a laugh, so I thought it was pretty funny." Gene said. She yawned and let out a small chuckle. 

" Night, Gene." she whispered. ' Night, Charlie." he answered back, curling against her as well. She felt unsettled in her stomach. She launched up form next to Gene, right out of the foxhole and to a nearby bush and proceeded to throw up. It felt forever until she finally stopped, the pain in her abdomen increasing again and again. She sat back again and covered it with snow, sighing. She wiped her mouth and doubtfully ate snow to clean her mouth. She heard footsteps and looked over to see Gene coming over to her quickly, worry all over his face. He crouched by her.

" I'm ok, I will be." she whispered. Gene only sighed and helped the sick girl to her feet, before adjusting her back in the foxhole again and against his warmer body. 


	52. skinny

_" To make a difference in someone's life, you don't have to be brilliant, rich, beautiful, or perfect. You just have to care."_

_\- Mandy Hale_

***

The mortars from the Germans hit Easy once again. Charlotte's heart dropped when she heard the voice calling for a medic.   
  


" Medic!"

" Medic!" 

" Medic!" It was Perconte's voice, loud and clear, as to where she had just been hacking up a lung with her nasty cough, when the mortars started. She assumed Gene was probably on his way there, but raced toward the source anyway. An explosion rattled and she made a dive into the foxhole, crashing in beside Perco and the cold ground. She turned and her heart froze. Skinny was there, shrapnel and sharp metal pieces stuck out of his skin.

" Oh Christ!" Perconte yelled. Charlotte felt like a statue, she was frozen watching a close friend injured and in pain. Skinny looked frozen too, body angled at such a weird position, hands shaking.

" Perconte you getting a jeep?" Gene asked.

" On it, Doc." Perconte said, pulling a radio for himself. 

" Look what they did to my leg!" Skinny groaned, as Gene reached forward to cut open the fabric around Skinny's legs. Charlotte shook her head and leaned forward, cradling Skinny's head in her hands, and gently brushing snow and hair from his face in an effort to calm him down. His face was scrunched up in pain.

" It's ok, Skinny, we got you." she whispered gently, making eye contact with Perconte who's voice was rapid fire over the radio. 

" Stay with me, stay with me." Gene said gently, pulling the fabric now from Skinny's legs. Small whimpers began escaping Skinny's lips and she coddled him closer, keeping a careful eye on the big metal pieces that were revealed to be sticking in his skin. Gene began pulling the shrapnel from Skinny's leg which made a few tears form in her friend's eyes.

" Look at me, Skinny, look at me." she whispered, as his eyes met hers and he cried slightly in pain. 

" Shhh, shhh." she whispered, brushing snow from his hair and cheek. He sucked in a breath and grimaced, focusing on her eyes as more was pulled from the wound. Explosions rattled the entire forest, as Charlotte met Gene's eyes who pulled out some sulphur. Skinny's hands were shaking, so she quickly took them and held them in her own hands, to keep from his nerves getting to Gene. Gene sprinkled the sulphur on the wounds.

" Okay, Sisk, it ain't that bad, ain't that bad." Gene said calmly to the man. 

" Ain't that bad?" Skinny asked somewhat in a daze. Gene pulled a bandage out and began wrapping it around, giving it a tight few pulls as Skinny groaned again in pain. Gene then pulled out the morphine and Skinny's hands shot out of the girl's.

" No, Doc, save the morphine, I can make it. I can make it, save it ok?" Skinny said, adjusting and absentmindedly grasping Charlotte's hand and squeezing it tightly. 

" Okay, alright, let's get him out of here." Gene said shoving the morphine away. Charlotte jumped from the foxhole, grasping Skinny's webbing with help from Gene and Perconte and hauled him up onto the ground as he groaned again in pain. The two men lifted Skinny into a more comfortable position and took off with him, Charlotte at the rear, with spare medical supplies, slowly being shoved into her satchel.

" Where's the goddamn jeep?" Gene yelled as they neared the road.

" I don't know, but I hear it!" Perconte yelled. Someone's legs gave out, and the 3 fell to the ground, but Charlotte was already on Skinny. A scream ripped from Skinny's throat as he fell and Charlotte's heart shattered.

" Aaah, Jesus Christ!" Skinny yelled, as the two men fumbled.

" Oh, Skinny, you've got blood all over my trousers." Perco complained.

" I'm real sorry, Frank." Skinny bit back, sarcastically. A jeep appeared out of the fog as the 3 of them tried to get Skinny up and toward the jeep. 

" Get him up!" Gene yelled, as Perco stood. Charlotte grabbed Skinny's helmet and clutched it close to herself as the two men carried him towards the jeep.

" Tell Spina I went in for plasma." Gene said to Charlotte who stopped and looked at him, as they placed Skinny on the stretcher in the front of the vehicle. 

" Gene..." she whispered, her voice cracking at the end as she clutched Skinny's helmet and watched him reel in pain. " I can't leave him." Gene looked at the young medic, who surprisingly had fresh tears in her eyes, as she watched Skinny struggle, and clutch his helmet like a teddy bear.

" Come on." Gene said taking her arm as the two climbed into the jeep. There arrived to Bastogne in 5 minutes, the 3 miles zipping by quickly. 

" All the tanks, artillery, are pulled back to here. " the driver stated to Gene who nodded, and to her. " We've got no back up beyond Bastogne, this is it. The Krauts captured the 326th medical and they took everybody. Doctors, medics, the whole shebang. We got nothin'." Her heart raced as they neared the aid station. The buildings were badly bombed, fires, and extra snow turned grey was everywhere, and people wandered the streets aimlessly.

" They're giving the boys hooch for the pain." the driver said. They arrived, making the stop sudden as two men came out with a stretcher. Charlotte immediately jumped down, and got to Skinny's feet, Gene at the other end, as they picked Skinny up and placed him on the stretcher, as he groaned, and screamed again. 

" He took a mortar hit, watch the leg." Gene said as they adjusted him.

" Careful with him." Charlotte warned as Skinny groaned in pain as the stretcher jostled. 

" Yeah watch the leg." Skinny pleaded, weakly and so softly his voice cracked.

" Get him in." Gene said, looking carefully at his counterpart, his heart dropping seeing her so torn up at the sight. He could tell she was putting up a strong guard, but it was slowly cracking under the sickness and exhaustion and pain. Everything was just a lot for her at that moment and he felt bad for the girl. He placed a hand on her back as the two made way forward and she almost didn't recognize he was guiding her along. Skinny was practically her brother, and he knew that this pained the young medic to see someone close to her get injured like this. The two medics followed the stretcher inside and through the main archway where a few minor injured soldiers stood. They were everywhere. They entered down a staircase and Charlotte's heart lodged in her throat as she saw the rows and rows of wounded soldiers as they descended the steps. 

" Jesus Christ." Charlotte said, her eyes sweeping over the hundreds of injured currently in the tiny room.

" Oh, no, no, no, here, put him here!" an accented voice called to the stretcher bearers as they adjusted to put Skinny where the nurse called them to. A pretty nurse came forward, with clearly high authority pointing to where Skinny should go. 

" Yes ma'am." the soldier called, as the two lifted Skinny onto the table. Gene looked to Charlotte as she slowly pulled off her helmet, placed them by Skinny's current cot and walked over to him, in a daze. It was like the realization was hitting her that not everybody they started with would finish with them and close friends could get hit with something any day. " Is he bad?" the nurse asked Gene, the more stable one at the moment.

" No, lower leg wound, no morphine." Gene said with a nod, careful eye watching Charlotte draw closer to Skinny's side. He groaned as the nurse turned and lifted the bandage and took a look at it. 

" Nurse, have you got plasma I can-" Gene started but was cut off.

" Wait, please." the nurse said turning and hurrying off. Gene backed off and looked around before moving back to Skinny. Charlotte gave a sad smile to Skinny, a placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. She then looked over her shoulder again, distracted by the large amount of injured and dying soldiers that were still underneath here and not evacuated. 

" What the hell?" she mouthed to Gene. He found a medic standing nearby and walked over to him.

" Hey what's going on here, why aren't these men evacuated?" Gene asked him.

" We can't evacuate, we're cut off." was the simple reply. " This is as far as it goes." Gene then darted left and his eyes wandered. Charlotte looked at Skinny, sadly again, in pain, and sighed in defeat. Skinny wouldn't come back for a while, if at all, it the injury was detrimental. Footsteps came by and Charlotte turned to see the nurse approach with a bottle of liquid, and pouring it into a cup. Charlotte helped Skinny sit up as she took the glass and another nurse came over and began assessing the wound on his leg. The two women spoke to each other in French as the blonde nurse handed him the cup of liquid. Charlotte knew the driver was right. Full blown alcohol. The nurses were right about his wound, it wasn't urgent compared to the others around them. Skinny sipped it and it hit his system immediately. Charlotte reached up and cupped his cheek nervously, as he pulled from the drink. He stared into her eyes, mouth hanging open slightly.

" I'm in heaven, Doc." he stated turning to look at Gene who could only smile for the young medic's worry over Skinny. 

" Nurse?" Gene asked.

" This way." the nurse said, as Gene squeezed Charlotte's shoulder and followed after the blonde one. She turned her head back to Skinny, knowing she had to leave soon. He finished the drink and placed the empty cup down, the other nurse taking it. She clutched his hand tightly. 

" I'll see you again. Ok?" she whispered, feeling her voice crack at the end. Skinny smiled at the young medic.

" I will, sunshine, I know." he whispered back, clutching her hand tightly. He sat up and reached up running his hand over her unruly braid, until reaching the end and twisting the hair between his fingers. She stared at him. He then took her hand and kissed the top of it gently. 

" Thank you, sunshine." he whispered. She held back her trembling lip and put on the best smile she could at the moment. She knew Gene must be finishing up, so she looked back at Skinny. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently.

" You're practically my brother, Skinny and I love you ok? You'll make it through this." she whispered. She then untangled her hand and reached down to pick up both their helmets before looking tearfully at Skinny again. Just a few weeks ago, they were sitting at breakfast together and talking happily, now they were here. The two had grown close, and seeing him go was upsetting. 

" I love you too, sunshine. I'll make it back to Easy, I promise." he said gently. She nodded, and forced another smile onto her face. She didn't want to leave him here alone, but she had to. She had to go back to the boys. She turned and began up the stares, looking one last time at Skinny before reaching the outside world. She let a tear crawl down her cheek this time, before quickly wiping it away and shaking her emotions from her system. A cough raked her system, again, leaving her throat dry and cracked. She shook her head and caught a ride. She leaned against it lightly, waiting for Gene to appear with supplies. She was going to have to start accepting the fact that her friends now might possibly be starting to get injured easier, especially with all the Kraut artillery. Everyone was at that type of risk at the moment and she knew it would be hard to accept that, but it was the truth. She looked up and saw Gene emerging from the aid station, a box of medical supplies in his hands as he neared her. The driver came rushing over and took the box from Gene's hands as he darted off, and pulled boots from the side that seemingly looked ready to be taken.

" Eugene!" a voice called, and Charlotte turned as she was getting up into the jeep, noticing Gene turn too. It was the pretty blonde haired nurse. She stopped a few feet in front of him and tossed something his way, which he caught and peered at. 

" Chocolat." she said, " pour vous." She smiled gently at them, and then walked over to Charlotte, pulling a small bottle of medicine from her pocket. She handed the capsule to Charlotte before turning and heading back towards the aid station. Gene turned, jumping up into the truck with a small smile on his features, as Charlotte stared in shock at the medicine in her hands. It was exactly what she needed for her cramps. She looked at Gene, who was looking at the coverings of his chocolate bar package, yet she had the sneaking suspicion that he had something to do with it. 


	53. a patrol

_" And sometimes I have kept my feelings to myself, because I could find no language to describe them in."_

_\- Jane Austen_

***

The jeep drove back towards the forest and as they neared Easy Company's post, Charlotte noticed a group assembled at Father Maloney's mass. She raised a brow in confusion as her and Gene jumped down from the truck and moved towards them. She noticed Spina turning and making way towards his fellow medics.

" Battalion wanted a reconnaissance patrol." he said, " Kraut hunting." Gene stared after the group before shoving the box into Spina's hands.

" Alright, I'll go, take these." Gene said, before glancing at the unusually quiet Charlotte. 

" And uh, Spina, give the boots to Joe Toye, tell them they're a nine." he said, loading the boots on top. Gene turned to Charlotte as Spina trotted away. Gene gently wrapped his arm over his friend's shoulder and gave her a squeeze before nodding his head in the direction the patrol had moved in. She smiled lightly and followed after Gene. They arrived at the sight of the paratroopers gearing up, and Martin with Peacock discussing their plan of attack.

" Alright that's it, let's move out!" called Peacock as the two medics arrived. 

" Tactical columns, gentlemen!" Martin called to the group. Martin spun around at the sound of footsteps and was already speaking in a rushed tone.

" Doc, Sunshine, it's a combat patrol. Why don't you two stay back and keep both your asses out of trouble, huh? " Martin advised them, lightly pushing a stubborn Gene back. 

" Yes, sergeant." Gene answered with a nod, watching the men leave. Charlotte nodded.

" Yeah." said Martin, patting their shoulders and turning heading off with the group. Charlotte watched as the group, big as a normal sized platoon, left them without a medic. They were medics, so they were going to be on edge watching them leave, and they had their doubts at these notions at the moment. Another one of Charlotte's wet, rattling coughs, erupted from her system, causing Gene to look at her confused, as she did so. 

" Hey, you ok?" he asked, putting a hand to her shoulder as she sucked in a heaving breath.

" Fine." she wheezed out, clearing her throat and sniffling again. The two sat down side by side in the snow against a tree, and at the moment the two were alone and it let their minds think. 

" Were you ok today, with Skinny?" Gene asked, turning to the quiet girl. She looked up at him, under the rim of her helmet. She shrugged and didn't say a word. Gene turned to face her and put a gentle hand on her back.

" He's going to be fine, he'll come back." Gene said gently, rubbing small circles on the girl's back. She nodded, and then sniffled slightly. No words were spoken, but Charlotte lent in slightly to the touch. 

" Merci Gene." she whispered. He smiled.

" I'm always here, Charlie." he whispered softly. 

" I know, thank you, Gene." she whispered, " I'm just realizing that anybody, even our closest friends can get hit any day and we may have to get used to that. It was just surprising when it was Skinny, he's like my older brother. You all are, and I'm just scared for what might happen in the future."

" I am, too, Charlie. I'm worried, too." Gene said softly. A crack echoed nearby, but it was only a group of soldiers walking by, and chatting amongst themselves. The two medics looked at each other and sat on the balls of their feet, eyes expectant staring forward. Charlotte bit her lip, as it soon became sore and red, staring forward, awaiting whatever was about to happen next. The snow picked up, becoming thick and heavy, which made Charlotte shiver, and let out another whooping cough, the rattled her core again. She sniffled and shook her head. She felt like absolute crap and reminded herself to take the medicine the kind nurse had given her. She looked to Gene, the snow falling in silently as the he sat stone face, eyebrows scrunched as he stared forward. An explosion went off, and Charlotte's head slowly turned to the direction it came from. It was silent. Suddenly, gunfire ripped through the forest, and yells and hollers followed. Charlotte tensed, her body making her stand, but she crouched again. She wasn't going to run out into the battle, when she was told not too. She stayed still, anxiously staring forward, ready to jump at the first signs of someone coming forward. She'd lost too many people to injuries and death, and didn't want to have to do it again too soon. 

" I gotta go." she whispered to herself, but Gene held her back. Martin had told them to stay put, and he also didn't want to see one of his favorite people get hurt. Suddenly a figure appeared from the fog and the distant gunshots and slowly came running towards the two nervous medics. They shot up from the ground, and were on him immediately. It was Peacock.

" What's happening, sir?" Gene called, his voice anxious.

" We're pulling back, we made contact." Peacock answered. And he left? Leaving the other men?

" I gotta get to the C.P." Peacock said, slightly out of breath. Gene watched as the man walked by and then turned to Charlotte. 

" Gene, I gotta go." she whispered, grasping his arm. Gene looked into her eye and saw the young girl, he'd seen on the first day. Terrified, yet brave, courageous and wanting to do anything she was willing.

" I can't let you do that, Charlie, please, stay here with me. I can't have you hurt." Gene said. She looked at him with sad eyes. 

" Ok," she whispered.

" I can't have you hurt." Gene whispered. She nodded, and then looked away and coughed. Gene sighed, lighting a cigarette and smoking it next to her. She huddled closer to him for the warmth that came from it. All the sudden, the gunfire picked up and yells came through the forest. And people emerged, and Charlotte's heart pounded louder and harder. George Luz appeared and as he raced forward he watched the young medic slowly rise to her feet from next to Gene, as a man fell next to him, shot by the enemy. Gene stuck the smoke in between his teeth, and followed after the young girl. She collapsed next to the fallen man as Gene crashed down next to her. As the two medics addressed the wounded man, the men were setting back up at a position to fire back at the Krauts through the forest. Charlotte was silent, working alongside Gene as Luz spoke frantically into his radio. She helped Gene turn the body over and open up the clothing to get to the gunshot on his chest. Her hands immediately went to the source of the blood, as Gene pulled a bandage from his packings. They were silent in this affair. 

" Okay, got you a jeep, Doc." Luz called gently to them.

" Martin!" a voice called, and suddenly Nixon was standing there, and Charlotte had to squint up from her work to see him properly. She hadn't seen or talked to him in a such a long time from the hectic medic schedule, that him popping up surprised her. 

" Sir!" Martin yelled back, collapsing to the ground and turning to the intelligence officer.

" What's going on?" Nixon yelled, his eyes everywhere, widening at the headcount total. 

" They got Julian!" Martin answered.

" He's still alive!" Babe yelled.

" We don't know that!"

" We gotta go get him, sir!" Babe yelled nervously. 

" Did you hit an O.P or their line?" Nixon called back, noticing the medics rushed work on a paratrooper on the ground.

" Their line, sir!" Martin answered, his eyes also checking the medics. 

" We've gotta go back, sir, get Julian out of there!" Babe yelled, but she knew as she put on sulphur that it was no use for the poor replacement. He was probably dead, from bleeding to death and being shot at mercilessly.

" No, fall back." Nixon said. 

" We lost Peacock!" someone else called, but Nixon said he was back at C.P. The smoke hung from Gene's mouth as he worked feverently on the patient, and by this point Charlotte sat back against Luz and sighed.

" We gotta go back, Doc." came Luz's gentle voice. Charlotte jumped to her feet and came around grabbing the man's webbing. Gene flipped the soldier over and injected morphine into his shoulder. 

" Doc, we've gotta move now, Doc, come on, let's go!" Luz called.

" Doc, now let's go!" Luz yelled, as the 3 of them pulled the paratrooper up to a higher position. The carried the man away, making quick work of evacuating without talking. Luz noticed how quiet the two medics were, unusual for Charlotte however, and made note to check on her later. Gunshots rung out behind them, as they moved closer towards where a jeep was coming. They heaved the replacement onto the stretcher as it then roared off towards Bastogne again. Charlotte let another wet cough escape her and as she inhaled a crackle signaled in her chest, making her cough up mucus. She spat it onto the ground, only before coughing again. She cleared up and finally was able to breath again through an extremely stuff nose. She turned and looked at Gene who was staring at her. He was going to tell her, but being the stubborn girl she was, he held back and shoved his head in the direction where the other men were currently going. The two medics walked side by side, Gene sitting on a crate as Charlotte moved towards Martin. She didn't want to see Babe's look or any of the looks she was being given. She was about to speak when she turned and saw their former CO, Captain Winters approaching the two. 

" We couldn't get to him, Captain." Martin said softly. Julian, they couldn't reach the poor boy, who was now dead. " We tried, Babe tried," he looked to Charlotte with her puppy dog eyes, " we couldn't get to him." Winters looked at him and then Charlotte. She looked distraught by all this, yet angry but he could only think back to Toccoa and Sobel's training and how she had acted there, showing that it was definitely preparing her for this. Charlotte sat closer to Gene in the quietness of the moment. She looked up, placing a gentle fingerless glove hand on Gene's knee, and rubbed it. Winters, now sitting in the group of men, turned and looked to Charlotte now as she gave a hopeful smile to the silent Gene. He was proud to have her in the company. Like a little sister that was always there to hug you better, or to crack a joke to brighten your spirits. Of course at the moment her sad features didn't go unnoticed by the Captain, but the reassurance she gave the ranking medic, made him settle down. Charlotte felt staring, eyes burning through her and turned to meet Winter's stare. She smiled at him lightly. She looked over and then smiled at Gene and he managed a small smile her way. Babe's cough sounded worse though, similar to hers, at the moment, and just at the thought, she let out another wet, mucus filled cough, so bad that a couple of the men threw her worried looks, but she waved them off. She gladly accepted this time when Gene offered a canteen of water.

Babe left looking rather distraught about Julian, so when he left, Charlotte made a mental note to visit him tonight even for a few minutes longer as she made her rounds. That night, as snow fell heavy, Charlotte raced in the snow her feet light as clouds. Gene had told her to rest, but she needed to be warm, and sitting in a foxhole wasn't going to accomplish that. So she crawled out, letting another cough escape her system as she did so, and then quickly moved under the darkness of the night. She jumped over some lose branches and then stopped for a quick breath. She stopped and looked out towards the Germans. She imagined what life was like back home at the moment. She imagined that the Christmas decorations were going up, and that the family was going out to get a tree. Her sister was probably worrying about how much money she had to spare for her friend's Christmas gifts. She tried to think of her parents, sitting together with steaming mugs of tea in their hands, thinking of their three children out in this war. She wouldn't be getting any gift this year, accept her life and living past each day. So, she got on her knees and prayed. She hadn't done so in so long and as she did so, she prayed for so much she thought God wouldn't forgive her. But she knew, this was his plan for her, he always had one, and she had faith that she was on the right path towards something greater.

" God, I haven't talked to you in a long time, it's been so long." she whispered, hands clasped together. 

" I, uh, I just want to thank you for saving my life more than once on this journey that I'm on. I feel I've strayed from you in the past few months with everything that's happened. I pray for ma and pa, back home alone, worrying over my brothers and I. I really want them to be ok, I haven't heard from them in weeks, and with constant updates from battalion. I pray for Gene, he's so stressed, God, I hope you've been listening to him. I pray for Skinny, he got...he got injured recently and he promised he'd find Easy again and I hope his words are true. Please, god. I pray for Liebgott. He's Jewish and the war's taken a toll on him, and he's so cold, so cold in too many ways. I pray for Winters and Nixon and Lipton. They deserve the world for getting up this far. I pray for Speirs, whom I have yet to see in a while since he came in and aided me after I was attacked, but I hope the man that I know is ok. I pray for every man in Easy that has to go through this, this torture and absolute hell that we've been thrust into. But I know you wanted this and this is your plan for us that I have to follow. I know you wanted this, but God why? Why is this happening? Why do you want this to happen to us. Berlin by Christmas my ass, God. This war won't be over until it's said it's over. I pray for everything and everyone." She stood at the end of the prayer and looked out onto where the Germans were, practically waiting to kill them. She turned from the spot, happy with the time she got to thank God, and moved to do her rounds. It was quiet, the only sound, the icy wind blowing through the forest and the snow covered trees. Her and Gene had talked earlier after dinner was over, about Babe, and that they should check on him tonight, so that's what they were doing, running around like mad men trying to find him. Luz found her, as he was moving from a different foxhole and did the promise he had kept to himself and asked her how she was doing.

" I'm ok, George, I promise. Go get some rest and stay warm." she said, with a soft smile. 

" It looks like I should be saying that to you." George said.

" I'm ok, I'm just looking for Babe, he's been having a rough time after Julian." she said sadly. 

" I saw him with Spina if that's any help." George said to her. She nodded sadly and forced out a smile. " And you might want to check on Joe Toye, looks like frostbite got the best of him."

" Oh, shit." she muttered, running a gloved hand over her face. 

" Thanks, Luz, I'll see you around." she said and then turned and hopped off through the snow like a bunny. Luz watched her go, the concern for her building but he let it go. He had to trust her. She found Joe Toye, but Gene was already there seemingly reprimanding him and she wasn't about to get involved. So she went and checked the foxholes. She checked Babe's hole, and he wasn't there, which sent her heart pounding as she raced through the forest looking through other foxholes to find him. She hurried back to the medic foxhole, knowing Babe and Spina had been seen together a day ago and decided maybe he came here because this is where all the medics were. She slid into the foxhole, closing the flap and turned to find Babe, with Spina's arm wrapped around him tightly like an older brother trying to comfort his younger brother. Charlotte's heart shattered at the sight as she slid in next to Babe, underneath the warm blanket and curled against his side. And she took his hand in hers and kept a warm clasp on it. Suddenly the flap opened again and the solemn group looked up to see it was Gene, who noticed the young girl's head poking up slightly from the big blanket over the 3 of them. Gene slid in next to Charlotte, pulling some of the blanket over him and looked to Babe. Gene's smile fell as he looked at Babe, who was completely distraught. Gene mulled over the materials and supplies in his bag

" Heffron." Gene whispered, pointing a chocolate bar in his direction as the 3 medics looked at Babe who sadly had the slightest reaction. Gene pulled back, taking the bar of chocolate and breaking off a tiny piece for Babe, and holding it toward him, gently saying his name, which got his head moving. 

" Eat it." whispered Gene holding it towards Babe. Babe took it and ate a small piece of it, chewing slowly, a spit of gunfire ripping off outside.

" Good." whispered Charlotte to him, squeezing his hand. 

" Perfect." Gene mumbled tiredly under his breath. 

" I promised him, if he got hit, I'd get his stuff and bring it to his ma, you know?" Babe suddenly spoke up, his voice cracking slightly at the end. " Now the fucking Krauts will strip him." Gene immediately was speaking calmly to him.

" Hey, no. It's ok-"

" It's not!" Babe practically hollered, Charlotte squeezing the distressed man's hand. " It's not okay. We should've got to him." Charlotte felt her heart drop further into her chest. She had tried to get to the young boy as well, and it only made her feel more guilty at the fact that she couldn't reach him. Babe started coughing as he lay for warmth more against Spina as both Gene and Charlotte made eye contact. His cough continued to sound bad, but the thing that scared the four the most, even distraught Babe, was Charlotte's wheezing, wet, mucus cough that followed, so much so that she had to sit up. Once she finished she laid back down against Gene with a pitiful sigh.

" I'm ok." she had whispered, she knew she wasn't, but it was the only way to keep her boys safe. An hour later, a signal flare shot into the sky above Easy Company, shining bright and momentarily waking Charlotte from her slumber against Gene's shoulder. A few gunshots followed the occasion and she groaned lightly, adjusting herself. Babe had finally fallen asleep and was out-cold to the world. Spina spoke up suddenly.

" Hey, what do you call those people again?" Spina asked turning to Gene, who looked over at him with his eyes. " Those Cajun healers?"

" Traiteurs." Gene said gently. " You know, my grandma was a traiteurs." 

" Your grandmother?"

" Uh-huh."

" No shit?"

" Well, she was." Gene said, " Laid her hands on people and cured 'em. Took away sickness, cancer, you name it." 

" Your grandma did that?" Gene nodded. " Wow, you're shitting me."

" I remember she used to pray a lot."

" Yeah, I guess she had to." Charlotte smiled from Gene's shoulder.

" Talked to God about the pain she pulled out. Asked him to...carry it away. That's what she did." Gene explained with a small smile. 

" Jesus." muttered Spina. " I'm still trying to figure why they piked me for a medic." Spina said. " God knows, snap of a finger and just like that you're a medic. I've had enough playing doctor." Charlotte spoke up.

" I wasn't supposed to be a combat medic." she said softly at first but the two had heard her. 

" What do you mean, kid? You're one of the best?" Spina said.

" My best friend, Mary-Jane, and I , we applied to be in the Nurse Corps, but I got a letter back from the War Department saying I was being sent to Fort Benning, request of Colonel Sink for my qualifications as medical personnel, he wanted me as a combat medic." she said softly, yawning. 

" Well, kid, I can't imagine having anyone else. I'm glad it's you." Spina said with a tiny smile. She smiled back.

" Me too." whispered Gene to the girl who smiled and snuggled closer for warmth. By that point, she had fallen asleep.


	54. supply drop

_" Sometimes we need someone to simply be there...not to fix anything or do anything in particular, but just to let us feel we are supported and cared about."_

_\- unknown_

***

Heavy breathing woke her from her position against Gene's shoulder. She opened her half-shut eyes and looked to Gene and saw him breathing heavily, like coming from a bad dream and she immediately placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. She saw that everyone had little pink noses and felt her own nose in that same condition. 

" Joe." whispered Gene, and she looked at him confused. Liebgott? Toye? What was he talking about? But he kept repeating his name, and he, in a daze, began pushing the blanket from his lap, and onto to Charlotte who began rubbing her eyes with his fingerless gloved finger. Gene pushed up and out the foxhole, making Charlotte crack her aching bones in all directions and follow him out into the icy blast of air. Gene stood and stopped when he noticed Charlotte climbing out after him. She stood and looked at Gene, looking cold as she had ever been, but a small smile on her pale face. Gene nodded his head to the left and the two medics walked close together side by side after having actually rested for once, and gotten more than 20 minutes of sleep. But then suddenly, she felt warmth on her skin, and she felt it growing. She stopped looking up at the sky, where blue peaked through the snow capped trees and rays of sun, sunshine rays peaked down onto the surface of the Earth.

" Gene!" she squealed and he stopped and turned to see the girl pointing at the sky, he eyes alive more than he'd seen in days, and he smile lighting up her entire face. Just as he turned up to the sky, the blue sky and sun peaked through just as American planes shot overhead. Cheers from the men went up everywhere and Charlotte's own cheering. People started racing towards the clearing, and a giddy Charlotte decided to follow, Gene on her tail as the cheering and whoops continued. A few gunshots rang out of pure joy, as red smoke began to explode in the opening, signaling the drop for supplies. The men raced out into the clearing smiles crawling all over their faces, as they looked to the sky and the planes overhead. A second group of planes came shooting through however and their shots aimed straight for the group of soldiers standing on the forest edge. Yet of course, the air force wouldn't recognize them. Charlotte darted back inside the safety of the forest as she saw Lipton yank Gene back towards her. She gently caught the ranking medic by the arm and gave him a gentle giddy smile yet again in his direction. Some men even began shooting at the planes, but voices, including Lip's called on them to " Cease Fire ". 

" Cease fire, goddamnit!" Lipton yelled where he crouched with Gene and Charlotte.

" Sergeant, I don't understand, it was our own planes." Gene said exasperated toward Lipton. 

" Shh!" Lipton said, and the 3 looked up to the sky as C-47s flew gently overhead.

" C-47s." she said to the two, peering up at the planes with curious eyes. She would never forget jumping out of them on D-Day. 

" They're bringing supplies, it's a drop!" Lipton called, " It's a drop, come on!" Lipton shot up with Gene and tugged against the young medic's sleeve. This time they made it to the small town of Bastogne in 4 minutes 39 seconds, in those 3 miles faster than the 5 minutes before. This time Gene and Charlotte came with a whole squad to gather supplies, as well as Lipton. She scratched her head as they pulled up out front of the aid station and everyone unloaded.

" Alright, help the Docs." Lipton said to the men. " The rest of you come with." Charlotte turned to Gene.

" Help me grab a few things in here real quick and then come back out here to get some other stuff." he explained as the two medics hurried side by side into the aid station. Charlotte descended the steps of the church turned aid station, and her eyes widened at the large amounts of people still remaining, evacuated. She followed Gene into one of the back rooms, and grunted as he handed her quite a heavy box. She watched Gene begin to fill another box with supplies so she patted him on the shoulder as he turned and looked at her.

" I'm gonna head out, I'll be at the truck when you're ready." she said, and he gave her a hopeful smile and a nod. She hurried out of the room, giving one final glance to the aid station and hurried up the stairs. She emerged to fresh air and began hurrying around to different supply packages that had fallen to the ground. She pulled one open and almost cried tears of joy when she found packages of morphine and sulphur and bandages. She stuffed them into her pack, taking extra for Gene and Spina, before moving onto the next one where there were coats, and blankets which she hurried over to the jeep with. She even found a few K-rations hiding in a few of the packages and snatched them to, pushing them into her satchel. She was walking back towards the aid station to see what was keeping Gene, but stopped when she saw Gene and Renee sitting outside talking quietly together, looking both fairly distraught.

She pushed the crate of bandages she'd picked up from another package of supplies, onto the truck and hurried away again, pulling a few pairs of boots that sat in a pile together trying to find lefts and rights. When she arrived back at the jeep, Gene was standing there, helmet on his head, a few dried pieces of blood on his finger nails, and a rather solemn face. She didn't want to say a word to him, she'd talk to him later, so she went up, and put a gentle hand on his arm, and squeezed it gently to tell him she's there for him. She received a small smile back and that was all she needed. The two finally got back to Easy, later that night after continuing to go through the town of Bastogne in search for supplies, most of the time coming up empty handed because the supplies were already taken. Charlotte had let out plenty of coughs through the entire trip, but was glad that the pills from Renee, the nurse, had finally diminished the period cramping pains. Charlotte was on her way to her foxhole, when she passed by CP and heard her name being called from that place. She turned and hurried into it, getting some type of cover from the wind and the chill that it brought. She stood, saluting Winters and Nixon.

" At ease." Winters said, with a small nod. She stood loosely in front of him. 

" How are you, Charlotte?" he asked her, warming up whatever he had in his canteen.

" Doing fine, sir. Supplies came in and the medics have been able to resupply some of their stocks. Gene and I were able to give out some boots, coats and blankets." she said. Winters smiled at the girl lightly, but then shook his head. 

" How are you, Charlotte?" he asked her, and she knew he wanted an honest answer. She cleared her throat, swallowing a cough.

" Fine, uh, sir, I'm doing fine." she said softly with a forced smile. 

" Have you taken any medication for your cough?" he asked her, handing her the cup of whatever he was making.

" There's been none, I've been giving it all to the men, sir. They're my priority." she said, sipping the liquid which she then discovered was coffee. She licked her lips, savoring the taste and sighed to herself. 

" When you get the chance, please take a small bit." Winters said as she handed back the cup.

" Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." she said and saluted the man. Winters smiled and nodded to the girl who turned and hurried out back into the cold, another cough following as she disappeared. Charlotte slid back into the foxhole with Gene, the night air falling quickly as well. Gene looked up, with a smile her way and she knew why. He'd found plasma. They'd gone days without plasma, and now they finally had a tube. Then she coughed, and it rattled her entire system. Gene was watching the young medic, slightly concerned. She hacked into her arm, over and over again, until he throat was too sore to cough anymore, and she'd gotten everything from her lungs. Finally, she yakked up mucus, and regretfully stood to spit the mucus outside onto the snow. She came back inside and sat down with a grunt. 

" When are you gonna finally rest for me, to get rid of that cough?" he asked the girl, leaning forward. She waved him off.

" When I get the chance, but I'm fine, it's just a cough." she said with a nod, but Gene wasn't convinced at all. He watched her, and her eyes wavered in his gaze. Gene watched his friend. He remembered looking at her a few days ago, seeing the exhaustion and pure helplessness. He'd seen when Skinny was taken away. He'd seen the look of fear and failure and utter hopelessness, like she'd never see him again, and he felt his heart break at the sight of his young colleague. 

" How are you feeling otherwise?" he asked the girl softly. She shrugged, and then snuggled into his side more.

" I'm not doing good, Gene, and I know it. I've been trying to hide that, but I really am not.." she whispered softly. She wrapped his tiny gloved hands around his forearm and snuggled closer, and Gene knew that she was right. He knew she was not doing well at all and he felt bad that there was nothing he could do but hold her as she struggled. She sighed, and then looked at Gene from her position. He was battle fatigued, there was no doubt about that. The stress wasn't helping it either, and he only looked more exhausted and sleep deprived with every waking day. She didn't want to overthink, she didn't want to have to guess, and she told herself that repeatedly through her sleepless night. She had been up coughing most of the night, mucus finding its way up through her throat, and there was nothing to use to break up the mucus lodged in her lungs. Gene had been there, but eventually, she told him to move to another foxhole, so that she wouldn't disturb him every 5 minutes, waking up and coughing every second. The Germans, the next morning, decided it was a fine day to roll in their tanks against Easy who had already lost enough men. She sat next to Gene, her cough now sounding worse by the second, but she didn't let that stop her. She felt the wind blowing greatly, and heard the tank engines rolling forward. They broke through the forest barrier on the opposite side and Charlotte felt more frozen by the second. 

" Hey Docs, it's gonna get busy, you two." Lipton said, racing past them huddled against each other. She sighed, which launched another hack, that lasted longer than normal. She heaved deeper breaths and continued too, and then finally spit out the mucus, whipping her mouth. Gene looked at her gently, but she only shook her head.

" Hold your fire, boys. Don't let'em, draw you out." Lipton called to the men with their guns in foxholes aimed at the Krauts. 

" Hold your fire!" a loud voice yelled over the men.

" Stay ready boys." Lipton said gently again. Lipton continued to run forward further, calling commands to the men. Oncoming explosions from the Kraut tanks started firing towards Easy. Charlotte sniffled, her nose red, and fiddled with her medic band, an old habit coming back to her. Explosions began to rattle them in entirety. 

" Smoky's hit, medic!" Alley yelled suddenly. But Charlotte didn't move, she felt frozen in place as the call for a medic rang out louder. Spina slid into the whole next to the battle fatigued medics.

" Come on, Eugene, Charlotte, let's go! Come on, let's go!" Spina yelled. Gene reacted, but Charlotte was frozen. 

" Okay, go!" Gene yelled, pushing Charlotte up from her stiff position. She moved coldly towards where More and Alley who were bringing Smokey forward and farther away from the very front of the line.

" Doc! Medic!" repeated calls rang out, as the two medics came forward. 

" Smoke!" Gene called as he neared.

" I can't feel my legs, Gene!" Smokey cried out as Gene crouched over him, Charlotte sliding on the snow onto his side, and placing her hand to his head, and smoothing back his hair, gently cooing to him. 

" Sunshine?!" he practically cried, his voice cracking.

" I'm here, Smoke." she called. 

" Take it easy!" Gene said firmly.

" Our foxhole, get the plasma, now!" Gene yelled, pointing to Charlotte. She stood up and took off toward their foxhole. She jumped in, and pulled that tube of plasma Gene had managed to pick up and raced back towards Gene, sliding in next to him, as the machine guns ripped off behind them. Charlotte, began warming the plasma in between her hands as Gene pulled his scissors from his pack and sulfa so he could reach the wound. The explosions went off around the medics, but the two kept their focus. He scrapped the scissors and began using his fingers to rip open the fabric of Smokey's clothes near his bicep. Smokey was panicking, his face full of fear, and whimpers escaping his mouth. 

" Hey Smoke, you gotta focus on my face ok?" she called gently, rubbing the plasma bottle, hoping to see it flowing.

" Sunshine!" he cried out, and she looked worriedly to Gene who was ripping open the sulfa packet. She grunted, pushing Smokey into sitting position, as Gene quickly poured the sulfa and then discarded it, wrapping it up with the large bandage. She attached the multiple tubes, as Gene continued to wrap the dazed Smokey, shoving on in his lips, as she pulled medical tape and began wrapping the tubes with their attachments. She glanced up, seeing the Germans advancing, their tanks moving forward, and their infantrymen. Gene swung to the other side and looked up. 

" Sergeant Lipton!" he yelled, continuing to wrap his arm into a makeshift sling. Lipton crashed against the two and Charlotte looked up, the tube in her mouth as she wrapped medical tape around the plasma.

" Docs, we gotta get the hell out of here!" Lipton yelled. Gene leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Smokey to finish the sling. 

" Stay with us, Gordon!" Lip said, smacking Smokey's cheeks, " Stay with us! We gotta get the hell out of here!"

" I got the plasma, Gene!" Charlotte yelled, and Gene nodded to her, as both Gene and Lipton grabbed Smokey and began hauling him back. Charlotte shot forward, the plasma tube in her hands, warming it with her hands over and over, the insertion tube in her mouth still. The machine gun fire continued to rip off around them, as Charlotte raced forward. The 3 of them made it back behind the lines, and Charlotte finally turned to assist them the plasma insertion tube still in her teeth. 

" Stop, we've gotta stop." Gene huffed out. She slid down next to the two, and pulled the tourniquet form between her teeth letting out a huff, and a wet cough to follow.

" Alright." Lipton said, as they dropped the men. Gunshots rang out in the distance. She adjusted herself next to Smokey's arm, and pulled up his sleeve to put in the insertion tube. She handed the tube to Lipton, and then focused back on her duty. She adjusted his arm in her lap, pushing the insertion tube back between her teeth. Lipton kept repeating gentle smooth tones to Smokey trying to calm him as Charlotte focused on her work. She aimed two fingers to find the vein for the tube. She tapped it multiple times.

" Hurry, Doc." called Lipton.

" I know, I know." she mumbled through the tourniquet. She pinched the area where the vein was, and slowly inserted the tip of the needle. 

" Lip?"

" Yeah, buddy?"

" You're standing on my hand."

" Sorry, bud." Charlotte inserted the tube, with quiet instruction in her mind of how she did it in training. Gene was assessing his shoulder again, as she placed the tape on the two sides of the tube to hold it in place. Lip went running away a jeep approaching quickly. 

" Hey, hey, give us a hand!" Lip yelled, as she took the plasma from Gene and held it up straight. She finished inserting and adding the tape where it was needed before rubbing her hand on the plasma again.

" I got you a ride, Doc." Lipton said, running up to her side. 

" Thanks, Lip." she called softly.

" I got this, Charlie." Gene said, taking the plasma from her shaking hands, noticing her shivering. " Warm up!" 

" Take care, Smokey!" she called, as the men hauled him away. She sucked in a breath watching Gene jump up onto the truck and speed away toward Bastogne again. Gene arrived later that night, jumping down softly into the foxhole, making Charlotte look up from the letter she was trying to write for her family for Christmas. She went to speak, but shut her mouth as she watched Gene slump down next to her, quite lazily and let out a long sigh. She placed her letter down, and scooted closer to Gene. But he didn't speak. His eyelids fluttered every once in a while, and he seemed to be in a daze that wouldn't shift. Her heart pounded. What was going on? Why was he acting like this? Was he sick? Was he ok? The questions filed through her brain, but then Gene cleared his throat.

" He's paralyzed." Gene whispered softly. She looked sadly at him, bringing the blanket wrapped around her tiny body, to cover him as well. She snuggled up against, him resting her helmet-less head on his shoulder, and letting a low cough into her arm. 

" I know." she whispered, teeth chattering. " The bullet, it went, uh, right past the spinal cord, right Gene?"

" Droite, Charlie." he said softly, with a nod. She nodded again against him. It might only be temporary, this paralyzed stature, but it was unpredictable to say the least. She sniffled, feeling the snot drip and she sniffled again to, get it away from the edge, which made her cough, and send her into a coughing fit. Her stomach cried in agony at the pain she felt erupting within her chest, and her throat felt heavy with mucus that she coughed up. Finally she could breath, as if God let go of her neck for a second to allow it. Gene had a hand on the girl's shoulder as she coughed, and when she sat back she merely shook it off as if it were nothing.

" It's nothing." she whispered softly, wiping her nose, and letting one final wheeze out. 

" You're sick, Charlie. That's not nothing." Gene answered with a worried glance.

" I'm fine for now." she answered back, sniffling again, and wiping her nose on the dirty sleeve. If she was getting sick, and needed to be taken off the line what would that mean for Easy? The men needed her, it's the only reason why they are still on the line and shooting in the first place. He couldn't lose Charlotte. 

Not now. 

Not ever. 

She laid her head back against Gene's shoulder, shivering like mad, as she pulled more blanket over until it tucked under her chin. Gene looked at her from the corner of his eye and sighed. 

Even the Sunshine needed a break every once in a while to let the thunder roll in.


	55. sadness

_" The word 'happy' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness."_

_\- Dr. Carl Jung_

***

She ended up getting sick again that night. She leapt up from her spot next to Gene, and barely made it out of the foxhole, before she found herself spewing her guts everywhere, and hacking up mucus as well. Gene was immediately at her side, coaxing her, and holding her braids back from her face, and rubbing her back. She finally finished and came out of it, and sighed, falling back into the snow against Gene, exhaustedly. She looked at Gene with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen on someone, and knew the girl wanted to be sick anywhere but here in the middle fo nowhere in the freezing cold. Charlotte used snow to clean her mouth, covering the mess, before she crawled back, curling up against Gene again comfortably. Gene wrapped an arm around the girl and held her tight into his side. It was Christmas Eve in 1944. They'd officially been in the war for over 6 months by this point and it was really wearing and tearing on everyone. Especially the medics. Sure, Charlotte tried to keep her smiles and small jokes coming, but in the past few days, they'd all but disappeared and more than just a few Privates were noticing. The whole company, eating chow noticed the two lone medics, sitting side by side in the snow, staring a 1000 miles away in no particular direction at nothing at all. The two were close together, attempting body heat, but only looking colder out of their holes. But they needed to eat, and Babe saw this. Winters watched as Babe walked over to the two quiet medics and offered them their containers for food. 

" Docs?" Babe asked, holding the two containers of mushed beans out to them. Charlotte reacted faster than Gene, taking the hot food in her hands and seemingly sighing at the warmth. Gene barely moved, he barely noticed Babe placing the container into his hands. Winters watched as Charlotte looked sidelong, worriedly at Gene as he continued to stare forward, not making a single move to attempt to eat his food. Charlotte met Winters' earnest eyes and then shakily looked to Gene, which said it all. Charlotte, scooted closer to Gene and scooped the warm mush of beans into her mouth. A jeep rumbled closer by and she turned her head to see Colonel Sink jumping up from the truck with his jeep driver.

" Better than sitting down to a Christmas Eve dinner of turkey and hooch back at the division CP." Sink said walking forward, earning 2 or 3 chuckles. The medics didn't move, their dazes washing over their systems yet again. 

" Damned if I don't like Old Joe Domingus' rancid-assed beans better." Sink called to the group, pulling a tiny paper from his pocket.

" Hello, Easy Company." Sink called walked forward to the center of the group. 

" Hello, sir." came the answer with a few other straggled responses. Sink and Winters shook hands, and Winters nodded stiffly to the Colonel.

" General McAuliffe sent a message to the entire division. I thought maybe your people would like to hear it. " Sink said, handing the paper to Winters, who declined.

" Oh, that should be your prerogative, sir." Winters said back.

" Fine." Sink answered with a nod. " Men! And lady!" Sink shared a smile to the young medic. Charlotte meagerly met Sink's eyes. 

" General McAuliffe wishes us all a Merry Christmas. What's merry about all this, you ask? Just this. 'We've stopped cold everything that's been thrown at us from the North, East, South and West. Now, two days ago the German Commander demanded our honorable surrender to save the USA encircled troops from total annihilation.' The German Commander received the following reply." Sink spoke. But Charlotte was watching Winters stare down Gene, who had remained unresponsive throughout the entire time.

" To the German Commander, ' Nuts!' " Sink yelled, the men chuckling at the small blink of joy in the cold. 

" We're giving our country and our loved ones at home, a worthy Christmas present, and being privileged to take part in this gallant feat of arms, we're truly making for ourselves....a Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas to you all and God bless you." Sink finished with those final remarks. Men answered with 'Merry Christmas' or 'Nuts', but the medics remained where they were. Charlotte looked at Gene and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which he didn't even recognize at first. He was so dazed out, and unfocused, that the hand on his shoulder was the least of his concern.

" Gene." she whispered softly again. He turned slowly to her big worried eyes, and sat up a bit. Her heart sunk, Gene looked so innocent and lost, like a puppy, and her worry only increased with the high stress levels. But then he turned and went back at to the 100 yard stare, as Charlotte's coughing fit started. She began hacking on spit, and coughed a wade of mucus to the snow again. She groaned and spit out another wade, clearing her throat. 

" Gene." she said firmer this time, a shaking hand on his shoulder.

" Let's go." she whispered in his ear. He didn't react right away, but gladly took her hand when she offered it. The two medics stood in front of each other, Charlotte staring into Gene's eyes higher up than hers. She grabbed his hand and began leading him towards their foxhole. She jumped into it and Gene followed suit, the two sitting side by side in the hole, the blankets over the laps, as they listened to the snow gently fell. She knew she didn't need to say any words, just needed to sit there and be next to him as someone who cares. She looked over at Gene softly, and reached over and grabbed his gloved hand. He looked over at her exhaustedly, and she smiled softly. He smiled faintly at her. She smiled again and kissed his cheek lightly and pulled away with a sad smile. 

" Merry Christmas, Gene." she whispered. Gene had to smile.

" Merry Christmas, Charlie." he answered, as she laid her head on his shoulder and the two pulled the blanket up for maximum warmth. That night, Winters, being the man he was, walked arms crossed toward the medic hole to check on the two most reliable medics he'd ever been with. His footsteps were light on the crunching snow, and his labored breathing lapsed against the cold air. He reached the medics foxhole, and slowly crouched next to it. The two medics were fast asleep, snuggled up closely next to each other under what was left of their two blankets and coats, medic satchels discarded at the other end, and Charlotte's helmet overtop of her hands, head nestled onto Gene's shoulder, protected by some of his helmet and blanket around her neck. She seemingly though, felt him watching her in her sleep and her eyelids fluttered open, in a dazed, exhausted state, looking up towards Winters. 

" Merry Christmas, sir." she whispered as if not to wake Gene who was fast asleep beside her. Winters had to smile at the small girl.

" Merry Christmas, Charlotte." he said softly back to the young medic. The quiet tune, of Silent Night, came from the Germans side of the forest, the wind carrying the lyrics over to Easy. 

" They sing well, sir." she said, her head moving slightly to the tune of the song. Even though they were enemies, this was the celebration of their lord and savor, and the fact that the Germans could also respect that made Charlotte smile.

" Very right." Winters said back. The girl coughed weakly, and sniffled. 

" Did you need something, sir?" she asked him, watching him with gentle doe eyes.

" I just wanted to make sure you two were alright." Winters said softly back. 

" Thank you, sir." Charlotte whispered back with a smile.

" Have a good night, Charlotte." Winters said standing to his feet. 

" You too, sir." Charlotte said with a smile, before yawning, coughing for a second and nestling back in comfortably next to Gene. She fell asleep to the sound of 'Silent Night' flowing through her head and its peaceful tune that soon rocked her to sleep. What woke her wasn't the artillery that much, but the screams for a medic that followed. She heard yelling and chaos, as she woke in a confusion from Gene's shoulder.

" Doc!" Winters frantic voice came falling through the tree tops. She tried to stand her feet numb, and she collapsed against Gene again who shifted a bit in his sleep. 

" Come on, Docs!" Babe yelled his hand outstretched toward the two. Gene shifted again as Charlotte rubbed her eyes, in a distraught mess of distortion.

" Charlotte, Eugene, come on get up. The Captain's yelling. Come on, get up!" Babe yelled shaking the two. 

" Ok...ok." Gene said, his groggy sleeping voice coming out as he tried to stand and collapsed too.

" Okay, get up. Not okay, lie down." Babe hollered, trying to pull Gene up again, as Charlotte shrugged on her medic satchel, and tried to locate her helmet as snow fell to her head, artillery shells battering the trees. Babe pushed Gene up from the hole, then grimaced about hitting his hand, as Charlotte pushed her helmet to her head. 

" Roe! Tarvers!" Winters voice came through the forest, as Charlotte jumped out of the foxhole and hurried after Gene in pursuit of Winters voice.

" Keep yelling." she muttered, weaving in and out of trees following Gene, who listened too for his voice. An explosion rattled nearby, sending Charlotte to the ground, but she only pushed up and proceeded after Gene. A voice was crying out in pain as the two medics neared the scene, and it made Charlotte's heart stop for a second. It was Welsh, and the screams of pain brought her heart to a pounding tremor. Gene rounded the corner out of breath and then stopped, making Charlotte run into him, but he didn't seem to notice. Charlotte, rather awake in the rushed moment, pushed past Gene, and collapsed in a pile next to Welsh, pulling a bandage from her satchel before looking to Gene who stood stark still. 

" Gene." she whispered softly, looking him in the eye. He sucked in a breath, stepping forward a sulfa packet hanging from his mouth. Charlotte, situated herself, and pulled a cord from her satchel and wrapped it around Welsh's leg where the bullet had impacted it. As she did so, Gene adjusted the leg, and held a hand on the wound as Charlotte handed him a bandage. Charlotte, pulled a knob from her satchel and began twirling the knob through it's whole until she began twisting it to the perfect position for Gene to apply sulfa. As she twisted it each time, Welsh moaned in pain, as his comrades gave soothing remarks to help him calm down, but it wasn't working. He was going into pure shock.

" He's going into shock." she told the men as Gene poured sulfa on the wound. She noticed that along with Winters and Welsh was Nixon and Peacock, who helpless sat on the side, a complete mess. 

" I got morphine in my pocket, give it to him." Gene said to Winters, who immediately dug into Gene's bag.

" Where you want it?" Winters asked. 

" Opposite thigh." Charlotte answered for Gene, who was a bit preoccupied. Charlotte moved to his head, and elevated it slightly, as Winters injected the morphine. Welsh slowly started to calm down and Charlotte sighed with relief. A jeep driver arrived in a hurry coming up next to Winters. Gene leaned forward, with the blood from his own hands and painted a messy ' M ' on the top of Welsh's forehead for morphine.

" Get him up!" Nixon called. The 3 men lifted Welsh away leaving the two medics, dazed. Charlotte sat staring at one spot of the ground for a few minutes, exhaustion creeping in as she bellowed out a disgusting cough that followed. Gene slowly put the ripped sulfa packet away, as Winters slowly ambled over to them. 

" Eugene, get yourself into town, get a hot meal. Bring Charlotte with you. You both need it." Winters said as Gene faintly nodded. Gene stood and came over to Charlotte, giving her a hand as she slowly grasped it. The two medics hurried over to the truck, and hopped in, Gene in the passenger seat, Charlotte in the back, pulling a spare blanket over her legs as she prepared for a cold blast. Once they reached Bastogne, the icy Christmas Eve blast of wind filing over them, the sky was filled with the Luftwaffe and planes and the fiery explosions that followed. The strobe lights flashed, causing Charlotte to recoil from it.

" Clear the road!" a voice yelled as their truck came through the road. The guns shot up into the sky, the rattling noise echoing over the town and entire sky. People were screaming on the sides of the roads, as the truck rattled closer to the aid station, which Charlotte hoped was still intacted. A large explosion erupted from behind the aid station, an explosion of light in the darkness. Then suddenly, a loud whistling noise came flying from the sky, and the blast exploded somewhere in front of the truck. Gene leaped forward, collapsing overtop of Welsh, as Charlotte curled into a ball, holding her helmet to her head. Explosions shot through buildings as the jeep rolled forward, Gene staying overtop of Welsh for protection. The jeep stopped, and Charlotte looked up with wide eyes towards the aid station blown out, and smoke emitting from her. 

" No." she whispered, getting up and hopping onto the ground. Her eye went to a squint as the smoke continued to bellow from the building, and she took a few steps forward after Gene. The shadows mixed with the smoke, and the ashes and flame, casting a haunting feeling through the night time. A few people stumbled from the entrance to the aid station, coughing and hacking and stumbling. Charlotte inhaled, hacking up a lung, to follow, before spitting mucus to the ground to rid it from her throat. Gene suddenly shot forward and her heart leapt to her throat.

" Gene!" she yelled, racing after the frantic medic. A truck shot past her on fire and she jumped to the side, trying to keep her eyes on wherever she was frantically running towards. 

" Gene!" she called again. He kept advancing, but she stopped when a huge explosion finished off what was left of the aid station. Gene stopped, his arms shaking as they were held up in front of his face, as a guard. It went out and Gene advanced forward, as an explosion blasted our a nearby building sending Charlotte, bleary and to the ground. Charlotte narrowly sat up, pushing her large helmet from her head, and watching for Gene. She saw his figure in the dark, racing towards the aid station, getting closer and closer. A ringing sounded in her ear, and she continued to hack on dust and smoke and the mucus repeatedly.

" Gene!" she shouted again, but couldn't herself from the ringing inside her ears. She struggled to stand as she looked for Gene. She struggled to her feet and ambled towards the entrance to the aid station. The world rattled as she advanced forward. 

" Gene!" she called, but then stopped. She stopped altogether. She slowly stopped feeling like she was breathing all together. She could only see his breath in the cold night air, and his stature outline in the darkness, and the small piece of cloth in his hands. It was blue and her breathing stopped. Her heart sank deeper and deeper and into her chest.

" Medics!" yelled the jeep driver, " Get your asses out here!" Charlotte didn't react at first. She could only stand frozen, staring at Gene's back and his breaths of cold air. She didn't know how to comfort, or what words to stay to him. There was nothing to say. Gene shoved the small cloth into his pocket and turned and met the horrified eyes of Charlotte. He walked toward her and grasped her shoulder. She felt her lip quiver but she bit it back and didn't speak. He only turned her towards the jeep and led her away. She shook her head, and sniffled, but regained her composure. 

" Get us to the nearest aid station." Gene yelled as he hopped into the passengers seat and pulled his counter part into the back. The truck zoomed off back down the road. Charlotte finally let the tears fall down her cheeks when Gene wasn't looking. She let a few whimpers escape past her lips, as she slapped a hand to her lips. She had met her breaking point as she pushed her head into her hands and let the sobs rack her body. She felt a hand on her booted foot, and reached forward quickly to grasp his hand back.

" I'm ok." she whispered through the tears," I'm ok." Gene knew she wasn't not, mentally, physically, or emotionally. Not in anyway, but she kept pushing through everything and he thought she carried it beautifully.


	56. the realization

_" Sometimes you have to the accept the fact that certain things will never go back to how they used to be."_

_\- unknown_

***

Welsh was taken away by one of the Docs that was at a nearby aid station, and the two exhausted medics were led to a small mess hall where a cook was working behind the counter cooking some food. He looked up when he saw the two medics enter the mess hall, he hurried over to them.   
  


" Have a seat, I'll get some tea, and food." he said to the two. Gene took Charlotte's shoulder and led her to sit down at a table. She slowly slid in and Gene took the seat across from her. He slowly pulled the helmet and medic satchel from his body. Charlotte sat with her arms across her chest, sniffling with a few stray tears on her cheeks. Gene leaned forward and gently pulled her helmet from her head and placed it next to her. She smiled weakly at Gene, then pulled her medic satchel over her shoulder and put it on the ground next to her feet. She wiped at her eyes, and sniffled before letting another cough rattle her throat.

" I'm sorry, Gene." she whispered. She wiped her eye again, and looked at the table. 

" I'm a mess." she whispered. Gene reached forward and took her hand in his, and rubbed it gently.

" Hey, remember, cherie, you're my mess." he said with a small chuckle. She had to let out a small giggle his way. The cook arrived back with two cups of tea, and placed the steaming substances down in front of the two of them. 

" Thank you." Gene said.

" Thanks." Charlotte whispered, bringing the small cup of liquid to her lips and letting it run down her parched throat. The tears almost snaked their way out again, at the warmth she finally felt inside. She glanced at her watch, it was sometime past 0200 in the morning, but everything suddenly sounded quiet and with a gentle atmosphere. Charlotte glanced at Gene. He was staring at the tea in front of him swirl in circles, but he looked warm, content and happy for once in the time they'd been out here and Charlotte couldn't feel anything but happy that the man was finally warm and happy after so long on the cold. Gene looked at up at her. 

" You never really finished your story that other night with Spina." He said softly. She looked at him slightly confused.

" About why they picked you for a combat medic." He said sipping his own tea. Charlotte smiled gently towards Gene who looked genuinely interested in whatever she had to say. 

" And I'm guessing you want to hear the entire story now?" She asked softly. Gene smiled.

" Did you think war was going to be like this?" He asked her. 

" No." She whispered shaking her head. " I mean sure, we'd lose some guys, but after losing one others, that I never would've guessed, and now they're gone, just is sad." Gene knew she was thinking about Skinny and having to drive him to the aid station and leave him for God-knows how long. He knew she missed him... a lot. Sometimes throughout the day, he'd see her staring aimlessly where Perconte and Skinny's old foxhole was, and kinda just stare and then continue walking, or she'd actually go and sit by the edge and 'sort' through her medic satchel as she sat there. At first, he really thought that it was just because it was a close friend, but he was such a big brother figure to her, that him not here, was messing with her mind a bit.

" Do you miss him?" Gene asked. Charlotte looked at Gene and then at the table and then the tea. She slowly nodded, staring straight down. 

" He's just...he's always been there...always. And the fact that now he's gone really sets in stone that not everybody who started in Toccoa will finish. Not everybody will make it. And it's just sad to see people who we think of as friends disappear and we may never see them again." She said softly again. Gene nodded, and the two looked up as two steaming bowls of soup were placed in front of them.

" Thank you so much!" Charlotte called to the cook slowly walking away. 

" Your welcome, ma'am!" He called back. She turned to her food and stared it at.

" Warm food." She whispered softly. " We're gonna eat warm food." She whispered again. He smiled.

" So, the story?" Gene asked, hopeful.

" You know, MJ, right the one I talked about before?" Gene nodded. 

" So, we both had been wanting to help the war effort and my two brothers were already joining the Marines and Army, and I felt like I needed to do something. So we both decided to sign up for the Nurse Corps. And so we did. I went with my ma to the recruitment station into the small room on the left and signed up, with all my interests and qualifications. I came home from school a week later and found a letter from the war department sitting on my kitchen table. They said they wanted me as a combat unit medic. That I'd be the first in history. And I was floored completely. I was in so much shock, and I didn't believe it at first. I went through my 8 weeks of basic training, and then got transferred to Easy after signing up for the paratroopers. That's how I ended up here." She explained, scooping up a large bit of chicken noodle. It was so warm on her throat and even though it burned it felt good to finally have something to cool the cough that wanted to emit.

" Where did your parents come from?" Gene asked scooping up the soup on his spoon. 

" France. A little town of Roscoff, a port town on the Atlantic Ocean. My parents were both born in Paris, then my oldest brother Leroy was born in Reims on their vacation there. But then my brother and I were born in Roscoff, until we came to America and had my sister and younger brother." She explained.

" You?" She asked him, spooning the hot broth down her throat again. 

" I'm of Cajun decent. My grandma, the traiteurs, brought us to the Louisiana region where I was born and brought up with my family. But I have the French and Cajun blood." He explained. Charlotte smiled at the man.

" I like this Gene." She said scooping another spoonful up. 

" You didn't like the other one?" He scoffed with a smirk.

" I like happy Gene, not stressed Gene." She said looking at him pointedly. 

" I like happy Charlie, not sad Charlie." Gene said back with a raised brow and she had to giggle. Here they were, the medics of Easy at 2 in the morning, cackling about nothing, even though they had just been through one of the worst experiences of their lives. But here they were, alive and sharing a late Christmas meal together with the only family they had at the moment. With the soup bowls and tea cups finally empty, the medics packed up their gear and decided to return to Easy. They thanked the cook who had made the food and tea and he waved with a small smile at the two. The medics were immediately greeted with a cold blast of air, and the chilling night time that devoured them. The jeep driver dropped them off at the edge and then walked the rest of the way into the forest toward their foxholes, in the darkness. Their feet crunched against the thick snow, and their heavy breathing layered the empty sound that rang in the forest. The snow began to gently fall as the two medics arrived back in Easy's area, and the foxholes of men started to appear. It was well past 0330 in the morning by this point, and the exhaustion covered both their faces. Two men were awake, standing side by side as the two medics walked forward, past Winter's foxhole, who looked up at them, as if he were waiting for them in his sleep. Once the two medics reached their foxhole, Gene turned to her suddenly.

" I have to go do something, can you try and grab a foxhole with someone else for the night?" he asked softly, and to his relief she nodded with a smile. 

" Merry Christmas, Gene." she whispered, and he smiled with a small nod back at him. Then with that, she turned, and hurried through the rows of foxholes, peaking in at each one to make sure the boys were fast asleep. She finally arrived at the last foxhole and slipped inside, and was greeted with a gentle warm blast, seeing Liebgott and Alley next to each other with their blankets fast asleep. The sudden sound of her arrival woke Liebgott from his sleep and he did a double take when he saw the girl crawling into the foxhole, shivering.

" Sunshine?" He whispered to her petite figure. He hadn't seen her in so long so it was kinda a shock to his system. 

" Lieb." She mumbled out, her teeth chattering.

" Hey, hey, hey, you're freezing. Come here." he said gently to the girl, as she crawled over with her medic satchel and slowly crawled under the blanket as well, right next to Liebgott. It was warmer than what she'd just been in, not amazingly warm, but just warm enough for what she needed. 

" Thanks Lieb." she whispered softly against him, nestling her head into his chest and pulling the blanket up and around her neck and chin for warmth as well. She let out a wheezing cough that startled Liebgott, but left the girl only finishing up and cuddling closer to Lieb for warmth.

" You're shaking." Liebgott whispered to the girl, pulling her closer, as his hot breathe warmed her nose.

" It's so cold." she whispered back, sniffling, and trying to cuddle closer to Liebgott. The girl clutched his jacket OD top tightly in her palm and eventually found the dog tags around his neck. She grasped the cold objects in her fingers, and to comfort herself on this Christmas Day early morning, she kissed the metal lightly. Liebgott smiled down at the girl, softly, at her childlike comforting system, but he found it adorable. He brought his hand up and clasped it over the girl's which gripped the dog tags, and the sleepy girl looked up at him with a small smile. Liebgott leant down and lightly kissed the girl's forehead. She sighed and instantly curled up against one of her best friends out here.

" Thank you." she whispered, yawning. She already felt warmer. A few Germans across the way were still singing their Christmas renditions of Silent Night and their peaceful voices, made her gently fall asleep as she thought of church at Christmas and the amazing choir singers and their soft, calming voices. 


	57. merry christmas

_" A friend is what the heart needs all the time."_

_\- Henry Van Dyke_

***

When Charlotte awoke the next morning curled up in Liebgott's arms, she couldn't help but end up wanting to grasp onto more warmth. It was freezing and by this point the blanket was doing nothing. As she shifted around a bit more, Liebgott soon awoke as well, looking down at the young medic next to him, looking pale and sicker than ever. Her tired eyes were half open, as she then proceeded to try and clear her throat and ended up coughing, the disgusting, mucus filled cough. Charlotte pushed up from Liebgott and coughed again and again until it was out of her and she was left feeling worse. She lied down next to Liebgott again and sighed. 

" I can't wait until I can sleep in a bed again and not the cold hard ground." she whispered sadly, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Liebgott pulled the blanket closer around the young medic more as Charlotte watched as with each breath she saw the tiny air cloud come out.

" You think Gene has any meds you can take? The cough sounds bad." Liebgott said. 

" Not that I know of, we're so low on any supplies." she said softly. She was about to speak again, but ended up coughing and finally sitting up, waking up Alley nearby.

" I'm sorry," she whispered, and Alley sent her a small smile. " I'm gonna get up. I won't be able to fall asleep anyway." She slowly stood, crouched from the cover over the foxhole and pulled the medic satchel over her shoulder. She adjusted her helmet to her freezing head before turning and crawling out of the hut. She crawled out onto fresh snow and turned around sticking her head back in. 

" You guys get some more rest for me, ok? Merry Christmas." she whispered with a smile. Then she was gone, walking through the multiple groups of foxholes. The sky was still a bleary grey color, and a gentle snowfall came from the sky, and the cold was biting at every exposed piece of skin. She stuck her face down into the scarf from Mary more, her nose bright red, and eyes sunken in and exhausted. She ran into Bill milling about going through his squad and checking up on non other than Babe. She sniffled and walked up to them, arms wrapped around her chest.

" Hey guys." she said as she approached, standing next to Bill at the foxhole Babe sat up. babe looked up with a chilled smile.

" Hey Sunshine." Babe said blandly, and exhausted looking.

" Hi, Sunshine." Bill said, really getting a look at the tired girl. She forced out a weak smile. 

" How are you doing, you look cold." Bill said, wrapping an arm over the girl's shoulder.

" I'm ok." she said quietly, " I will be, everything will be fine." Then she sneezed and Babe sent her a sympathetic look. 

" You two staying warm enough, we're hoping we can get some more coats and blankets from Bastogne." she said softly.

" We're ok, we're more worried about you." Babe said. She smiled weakly. 

" I'm worried about all you guys." she said, and sniffled again before coughing. " I have to keep moving, but try and stay warm for me, you can't get sick, as you can see it sucks."

" We'll try sunshine." Bill said, genuine worry in his eyes for the young girl. She smiled before turning from the two and heading through the levels of foxholes again. She talked to Chuck and Tab for a bit, and the two were able to get a giggle and a genuine smile out of the girl with their ridiculous jokes. She ran into Bull and Johnny, and she made sure they had blankets, before she saw Malarkey, Penkala and Skip, making sure they were warm too. George Luz saw her eating breakfast alone that chilly Christmas morning. And he made sure to make her smile and laugh through the loneliness and sadness and grief and pain and the cold. She called him "Jolly Old Saint Luz" and he'd laughed his jolly laugh that made her smile. Gene came and the two went from foxhole to foxhole that day, checking the men throughout the day on their daily rounds. But Christmas Day didn't really feel like Christmas Day. More-so it felt like any other day. George had managed to scrounge socks and earmuffs up out of nowhere late on the 25th, and he'd come back from being a runner with others, hurrying over to Charlotte first handing the goodies he'd managed. Her feet, she could feel again, as well as her ears, when she could finally keep them warm.

Of course, the cough she'd managed only worsened, which she suspected, so she attempted to keep talking at a minimum not to create more mucus, and she'd tried to stay hydrated as well. Gene had kept a close eye on his young medic, watching carefully as she went around, looking weaker than normal as she did so checking on the men. She did indeed feel achy in her bones and joints, and her head was light, but she tried to ignore it and blame it on the weather. Throughout the day, she got dizzy spells, but decided she needed to drink or eat more, even if she wasn't hungry or thirsty enough. When she was about to set out to look out for a foxhole, she grew exhausted, her mind boggled even with the thought looming in her brain and soon she couldn't bare the thought of walking much more. She slowly, weakly walked back to the foxhole where Gene and Spina were and slowly slid into it, sighing as she did so.

" Hey, Charlie." Gene said looking up at her, from his satchel. 

" I have never felt more like absolute shit." she said, exhaustedly. The two boys gave each other a look.

" Are you alright?" Gene asked, the worry growing more on his face. 

" I'm fine, I just need to sleep" she whispered softly, collapsing on the ground and pulling a blanket up around herself.

" Get some rest." Gene said, the worry still evident in his voice as he left the foxhole, only to hear a mucus filled cough erupt the minute he left. The very next day, in the later part of the afternoon, General Patton and the Third Army Division broke through in the Ardennes forest, and Easy Company nearly cackled. They'd come to rescue paratroopers, who were supposed to be surrounded, it was their job. Everyone got new winter clothes, and coats and ODs, and medical kits, there were k-rations, and cigarettes, and ammunition for every single weapon they had, as well as scarves and gloves and little beanie hats that covered their ears, there were even a few pairs of socks floating around. The medics were slowly resupplied over the next few days, with varying types of medical supplies making their way to the front lines. Charlotte even got a winter coat, and another scarf and a beanie, and she finally felt some type of warmth throughout getting those. Charlotte, through the coughs, and the shivers made her way every night to the boys' foxholes, to ensure they were feeling ok, and warm. The men appreciated what Charlotte did, even though they could see the sickness in her face every time she passed by. Shifty noticed the Sunshine soldier whenever she made the fateful trip out to OP. Her face remained its usual pale color, her too big uniform, looking big as ever, her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and face. Shifty turned to the girl as she approached and gave her a smile. 

" Hey, Charlotte." he said, looking back out with his weapon over the land in front of him.

" Staying warm out here, Shifty?" she asked him softly. 

" Warm as I'll ever be, Sunshine." he said back, his weapon scoring the land in front of him.

" See anything?" she asked, letting her own gaze score the land in front of the two. Shifty really didn't answer at first. She was about to ask him if he was ok, but she froze when she saw his finger pull back on the trigger just a bit. 

" There's a tree in a place, where there was not a tree before." he whispered softly. Charlotte looked at him. What was he talking about?

" Come on in, Sunshine." he whispered softly, not moving from his spot. She slowly slid into the OP dugout and sidled up right next to him. She looked over at Shifty, and saw his eyes narrowed, eye not even twitching, as he stared down the gun out toward the frozen wasteland in front of them. Then all the sudden, he handed her his gun, and she didn't really know what to do when he did. Shifty looked at her and put a finger to his lips. He put his arms on both sides of the girl and helped her point the gun in the direction of where he was focusing his attention on. The girl held his M-1 in the position, he'd told her and focused her eye on the spot he talked about. He was right. The tree looked weird, not like a normal snow-capped tree. He slid back and pulled his binoculars from his pocket and stared at the spot. 

" That tree was definitely not there, I need to tell someone, maybe Lipton." Shifty said pushing the binoculars away.

" Do you want me to go and get him?" she asked, pulling her face from it's position. 

" Yes, no wait, you, stay here, hold the gun, in its position, ok? I'll be back with Lipton." Shifty said, squeezing her shoulder and jumping up and out of the OP dugout and crawling away before hurrying into the forest. Charlotte sat there with the gun in her hands. She'd never gotten to hold one of the guns that the boys used because, well, sure she could probably shoot one, but the thought was slightly terrifying, as she liked simply treating the wounded and not wounding the wounded. She'd only held merely a pistol and even that was daunting as a medic. She kept an eye on the tree, nothing really happen, but trusted Shifty, with the best eyes in camp, to notice it, plus she was never on OP duty as a medic. Shifty came back, Lipton in tow, who nearly doubled over seeing Charlotte holding the gun straight towards the position Shifty had told her too.

" Oh, don't worry, sir, she's just holding it in place while I went to get you." Shifty said, carefully taking the gun from Charlotte. Lipton was still shocked to see the young girl with the weapon, accustomed to seeing her with the giant medic satchel and helmet usually, and her adorable childlike braids. 

" Hey, Lip." she said turning from the position.

" Sunshine, I was just surprised to see you holding the rifle, so well." Lipton said, with wide eyes. 

" I learned from the best." she said, looking over at Shifty with a smile. Shifty slid into the foxhole, gently taking the gun from from the young medic into his own hands again.

" Thanks, sunshine." Shifty said, repositioning. 

" You're welcome. I'll see you two later, hopefully with some blankets, cigarettes and maybe chocolate. Au revoir!" she called, and scampered out of the small dugout, where the two eventually found out that the tree was a German anti-aircraft battery, and Lipton got enough approval to fire on the area even with low artillery ammunition. The next day, the day before what was typically called New Year's Eve, the company received their pile up of mail. When 'Corporal Tarvers, Charlotte E.' was called to the group, Charlotte's hand immediately shot up, and Vest came hurrying over to her with a small package and about 6 letters. The package came from her parents, including a letter. The other 5 letters were from her 2 brothers, MJ, Lucie with a small inclusion of Felix, and surprisingly Skinny. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the letter with his handwriting in her hands. She actually started to tear up staring at it, and then finally hugged it close to her chest. A few of the guys saw the girl closely hugging the object and gave each other smiles at the fact that their girl was happy.

" Who's it from, Sunshine?" Johnny asked the girl, as he peeled open a letter from his wife. 

" Skinny." she said, turning the letter over and tearing open the back part.

" Hope that kid's doing ok, miss seeing his skinny little legs around this place." Johnny said chuckling, to himself. Charlotte opened Skinny's letter, and began to read his handwriting. 

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I miss you and everyone in the company like mad. The hospital is great and all, I was evacuated to one back near the outskirts of Paris known as the " American Hospital of Paris ", and I mean I'm warm, but I really want to be back with the company. My leg's been healing up pretty well, too. They have all these articles about the war in the hospital, so I manage to get a new one almost everyday, but I have to say I love finding the articles on Easy Company, and seeing all the pictures of you guys because it makes me still feel like I'll see you all again soon, and that you're all maybe just right outside my door. There's been so many articles on you, 'The Sunshine Soldier', and honestly I can't believe how they got some of the information they did, but it's some of the nicest stuff that I've seen written about Easy Company and their Sunshine soldier. For starters, this is one of the opening paragraphs on you and it seems that Winters and Nixon had something to do with it, with quotas from them. " Corporal Charlotte E. Tarvers, of the 506th Infantry, 2nd Battalion, 101st Airborne Divison, Easy Company, is the first female combat medic in military history to have been put on the front lines with men. She is under the direction of Captain Richard D. Winters who is the Company's XO and Captain Lewis Nixon, with 1st Lieutenant Harry Welsh, CO Lieutenant Norman S. DIke and 1st Sergeant C. Carwood Lipton. Her higher-ups include General. A McAuliffe, and Colonel R. E. Sink, who both referred her to Easy in her early days, a meager 2 and 1/2 years ago. The young, bright eyed, woman from Chincoteague, Virginia was no stranger to hardship, having come over to the US at an extremely young age, with no American vocabulary, and having to start a new life from her one in France. But as she grew older by age 17 she was making the decision to become part of the greater cause, as a nurse in the Nurse Corps. After he referral, she was placed into 8 weeks of training before being sent to Camp Toccoa with 139 other men to embark on the journey she'd never forget. 'Charlotte's one of the best soldiers in the Company, she doesn't even realize how much we all admire her for the work she does and what type of morale she helps build for the other men of the company. It's why she's our Sunshine soldier. She always seems to brighten our day.' states Captain R. D. Winters of E. Company, about Corporal C. E. Tarvers. 'Charlotte, she's, well, she's special to Easy, she's always been from day one and I can't imagine this company any other way. If Charlotte's not here, with the entire company, you know and well everyone knows it, it's what makes her the sunshine soldier.' states Captain L. Nixon on Corporal C. E. Tarvers. Charlotte is currently fighting in the Battle of the Bulge, making the best of this battle near Christmas time, and we all hope her Sunshine Soldier persona helps everyone this holiday season, young and old, to brighten their day a little bit more." Can you believe they said that Sunshine?? I couldn't stop reading the article, I was floored with how amazing it was. I really hope this made your day better, I might've only been there for a few days and thought it was horrible, but you've all been there for weeks, which I truly believe is courageous. I've been trying to get out of the hospital for days, but they have me in bed rest for my leg. I really miss you guys. I hope you had a Merry Christmas by the time you get this, Sunshine. Stay warm, and tell everyone I said hello!_

_Love,_

_Skinny_

Charlotte's heart swelled at the piece of article Skinny had written down. It was amazing it truly was, it was very appropriate and she thought it was such a great article. She mentally thanked Skinny so much for his letter, because she needed it in that moment, in this breaking point moment. She missed him a lot. He always seemed to have a smile on his face, and it would brighten her day. Even if it was for a moment. She looked up from her letter to find a few of the guys looking expectantly at her, as if she was going to read it aloud. She smiled sadly.

" He really misses us, all of us, and he hopes we're all staying warm." she said softly.They all smiled, as if that was all they needed, and turned back to their stuff. She opened the letters from her family, smiling at the joy she found in the letters, frowning at their worry and concern for her, even though she was as safe as she could possibly be, even smiling at the funny jokes her brothers riddled throughout their letters that they only made around Christmas time. She loved Lucie and Felix's letter, and the pictures they sent as well. MJ's letter was just as joke filled as her family's as she had practically been a part of it, of course, she seemed a bit more sensitive in her letter, especially with the death of her mother that had rocked Charlotte's heart, but she was still MJ, and she even stated how things with her and Clyde were the best it's ever been and it's really keeping her somewhat stable out there. She finally pulled open the package from her parents which was 1 foot by 2 foot by 2 foot and nearly broke down at the contents of the package. There were small tiny packages of a cigarette, and a small piece of chocolate wrapped in tinfoil connected together with a small piece of ribbon to hold it together, enough for Easy Company and it's members. It was filled to the brim with the tiny presents, making Charlotte jump up, clutching the box as she began running around and passing one to every man. 

" Whoa what? Hey Sunshine, who's this from?" voices called after her as she raced around throwing them to people and seeing smiles spread on faces.

" My parents! Merry Late Christmas!" she'd call back for everyone to hear. Everyone was in good spirits that night, with the glimmer of hope from the Sunshine soldier's parents to brighten the day. She'd even handed them out to Winters and Nixon and asked for one to be sent to Speirs over with Dog Company because every once and a while she thought of him and wanted to send him this for the holidays. She hadn't seen him in a while, and this would just remind herself that he was still alive, and so was she, and that she could make it through all this. 

They all could.


	58. luger

_" It's not always just your heart. Sometimes your mind breaks as well."_

_\- r. h. sin_

***

New Year's came, and so did the moment Joe Toye's arm got pinged by a stray bullet, sending him for a few days to be patched up again. Once it was 12 am on the New Year, you could see in the silent night as snow fell, men get up and shake hands and pat others on the backs, celebrating the new year in quiet solemn manners. Charlotte was alone that New Years Eve, Gene having gone off to the aid station, and returning in the early hours of midnight with supplies, leaving her huddled in a blanket. A few guys came up to her foxhole hole to hug the young medic, and she'd gladly accepted it. Skip, Martin, Bill, Malarkey, Chuck and Shifty to name a few. When Gene returned he hugged the girl tightly, and kissed her temple, before the two cuddled closer under the blanket in hopes of getting warm on this fine New Year's morning. New Year's Day came and went and by the next thing they knew it was 1945. Easy Company was still alive, and it was January 1st, 1945. The day was spent no different than the rest, as people ate, and slept, went on patrols, OP duty, and multiple runs to nearby towns for supplies. Charlotte, assigned by Winters himself had been told to set out for the rest of 2nd Battlaions' CP's, Dog and Fox, to ask for any medical supplies that they might have, because even though Patton broke through, didn't mean they had enough supplies to last them. She took off through the snow with her white helmet and old looking medic brassard, arms wrapped around herself tightly as she hurried through the forest. She came upon Dog Company and moved slowly through the multiple groups of foxholes until she arrived at the CP. The CO, 1st Lieutenant Joe F. McMillian sat huddled on his stool near a fire, food cooking overtop it in a can, and Lieutenant Speirs stood just next to him, talking to him quietly under his breath in a hushed raspy voice. 

" Doc." McMillian said looking up from Speirs and his food to see the cold girl standing there freezing. When Speirs looked up he expected one of the medics from Dog, but saw the young medic there, arms wrapped around her freezing body, nose bright red and eyes exhausted looking.

" Sir." she said with a nod, and cleared her throat before a cough escaped, a nasty one at that. He looked at the girl softly, as she began talking to McMillian about the loss of medical supplies and the urgent need for some more. Speirs figured that the girl was definitely sick, cold and tired. He felt a slight weight release from his shoulders, when he got the relief that she was still alive, especially when he'd received the present from her a few days prior for Christmas. 

" Stay here and make yourself warm, I'll have a runner head out and ask for supplies." McMillian said leaving the tiny tent and calling for a runner. Charlotte immediately moved closer to the fire and crouched next to it, holding her fingerless gloved hands out in front of her, to slowly warm them.

" Hi, sir." she said softly, yet stiffly. 

" Charlotte." Speirs said with a nod, as he took a seat on the extra stool next to McMillian's. He leaned forward and got a good look at the young medic, who didn't look so young anymore. She looked like she'd been to hell and back. She'd lost weight, her body looking so tiny in her uniform and overcoat and winter coat, the boots looking big on her feet. Her ears were covered in ear muffs, a beanie over that with a helmet on top of that, her braids sticking out the bottom. Her face was a pale color except for the red nose, and her eyes were glazed over and exhausted looking, and completely worn out. Charlotte's lips were a pale, almost blue color, and her fingertips were white, with low blood flow to the tips. She was shivering like mad, and her gaze remained tired and unfocused. Speirs looked over his shoulder and saw a blanket, thin yet capable of warmth on the ground. He stood and grabbed it, shaking the snow from it before turning and gently wrapping it around the girl's shoulders. She looked up at him, and saw the glimmer of a smile on her lips, as she pulled the object closer around her shoulders.

" How are you doing?" Speirs asked her as he took a seat on the chair again. 

" I'll be ok, sir." she said softly. " I'm sick, but I'm doing the best with what I can." Speirs nodded, somewhat sadly she noticed.

" Have you been eating?" Speirs asked, and she nodded. 

" I eat as much as I can handle, but I can't get warm enough, sir. " she said, " But the men are the most important people to me right now, and I need to take care of them, it's my job, and I need to make sure that they can continue doing theirs." Speirs saw that familiar determination in her eyes, the same glimmer he'd seen so many times before and had to smile.

" Doc, we've got some meds for you, it's about 1/4 of our supplies, but we have plenty." McMillian said coming back into the tent with a runner and a box of supplies. Charlotte stood, the blanket falling from her shoulders as she did so, and the 3 men watched as her eyes widened and lit up with a twinkle as she saw all the medical supplies.

" Thank you, sir." she said, as the runner handed the girl the box of supplies. McMillian nodded with a smile.

" I have to go, but thank you again, sir, it means a lot." she said, hefting the box up again. McMillian nodded with a smile. 

" Of course, you're dismissed, Doc." he said to her. She looked over at Speirs.

" Thank you too, sir." she said, before turning and hurrying away through the snow back towards Easy. When she arrived back to Easy, she went up to Gene and Spina and let Gene take care of distributing all the supplies as Gene wrapped her up in a blanket and let her sleep. By January 2nd, Easy had begun moving into the Ardennes Forest in Belgium where they had been holding a few different positions near it for quite some time at this point. Sure the Company had just suffered for weeks of the bitter cold in Bastogne, but Battalion wanted Easy again to push the Germans back through the Bulge. Charlotte's cough sounded worse, thick mucus becoming the norm at the moment, and her normally light voice, now crackling and rougher and choppy almost. But she tried to ignore. Gene could tell she continually tried to ignore it the night's in the foxhole because she'd cough, he'd give her a look, but she'd settle back into bed like nothing happened, which only made him sigh. Foy had ben the Company's main particular town they'd been overlooking for a while and clearing the forest around it for whenever they needed to attack. The Company moved through the Bois Jaques forest once again, following Battalion's orders, staying in their constant patterns required for tactics like this. A few German attacks of artillery would come through, the medics rushing to the few casualties that followed, but otherwise they were met with little resistance. She was glad that she was moving once again, it kept her tiny body warm in the freezing temperatures. She had been glad to help Shifty and Lipton dig up Shifty's foxhole, especially if she got the extra warmth from doing so. Hell, Gene had even shoved her out of attempting to help with medical supplies that had just come in, saying she should go off and talk to the men, keep their mental health in check. Hoobler, Hashey on his tail, came bounding over in the middle of their dig session, making the 3 look up from their work. 

" Sunshine, you won't believe it!" Hoobler yelled as he squatted on the edge of the foxhole.

" What?" she asked breathlessly, coughing subduedly into her ODs before peering up. Hoobler had a Luger. He'd been talking since Normandy and now the thing was finally in his hands. 

" Christenson, Hashey and I, out on patrol and we come across this Kraut on a horse." Hoobler said with a smile on his face.

" Really?" she said breathlessly, shoveling another pile of soil out of the foxhole.

" Yeah, so I brought up my gun and aimed." Hoobler said.

" Like perfect aim." Hashey said.

" And down he goes, right out of the saddle, like a sack of potatoes, outstanding accuracy on my part, if I do say so myself." Hoobler spoke admiring the weapon.

" Which you do." Lipton answered breathlessly back. 

" Which I do." Hoobler said with a wide smile on his face.

" Hell, Shifty, I think maybe I could have even given you a run for your money, right?" Hoobler asked the quiet man, who turned to him quickly. 

" No, no, I'm not a good shot. Now, Dad, he was an excellent shot. Excellent, I declare he'd shot the wings off a fly." Shifty said.

" Hey, Lip, that German, what'd you think he was doing?" Hoobler asked the 1st Sergeant. 

" Probably a little reacon." Lipton asked. " He must have figured nobody would hear a horse."

" I think he was just trying to get the hell out of dodge." Hashey declared. 

" Yeah." Lipton answered.

" What happened to the horse?" Shifty asked innocently, making Charlotte look up as well, her heart swelling for the love of horses. 

" I don't know, probably still running." Hoobler said.

" Hope he's ok." Charlotte answered gently, thinking of the beautiful creatures, and Mickie her horse back home.

" You dug in?" Lipton asked turning to Hoobler.

" Yeah, yeah." Hoobler answered, with a rapid nodding of his head. " Yeah, just thought I'd take a walk, shoot the shit." 

" Well, you're a good shot, Hoob." Lipton said, as Charlotte's arms began to burn. " Just glad you're on our side."

" Thanks, Lip." Hoobler said, turning and heading to his foxhole, or possibly to others to show his prized possession, Hashey following behind. 

" Hey, Lipton?" Shifty asked, as Charlotte finally sat on the edge to let her arms breath for a second.

" Yeah." came Lip's grunted response. 

" Thanks for the help." Shifty said, looking at Lip as he caught his breath.

" You got it, Shifty." Lipton said, digging up another patch. 

" Hey Lip, you got a sec?" came Buck's voice.

" Yes." Lipton answered, " Yes, sir." Lipton climbed out of the foxhole and Charlotte looked to Shifty who she found was already looking at her with a smile. 

" Thanks, sunshine." he said, planting his shovel into the cold dirt.

" It's no problem, Shifty, keeps me warm." she said, with a small sigh back, looking at the progress the 3 of them had made. Buck and Lipton began talking, about Dike, the incompetent Lieutenant that was also their CO. Suddenly, a bullet ripped through the air, and the 3 men pushed Charlotte back into the hole. 

" Oh, hey, what the hell is that?" someone yelled.

" Patrol?" she called, questioning her knowledge, as the 3 men held their guns up. 

" No, we would have heard." Lipton said with a small sigh back to her.

" One man, maybe a sniper." Buck said.

" That was no rifle." Shifty said, whom she trusted with his eyes and knowledge to guess that.

" What do you see, Shift?" Lipton asked.

" Nobody out there." Shifty said, his eyes widened as he stared forward. Charlotte's heart pounded. She hoped everyone was ok.

" Are you sure?" Buck asked. 

" Uh, huh." was Shifty's simple reply back.

" Ah, Jesus, it's Hoob, he's shot!" Hashey's voice suddenly yelled over them. Charlotte poked her head up in the direction. What? He was just fine a minute ago, what happened? 

" Sniper?" Buck yelled.

" No, no, he shot himself." Hashey declared. Charlotte jumped up and over the foxhole, despite the men's protests as she did so. 

" Medic!" Perconte had yelled, but she was almost there. Her heart pounded as she neared the scene and she stopped dead at the sight. Hoobler laid on the ground, in plenty of evident pain as he cried out and told himself how stupid he was.

" What happened?" Buck asked as the 3 other men arrived. 

" Doc." Perconte called to Charlotte who finally snapped out of her trance and collapsed next to Hoobler.

" Is he alright?" someone called out, as Charlotte pulled sulfa immediately from her satchel and put the packet in between her teeth as she located the wound. 

" It's my fucking leg." Hoobler groaned in pain.

" He did what?"

" It just went off."

" What happened? 

" What the hell are you doing with a loaded gun in your pants?" Charlotte had to block the commentary as she set to work on his leg and began trying to dig through the thousands of layers that were on top of the deep wound. Hoobler was twitching, cursing and groaning, and it was the only thing preventing Charlotte from finding the wound. The men's voice only distracted her more.

" Hey, Hoob, you gotta stop moving, cheire, or I won't be able to get into the wound." she said, looking at him, speaking through the sulfa packet in her teeth. Her hands were shaking, the gloves long ago having disappeared, and her heart racing. 

" You gotta keep him warm." she mumbled, as she elevated his leg, and ripped through more layers of clothing.

" Somebody keep him warm!" Lipton yelled. 

" Sergeant." came Gene's angelic voice which she needed, and she quickly looked up and the two made eye contact.

" Charlotte." he whispered. He moved around Lipton and came to Charlotte's side. She spit the sulfa packet to the ground, her hands shaking and covered in blood. 

" The right leg, gun shot wound, but I can't find it there's too many layers of clothing." she said quickly to Gene, who then took a look, as Charlotte continued to open up layers of clothing. Everyone was just in mass chaos, the leaders asking the two medics consistently for questions, but Gene seemed to be the only one able to answer back as Charlotte's worry grew more and more as she couldn't find the wound, the blood only running faster from the leg area. Charlotte's hands were completely frozen in a thick layer of blood, but she had to keep trying for Hoobler. She stuck her finger into the larger hole she made, as Gene packed snow around her finger, to melt anything around it for entry. Buck began to take off his coat and lay it on top of Hoobler for any type of warmth her might be able to get. But it wasn't working. Whatever they were doing wasn't working. She had to pull back from the leg.

" I can't find it. I can't find it." she repeated continuously over and over again to herself, as she stared in shock at her shaking bloodied hands. Lipton had been so focused on Hoobler, he didn't even realize the completely distressed medic pulling from Hoobler to let Gene in. 

" Hey, hey, sunshine, you're ok." Lip called to her, and she nodded to herself, in a comforting way to try and focus on Hoobler. She wiped her frozen hands on her pants, and began pulling bandages and sulfa from her satchel.

" He's still shivering." Hashey called and she looked up to see Hoobler shaking. She jumped around, and cracked open a sulfa packet handing it to Gene as he poured it onto Hoobler's leg. 

" Stay with us, Hoob." she cooed, ripping open another sulfa packet in between in her teeth.

" How are we doing, Docs?" Buck asked, as Gene pulled out the tongs, to attempt to reach in and grab the bullet. 

" I can't see a thing, we've gotta get him back to an aid station." Gene said, his accent slipping thickly, as he looked quickly to Lipton.

" Lip, we gotta, I couldn't see anything too." she said softly. 

" Hold on." Buck called, but Charlotte's mind nearly exploded with all the voices. But then suddenly, it's like the world stopped, and finally let Hoobler stop struggling too. His body stopped shivering and shaking, his legs stopped moving, and his eyes looked fearfully to his right, out to nowhere, his head slack.

" I can't see anything!" Gene mumbled again, still trying to dig into his leg, " We need to..."

" Doc." Buck called. Charlotte reached out and clasped her hands over Gene's where the wound was, and he looked up and then met Charlotte's eyes. He looked over and saw Hoobler's slacked head, and Gene even looked distraught know. Buck and Perconte's hands were around his face, looking, still checking for some type of pulse, but nothing showed up at all. Charlotte pulled her hands back from Gene's and shoved them into her lap, looking down at the snow, trying to stop the aching in her heart. He didn't deserve to die, not here, not now. Perconte stood slowly and ambled towards CP for a jeep, but that only led Charlotte to be more distraught. She looked to Gene and slowly nodded, pulling out her pencil and EMT slips, filing for Hoobler who they now pronounced dead. She let another cough slip past her lips, hacking into her arm as she did so, and then sniffled, and focused back on the slip, which she filled out to precision like usual. Buck stood and led off Hashey, who seemed in a trance, as he stared in horror at Hoobler's dead body. They'd grown close since Holland, and it seemed to be hitting Hashey finally. It was Gene, Lipton and Charlotte, but no one spoke or knew what to say. Charlotte crawled forward and pulled the stray dog tag from his chain and clutched it close in her hands before looking at the other two men.

" Hey, sunshine, how about you finish helping Shifty with his foxhole, Gene and I got this." Lipton said to her and she gratefully nodded. 

" Thank you, sir." she said with a nod again. She met Gene's eyes once and gave the clear message that the two needed to talk. She turned and slowly walked away from the scene. She couldn't think on it. She forced her mind to try and forget about it all, but once she reached Shifty's hole, she let a few tears into her eye sight. Shifty looked up from where he was digging and saw the girl. She sniffled, and pretended to be adjusting her helmet to wipe her eyes as she jumped back into his hole and began digging again.

" Is, uh, Hoobler, okay?" the quiet man asked her. She stopped shoveling for a second, and then slowly, sadly somewhat turned to him, and looked into his eyes. He got the message right then and there and nodded to her, sighing to himself and continuing to dig. They managed to finish his foxhole in less than hour, Lipton coming back eventually after giving Winters the report, to make the finishing touches. 

" Thank you guys, really, it means a lot." Shifty said, as Lipton offered a hand to Charlotte, who gladly accepted it as the two climbed out of the foxhole.

" It's not problem, Shifty, just glad to keep warm and help." Charlotte said. It had begun to grow somewhat darker out, the snow still gently falling, signaling that for Charlotte it was almost time for rounds. She clutched her satchel close to her as she turned with a wave to the two and lightly hopped through the snow towards other foxholes. Charlotte continued hacking as she went through the foxholes. As she finished late into the night, she stumbled through the foxholes, looking for a place to sleep in. 

" Hey, Sunshine." She heard a voice call out as she walked by a foxhole. She stopped, turning and coughing to see Shifty again, rising slowly out of his foxhole on the edge. She crouched by the foxhole slowly, groaning at her aching bones.

" Hi Shifty." She said softly. She gave him a soft smile but Shifty saw right past it. 

" You need a place to bed down? It's late." Shifty said.

" Yeah, if you don't mind." Charlotte whispered softly. Shifty smiled and nodded sitting back down in the foxhole. Charlotte jumped down softly into the foxhole, and cuddled in next to Shifty. Shifty wrapped an arm over her shoulder as he pulled the blanket over the two. She shifted her helmet over her knees before bringing the blanket up to her cheeks and shoving her head under Shifty's helmet a bit near his neck. Shifty felt her warm breath on his neck, as she shivered next to him. He brought her closer to him and she shoved her face away from the cold wind that entered her system. 

" You're shaking." Shifty whispered to her in the silence of the snow gently falling.

" I'm so cold." Charlotte whispered back to him. Shifty pulled the girl closer to him as he pulled the blanket up on them more. 

" You remember, Shift, that mistletoe in Aldbourne on Christmas Day 2 years ago?" She whispered softly. Shifty chuckled softly.

" Yeah, yeah I do, Charlotte." He answered back. 

" And how we danced afterwards?" She asked.

" Yeah, I do. I had a lot of fun." He whispered. 

" I want to dance like that again." She whispered. Shifty looked down at the girl, shivering against him.

" You will, you always will, Sunshine." He whispered. Charlotte let out a small giggle. " How are you feeling?" 

" Honestly?"

" Yeah." 

" Terrible." She whispered. " But I'll be fine, Shifty, thanks." Shifty smiled as he let Charlotte burrow her head under his helmet and neck more.

" Thank you, Shifty." She whispered, her breath tickling his neck in the silence of the snow falling. 

" Your welcome, Charlotte." He said gently back to her, wrapping his arm more around the girl, and pulling up the blanket more as the young medic curled more into Shifty. Charlotte slowly grabbed Shifty's free hand and wrapped it in her hands. She brought his free hand up to her cold lips and gently kissed the free hand. Shifty watched the girl with soft eyes, the young medic's eyes closed and her lips stayed on his soft skin. She opened her eyes and looked up with her big blue doe eyes at Shifty. He gently brought his hand to her cheek as brushed his finger over her skin. She smiled softly. Any type of comfort in this hell, made her happy and warm, and she knew Shifty could use some of that comfort.

" You look cold." She whispered, letting her face fall in the palm of his hand. 

" You look colder." He whispered back, smiling gently back. " Get some rest, Charlotte." He whispered softly.

" Will do, Shifty. You too." She answered, letting her eyes shut against Shifty gently.

" Goodnight." He whispered.

" Night, Shift." She whispered. She listened to his heartbeat as it slowed ever so slowly until he was asleep and she could hear faint snores emitting from his mouth. She sighed to herself, unable to fall asleep even though she was so ungodly exhausted. So she kept her breathing in time with Shifty's and ever so slowly fell asleep as he held her in his arms.


	59. staying warm

_" The best answer to anger is silence."_

_\- Marcus Aurelius_

***

She woke up the next morning, to the faintest ray of sunlight streaming into the forest. She sat up from Shifty a bit and yawned widely. She glanced around at the soft snow and the silence it held. There wouldn't be silence much longer; she felt it in her bones. Later that day, she arrived at one where Guarnere was sitting on the edge, and Malarkey, Penkala, and Muck were inside, and it seemed the topic of discussion was Dike. She hurried over, and took a knee at the edge. 

" Sunshine, just in time to hear more of the ridiculous thing called attacking something head on when half the company is half alive." Bill said as she arrived.

" Oh, man I thought I'd miss my daily Bill Talk Time." she mused. 

" You wouldn't miss it for the world, kid and I know it, how you feeling anyway?" Bill asked.

" I'm ok, hey Malark, Muck." she said and the two men turned with soft smiles to her. 

" You all staying warm?" she asked.

" Best we can at the moment, sunshine." Muck said to her, still sitting there, shivering.

" Let's warm ourselves up with some of this Bill Talk Time." she said, and nodded for Bill to continue talking. Bill cleared his throat and then looked at the group. 

" You wanna take one guess at who they're are gonna want to go knocking on the goddamn doors?" Guarnere said to the 3, receiving an odd look from Charlotte.

" I know, Bill." Malarkey said, shaking back and forth." It's me you're talking to here." 

" What?" Charlotte asked softly.

" The usual. Talking how we're gonna have to attack Foy, Battalion calling us to do it, and having Dike as the leader of the rodeo." Skip muttered sarcastically. 

" We've gotta do all this with a CO, who's got his head so far up his fucking ass that lump in his throat is his goddamn nose." muttered Guarnere again. Charlotte could only grumble quietly to herself.

" Hey, 1st Sergeant." Muck said, making the group of them look up and toward Lipton who was making his way toward the group. 

" Hey, boys, hey sunshine." he called, coming over to the group with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

" Hey, Sarge." Guarnere said, and a few more greetings rang out. 

" Hey, Lip." Malarkey called.

"Hey, Muck, what's the word?" Lipton asked the man, standing next to Charlotte's left side. 

" Oh, you know." Muck said, " Sitting around freezing our ass off. Singing Dike's praises."

" Oh yeah." Lipton said, nodding to the group of the men, and the female medic. Charlotte took that as her que that she had to continue on rounds with everybody else. 

" I'll see you boys for rounds later tonight, stay warm." she called, standing and walking away, a wonderful hack with her raspy voice to follow her by. She passed many of the foxholes, stooping down to bring a smile, or a laugh, and to bid them good night. She saw Babe and again, heading to his foxhole and the two chatted for a bit in the cold, before heading their separate ways. She saw Liebgott with 'One Lung' McLung, and More out on OP, and the two chatted quietly for a bit, and soon she was off again. She passed by CP later that night, and stood in the cold at the entrance, seemingly interrupting the two Captains in the middle of their conversation.

" Sirs?" she called in. The two looked up and beckoned her in. She stepped inside, slightly warmer, and nodded to the two. 

" What is it, Charlotte?" Winters asked.

" I just wanted to make sure you two were keeping warm in this, the nights are getting colder as well, sir." she said nodding to the two. 

" Thank you, Charlotte, we're doing our best, want to sit down for a bit and drink something?" Nixon asked, holding a small tin cup up her way.

" Thank you, sir." she said, walking over and sitting down, gladly accepting the cup from him, and sipping the warm liquid. 

" How's your cough?" Nixon asked her as she sipped the warm drink in luxury.

" Same old same old, sir." she said, sipping the cup again, " Thank you again, sir. I really need to go back to rounds, but promise to try and rest tonight." 

" We will, sunshine." Winters said to her, " You too."

" Good night, sirs." she said, and then rushed back out with some warmth back in her to check on the boys. 

" Hey, Sunshine!" she heard a voice call out and she turned to see it was none other than George Luz. She turned and scampered over to him, crouching by the edge of his foxhole with a beautiful smile the company was always glad to see.

" Glad to see that smile," he said, looking up, shivering from his spot. 

" I'm glad, George, I am, you staying warm?" she asked him.

" Warm as I'll ever be, sunshine." he said. " You finally getting some sleep?"

" George Luz, what would I do without George Luz." she said, with a smile his way. " I'm working on it."

" You better be, missy." he said, with a chuckle. 

" I gotta go check on the others, but promise to keep staying warm, I don't need George Luz freezing on me." she said with a small chuckle.

" Oh I won't." he called, as she turned with a small chuckle, and began heading to other foxholes. Finally once her rounds had finished, she headed over to the medics' foxhole and slid in, a few moments later, Gene sliding in and sitting beside her. 

" What happened, with, uh..." she didn't really want to finish the sentence, but get straight to the point.

" They got him, Lip was great though, he uh couldn't find Dike though, we both looked for him, still haven't seen him for a while." Gene said, pulling the blanket wrapped around Charlotte, a little bit over his own body. 

" Where were you?" she asked him, taking her helmet off and attempting to rebraid her hair.

" I was at Division, they got only a few vials of Penicillin in, and I've been giving it to a few people like Heffron, and Guarnere, for the cough and leg." he explained. " You should really take some." 

" No, no, give it to the guys first, I'm fine." she said with a soft nod. Gene gave her a knowing look.

" Listen, if there are extras left by tomorrow night, I'll have a dose, but give it to the men first." she whispered, " Please?" Gene couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes and sighed. Charlotte let out an overwhelming large cough, that brought up some mucus in it as well, and she quickly spat it to the ground outside before adjusting back inside the foxhole. 

" Let's get some sleep." Gene said, as the two slowly feel asleep side by side, unaware of the night sky and snow quickly falling. She woke up early the next morning, seemingly having slept on 'the wrong side of the bed' as they called it, a crink in her neck, and sore all over. She was even a little grumpier than normal as well, which didn't help with the overwhelming fact that she was half freezing to death at her finger tips as well. She found out the Lieutenant Peacock was being sent home by division because they wanted someone to head back for 30 days because of their officers doing such great work for the 'Battle of the Bulge' as the papers called it by now. Peacock had been nice to her, and never gave her any real issues either. She caught the man, after leaving the large congested group and shook his hand and thanked him for what he did in case she never saw him again, and he said he was glad to have had her as a medic for a part of the company. He jumped into the truck, as a camera and photography crew jumped out and began setting up shots to film the men on camera to get the footage home to the US to show that ' the troops were fine and healthy and that they were alive'. It sounded like total bullshit, but whenever the camera whipped her way, she tried to look somewhat busy or like she had to do something so she wasn't in the shot. Of course they managed a few pictures of the military's only female combat medic, crouched next to a foxhole, a wide smile on her face as she talked with a few soldiers, asleep against Gene, curled into a ball, his arm over her shoulder, their medic satchels discarded on the ground, and one where she was talking excitedly with Lipton a smile on her face as well. She'd been pulled into multiple group pictures as well, putting on her best smile, before hurrying off to check on her boys. There was even one where Liebgott had stooped down to adjust her large helmet, a smile on both of their faces. She even waved at a camera once, but then returned to her job as medic. She wanted to be happy like the boys, but there were still some hypothermic and ill men that she needed to be there for. Charlotte and Guarnere had arrived at the food station together, after the two had been in a conversation over Patton once again and his ridiculous attempt at saying the 101st needed rescuing. Footsteps crunched nearby in the snow, and when Charlotte turned, a wide smile broke out when she saw the familiar face. It was Joe Toye. He'd only been 3 days, but she was glad he was back. She hurried over to him, meeting him half way and hugged him tightly, before pulling back with a wide smile.

" I'm so glad you're back, Joe." she whispered softly, looking at him as the snow fell gently around them. 

" I'm glad I'm back, too, kid." he said to the young medic. She reached up and brushed snow from his cheek and smiled gently. He smiled bringing the girl into a side hug as the two turned walked over to Bill who stood with a smile at his friend.

" Hey, Joe." Bill said, holding his hand out, shaking Joe's.

" Hey, Bill."

" Good to see ya, pal."

" You, too."

" What the hell you doing back here?" Guarnere asked Joe with a smile on his face. 

" I had to make sure you were on top of things."

" I'm on top of things, right Sunshine?" he asked the girl to his right. 

" Sure, and I get enough sleep at night." she mused in his face with a scoff. The two men actually cackled at her response, but they knew it was true.

" So on top of things actually, he tied his own boots once last week, saw it with my own eyes." she said with a smirk his way. 

" All by me-self." Guarnere declared, putting a hand on Joe's back and leading him with Charlotte at his other side up closer to the food.

" Hey fellas, look who we found!" Guarnere called as they neared with Toye. 

" Hey, Joe Toye, back for more." Muck called sarcastically.

" How are you, Joe?" Penkala asked, shaking his hand.

" Yeah, doing pretty good." Joe said, smirking. " Escaped from the aid station."

" You say it like it's a bad thing." Charlotte remarked giggling.

" Eh, if I don't got my sunshine there, it ain't gonna be a good thing." Toye declared earning some laughs.

" Where'd you get hit?" a voice asked. Toye and Charlotte turned to see a replacement, whom Charlotte had yet to know speaking to him. 

" What's that?" Toye asked, Muck who was leaning against a tree.

" Ah, it's Webb. Replacement." Muck remarked casually. 

" Really," Joe remarked, fake enthusiasm lacing his voice. " thought it was some guy I've known for 2 years and I forgot his face."

" Joe got hit in the arm." Penkala said matter of factly. " New Year's Eve gift from a Luftwaffe." 

" A lot of you guys been injured?" Webb asked.

" It's called wounded, peanut." came Martin's sarcastic comment back, and she chuckled to herself. " Injured's when you fall out of a tree or something." 

" Don't worry, there's enough crap flying around here , you're bound to get dinged sometime. Almost every single one of these guys has been hit at least once." Charlotte sat next to Liebgott and Wynn, getting ready for the entertainment she was about to endure.

" Except for Alley, he's a two-timer. He landed on broken glass in Normandy, and got peppered by a potato masher in Holland." Skip remarked as Alley, dug a bit into Skip's food.

" You'll find out, son." was Alley's simple response to the replacement.

" Now Bull, he got a piece of exploding tank in Holland. And George Luz here...has never been hit. " Skip said, patting Luz on the shoulder. " You're one lucky bastard."

" Takes one to know one, Skip." Luz muttered, smirking.

" Ah, consider us blessed. Now, Liebgott, the skinny little guy, he got pinked in the neck in Holland, and right over next to him, that other skinny little guy, that's Popeye, he got shot in his scrawny little butt in Normandy. And Buck got shot in his rather large butt in Holland." Skip remarked, as Buck pulled his coat up and pointed to the spot. She smirked. 

" Yeah, kind of an Easy Company tradition, getting shot in the ass." Penkala said.

" Hey, even 1st Sergeant Lipton over there, he got a couple of pieces of a tank shell burst at Carentan. One chunk in the face, another chunk almost took out his nuts." Skip declared, sending the group of them laughing. 

" How are those nuts, Sarge?" Bill asked, seemingly innocent.

" Doing fine, Bill. Nice of you to ask." Lipton said, smirking with a smile to Skip. Skip turned and then pointed to Charlotte. 

" And we couldn't forget the sunshine could we? She got stranded Normandy, shrapnel in her legs, and on her ankle, and got shot in the head in Holland. " Muck remarked. " We sometimes wonder what would've happened if the hit had been deeper. She'd still walk through hell for Easy."

" Sometimes I wonder if I should make that sarcastic comment or not, Skip." she answered back, pulling up her helmet and revealed the small area where the hair was pulled from the braid to show it. Webb looked absolutely shocked, and terrified. 

" Shot in the head?" he managed looking in horror at the young medic on the ground. She sent a smile the kid's way, he had a lot to learn. Easy Company, well most of them, went back to their old position in the wood overlooking Foy. She passed Perconte, Christenson and Webb, the replacement in a foxhole on the way and gave them a bright smile, inhaling too deeply and began hacking up a lung, knowing Gene would find her tonight to finally administer penicillin. She knew he cared for the men, but he cared about her well being too and would make sure there was extra for her. They were being left in the company of Speirs, whom she trusted completely by this point in her lifetime. Many soldiers feared him, but he was the one who made sure those 5 men from Dog that had beat her were out of his platoon for good. Charlotte seemed to stray out of the sides more as the company moved forward through the levels towards their own positions and she ran into Speirs making his rounds towards the few men of Easy Company that he'd acquired. He noticed the young girl coming his way with her satchel, her nose red from sickness and the cold, and tired eyes. He'd thought about her multiple nights over with Dog Company, and hoped she was ok. He stopped in front of her. 

" Hi, sir." she said, before having to turn and cough, and he noticed how she had to cough up mucus and spit it out. She turned looking back at Speirs, pale and sickly.

" Tarvers, how are you feeling?" he asked as soldiers from Easy walked by, ntoicing the two talking. 

" Terrible, sir, but Gene's taking good care of me. I'll be ok." she said and she saw something flicker in Speirs' eyes. But she just smiled.

" I'll be ok, sir, I promise. I have to keep moving, but maybe I'll see you around." she said. 

" Right," Speirs said, forcing out a smile, " Get some rest."

" Of course, sir. You keep warm too, you can't get sick out here. It sucks." she said. Speirs smiled with a nod. 

" Of course, Charlotte." he said, and she smiled, sniffling. She saluted and he saluted her back, before she walked around him and went off with the rest of Easy, looking smaller and smaller as she left. Speirs turned and clenched his jaw as the cold bit at him harder than it did than a few minutes ago. When they reached their old positions, it had been heavily shelled and Charlotte was glad they'd gotten out of there in that moment before this had happened. Many of the men returned gleefully to their foxholes only to find piles of shit from 1st Battalion in them. Charlotte found Gene in the men's chaos and the two found a quieter area to inventory the supplies they had at the moment, and what they'd need soon enough. Gene looked at the girl as she pulled piece after piece of medical equipment from her pack.

" Charlie." he said. She looked up with wide eyes, only to see the penicillin in his hands. She sighed and rolled her sleeve as Gene slowly injected the medicine. She pulled it down and began sorting again. 

" Happy?" she asked with a raised brow his way, a bit grouchy.

" Someone didn't sleep well last night." he said, a small smile on his face, as he pulled two things of plasma out. 

" Thank you Captain Obvious, I do happen to be wearing the lovely shade of I slept like shit so don't piss me off." she said, holding a finger and keeping a stink eye on him. He chuckled. They made a cover for their old foxhole, better than their last one, and made sure it would protect their supplies that lay inside as well as their blankets and letters and satchels, and most importantly their sleeping quarters. There were men everywhere, carrying branches to rebuild foxholes, or banging their entrenching tool to a piece of wood to get it into the frozen ground. Lipton came over to the two medics and handed them some branches as they snapped smaller ones into pieces.

" Thanks Lip." the two said almost in perfect unison. 

" Of course, how's the structure going?" he asked.

" Good," Charlotte answered, standing up, and climbing up from the foxhole as Gene continued building up the top coverage part. 

" How are you doing, Charlotte? I know you've been sick." Lip said to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and looked up at him with a shrug.

" Ok, I guess, the best I can get, Lip." she said. 

" You been resting?" Lip asked her, and she nodded with a forced smile.

" As much as I can, but I want to make sure the men are ok." she said. 

" I need you to take care of yourself, too, sunshine, you're too important to these men." Lip said, and squeezed her shoulder gently. She smiled with a nod, before he smiled back and turned walking away towards the rest of the men. Charlotte, turned jumping back down in the foxhole, before placing some branches on top, with some help from Gene, but not only after hearing a distant explosion. It then sounded louder and closer, until she heard Lipton's voice yelling about something ' incoming.

" Take cover!" he yelled, a shell exploding nearby. Charlotte didn't know what else to do but drop to the ground. 


	60. true fear

_" There is no illusion greater than fear."_

_\- Lao Tzu_

***

She felt another explosion rip over them and looked up, searching for Gene.   
  


" Gene!" she yelled, as another explosion rattled her eardrums. He'd disappeared, but now she needed to take cover. Charlotte regained her sight and stood finally, shaking on her feet, rushing forward from her perfectly good foxhole her to warn her friends.

" Get some cover!" she yelled, an explosion setting off and making her push her hands to her ears as she continued running. 

" Get in your foxholes!" she yelled at a few replacements hoping they heard her. Lipton's voice drew closer and closer and when she looked up, she realized he was hollering at her.

" Get in a foxhole, Charlotte!" he yelled. She scrambled, falling over her feet, and curling like a turtle, as another shell exploded, the dirt and debris raining over her body as she did so. She looked up, and attempted to find a nearby foxhole, but her vision remained somewhat blurred and distorted. The trees continued exploding, and all she could soon see was darkness. She began hacking unable to see much at all, attempting to get what had ever rushed into her throat now out of it. She felt a hand pull her, an explosion showering her and whoever was dragging her in snow and dirt and debris. She cleared her eyes and airways, and looked up just in time to see Chuck, pulling her into his foxhole protectively, and pushing himself on top of her in a bear hug as the explosions continued to sound off. She gripped tightly onto Chuck's coat, pulling him closer and closer hoping it's make the artillery stop. Her head pounded with every rattle and Chuck could feel the poor girl shivering below him as well. When it finally stopped, all she heard a ringing in her ears. Chuck slowly pulled off of the silent girl, as she tried to make the ringing stop. Chuck lay next to the girl, their breathing heavy, as the silence became deafening. But no one moved or even made a single sound by this point. Fear was the factor that drove that. 

" Stay in your foxholes!" Liptons voice echoed, as Chuck and Charlotte slowly sat up to look over the edge. Lipton moved crouched through the camp, attempting to make sure everyone was ok. She didn't blame him, it was in his nature to do so. Luz had a firm hand over top of her stomach to keep her from wanting to move from the foxhole.

" Are you ok?" she asked, gently touching Chuck's cheek, seeing a slight scar on him. 

" I'm fine, sunshine, you?" he asked, noticing the layer of debris in her hair, and face, and the cuts that littered it. He noticed the blood dripping from the cartilage on her ear, and the moist wetness around her eyes, trying to get debris from them. She didn't feel right. She let out a mucus filled cough, spatting it onto the ground, but the feeling was there. She then began immediately thinking of if she could remember if there had been any call for a medic, if there had been any plea for help that she had somehow missed. Charlotte slowly pushed the helmet up from her eyes, as she let them tiredly look around the landscape, that looked just like how Easy felt. Charlotte slowly sat up more, as Chuck slowly came up next to her. She heard something, a quiet voice. She stared forward, letting her ear strain for any chance of hearing the voice again, just a small sound.

" I need help!" came a faint voice in the distance. Charlotte's heart froze. It sounded weak and in pain. She attempted to move, but Chuck held her. He grasped her body, with his arms around her body, holding her from jumping and moving towards the noise.

" I can't let you do that Charlotte." he whispered. She nodded. But she knew that whoever the person was, when she saw who it was, her heart would break. She heard the grunts of pain over and over and her worry only increased more and more. They pleaded for more, help and the realization hit her and her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach further.

" It's Joe." she whispered, messing with her medic band. 

" It's Joe." she whispered softly, Chuck looking at her, and rubbing her back.

" Chuck, it's Joe." she practically cried out as tears filled her blue eyes, as she thought of every terrible thing that could've possibly happened to a person who was practically her brother. A low whistle echoed through the air again this time

" Incoming!" yelled Lipton, suddenly, making Chuck jump over top of Charlotte again, as she curled into a ball under the man, and felt the barrages start yet again. The debris flew over top of them, as Charlotte threw herself into a coughing attack of pure pain. She finished, and groaned. The explosions finally seized, and Charlotte let out a long breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Chuck slowly pushed up from the girl as she slowly rose, readjusting her helmet again from her eyes. She looked over the edge fo the foxhole, her eyes wandering the landscape again, her breathing shaky and uneven as she did so.

" Medic!" the cry called, loudly, and her heart made her jump. She couldn't help pushing a protesting Chuck from her body, and jumping out of the foxhole, the voice repeatedly yelling for her. They weren't asking for god, or their ma. They were asking for her, and she would always come for them, no matter what. She tripped, falling to the ground multiple times only to stand right back up, and keep pushing through the shell explosions. A tree branch exploded nearby and she dove forward out of the way to the ground in her turtle shell as if fell, and let another explosion ring off near her. The barrages slowly ended, and she slowly uncurled from her turtle shell, slowly standing to listen for the medic call again. 

" Yell again, please." she whispered. But she looked around. Every tree had been shelled, the ground littered in blood and dirt and snow and wood. It was a mess. Everything was a mess. And her heart ached.

" MEDIICC!" 

Her head snapped right. The cry had hit her core and she was running, sprinting even toward the voice. Her stomach filled more with worry, and the overwhelming fear that was in her stomach made her feel sick on the spot. She wanted to pass out at the way the call made her feel. And when she arrived, the only thing she could do was stare. Gene was there, and so were Bill and Joe, lying on the ground, blood surrounding the area where the parts of their legs were missing. Her heart broke as she stared at the scene in front of her. Gene looked at the girl, and knew this was her breaking point, the big finale, the final straw that had officially hurt her. She slowly dropped to her knees, staring with a slack jaw at the two, her heart pounding out of her chest. Her bottom lip quivered helplessly, as she stared with the saddest eyes someone would say they'd ever seen on a person. Charlotte felt sick, as she watched the two men she loved sit there in pain, at their weakest moments, moments she'd hoped she'd never have had to see. She watched, Gene attempt to wrap Joe's stump, but she couldn't anymore and turned to Bill. She had to focus. Her friends, her brothers, were in pain and the last thing they needed was her completely breaking down. She whipped out sulfa and a bandage, sticking the sulfa in between her teeth as she ripped it open and poured it on the wound to numb some of the pain at least. Bill grimaced.

" I'm sorry." she whispered, pulling the bandage out and wrapping the wound. " Bill, I'm so sorry." she whimpered out again, tears rushing her vision as she attempted to wrap the wound on his leg up. 

" Sunshine, hey listen to me, it's ok, it's ok." Bill said as she grew frustrated and tried retying it again. She looked up at him again, trying her best as forgetting her weak emotions that seemed to constantly consume her every being.

" Docs, what can I do?" she heard a voice, she knew as Malarkey's. She turned, and saw Malarkey's look of pure horror as he followed what Gene had told him, holding Joe up steadily, Gene's hand attempting to stop the blood flow. Malarkey, sweet, exhausted Malarkey, now looking almost 10 years older as he held up his friend, protecting him for that moment from the reality he didn't want Joe to have to experience. Charlotte turned back to Bill with hidden tear filled eyes, and began to administer the same concept his way. 

" You got a smoke?" Toye cried out, and Malarkey quickly delivered one to the man.

" Jesus, what's a guy gotta do to get killed around here?" he called, making Charlotte snap turning around. 

" Don't say that." she hissed his way, sniffling to follow, before turning back to Guarnere. " Don't say that, please." They all knew how much these two men were like older brothers to her and this pained her to do this to them. She couldn't even speak as she carefully tied up Bill's leg with as much care and tenderness. She remembered when she'd first met Bill, and he had treated her with the respect she didn't realize she'd been so grateful for. She looked at Bill, as she watched his eyes go trained on the life-long injury he'd have to live with. She reached forward and took his hands in hers gently, and controlled her quivering lip enough to look at Bill with fearful, yet honest, loyal eyes.

" Bill, you're going first." Gene said as the two medics with a stretcher came around the corner. 

" Whatever you say, Doc. Whatever you say." he grimaced, breaking eye contact with Charlotte, as she pulled the bandage tight, to hold his leg firmly in place at least.

" Over here! Take this man!" Gene called pointing to Bill as Charlotte shuffled back on her knees, completely defeated. She turned and saw that Lipton had appeared with them as well, and her facial features faltered a bit. 

" Hey, Lip, they got Old Guarnere this time." Bill said, looking at Lipton with a grimace. The two stretcher barriers came over and hauled Bill up, as he groaned, and even cried out in pain as he was placed onto the stretcher. The cry hurt Charlotte so much inside, that she physically had to turn away, bite her tongue and tell herself to stop crying. To stop getting emotional, to just make it all stop. Charlotte slowly stood and walked over to Bill. And she hugged the man, the best she could from his position, and he squeezed back tightly. She sucked in a cry, shoving her face into his shoulder away from the world, as she felt his arms tighten around her as well.

" Hey, kid from day one, I knew you was gonna be great one day, and look at you know, you was just saving my life." he said. " I won't forget ya, sunshine. You know I love you. " She nodded, unable to speak, her heart completely shattering. She pulled away, and reached up cupping his cheeks, and gently putting her thumbs on the corners of his mouth and making him smile. 

" Keep smiling, for me." she whispered.

" I'll always smile when I think of you, sunshine." Bill whispered back to her. She sniffled, and Bill grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Bill smiled, a slightly forced smile, yet doing it for Charlotte. 

" Hey, Joe, I told you I'd beat you back to the states." Guarnere said as the two stretchers slowly walked away. The last Charlotte saw of Bill was him disappearing around the corner, hoping she'd see him again soon. Bill was carried off, and Charlotte could only hope to see him when he was healed, but he would never return to war. Charlotte turned and moved to Joe's other side, before hearing footsteps approaching, and seeing it was Luz on fast pursuit to the scene.

" Hey, Lip." he called, but slowed once he neared the scene. Luz looked down and met the girls' tearful eyes, as he knew she was holding back the sob that wanted to erupt from her throat and the tears that wanted to pour down her cheeks.

" How's Buck?" she heard Lipton ask Luz, who's eyes were transfixed on the scene in front of him.

" Luz, how's Buck?" Lip asked a bit louder.

" He's fine." Luz answered, his voice softer and gentler than usual. 

" You sure?" Lip asked him.

" Yes, he's fine." Luz said, his worry for the distraught girl on the ground growing more and more, as she struggled to keep her eyes focused on any one thing. " I think you should probably go talk to him now, huh?" She looked up and saw Buck, distraught on the nearby log, and her heart broke more. They lost him now, this company might as well fall apart without a good platoon leader. 

" Alright." said Lip, who stepped around Luz and toward Buck. Luz looked down at the girl, but she made no move of leaving, so he turned and stepped away himself, to not disturb the moment in front of him. More stretcher barriers came to take Joe away, and Charlotte nearly burst.

" I'll see you soon, ok, after when I'm better, when you graduate high school, ok? I love ya, sunshine." he called.

" Bye Battle Buddy." she whispered, heart breaking as he disappeared. Malarkey stood and slowly left, knowing the two medics needed to be alone. Gene helped Charlotte to her feet, her bloodied hands shaking like leaves.

" I'm shaking." she whispered. Gene put a firm hand to her shoulder, but she couldn't really focus on his face. He already knew Buck was being taken off, he'd lost his friends, but now the looks of Charlotte weren't much better. He wanted to take her off too, she looked so innocent and distraught, too much for someone like her. But she would never allow it. So he just pulled her into a tight hug, where she solemnly held in her cries, she just let Gene hug her. That night, she found Luz again. He'd seen her features, and Gene had told her to rest and that he'd do that night rounds in her place and that she needed to go find a foxhole with someone instead of wait for him. So she found Luz. She walked up on his foxhole and he immediately looked up at the girl. 

" Hey, kid." he said, when he saw her features. She sighed, it cracking slightly at the end. She was going to cry.

" Come here." he whispered. She slid into the foxhole and he let her lay against him, curled in his arms, as she attempted to calm down, head shoved away from the world in the darkness of the night. She pulled back eventually from Luz, coughing her wet cough, which sounded loosened from the medicine Gene had administered, but she still spat mucus to the ground. She looked sadly at Luz. 

" It's not your fault, sunshine, you couldn't have done anything to stop it." Luz said. She sighed.

" I know." she whispered, " It's just sometimes, you expect that you'll be able to do the right thing, and then you get there and you can't. I mean even with Hoobler, I thought I could and I still couldn't." Her voice choked up, and the tears filtered her vision. 

" Hey, kid, it's ok." Luz said, as she curled up next to him, her chest heaving from containing the sobs that wanted to come out. She sucked them in and tried to focus on Luz's heart beating until her breathing followed the same pattern. Eventually, she let her eyes shut, and relished the sleep that followed. The next few days consisted of the group moving through the woods near Foy and clearing out the areas of around it closer and closer to the small town for all optimal angles. After that night with Luz though, she was pushed back to barely getting any sleep at night. Gene and her both and it was the wear and tear on the two. Charlotte, being the tiny person she was, squeezed into different places and got 20 minutes of rest before hopping up and moving to her next spot and so forth. She stopped whenever she could to shut her eyes for 5 seconds before moving again. Sometimes she wouldn't sleep at all, night and day, and the only thing she ran on was pure adrenaline. She talked to Malarkey consistently, as often as she could, because she knew he'd been close with Joe and Bill, and made sure she kept up on his wellbeing as a medic, but also as a friend.


	61. night sky

_" Silence is sometimes the best answer."_

_\- Dalami Lama_

***

On January 9th, Charlotte's world altered slightly. Her lack of sleep tied to the cough and the exhaustion, led her to wandering around that night trying to find a foxhole to bed down in after rounds. She was on her way to check on Babe when all the sudden, a loud whistle went off making her turn, staring straight up at the night sky where the cold snow fell down, seeing the sky lit up, and the explosion ring out. The shell exploded on the ground nearby, sending Charlotte tumbling to her chest, pushing all air in her lungs out. She began hacking on nothing, and attempting to get the air into her lungs as she did so. 

" Incoming!" a voice cried out. Charlotte flipped to her side, and hacked again and again as more shells went off, and the trees exploded, sending debris everywhere. She was showered in the slush and the dirt, and looked up, getting slowly to her feet. The sky became white and black as the explosions took their cues. Her heart raced as cries yelled out, and the calls for foxholes became wide spread. The explosions made her ears ring, each one more deafening and louder than the last. An explosion went off near her, and the next thing she knew, there was an odd spreading sensation on the sift part of her shoulder. She screamed. For the first time since being in this company she screamed, and it was loud. Not loud over the explosions, but loud enough that it pierced some nearby ears. The explosions continued, as the tears rushed her vision. She felt like her voice was gone, like she couldn't cry for help as the pain in her shoulder only increased. She fell to the ground, the air sucked out of her system, the stinging from the snow hitting her, as quiet calls for medic rang out, and the urge to chase after them followed her. But then slowly, the explosions died again, and it was over. But Charlotte still laid there on the ground, writhing in utter pain. She whimpered, clutching her shoulder to try and stop the impending blood flow that came from her shoulder. She scored her shaking hand around her medic satchel for a bandage, and hastily pulled one out. She started to sit up, but the pain grew too intense, and she screamed, her innocent high pitched yelp ringing out over the forest. That's when it was heard.

" Sunshine?" a voice called out farther away. She grimaced in pain, only letting another cry escape her lips as well.

" Sunshine!" the voice sounded urgent closer. Feet came trampling through the underbrush and stopped, slowly stepping closer until they found the girl, practically sobbing trying to bandage her own arm. 

" Medic!" Tab screamed. He collapsed next to the girl, and gently tried to help her up, as he whimpers continued to erupt from her mouth. She clutched Tab's arm, as Tab pushed his hand to where the shrapnel had cut her shoulder and was bleeding.

" Medic, goddamnit!" Tab yelled again, his voice filled with fear and terror. Light footsteps came hurrying nearby and then stopped. 

" Charlie..." Gene whispered.

" Charlie!" he yelped, sliding in next to Tab, and beginning to assess her shoulder. 

" Here, hold her up." Gene said gently positioning the girl into a sitting position, as he got to work on her shoulder.

" Talk to her Tab." Gene said to the man who got on Charlotte's other side and held her close to him. Gene pulled the poorly wrapped bandage from her shoulder and began ripping open a portion of her ODs to reach the inside of her shoulder. It wasn't hitting bone only some tissue, but the pain was evident in the spot it struck, right where the shoulder bent. He pulled sulphur from his satchel and gently poured it on the wound, thanking God that the shrapnel wasn't deep enough for major issues to then occur. He pulled it out from the side, slapping it to the ground as the girl whimpered moving slightly. Gene held her arm steady as he finished the sulphur packet and then pulled a bandage from his pack and began wrapping her shoulder. He fitted it perfectly, and with each tug she let a whimper escape her throat. She'd be good in a few days, hopefully, and she'd be moving it normally again. 

" Is it bad, Gene?" she asked, pain behind every word in her voice.

" You'll be fine, Charlie, just fine, petite." he said gently to her, giving the bandage a final tug. 

" I'm not leaving." she nearly cried out, as the two men helped her stand. Gene figured she'd say that and didn't argue. She was a medic with all the capabilities of diagnosing her medical problems, but he needed to make sure.

" I know," Gene whispered, " but you scared me, when I came up to you like this." 

" I know, Gene, I promise I'm fine." she whimpered, moving the arm slowly in complete utter pain. The shell explosions had ended and when people started to see Tab and Gene leading the girl under the arms through the foxholes, shouts and calls began following them, worry for their sunshine exploding by now. The 3 noticed Lipton, helping Luz out of his foxhole and immediately turned, noticing Charlotte clearly in pain.

" Shrapnel wound to the left shoulder, she'll be fine. She needs to rest." Gene said quickly, his heart racing. Lipton immediately hurried to the girl and crouched making eye contact with her droopy eyes. 

" Hey, kid, you awake?" he asked.

" Here, sarge." she said softly. 

" I want you resting ok? Doc's gonna take care of everything else, but I want you resting for a bit ok?" Lipton told the girl.

" I'm fine." she whispered. Lipton looked to Gene who could only shake his head. 

" Sunshine-"

" I promise, Lip, I'm fine, I got this." she whispered, a few tears built up behind her eyes from the pain, but he knew it was true. And he nodded. He had to believe her, it was the only thing keeping all of them sane at the very moment in time. When she found out about Muck and Penkala, she forgot about her shoulder completely. She didn't really comprehend it at all. She stared straight for a while silent, it seemed like the death and injury of friends was becoming common at this point and she was slowly accepting that. She stood and ordered they search for their dog tags then. They knew later that night she cried in her foxhole, alone, everybody could hear it, but she didn't want to display that in front of everyone. She had sat down in her foxhole, away from the rest, staring cold and hard forward. But then she let out a sob, so weak and quiet, before breaking down and sobbing her heart out. The thought of Skip and Penkala gone and how smiling and happy she'd once seen them kept replaying over and over in her head and she let out cry after cry. She tried to remember the last time she'd seen their faces, the last time she'd seen their smiles, the thing she always remembered about a person. But now it was a memory, a mere image in her mind that she'd never get to witness again. But Malarkey had taken it even harder. He was practically stuck in the stage of grief called shock. They were his two best friends, like brothers, and like Buck were now gone as well as Bill and Joe. But he never showed it, sure the stress of 2nd platoon brought it out, but he never showed it the younger ones. It would only bring on more fear. Charlotte had tried comforting him, but he had barely responded, and she left the man sitting alone again, sucking back the tears she wanted to cry for him. Luz seemed a bit distraught, his usual joyfulness having completely disappeared and she had been the one injured but was only worried for him. She sat next to him after the foxhole where Skip and Penkala were had been cleaned out and looked at Luz, a few burned smokes on the ground another in his mouth. She sat there and didn't really know what to say to the man with the tears flowing to his eyes, yet not down his cheeks. 

" George?" she whispered. George looked up at her, and she reached forward and grabbed his hands.

" It's going to be ok." she whispered. He nodded. She had to tell herself that, she had to continue to tell herself, because it was the only way she'd get through this.

" I know." George whispered softly to her, and she, for the first time in a while, smiled, a genuine smiled and believed that were to be true too. That afternoon, the company moved back again to the position where they were overlooking Foy. Her arm had healed a bit more, and as Gene was doing her wraps she saw Liebgott, who calmer than normal was walking toward his foxhole. She struck a confused glance to Gene.

" Winters took him off the line for a few days to settle his anger and stuff. Supposedly it helped him." Gene said to the girl. She watched Liebgott sit and stare peacefully. But most times she realized, every man in the company needed to do that. They'd hit it. They'd hit they're breaking point and it was beginning to become clear that everyone realized it too. Lipton was a big help though, he'd walk around, talking to the boys, keeping morale up, and making sure the focus of the company stayed in line. She remained grateful for the man. Ever since the hit of some of the 5 most important men of Easy, Charlotte cried herself silently to sleep every night. Her sobs would be quiet, and when Gene slipped in at night, he would see the dried tears on her cheeks, and hear her trembling breaths and the only thing he could do at that point was sit there, pull the girl into his arms, and let her curl up into complete warmth as he held her there. Since the company had cleared the woods west and east of Foy, they knew the assault on Foy would follow soon after, and only in a few days time as well. However, in this early moments of time, Easy Company remained now without any type of real leader. Winters briefed the men, the morning of the 13th of January. Her eyes were like bullets raking the paper and memorizing every bit of it possible. Charlotte's impending fear on the thought of Dike leading them into battle just about immortalized the fear that she had when they thought she'd jump into Normandy with Sobel. Gene, Spina and Charlotte sat in a circle together, rationing what little supplies they had to make sure they each had something. They also did quick checks on positions where they could easily find cover and wait for calls. Gene gave the two a briefing on locations and just gentle reminders which the two took gladly, needing some type of reassurance from the ranking medic. Anything to settle the nerves. 

" Charlotte?" she heard a voice ask, as the 3 medics talked quietly amongst themselves. She turned from the conversation and saw it was in fact Captain Winters. She stood, and began to salute but Winters stopped her with a wide smile.

" At ease." he said with a nod, and she smiled somewhat embarrassingly at the man. 

" I want Spina out with I Company as they strike the rear of the town, I want Roe going down with the rest of Easy as they head straight into Foy. I want you back with Speirs and Dog Company. Dog Company's for the reserve just in case, but we're hoping Easy can do it. " he explained to the girl. She was slightly confused, as to, her and Gene both usually run down into the battle. Winters chuckled at the girl's unusually confused expression.

" I'm keeping you back because, well, just incase I need to send Speirs down, you can provide some aid, as well as when you reach the men, provide extra as their medic." he explained. She was still confused, but soulfully agreed to what the Captain said.

" Good luck today." he said, and she smiled.

" Thank you sir." she said and then he turned and walked away. She turned back to Gene and Spina, who were crouched and going over their supplies in detail. She crouched by the two and cleared her throat. 

" Winters wants me staying back with Speirs and D Company." she said, as the two looked up, and she saw Gene's confused gaze her way. " Why?" he asked. Charlotte looked around and crouched closer, attempting to conceal her voice.

" Just incase Dike gets 'nervous in the service' and someone like Speirs has to make the run down there and needs some coverage." she explained again. Gene smirked. 

" Well, one of Winter's best decisions yet." he said, placing a sulphur packet into his satchel.

" Spina, you'll head out with 3rd platoon to hook up with I Company for the attack at the flank of Foy. Gene, as usual, you'll head down with the Easy towards Foy facing." she explained. The two boys nodded. It was weird for her in such an authoritative role with the men. Winters was pushing her in a rather important role that may need to be put to use if Dike won't get his act together. She felt excited. She thought back to the times when Winters defended her somewhat 'religiously' against Sobel back at Toccoa almost 2 years ago by this point, and she let that joy excite her more. She smiled at Gene and Spina.

" Guess I'll see you boys on the other side." she said, standing, clutching her medic satchel. She adjusted her too big helmet as well, and let a bright smile light up her face. Gene's eyes popped out of his head slightly. He hadn't seen that smile since at least Holland. Then she coughed, and mucus came up and she spat it onto the ground and felt like crap again, but she smiled. She walked the few steps forward and hugged Gene tightly, and he chuckled slightly in her ear as she hugged Gene closely to her. She pulled back and looked up at him, winking before turning to Spina and hugging him tightly as well. She stepped back and looked at the two medics before nodding and heading towards D Company's area and Lieutenant Speirs. She passed multiple groups of her friends on the way there, and gave some waves to them when they called out her name, but continued forward. She knew she'd passed into D Company areas when she saw the mood completely different. There were no calls for her, and as she moved through the men, eyes followed her. She sighed in relief when she found non other than Lieutenant Speirs, alone, looking out towards the town of Foy where the Germans remained. He was smoking a cigarette as he stared out at the sight, his dark eyes narrowed at the tiny specs that moved. But Charlotte continued her walk up to him, and even some of the boys in D Company watched with wide eyes as she approached.

" Sir?" she asked. He turned his head, and even a slight smile poked at the corner of his lips, as he pushed off the tree, flicking the smoke to the ground. 

" Tarvers." he said with a nod her way, taking a few steps and meeting the girl.

" Did Captain Winters inform you yet, sir?" she asked, clutching her medic satchel close to her chest. He noticed how her hands shook, and the cold air emitting from her pale blue lips.

" Yes, hopefully we will not have to put our little duet into use, but if we do, I'm glad I have you." he said to the girl with a nod. She sent a forced, smile his way, shivering. She turned and looked out at the small town they were going to attacking soon enough.

" See anything?" she asked, crossing her arms further over her chest to warm herself. 

" 88s, a few Panzers, some infantry running around on the very outskirts, possibly a few snipers on some of those caved in windows by chance if we reach the windows to get to I Company." Speirs explained to her. She nodded observing each and every part of what Speirs mentioned. The two, yet completely on opposite sides of the spectrum, talked about strategies and ideals about the companies and heading in and what they think would happen after they take Foy, and the nearby towns.

" I meant to thank you for that little present I got sent over by a certain someone from Easy Company." said Speirs as the two walked over to their positions. Charlotte let a small smile past her lips.

" It's no problem. My parents sent it, and I figured you deserved one too, after all you've done for me, sir." she explained.

" I hope they know how grateful we all are for them." he said, as they crouched down next to each other. She smiled. The two then sat in their positions behind two nearby trees, right by Winter and Sink and their temporary CP station with a radio for communication. At 0900, machine guns from Easy's side took off at sporadic pace, firing down on the small town, as Easy soldiers shot out of the forest toward Foy. The Germans quickly answered with their tanks and 88s. The explosions slowly began to rattle Easy and Dog company as I company with some of 3rd platoon went out towards the back of the town of Foy.

" Keep moving!" she heard Lipton yell more than once, as Easy company went forward. A few men fell, and as the remaining soldiers continued forward, they crawled back as Mampre and Oats, the medic transfers for Dog came out and dragged a few men back before working on them. She had the urge plenty of times to race out, but she stayed firm and watched with narrowed eyes as Dike raced forward. Comparing him to Lipton was like comparing ice cream, and spaghetti, the only similarity that they were both food or in this case were both paratroopers. She watched in fear as Dike froze, and he looked around for first platoon, screaming out for Foley in all the confusion. She nearly bit her lip off, as the men stood out in the open. She never realized how much in this moment she wanted to throw something at the head on Dike's shoulders.

" Hold up!" she heard Dike's faint voice across the battlefield and her mind just about spun in a million directions. 

" What the hell?" she mumbled under her breath, yet not enough for anybody to hear around herself.

" Keep moving!" came Lipton's voice. She made a jump to get down there, but the firm hand of Speir's caught her and gave her a knowing look. She could only nod, and sit there. 

" Easy Company, hold up!" Dike yelled, crouching out in the open as she watched Luz with the radio crouch next to him. She wanted to poke her eyes out right then and there with rusty forks. Why was he so dumb? Every platoon stopped, Lipton holding up 2nd platoon in Toye and Guarnere's place, as everyone seemed to freeze with a jolt. 1st platoon, sporadically stopped, Foley in a mess from communications with Dike.

" Will you move?!" she heard Winters yell, as her head whipped with her too big helmet. Too fast for her shoulder, enough for it to cry out in utter pain, but she agreed with Winter's frustration as they were out in the open. She grimaced, and gripped her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze to stop the slight pain emitting from it. Winter's was yelling again, this time more earnestness and frustration backing each word.

" Get out of there, move!" Winters yelled. Speirs once again held the tiny medic back from jumping into battle.

" Find some cover!" she heard Lipton's voice yell, as people scrambled for it. Shells ripped off in the battlefield as Charlotte jumped again, but Speirs remained with a firm grip on her arm. Dike collapsed with a frantic Luz behind a shack, and her worry just about spiked. 

" What are you doing?" she mumbled again, her hands clenched in fists with her fingerless gloves. They made tiny indents of finger prints on her palms, blood almost drew.

" Fall back!" Dike yelled and she just about lost her mind. Why was he falling back? He had to keep moving forward to complete the objective and gain more ground. Why would you fall back, when there is still plenty of room for coverage for the men.

" Go forward!" Winters yelled. Everyone seemed jumbled and a frozen mess on the battlefield. This was a complete mess, and will continue to be if nothing changed. Lipton came flying around the shack's corner and began screaming incessantly at the unresponsive Dike. She snapped, she stood and yelled.

" What the hell are you doing?" she hollered, pointing a finger at the miniscule Dike himself. 

" Move!" she yelled again, as Speirs pulled the girl to sit back down. He seemed to be angry, but didn't let it show, more angry at Dike than the girl's outburst. Gene, she saw, was curled against the cottage with Dike and Luz, and Foley appeared repeatedly asking for some type of plan but got not answer.

" You'd better get Dike on that radio to me now." Winter said, most likely to Luz on the radio below. Whatever plan formulated was no working as Foley shot left and a man fell down. The machine gun ripped from a church above, and Charlotte could barely hear herself think over all of the negative thoughts running in her head about what Dike was doing to her boys. She watched as members from 1st platoon with Johnny and Perconte, and now Foley attempted to make their transition and move forward, but Perconte landed on the ground gripping his butt.

" Get going forward!" Winters yelled down, his eyes wide with rage. There was no answer from Dike on the radio, only the slight background of Luz yelling for Dike to talk.

" Jesus Christ." Winters sighed, as another man fell. Charlotte watched as the chaos unfolded. Dike remained unresponsive to anything really happening around him. She watched as men fell, and shots attempted to fire as the men had no real direction of where they were going and what they were doing. 

" You've got to keep moving!" Winters yelled, running forward, pulling his gun from his shoulder as Sink stood.

" Dick! Captain Winters!" Sink's voice called to him. 

" Goddammit, you do not go out there!" Sink yelled at Winters again making him stop. " You're the battalion commander now get back here!"

" Now Dick, I understand your attachment to Easy Company-" Winters cut Sink off completely walking straight pass him towards the men again. 

" Speirs, Tarvers, get yourselves over here!" Winters suddenly yelled. Speirs shot up, Charlotte on his tail, the two heading straight towards the enraged Captain himself.

" Get out there and relieve Dike and take that attack on in. You know what to do, Tarvers." Winters said angrily, with a nod to the two. They answered with a simple nod and the two Lieutenant and Corporal took off, side by side toward the town of Foy where Easy Company lay in complete and utter chaos. 


	62. foy

_" You were born to be real, not to be perfect."_

_\- unknown_

***

She kept up easily with Speirs, just a few mere inches behind him and to his right. Having 3 brothers really worked up your ability to run and escape from different situations or to be easily be able to run as fast as needed to catch them. An explosion went off in front of the two, but they were able to clear it with ease before coming clean to the other side, to the chaos and to Luz's frantic voice. 

" Lieutenant, what are we doing?" he yelled out. Speirs charged forward, collapsing on his knees in front of Dike, and grabbing his collar firmly, looking into the frozen man's eyes.

" I'm taking over." he said simply, before shoving Dike away. Charlotte came in crashing on Speirs' left and giving him and expecting look. 

" 1st Sergeant Lipton?!" Speirs voice yelled, music to everyones ears. There was someone with authority that knew what they were doing.

" What have we got?" he called as Lipton appeared. 

" Sir, most of the company is spread out here. 1st platoon tried an end around but they're stretched out, they're pinned down by a sniper. I believe he's in the building with the caved-in roof. " Lipton explained over the sound of gunfire.

" Alright, I want mortars and grenade launchers on that building 'till it's gone. When it's gone, I want 1st to go straight in." Speirs explained firmly to Lipton who nodded, " Forget going around, everybody else, follow me. "

" Yes, sir." Lipton responded, as Speirs stood patting his shoulder.

" Thank god, huh?" Luz said, smacking Lipton's shoulder, giving a nod to Charlotte behind him. She brought to fingers up with a tiny salute and turned to Gene, patting him on the shoulder. He nodded. 

" Alright, 3rd platoon move out." Lipton yelled, and men started moving. She stood to follow, but stopped and turned to Dike frozen. She grabbed his collar on his chest and got in his face.

" What the hell were you thinking, sir? You think the Germans were gonna let us prance through like the Wizard of Oz, you thought Eisenhower was gonna walk us through to the other side? We're in the middle of freakin nowhere, sir! Get that through your brain!" she yelled, before pushing herself up and off. Luz could only chuckle as he put the walkie back on the radio. 

" Alright second platoon on the CO!" Lipton yelled. " Sergeant Alley!"" Got it, sarge!" Alley yelled back. The mortar rounds took off, as the building with the caved in roof exploded.

" On your feet, 2nd platoon!" yelled Lipton as Charlotte sprinted farther ahead to remain closer to Speirs. A large blast from the 88 blew up a house, barely fazing Speirs as he charged forward. 

" Let's go, keep it moving!" Lipton yelled, as Charlotte pumped her legs faster and faster on her tiny body. She turned to look back and realized that someone had gotten the frazzeled Dike to his feet as the man hurried forward, literal dead weight. The 88s continued to fire at the soldiers but no one fired back. Charlotte grimaced and regretted her next motive, but bent down by a downed soldier, and pulled the M-1 from their grasp. Crouched now behind a crate, she loaded the gun, knowledge from her friends, and set the gun up to aim. She missed her first few shots, which she figured but then shot a few of the Krauts positioned at the gun. If no one else would, she would. She stood, slinging the gun over her back and took off forward again after Speirs.

" Go, come on, come on!" Lipton yelled, as Charlotte came on Luz's and Lipton's tails. Speirs was already there crouched against the building, Luz slamming in behind and Lipton in front. Charlotte dove sliding in at their feet. 

" Lipton." Speirs said, but Lipton shot back in surprise holding his eye in pain. She reached up, and he only nodded continuing to pear where the guns and Germans were.

" Streetfight item. Streetfight item. Easy six, over." Luz yelled into his radio. Charlotte made quick eye contact with Speirs whose eyebrow raised slightly at the gun over her shoulder. She could only grumble quietly to herself as she searched for a bandage. 

" What do you see, Lipton?" Speirs asked the man.

" Armor and infantry. A lot of infantry." Lipton mustered out. 

" I Company's supposed to be on the other side of the town." Speirs said exasperated. " D'you see any sign of them?"

" No, sir." Lipton said. 

" Radio, anything?!" Luz yelled into the radio. She whipped around and gave Luz half a smack as she pointed to the CO at the moment. He made a face.

" Sir, I think they're gonna pull back. if we don't connect with I they're gonna slip away." Lipton yelled. 

" That's right, wait here!" Speirs said, patting the girl's helmet and then pushing up.

" Item, Item, easy six." there was still no response, but when Charlotte turned her head to where Speirs was currently going, her eyes widened enormously. 

" What the hell?" questioned Luz, complete utter confusion crossing the soldiers' 3 faces. Charlotte peered out at the Krauts, non of them at all aware of the American running through their side of the battle. They didn't notice him at first, they didn't really seem to want to as he raced through the streets of tanks and 88s and infantry. They were as surprised as the Americans watching it. Speirs disappeared into the unbeknownst fog, and was gone from their line of sight.

" Why the hell do you gotta gun, sunshine?" Luz called out, dialing Item again as to there was still no response. 

" If no one was gonna shoot out that 88, then I guess I was." she answered, and well that ended that. Suddenly, Luz's walkie crackled to life. And a voice was there.

" Easy, over." came the voice. 

" Easy over, Item?" he called through. Charlotte felt her heart rate pick up as she turned, and a smile twitched on her lips. Smoke and dust flew through the air, as she watched for where Speirs had disappeared. The most amazing thing happened, something she'd never forget. After Speirs had hooked up with I Company, he came back. The Germans continued firing, but all Charlotte could focus on was Speirs, in all his glory racing back, dodging the bullets as he fired himself toward the 3 of them. Her smile grew wider as Speirs continued sprinting toward them. Through everything thrown at him, Speirs was there and racing toward them. Her heart raced, and excitement jostled her system. She wanted to yelp and shout and scream with joy, but she could only shiver more in the impending cold. Charlotte and Lipton were laughing somewhat hysterically as they shot up with glee. Charlotte would follow Speirs into combat. He deserved the title of Easy Company CO. She felt she always knew it too. He deserved Commanding Officer of Easy Company. Charlotte helped bring out a few German prisoners, and assessed any major injuries that they had. They were patient and trusting of the young medic as she worked gently, going between all of them and giving them a bright smile, sometimes a disgustng cough would escape, but besides the point, it made the medics' work easy. They had over 100 German prisoners and to say the least battalion was happy. Suddenly, a loud gunshot rung out over the main section prisoners were allotted, making Charlotte shot up to her feet, from a prisoner and look around. A man fell from a tank, landing next to another one shot on the ground. She leant back down and handed the German prisoner a bandage before turning and trying to find Speirs or Lipton.

" Sniper!" a voice yelled and she went running collapsing against a house, frantically looking around as well. Another shot took someone else down, and her heart raced more as she peeked out at the dead man. Lipton rushed over to where she was hidden with Shifty, Popeye and a few other men. 

" Where is he?" Popeye asked.

" Shit, I can't see him." Lipton said, turning back to the group huddled. Another shot, shattering the silence, rang out, pushing Lipton to look out again and quickly turn back. 

" Second floor, building on the right." Lipton said to Shifty, who they all knew had the best shot tin the entire company.

" Don't miss, Shifty." Lipton said to man. Charlotte sucked in a breath to calm her racing heart, and turned giving a thumbs up to Gene who was on the ground next to a few German prisoners not to far from her. He nodded and then turned and shuffled farther back from sight. 

" Now!" yelled Lipton, spinning and racing out into the open fire lane.

" What the hell?" she called as Lipton raced out and Shifty set up his gunfire aim on the window. A shot rung out, but the sniper missed Lipton who stumbled under the fire. The next shot erupted from Shifty's M-1, and Charlotte had to assume it hit the sniper because well it's Shifty. Lipton landed against the opposite wall, and looked in relief at the fact the sniper was dead. Cheers went up, and Charlotte couldn't contain the excitement letting out a giddy cheering and running up to Shifty, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders and smiling widely. She pulled back and the quiet man smiled somewhat shyly back at her. She patted his shoulder before turning and taking off toward the rest of the German prisoners to finish her duty. She found Gene making a makeshift sling and crouched next to him. 

" I think we wanna set an aid station up somewhere just to get severely wounded in." she said.

" Let's get it in the main church to get the main people through there." he explained, tying the bandage tight. She nodded. 

" Merci, Gene." she called, standing and hurrying to grab a few people to help. Perconte came in with Bull, and Gene set to work on the shot through his butt. Charlotte began organizing the German prisoners because it seemed she was the only they trusted at the moment. Foy had been Easy's focus for the better part of the month, but it wasn't the last thing Battalion wanted Easy today. They weren't shipping them back to Mourmelon for any type of breather at all. After taking Rachamps, they moved to Noville. No one died, but Charlotte, getting sicker and weaker by the minute, got caught in a crossfire. Charlotte ducked behind a piece of rubble as a building exploded next to her. She grimaced at the cold gust of wind from the blast that hit her before pushing forward against the next closest building. In her daze and exhaustion and illness she dumbly sprinted forward between two buildings and that's when she felt the bullet enter her skin. She screamed, and it was deafening. She stumbled backwards against a building, clutching her already wounded shoulder, whimpers expelling from her mouth as she tried to move somewhere away from the firing lane. She couldn't scream for a medic. She was the medic, but she couldn't even get her lips to open. Her vision began to go, and she thought this is how it would end. Her alone, freezing in the middle of some Belgian town, sick as a dog, bleeding out. But then suddenly there was an echoing voice, and a fuzzy figure in the background, yet right in front of her.

" You gotta stay awake for me!" she heard the urgent voice yell. " Someone get me a goddamn medic!" The voice was raw, yet deep and authoritative. She heard the worry seeping in behind the person's voice though, as their hands lifted the girl into their arms, and began pressing their hand to the wound. 

" Where's the fucking medic?!" the voice yelled again, this time louder and urgent. The face was clouded and fuzzy, but right in front of the girl's.

" Hey, hey, Charlotte, look at me, look at me ok? You gotta stay awake. Keep those eyes on me ok? You can't fall asleep. Doc'll be here soon. Just focus on me." the voice said in front of her voice. She could feel their warm breath on her freezing nose, as the person gently held the girl close to them. 

" Let me see, give me room!" another voice called, and suddenly there was a second person next to her. She felt someone ripping open her uniform near the top of her shoulder, and more pain explode, as her eyes wavered. She cried out in pain, and broke into trembling whimpers.

" Look at me, Charlotte, look at me. Gene's doing just fine." the voice said again, clearer this time. 

" I have to get the bullet out now, Charlie. It's ok." she heard the voice, Gene's in her ear. She felt a sharp pain, and screamed again.

" It's ok, you're ok, it's out. Shhh." whispered the voice, holding the girl against their person, as her hands squeezed into tiny fists, and she shook. 

" It's out. You're ok, petite." she heard Gene call, as suddenly the pain lessoned.

" I'm gonna wrap your shoulder and when we get somewhere better I can inspect it fully." Gene said to her, as he pulled out sulphur and a bandage. The girl grimaced as she felt the sulphur on the open wound, but then sighed with relief. She winced as Gene tugged tightly on the bandage to secure it. 

" We gotta get her outta here, sir." she heard Gene say quickly.

" I got her." the voice said, and hauled the girl up into his arms. She looked up at the person running through the battle towards the CP, and could barely make out the face. She blinked a few times to try and focus on the face again. 

" Sir?" her faint voice called as the man who carried her ran.

" Stay awake for me, Tarvers. Keep those eyes open." said the man back. She opened her eyes wider and saw that it was Speirs. She disobeyed orders and well, she passed out after that. She woke up still in her dirty ODs, but her shoulder was much better wrapped, and she had a blanket around her on the old bed she was in. The bed was in some half made tent where the sun was faintly shining in and there was a blast of cool air. Her hair was out and kind of wavy around her face, and there was a chair next to her, an old one at that, with a helmet and a medic satchel hanging off the back. She sat up, pushing on her arms, and immediately grimaced at the pain, groaning. 

" Good morning, sunshine." she heard a voice say and she looked over warily to see it was Speirs. 

" Morning, sir." she barely muttered out, and she had to cough a few times to get the words out. Her voice was raw and weak, and she wondered what had happened when she passed out. Speirs had a small cup of liquid in his can, that was slightly steaming. He placed the cup on the bed side and slowly sat in the chair.

" How're you feeling?" he asked her, looking at the girl with soft brown eyes.

" Terrible." she muttered out, attempting to sit up again, but failing. She grew irritated at the fact she couldn't sit up. She tried again and fell back with a huff. Frustrated tears built behind her eyes, and she looked at Speirs, with frustration over her entire being. Speirs leaned forward and slowly eased the girl into sitting position before handing her the steaming coffee, or what looked like coffee. She attempted to hold it, thank god for Speirs whose hands were still on the cup, because her shoulder screamed at her and she grimaced, yanking the arm back to it's normal position. Speirs tried again and she took the cup in the other hand this time, and from being weak, Speirs helped her, keeping his hand under the mug as she slowly sipped the liquid. She was pale, and skinny and weak looking, stuffed up, hacked multiple times into the cup, and had been shot. She looked terrible, but Speirs thought she still looked beautiful and he hoped the young girl knew. She finished the cup and sighed, her face scrunching up in sudden pain as she moved. She gave up trying to move and Speirs saw the defeat on the girl's face. 

" Thank you, sir. For saving my life." she whispered softly, " I would've died without you."

" You're a member of this company, Charlotte. An important one at that. I wasn't going to let you die." Speirs answered. She looked at her new designated CO for the time being and faintly smiled. Every word he had said, she knew was true. Speirs kept his hands over hers, holding the cup in place as she drank slowly from the cup. His warm hands warmed up her extremely cold ones, and once she finished the drink she already felt better. She licked her lips and looked at Speirs sadly. 

" I feel terrible." she said, sighing, " And I look terrible, and my mind feels terrible, I just feel terrible."

" You still look beautiful." Speirs said to her with a small smile. She looked up at him, and managed to let a genuine soft, smile cross her face for the first time in what felt like weeks. 

" Thank you, sir." she whispered. Speirs smiled. 


	63. one smile

_" Stay strong. Make them wonder how you're smiling."_

_\- unknown_

***

A few days after the capture of Noville, Easy was able to sleep inside for the first time in a month. They were sleeping where there was no cold wind blistering them and their faces, or where there was no snow, or cold ground to sit their bums in. They had warm blankets and candles, and the heavenly voices of the church singers that Charlotte needed after the hell they had gone through. Especially with how she felt at the moment, she felt this would immensely improve her overall feeling in general. Charlotte had been one of the very last ones in, making sure the wounded were immediately taken to the closest aid station and that they'd been administered all their vaccinations. She might've been shot days prior, but her shoulder was much better she thought, even if there were twinges every few moments if she did something too quick. She turned, and took the two steps slowly before entering the warm convent. Every soldier was laid out, sprawled practically, smoking, eating, talking quietly, sleeping, some even staring intently at the singers like they were angels. Charlotte, however, walked around, seemingly remaining in routine of her foxhole rounds before bed, checking on the men. She walked up to Shifty first and the two talked quietly, smiling by the end before Charlotte gently kissed his cheek and went off to the next man.

She gave hugs, kisses, and talked with the men, bringing rare smiles to their faces and letting a few chuckles escape. She got to Liebgott next and she sat next to him and held his hand in her two hands, gently brushing her fingers over his skin as if to soothe him. He gratefully accepted the kind gesture and laid his head on her shoulder, letting out a broken sigh, shutting his eyes. She eventually kissed his forehead and placed him gently leaning up against the pew to rest. She moved to Talbert and Chuck next. Chuck was glad for the hug he gave her, warmth drifting from her body to his. She pulled away and he couldn't resist kissing her forehead softly. She smiled up at him. She shared a happy conversation with the two, before moving on down the line toward Lipton. The two talked quietly and she even managed to steal a hug from him as well, which made her smile. Speirs watched the girl go around, smiling, with that beautiful smile he hadn't seen in a while, giving her gentle words to the soldiers of Easy a Company and immediately brightening the mood. Charlotte found a pew where Gene was, and finding no other spot because of the late arrival, he moved over, creating some space next to him where she stepped up and practically collapsed on the chair. She pulled her boots from her foot, gladly accepted the blanket Gene offered, took off her helmet and satchel, placing it on the floor, and snuggled right up next to Gene. He put his arm over her, as she yawned widely and got comfortable. She listened gently to the choir singers, relaxed and finally at what felt like peace. The stress, the tension, the fear, the pain, the anger she'd felt the last month was finally draining from her entire system. She sniffled, and a few tears spiked her eyes as she was in the moment. Gene rubbed the girl's shoulder gently as she sniffled again and wiped her eyes. Perconte was next to them on a stretcher, his butt where the bullet had struck positioned upward, as he stared at the choir singers. Everything was just so peaceful in that very moment. Easy had come into Belgium with 121 men, one lady and officers, plus 24 replacements. Out of the 145, they were leaving with 63. They'd lost so many, and that was the last thing she wanted to think about, and the fact that some she'd never see again, and some she hoped she'd see again really soon alive and well. She was half asleep against Gene, when a small thought swirled into her brain. She peaked over and saw Speirs and Lipton who was leant up against a pew.

" Well, I'd better get back to Battalion." Speirs said, stacking his papers, and then handing them over to Lipton. " Before they disappear."

" You wanna ask me, don't you." Speirs said as he began shoving extra things into his pockets and adjusting his belt and collar. 

" Ask you what, sir?" Lipton asked, slight confusion present in his voice.

" You wanna know if they're true or not. The stories about me." Speirs said, shoulder his gun. 

"Did you ever notice with stories like that, everyone says they head it from someone who was there, but then when you ask that person, they say they heard it from someone who there. It's nothing new, really, I bet if you went back 2,000 years you'd hear a couple of centurions standing around and yakking about how Tercius lopped off the heads of some Carthaginian prisoners."

" Well, " said Lipton softly, " Maybe they kept talking about it because they never heard Tercius deny it."

" Well, " said Speirs back turning, " maybe that's because Tercius knew there was some value to the men thinking he was the meanest, toughest, sonofabitch in the whole Roman Legion " Speirs stopped in front of the 1st Sergeant. He gave a small smile and then turned and was on his way. 

" Sir?" Lipton asked, and Speirs spun back around to face him.

" These men, and uh woman, " he turned and looked at the girl, who gave a small wave from under her blanket making both the men smile, " aren't really concerned about the stories. Sunshine, really, she really isn't at all, and you know that. They're just glad to have you as our CO. They're happy to have a good leader again."

" Well, from what I've heard, they've always had one. I've been told there's always been one man they could count on. Led 'em into the Bois Jaques, held them together when they had the crap shelled out of 'em, in the woods. Every day he kept his spirits up, kept the men and woman focused, gave 'em direction. All the things a good combat leader does." Speirs said watching Lipton's face, as he looked at the ground. Speirs had to smile.

" You don't have any idea who I'm talking about, do you?" Speirs asked. 

" No, sir." Lipton answered honestly.

" Hell, it was you 1st Sergeant." Speirs said, smirking. " Ever since Winters made Battalion, you've been the leader of Easy Company. " Speirs looked over at Charlotte and gave her a small smile with a nod, she smiled back. He turned to walk away and then turned back to Lipton. 

" Oh...and you're not gonna be 1st Sergeant much longer, 1st Sergeant." Speirs said.

" Sir?" Lipton asked. 

" Winters put in for a battlefield commission, and Sink approved on your behalf. You should get the official nod in a few days. Congratulations, Lieutenant." Speirs smiled, " You might want to tell that young medic of yours as well, Winters and Nixon both agreed on her own battlefield commission and some medals to be awarded on her behalf because of the heroic counters she fought against throughout Bastogne." Lipton looked up at him. " Tell Sergeant Tarvers, I said congratulations." Spiers smiled and then turned walking away, leaving Lipton in thought. He turned and saw Charlotte watching him. He nodded to her. She shot up from Gene's lap and raced out of the pew with no shoes and the blanket sliding down to meet Speirs.

" Sir?" she said softly. The man stopped and turned, happily to see Charlotte innocently there like a giddy teenager. Her cheeks were rosy, her hair somewhat cleaner and put together and absolutely adorable, the blanket swaddled around her entire being, and her wooly socks around her toes just a bit too big on her small feet. It made Speirs smile. 

" I just wanted to thank you, sir. For all you've done." she whispered softly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ears, a nervous thing he noticed she did. " You saved our lives, really, I mean it." Speirs smiled. " You saved mine."

" Thank you...sunshine." he said testing her nickname the company had awarded her, out. She smiled wider, her lopsided smile shining. He wasn't going to tell her about the battlefield commission, he wanted that to be a surprise. She smiled wider.

" Sir," She said, then hastily cleared her throat, " I was ready for Winters to take me back off the line, when things weren't going well, when I wasn't well mentally, emotionally or physically at all. Then you became our CO, and sir, I feel you saved my life more than once. I don't know how to repay you for what you did for me. You could've left me to die and I'm still here." Speirs took a step closer to the girl and smiled down at her gently.

" I would never let you die, Charlotte. I would never leave you alone, as a solider in my company. You are too important to these men and now me. That would never happen." He said softly. He noticed how her cheeks grew red, warming up, and a small smile appeared on her face, along with the childish adorable braids that hung from her, and the blanket swaddled around her so only her face poked out the top, and her wool feet were at the bottom. 

" Thank you, sir." She whispered. She looked at him, almost hesitantly, seemingly having a silent conversation with him as she watched his dark brown orbs grow. She had to giggle quietly to herself as she glanced back over at the choir and all the sleepy men. She looked back at Speirs.

" How are you feeling?" He asked, nodding to her shoulder where it still gave her some aches and pain. But he knew it meant in so many ways.

" I'll be ok." She whispered softly. Speirs knew behind her eyes held so much more and he wanted to sit down and talk with her, just to be there for her as a CO of Easy, but he knew he had to get to Battalion.

" You know what this song means, sir?" She asked looking over her shoulder at the choir singers. 

" No, I don't." He answered.

" 'Plaisir d'amour' or in English 'The joys of love'." She said softly a gentle smile on her lips. Speirs had to smile. He couldn't get enough of how innocent the young girl still remained during this war. 

" That's beautiful." Speirs said glancing back at the choir singers.

" Yeah, yeah it is." She agreed before looking back at Speirs. She yawned and Speirs smiled again. 

" Get some rest, Charlotte." He said softly to her watching as her blue orbs grew a bit. Charlotte shifted forward a bit, more like shuffled like a penguin, but then stood on her tip toes to gently kiss Speirs' stubbly cheek. It was soft and gentle and meaningful as she pulled away, cheeks aglow as she shuffled back.

" Good night, sir." she said and before he could answer she turned, realized her socks could slid around the floor, did it a few more times, and then slid into her pew, curling up again next to Gene, and rightfully falling asleep. Speirs smiled, and went on his way to Battalion again. Charlotte woke up in the middle of the night, a habit she'd grown accustomed to back in the foxholes for rounds, and she had to smile at everyone past asleep, the choir now finished and the candles burning lower in the night. She was happy everyone was finally getting much needed rest. She looked back up at Gene, fast asleep, looking exhausted as ever, yet innocent and snuggled right back up, passing out again. The next morning, thinking they were on their way to Mourmelon, orders changed and they were to go to Haguenau, to help hold the line against the German offensive in the Alsace. Charlotte was between Liebgott and Bull, across from Luz and Lipton. She turned her head, as she snuggled deeper in the warmth of the blankets provided and the two humans next to her, and saw 1st Battalion walking in the road next to them as their little truck moved forward through the snow and slush. 

" Hey!" Luz called out to the group. " Hey!"

" What do you want?" one of them asked snootily back. 

" Yeah, thanks for crapping in our foxholes, you shitheads." Luz murmured.

" Hey! It's our pleasure." the guy answered gleefully back. 

" Enjoy the walk, boys." Bull called out to them. She giggled, and received smiles from some of the men.

" There they go. Easy Company! Riding out again." another soldier yelled. This time, she couldn't contain the giggles falling from her mouth, which only made the others mile. That's right, they were Easy Company, and they were riding out again, for whatever chapter of the story that had to visit next. Bastogne had affected everyone, big and small, officer or Private, but no one, no one in Easy Company was gonna let that affect them. 


	64. the fever

_" In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present."_

_\- Francis Bacon_

***

They'd been on the trucks for quite some time and there was no doubt both Lipton and Charlotte were full on sick. They're cheeks were aflame, temperatures on the rise, and they were either freezing or sweating. Charlotte even tried to stand one day to get out of the truck and was so dizzy she almost fell down. They both had pneumonia. It was a clear case in severity, but it was evident, with the fever, dizziness, cough, crackling lungs, and the headache and sniffles. The soldiers couldn't do much but attempt to keep two of the most beloved Easy Company members warm, and coddled into their sides in the cold as much as they could. Charlotte stayed nudged in Liebgott's side mostly. For a skinny guy, he created a lot of warmth, and opted always to stay cuddled up into his side, for sleep and body heat. The fever would haunt her as she tried to sleep at night, and with barely enough penicillin around, she refused it all for Lipton and didn't take any for herself, only taking it when Gene forced her to take some. She slept most of the ride to Haguenau, and was mightily prepared for when they finally got there to stop and actually lie down for a moment or two. Easy continued through the coldness of France and it's chilly weather for multiple days. At night, Charlotte was always placed with the officers in the warmest place, with Lipton to keep them warm. Chuck, of course, would opt to keep a watch on her for the stressed officers, but they would tell him to go and rest. One night, in early February, Charlotte was curled against a wall, with 2 blankets covering her body inside a small building for the officers, a tiny fire going, when Nixon and Speirs walked into the room. Speirs, now officially their CO, had made his best effort to check in with the girl multiple times a day.

" Hey, kid, how're you feeling?" Nixon asked as the two entered the room, and saw the girl curled up. She was staring off in front of her, her eyes watery and dazed, arms curled around her small frame. When she looked up at the officers, they saw the months of exhaustion without a break finally weighing down on the young medic now that they were out of Bastogne. They saw the pain of loosing her friends, and people who'd been her brothers.

" Fine, sir." she said quietly. A gust of wind blew threw the bombed out window and she shivered and leaned closer to the fire. 

" You wanna come and eat something with us? It might make you feel better." Nixon asked her, as she looked up and met both their eyes.

" But what about the men? Do they have things to eat?" she asked, thinking about the boys, outside, in colder places than where she was now. 

" Yes. And they'd probably feel better if they knew you had eaten something." Nixon said.

" I'm not really hungry, it's ok." she said. 

" Charlotte, I want you to eat, ok? You'll feel better." Nixon said to her. Charlotte looked over at Speirs.

" Charlotte, I need you to eat." Speirs said to her. She slowly got to her feet, blanket wrapped around her, the beanie on her head and fingerless gloves on her hands, as she followed the officers into a warmer room, where she saw Winters and Lipton eating as well. No matter how terrible she felt right now, she did eat the food that the officers gave to her, before going back to her spot, alone. She had thanked them, and now as she sat staring up through the bombed out window, out to the night sky that was illuminated by the moon and the gusty wind, she saw the stars for the first time in a while. In all the darkness she finally saw a light. It was February 9th, and they knew Haguenau was close. Charlotte's fever had worsened dramatically the pneumonia settling right into her lungs and making the cough mucus filled again. She was snuggled against Liebgott again, Babe to her other side, and Private Jackson, whom she remembered from training before Holland across from her with Chuck and Malarkey. 

" You got a good temp, sunshine." she heard Liebgott whisper, waking her gently from her sleep.

" Damnit." she whispered, placing a hand to her forehead and shivering, as another blanket was laid on top of her. " Thanks." 

" Are you feeling any better?" Jackson asked the young medic. He was about her age as well, so they got along great, and his worry was just as high for the medic as the rest of the company.

" I guess, I hope I really don't know." she said, coughing a wet cough again, and hacking into her dirty sleeve. She thought back to the newspapers at one of their stops where they were called the " Battered Bastards of Bastogne" and she practically almost died of a cough attack from laughing so hard. Haguenau she knew would be an easier cake walk with actual roofs and a town, and a place to sleep at night and not the ground. Chuck walked over to the girl, swaddled in the only blanket on the truck, and crouched in front of her. 

" You gonna be ok, Charlotte?" he asked her patting her knee. She nodded against Liebgott's shoulder.

" Hopefully, Chuck." she said softly, letting out another wet cough to follow. 

" Hey guys!" came an actual joyful voice. She sat up slowly from Liebgott's shoulder through half closed eyes, and made out a face she hadn't seen for a while. It was David Webster. He'd been injured in what? The Island at the crossroads?

" Some Lieutenant told me to report to 2nd." he said, with a smile. 

" Your name's Jackson, right?" Webster asked the small Private.

" That's right." Jackson answered. 

" Who's the leading the platoon?" Webster asked, the questions sounding more dumb, and stupid with each one and it was beginning to get old by this point.

" Sergeant Malarkey is." Jackson answered. 

" What, no officers?"

" I guess you didn't hear." Liebgott answered. 

" No, what's that?" Webster asked.

" They're making Malarkey a Lieutenant." Liebgott said, and she almost snorted into Liebgott's overcoat, but she played it off with a sniffle and a disgusting cough, earning a confused look from Webster. " He's on the fast track now."

" Really, that's great." Webster agreed.

" Yeah, isn't it?" Liebgott said solemnly. 

" Yeah." Webster said nodding before turning to Jackson.

" Jackson, help me up, will you?" he asked the young Private. Jackson grabbed his bag and shifted over as Webster climbed up next to him and scooted roughly into place, as the truck jolted forward. 

" So, uh, you come from the hospital?" Jackson asked.

" Yeah." Webster said a bit overly excited. 

" Must've liked that hospital. Cause, uh, we left Holland four months ago. " Liebgott said, a tone behind his voice. Charlotte coughed again, her rib cage retracting, and her stomach hurting.

" Well, I wan't there the whole time. There was rehabilitation, then the replacement depot."

" Well, I'm sure you tried to bust out and help us in Bastogne, Web."

" I don't know how I would have done that."

" That's funny, cause Popeye found a way. So did Alley, right, back in Holland?" Liebgott asked the truck. Babe nodded stiffly. " And Guarnere-"

" Yeah, where is Guarnere?" Webster asked as the girl's heart seemingly stopped momentarily. 

"He still your platoon sergeant?"

" No, he got hit." came Charlotte's voice finally, Webster barely noticing the girl's presence until she spoke. 

" Lets go." said Malarkey, as everyone got to their feet, leaving a shocked Webster behind. He had seen the raw pain behind the girl's eyes something he hadn't seen in Holland all those months ago. She wasn't as happy and upbeat and excited and smiling, but she was there still. She seemed reserved and closed, but Webster didn't question it. The topic seemed sensitive especially to her, and it didn't take someone like him from Harvard to poke that, so he nodded and went quiet. Liebgott turned, helping the sick girl down from the truck as moving hurt her aching body by this point. She touched the ground, grimacing slightly, and clutched onto Liebgott's on tightly. She adjusted the blanket around her and the helmet and medic satchel before thanking him quietly and setting off with the soldiers in the mass group to find CP.

" Spread out! Hold along this line until I figure out where we're going." Malarkey called out to the group. He had a huge weight to carry plus now being a platoon leader as well, which only made Charlotte admire the man more. A whistling sound hammered over them, as an incoming shell exploded somewhere nearby. Charlotte barely moved as everyone crouched, she knew standing would be even more painful. She looked over and saw Captain Speirs in a similar position, knowing he had similar motives or just wasn't scared. He'd been promoted a few days after he was announced as E Company CO and she had been rather excited for the man. Speirs saw her, shivering with the blanket and looking sick as ever, and nodded. She gave a small smile back before continuing on forward to the makeshift CP spot. She wandered for a bit and finally found it heading inside. She found Luz helping Lipton shed his webbing and Speirs shoving stuff in Vest's box. She marched through, going towards Luz and Lipton and arrived in front of the two tiredly. 

" You feeling any better Sunshine?" Luz asked the girl who merely muttered a 'hmph' reply at the way she felt. Two couches lay nearby, and Charlotte turned from the two, easily walking over and collapsing on one.

" Not yet, sunshine, you got all your crap on, come here." Luz said, walking over with his cigarette in his mouth. She slowly stood with a groan and Luz respectfully took off all her webbing, letting it fall to the ground. She stepped out of it, shedding the pack, and satchel, and helmet and shoes, before jumping back onto the couch and curling up across from Lipton in her comfortable blanket. She was shivering, the chills taking over her whole body. She leaned down and brought out a thermometer from her pack and handed it to Lipton, who sat down with a loud groan of discomfort. He took it gratefully from the girl with a nod. She stuck a thermometer in her own mouth and waited for the temp to reach its peak as the thing sat inside her mouth. 

" Hey, look who it is!" called Luz, making her look over and see non other than Webster walking through the front.

" Nice digs, huh, Lip?" asked Luz, handing Lip a report, from his outstretched hand. Luz had doubled as radioman and supply officer, constantly trying to distribute the small amounts of supplies they were given. 

" Yeah." Lip answered, his eyes wandering over the supply list, past the thermometer in his mouth. He glanced at the rather sick medic on the opposite couch, as she stared around the room, her eyes never really focusing on one thing. He'd talked to Doc Roe last night after he'd seen the two together before loading back up on the trucks. Roe had confirmed pneumonia, in this case, and had told her to take it easy and rest once they got there. She looked sick now. Her eyes, darker and red rimmed, her face was extremely pale, he could see the shivers radiating off of her practically, and her hair was somewhat of a mess.

" Sergeant Lipton? Tarvers?" Webster said looking at the two. 

" Hey, look what I found." Luz called to the two, coming up with two huge blankets.

" Feeling alright?" Webster asked the two. 

" There you go." Luz said, lobbing the 1st blanket over Lip first. " They got pneumonia."

" I'm sorry to hear that."

" What are you sorry about? They're alive, they've got couches, goddamn blankets, snug as bugs." Luz said, walking the 2nd blanket over to Charlotte. Luz threw the blanket over her and she snuggled closer to it as Luz crouched to feel her forehead.

" Still warm." he said. 

" Yeah," she answered weakly. Luz sighed, as he brushed his hand back over her hair, and gently rubbed his thumb softly. She smiled up at him, the weakest he'd ever seen her. He kissed her forehead softly, before standing back up with a shuddering sigh. Luz then headed back over to his supply base.

" Sergeant Malarkey said to check with the CO if I should be in 2nd platoon." Webster said.

" Have a seat, Webster," Lip's weak voice came, " we'll get you situated." Webster said, as Charlotte's thermometer finished.

" Jesus Christ." she muttered and slammed the tiny object into her bag, before laying back against the couch with a grimace.

" How long have you two been sick?" Webster asked them. 

" Long enough, sunshine longer than me, but long enough." Lip said. An explosion rang off outside, but it didn't phase Charlotte the slightest. She sniffled and slowly stood to check Lip's. She knew she should stay seated, but she was a medic. She looked at Lip's thermometer, and then felt his forehead.

" Still a fairly high temp. 102.9." she said glancing at it. She placed it on the table and then went and sat down back on the couch, pulling the blankets over her as her head pounded. She groaned. Everything ached, everything felt sore and uncomfortable, but she was freezing and hot at the same time.

" What'd you have, sunshine?" Luz asked from across the way.

" 103.4" she said, grimacing herself into a better sitting position. 

" You need something?" he asked her.

" Maybe later. I'll have Gene give me more meds." she mumbled out, rubbing her tired eyes. A few footsteps echoed at the entrance and a Lieutenant stood there, one she'd never seen before. Charlotte and Lipton quickly made their moves to sit up the best they could out of their sickness, but it only made Charlotte more dizzy. Black spots danced across her vision.

" Is this the company CP for Easy?" he asked.

" Yes, sir." Lip answered, as Webster, now Vest arriving back in, and Luz stood a little straighter.

" As you were." the Lieutenant said to them, mildly questioning why the two people, one he noticed a young girl wrapped in blankets, didn't stand.

" Lieutenant Jones looking for Captain Speirs. " the man now Jones said. 

" He's on his way, sir, why don't you sit down?" Lip asked him quietly. Jones stepped forward towards the spare chair, and slowly took off all his equipment.

" Can you get me a coffee?" Lip asked the Private organizing things next to him. " Charlotte?" he asked the girl, she nodded. 

" One for Sunshine, too." he called to the Private.

" Would you like a coffee, sir?" Lip asked Jones. 

" No, thank you." he answered, placing his stuff on the chair nearby Charlotte's couch. He took off his helmet and then looked at Webster who sat there.

" What platoon are you in?" he asked him. Webster about to answer, noticed as Charlotte started hacking, spitting mucus out and then groaning before settling back onto the couch, a hand on her forehead as she sighed. She looked absolutely terrible. Tears were unshed in her eyes and he saw the waves of frustration on her entire being. He knew, even from months ago, that she didn't like being told she had to sit down, or rest, and think of herself and not the men for once. He knew how much it frustrated the medic to the highest extent.The others kind of wished Doc Roe would find her soon. 

" Oh, we're about to find that out." Webster answered, a bit sarcastically. A few footsteps roamed in from the opposite side of the room and Charlotte saw it was Captain Speirs, a cigarette in his mouth and a few objects in his hands. Jones straightened up, and was shocked to see no one else straighten either. He was even more shocked when the girl, whom he noticed was the Sunshine Soldier they'd heard rumors about, the Charlotte Tarvers, sneezed, coughed again and settled into the couch.

" Cap'n Speirs, sir." Lip called. " This is Lieutenant Jones." Speirs didn't even take a look at him. He only saw the extremely ill and weak Lip on the couch and the even sicker looking Charlotte curled in blankets, face pale, eyes half open, filled with fever as she looked at him. 

" Hi, sir." she said softly, sneezing to follow it. Speirs' features softened slightly at the girl, before turning back to Lip. He stopped Lip from speaking.

" Listen, for Chrissake. Will you two go back in the back and sack out? There's some beds back there with fresh sheets." he said pointing to the two sick soldiers he had in the company.

" I will, sir." Lip answered weakly.

" Sunshine?" Speirs called waiting for her response. " Hi, sir." she answered, seemingly dazed with her glazed feverish eyes. He could only chuckle to himself at the exhaustion emitting from her as she didn't even seem to be responding correctly to the question he'd asked. 

" Just trying to make myself useful, sir." Lipton said to Speirs.

" Listen up." came Winters voice, as he took off his helmet entering the room. He was now Battalion CO, Colonel Strayer moving up to regiment now. Nixon was right behind him. " Regiment wants a patrol for prisoners." Winters announced.

" This one comes straight from Colonel Sink. So, it's not my idea." Nixon said.

" Since the river's the main line of resistance, we're gonna have to cross it to get to them." Winters explained. Charlotte could barely look at him without Winters' figure going out of focus.

" What do we need to do?" Speris asked Winters.

" There's a three story building on the enemy side. Up the embankment. We know it's occupied. You can have 15 men. Think very hard about who you wanna lead the patrol. You'll need a lead scout, a translator. I've got the entire battalion on covering fire." Winters explained to Speirs. 

" When?" Speirs asked with a nod to Winters' previous explanation.

" Tonight, 0100." Winters said. 

" Yes, sir." Speirs said, looking over at the girl, who began another coughing attack through her crackling lungs.

" Speirs," Winters said, making the man focus back on the Captain. " I want this one to be as fool proof, and as safe as possible." 

" Yeah," Nixon piped up, " don't take any chances on this one. We're too far along for that."

" Speirs want to discuss who might go along?" Winters asked the CO, as Nixon walked forward and noticed the clean Lieutenant next to her couch.

" Charlotte." came Winters voice.

" Yes, sir?" she asked, peering up at the man. 

" I want a medic on the patrol, if you happen to see Doc Roe, let him know I need someone." he said to the girl.

" I'll do it it, sir." she said to the Captain. Speirs looked over at the girl, with a raised brow.

" You sure, Sunshine? You should be sleeping at 0100 not rowing across a freezing river." Speirs said watching the young medic shift around a bit. She attempted to force a smile, but it came out more of a grimace as she shifted around more, trying to sit up. 

" I'll be fine. I got this." she whispered softly, her voice hoarse. Winters knew how sick she was, and he knew she tried to ignore it most of the time, but this was one time he couldn't ignore. But he gave in to her puppy dog eyes. He nodded. Speirs however was a bit more strict on this rule making game.

" Go finish up some loose ends and then for the love of God please get some rest." Speirs said to her.

" Yes, sir." she answered, shoving off some of the blankets she was surrounded with. She attempted to stand, but fell right into the couch again, exhaustion overtaking her entire body. Speirs watched with a soft smile, gladly walking over to the girl, and holding out a hand to her. She gladly excepted the hand, as Speirs pulled her to her feet. She glanced up at him, with half open eyes, and a sleepy smile.

" Thank you, sir." she said, and then yawned. Speirs smirked at her, and let go, pushing her in the direction of the door. 

" Briefing 1700, rest for me." Speirs said pointing a finger to the girl as he headed towards Lipton. The Private handed her the coffee he'd made her and Lipton and then turned and went back to organizing. She put her helmet on her swimming head, and threw her boots on and medic satchel and then the coat she'd been provided. She coughed picking up the coffee and sipping it as the warm liquid chased down her throat and she sighed. Speirs watched her go, somewhat sadly, and sighed.


	65. showers

_" Better to be the one who smiled than the one who didn't smile back."_

_\- unknown_

***

She headed straight out of the CP bound for the temporary aid station which Charlotte had yet to find. She was shaking, the fever making her muscles achy, and the headache pound her head hard. She turned the corner and found the small sign set up and people walking in crate with big red crosses on it, signifying that this was most definitely the aid station. She continued to sip the coffee as she went into the house that was the aid station and searched for Gene. She found him, helmet off, signing papers for medical supplies that were finding its way in. She took a while to reach him, the dizzy spells catching her while she stepped through but she made it to him. He looked up when he realized someone was in front of him. 

" Hey, Charlie, how are you feeling?" he asked the girl as he signed off and stood up.

" Like I've been slugged over the head." she answered, taking off her helmet and placing it down on the table, before going back and sipping her coffee. 

" Take your temp recently?" he asked, putting a hand to her forehead. " You're warm."

" I know, I've got about 103.4, but I'm fine. But, I'm going on patrol tonight, Speirs wants me resting the best I can before hand." she muttered over the rim of the coffee mug. 

" Patrol? Why you?" Gene asked worriedly.

" Don't worry, Gene," she said with a nod, " it's ok." Gene tried to brush it off, but he was still worried for the young medic. 

" Well, Speirs is right, you need your sleep, Charlie." he said to the girl. " With a fever that high, it could make you really sick, which you already are. I don't really want you on patrol."

" Gene, I have to, it's fine. I'll be ok." she said softly. Gene looked at her with a raised brow. 

" You got anything just to hold it for tonight, then I'll rest entirely." she said, as Gene turned and pulled a few pills from his pack.

" I've been keeping these on hand for you, I want to give you another penicillin shot too." he explained dropping the tiny pills into her palm. She downed them quickly, swallowing it after coffee, and then turned to see Gene with the nozzle of penicillin. She drew up her sleeve and he injected it slowly. 

" Rest, Speirs is right, Charlie. You need it, I'll clean up here ok. I'll come by later to take your temp and make sure you're sleeping." he explained softly to the girl. She sighed.

" I'll be fine." she whispered.

" I know you will, but your also my medic, and I need you safe and heathy." he said giving her a pointed look. He looked up and past her.

" Thanks Sisk." Gene called, turning back to filling out his paper. Charlotte froze. She stared at Gene and then froze again. Gene looked up at her, and saw the surprise on her face. 

" Oh, I'm not sure if you heard, but Skinny's back." he said to her, a small smile on his features. She felt her cheeks warm and she turned quickly enough to slam right into a chest. She stepped back, cheeks aflame and found herself staring straight up into the brown eye's of none other than Skinny Sisk. A smile immediately covered her lips.

" Skinny?" she whispered. She sounded sick, really sick, and looked like death on two feet, but he had never been so happy to see her in his life. 

" You came back." she whispered, looking with wide feverish eyes into his.

" I promised, didn't I?" he said, with a small smile. She nodded, with a pained smile, and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her back and her grip tightened. She was so glad he was back and here and safe.

" You're so much more clean than us." she laughed out and Skinny chuckled as Gene laughed as well. Skinny pulled back, realizing how warm she was.

" You're warm." he said worriedly.

" I have pneumonia." she said softly, and pulled away coughing suddenly. " And a cough, but I'm fine." Skinny raised a brow in her direction now.

" Are you sure? Are you feeling ok? You don't...look fine." Skinny holding her at arms length. She could only sigh, but he was right. She felt terrible. She was just so happy Skinny was back. 

" I've been sick ever since you left, really, with the cough and now the fever, but I make due." she said. " How's your leg?"

" It's healing up, I can walk without a limp now." he said, giving it a few tests. 

" I'm really just glad you're back." she said suddenly, snapping Skinny out of his testing his shoes. He saw the honesty in the girl's eyes and the fear that backed it. Something had happened, something big while he was gone that caused her eyes look to look at hm that way.

" I have to head back to OP 2, but I'll see you later?" he said, picking up his helmet and weapon nearby. 

" Of course." she said with a small smile. Skinny smiled gently at the girl before turning and heading off out of the aid station. Charlotte turned to Gene with a small smile on her lips.

" Feeling any better?" Gene asked the girl, as he signed another paper. 

" No." she answered, her stomach hurting her now.

" I suggest you head out, and try and find a place to rest for a bit, before Speirs wants you resting." Gene said, signing another wave of papers that flooded in. She sniffled, then put on her beanie, then her helmet, and the rest of her gear before waving to Gene and heading on her way with the last remains of her coffee. The wind bit at her neck gently as she sipped the rest of the coffee. Her head ached, her entire mind ached to be frank. The beanie instantly made her head warmer and her ears and she thanked God silently. Her braids poked out rather adorably from the bottom, but that was the last thing on her mind. She walked up the steps of OP 2 gently and opened the door. 

" Sergeant, a patrol's being planned for tonight, 0100 hours across the river. Regiment wants P.O.W.s for interrogation." she heard Jones saying as she entered. Malarkey looked up at her entrance and gave her a nod. She lifted her tin cup slightly and walked further in. Liebgott was there, along with Webster, Chuck, McClung, Babe and Jackson. Liebgott noticed the girl, and nodded to her.

" Hey Web, come here." He called, taking the man by the shoulder and leading him over with the rest of the guys towards Charlotte and Ramierz who was under on the bottom bunk. 

" 15." Liebgott said, looping an arm, his coffee in his other hand, over the girl's shoulders and she sighed at the warmth as she drank more coffee.

" 15 what?" Jackson asked. 

" Patrol." she whispered softly, feeling a cough rising in the back of her throat.

" Is this kid out of high school yet?" Liebgott asked. 

" He's out of West Point." Webster answered snarkily, as the group watched the man.

" West Point?" Liebgott questioned. 

" Isn't that where Ike went?" Jackson asked.

" Yeah, he actually graduated with his son." Webster offered. 

" Shit, so, uh, what do you know about this patrol thing?" Liebgott asked looking at the Harvard student.

" Uh, nothing." Webster answered, Charlotte took a sharp intake of breath, which lead to her hacking up a lung. She moved from Liebgott's shoulder and began hacking before leaning against the bunks again, for support for her knees would give out any second. Liebgott spared her a glance. 

" Oh come on, Web. You gotta know something." Ramierz led on.

" I don't." Webster pushed. 

" Bullshit." answered Liebgott. " You were there right, at the CP? This is a prisoner snatch, right?"

" Hey, Chuck, listen to this." Babe called out to the Sergeant who turned. Charlotte peered at Liebgott uneasily. Then Chuck met her eyes worriedly and she merely looked away and sniffled. 

" Come on, Webster, spill it." Liebgott egged on again.

" Captain Speirs is to pick 16 men. Lieutenant Jones wants to be one of them." Webster stated gently. 

" I say let the kid go. He could use the experience." Liebgott said with a smirk.

" Probably could find 15 replacements to help him out." Rameriz said with a smirk equal to Liebgott's. Charlotte shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She knew Winters put her on the patrol too and her heart pounded. 

" Why are you holding out on me, I know you know." Liebgott pushed Webster again.

" Just give us the names, Web." Rameriz muttered. 

" Who?" Liebgott said.

" There are 4 people, here in this room that they think should be on the patrol." Webster said. Charlotte's heart rate rose. 

" Who?" Rameriz asked, a brow raised in question.

" Well, if I tell you, you can't let on that you know." Webster said to the group. 

" Your secret's safe, Web. Who is it?" Liebgott said softly.

" Yeah, Heffron. McClung. And you." Webster said looking at Rameriz. 

" Who's the last one?" Liebgott asked, looking sharply at Webster. Webster cleared his throat and then looked uneasily at Charlotte who looked sicker than sick could be. Liebgott looked over at her.

" You can't be serious, Web. She's sick." Liebgott said softly. 

" She opted to go." Webster said, defending himself, because truly it wasn't his fault.

" Bullshit." muttered Chuck.

" He want any other guys from any other platoon?" Liebgott asked, in defeat.

" No, no, I don't know." Webster said, honesty backing his voice. " Not that I know of. Look that's all I know, I'm sorry."

" Listen up, got some bad news!" Malarkey said, stepping forward. " There is a patrol set for tonight. And so far, Speirs wants McClung-"

" We know."

" Yeah, we just fucking heard."

" Webster here told us." The phone suddenly rang, and Malarkey picked up the dial. 

" Easy, white." Malarkey called through the machine. Charlotte met eyes with Liebgott again, guilt seeping into her body. She gulped and had to look down. None of the men wanted her on the patrol and she knew it, she was sick. Really sick, but she had a job to do, and she had to make sure no one died. War never stopped for medics, sure it slowed for the men at times, but medics always were awake, and they always saw and felt everything for days, weeks after something happened.

" The PX rations just came in." Malarkey said to the group. " Including Winter shoe packs." Charlotte sighed with relief, she needed new boots, hers having become tattered and warn and letting snow and slush seep in now she the wear and tear they've been through. 

" Good of 'em, now that we're in a nice warm house." Liebgott muttered sarcastically.

" Also showers." Malarkey said. Her ears perked up at the sound of an actual shower. 

" Showers?" she asked softly in question, her eyes brightening for the first time since Mourmelon it seemed.

" Showers, sunshine." Malarkey said with a smile her way. An explosion ripped off outside. 

" Alright, let's move, clear it out!" Malarkey yelled, as everyone jumped to grab gear and race downstairs for protection.

" Incoming!" Liebgott yelled as they rushed down the flight of stares towards the basement where everyone else was. Charlotte felt her head pound with every step and she grabbed the cloth of Webster's sleeve to steady her spinning head, but he just grabbed her arm and lead her down to the basement. She crashed to the floor under a table next to Webster and Babe, as only one mortar explosion went off. Then it was silent and even as a few boys started to laugh, the only things on Charlotte's mind was the shower. 

" Showers let's go come on." Malarkey said to the group. Webster helped peal Charlotte from the ground she was shoved against. She grasped his hand like it was life or death and leaned against him slightly as she stood.

" Are you feeling ok?" he asked the girl quietly. 

" Fine. I'll be fine." she whispered, trying to take a few steps. Webster gave the girl a concerned look. They fitted their helmets to their heads as they filed out of OP 2, to head towards the showers. An explosion went off, and Jones jumped, but Charlotte merely glanced in the direction it came from.

" Somebody's been hit." A voice called from their left. Charlotte's head popped up immediately and she began at a fast pace in front of the boys towards the scene. As she arrived before them, her heart dropped at the sight of Sergeant Keihn dead. Gene had arrived and she dropped next to him, looking for a pulse, finding he was already dead. She leaned back. 

" I'll take care of this, go rest." Gene whispered gently in her ear and she barely nodded. Gene noticed how sick she really did look, and the worry only seeped into dread. He felt so bad for everything that had happened to his young colleague and how sick she looked. She'd lost too much weight and she no longer smiled, her eyes having lost the brightness, even her face was devoid of emotion. And he couldn't do anything. The way she felt and the sight of death made her stomach roll. So she stood, and turned but stopped stark still seeing Speirs standing right there. She sucked up a breath, and quickly side stepped the man before continuing heading her way towards, a place she didn't even know. She arrived at the showers, noticing a few of the men whom had been at OP 2 starting to trickle in. The girl looked around, somewhat self-consciously at the fact that she still had to shower and there was nowhere private. That she might have to shower in front of everyone. Her fear built like a waterfall inside her as men striped and she stood frozen, hanging close to Liebgott, Chuck and Babe.

" 2nd Platoon, on me." she heard Malarkey call. The group shuffled over, as another wet cough racked the girl's system and she got multiple looks from the men, she shoved it off. Cobb walked over, as well as Jackson on the other side. Webster slowly stepped up into the group as well. Martin had even appeared.

" Alright, I'm leading this patrol. CO wants Grant, Liebgott, Wynn, Jackson," Malarkey started making Jackson turn, with a small curse, " Shifty from 3rd platoon, " her heart broke slightly, she couldn't imagine Shifty on this patrol at all, " and Webster."

" They want anyone from 1st?" Cobb asked. 

" No." Malarkey answered as he looked over to the girl, who was silent and shaking.

" Is there anyone they don't want from 2nd?" Liebgott asked, annoyance in his tone. Malarkey barely shaking his head, before Lieb muttered a Jesus Christ to follow.

" That list sounds like everybody to me." Malarkey said, before turning and walking away from the group.

" It's always 2nd platoon." Liebgott muttered, looking at Chuck and then the girl. " I swear to god if we were down to 3 guys and one girl, they'd still want us for it." Liebgott had seen the girl's face, looking her up and done worriedly, and all he could hope was that somehow she didn't have to go on this patrol. 

" I can't believe they're gonna make Malarkey lead it." Chuck said, with a simple sigh and shake of his head, before heading to follow Liebgott.

" Christ, he only lost his five best friends. What the fuck's he gotta live for?" Babe answered sarcastically, scratching his leg uncomfortably. Charlotte watched as the group walked by to the showers, her comfort level decreasing by the minute. She felt a hand on her shoulder a few moments later and stopped turning emotionless to see who it was. It was Speirs, she'd known the minute she'd side stepped by him that he'd follow. There were rumors, but in the end he was human and a good person which she believed. 

" Sir." she said, and it made Speirs' heart twinge at how weak it truly sounded.

" They set up private showers for you." he said to the girl. Her eyes widened a bit, and she stood straighter. 

" Privately, for me?" she whispered, and her eyes grew puppy dog like and slightly hopeful. Speirs nodded, a smile twitching on his lips.

" Come on." he said, wrapping an arm over the girl's shoulder gently, as if protectively to ensure she felt safe. She was hesitant at first to accept it. But she eventually leaned into the CO's touch and let him guide her towards more showers. He led her past the men, and around the back towards a private sector. The girl stared with wide eyes as she opened the door and saw her own shower, with an actual bar of soap. And a towel. She turned back to Speirs, with wide eyes, and he raised a brow her way. She took her helmet off of her head immediately, shoving it into Speirs' arms, as well as taking off her webbing and hopping out of it quickly. She removed the beanie, the cool air hitting her ears, as she pulled her satchel from around her and carefully placed it to the ground. She looked at Speirs with an innocent, quiet smile. She began to undo her braids, leaving her hair past her shoulders now, and in slight curls. But she felt terrible and knew she looked terrible. 

" I'll stand guard, don't worry." he told the girl and she smiled and immediately jumped in the shower pulling the corner closed behind her. Charlotte peaked back at the curtain, knowing Speirs was right outside. She felt almost embarrassed, but she wanted to be clean. She pulled her boots from her feet and her disgusting socks, which made her nose scrunch up, and then her pants. She pulled off the OD tops and undershirt and threw it in a pile. She pulled her GI issued 'under garments'. She turned the shower head on and gasped slightly at the warmth that washed over top of her. She felt the grime disappearing from her face and every part of her body. Her hair was a mop of knots, but she slowly ran her fingers through the tangles and curls. She slowly began to see her caramel brown hair. She continued to run her hands through her hair, attempting to separate each strand. She finished her hair, for the moment, soaped up her entire body with the soap bar. Blood washed from every pore, and she found scars from months ago, the dirt that fell from her body. She made sure all parts of her body were clean, and then shut the water off. She wrapped the towel around her, and turned, terrified when the side of the curtain shifted over for enough room for ODs to slide through, with the fresh winter pack shoe pair. She sucked in a breath, but took them and the hand slid back, thankfully. She stared at the cloths and tears filled her eyes. She was going to feel clean again. She pulled on the bra and underwear before pulling on the warm ODs, then the socks and squeaky clean stiff boots. She buttoned up the front of her ODs, and redid her sunshine necklace and dog tags, and then her boots. She then noticed that there was a different chevron on the side of her arm. It was for a Sergeant. She was a Corporal. She raised a brow, but ignored it for the moment. She was warm and safe and comfortable and clean. She pulled the scarf Mary had given her and kept around her neck, back around her neck, and then pulled on the normal, now clean fingerless medic gloves. She let her wet hair done drying it the best she could with her towel to keep it dry. She ran a hand through her hair and then pulled the curtain back and stepped out into the cold air. Speirs looked up and then his head shot up quickly again. He knew she was pretty girl, but she was beautiful. She'd been under 3 months of dirt, and blood and grim, and even then she looked pretty, but now she was beautiful. She had some light in her bright fever filled blue eyes, and a small smile on her lips, but otherwise she looked better.

" Feeling any better?" Speirs asked the young medic coming towards him. 

" Yeah, a little bit." she answered with a tiny smile his way. There was also some color back in her cheeks again, which brought a weight he didn't know was there off the CO's shoulders.

" So, Sergeant, I think it's only appropriate you rest now?" Speirs said to the young medic, clearly. She slowly snapped her head up to meet the man's gaze, and shared a confused look with him. He only smirked her way. He walked up to her and placed a finger on the T-4 chevron on her arm signifying she was in fact a Sergeant. She stared with wide puppy dog eyes at Speirs, and he could only chuckle softly at the wide girl's eyes. 

" Sergeant Tarvers." He said with a smile, saluting her. She sniffled, swallowed a cough and then saluted him back. " Or Sergeant Sunshine, whichever you want to prefer." Speirs said with a smile.

" Thank you." She said and admired the bright clean chevron along with her white medic band. 

" It's clean!" She squealed, " I can see the cross!" She got too excited, from what it felt like, and she began hacking, her lungs expelling the contents from inside, and she finally cleared up again, her head having a slight pound to it. Speirs raised a brow in the girl's direction and she only sighed.

" Rest soon, please." Speirs said to the girl, tapping his watch gently. She gave a small smile to the CO. He was only caring about her well being, and she knew he was right, she did need to rest. 

" I'm gonna make sure Luz is good with medical inventory, and then you can drag me to bed." she said with a small smirk his way. He raised a brow suggestively and her cheeks warmed at her own comment. She quickly shoved her beanie on her head and over her ears before shoving on the helmet for extra warmth. Speirs thought she did look adorable with all the hair poking out the bottom.

" Whatever you say, Sergeant." he called after her, as she turned, handed shoved deep in her pockets back toward the CP.


	66. hershey bars

_" Friends are medicine for a wounded heart, and vitamins for a wounded soul."_

_\- Steve Maraboli_

***

Charlotte hurried up the stairs, her achy legs prevailing will no relief as she grimaced with each step. She came into the blast of warmth, and smiled when she saw Luz there.   
  


" Hey Luz." she said gently, her hoarse voice coming out, and making Luz look up quickly.

" What the hell you doing out of bed, sunshine?" he asked, unloading a box of sweets. She eyed them, her eyes wandering to the Hershey bars.

" Nothing important." she mumbled.

" Hey look at you, Sarge. " George said, pointing with a Juicy Fruit packet to her chevron. She smiled brightly, and held her head up high. 

" Like it?" she asked.

" It's a beauty, Charlotte." he said, and she knew it was genuine. " And you're a beauty in that beanie, sunshine." Charlotte's cheeks flamed as she suppressed a smile to Luz.

" Thanks, I try." she said back, smirking lightly in his direction. Luz winked as a pair of footsteps traveled in and the two turned from the stockpile of candy to see that it was Johnny, with Cobb on his tail.

" George what the hell you doing with all that candy?" Johnny exclaimed, taking off his helmet and ruffling his hair a bit, still wet from the shower. 

" Inventory. Not for you, Johnny." Luz said, smacking a group of candy into the box.

" One bar." muttered Cobb.

" Just a bar, George." Johnny said, as Charlotte sighed, and took a seat on a chair nearby, suddenly exhausted.

" Godammit, Johnny, you're breaking my heart." Luz muttered, placing the packs of candy into their appropriate sections. " I'm telling you." Charlotte pulled a small box of medical supplies into her lap on the comfy chair next to George's sorting station and began sorting through it. 

" Come on, George, just give me, I don't know, 10, 15 bars. " Martin urged again, casually leaning against George's 'sorting station'.

" Here you go." Luz said, smacking a small package in front of him, as Vest came in with another box, " Juicy Fruit, happy?" Martin willingly took it.

" We just got a report of movement. 1st Sergeant Lipton wants you to lay a few bazooka rounds into a house across the river." Vest explained.

" You'd think we could get at least one Hershey Bar from the-"

" Come on Luz, you're 1st platoon at heart." Cobb gripped at the radioman.

" Jesus, Cobb, there's not enough." Luz quipped back, frustration backing it. Charlotte looked up quietly from her seat, and sniffled again, looking for a tissue or cloth to wipe her nose on. Her fever had lessened in the shower slightly, but was now back if felt, and she was either shivering or sweating.

" Whoa, Hershey Bars!" came an excited voice, which belonged to non other than Liebgott himself, with Webster on his tail. 

" Jesus Christ." muttered George, who's frustration was only building.

" Wait your turn, Liebgott." Cobb hollered back at the man, and Charlotte only grumbled under her breath. No one had really noticed the young medic in the corner going through the small box of medical supplies, all too focused on the fact that there was candy in front of them. 

" Yeah, who are they for?" Liebgott asked, leaning forward between Cobb and Martin.

" Not you, Lieb." Luz stated back to him. Lieutenant Jones appeared as well, and he gave a small nod to the girl, having noticed her in the corner, hair down with a bright red nose. She nodded back. 

" Oh come on, George, one bar." Liebgott groaned.

" No," George said, frustration only growing more and more, " There's not enough to go around!" Charlotte felt her head pound, and Webster finally noticed the small girl, rubbing it slightly, probably from the child like chocolate bar argument. 

" Cap'n Speirs here?" Jones asked.

" Down by the river, sir." Luz said calmly to the man. 

" Hey, big mouth, give the kid a Hershey Bar, huh?" Charlotte looked up and a small smile spread on her face at the sight of Frank Perconte who'd gotten shot in the butt back in Foy. A few joyful chuckles rang throughout the man, and Charlotte had to smile wide.

" You gotta be shittin' me." Luz said, laughing comically. 

" Look who it is." Liebgott said, sitting down comfortably.

" What's up, guys? Hey, sunshine." he said, noticing the quieter than normal girl in the corner on a chair. 

" Hey, Perco." she called back.

" I like what you did with the place, George." Perconte said looking around. 

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, I did good, huh?' Luz said smirking, as Johnny pushed towards the returning Toccoa man. " How you feeling?"

" As long as you keep your hands off my ass I'll be fine." Perconte said smirking back at the group. 

" Have a Hershey's." Luz said, throwing the small bar of chocolate towards him.

" Hey, he gets a ****ing Hershey bar?" Liebgott said whining slightly. 

" Lieb." she muttered under her breath.

" Well, he got shot in the ass." Luz answered back to the man. 

" Did I tell you to stick your big ass out in the wind?" Martin asked Perconte.

" No," Perconte reasoned, muttering sarcastically back, " but I expect a little sympathy from you. Right?"

" Should I rub it for ya?" Martin chuckled back.

" Hey, can you believe this guy? Try to get him out of the fucking war, he comes straight back." Martin said with fake disbelief at the returnee. 

" Yeah, well, that's not what I heard." Perconte reasoned with him. " I heard the Krauts are finished." Charlotte snorted.

" Yeah, well, just to make sure. We've gotta row across the fucking river tonight. grab a few and ask 'em in person." Liebgott said lowly. 

" Are you kidding me?" Perconte asked with a titled chin.

" Wish I was, welcome back, Frank." Liebgott muttered sarcastically to the man. 

" Yeah, oh, Jesus, that reminds me, Web. I need you to run these to OP two for me. Grenade launchers for the night patrol, huh?" Luz said holding up the box to the dazed Webster.

" Any day now, Web," Luz waiting for Webster to put on his helmet, " there you go. Hey you know what, send there too." Luz threw a few bars of chocolate in there.

" You've been working out?" Liebgott sarcastically said to Webster as he held the box, Webster merely rolled his eyes.

" Hey, hey, hey. Did you hear what happened on D Company's patrol last night?" Vest spoke up, with wide eyes.

" What?" Webster asked. 

" Replacement Lieutenant blew his foot off. Stepped on a shoe mine. Fresh in from West Point. Had to come back empty handed." Vest explained with earnestness.

" No, shit." Luz said to the Private, with a duh tone. " Maybe he was a friend of yours, Lieutenant." Charlotte stood, pushing her way to stand next to George, and peering up at him softly. 

" Can I have a candy bar, George?" She asked softly. George softened almost immediately at the girl's voice and the way her sickly features hurt him inside.

" Yeah, your sick as it is." George said, pulling a chocolate bar from the stack and handing it to her. 

" She gets a Hershey bar?" Cobb asked.

" She's sick, asshole." muttered Liebgott. 

" You don't see me looking to hot either." Cobb said a bit snappily as Charlotte glanced at George again.

" I don't think any of us are looking to hot, so let's just drop it and let her have the Hershey Bar. She's been through a hell of a lot more than the rest of you." George said, ending the discussion immediately.

" Why'd you get so defensive Liebgott? You ain't sick and you ain't getting a Hershey bar and look like crap." Cobb questioned. 

" Because she's been through hell, and deserves it." Liebgott snapped coldly back glancing at the girl and the small smile on her face. Liebgott smiled softly only in her direction. She opened up the chocolate bar and took a bite savoring the flavor inside.

" Charlotte, why's Speirs such a big softie for you?" Cobb asked her with a raised brow. She looked up at him confused. 

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" He only really acts calm and controlled whenever he's with you. So what's up?" Cobb asked as her cheeks flamed slightly. She didn't even know. 

" I don't know." she said softly. She shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of her chocolate not that the only thing on her mind, and then men saw it bothered her. Speirs just was protective of her, and the fact she was the only girl so it only made sense that way she figured to herself. Plus he knew he cared, and would take care of her and she trusted him with her life.

" Hey, Vest what you got in there?" Cobb prompted, making Charlotte look up from her bar, 

" More Hershey bars and lucky strikes for your rear-echelon fucks to hoard huh?"

" Hey, ey, Cobb, with the mouth, please. You got a lady in the room." Luz said motioning over to the quiet medic, slowly eating the bar of chocolate. " The kid's just trying to do his job, alright?" Vest raised his eyebrows in a power stance towards Cobb. 

" Jesus Christ. You know what, to hell with it. Count 'em up, Vest. I gotta go blast this house." Luz said, slamming all the candy in his arms to the table, leaving Vest to curse at himself.

" You happy now?" Vest called to Cobb. 

" You coming, Perco?" Luz asked his friend.

" Nah." Perconte said, as Luz shouldered his gun. 

" Make yourself useful, watch this shit for me. Web, you're coming with me." Luz said to the man, trying his best to adjust the box of supplies slowly falling from his grasp.

" Sergeant, is Captain Speirs gonna be where you're headed?" Jones asked Luz. " Same vicinity, yeah." Luz answered the man, the cigarette hanging from his lips. 

" Alright, then I'll join you." the Lieutenant said, with a nod to Luz.

" Where are you going?" the oblivious as always Webster came up to Luz and Jones. 

" To the house I gotta blast." Luz exclaimed, with a sigh.

" Captain Winters gonna be with him?" Vest asked the Sergeant. 

" Jesus, look, I don't know, maybe." Luz whined.

" Then I'm coming too." Vest said, pushing past the men and towards the group of three. 

" Alright, come on, guys, please." Perconte pleaded. Charlotte stood with her box of sorted medical supplies and looked at the men, scramble like 5 year olds for the candy that Luz had left unattended. She actually laughed lightly to herself at the scene. She then turned, a small smile on her lips as she left the man to scramble. She placed her helmet back on her head and scrambled towards the medic hut with the box of supplies in her arms. As she was walking towards the medical hut, she noticed Jones with Vest on his rear walking away from Winters and Speirs, who were out by the river. She pivoted her foot, and walked slowly over to the two, who noticed the young medic's presence and her exhaustion and heavy sickness.

" Charlotte." Speirs said, noticing the girl first with the heavy box in her hands. " Why aren't you resting?" 

" I.. sir, I was, I don't know," she mumbled, her words mixing together. Winters saw her knees wobbling, and she was pale.

" I was going to the medical hut." she said nodding. 

" How about you go there and then go straight where Lip is and rest ok? Don't worry about coming back into the cold until the briefing." Winters said to her softly. She opened her mouth to speak, but she began coughing so much so the medical supplies crashed to the ground as she hacked into her arm. Her throat screamed in pain as she turned from the two and hacked until mucus came up and she hurried over and spat it into the snow. She coughed a few times more spitting out more mucus, until she was cleared up. Charlotte turned and came back with watery eyes from the pain and looking worse. She felt weak and sick to her stomach, as she walked over wrapping her arms around her stomach. Speirs held her box of medical supplies, as she approached the two.

" I'm sorry," she said quietly. 

" Get some rest, Charlotte, ok?" Speirs said softly to the girl, and Winters noticed how gentle Speirs had become compared to how he'd been with Jones a few moments either. Speirs gently placed the box in the girl's arms as she groaned under the weight.

" Thank you, sir." she said before turning and moving back towards the aid station. Speirs and Winters watched the girl go, worry seeping into the pits of the stomachs. 


	67. sleep

_" The best place in the world is inside a hug."_

_\- J. Quest_

***

The too big helmet wobbled around on her head, and the medic satchel bounced against her waist as she arrived in the small area where Gene was organizing supplies, just like Luz. Gene had showered and he looked so clean and his hair healthy again. He looked more awake and alive, unlike Bastogne and it made Charlotte feel a bit better about her friend. He looked up when she arrived, and a small smile appeared on his face when he noticed the young medic's newest battle field commission to Sergeant. 

" Hey Charlie, how's it feel with the new chevron?" he asked her, placing a few more bandages into a box.

" I feel like me, Gene." she answered back with a small smile. He knew she'd say that, but didn't push. 

" You still going on patrol?" he asked the girl. She nodded. Even though she was sure that medicine didn't help the fever at all, and that the fever was now back at a bigger risk, she let that roll off her shoulders a bit more. She tried to ignore it, but the achenes in her bones and her pounding head combined with the sweat didn't help that much either.

" Malarkey's leading." she whispered. Gene looked at her. 

" Really? After what he's been through?" he asked her with a raised brow. Charlotte nodded.

" But it still seems like the new Lieutenant, Jones, wants to be the one leading it." she explained. She sighed to herself and sat down in a chair. Gene looked up from his supplies and looked over at her. 

" You ok, cherie?" he asked her softly, walking over to her. She nodded, biting her lip.

" Can you just hug me, please?" she whispered looking up at him with watery eyes. 

" Yeah, come here." Gene said as she stood and slowly walked into Gene's arms. She wrapped her arms around her center, lacing her fingers together behind his back, as she shoved her head into his chest, hiding from the world. Gene wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her closer, as she began crying.

" It's ok, cherie, it's ok." Gene whispered, as she shook in his arms. 

" I just feel like I can't do enough, Gene." she whispered through her soft cries.

" You're doing what you can, we all are, and we can't do anything more than what we're already doing." Gene whispered. Gene pulled away and wiped at the girl's tears. 

" Go get some rest." Gene said softly, and she nodded to him. She immediately went back to the CP. She took the steps slowly, each more painful than the last and by the time she'd reached the main room her head was pounding and she was shivering. Lipton had moved from his spot on the couch, and she turned right, heading back to the beds Speirs had mentioned earlier. She turned into the room with two beds and was glad to see Lipton, fast asleep in the bed, boots by the side along with his helmet and bag and weapon. The cover was up to his chin and he was propped gently with a few pillows, as well as a cup of water and coffee by his bedside and a few used tissues he'd scrounged up. Charlotte went over to him quietly and placed her hand on his forehead. It was warm, but the fever had definitely gone down a bit more. She turned then and sighed at the sight of a bed she could cuddle up under. She walked to the opposite side, and lazily sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled her helmet off and placed it to the ground, her medic satchel following. Her fingers fumbled with the laces on her boots, and by the time she got them off she was exhausted. She moved, her entire body aching, positioning herself in a lying down position on the bed. Her hair was rather a long, mess, that needed braiding and trimming, but that was the last thing on her mind. She pulled the blanket up and over her entire body, and as she did so she sighed at the warmth it brought. She curled into a ball, curled on her side until the covers, her head shoved on top and between various pillows, as she yawned, and snuggled closer. The shivers took over her body, gently sending her to sleep. Speirs walked into the room having followed the girl and saw her with her exhausted movements as she finally went to sleep. Speirs felt a tiny weight lift from his shoulders as one of Easy's best medics finally got the rest she deserved. Speirs slowly walked over to the girl, cuddled with the blankets and pillows and sat on the edge of the bed. The dark rings under her eyes were reflected over her entire persona being given off, and he felt better now that she was asleep. He leaned forward and brushed the stray hairs from her face, a small smile set on his lips. He went to stand, but stopped when a tiny voice mumbled after him.

" Thank you, sir." she whispered so faintly, he swore he didn't hear a thing. He smiled, clutching his helmet and walked softly out of the room to leave two of the most respected Easy members to sleep. She felt a hand gently touch her, most likely resting her temperature of her fever. She fluttered her eyes open slightly. The person took back their hand and began rummaging in a bag. She opened her eyes fully, still somewhat dazed and half open and noticed that Gene was sitting on the edge of her bed. 

" Hi Gene." She mumbled moving around in the bed to sitting position. She groaned at her aching muscles as she did so, and felt the heading still pounding her forehead. She realized how cold she was, and immediately snatched up the blanket around herself a bit. Gene gave her a pointed look, but she only looked away with a sigh.

" Let's take your temp." He Said, pulling a thermometer from his bag and handing it to the girl. She stuck it under her tongue and waited for the temperature to show. She looked over at Lipton and a small smile appeared on the girl's face as she saw that he was still fast asleep, locked out of the world and finally resting. Gene noticed the girl's smile his way. She turned back to Gene. She pulled the thermometer from her mouth and frowned. 

" What is it?" Gene Asked the girl.

" 102.9, it barely moved." She said softly. 

" That's because you're running around like a madwoman and need to rest." Gene said, and she knew he was right in every way. But she had to do it.

" I'll be fine." She whispered and slowly pulled herself from under the blanket. She glanced at her watch. It was 1650 and she needed to be at CP at 1700. She turned and slowly bent down, a wave of dizziness crashing over her body as she did so. Gene noticed her sway and placed a hand on her shoulder to balance the small girl. She couldn't even bend down for more than a second and gave up tying her shoes. She stared at Gene, frustrated tears welling in her eyes as she tried to tie them but got dizzy again. Gene sighed and got down on the ground tying the girl's boots up quickly for her. She ran a hand through her dried, fairly long hair, and watched Gene carefully tie her shoes with gentle fingers. He finished and picked up her medic satchel and helmet, handing the top objects to the girl. She gave a small smile, and with some help from Gene stood to her feet. She placed the beanie on her head, to which Gene smirked slightly, as how cute she looked, before she coughed again. She placed her helmet on her head, adjusting the rather large object, and then threw her satchel over her shoulder, grimacing at her aching shoulder pain that followed. 

" Thanks, Gene." she said softly, side stepping the current ranking medic.

" Don't worry about Lip, his fever's lower than it was this morning." he explained gently to the quiet girl. She nodded in thanks, glancing at the 1st Sergeant laying still like a brick in the bed, and then crossed her arms over her chest and hurried towards the CP. She slowly walked up the steps, the agonizing ache in her body completely controlling her. She turned the corner, surprised to see that more than half the men were already here, and that Lieutenant Jones was leaned up against the entrance to the room, idle as the rest of the men were lazily sat back in chairs, their feet propped up on the table. Liebgott met her eyes, and she knew he stilled disapproved of her going because of her illness. Charlotte walked further into the room, removing her helmet and the beanie underneath, and the braids as well poking out. Liebgott's nerves settled at the fact she hadn't lost the childlike way of her personality, as she looked youthful and cute again in her braids and beanie. She glanced around the room and met Shifty's eyes. They widened a bit at the sight of the girl, confused on why she was here when she was sick. She just sighed. She met Chuck's eyes, and she saw sympathy fill his eyes. babe's looked the same way, guilty possibly, that young girl had to venture over there in the middle of the night in the freezing cold, sick as a dog. She walked slowly into the room and saw the spare chair next to Jackson. She tried to fake it, that she felt fine, but once she collapsed in the chair she felt she couldn't move or it'd hurt too much. She sighed at the comfort, and slowly propped her feet up against the table like the rest of the men. Jackson looked over at her with soft doe eyes. 

" How are you feeling?" he asked the girl. The entire company now knew of their young medic's illness, and their concern had only grown in the past few hours, until they heard she was resting.

" Ok." she answered, but in reality she felt like she'd been run over by a tank, told to jump out of a plane 5 times, and had to run Currahee with Sobel on her tail.

" Come on, he can't be leading." Ramirez mumbled under his breath. She felt bad for the Lieutenant, who only sighed from his corner of the room, observing the rest of the group. " I'm not sure what they decided." Jackson said quietly from next to her. 

" No way." Chuck said from his spot next to Liebgott. " Not on his first day." A silence fell over the room.

" Well, do you see any other officer here?" Liebgott muttered sarcastically, rubbing a hand over his chin. She met eyes with Jones again, and she gave him a small, sympathetic smile. A group of footsteps came from where Charlotte had previously entered and she saw it was Cobb, Skinny, Garcia and Alley, all looking rather disgruntled and displeased with having to report for a patrol. Skinny saw Charlotte immediately, looking paler than ever, slumped in a chair. She offered him a small smile, and a nod that was unconvincing. Popeye looked to Cobb, and Cobb answered with a dry, " What?" 

" They call you guys, too?" Popeye asked the group of four men. A few of the men noticed that Alley's gaze had drifted over to the sick medic in the chair, and gave a unreadable look to the rest of the men. He clearly wasn't happy either the ill medic was going on this trip.

" So, who's in charge of this bullshit?" he asked, looking at the men and then back slightly at Jones. 

" No, he ain't." Grant answered, as Jones looked at the group again.

" Well if he ain't, it's you, Chuck. Or Shifty or Mo." Babe said speaking up his town rather monotone. 

" Well, that'd be better." Liebgott answered.

" Someone want to tell me what Sunshine's doing here?" Alley asked the group, and then looking to the girl. 

" I took the spot on patrol, they needed a medic, and I opted for myself. I'll be fine." she said hoarsely in her voice. She still looked exhausted, and once she had finished speaking, she went back into a daze, far off somewhere they didn't know. She had sacrificed a lot, so much more than them to still be alive here right now, and she was in pain, and was hurting - big time. She didn't need this added pressure, but at this point she was doing anything to distract herself from the illness she was now consumed by. Alley was not at all convinced by the young medic's words, but footsteps interrupted that.

" 10, hutt." Jones called. Charlotte attempted to move as the rest of the men went to stand, and by the time she had managed to push herself from the chair, Winter's was walking in, with a rather downcast look, and a quick, " At ease." Johnny Martin was right behind him. Charlotte collapsed in a pile back on her chair, and let a small groan escape her mouth as she adjusted her feet back up on the table. 

" Gentlemen." Winters said, glancing around the room and finding the girl, " Charlotte." She gave a small nod back to him. He even saw the daze and glazed fever girl still not really focused on the entire situation.

" Sir."

" Sir."

" Sir." came all the responses quite similar back to the leader. 

" As you can see, we've assembled 16 of you here for this prisoner snatch tonight, 0100." Winters started, his calm demeanor settling some of the men's nerves.

" Just a couple of points. We've secured four rubber boats to get you across the river. Lieutenant Jones here is the ranking officer. And he'll be along as an observer." the young medic didn't miss the look Jones and Webster shared. 

" Sergeant Martin here will lead the patrol, in Sergeant Malarkey's place." Winters explained, and she saw Webster's mood shift. She saw Martin give a snide glare toward Webster.

" The whole battalion will be covering your withdrawal. We've identified targets, we've planned fire for 'em. We hear these whistles, we open up." Winters said, holding up the small objects in front of them, in his hands. " So don't blow 'em 'till you're back in the boats with your prisoners."

" And if the house turns out to be empty, sir?" Martin asked, taking the whistles from Winters.

" It won't," Winters confirmed, " but in any case, we know it's an outpost and want it destroyed. So, you have to lay some demo on a time delay. You have to move fast, but carefully. Put a perimeter around the house. Once that's in place, get your rifle grenades in the first floor window. Get your assault team in quick." Martin nodded along to Winters and Winters looked relieved that Martin understood the rest normally. 

" Okay, good, understood?" Winters asked the group. " Remember, it's about prisoners. Don't pop the first thing that moves. Clear?"

" Yes, sir." the group answered to the former CO.

" Good." Winters said, silence falling over the room, as Winters turned to Martin." Picked your assault team?"

" McClung, Sisk, Cobb, Garcia. " Martin started, " And Webster as translator. The rest of you guys, a base of fire with Sergeant Grant." Martin threw one of the whistles at Grant who caught it casually. 

" You speak German, right, Webster?" Martin asked, a little agitation behind his voice.

" Yeah, a little bit." Webster said, not really making eye contact with the Sergeant, opting to look downwards toward the table. Mr. Harvard was suddenly embarrassed? Had the Earth tilted on its axis? He spoke German just like Liebgott, just as well, too, she'd heard it, and he was what? Embarrassed? 

" Good." answered Martin," That's my team, sir."

" Questions?" Winters asked the group, looking towards Charlotte slightly. 

" No, sir." came the feeble response.

" Good." Winters said, with a small forced smile, meeting all the men's and Charlotte's eyes. 

" Good luck."

" Thank you, sir." came the response from the men back. 

" Charlotte, I need to speak with you, something's come up." he said to the girl. Her heart jumped. In the military, ' something's come up' could mean just about a million different things. She received concerned faces from the men, but she could only let her curiosity grow. She stood, slowly, and grabbed her gear and followed Winters out with Martin, leaving the room to rise at Jone's "ten-hut" and to be told by Winters, " as you were, carry on." She followed Winters and Johnny out, and they descended the steps before heading over to the awaiting Captain Speirs. He noticed the exhausted girl, and his heart dropped. Something, something had happened and it was him and Winters who had to break the news to her. Jones was right behind them.

" Ok, I want four men on each block. Four men to go in." Winters said. " Four men on the left flank, four men on the right." Martin answered back with a nod. 

" Sir?" came a voice, and the group of five turned to see it was Webster. Charlotte sniffled, and gave him a tiny glare.

" Yes?" Winters asked somewhat exhaustedly looking up at him. 

" Liebgott and I, we both speak German." Webster said.

" Yeah?" Speirs asked. 

" You said 16 men...and woman." Webster mentioned glancing at the small girl, " there are 17 of us. Including two translators."

" Well, fine." Speirs muttered, " Hey Liebgott." he called out to him and Grant passing by. 

" You wanna sit this one out?" he asked the man.

" Yes, sir." Liebgott said, a small smile overtaking his features as he saw Webster and let the smile grow. Liebgott winked at Webster, and Grant chuckled before the two turned and walked away. " Martin, you wanna supervise 3 squads or the two fives?" Winters asked. 

" Thank you, sir." Webster said and turned away in a rather odd dismay he beheld.

" Yeah, anyway, about that." Martin said. " I might take the 3 squads over the two fives."

" Good." answered Winters, " Boats will be set for 0100, get your men briefed and ready." Martin nodded. Martin and Jones walked away, and Charlotte was left with Speirs and Winters and her heart was pounding rather wildly in her chest.

" Um, sir, why do you need to talk to me?" she asked softly. Speirs looked at Winters.

" Let's go sit down." Winters said, and the three of them walked toward the other side of the CP, and up inside, taking a seat in a few chairs. Winters' held a letter in his hand. She removed her helmet, beanie and satchel and slowly took a seat in the remaining chair facing the two higher ups.

" I received a letter from the War Department, it's about your brother." Winters said, and her heart missed a beat. A few tears sprang to her eyes. She sat up straighter and stared at Winters with wide eyes. 

" Sergeant Leroy Tarvers, was killed on January 13th, due to fragments of a bullet and shrapnel to his skull."


	68. brother

_" Listen to the silence, it has so much to say."_

_\- Rumi_

***

Charlotte was frozen at first. All she could see was Leroy's face in her mind, and the happy boy back at home that he was. She didn't know how to feel at first, how to even react to what Winters' had just said. But then suddenly, she felt more tears rush to her eyes than ever before, and she was trying so hard to hold back her quivering lip, and the sob that wanted to escape. Charlotte could only feel her mind scrambling and breaking down, further and further away from sanity. The tears rushed her eyes, and she didn't realize how white her knuckles were until she realized she was squeezing her fists clasped together. She felt her breathing rate pick up, and she couldn't meet the eyes of the two men in front of her. 

" D..D..D-Dead?" she whispered, voice breaking, a sniffle following, as she attempted to wipe the tear that fell from her cheek. Her bottom lip trembled, with overwhelming power, as she stared at the letter in Winters' hands. She couldn't hold herself, even compose herself somewhat in front of the two men. She let the tiny, heartbreaking, vulnerable cry escape her lips, and the tears bubble over and down her cheeks, the dimples completely gone by this point, and replaced with sadness. The girl shoved her head into her hands and let the sobs flow from her entire being. She'd never cried so hard in her life, as she felt her stomach grow sore as she heaved one after the other. She felt someone sit down next to her, and the next thing she knew, she was holding onto them so tight, her arms wrapped around their center as she sobbed into their chest, probably wetting their fresh ODs in the process. But she didn't care. She finally had dropped the act. Her heart ached and she felt the only thing she could do was heave sobs out of her body that shook the CP. The person rubbed her shoulder gently, pushing a few soothing circles on her back, as she hiccuped, and tried to regain some dignity and composure. She slowly opened her eyes, her shaking figure curled around Speirs, surprisingly enough to her, and she met Winters' eyes that looked at her with pity.

" We're pulling you from the patrol." Winters said to the girl. The thought of her on patrol after everything that's happened, and how sick she was and emotionally destroyed, hurt Winters. 

" We're sorry about your brother." Winters said softly to the girl, reaching forward a placing a hand on her knee and giving it a squeeze. She was afraid to speak, fear of breaking down all over again, filling her brain so she merely nodded at the Captain.

" Sorry, sir." she whispered hoarsely, her voice raw with emotion, as she pulled up from Speirs who looked worriedly at the distraught girl. She wiped her eyes, and stared emotionless forward into whatever abyss she was focusing on. 

" Is, is um, Louis ok?" she asked softly, " Sir?" Speirs and Winters looked at each other.

" 2nd Rangers headed out to Reims the other day and they say your brother's with them, so we can only assume they are ok." Speirs said softly to the girl. She nodded, and sucked in a shaky breath as she thought about Leroy again, and the fact she'd never get to see him ever again, only in her memory, just like the rest of her brothers that she served with. 

" How about you go and eat something with the boys at OP 2, sunshine, knowing them, you'll get more love than what the two of us can do." Speirs said rubbing the girl's back. The two leaders' hearts had broken as the cries had escaped the young medic's mouth. It was the first time she really showed how young she really was and the amount of innocence that still remained and the vulnerability. She nodded, putting on her beanie, then placing her over large helmet on her head and pulled on her medic satchel. She sniffled rather loudly again, and felt that the fever had only worsened. The two men stared at the young medic as she stood. Winters stood and handed the girl the letter that he kept clasped in his hands, and she tucked it into her pocket carefully, sucking in a shaky breath. Speirs had been tempted to hug the young girl, just for a moment, to help her forget about all the bad things that had happened to her and to her friends, and that it could just be her, there, hiding from the world for a little bit. She could only nod to the two before hurrying out of the CP and making way towards OP 2 for some type of food that Malarkey was cooking up. But that was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about was the fact that Leroy was dead. Her oldest brother, who only wanted to fight for their country and serve it with pride and dignity, was now dead somewhere out in the pacific. She sucked down the tears that welled in her eyes as she took the small staircase down to the basement of OP 2. She walked in silently to the room where there was some quiet chatter amongst the men. She really didn't want to say a word at all, about her brothers, about the patrol, how she felt, nothing. But she knew she needed to eat something.

" Hey, sunshine." came Malarkey's gentle response as he passed the girl a cup of food he'd made up. She looked up at him with her sad eyes and he felt something change inside him. Her usually bright eyes, minus the fever, were now dull, and scared, and red from crying, and utterly distraught and upset. 

" Are you ok?" he asked her, as she took the cup of stew from him. She nodded, her lip trembling slightly. She had never felt so dumb to feel the type of pains she currently was feeling. She felt even worse because she was now used to the idea of people close to her dying and her not having the ability to do a thing about it. She felt guilty that she couldn't force herself to feel better that he was in a better place. She felt guilty. She wasn't going to cry not here with 15 other men surrounding her. Malarkey nodded to her, his worry and nerves rising just slightly at the young medic's sight, but he decided to let her go. She turned, and sat down in the corner of the room, on a small crate where she could lean her back comfortably against the wall and kick her feet up in front with some afternoon sunlight streaming in. She looked down at the stew in her hands, but it only made her stomach churn at the thought of eating. A few of the men had noticed Charlotte's changed mood as she had entered the room. There was this undeniable sadness that radiated throughout the entire room, and it tugged on the men's hearts. They knew that Winters had to speak to Charlotte, something had happened and it could've been anything at this point. She could tell eyes were watching her, so she slowly looked over at the rest of the men and cleared her throat.

" I'm not going on patrol." she said, quite softly, her voice cracking at the end. It made her look down and force her to regain her composure. She looked back up, noticing some men had placed their food down and were giving their full attention to the girl. 

" Does this have something to do with what Winters had to speak to you about?" Martin asked the young medic. She sucked in a shaky breath. She nodded and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

" My brother's dead." she whispered, her voice cracking and completely dying off in the end, so much so that she almost couldn't complete the entire sentence. A silence fell over the room. Charlotte stayed cold and stone faced as she stared forward, her jaw set, a few tears pooling in her eyes. What surprised the men more was the fact that she sat there, with tears in her eyes and didn't let one fall. 

" All because of this stupid, ****ing war, my brother is dead." she snapped suddenly. " Because Hitler couldn't ****ing care about a single human being, which shoves us all out here becoming expected to do something about it!" Her voice rose, her sharp tone resounding over the entire basement. The men had never heard Charlotte speak like this before, with such a powerful tone of anger and complete utter pain. Except now, the tears had begun rolling from her eyes by this point, and she couldn't help, but attempt to wipe them away.

" I don't know what to do." she whispered ever so softly, silence falling after, you could hear the wind against the windows from the outside world. She sucked in a shaky breath, and that's when a heart breaking sob left her mouth. It was soft and quiet, but completely innocent and vulnerable to the rest of the men. Immediately, Liebgott his stuck up persona having followed him from Bastogne dropped quickly, as he placed down his food and hurried over to the girl. He pulled the girl quickly into his embrace, and rocked the young medic, currently curled in a ball, back and forth like a child. He whispered soft words to her, in an attempt to calm her down. He felt her, through the fabric of the ODs, how warm she still was, and the fever that still ran through her entire body. She was shaking against him, long hiccups coming from her mouth as an attempt to stop crying, but it only worsened. The men watched in silence. Lieutenant Jones watched from the corner. From his entire time being with Easy, the whole half of a day, he'd already learned so much about the guys. And the Sunshine Soldier. She'd clearly carried so much weight around for so long and she needed to let it out. She'd stayed strong for too long. She had unique relationships with all the guys of Easy, like they were her big brothers, and it really showed. He knew she was strong, just by the force and anger that ripped from her throat as she yelled in anger. The girls quiet whimpers were still there, now going off every few minutes, but Liebgott softly kissed her temple, and continued to rock the girl that had become like a sister to him, back and forth. 

" You should go and rest." he whispered softly to the girl in his arms, who was still trembling.

" Will you guys be ok?" she whispered back. 

" We'll be just fine. We're more worried for you, sunshine." Liebgott whispered, pulling back from the girl, and brushing the hair from her wet cheeks. She sniffled again and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

" We're sorry...about your brother." Liebgott said gently to the girl. She sniffled again and looked distraught like at the ground. 

" There was nothing I could've done." she said quietly back, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her ODs. A chorus of solemn ' sorry's ' rang out throughout the room, leaving heavy weights on the men's hearts. Liebgott helped the girl to her feet slowly, and he placed on her helmet and medic satchel.

" Let's let you rest." he said softly to her. She nodded, grateful for Liebgott as he led her out of the room of the boys' wide eyes. She was still extremely sick, so that wasn't making the situation any better, and the girl also was so broken down and beaten, without reprieve when she did need a break. The walk to CP was quiet, the girl's endless thoughts mulled over with her brothers' faces, and the horrified looks from her parents. She couldn't imagine the letter they'd received as well. It made her grip just a little tighter to Liebgott's ODs, the fear and worry for her parents washing over her body. The two took the steps slowly and she gently prodded him in the direction of where Lipton was with the extra bed. Liebgott led the girl over to that open and she immediately sat down on the edge staring straight forward, with half closed eyes. Liebgott slowly seated himself next to the girl.

And to be honest, she looked terrible. Between the dull eyes, pale facial features, her slumped shoulders, the feverish hue around her eyes and the shallow breathing topped it off. Liebgott slowly pulled the helmet and satchel from her body, before reaching down and undoing her boots for her. Once they were slipped off her feet, Liebgott helped the girl settle onto the bed, comfortably. She was past normal battle fatigue and the grief and pain. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and looked up at Liebgott with wide, puppy-dog, tear filled eyes. And he saw it. He saw the fear that she had masked for so long finally make it's way into the open, and he felt terrible watching her life this. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, as if a silent reminder that they were here for her and that everything would be alright. Liebgott turned and left the room, leaving Charlotte to stare out the window. It wasn't the first, and it surely wouldn't be the last, but she cried herself to sleep that night, letting the tears run down her cheeks, ever fading, until all she could see and hear was dark silence. She saw the searchlights and the distant mortar explosions in her sleep. She glanced at her watch noticing it was 0030 meaning the patrol would be starting in half an hour. The room was dark, the only light being the moonlight that streamed in through the window near Charlotte. The door opened to the hallway where a few beams of light from the fireplace in the great room was coming from, and a few quiet murmurs of people talking together in light conversation. Charlotte sat up, her head dizzying itself for a few moments before she regained composure, and she stood slowly, she grabbed the extra blanket from the bed and wrapped it over her shoulders and around herself before shuffling and making her way towards the great room. She was nearing the area, when she realized the voices were talking about her. It was clearly Luz, Gene, Winters and Speirs in the room, all sipping warm tea as they sat around the fire. 

" She's still sick, sir." Gene's voice rang gently, " I've been giving her meds, but the fever been's slowly going down."

" We heard about her..um, brother." Luz said, and for the first time in a while he sounded serious and closed off. 

" She needs a few days off the front lines, that could change a person." Speirs said.

" Pardon me, sir, but I've tried multiple times to take her from the front lines and she won't budge. She won't leave these men even if her life depends on it." Gene explained. 

" Well, sometimes things become an order and they have to be followed." Winters answered quietly, sipping his own tea. She took a few cautious steps forward, and noticed how the 4 heads turned her way when she entered.

" Hey," she whispered softly, " I was just wondering if you wanted to check my temperature, Gene." Gene nodded immediately, standing and placing down his cup and grabbing his medical satchel, shouldering it, and walking with the girl back to the room. 

" I'm sorry, about your brother." Gene said gently, placing a hand on the small of her back. She'd cried enough tears and could only shake her head.

" It's war." she whispered, " I was gonna have to accept it at some point." She still felt guilty that right now in the middle of the war, she couldn't be more upset about. She sat back down on the bed, and Gene handed her the thermometer and she carefully took her temperature. She was still hovering at about 101 degrees, but it was slowly dropping, meaning it was coming down, but that was probably because of the large intake of medicine she'd consumed. 

" You want to come out and have some coffee with us? We're just waiting for the patrol to start and when they get back." Gene explained to the girl. He knew she wouldn't go to bed and he could only offer anything that dealt with any type of warmth.

" Yeah, that'd be nice." she whispered. She felt slightly less dizzy now as she pulled her boots to her feet.

" Lip was up a few hours ago while you were passed out, and he said he was feeling a bit better, but he's resting again." Gene explained, as she tied off her last boot.

" Good." she whispered. She stood, discarding the blanket, and following Gene with crossed arms towards the great room. She gave a small smile to the men in the room and took a seat at an empty chair, as Winters handed her a cup of coffee. She eventually moved to sitting next to Gene, her head starting to pound. She placed her head in Gene's lap, as he rubbed his fingers through her hair soothing, calming her pounding head. She shut her eyes with a soft smile as she continued to hear the men talking. She eventually fell asleep, snoring softly, as the men watched her with soft smiles. 

" She's finally sleeping." Speirs said looking at the girl with soft eyes. He had held her as she cried her so vulnerably about her brother, which hurt him as a leader. But he bottled up his emotions, and remained cold. Now as she watched the young girl sleeping softly in Gene's lap, eyes shut with a soft smile on her face, cuddled snuggly with a red nose, and her hair sprayed everywhere as Gene's fingers massaged her pounding head gently, he had to smile. She woke up half an hour after that, a bit more awake, but still with soft sleepy eyes, as she cuddled with the blanket, hair a mess around her frame, but beautiful, nose still red on the tip, as she sipped her coffee. The group talked quietly together, exchanging stories from when they were younger, and they even got a few smiles and giggles from the sick girl. It was a strange assortment of people in one room together, but they all enjoyed each other's company well. Luz told hilarious tales of when he was a kid and what he'd get himself into and it made everyone laugh in this dark moment. Charlotte, surprisingly enough to herself and the men with her, began telling a story about her brothers and sister and her when they were younger, surprising the men as well.

" We'd all been obsessed with the Marvel Comics of Timely Productions, and me being 16 years old was in love practically with Captain America, so the 5 of us created this game with old cardboard my dad brought home from work, mind you we're all teenagers with a 7 year old brother, and our parents would look out the back and see us fighting with fake cardboard swords, and shields dressed with our mother's dresses as caps as we 'battled' in our backyard. Leroy, he was always Captain America, which made Louis, Falcon. I always was Black Widow, and Lucie was Vision, and Felix was Bucky Barnes. We always found ways to sort of 'create' our own timeline and battles, and we'd come up with so many ideas every day on what to battle for next." she said softly. She thought of all of them wearing their mother's dresses as caps and her coming and yelling at them in rapid-fire French, until she'd give in and get a dress of her own and join in as The Human-Torch most of the time. She always called herself the " Furious Fire French Woman".Charlotte laughed quietly to herself. All the men had small smiles on their faces by now as they had noticed the girl's change in behavior. The group heard the gunshots and explosions coming from the Germans side and their side. They figured that by now the 15 men that had gone across were now on their way back and hoped everyone was safe. 

" I'm going head out to the aid station and stop by OP 2 to make sure they are all settled when they come back." Gene said, standing with his mug of coffee, almost finished, in his hands.

" I'll come too." she said softly, getting a bit shakily to her feet. Gene looked at her, and sighed.

" You need to rest, cherie." he said softly, placing his helmet on his head and shouldering his pack.

" I want to make sure they're ok, it's the least I could do." she said softly. Gene could only sigh, with knowing looks from Speirs and Winters. The girl, smiling quietly to herself, placed her helmet on her head, and then got her medic pack. The cold blast of air hit the two medics as they walked towards the aid station. She felt a bit better with some warm liquid in her stomach, but she was still stuffed up, with a headache and light fever. And she had remained with the shivers, but otherwise she wasn't all too achy, just around her neck and shoulders though. She heard the fire of the bullets and saw the multiple search lights as well scoping the entire night sky. Her and Gene hurried to the aid station and began filling crates with various items by candlelight. They began inventory, and we quietly talking, until they heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming their way. The two medics looked up and met each others eyes before turning and seeing it was Johnny Martin, looking extremely stressed and disoriented, with Alley behind him. 

" It's Jackson, he's been hit." the word's fell out of Martin's mouth quickly and messily. There was however a stern tone to his voice, the kind that a good leader who had trouble waiting for him always used. Charlotte, hearing Jackson's name, dropped whatever was in her hands, and burst past the 3 men, heading straight toward OP 2. 


	69. jackson

_" When we show fear, it jumps at us faster than light."_

_\- Unknown_

***

Mortars still rocked the Germans side, flares shot into the air and machine guns ripping off from both sides. She heard the 3 men's footsteps behind her as she slammed into OP 2's door and shoved it open with all her might. A single bead of sweat trickled down her face ever so slightly, and she hoped in her mind that Jackson was ok, and if he wasn't that Gene was bringing the stretcher bearers that had been quietly organizing things in the aid station with them. She heard yelling inside, as her weak muscles attempted to shove open the door again. Inside, there was chaos. People were trying to calm Jackson down assuring him that the medic was almost there, while others were breaking down wanting to shoot the captured Germans.

" Jackson, stay calm, the medic is coming. They're on their way." Webster said, with a light voice to Jackson who's cries escaped his mouth. Ramirez and Skinny stood around attempting to wipe the blood from the young man's face, but his twitching and the added chaos with no reprieve of silence didn't help. Webster was frustrated, as there was still no sign of either of the Docs. 

" Where the fuck is the medic?!" Webster yelled looking toward the door, hoping to see Charlotte or Gene bursting around the corner coming their way.

" Doc is on his way. Doc is on her way." Ramirez tried to say, comforting the young boy that both Charlotte and Gene would hopefully be there soon to rid the mess that this patrol had become. 

" You'll be ok. You'll be ok." Ramirez said to Jackson who was slowly slipping into shock. But then suddenly, Charlotte was there. She shoved Ramirez out of the way, and stood overtop of Jackson. And it was completely quiet in OP 2's basement. No man said a word as they watched, graced by the girl whom seemed like an angel in this moment, assess Jackson, Gene right behind her. Jackson's chortled breathing came out in rasps as she gently held the boy's face.

" Hey, Jackson, I'm right here. You'll be ok." she said in her rather hoarse voice. His breathing became ragged, and she could barely see his throat in the dim lighting. There was something blocking his ability to breath. She leaned down, as gags emitted from his throat. She tried to listen and assumed it had to be something in his throat. She reached up with her hand and opened his mouth a bit wider as he gagged on his own blood. 

" Light, please, someone, I need light." she said looking up at the men. Skinny was there, and he hit his lighter, emitting a small flame from its source and holding it over Jackson's mouth. There was a certain calm that Charlotte carried and the men felt it as she looked down Jackson's throat with the light provided.

" Hey, Jackson, you wanna look at the flame? Look at the flame." she cooed softly at the boy. She knew in this moment the only thing allowing her to stand her, right now, and assess Jackson was the pure adrenaline and drive to save him running through her veins. 

" Good, " she said as he saw his eyes travel to the light source. Her heart pounded. Gene was feeling Jackson's body for a pulse, to check heart rate. She needed to get him to the aid station. Jackson let a small whimper emit from his throat and her heart sunk.

" Hey, buddy, it's ok. I'm here for you." she said, as she prodded his mouth open wider to look down his throat. His airways were caving in. 

" Alright, let's get him out of here." she said, looking up at the men. She nodded to the men around here, as people shuffled to assist her in moving Jackson.

" You guys heard her, come on, help the Docs move him!" someone called. Charlotte felt Gene squeeze past her to get to his head, as Ramirez moved to his feet. She stood next to Gene and helped lift the boy to the stretcher. 

" I don't wanna die!" Jackson cried, his voice strangled and filled with pain, " I don't wanna die!"

" We're here, Jackson. It's ok. You're not gonna die." she said, her voice filling with the false hope she had known before. Babe was there, helping adjust Jackson to the stretcher as he repeatedly cried out. 

" Hey, hey, it's ok, Jackson." Babe said, to the boy, as Charlotte began to pull sedatives from her medic satchel, seeing where things were going. Jackson was freaking out, between the pain and shock.

" Jackson, calm down!" she called gently to him, as she moved beside the stretcher. 

" Come on, let's move him out!" Gene called to the stretcher bearers as they began to move toward the door. The men shuffled behind the medics, as a blast shook OP 2, forcing the medics to drop the stretcher to the ground. Gene dropped beside Jackson, as Charlotte felt her knees give out, at her attempt to crawl toward Jackson.

" It's ok, Jackson, it's ok, you're alright." she said soothingly to him, as he started to choke on his airways. Gene pulled the bandage from his neck, and pulled Jackson's head up, so his own arm was resting under the injured man's head. He started choking more, as Charlotte launched forward. 

" Jackson!" Gene grunted out, holding the choking man up slightly, near his neck, to stop him from panicking. Panicking was death's best friend.

" Jackson!" Gene yelled out again, and Charlotte knew all hope was lost, " You're not gonna die! You're not gonna die. I need you to hang on!" Another blast rocked the house as Charlotte crumpled next to the stretcher and looked up as gurgling sounds began to come from Jackson's mouth. 

" Jackson, stay with us!" she called, sitting on her knees, as she reached forward and tried to hold his bloodied head in her hands. Her hands were covered in blood and debris as she watched the light slowly fade from Jackson's eyes.

" Jackson!" Gene called, struggling, to hold the boy. A gurgle expelled from his mouth again, as his whole body convulsed. But finally he wasn't struggling anymore, his entire body going limp in the two medic's arms right before them. An explosion rattled them as Gene leaned back and whipped his helmet off. Jackson was dead. Charlotte looked up below the brim of her too big helmet, meeting eyes with Gene, before he looked up and over at the rest of the men. A heavy silence fell upon them, and everyone seemed to know what it meant. She looked up, a hardened face. Johnny pulled the blanket off Skinny's shoulders and walked toward the two medics. A wave of dizziness hit the young girl. Her adrenaline had run out a minute too late. Johnny stood above the two medics, looking down at the soldiers they'd just lost, in the basement of OP 2. 

A kid barely 20, having died in the middle of nowhere, in a crummy basement, while mortars rocked the entire building. Johnny merely nodded and stepped forward and to lay the blanket overtop the soldier, as the stretcher bearers helped spread it over his body. Charlotte watched, her heart falling as his youthful face was covered by the blanket, and he saw the last light of day he'd ever see. Charlotte looked over at the men. She met Webster's gaze, as he stared at the sight in front of him. Charlotte felt frozen, as she sat back, and closed her eyes, sucking in deep breaths to calm herself down. She couldn't take this anymore. All this death and pain, and the guilt she felt that she couldn't save anyone, not even herself. The men had begun moving around a bit, and the stretcher bearers, being led by Gene had taken Jackson away. Charlotte finally got to her feet, and walked over to an empty chair, carefully sitting down in it. She gently rested her head on the surface, and sighed. Her helmet dropped off to the side, revealing her messy braids underneath the beanie. She was shivering, badly by this point, and it was visible enough even the men as they noticed the beads of cold sweat lining her forehead as well. She knew she should report to Winters or Speirs, but her body told her to stay right in that chair and not move. She felt a blanket placed over her as she fell asleep. She didn't know how long she slept but she finally felt that she was in bliss. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed the few rays of sunshine peaking in through the curtain, mixed in with the clouds. Her head was nestled on a few pillows, there were a few blankets on top of her and she was warm. On the bedside there were a few bottles of medicine, a syrette of empty penicillin, a few tissues, a cup of half filled water, and her helmet. Her medic satchel and boots were on the floor as well. She noticed that her OD top wasn't on her as well and that it lay discarded on the floor. She wore instead a sweater like the one Gene had given her back when they were entering Bastogne. It was warm, a little large and extremely cuddly, she new it must've been Gene's doing and smiled slightly. The ends of the sleeves were over top of her hands, keeping them warm, helping her notice the fingerless gloves also weren't on her fingers as well. She had warm socks on, her toes warming up as well. She rubbed her eyes, her head still swimming a bit as she did so and fully sat up. She noticed the bed where Lip usually was, was empty. She sat up fully, before collapsing back on the bed. She looked over and her eyes widened to see Speirs, in a chair by her bedside asleep. Gentle snores came out of his nose, his hair falling in front of his eyes, as his arms were crossed in front of him, and his head was tilted down. She sniffled, glancing at him with her red nose. Charlotte looked at the man, whom she know had known since basic training on that night on OP duty in Toccoa when she'd first met him. He had changed, they all had, immensely, and looking back it really showed. Footsteps slowly came her way and she watched as Gene appeared with three cups of some steaming liquid and a small smile on his face when he saw the girl awake.

" Hey Charlie." he greeted sitting on the edge of the bed beside her and handing the cup of coffee, which she had figured out, to the girl. She sat up, as Gene places the third cup for Speirs on the side table next to all the medicine. 

" Thanks Gene." she whispered. She took a sip, the liquid feeling wonderful on her parched throat.

" How'd I get here?" she asked, looking at him. 

" I got some help from Captain Speirs. He came in after what had happened and suggested we take you to get you a more comfortable place to sleep. We managed to get you in here, and administer some meds. I don't know if you remember much, but you were shaking big time. I considered you for hypothermia. You were shaking really bad last night, so Speirs stayed with you, to make sure you stayed warm. He ended up staying here but I knew you probably wouldn't mind. It was late anyway." he explained, sipping his own mug of coffee. She looked at him with wide eyes.

" Your temp was 100.9 last night, it dropped a bit more, but you're getting better." She looked over at the bed, where Lipton had been.

" Where'd he go?" she asked.

" Feeling better, wanted to try and help where he could. He's restricted, but his lungs are clearer, the fever's mostly gone, and he's on his feet again." Gene explained. Gene placed down his coffee and really looked at the girl in front of him.

" How are you feeling?" he asked, and she knew he meant mentally and emotionally.

" I'm ok." she said nodding. " I know that whatever happened, he's in a better place." Gene watched the girl, daze with a 100 yard stare, but then turn and look back at him. 

" We'll be ok." she said softly again.

" What was he like?" Gene asked, knowing the best way to cope was to remember as if that person were always here.

" He was hilarious. He always found a way to make me laugh, even when I was upset. We had a joke, one time, with my horse Mickey, and our family pig Henry. We swore he was a normal pig until one day my little brother Felix yelled, ' Un cochon avec une queue de cheval!" which of course you know is a pig with a horse's tail. And Leroy, of course, being the comic he is, always yelled that out whenever we saw any animal all because of my little brother's confusion." she said with a smile. " Luz reminds me of him a lot, in a way Luz is Leroy and he is still here with me."

" If it's any help, I would love to come and meet your family, when the war's over." he said, nodding her way. 

" That'd be wonderful, Gene." she whispered. " My family loves when they meet other people that speak French."

" Je peux être d'accord mademoiselle." he answered, sipping his cup again. She smiled his way. Speirs shifted across from them, stiffing a yawn. Charlotte glanced up at him softly and smiled. 

" Good morning, sir." she whispered. He slowly shifted.

" Good morning, Sunshine. Doc." He said his voice low and gruff. Gene handed him a cup of coffee and he gladly accepted it, sipping the liquid with a sigh. 

" Thanks, Doc." Speirs said. Gene smiled, a rarity with a nod.

" How're you feeling?" Speirs asked her.

" Ok, better than I had been, sir." Charlotte said softly. Speirs smiled gently at her, shifting a bit to sit up more.

" Did the fever break?" He asked her. 

" Not yet. It's still 100.4, but I'm getting better." She said.

" That's good." Speirs said, " None of the guys like seeing you like this. Sick and stuff. I don't either." Charlotte blushed even more right up to the tips of her ears. She smiled, her dimples appearing too and both Gene and Speirs thought it was adorable. She then coughed, and hacked until a wade of mucus came up and she spat into a tissue. She looked up with a grimace and sighed. Gene rubbed her back gently as Speirs looked sadly at her. She could only sigh before crawling back into bed, pulling the sheet up and over her before curling straight into the pile of pillows. 

" I hate being sick," she mumbled, hugging a pillow close to her, as her bright red noise poked out of the blankets and pillows.

" You finish up that drink for me, ok Charlie? I'll check in with you later." Gene said, standing and leaving with his cup of coffee. She was left in the peaceful company of Speirs. Speirs sipped his drink quietly, watching the girl. 

" Sir." she said quietly. Speirs looked up at her with his brown eyes. " My brother, Leroy, when I'm sick would sit with me, and he would read to me until I feel asleep. He won't ever do that again." Speirs slowly stood, placing his drink on the bedside, before sitting down on the girl's bedside, looking at her.

" I can't promise I have any books to read to you right now, but I will sit here with you." he said. She smiled. She ended up falling asleep right there in front of him, Speirs there as she did so. He hated seeing her sick or in pain. There were a few times that she coughed and he almost jumped at the water cup on the bedside, but then she'd settle down again and fall back asleep. Gene came in a few hours later to see Speirs was awake, it seemed he hadn't fallen asleep at all, still sitting there protectively next to the sleeping girl. She'd had a rough night, and Gene felt she deserved this. She deserved to finally rest and stay warm for a while. However, he was a medic and she was a medic and he knew she needed to be checked for her temp and be given more penicillin. Speirs looked up when Gene entered, wavering a small smile as he gently stirred the girl awake from her slumber. She slowly opened her half closed eyes and glanced over at Gene with a sleepy smile. Her temp had gone down a little more to just about 99.9, not even a true fever anymore. Gene still wanted her to take it easy because there was still an evident cough, and congestion from the cold and pneumonia. Gene pushed her out of trying to help with medical supplies, instead saying she should go and talk to the men. 

They needed it. They needed some type of ray of hope. Speirs helped her get her OD top on her person. He helped her button the top up, her body weak. He clipped the top button, and gently tucked a scarf around her neck as she glanced at him through her long lashes. He then gently pulled the beanie on her head, over her braids with a soft smile. She pulled on her fingerless gloves, before Speirs handed her the satchel and helmet to put on as well. Speirs put his on as well, and they headed out the main door of the CP again. They were slow in getting there, her weak muscles seemingly holding her back. But, she arrived, with much needed help from Speirs, as the two headed for the basement. He left shortly after, saying he'd be back in a little bit. The 14 men were all there, quietly eating, or lighting some cigarettes for each other. She sighed, and slowly sat in the chair next to Webster as Skinny opted for her other side. Martin and Jones were there, along with Chuck, Ramirez, Popeye, Babe, Alley, Shifty, and Cobb leaned up against a post. Any hate that Martin had against Webster had disappeared completely after Malarkey and Liebgott had been taken off the patrol and he'd handled the stress easily. And it seemed the attitude and grudge held against Jones had disappeared too, his courage helping him gain that much needed respect from Easy. Charlotte sat, laid her head on the table, and watched the men through half slitted eyes. Skinny turned to her, with the rest of his food and handed her the tin object with the K-rations warmed up inside. She pushed her head up and gratefully accepted them from him. She ate real food finally, or as real as army food could get, and she felt better.

" Whatcha looking at, Webster?" Cobb called, his voice slurred as he looked toward the table. Charlotte looked up with her half chewed food at the man, and saw his sunken in eyes. Martin and Jones made eye contact in front of her, as everyone either looked at Webster or the completely drunk Cobb. She looked at Webster softly, as he gazed back at the table. Webster didn't say anything. 

" Yeah, that's what I thought, college boy." Cobb called out to him again. Jones turned to look at the man, with a stern glance.

" Are you drunk, trooper?" he asked Cobb. 

" Leave me alone." Cobb slurred.

" Answer the question." Jones said, his gaze set on Cobb. Charlotte sucked up a breath. 

" Yes, sir. I am drunk, sir." Cobb said, " Drunk. Sick and tired of fucking patrols." This made Martin turn to look at the drunk paratrooper. " Taking orders.:

" Hey, Cobb, shut up." Martin said, his tone completely saying that he was done with attitude.

" It's boring, ok?"

Cobb only smirked. " Taking his side, Johnny?" Martin turned back around, and locked eyes with the young medic. 

" Yeah, I am." Martin answered. Cobb took another swig of his drink, and then noticed the innocent girl watching him with wide eyes.

" What are you looking at, girl?" Cobb smacked, he said it like a vile taste was in his mouth. She froze, and the room grew tense. She swallowed the food in her mouth, and looked at the empty tin. 

" Yep," Cobb said, sipping the bottle again, " enlighten me, sunshine soldier."

" What?" she asked. 

" You said, you aren't out of high school, yet back at Toccoa, so enlighten me, how did you truly get in here?" he asked, stepping forward. She felt her cheeks flame at his comment and she looked at the table.

" Sink, he, uh, recommended me." she murmured out. 

" Just like your brothers." he said, and the girl froze still. " Your brothers wanted you here, but look where it got you. The one murdered in hind sight by the fucking Japs."

" Shut up, Cobb." Skinny said, sitting up and looking dangerously at the drunk soldier. Jones looked at the young medic, whom he still didn't know much about, but her interactions stated that these man thought of her as a little sister. He knew that Cobb had already crossed a major line, now bringing up about a dead brother, which he knew was never good even in his short time here.

" What do mean, Sisk? Why would I shut up? I'm only providing facts." he said with a knowing nod.

" Because you shouldn't be talking about other people's personal lives." Skinny answered. 

" Why? She's said it herself, we are her 'band of brothers', freaking Shakespeare said, we might as well all know if she considers each of use her brothers." Cobb mimicked back to a moment in Toccoa that everyone thought of in pride, but now was being used to make fun of her.

" Well, maybe, sometimes, people don't want to tell everyone, even family, and she was the one with the privilege of saying that, not us." Skinny said back to the man. 

" Skinny Sisk, ever the saint, you know of what happened at Mourmelon, right?" Cobb prodded the man. Charlotte felt her cheeks flame, as Skinny tensed next to her. Webster, not even there when 'what happened at Mourmelon' happened, but felt the tension rise, and was prepared to defend the young medic next to him. Skinny didn't answer.

" Of course you know what happened, you were what, the one who ran to get the ice?" Cobb probed further. 

" But you were back in time to know, that poor little sunshine, can't have what, kids, am I right?" Cobb sneered looking at the girl. She felt her eyes well with tears.

" Shut up." Skinny snapped. 

" What a sin. Why would God create a woman with the inability to have kids?" Cobb muttered, taking another swig of his drink.

" I said, shut up!" Skinny yelled, pushing up from his chair, slamming his fist on the table. The room had grown silent. Cobb only chuckled. Webster looked at Charlotte, now that the truth was completely exposed on her behalf that half these men didn't know. Jones and Webster both made the silent agreement to themselves that they shouldn't have known this extremely private matter. 

" Taking her side, Skinny?" Cobb mumbled.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" Chuck snapped, now standing and staring cold at the drunk man. 

" Me?" Cobb only cackled. " That girl, right next to you, the freaking medic, can't have kids, because of what, her inability to realize good from bad? Her innocence enough to get herself into that situation?" The room was dead silent. Charlotte's heart was pounding wildly out of her chest. There were too many things going on at the moment. Way too many.

" Stop." her tiny voice came out in a hoarse whisper, but enough for the chaos to seize. 

" Please, please just stop." she whispered. She looked at Cobb, tears in her eyes that had seen too much, and cried too many tears. But she didn't let a single one fall.

" You think this is hurting me?" she questioned the man, " You think this is gonna change their view points of who I am? You really think they're that low?" She stood and walked up to the center of the basement where the men were and faced Cobb. 

" I was scared, ok? I was scared to be joining all 140 of the men that were in Easy Company as their medic because of what had previously happened to me. But I'm still here, I haven't talked to a single person my gender in months, let alone one that's my family. But I'm still standing here, facing that fear of men being men." she said, staring coldly. She took a few steps closer to Cobb, until she was staring deadly into his eyes.

" So don't ever think that using my flaws against me, will make me weaker. It's only making me stronger." she hissed. She leaned back from Cobb, his face now instilled with complete utter fear. 

" You can't break an already broken person." she muttered, before turning and sitting back down roughly in her chair. Her gaze never left Cobb's wavering one, until he took one final swig of his drink and turned sauntering out of the room, and out of the basement of OP 2.


	70. purple hearts

_" The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and let in come in."_

_\- Morrie Schwartz_

_***_

No one really said anything. Some were still trying to digest what had just been said, while others were trying to calm their racing hearts from the pure anger they felt. Charlotte had stuck her ground the entire time. She finally dropped her gaze from where Cobb disappeared and looked over somewhat shyly at Chuck who was already looking at her. 

" You ok?" he mouthed to her, seemingly as a mention that he didn't want to disrupt the silence of no one speaking.

" I'm ok." she mouthed back to him, before leaning back in her chair. She looked over at Webster who was staring coldly at a spot on the table. He wanted to ask the young medic whom he'd had been great friends with, so many questions, but it seemed that there would never be an appropriate time for that. Charlotte sucked in a breath and continued to stare at the table, where the empty tin now sat, and where she felt the exact same way. Cobb was arrested later for attacking Lieutenant Foley and what had happened to Charlotte. He wouldn't be spending the rest of his time with the company. A new pair of footsteps, light yet authoritative entered, and the group looked up to see Captain Speirs. They all stood at attention, but Speirs merely answered to that. He didn't feel the need for formalities at the moment. 

" At ease." he said, and removed his helmet, running a hand over his hair. He looked at the group, and noticed there was some overwhelming tension in the room.

" Captain Winters wants you all assembled here, so if there is anyone who was on the patrol last night and is not here, Winters wants them all in the same room." Speirs said with a nod to the group. His eyes wavered for a few minutes on Charlotte's eyes that were filled with pain.

" Do you know why, sir?" Martin asked looking at their CO.

" Not at the moment, Sergeant. But we all will soon enough." he answered, standing and putting his helmet back on his head, and promptly leaving the room. It must've been possibly half an hour later, after Webster had been on guard duty for when Captain Winters would make his appearance with Speirs and Nixon, when Webster came in removing his helmet. 

" Sarge, they're on their way in." Webster said looking to Martin.

" 10, hutt." Martin said clearly, as the group stood, with some shuffling, placing down drinks, awaiting what was to come. Winters entered, the two other Captains behind him. Winters rubbed his hands together and nodded to the Sergeant next to him. 

" Martin."

" Sir." 

" At ease." Winters said stepping forward and looking at the group. The men automatically relaxed. Charlotte picked up her cup of coffee again, something she was now consuming more than usual lately, and sipped it, looking over the edge of the cup towards Speirs who sent a tiny smile her way.

" This everybody, Grant?" Winters asked stepping closer to the open head of the table, where Charlotte was at the end. 

" Yes, sir." Chuck answered with a confirming nod. Winters stopped at the head and surveyed the group in front of him.

" You men and woman did an excellent job last night." he said. Even though she hadn't been on patrol, the men had reassured her that she still needed to be here for the sake of rushing to them in an attempt to save Jackson.

" I'm, uh, I'm proud." Winters said looking at the group. Charlotte offered a small smile in the Captain's direction. " I'm proud, I just saw Colonel Sink, he's proud too. In fact, he's so proud he wants you to do another patrol across the river tonight." Charlotte's heart stopped. Charlotte met Alley's dropped eyes, and saw sadness in them. She sighed, as she shifted next to Skinny.

" Any moment now, the outpost we hit last night will go up in flames," Winters said, " Martin?" 

" Yes, sir." Martin answered with a nod.

" It means we'd have to venture farther into town this time. Captain Speirs, you have the map, please?" Winters asked. Charlotte looked over at the Captain gently. Speirs looked even in his own daze, as he passed the map forward.

" Yeah, Sergeant Grant." he said. Chuck took the map and opened it up on the table, facing it towards Winters. Charlotte leaned forward eagerly, as Winters began pointing things out to the men. 

" We have enemy movement here, and here. Which means this is our new house target here. We recovered all the boats, so we'll be setting off from the same place we did last night." Winters explained looking up at the men.

" We're not changing the plan any, sir?" Martin asked. The group had looked at Martin and now at WInters who was suddenly sort of quiet. 

" No, plan is the same." he answered, seemingly contemplating for some reason. Winters looked over at the young medic briefly, and she offered another smile his way, as he looked back down at the map.

" It will be 0200 hours instead of 0100. Is that clear?" Winters asked. 

" Yes, sir." came the chorus of answers from the men.

" Okay," Winters said, " Good because, uh...I want you all to get a full night's sleep tonight." Charlotte's head moved slowly to look up at the Captain her eyes wide. 

" Which means, in the morning, you will report to me that you made it across the river into German lines, but were unable to secure any live prisoners." Winters said, peering back down at the map. Charlotte felt a smile twitch on her lips suddenly. She must be dreaming, hallucinating or dying, but Winters saying to get a full night's sleep. Something she hadn't had in months?

" Understand?" Winters asked the group. The 'yes, sir' that followed was hesitant and confused sounding, and it was genuine. Winter's eyes darted around the men, and then back at the map.

" Good." he answered. " Look sharp for tomorrow. We're moving off the line." Charlotte couldn't contain the smile that blossomed over her entire face.

" Did I fucking hear that right?" Liebgott said, smiling at the girl's smile. 

" A good man." came the replies back, as people smiled and sipped their drinks.

" Moving off the line!" someone yelled excitedly. Charlotte sniffled up the nasty, before turning, placing her helmet on her head and hurrying with her medic satchel following the leaders out, she had to thank them. 

" Amen for Captain Winters." she whispered, as she hopped up the multiple steps to the top. Webster was right behind her, as well as Jones. The 3 higher ups began talking amongst each other as Charlotte looked out and over the river, chilled to the bone, but still warm inside. There would be no patrol tonight. Suddenly, a rather large explosion ripped across the lake, and her eyes widened at the building blew up exactly as expected. Everyone whipped around and watched as the smoke billowed from the building remnants.

" Lieutenant Jones, Corporal Tarvers," Speirs said, and the two whipped around facing the higher ups. 

" Join us at the Company CP." Speirs said to the two. Jones and Charlotte looked at each other and then walked side by side behind the 3 Captains toward the CP. The first thing she noticed when she stepped inside was that Lipton was up and moving, and looking much healthier than he had been looking. She had to smile at the person next to Speirs, Lieutenant Welsh, who'd been hit on Christmas Eve was back and smiling wildly at the girl coming forward. He came forward and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

" It's good to see you again." she said laughing lightly in his ear. 

" You too, sunshine. I meant to thank you for that stunt you pulled back on Christmas Eve. Saved my life." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I was just doing my job, sir." she said with a lopsided smile. 

" A damn good job." Speirs said with a small smile at the young girl. She smiled, her cheeks warming slightly.

" First Sergeant Lipton?" Winters asked stepping forward toward the man. 

" Sir." Lipton said, stepping forward.

" Your honorable discharge as an enlisted man. And battlefield commission as a 2nd Lieutenant." Winters said, shaking the new 2nd Lieutenant's hand. 

" Congratulations, Carwood." Winters said smiling at the man.

" Thank you, sir." Lipton said. 

" Lip, congratulations." Nixon said, shaking his hand.

" Thanks." he answered. Charlotte had a large smile on her face, and she felt eyes watching. She turned, a soft smile glowing on her face, and saw Luz, Skinny and Webster, watching what was happening. She smiled wider at them.

" Corporal Tarvers?" a voice called, and she turned to face the group of men with wide expectant eyes. She finally let a smile cross her face.

" Sir." she said seeing Speirs there with a smile. 

" I have you're official battlefield commission to Sergeant." he said, and held out his hand. Her eyes lit up like a light bulb. She shook it excitedly.

" Congratulations Sergeant Tarvers." he said, and her smile widened and her cheeks turned pink. 

" Thank you, sir." she said.

" And it seems that your injury in Holland never got accounted for, for a Purple Heart. You qualified for another at Noville, and the Bois Jaque." Speirs said. She basically forgotten that she'd ever been knocked in the head with a bullet, or the shoulder.

" I guess, possibly, I forgot, sir." she said sheepishly.

" Well, Easy Company didn't, and neither did I, congratulations Sergeant Tarvers." he said, and pulled out the two tiny boxes. He opened them and presented the awards to the girl. She took them gently in her hands and smiled widely at the Purple Hearts. 

" Thank you, sir." she said, her eyes shining brightly. She looked over and noticed that Skinny, Webster and Luz were smiling at the girl, gentle and proud. She shook Winters hand, then Nixon, Lipton and Welsh, each with their own smiles and congratulations. She turned to Jones, and she smiled brightly at him.

" Congratulations Sergeant." he said shaking her hand. She smiled shaking his hand. 

" Thank you, sir. " she said smiling, " Congratulations as well." Jones smiled and she gave him another smile before turning and walking over to where Luz, Webster and Skinny were. She held up the Purple Hearts with a smile and her face pink.

" Those are both a beauty, Sarge." Luz said, putting a cigarette between his lips. She thought back to the moment he said that to Talbert in Normandy. It felt so long ago. 

" It's nothing." she said, putting the small objects into her pocket gently.

" It's something, Charlotte." Webster said with a knowing look her way. 

" Hey." a voice said and the 4 turned to see it was Speirs there again.

" Sir." the 4 answered to the Captain. Charlotte smiled.

" Can I talk to you for a minute, sir?" she asked him, stepping closer to him.

" Yes, of course." Speirs said, and Charlotte looked back and waved at the men. She quirked a smile Skinny's way before peeling the dog tags he promised from around her neck and handing them to him. 

" Thanks Skinny." she whispered. He smiled, putting them around his neck again.

" Of course, sunshine." he smiled back. Charlotte turned and headed back over to where Speirs was, and the two walked side by side out into the cold and towards the main part of the CP. They headed inside and had two coffees made. 

" What did you need to talk about, Charlotte?" Speirs asked the young girl in front of him, as they stood facing each other and sipping the coffee in their hands. Charlotte looked up at the Captain, the big height difference noticeable as Speirs looked down on her.

" I just wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for me." she said. 

" You're my medic, Charlotte, I would never let anything happen to you. I'm always happy to do anything for you." Speirs said to her with a nod. She smiled, but then it faltered and she looked away.

" You ok?" Speirs asked her. 

" Cobb said a few things before you came into the basement at OP 2." she said.

" About what?" Speirs asked. 

" Me." she answered and Speirs placed down his coffee and stood crossed arm in front of her.

" What the hell did he say?" Speirs asked, his eyes growing angry. 

" Back in Mourmelon, when I was beat up by those guys from Dog, the reason I couldn't fight back was because it happened before, and it ruptured my um, uterus. After that, the doctors said I may not be able to have kids when I'm older. Cobb said that it's a sin that god created a woman who can't birth children, and I mean do you really think he meant it like that? Do you think that's a sin?" Speirs eyes softened, and he watched the girl as her eyes grew sad and wandered the man's face in front of her. He placed his hands on the girls shoulders and rubbed tiny circles, hopefully soothing the girl the best way he could.

" No," he whispered, " no, not at all." 

" Not at all?" she whispered.

" No. God created humans to have flaws, and imperfections, and that's ok." Speirs said. " Some people don't seem to understand that, but I do." 

" Some people, they just, they say stuff and I try not to show it, but it really does get to me." she said honestly, biting her lip. He dropped his hands and shoved them into his pockets.

" I want to tell you not to let it get to you, but you're human and that's normal, but these men won't let you go through that alone and I know I won't either." he said, smiling. 

" Thank you, sir." she said, " for listening." She walked forward and then wrapped her arms around his center, and closed her eyes as she shoved her head away from the world. Speirs slowly wrapped his arms around the young girl, and he felt her giggle slightly.

" Thank you," she whispered again, and Speirs smiled. She pulled back. 

" I'm going to go and rest." she said, and stepped back, picking up her coffee. " I'll see you later, sir."

" Feel better, Charlotte." he said softly to her, and she smiled. Charlotte stumbled into the room where'd she had slept the past few nights and staggered over the bed. She sat on the edge weakly, and kicked her boots off, before removing her helmet and medic satchel. She immediately jumped under the covers and snuggled into the blankets and pillows. She felt at peace with herself, for the moment of course, as she stared out at the moonlit sky. 

" Hey." a voice said and she turned her head slightly to see that it was Liebgott.

" Oh, hey Lieb." she said, sitting up. He came toward her removing his helmet and running a hand through his hair. 

" What's up?" she asked. Liebgott sat on the edge of her bed.

" How are you feeling? We're all worried about you back at OP 2." he said with a small smile. She smiled lopsidedly at him. 

" Aw, you worried, Lieby?" she said jokingly. Liebgott gave a small smile.

" Yeah." he answered. She smiled gently, and patted the spot on the bed next to her. He sighed, and pulled his boots off. He crawled over to the spot next to her and settled in. He stuck his feet out in front of him and looked over at the girl. 

" What's really going on?" she asked.

" I heard what Cobb said about you. You ok?" he asked, wrapping an arm comfortingly over her shoulder. She snuggled into his side and yawned. 

" I guess." she said with a shrug. " I talked to Speirs and stuff, and I feel better, but as a woman it still bothers me when I think about it." Liebgott gently kissed the girl's head of hair and rubbed her shoulder.

" It doesn't change a single thing about you, Charlotte, ok? You're still one of my best friends, and nothing anybody says could change anything. It's none of their damn business." Lieb said softly to the girl. She smiled up at him. 

" You know I'd love you still." Liebgott said to her with a smile. She nodded with a quirky smile up at him.

" Yeah." She answered. She snuggled into Lieb's side more and sighed. " I got 2 Purple Hearts." 

" Really?" Liebgott asked looking down at the girl with wide eyes. She nodded against him.

" I'm proud of you, sunshine." he said, yawning widely afterwards. She only shrugged against him. 

" How are you feeling?" he asked her.

" Better." she answered. 

" You still feel warm." he said.

" Yeah, I think I still got a slight fever." she answered, and reached over grabbing the bed to grab the thermometer. She watched it rise until it finished, and pulled it out of her mouth. 

" 100.4. Jesus, sunshine." he whispered. She only yawned, snuggling into the man's side, and promptly falling asleep. Gene walked into the room and smiled softly when he saw the young girl finally resting easy with Liebgott coddling her into his side. Liebgott, still awake, looked up when he saw the ranking medic making his way over to the two.

" How is she?" Gene asked. 

" Better, the fever's going down. She needs a lot of sleep." Liebgott said.

" I'm just gonna leave the penicillin out for when she wakes up, if you don't mind calling me when she does." Gene said pulling the equipment out from his medic satchel. 

" Of course." Liebgott said, looking at the girl. Gene nodded and then turned and trudged out of the room most likely to continue packing the remains of the aid station since they were moving out the next day. She woke up with her arms wrapped around Liebgott's stomach. She opened her exhausted eyes and looked around at the bright cloudy light that streamed in. She felt better. Emotionally and mentally, and physically. Sure, the headache and cold were there, but the fever had disappeared for the moment. She unlatched herself and pulled her boots, helmet and satchel on before hurrying out the door and towards the aid station. Gene managed to give her one last shot of penicillin before she decided to help him with the crates. Her and Gene got most of it packed it under 30 minutes thanks to his preparation the night before. They loaded the crates and boxes into the back of the medical truck before they headed to find their spots on their trucks. Finally, Easy felt that they might have a chance to make it home alive. Charlotte walked over to a the truck where she saw Liebgott, Skinny, Martin and many others from 2nd platoon, and Lieutenant turned 1st Lieutenant Jones.

" Good luck, sir. Regiment's gonna love having you." she said shaking his hand. " We were glad to have you." Jones smiled at the young medic who wore the cheeky smile. 

" The men are lucky to have you, Charlotte." he started saying and Charlotte raised a brow.

" I'm glad I've been able to meet a person like you in times like this." She smiled wider. He thought of her as a person, not like a medic, or a soldier, or a girl, but a person. 

" Good luck, sir." she said and saluted the new 1st Lieutenant. He saluted back.

" Congratulations on the Purple Heart and the battlefield commission." he said, adjusting his bag.

" Thank you, sir." she said, adjusting her medic satchel. " Congratulations to you, too." 

" I'm hoping we meet again soon." she said.

" Me too. Good-bye Sunshine." he called before turning and heading toward his jeep.

" Bye, sir!" she called. She turned a small smile on her lips as she did so, and gratefully accepted the hand Liebgott offered her. Her body, still weak, but better, allowed her to use all her might to pull herself up and crash into the seat next to the man. She gave a smile to Webster who was next to her, before promptly yawning wide. Liebgott only smirked at the still tired girl and passed her blanket which she laid over herself, letting the large helmet shield her eyes for once. The men could only smile at the tired girl, noticing her tiny smirk from the brim of the helmet. She made due, even when sick, and the company was glad she had gotten the rest she had deserved for all those months. 

Everyone was, even Charlotte. 

Things maybe would look up again. 


	71. the relief

_" The secret of happiness is to admire without desiring."_

_-Carl Sandburg_

***

When Easy was pulled off the lines, they moved back to Mourmelon. They entered through the familiar gates, which made Charlotte somewhat sad. She was so happy to finally be back, off the line, and safe, but there were so people that they'd left with those months so long ago that weren't here now. Her heart broke. She tried not to think of the ones they'd lost as she jumped to the ground gently, with some help from Webster who steadied the girl. The 502nd were there, the sister regiment to the 506th, and they were many relieved faces when Easy appeared, even playing some tunes as they entered. But the 502nd also saw all the tired, exhausted, horrorstricken faces that had dealt with too much pain in the past few months. Charlotte could barely move her feet as she walked forward, ever so slowly making it towards her designated billet. She walked in the 10 man billet and was relieved to see that most of her friends were there, the rest in other billets. As the men spread out to find their beds, with their trunks of personal belongings, Charlotte finally pulled the aching medic satchel from her shoulder as well as her helmet. She found her bed, between Babe and Webster. She dropped the two items onto the bed, before promptly dropping onto the bed herself. She let out a sigh. This was the first time she had felt a real bed, with warm sheets and a pillow under her head in over 2 months. Her muscles were sore, from the constant moving, now finally able to rest, and her body felt weak and over used. Charlotte noticed that next to Webster was Luz, and next to Babe was Liebgott. Across from her was Skinny, then Talbert, Shifty, Perconte, and Grant.

" They got showers here, Sunshine." she heard Talbert call as he unbuttoned his OD coat to reveal his white shirt underneath.

" I can't even move." she groaned tiredly, her eyelids already wanting to slide shut.   
  


" You don't even wanna move for showers?" Perconte called, pulling a toothbrush from his footlocker.

" You call me smelly, Perco?" she asked, sitting up with a light smirk on her face with a pair of bright eyes. But everyone knew she was just trying to make the solemn mood more lighthearted. Perconte laughed lightly. 

" Whatever you say, Sunshine." he said. The girl swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and pulled a towel, and the bar of soap from the footlocker and started with the men out of the billet. There was a bit of brightness back in the girl, with this certain new found swagger that wavered around her entire aura. It was similar to the type she had coming into Toccoa. But it seemed that what had happened before at Mourmelon had affected her while heading into Bastogne. However those 2 months of pain aided in producing that confidence that she gained. She felt much better after showering, with a real shower head and soap and conditioner and shampoo, and shaving! She felt clean and once she had finished, she let her hair down and sighed at how wonderful it felt to finally be clean. She was one of the first to finish, surprisingly enough, and she began eating as night fell outside. She watched as the cooks placed her food on her plate. Her eyes widened. She thanked the cooks quietly before turning and sitting down at a table alone. She stared. Why could she actually know what she was eating? She felt dazed and confused, even from the luxury of the shower and it only made her feel more dream like. She felt a body next to her and she looked over to see it was Shifty, with his own plate, hair slightly wet from his shower, and an exhausted, yet happy look on his face.

" Shifty..." she mumbled, still shocked from the identifiable food. He sipped his tea with a raised brow.

" Do you know what this is?" she asked, pointing at the meatloaf on her plate.

" Uh, food? Meatloaf?" he asked, placing his tea down.

" Yes!" she exclaimed making the man almost choke on his food, but he chuckled afterwards.

" Correct because, we can identify it as well! It's actual meat with ketchup, and corn on the side and bread. There's texture, and color! Color! I never thought I'd miss color!" she cheered, grabbing the fork and plunging it to the sky. Shifty only chuckled.

" Sure you aren't a food critic?" he asked lightly. She turned with a smile at Shifty.

" I think there wouldn't be any food to critique." she answered back with a knowing grin. Shifty laughed with the girl. They finished up their meal, no one else really showing, suggesting they were already passed out back at the billet. Shifty and Charlotte walked back to the barracks and headed inside the warmer billet, shutting the door behind them. She noticed that some of the men were already asleep, which included Babe on her one side. She went over and pulled his blanket up a bit higher, and she noticed the tiny smile appear on his lips as she did so. She went over to her bed, and pulled off her boots, wiggling her wooly socked feet, before undoing her jacket and taking off the cargo pants and snuggling under the bed. Luz, Talbert, Perconte and Grant were already asleep along with Babe, and Shifty was already climbing into bed to follow. Webster sat up next to her, reading his book quietly, with the light on beside him as he did so. She turned over, the covers pulled up to her chin to face the man. 

" What're you reading, Web?" she asked softly. Webster looked up, and over and smiled lightly.

" It's about sharks." he said, noticing the wide curiosity in her eyes. 

" Come on." he said, patting the spot on the bed next to him. She smiled wide, escaping from her warm covers and grabbing the spare blanket and cuddling up next to Webster in a ball. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched in a marvel as he read quietly to the girl. She saw the faces in her sleep, behind her eyelids. She saw each feature, each little noticeable fixation that anyone outside of their close knit circle wouldn't notice. She could've saved them if she had turned a half second earlier, or had told them a different thing, or did that extra run. She could've pulled them to safety, but now they were dead and she was still here, living with that matter. She saw how they died too and the visions sprinted over her vision. She also saw everyone that had been hurt and how it happened and the limb blowing off from their body and it scared her. She screamed. She screamed and screamed trying to make those nightmares disappear, but all she saw were them there lying helpless and she had done nothing. She shot up out of bed, sucking in large breaths of air, her lungs quivering inside her body as the tears cascaded down her cheeks and sweat glistened over her entire body. The quiet cries bubbled from her lips, as her hands scrambled to grab something, to touch something comforting. Charlotte swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and sucked in loud breaths trying to calm herself down as she stared forward, trying to tell herself she was ok. She stood, grabbing her coat overtop her PT shirt, and then pulled her boots on untied onto her wooly feet with her PT shorts before marching straight out of the billet. She figured her hair was a mess in her braids. But she had to get away. Get away from her sleep and the terrors that followed it. An icy chill blasted her, but her red puffy eyes kept her going straight towards the bathrooms. She marched right into the stall and profoundly threw up. Tears streamed down her face from her eyes, as she pulled back from the toilet seat and sat, heaving against the stall door. She figured it was about 3 in the morning, and this was the last thing she wanted to be doing. How was she supposed to comprehend the last few months? How was she supposed to live with the hardship? How was she supposed to continue like it never happened? How does a person do that? Then suddenly, there were some footsteps and she froze.

" Charlotte?" the quiet voice came. It was Lieb, his voice gentle and caring and soft. She let out a sigh and stood, flushing the toilet before opening the stall door and walking straight to the sink, placing her hands on either side of the sink staring down at the basin. 

" Charlotte..." Lieb said quietly and she heard his footsteps walking her way.

" Are you ok?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on her back. She flinched. It was all too familiar. Everything about the entire situation was too familiar, and her heart pounded. She knew it was only Liebgott, but her heart raced. She remembered the way that boy had grabbed her in the bathroom stalls and threw her against them before beating her. She couldn't think about it. She looked over at Liebgott, with the fresh tears still in her eyes. She turned to Liebgott, wrapping her arms around his center and shoving her head into his chest, like she were attempting to hide away from the world. 

" Hey, hey, hey, it's ok." he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around the young medic, and pulling the girl close to him. He felt her sigh in what sounded like a trembling relief with a soft cry to follow it afterwards. She was not the girl that had first walked into the barracks on that summer afternoon those many years ago. She was already tough when she came into Easy, mentally, physically and emotionally, and it only strengthened over the years. Many of the men had seen the girl break multiple times, and they knew she wasn't afraid to let it show in front of them. She'd said it herself; they were like her band of brothers, and she'd never have to go through anything alone. The next morning she woke up, having rested after Liebgott coaxed her back to sleep and was practically a mess. She looked around confused she wasn't in some shack or foxhole, or that the wind wasn't biting her nose. She was comfortable and under a bed, as well as snuggled up with her pillow. She looked around the room, faint rays of sunshine streaming in through the window curtains over the men. They all looked innocent in their sleep, like little boys waiting for their mother to tell them breakfast was ready. The girl sighed, she'd survived Bastogne against all odds. She debated getting up, but instead yawned, shut her eyes and snuggled against the pillow once again. She was glad to be off the line. In March of 1945, a ceremony was held to present awards, officially, and new promotional rankings that had yet to publicly announced.

Everyone was dressed in their uniforms. The last time they'd been in those were at least before Holland which was months ago. And now looking at the group they were much thinner, but had more lively color in their faces. Charlotte opted for her pants this time around, the slight chill of the air brushing her legs in the skirt a few times and she knew she had to change. The cold brought back too many memories that she couldn't bear to think of. The girl pulled her hair into the lovable braids that the company adored and smiled to herself in the mirror. LIebgott had consoled the girl last night, and she even managed to finish sleeping the rest of the night without waking again. She and the men were all stood at attention in their respected platoons and companies. Gene had hurried up the girl before hand, carefully wrapping a clean white medic brassard around her bicep. She sent a beautiful smile up to the ranking medic and he gripped her shoulder gently, giving it a squeeze. The two made way to their way to 2nd platoon. Charlotte stood, her head held high, arms crossed at resting position behind her back, Gene just next to her. She stood next to 2nd platoon, casting a glance their way towards the men. The sun was bright that morning, warming up the tired soldiers, and putting small smiles on their faces. Charlotte focused her attention back up at the stage and her heart nearly popped out of her chest. In front of the entire 101st was in fact General Eisenhower himself. She nearly fainted. She noticed the men's expressions shift and then remain cool from there on. She stood, head held high, as she looked forward with pride.

" Well hello there 101st Airborne." General Eisenhower called over the entirety of the multiple platoons and companies. 

" Hello, sir!" came the responses back, containing the giddiness and excitement behind her tone.

" You've all done an outstanding job on holding Bastogne and taking over multiple towns in the surrounding areas. President Roosevelt would be damned proud to see you all here now." he said, his eyes washing over the group. 

" There were many heroics faced while in Bastogne and it's still evident today. I'd like to introduce to you all, as the papers would say, the Sunshine Soldier, Sergeant Charlotte Tarvers!" General Eisenhower called over the group. Cheers erupted from Easy Company, as Charlotte felt her cheeks warm as she stepped forward through the multiple groups until she reached the front and walked up the multiple steps to the stage. The cheers from Easy Company seemed almost deafening as she turned slowly and walked towards the General. He smiled at the girl, holding his arm out as she stopped right next to him before turning out to the crowd. Easy Company was the loudest, the cheers rising above the rest and it made her heart swell.

" Sergeant Tarvers, well, she seems to be one of a kind for Easy Company. With her fellow medics, battling illness, disease, and constant shell fire, made multiple runs to Bastogne to deliver the wounded, while also gathering supplies for the men. She made practical, game time decisions, as well as forgetting to take care of herself before anyone else in the line of fire to make sure the men of Easy Company were alright. She took authority in the capture of the town of Foy following Easy Company CO Captain Speirs into open fire across the battlefield, taking initiative, picking up a gun and firing heroically towards the enemy in an effort to save another soul. And it saved many lives that day, and the matter of even more days worth of fighting as well." Eisenhower explained. Charlotte beamed a wide smile. 

" This is why I'm presenting to you, Sergeant Tarvers, the Combat Medical Badge, awarded to those who provide medical support and aid in a dire time of need in battle." Eisenhower said as she turned to him, pinning the medal to her uniform. She beamed at the General and saluted him with pride.

" Congratulations, Sergeant Tarvers. Those men are lucky to have you." he said, the microphone pushed away from his mouth. 

" Thank you, sir." she said, shaking his hand firmly. He patted her shoulder and she scaled down the side of the stage toward the cheering group of Easy members. Everything became 10xs better when the entire 101st was awarded a Presidential Unit Citation for holding Bastogne. The young medic donned a bright, beautiful smile that the company hadn't seen in what felt like ages. That night, after getting back from the parade and their tiny PT training session, they said in their beds, smoking or reading quietly, not really talking, but more like just enjoying all their company together. Charlotte sat on her bed, hair donning the lovable braids, legs curled up against her, her Grey's Anatomy book in her hands, tattered and torn yet readable, wearing her large PT shirt and shorts as well as fluffy socks, her eyes wide in aspiration as they skimmed over each word on the page. Skinny, who was reading his own book, couldn't help but look over at the young medic from time to time. He admired her. A lot, and it was fairly obvious even if it was only to him. Charlotte felt eyes watching her, and glanced up gently, the curious look written onto her face as she noticed it was Skinny. She gave a faint smile his way before turning back to her book and skimming her eyes over the words again. Luz stood and traveled the few beds down and sat on the edge of Charlotte's bed, smoking a Lucky Strike.

" You know, Sunshine," George started, " There's a USO dance tonight and I'm sure the company would love to see you there." Charlotte looked up from her book and shrugged.

" I might catch some sleep." she said with a small innocent, smile. She wanted to, but sleep was more important.

" Oh come on Sunshine! This'll brighten up everyones week. I promise you'll have fun." Luz urged. Charlotte only gave a weak smile in return.

" I bet there will be some handsome soldiers there that will want to say hello." Luz muttered sarcastically.

" But I have you guys." she answered with a giggle.

" You calling us handsome, Sunshine?" Babe asked, yawning. Charlotte's cheeks turned red, and her entire face engulfed to a different level of warmth. The men in the room chuckled at the young girl, as she only felt more embarrassed. Of course she thought the guys were handsome, they were like brothers to her, just really handsome.

" Fine." she groaned, the color in her cheeks returning to the normal color. She closed her book and stood to grab her uniform. 

" I'll be back boys." she said and walked gently out of the room, toward the bathroom, with her private sector. After she changed, the girl hopped back up the stairs into the billet and found all the boys dressed and looking freshly combed, with their medals polished shiny.

" Holy shit." she heard Liebgott say as she walked in, tying up her freshly braided hair. She noticed his eyes were focused on her skirt. She realized that it had been months since they'd seen her in a skirt since before the Holland jump, or another female for that matter. 

" It's been a while hasn't it." she said walking past him and sitting down on her own bed, and finishing tying her hair up.

" Yeah." Liebgott answered. She giggled softly. She leaned down and pulled on heels. Her feet felt weird in them. She'd been in combat boots for months by this point and having a heel to her feet now felt weird. The girl leaned around and picked up the purple hearts and the combat medic medal, and the Bronze Star from Brecourt as well and pinned them onto her uniform before shakily standing to her feet. She wobbled for a second and fell back onto the bed. It was like she had forgotten how to walk without her combat boots on. She let out a small laugh.

" You look great, Charlotte." Shifty said adjusting his boots before standing and holding a hand out to the girl. She smiled, grasping his hand and standing beside him.

" Thanks, Shift." she said, and then smoothed out her skirt. She adjusted the medic brassard accordingly onto her arm, and smoothed it out before adjusting her cap again, ready to head out with the boys. The group walked towards the USO hall and once they entered, they were overwhelmed with members from Easy. They were Nurse Corps, Nurses from the Red Cross, towns girls, and WAC members as well as some other American soldiers, like sailors, pilots, and soldiers. The girl made her way over to the other women, getting some time away from the boys for once. She loved them, but she needed other females to talk to. 

" Hey!" she called walking over, and pulling her uniformed hat off her head and pushing it into her pocket. 

" Hi!" a voice called back, with a few more chorus' of hellos following.

" I'm Charlotte Tarvers." she said, shaking a few of the women's hands. 

" Are you a Sergeant?" a nurse with blond hair and big blue eyes, and a soft spoken tone asked.

" Yeah! I'm from Easy Company, their combat medic." Charlotte explained, with a soft smile.

" You're that Sunshine Soldier we've heard so much about!" another woman with big brown eyes and long dark brown hair said excitedly. Charlotte nodded with a smile.

" You've really inspired so many of us. How is it with all them?" another woman with raven hair asked looking over to the group of her friends all talking with drinks, smoking, laughing and taking casual glances over at the group of women. She turned back to the girls and shrugged.

" They're like brothers to me, all of them in their own ways." she said.

" But sometimes I'm glad when they hold these and I have other women to talk to. So much happens that I can tell them because I know they won't understand." she said, sitting down at a table with a few of the girls. 

" Well, don't worry, sugar, we love gossip. Anything we can get our hands on." a Southern woman with blond hair said leaning forward. " I'm Ginger Thompson, I'm from Alabama, and I was sent into the Red Cross because my parents couldn't afford anything else really."

" I'm Eliza Wilkes. I'm in the WAC, had me positioned near Paris though for a while, finally had a break and I'm glad I'm here." the raven haired girl answered, glancing at the group of men from Easy. Charlotte smirked.

" I'm Annie Gildes, from New York actually, and I saw an article on you, and it made me want to join actually. I stuck with the Nurse Corps, but I loved how you went in as a combat medic. It's really inspiring." Annie said softly, with her bright eyes.

" Oh and I'm Tilly Hendricks, but people call me T. I'm also in the Red Cross, but I come from California." the brown haired girl answered smiling. " So, you have anything to spill?" Tilly wiggled her eyebrow and then nodded to the group of guys.

" It's just us, we won't tell." she said, smiling. Charlotte was glad to finally talk to some girls finally.

" I bet you love going to bed and seeing those fine chests when they lift those shirts, ah man, I can't imagine how you feel." sighed Tilly. Charlotte's cheeked flamed as she thought about it now. She'd been with men for so long she forgot how to feel like a giddy teenage lovesick girl. 

" Ok, ok, ok." Charlotte giggled leaning forward, making the other girls lean in, " They're really hot."

" You have any in mind?" Eliza asked leaning forward. Charlotte sat there, staring forward. She'd never openly thought about them like that. 

" Maybe." she whispered honestly to herself. All the girls squealed and then froze and stared wide eyed behind the girl. She turned and a smile broke onto her face when she saw it was Shifty there with a Coke in his hands and his own beer in the other.

" Thanks Shifty." the girl said, taking the small bottle from him in her hands. 

" No problem, Sunshine. Oh and uh some of the guys were wondering if you wanted to dance soon?" Shifty asked pointing over to the group of soldiers. Liebgott waved back and started awkwardly dancing by himself next to Luz who smacked him with a cigarette box trying to get him to stop.

" 'Course!" she said, sipping her coke and standing. " Anything to stop Lieb from doing whatever the hell he's doing." She stood as the girls laughed, and looked at the ladies who all looked at her with wide eyes. 

" Have a good night! Maybe I'll see you around later!" Charlotte said with a small smile before following Shifty back over to the boys. The girl arrived and Perconte immediately raised a brow in her direction.

" Who were those lovely ladies you were talking too?" he asked, looking over the girl's shoulder. Charlotte could only roll her eyes with a small smile. 

" Some Red Cross nurses and a WAC girl." she answered, " Honestly Perco, don't just stand and stare at them, they think that's weird." Perconte immediately straightened up and turned away, rubbing his head. She sat down at the table, chatting with a few of the men there, before slowly moving from table to table and talking with other various members of Easy. The girl made her way alone over to the bar eventually for a refill on her coke. She leaned up against it, kindly nodding to the man behind the bar as he went behind to grab another Coke.

" I hope I'm the first one to say it, but those braids are adorable." she heard a voice say to her left. She looked up, her cheeks lighting to a soft flame as she came to look back into deep brown eyes. 

" You aren't the first." she answered back turning and looking back at the bar.

" Sorry, uh, that sounded weird." the man said again, making her turn to look at him. He had brown hair, but all she could think of was how it looked like Lieb's and he had a rare, gentle smile similar to Speir's, and his eyes twinkled like Luz's. But he was tall, broad, and a whole dose of underlying cockiness. 

" You're the sunshine soldier right?" he asked, pointing to the medical brassard on her bicep.

" Yeah." she answered with a small nod, putting a barrier up in her mind. 

" You're a Sergeant?" he asked. She nodded back, in an obvious way. Could he not see the T-4 sign on her arm? Finally the bartender came back with her soda and she thanked the man.

" Uh, nice meeting you." she said, holding out her hand to shake. The soldier, from the Army as well, yet not a paratrooper, grasped her hand gently and kissed the knuckles lightly. She pulled back immediately as he let go, and she turned to leave. 

" Wait, what's your name?" he called to her.

" Charlotte." she said hesitantly back. The situation was too familiar. She stumbled away quickly hurrying back to her table, but immediately flashing a smile onto her features, to mask the slight fear that had bubbled inside her. Charlotte sat back down in her chair next to Chuck, who sipped his beer and then glanced over at the girl. 

" You good, Charlotte?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him with a small smile.

" I'm fine, thanks Chuck." she said softly, but Chuck saw through the wall she had built up.

" Hey," Chuck moved his chair closer and wrapped an arm over the girl's shoulders. " You know you can talk to me. You're like my sister." He reached up to brush a stray hair from the girl's eyes. She nodded, biting the inside of her lip. She began to fiddle with her hands curled up in front of her. 

" I can't sleep at night anymore." she said, " I can't stop seeing their faces, or hearing those pained calls for medics. I can't even deal with having to think back to those memories even though they are engrained into my brain."

" I don't think anyone can. I can't either, Charlotte. You're not alone." Chuck said softly to her. Charlotte looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. 

" I know." she whispered softly. Chuck placed his beer on the table, and let Charlotte take his hand into both of her hands. He squeezed her hands gently in reassurance.

" The 1st night here, I went to the bathroom and threw up." she said, and glanced at Chuck. " I was thinking of Joe and Bill. And I couldn't shake it from my brain, and I just felt so guilty, and it made my stomach hurt until I felt I couldn't breath and I had to get something inside me out." 

" Don't ever think for one second it was your fault, Charlotte, because it's not. I know you Charlotte. I love you, ok? I don't want you losing sleep because you feel guilty for something you couldn't prevent." Chuck said to the girl. She nodded up to him, a smile growing on her face.

" I love you too Chuck." she said smiling. " Who knew my twin from another mother was so good with words?" Chuck chuckled at the girl, breaking the moment. 

" Well, I'm assuming since you say that, that you're good with words, too." he mused at her, and she smiled wider at him.

" I suppose you could say that I'm saying that." she said. Chuck laughed and she laughed as well. Chuck smiled, seeing the girl happy again, with that beautiful sparkle in her eyes and smile on her lips.


	72. a tree grows in brooklyn

_" It takes strength to be gentle and kind."_

_\- Steven Morrissey_

***

Liebgott walked over to the girl, pointing up to the speakers in the room at the jazzy, swing tune that was blasting from the speakers.   
  


" Hey, sunshine. Care for a dance?" Liebgott asked, holding out a hand to the girl. The entire company knew how much the girl loved to dance. And anytime she could to dance with her boys and be happy, she was willing to take it by this point. She glanced at Chuck who nodded. She grasped Liebgott's hand and let him guide her to the dance floor. There were already a bunch of other soldiers and woman out, but it was clear that Liebgott and Charlotte were the one's everyones eyes were focused on. They began dancing, hips swaying, feet clapping over the entire dance floor in unison as they moved together like they had been doing it for years. Other members of Easy noticed the braided hair medic on the dance floor and immediately rushed to the side, hopping to steal a few dance moments with her. Liebgott twirled the girl into his arms, before she rolled out and hopped into the air at the same time, with a huge finish. The cheers erupted for them around the hall for their 'rather outstanding performance' as many of the men would later say. She danced with Malarkey next, then Luz, Gene, Skinny, Shifty, Chuck, Christenson, Johnny and Bull. She even pulled Babe out to the floor once and then Webster shortly after. Sure, Webster was not that much of a dancer and kept stepping on her feet, but she was glad as the two laughed along with the mess they were creating as Webster twirled the girl and she nearly fell over. Webster pulled the girl up as a slow song started playing. She only gave a lopsided grin to the man, before looping her arms around his neck, only after placing his hands on her hips. " For such an intelligent man, when it comes to dancing, that seems to be your downfall." she said softly with a smile. The Toccoa man only shook his head as he allowed Charlotte to take the lead.

" Webster, mind if I cut in?" a voice asked, and the two turned to see that it was Speirs. 

" Of course, sir." Webster said, pulling himself from the girl. Charlotte was surprised to see the man standing there. She looked up at Speirs through the dim light, reminding her all the way back to her Toccoa days when she first met Speirs at the outpost Sobel had ordered her to watch. Charlotte noticed Speirs didn't move, so she reached forward, and wrapped an arm around his waist, as she placed his hand to do the same to her, before she grasped his other hand, and clasped it in hers. Speirs looked down at the girl with his soft brown eyes, a gentle smile coming over his features as he watched, eyes transfixed on the beautiful woman in front of him.

" You seem nervous, sir, it's just me." she said softly. Speirs faltered slightly from the comment. Truth was he was nervous. He'd become more intrigued everyday by the young medic, and the way she carried herself, and it made him falter sometimes. But Speirs didn't let that bother him. He took lead of the dance, and Charlotte smiled, biting her lip, as Speirs led the dance, the two swaying back and forth eyes never leading each other's. The two grew closer, and now Charlotte's eyes remained on the medals on Speirs' uniform. She realized he smelled good, and his hand was soft, and he was so gentle. She eventually laid her head against his chest and let her eyes close slightly as she did so. Speirs looked down at the girl, finally peaceful, and not thinking about the war, but making sure she was safe. Charlotte felt Speirs' gently rub his thumb back and forth along her knuckles as he held her hand gently in his, and she smiled softly. She gently opened her eyes. She wanted this after the war. She wanted to be able to dance with someone and think about nothing but the moment she was in. Nothing but happiness free from the war they were trapped in. She pulled back and looked up at Speirs who she found was already looking at her. 

" Thank you." she whispered softly.

" You're welcome." he whispered back, " Are you ok?" 

" I'm just happy, sir, really. I haven't had this much happiness in those months of hell we endured." she said, and looked around happily at everyone dancing quietly and the soft music.

" I needed this so much sir, thank you, really." she said softly, and Speirs smiled.

" Of course, sunshine." he said gently. The song ended, and as she left Speirs who went over with the other commanders, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm further up to the tips of her ears. She collapsed in a chair and lugged her heels off her feet.

" I miss my jump boots." she groaned, rubbing her sore ankles. 

" I'm surprised you danced that long, sunshine, especially in those. I barely made it through that one song with ya." Malarkey said, sipping his beer.

" Me too." she sighed, rubbing a hand over her tired eyes. 

" How was it with Speirs?" Malarkey asked her.

" Peaceful, for once." she said softly. 

" I'm glad, really, sunshine. We all need something peaceful once in a while." Malarkey said, and she smiled wide. She talked with the guys a little bit more before heading back over to the WAC and Nurse girls before waving good bye and promptly leaving the hall. She headed into the billet she was assigned, noticing all the men were still out at the hall celebrating, but she'd grown too exhausted by this point and needed sleep. Double checking to make sure no one would be coming in the billet anytime soon, she carefully pulled her skirt down and pulled up the PT shorts. She took her uniform coat off, before taking a glance and removing the undershirt and pulling the large PT shirt on herself. She neatly folded her uniform, before crawling into bed. She clicked the light out and after that, quickly fell asleep. When many of the men came back, they didn't even realize the tiny girl, curled up in her blanket and her pillow, eyes shut lightly, her arm gripping the pillow. Her nose twitched every now and then, but as the guys prepared for bed they found it adorable. The time after their USO dance consisted of Easy training an replacements that happened to come along, resting, eating, light PT training from Winters that was nothing compared to Sobel's, and down time, to write letters, read, and talk. Charlotte was glad for the time, finally able to open the letters from friends and family that she'd gotten.

_Dear Charlie,_ _  
_

_I heard about your brother Char, and I'm heartbroken. We've both lost loved ones, but I won't let you grieve alone. You're my best friend, and the most important thing in the world to me is that you are happy. Leroy would be proud of you, you know. We saw those clips from Bastogne, all the nurses and I out here, and I can honestly saw Easy Company gave us the best laughs. Seeing you there, smiling and happy, even though it looks miserable, made me feel happy that you were still there. The guys seem great and I'll be excited to meet them all when the war's done. I think everyone will. I've been in contact with Louis, and I'm really glad he's ok. I wrote a very lighthearted card with some of our jokes to hopefully brighten his day. Clyde and I've been talking a lot, and he's grown close to me out here. He's really been my rock to help me through what's happening here and at home. I miss you so much, Charlie. I hope this war's over soon so we can finally see each other again! Hugs and kisses!!_

_Love,_ _MJ_

Charlotte smiled at the letter. She was glad that MJ had gotten in touch with Louis. Charlotte had debated opening Louis' letter, knowing her heart would be absolutely crushed, but she would open it anyway. It was her brother, someone she was related to and loved.

_Dear Charlie,_ _  
_

_I can still see your face. The day you left and we all departed from Mom and Dad. I saw the fear, and the compulsion written behind your bright blue eyes. The same type of determination from your 5th grade field day when you won against won of the fastest boys in the school. Your articles are everywhere. In every hospital room, every street corner. It's amazing how big of a deal my lil' sis has become, and I'm nothing more than proud. I'm healing up, my leg's not botched anymore, and I'm slowly starting to not hear that constant ringing. My eyesight's back to the closest of normality it'll come to and the pain in my chest is disappearing. I'll get better. I love you, sis, and don't forget it. America's close, we're so close. You just hang in there for those final strides._

_Love,_ _Louis_

She could see Louis' face to, and the broad smile that had covered his lips as well. She couldn't help but feel like a proud younger sister. But that's when all the nightmares shortly arrived. She'd see her brothers, being blown to bits, or her lost friends, like Muck, Penkala, Joe, Bill or Hoobler, dead in front of her face for hours or their limbs, with blood, everywhere. She'd shoot up, one of the guys shaking her from her sleep or vise-versa when she heard the soft crying. She'd never see them cry really, it was dark most of the time, and by morning it was cleared up and they forgot all about it, except the puffy red eyes, but they'd thank her quietly somewhere alone where no one else would hear and she'd give them a soft smile. She had eaten a bowl of oatmeal that morning, then went for a small jog to keep her muscles warm before showering and changing back into some fresh ODs. She glanced at the Sergeant symbol, and still marveled over that new reality or her ranking. Her and Gene were equals, but Gene remained the ranking medic because of seniority, but she didn't care. She liked having power, but not too much. The girl was stopped by Vest, a letter in his hands. She turned with a small smile, confused, but took the letter anyway. Vest left, and she stood in the middle of the day staring at the front, her heart dropping. She wasn't at lunch, and she never showed for dinner, and the guys noticed her absence.

" I'll go get her." Webster said, standing, and thoughtfully placing down his napkin, before running a hand over his head and making way to their barracks. 

" Hey, Sunshine?" Webster called as he headed slowly up the two steps. He didn't hear anything, but then he heard the sniffles, coming from somewhere in the room. The girl wasn't on her bed, her pillow and blanket skewed everywhere and in this moment he realized that no one must've been in here all day. Webster stepped forward slowly and then saw her, curled against the bed between her own and his, a letter clutched in her hands, tear free falling down her face, in her PT shorts and shirt.

" Charlotte." he whispered, crouching near the end of the bed, and looking at the girl with his big eyes. She opened her mouth to try and speak, but no words came out. Webster shuffled over to the girl, sliding next to her and wrapping his arms around the girl, as she clutched his chest. Her breathing was labored, and felt the tears gently falling from her eyes, but what he feared worse was if there'd me an onslaught of tears to follow. Webster felt the girl squeeze him tighter, almost to try and comfort herself. He wanted to speak, but his mouth remained closed like a zipper. He didn't move a muscle. Charlotte knew that Webster knew he brother was dead, hell the whole damn Battalion might've known by now, but it only made the pain worse.

" I got a letter." she whispered, sniffling to follow. " From my brother." Webster prayed it was the one who'd been injured. She didn't really know how to say the next part, or if she'd just break right there.

" He must've sent the letter before he d-died," she cried, sucking in a breath next to him. Webster gripped the girl tighter as she trembled. If anything, Harvard never prepared him for this. Webster knew of her brother, the one in the Pacific who'd been killed, thanks to Cobb back in Haguenau. But now the situation only worsened. It looked like she had finally come from the darkness that had swirled through the entire time she'd been in Haguenau, but it looked like it had reappeared. He really didn't know what to say. He reached forward cupping her left cheek and attempting to brush the stray tears from it. 

" I'm sorry." she whispered.

" Hey, hey, hey, don't be sorry." Webster said quietly, pulling the girl to him. 

" It's just, I-I, he's-he's dead, I've known for over a month, and now I get this letter that I didn't even expect, and I don't even think I could read it." the girl continued to ramble, the slow onslaught of tears, turning into hiccups and whimpers then into full fledge cries. Her sobs were heart breaking. Webster had missed a few months with Easy, so he hadn't seen the girl's other breakdown moments, but this made him feel horrible.

" It's gonna be ok." Webster whispered, lying to even himself, as he gently kissed the girl's head, and pulled her close. She clung to him, the raw cries escaping from her lips, muffled by the man's ODs as she sobbed her heart out. She never thought she'd still not be completely over her brother's death even after so many weeks later. But she cried for Muck and Penkala, Hoobler, Buck, Joe and Bill. She cried for each of them, the sobs becoming heavier and more innocent and vulnerable sounding. Her trembling increased as Webster held the girl in his arms, and he slowly began to rock the girl back and forth to hopefully calm her, like a small child. Webster knew the girl was young, only the peak age of 19, and having already lost her brother, and been away from her parents this long. 

" It's ok, it's ok." Webster whispered quietly, rocking the girl in his arms, trying his best to comfort the girl the best he could. She slowly stopped sobbing, only quiet hiccups and sniffling now, with a few quiet whimpers, but she'd settled down. And Webster held the girl. She pulled back, looking with tear filled eyes at the letter in her hands, debating if she should read it.

" If I read it, can you stay?" she asked, her voice hoarse as she looked up at the man. 

" Of course." he whispered, pushing a few strands of hair from her eyes as well as tears. She nodded and slowly opened the letter her heart pounding. She needed to read it, for her own good.

_Dear Charlie,_ _  
_

_I really miss ya, sis. Thinking about you over in Europe, sitting, freezing in the cold, pains me, but I know you have Easy company as your brothers, which makes me remind myself you are safe. I'm healthy, mon dieu, and my buddies and I have started placing these bet pools for when the war will finally finish. I said maybe May, a few others agreed, while some said not for another year. I'm just excited for the family to be back together again, where we can all sit down for a Christmas meal, or even just a MEAL meal. I've missed ma's coq au vin, and the burst of flavor that it always brings every time I eat it. I met someone, and I really like her. Her name's Mary Jenkins, and she's beautiful. She really is. And not just the way she looks, no, her humor, makes me laugh out loud, and her personality makes you immediately happy once she walks into the room, even when something bothers her, she tells you the truth and she lets you know it. She reminds me of you, I love her. I never thought I'd be the one to fall in love in the war time Charlotte, I figured it'd be you, but at the same time, I know you don't need any man. You are enough. You, yourself is enough and you don't need a man. Things have gotten rough over the past few months, but I want you to know, I want you happy. That's all I've ever wanted for everyone in the family, all my siblings, is for them to be happy. If you find someone, you run with it, you show them how much you love them, Charlotte, because time runs out sometimes and you won't be able to show how much you love them anymore. I'll write soon, I love you sis._

_Love,_ _Leroy_

Charlotte had to let out a laugh, sure it was weak and tear filled, but reading words that her brother wrote made her smile. She imagined his face and his voice and his eyes lighting up. She didn't think about the sadness, she only thought about the happiness that had been his last letter. Webster smiled softly at the girl, as her tear filled eyes read the words on the page. He rubbed the girls shoulder as she neatly folded the letter and stuck it in her pocket. She sniffled again, before sighing and laying her head back on Webster's shoulder.

" Can you read to me?" she whispered softly. She needed a distraction and Webster knew that. Webster reached up and pulled " A Tree Grows in Brooklyn " from his bag. 

" Serene was a word you could put to Brooklyn, New York." Webster read softly, his voice lulling the girl to sleep.


	73. oklahoma!

_" The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart."_

_\- Helen Keller_

***

The men came in and found the two asleep, the book sprawled on the ground between the two. The girl's eyes were puffy, deep dark black circles underneath them. She was clutching Webster who held her protectively, like a small child. Webster awoke, feeling the eyes and then looked over at the young girl. Liebgott came over, and helped maneuver the young girl onto her bed. She immediately clutched her pillow tightly, and curled into another ball. Liebgott pulled the blanket over her small figure before heading back to his own bed and watching the girl with sad eyes. But at that moment as she slept, she was happy and content, knowing her brothers whom she loved were there for her. Charlotte and Gene sat a few days later together at breakfast, going over medical procedures. After being told they would be moving back onto the line, the two ranking medics got to work on clearing up their skills. They packed what they could from the aid station into trucks before they set off for Sturzelburg, Germany. They'd entered Germany, officially now. The town was intake and so were many of the citizens. The mothers steered curious children away, while fathers looked distasteful. Young teenage women looked on with flirty eyes, while younger teenage boys who couldn't join the war yet, tried to act tougher than they perceived. The men looted, fraternized when told not to, and flirted. Charlotte didn't do any of it, but she'd chuckle when she saw the men do it and failed. She kept to herself mostly, but she enjoyed hanging with the guys in the unusual warmth they hadn't had in so long. It turned out their CO was also a big looter. Gene switched shifts with the girl, so she'd go and help Speirs as he went around looting houses and taking whatever she pleased. She followed after Speirs up the large staircase, a large fancy silver thing that she had no idea the name of in her arms already.   
  


" Janovec!" Speirs called as they walked down the hallway. Speirs turned and pushed open the door. She followed after and froze at the sight before her. Her cheeks flamed to a completely different color as she stared at Janovec in his birthday suit.

" Sir. Ma'am." Janovec saluted completely naked. There was a naked woman in the bed too. The things in her arm clattered to the ground. Speirs seemed frozen for a bit, but the respectful man he was, kept his eyes on Janovec's eyes. 

" Where's my stuff?" he asked, sideway look thrown to Charlotte who began picking his items up again.

" I thought I'd leave it over there, sir." Janovec said pointing to the tray of loot behind the two higher ups. Speirs turned and slid his tray into his hands, the entire time, Charlotte's eyes not leaving Janovec's, as her face continued to heat. She hadn't expected that that would be the time she'd see that. 

" Let's go, Sunshine." Speirs said, a hand on the girl's shoulder, turning her away from the sight with wide eyes. She led the way down the stairs, Speirs behind her as she opened the door and the two headed outside. They walked side by side, her face still a completely different color. Speirs looked over at the girl, and smirked to himself. A loud beeping came by and Speirs pulled back the girl from also being run over by a truck that also held Captain Nixon, who supposedly parachuted in with the 17th Airborne. She looked up at Speirs confused, before looking back and seeing Nixon turn back and look at the two.

" Come on, Charlotte." Speirs urged the young girl, giving her a slight nudge towards the postal office. She followed the Captain, her eyes still wide from seeing that. She shook her head a bit absentmindedly and hurried to catch up to Speirs, who walked up into the postal office, a few Private replacements in front of him. 

" Sir." they said, noticing the CO before seeing the Medic Sergeant behind them.

" Ma'am." they said and she gave a small smile with a nod. They moved out of the way as the two superiors walked up into the post office. Speirs placed his loot on the table, placing two packs of cigarettes as well, as Charlotte hefted the heavy box of other loot onto the table as well for him. She let out a sigh as Vest noticed them. It was no secret that the CO loved the young medic, taking her under his wing, but she didn't mind at all. 

" Morning, sir. Ma'am." Vest said, nodding to the two.

" Morning." Speirs answered back.

" Morning, Vest." the girl answered with a wide smile his way.

" You got a box all of this stuff will fit into?" Speirs asked, leaning against the counter.

" Yes, sir. I think so, same destination?" Vest asked walking towards them. Speirs looked at the girl next to him and then back at Vest.

" Send that box to Sunshine's family." he said, pointing to the one she'd lugged around for about half an hour. She turned with wide excited eyes to Speirs.

" Really?" she asked, a wide smile blooming on her face.

" Yeah." the CO answered with a smile before turning to Vest who nodded. 

" Yes, sir. I'll make sure they both go out. " answered Vest. " First thing in the morning." " Thank you, Private." Speirs said, leaning back from the counter, nodding to Charlotte and heading towards the door, the young girl in tow.

" Wait Sarge, I have something for you." Vest called out making the two higher ups stop. Charlotte turned and came back over to the counter. Vest handed her the letter which she took gratefully into her hands. She squealed at the name she saw on the front.

" Thanks, Vest." she said with a huge smile heading back over to Speirs.

" Boy, your folks are sure gonna have quite a collection by the time you get..." Vest started, as the two higher ups turned to look at him, " Home, sir." She looked at Speirs, and saw a smile appearing on his face with soft eyes. The girl smiled. 

" Finders keepers." he answered with a devilish smirk before turning and heading straight out the door before even hearing Vest's 'yes sir'. The two stepped out of the post office and walked towards the CP and aid station.

" Care to share why you 'squealed' when Vest gave you that letter?" Speirs asked, a smirk behind his voice.

" It's from MJ." the girl answered with wide eyes. She realized Speirs didn't even know who MJ was. " Mary-Jane, my best friend, she's in the Nurse Corps. She might be engaged! And I've been waiting for over month to find out!"

" Just don't surprise me in the next month when you say you're engaged." Speirs said with a small chuckle. Flames rose to her cheeks as she tried to hide the giggle and nervous grin.

" I'm too young for that!" she said, slapping Speirs playfully with the letter, " Besides, I haven't seen any other men besides these buffoons for 3 years." Speirs smile fell slightly, but he perked up again, looking as the girl flipped the letter over, oblivious to his facial expressions.

" Alright, alright. What'd she say?" Speirs asked as the girl opened the letter. Charlotte trusted Speirs, she had for a while now, and plus he was probably curious in hearing what MJ had to say now that she had freaked out the minute she got the letter. _  
_

_Charlie!_

_You don't know how much I miss my best friend right now! I just want to talk to you in person so bad right now, but I guess the letter will have to do! CLYDE PROPOSED!_ _She slapped Speirs on the arms multiple times with her hand as she kept reading and he chuckled watching her eyes grow wide in excitement._ _Everything about how it happened was so romantic, and now you're reading from the new Mrs. Clyde Taylors. I really love him, Charlie. I really do, and I want you to know that you're are my Bride's Maid for the wedding. Your whole family's invited even your one crazy uncle too, but hey that's what makes a family a family right? Bring some cute boy along, I don't know, maybe one of those boys from Easy'll go with ya? AND MY BEST FRIEND IS A FRIGGIN' SEGREANT! What the hell, Charlie? You just going around bossing these boys around because I'm living for that. I thought it really was starting to get bad in December out here, but there's been so much hope after all that has happened and I hope you experience the same, Charlie. You deserve it. You deserve all the hope in the world after what you've done for it and the people living in it. You don't know how important it's been to everyone the fact that you're still smiling right now. Remember that. Love ya, girl._ _  
_

_Love_

_MJ_

Charlotte squealed when she finished, scaring Speirs. 

" My best friend is getting married!" she squealed before taking off down the road and stopping in the center.

" My best friend is getting married!" she yelled at the top of her lungs through the street before taking off and yelling it in the town's square. Speirs smiled, the girl was happy and smiling and joyful again after so long. And he noticed how no one, not any even officers made a stop to calm her down. Their girl was happy, and they were gonna let her be. Charlotte had kicked up her boots next to Liebgott's as they sat at the Current Events Lecture that Nixon was currently given. With his Yale background, Current Event lectures could turn into a 15 minute reading to a 45 minute rendition of the smallest event. He seemed a bit more awake and somewhat a little chipper than he had been when he entered the German town. She had laid her head back, letting the sun bath her skin and face as she listened to the card game next to her, and Nixon in front of her.

" The co-operative for American remittance to Europe, or care, has begun assembling food packages stateside to assist those European families in dire need." Nixon read off his paper, " Which is presumably all of them. So, uh, notes home to your family reminding them to donate whatever they can, would be much appreciated." The girl looked lazily over at Lieb's cards as he played with Johnny and Luz, and she half listened to whatever else Nixon was saying.

" I'm sure that you'll be happy to know 'Oklahoma's' still playing on Broadway." Nixon said and Charlotte sat right up with a wide grin. The cheers all came from some of the guys with murmur of excitement. That's when Luz pulled the cigarette from his mouth and started singing.

" Oooooooklahoma where the wind comes sweeping down the plain." he sang, as a few more voices joined, even Charlotte collecting for the top for notes, " and the waving wheat can sure smell sweet, when the wind comes-" Luz cut the entire group off as Nixon pretended to conduct, and O'Keefe a replacement continued to belt out his verse. " Right behind the rain!" A bunch of chuckles echoed out and Charlotte giggled to herself looking to Luz who was cackling by this point.

" O'Keefe, were you sitting on your bayonet back there? Why don't you leave the singing to Luz and Charlotte?" Christenson laughed. 

" Hey, unless you wanna do like, 'Surrey with the Fringe on Top', O'Keefe." Luz said with a smile in his voice as he put the cigarette to his lips.

" Awhh, Rita Hayworth's getting married." Nixon sighed. 

" Oh, Rita, say it isn't true." Luz sighed, ever the comical man.

" Just like my best friend!" Charlotte called excitedly, and the group laughed light-heartedly at the girl. They all had heard the girl as they sat waiting for Nixon, yelling about her best friend getting married, and found it hilarious with the looks she got from the locals. 

" Charlotte, what have I told you about the yelling?" Chuck said turning in his chair to face the girl with a smile.

" To always use my outside voice in a situation, Sir Chucky." she said fake saluting the man with a smile. 

" Alright, we'll go with that." Chuck said.

" The same as you told that girl the other day?" Charlotte asked innocently, and the group of men burst into profound laughter at the snide comment. 

" Charlotte Tarvers, I'm gonna beat your ass back to the United States." he sneered at her with a smirk.

" And what tell my mommy on me?" she asked with a chuckle. 

" Alright kids." Christenson said, shutting the two up, and the rest of the men chuckling. Grant turned and stuck out his tongue at the girl, and she flipped him the bird swiftly, before Christenson slapped Chuck on his arm making him turn around. Nixon just laughed shaking his head.

" Abbot and Costello..." Nixon muttered but began flipping through the pages again, seemingly bored by the news, " Wartime news, resistance in the Rhur pocket's crumbling. It looks like there might be a breakout in Remagen." 

" 'ey." the group said to that, as even the card game stopped and a few people sat up a bit more seriously.

" Apparently the Krauts forgot to blow up one of their bridges when they headed back over the line." Nixon said.

" Guess Krauts never change, sir, they did the same with friggin' Julius Caesar 2500 years ago and are still mascaraed today right?" she called out, wide smile on her face.

" You sure you ain't out of high school yet, kid?" Nixon asked the girl.

" Positive, sir." she said, earning a few claps on the back from Skinny and Liebgott.

" I guess the boys in the 17th Airborne did okay after all." Nixon said observing the group. 

" Ah, forget it, we'd be in Berlin by now, sir, if it was us instead of them, huh, that's right!" Luz called with a smirk as murmurs of agreement followed. Nixon drug on his Current Events as Charlotte pulled her feet down and scooted up beside Liebgott as she looked at Johnny, Luz, and Liebgott.

" Mind if I join a round?" she asked, with wide innocent puppy dog eyes. 

" Yeah, you know what, I'm loosing at this bullshit at the moment anyway, deal her in Johnny." said Luz, putting his cards on the table, as Johnny sent a smile to the girl and began shuffling the deck.

" What're you playing anyway?" she asked. 

" Crazy Eights, you play before?" Johnny asked, flipping the cards in his hands.

" 'Course, I have a 7, well now 10 year old brother. It's all he plays." she said. " You may underestimate my childish skills, but I'd watch out boys." 

" Is that a threat, little miss ray of sunshine?" Liebgott asked leaning forward and turning to her with a smirk.

" I guess that's what you can call it Mr. Liebgott." she answered with a smirk his way. She picked up her cards immediately, and grinned a little smirk to herself. The beginning was fine, each man and woman having to pick up cards as they placed them, but the end became rigorous. There were some curses thrown around, and Luz even took too long to pick a damn card, that Charlotte gave the man a smack behind the head, and a little crowd had come to watch as Nixon finished the Current Events.

" 'Ey, I think Sunshine's got this!"

" Nah, definitely Johnny."

" I'm thinking Lieb on this way."

" Luz's gonna take it."

" Luz don't even know what he's doing with his cards."

Charlotte smirked as she smacked down a 2, and smiled at Luz next to her.

" Sorry Luz." she said." Last Card."

" Sorry Johnny." Luz said placing a 2 down onto the pile making Martin smirk.

" Sorry, Lieb." he said, placing another 2. Liebgott grumbled to himself, retrieving six cards, as the girl giggled and placed her last card down, winning the game.

" Thank you, boys." she said standing and taking her bows. 

" You weren't kidding." muttered Liebgott as he slapped his 10 cards on the table.

" Thank you for the lovely game, but if you'll excuse me I have to make a CP run." she said, turning and hurrying away from the group of boys a wide smile on her face. 


	74. gory, gory

_" Fears are nothing more than a state of mind."_

_\- Napoleon Hill_

***

In reality, she didn't have to go to CP, she had to make rounds essentially like with the foxholes, but it was such a normal thing to do that she'd stuck with it. She hurried up the CP steps and hurried inside to find that Nixon had opened the door to Winters' 'office where Speirs and Zielinski were.

" President's dead." were Nixon's only words as he was met with silence. She decided against going into the CP at the moment and opted to trail back to the aid station in hopes of finding Gene with a few replacements medics. She was correct as she watched Gene demonstrate how to wrap a bullet wound and how to correctly treat it. Gene dismissed them to practice on each other as he walked over to Charlotte with a smile.

" Any news?" he asked. 

" Well, Oklahoma's on broadway, Rita Hayworth's getting married, as well as MJ is, break out in Remagen, the 17th jumped in after the Krauts forgot to break one of their bridges, so they seem ok, but that's pretty much it, I started Crazy Eights with some of the guys. Couldn't take some of the depressive stuff anymore." she said removing the helmet that sat now on her head and the medic satchel.

" You hear the President's dead?" Gene asked the girl.

" Yeah, I went to CP and heard Nixon say it before I walked in and decided against asking questions to the CO." she explained. She felt a few beads of sweat begin to drop from her hair and she decided to hastily put it into a messy looking low bun, but she really didn't care at the moment so she let it be.

" We might be moving out tomorrow, guy came in from patrol rambling how about 300,000 germans surrendered." Gene explained as he starting inventorying supplies from the crate by his side. 

" Jesus Christ, really?" she asked, sitting on the counter, and pulling her legs up to criss-cross applesauce. Gene nodded.

" No word from CP yet on that, but I have a feeling we are moving out tomorrow, so we should pack some of this stuff up just in case, cherie." he said, standing and placing the crate next to about 10 others. 

" Bien sur monsieur." she said with a smile, standing and slowly helping Gene pack crates away. It rained that night, and even though they hadn't been in actual combat, Charlotte found she couldn't sleep that night as the rain battered down on the windows. She was billeted in one of the houses in the village, about 5 of the other guys passed out in the room with her. Yet she couldn't sleep. She knew she was safe, she had the other 5 guys with her, and she knew they were no oncoming attacks, but her heart raced and she just had this feeling that she couldn't fall asleep. The girl crawled out from under the covers in her shirt and shorts, before slowly pulling her boots onto her bare legs, and pulling her OD top for protection from the rain. She grabbed her helmet and then walked out of the room, hopefully not waking any of the boys. She thought about long pants, but figured they'd be soaked and it was fine if it was just her legs. So she crossed her arms as she slowly crept downstairs and out of the house, shutting the entrance door with a click. The rain continued to drum down as she stepped outside for real and it pounded her helmet and her boots and OD jacket. She sunk under the big shops and their overhang as she walked along the road. There was no one out on the streets at the moment as she walked. She then sat down on a bench and sat huddled as the rain poured down, and she could do nothing about it. She stared coldly ahead.

" Stupid Krauts." she muttered to herself as she leaned back and stared at the town center. She didn't know how long she stayed there that night, simply just thinking and staring ahead at nothing. But she found it oddly peaceful, the rain pouring down. She went back up to bed, pulling off the soaked girl and finally falling asleep feeling better. She needed to be alone for a while, when the whole world was asleep and she was the only one awake listening to it. The next morning, the sun was shining brightly down as the 101st began preparations to move out. The girl finished off loading the last of the crates onto the medical truck with Gene and a few of the other medics before grabbing her bag and trying to find a place to settle in for the trip. She neared a truck where Bull and Perconte were with Webster, Christenson, Liebgott and Luz. She neared and accepted the grateful hand from Garcia who got her bag and pulled her up. She sat herself down on the edge gratefully before she helped lug up Perconte's bag.

" Hey Perconte! You got a lighter?" a voice came and she turned her head to see Speirs making way toward the truck.

" No, sir, I don't smoke." Perconte answered and Charlotte smirked to herself. 

" Hey, where we headed?" as a few of the soldiers surrounding the CO saluted him and he saluted back. 

" We're going to the Alps, let me see that lighter." Speirs urged again. 

" The Alps?" Perconte asked, slowly pulling out the lighter he stowed away and handed it to the CO.

" Yeah." Speirs answered in mock amusement.  
  


" That near Berlin, sir?" Bull asked.

" Bavaria." the girl answered from her spot on the truck earning a few looks from the men. She only knew because she was geographically inclined. Speirs sent a quick smile to the girl at the quick comment she made.

" No." Speirs answered to Bull's question.

" That's in Bavaria. Birthplace of national socialism." Webster said a small smirk on his face.

" So that mean no drop into Berlin?" Luz asked walking up with a baseball and glove in his hands.

" No drop into Berlin." Speirs said, working the smoke on the cig. " Hitler ordered the Waffen SS to hole up in the mountains and repel all the invaders. He wants them to start a guerrilla war." 

" Invaders." Bull said, adjusting the gun on his shoulder and looking to Luz. " Damn I like the sound of that." The young medic smirked and moved over so George could sit on her other side as he climbed up.

" They'll die the last man trying." Speirs answered, before turning and beginning to walk away. 

" Sir." Perconte called to the man.

" What?" Speirs asked turning.

" My lighter." Perconte said as Liebgott's head appeared and he took a seat next to the girl with a smile. Speirs looked at it and then tossed it to the Italian.

" Alright, nice lighter." Speirs said, as Perconte caught it. 

" Thanks." Perconte answered and Charlotte smiled as the man turned to the truck.

" Waffen SS, huh?" he called to the group as everyone shifted a bit to get comfortable in the warmth of the sun. 

" Hey, looks like you're gonna get your wish anyway, O'Flannery. Those guys fucking crazy." Perconte said to O'Keefe whom she felt kinda bad for in the moment, so she sent him a small smile. The girl kicked up her legs across onto the tiny space between where Webster and O'Keefe were and then rested her head backwards facing the warm sun as Liebgott wrapped his arm around her soldier, for a pillow, kicking up his own feet, as she put on her Raybands, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

_Gory, Gory what a helluva way to die_

_Gory, Gory what a helluva way to die_

_Gory, Gory what a helluva way to die  
_

_he ain't gonna jump no more_

A choir of " Blood On the Risers " broke out over the happy group of soldiers as they left the small German town. Charlotte began singing gleefully as the group traveled through the woods, her higher voice rounding out on perfect chords and harmonies, so much so it made her smile and sometimes laugh.

_The risers strapped around his neck_

_connectors cracked his dome_

_Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones_

_the canopy became the shroud he hurdled to the ground_

_he ain't gonna jump no more_

_Gory Gory what a helluva way to die_

_Gory Gory what a helluva way to die_

_Gory Gory what a helluva way to die_

_he ain't gonna jump no more_

_He hit the ground, the sound was "SPLAT", his blood went spurting high_

_His comrades, they were heard to say "A HELL OF A WAY TO DIE!"_

_He lay there, rolling 'round in the welter of his gore_

_And he ain't gonna jump no more_

Charlotte sang, her voice clear and gentle slightly above the pitches of the boys and happy. Nothing seemed to be able to stop them now, with their happy joyful singing and wonderful singing tune. As the song continued it started to get even more upbeat and joyful, and by the last chorus, it ended on an actual good high note which rang loud and clear which made Charlotte smile wider and giggle at the silliness of the boys. She had the largest smile on her face, that her cheeks hurt. They continued on in their trek after the catchy tune, Perconte and Liebgott eventually switching places so that Charlotte could make an attempt at brushing her teeth. She squirted some of the paste onto her toothbrush and sighed in relief as she began scrubbing her teeth giving a nod of thanks to Perco. She gleefully scrubbed her teeth in relief. Her and Perconte passed the canteen back and forth as they stood to spit out the paste from their teeth to the ground. She continued scrubbing as Luz turned to the two. 

" Hey, Frank, Charlotte, this guy's reading an article over here, it says the Germans," Luz made a face, " are bad." Charlotte almost spit the water she had put in her mouth to wash the paste away out onto her ODs.

" You learn something new everyday, huh?" Luz said sarcastically with a smirk, as he began pitching his one hand the baseball with his other. 

" So what about you Web?" she heard Liebgott say as she spit the remainder of what was left in her mouth out and sighed.

" I guess I'll finish school first and then, uh-" Liebgott cut Webster off.

" Wait a minute, finish school?" Liebgott questioned, " You mean all this time you've been talking about Harvard this and Harvard that, and you ain't even finished?" Charlotte raised her own brow.

" For one thing, I haven't told you anything." Webster shot back, scooping up more canned food. 

" Oh." Liebgott muttered.

" Yes, yes, I haven't finished." Webster stated. " So the fuck what?" 

" Alright, we'll let it breathe a little, Jesus." Liebgott muttered, " Fuck "

" It's just the way you always talked, you know?" LIebgott said back to him. " We all figured that..." He left it at that. 

" Hey you know what, you're right. So the fuck what?" Liebgott said. The two grew silent.

" So, what did you study?" Liebgott said, but Webster spoke at the same time.

" Hey, bud, um." Liebgott urged Webster on, " Literature."

" Get outta here, you serious? I love to read!" Liebgott said perking up. 

" Do you?" Webster asked seemingly a bit surprised.

" Yeah. Dick Tracy, Flash Gordon mostly. Yeah, fuck." he said, before shoving a Lucky Strike between his teeth. Charlotte had a smirk growing on her face as she met Webster's eyes. They were freaking comic books. Charlotte let a small giggle escape her lips. Liebgott looked over after lighting his smoke and smirked at the girl. 

" Little Miss Sunshine here didn't even graduate high school yet." Liebgott said.

" I am technically in 12th grade." she mused back with a smirk. 

" Hey Perco, switch." Liebgott said, standing as Perconte grabbed all his tooth-brushing equipment and moved into Lieb's old spot.

" Really?" Web asked, a light smile drawing over his features, as Liebgott planted himself between Luz and Charlotte carefully pulled the cig from his lips. Charlotte nodded with a smile. 

" When the war's over, I'll have to go back to my schooling in Chincoteague, finish out the year, probably try and get some credit to finish earlier. Then I'll got to college, get my degree." she explained.

" Seems you know what you're doing after the war all set up." Perco said to her. 

" It helps me not think about what's going on here." she said softly.

" You wanna get married, have kids?" Webster asked her.

" I mean, I guess, I haven't thought that far." she answered honestly. " But I've always pictured having a nice house, somewhere up in New York, on a lake, in the mountains, where I can wake up and see the sunrise, and sit on the porch drinking my coffee in silence, where I don't hear any explosions, no cries for a medic, just the wind through the trees, and the songs of birds."

All the men, for a moment sat back and pictured what the girl envisioned and they all soon hoped for that wonderful thought of peace and quiet to hopefully come to them eventually.

The girl noticed the sign stating " You are now entering enemy territory. Keep on alert." She merely smirked at it.


	75. landsberg

_" Part of wisdom is knowing when to react strongly and when to let things pass."_

_\- Nick Vujicic_

***

They traveled the rest of the day before stopping just after night fall at some German houses, and large complexes with families. Charlotte found herself shoved into a room where she found Speirs and Liebgott just in front of her. She followed the CO inside and began hearing frantic German that she was positive Liebgott could understand.

" Tell her she's got five minutes." Speirs said firmly to Lieb as he translated to the frantic mother. Speirs pulled his hat off as he pointed to a chair where Charlotte could put her stuff. She gladly pulled off her helmet and satchel before turning to the mother in case she needed a female to step in.

" Sir, she says they've got nowhere to go, but the house next door is-"

" We're only gonna be here one night!" Speirs yelled at the woman, and Charlotte took a few steps back meeting the frantic eyes of the mother. It was so loud. " You've got four minutes!" Liebgott immediately turned and yelled the words in German to the frantic woman. Charlotte stepped forward pushing past Liebgott and the CO.

" Tell her to pack what she can." Charlotte turned to Liebgott as he quickly translated to the woman before pointing to me. She calmed a bit before handing Charlotte the child in her arms and rushing around the tiny complex to fit what she could into her arms and bags. Charlotte held the 4 year old in her arms, as he clung to her tightly, seemingly trusting her. She turned and looked at Speirs who seemed like a complete hot head at the moment that she'd deal with later. The only thing calming Speirs was seeing the young girl counseling the child in her arms. She looked to Liebgott. 

" Tell her that she can come back tomorrow morning after we leave. We only need to be here one night." she said, and Liebgott immediately translated as the woman came over with bags of stuff. 

" Danke." the woman whispered to Charlotte, taking the small child from the girl's arms and leaving the room immediately, shutting the door with a click behind her. Charlotte whipped around to face Speirs and Liebgott who seemed both a little angry at the moment. She sighed. Welp, they were gonna have to sleep one way or another at this point. She wasn't sure why Speirs remained, but he did as he sat down at the dinner table and put his head in his hands. Charlotte stepped over to the stove and looked to where there was food cooking and different packages opened on the shelves and counters. She wondered if she could cook something up to calm the two hot heads she was rooming with now. There looked to be some type of boiling sausage and kale possibly and she thought at this point it was better than nothing. She began stirring the sausage before placing it on a plate next to the kale. She sprinkled some seasoning on the two different platers. She turned back to the two silent men, Speirs seemingly rethinking his manors, and Liebgott placing his weapon down and sitting on the bed. " I am not going to remain in this room if you two groucho's are gonna sit there with your mouths shut like you weren't just screaming 2 minutes ago." she said firmly, looking at the two with her arms crossed and a raised brow. 

" Sun-"

" No." she said, turning back to the stove, her blood curdling, " We shove a probably mostly innocent woman out of her home for our own pleasure. Now since we are here, we're gonna sit down together and eat. Clear?" 

" Yes." came the unison response. She nodded before carrying the plates of the german food to the table. Liebgott stood and came over sitting down and staring with wide eyes at the food. Actual food. Speirs picked up his fork and knife and almost started eating he noticed the girl with a smirk and a raised brow. She held out her hands on both sides and both Liebgott and Speirs brought their hands out in prayer too grasping the young medic's small hands.

" Sir, care to lead us?" the girl asked with a smile, that had a hardened facade behind it. 

" Absolutely." he said as the trio tilted their heads down and Speirs cleared his throat.

" Lord we thank thee for the food that Charlotte has provided, we thank God for the houses we've managed through these tough times, and we pray for all those around the world who could not be here with us right now in this very room and home. We thank God for the warmth in our hearts as well as the comradely we have right now to help us through. Aid us in our struggles and help us through the end of this war. Amen." Speirs pray was short, yet sweet and to the point. 

" Amen." both Liebgott and Charlotte said at the same time before eating. The 3 actually had wonderful conversations about life before the war and their families and funny stories, it was actually a joy to sit there. That night after Speirs had done the dishes and neatly placed them away and Liebgott had cleared the table, they had to think about sleeping arrangements. There was a bed, a couch and a chair. The girl walked into the bathroom and hesitantly changed into her PT gear underneath that she basically wore for pajamas as this point and walked out taking her hair from the bun to let it past her shoulders. She noticed the guys removing their OD tops opting for the white under shirt underneath.

" I'll take the chair." she said, she curled in a ball most of the time anyway she'd be comfortable. 

" No, you should get the bed." Speirs stated to the girl, picking up a spare blanket and wrapping it over his shoulders. 

" You should take the bed, sir, I believe you are an officer." she stated, heading over to the chair.

" But you are a young woman," Speirs said making her stop in her tracks and turn, " and I'm a gentleman." He side stepped the girl before collapsing in the chair. 

" Guess I'll take the couch." Liebgott muttered, collapsing onto it. The girl grumbled, but obliged for the bed, slowly crawling under the warm covers and resting her head on the soft pillow. The room was completely dark except for the moonlight streaming in through the window curtains. She shifted multiple times before getting comfortable. She began hearing the light snores from the two men, which oddly brought her comfort in this strange place. It always had brought her some these past 3 years knowing that they were there and that she wasn't alone. She fell asleep that night a soft smile on her lips. She woke up the next morning, earlier than she'd wanted to, but she didn't mind. She stretched in the bed, before rolling over and sitting up, letting the cool air hit her legs as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest and shuffled towards the kitchen. The CO and Liebgott were both curled, snoring and fast asleep in their couch and chair, blankets snuggled around them. She smirked before heading over and grinding coffee together with what she could find. She went and opened the curtain a bit to watch the sunrise as she curled up in the window seat and watched the sunrise over the mountains and fields outside of the window. She sipped her coffee and sighed. She'd made it this far, how much 'farther' could there be? It might've been an hour later, the girl having taken her time drinking the coffee when she heard a gruff voice.

" Morning." she heard Lieb say, rubbing his eyes as he slowly walked toward her, his voice filled with deep sleep.

" Morning, Lieb." she said with a soft smile before looking back out at the sun. " I made coffee."

" Thank Christ." he mumbled, turning and immediately heading over to pour himself a cup. He sipped the warmth and sighed in content.

" Thank you Jesus." he mumbled again. She smiled. They were headed toward the German town of Landsberg. As their trucks drove in with all their equipment and soldiers they saw the 300,00 german troops that had surrendered walking out, marching proudly for their country with their heads held high. Charlotte sat at the base of Skinny's feat, where he and Luz were perched standing on the benches, arms over the metal bars on the truck, as Garcia and Webster were next to her with Liebgott, Perconte, Christenson and a few others on the truck. 

" Hey you!" she heard Webster suddenly yell and she jerked her head in his direction.

" Hey you!" Webster yelled again this time standing to his feet. Her heart missed a beat as she watched him yell. 

" That's right," He yelled, as Charlotte looked up uneasily to Skinny, " you stupid Kraut bastards! That's right! Say hello to Ford and general fucking motors! You stupid fascist pigs! Look at you! You have horses! What were you thinking?"

" That's enough, Webster." Garcia said finally pulling the man down to sit. She looked over at him, leaning back against Skinny's legs a bit. " Give it a rest." 

" Dragging our asses half-way around the world, interrupting our lives," Webster started, but then yelled standing again, " For what? You ignorant, servile scum! What the fuck are we doing here? Huh?!" Webster had met his breaking point, slamming back down onto the bench, seething head in his hands. Charlotte remained silent staring at the man. She was tempted to go and sit with him to console, but she figured that it would take a turn for the worse. She yawned as Skinny moved to sit next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder comfortingly trying to catch a little bit of rest before they reached the next town. The next time she woke up was when she realized Liebgott was now on her other side with a baseball and there were German voices yelling. She pulled up from Skinny's shoulder and peered out the back to see 2 Frenchmen with 3 Krauts. They were pushed to their knees and shot one by one by the French. She merely gave it a glance before yawning and settling back onto Skinny's shoulder his arm pulling her closer. She didn't miss the look O'Keefe gave the veterans, and the smirk Liebgott gave back as Luz merely pulled another cigarette out.

She felt for the Frenchmen, this was her home country so she sympathized. She fell asleep again, exhaustion taking over her system. She woke up as they were arriving in the small town of Landsberg. She noticed that there was a weird odor surrounding the tone that she couldn't quiet pinpoint what it was yet. The trucks drove in the locals, seemingly confused by their arrival as they did so, as Charlotte fully sat up from Skinny's shoulder. She peered out at the quiet town, slightly confused at the eeriness is brought with it. The truck pulled around the front, stopping enabling everyone to climb out from the truck. She noticed the 5 superior officers move to congregate together as she slid from the truck clutching her trusty medical satchel. She turned to go and try and find Gene for the aid station when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw it was Winters and Nixon standing by. She nearly ran into a few people as she made her way over.

" Sir." she said saluting the two.

" I'm sending out a few patrols, but just incase, 1st's heading through the forest, so if you just wanna tag along with them. Eugene can take care of the aid station." Winters said to the girl. She nodded.

" Yes, sir." she answered with a smile before turning to run off and find the patrol bound for the forest. The sun shone bright through the pine needle trees, a twang of mint and the underlying stench that had surrounded that town flowing in and out. The group was calm, except for O'Keefe the replacement, but she could've guessed he would've been a mile away. She loosing clutched the medic satchel mostly admiring the wilderness at the moment as she walked next to Luz, who lit another cigarette. 

" O'Keefe-"

" Sarge." O'Keefe immediately answered. 

" Why the hell are you so jumpy, boy?" Bull asked through a smirk.

" I'm not jumpy." O'Keefe defended even though he sounded like he was about to shit his pants. 

" I'm fine." he urged again.

" Shit." Bull said, " Can hear your heart pounding in Arkansas, boy." 

" Jesus Christ, give the kid a break, Bull." Christenson said turning around with a small smirk, which made the girl giggle.

" Oh Christ, here comes Giggles McGee, be warned everyone." Luz said monotoned, which only made her laugh harder, but she composed herself with a smirk from Christenson. 

" Hey, George." Perconte said.

" Yeah?" Luz answered boredly. 

" Does this kinda remind you of Bastogne?" Perconte asked, and Charlotte almost rolled her eyes. George gave the girl a look of completely, utter, 'I'm gonna smack him' look, and she rolled her eyes this time.

" Yeah, now that you mention it." Luz answered, " Except of course, there's no snow, we got warm grub in our bellies, and the trees aren't fucking exploding from Kraut artillery. But yeah,

Frank, other than that, it's a lot like Bastogne." Charlotte snorted, to the oblivious Perconte.

" Right?" mused Perconte. 

" Bull, smack him for me please?" Luz asked as they heard a light smack on a helmet.

" Thank you." Luz called and Charlotte laughed to herself again. The group continued into the forest as Charlotte began to smell that smell stronger now, and noticed there was an everblooming fog that wafted through the forest. She didn't say anything at first, but it began to smell like something was rotting. Something she'd never smelled as a medic before. 

" It sure is quiet." O'Keefe said from next to her and she looked at him.

" I agree." she said softly only hearing the creaking of the tree branches above them. 

" He is right, fellas." Perconte agreed as well. She turned and noticed that Christenson had his hand pulled up stopping the group from moving forward. She noticed that the 'smog' seemed thicker and the smell denser. A bit of wind rustled through the trees and the smell became stronger. Charlotte began to feel uncomfortable as the men cocked their weapons around her. Christenson waved them forward and the group followed silently. She clutched her medic satchel nervously. Something didn't feel right at all about this entire situation. She felt unsettled and nervous.

" Does anybody else smell that?" she asked, speaking up for the first time in a while. A few of the men sniffed.

" I do, ma'am." O'Keefe said, sniffing the air uneasily.

" It smells like somethings fucking rotting." muttered George dryly. They continued closer through the forest towards the smell. It became poignant. It smelled like death. The group came to a clearing and her heart dropped into her stomach, so much so she thought she might throw up. All the men's weapons slowly dropped from their held up positions as Charlotte's medic bag slipped from her shoulder thudding to the ground. She felt frozen as she stared at what was ahead of her. Her heart raced. It thudded loudly in her ribcage so much so she thought it'd burst. She couldn't think, her mind blank.

" Charlotte, go get Winters." she barely heard Christenson say before she was taking off down the road towards the town. 


	76. the camp

_" I know my heart will never be the same but I'm telling myself I'll be ok."_

_\- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

***

Charlotte heard the blood in her ears, her heart pounding, her foot slapping the ground as she raced towards the town. She was going so fast, she had to yank her helmet from her head and let the braids fly behind her as she did so. Her feet picked up pace as she neared the town her mind a mess. She approached the trucks and saw everyone relaxing or milling about talking to citizens. 

" You seen Foley?" she asked racing up to some random soldier on the side of the road, getting a firm no from him. She cursed to herself turning and spotting Liebgott, Skinny, and Babe all talking, chilled out together.

" Hey," she called to them, " guys." They turned to her, seeing the tiny medic with big blue eyes staring at them as she rushed over, seemingly in shock. 

" Any of you guys see any of the officers?" she asked in such a rushed hurried voice, she wasn't sure if she was still breathing or not.

" No." Liebgott answered, slightly confused. 

" No." answered Babe at the same time.

" Speak to Popeye. You ok?" Skinny said, pointing to the man lighting up a cigarette. She whipped around before she could even hear another word from them. 

" Popeye, you see any officers?" she asked hurriedly out of breath. " Nixon, Foley?" Popeye pulled the cigarette from his lips and thought.

" Oh Speirs is searching them buildings right down the street." he said, as she tried to catch her breath. 

" Speirs." she breathed out zooming past the guys.

" Hey, sunshine, what's the matter?" he asked, calling out to her. Her mind scrambled against as she noticed More talking to a bunch of civilians and smoking.

" More, More, have you seen any of the officers?" she asked frantically, as the boys began to notice how frantic and unlike herself she was, and how panicky she was as well.

" Uh, yeah Major Winters is right in there." More said pointing to the nearby building. She didn't even respond whipping around and turning towards the building. 

" Are you alright, Charlotte?" Talbert called out as she passed him. Jesus Christ, they were using her real name, they knew something was up. She hurried toward the building, the exact time an oblivious Major Winters came out of the building.

" Major Winters." the girl said breathlessly as the Major walked briskly from the building not even seeing the girl. " Sir." 

" We found something, sir, I-I don't know, sir." shit she was rambling, she felt it in her throat.

" We were out on patrol and we came across this... this..." she couldn't even find the right word her brain was a mess. Winters perked up.

" What, what, what, what?" Winters asked, stopping the girl a hand on her shoulder. " Charlotte, hey Charlotte, what is it?" Charlotte stared up at the Major with big confused lost eyes, a pair he'd never seen before and it scared him.

" I...I don't know, sir." she answered completely out of breath. " I don't know." Winters had never seen the normally calm girl this confused and scared and lost looking. She felt sick to her stomach and angry that she couldn't process the sight. She looked up hopelessly at Winters. 20 minutes later, Easy Company was loaded onto trucks, large stocks of medical supplies in them, and Charlotte in the passenger's seat next to Winters in a jeep with Nixon and Speirs in the back. As Nixon and Speirs had come over to the jeep, they were surprised to see the girl in the front seat her face completely and utterly sad, having the most real sad expression they'd ever seen. Speirs leaned forward and put a hand to her shoulder, and leaned forward. 

" Are you ok?" he asked her, but she opened her mouth to speak, but tears flooded her eyes and she just shook her head. Speirs leaned back, concerned as he watched the girl. The entire ride, her hands intertwined with each other, rubbing her knuckles and looking like they were trying to do anything but think of where they were ultimately going. Her heart raced as they drove in silence as she silently directed the Major where the turn. She was trembling, she could feel it, and her breathing was still uneven. They rounded the corner and her breath caught in her throat again. She tried to speak, but as she opened her mouth, there were no words, as she could only stare. They all smelled it, the burning body stench that wafted. She saw the rest of the members of the patrol in front of the gates. Winters looked at the girl and saw the horror written on her face. She nodded, fearfully.

There were bodies, pushed against the barbed wiring fencing, shoved into disgusting striped clothing, their bodies thin and pale, color devoid of their features and limping, barely breathing human bodies as well. Winters turned into the front sight, as the trucks pulled in silently with the rest of the quiet Company sat in them watching the sight unfold. She jumped out of the jeep quickly, stepping forward a few steps. Luz came toward her, no words spoken as he handed her the medic satchel she'd discarded. She carefully looped it over her shoulder as she stepped forward, her jaw hanging slack open slightly. She looked back and noticed the 3 superiors make their way out of the keep, Speirs even pulling off his helmet. She turned back and stepped forward a bit more. There were dead bodies in between the two sets of barbed wire and her heart shattered. She couldn't even react in the proper way really as she stared vulnerably at the sight. Charlotte stalked towards the gates, with Winters on her tail and slowly touched the wood. It felt burnt. Charlotte turned around as the groups of men unloaded from the trucks and barely was able to meet Speirs' eyes as he stared is dismay. She nearly cried when she saw Gene appear from the crowd and begin conversing with Nixon. She grasped her hands closely together as she neared. She tried to speak to Gene but he just gripped her arm and lead her forward with two fingers. She followed him as they opened up the gates and were led into what felt like a completely different world. Gene began to mumble quiet words of what Nixon had briefed into her ear, but she barely heard it, sucking in air to breath to stay awake. She grasped Gene's forearm.

" I can't breath." she whispered, it wasn't the stench in the air, it was the suffocating feeling that these were people and they had been put through this and it hadn't been stopped. 

" Look at me, Charlotte." Gene whispered. The two breathed together for a few minutes as Charlotte got her heart rate at a normal pace again and could focus. A few soldiers gagged, but she couldn't turn away. They snapped the large chain on the gated fence open and Charlotte hesitantly stepped forward, grasping Gene's bicep to steady herself. He looked at the suddenly pale girl as her eyes didn't move from the sight. The gates were opened and shock spread throughout her entire body as there were even more of the mangled people inside the gates. Speirs walked past her, silent, and looking clearly shocked and in pain. Winters and Nixon walked forward and Gene nodded to the girl. She shook her head and went into medic mode. These people needed care and that's what she would give them. She noticed most of the wore the Star of David, in yellow on their striped shirts. She wondered what was going on. Charlotte stood, the farthest one to have made it into the camp and removed her helmet from her head. How could someone do this to humans? She felt her helmet drop from her hand, and her knees feel weak. She noticed some of the people approaching her, his hands shaking reached out toward the girl, tears pouring down his face. He noticed the uniform, the symbols everything and knew she was American. The man kissed her two cheeks, before wrapping his arms around her in relief and sobbing quietly into her ear.

" It's ok." she began to whisper softly, " we're here now, it's going to be ok." She held the prisoner tightly in her arms, before he finally pulled back and started to thank her in what she thought was German and she squeezed his hands tightly with a forced smile of gratitude. He wandered off and began hugging others before she could begin to treat him. She sucked in a breath as she continued forward. 

" Christenson any of your men speak German?" Winters asked the man.

" No, sir." 

" Liebgott. I need Liebgott. Liebgott!" Winters began yelling as Charlotte's head turned.

" Lipton find me Liebgott." Winters said hurriedly to the man as Lipton ran off calling his name. Winters turned to the girl. 

" Start treating for minor injuries, major ones will be taken care of when we get the head surgeon here, get blankets food, water, anything that's on you." Winters explained rather rushed as she noticed Liebgott appear out of thin air next to her.

" Yes, sir." she whispered, turning and making way further into the camp. She noticed rows of burning barracks, smoke filtering from the top, the nasty smell following as well. Her heart shattered. The girl attempted to pull a bandage from her bag with her shaking hands as she passed the people, but her hands were shaking too much she really couldn't control them. Speirs followed the girl, having seen the far off look that developed like a storm behind her eyes. He noticed how badly she really was shaking, her hands wavering, as she stood in the middle as the inprisoned people walked by her. Speirs walked up to the girl and placed a hand on her back. She looked uneasily up at the CO, and he saw the tears welling in her eyes as she tried to hold them down. She blinked furiously, angry somewhat that she couldn't contain her tears. 

" I'm shaking." she barely managed out in a whisper, her voice a mere tremor.

" I know." he whispered, rubbing her back soothing, trying to calm the shaking girl down. At the moment, she couldn't hold them in, as a small cry escaped her lips. She turned to Speirs immediately, and shoved her hands over her eyes, before shoving her head into his chest, hiding from the world. She had never felt as weak as she felt right now. Speirs looked down at the girl, her small cries similar to the ones of when she had learned she lost her brother, and his heart broke. She had never been through so much pain in a short amount of time, but now he felt so bad that she had to go through all this. He then wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her close to him, as she let out a heartbreaking sob into his chest. Eventually she pulled back, and looked out again, her eyes bright red, as her eyes met Speirs again. 

" I have to help them." she whispered, her voice completely broken and cracking. Speirs nodded.

" Speirs!" someone called out and he turned to see Winters, with a hardened face waving him over. He squeezed the girls shoulder before heading over towards the Major where he stood with Christenson, Nixon, Liebgott and a prisoner. He looked back as he arrived towards Charlotte as she slowly regained composure and began providing her medical aid and gentle touch to people. The person that spoke German, began translating to Liebgott, a tremor behind his voice as he did so. 

" He said the guards left this morning, sir." Liebgott translated. They talked in German for a few sentences before Liebgott translated again.

" They burned some of the huts first, with the prisoners still in them, sir. Alive." Liebgott answered, a frown pulling on his lips.

" Jesus Christ." Nixon muttered running a hand over his face. Liebgott saw the young medic down a ways disappear around a corner before turning back to the prisoner.

" Some of the prisoners tried to stop them. Some of them were killed." Liebgott's voice tremored. The prisoner's voice stuttered a bit over his words as he spoke, which sent a few shock waves through the leaders. 

" They didn't have enough ammo for all the prisoners, so..." Liebgott trailed off, listening intently to the prisoner. " they killed as many as they could, before they left the camp." The prisoner sucked up a nervous, shaky breath, as tears filtered into his eyes.

" They locked the gates behind them and headed south." Liebgott translated again. Nixon felt his blood boil a bit as he thought through the paces. 

" Someone in town must have told them we were coming." He stated firmly.

" Yeah, I think so." Liebgott answered. It grew quiet, as the prisoner grew saddened and grief filled and in this moment a few of them next to the prisoner wished Charlotte were there; she'd know what to do to comfort, but really how could they? Major Winters spoke up his mind spinning.

" Will you ask him," he started, " ask him what kind of camp this is? Um, what, uh, why are they here?" Liebgott nodded before speaking to the prisoner.

" He says it's a work camp for, uh, unerwunscht?" Liebgott sounded questioning slightly, " I'm not sure what the word means, sir. Uh, unwanted, disliked maybe?"

" Criminals?" Nixon asked.

" I don't think criminals, sir." Liebgott said with a scrunched face, speaking again to the German speaking prisoner. 

" No." Liebgott said, confirming, " Doctors, musicians, tailors, clerks, farmers, intellectuals, I mean, normal people."

" Juden." All the soldiers stopped cold, and Liebgott felt like it was a punch to the gut. Winters looked at Liebgott, whom he knew was Jewish, and looked back at the prisoner. Liebgott bit his tongue. 

" They're Jews." he whispered softly, his voice breaking off at the end. " Poles and gypsies." The two began conversing in German again, a pained expression on Liebgott's face which all the officers saw. The prisoner finished and then turned and started crying, letting out whimpers for relief of the pain he felt, as Liebgott stood staring 1000 yards at some random spot before looking to the officers.

" Liebgott?" Winters asked the soldier who seemed frozen in position. 

" The women's camp is at the next railroad stop." Liebgott mustered out. Winters sucked in a breath, crossed his arms and looked out at the sight in front of him.

" Someone find me Charlotte." he said quietly.

" Yes, sir." Liebgott said, before heading of slowly to attempt to find the young medic, his heart in his throat. Liebgott found the girl, to his surprise, sitting down her head in her hands off alone in a ditch where small fires burned around. He wanted to pull the girl into his arms and hug her until her fears disappeared, but he knew he couldn't. They never would.

" Charlotte?" he called softly, his footsteps quiet as he cautiously approached the girl. She slowly turned to look up at him, tears leaking out of her eyes slowly. 

" Yeah?" she asked quietly, innocently.

" Major Winters, he, uh, he needs to talk to you." Liebgott regretted saying those words, because the ones Winters would say to her would break her down more and he didn't want to see that either. She sniffled, slowly standing and wiping her eyes, before briskly heading past Liebgott towards the entrance. Liebgott watched her go, and saw her distraught features as she had past. Her walls were completely crumbling, and she felt like she would never be able to build them back up. She passed piles of bodies, and she had to suck up the cries that wanted to escape past her lips. She noticed a younger man sitting off to the side, and she had to snap herself away more to focus on what she did best. She kneeled by him, forcing a gentle smile she used with the boys onto her face and offering the canteen toward him. He began to thank her in German, as she didn't really understand, but she nodded back as he drank in small sips, as she tried to control him a bit more. She moved slowly from person to person, bending a few times to wrap up some open wounds and clean them out a bit to stop the messy pain they probably felt. She stood and neared Winters and Nixon. 

" Major Winters." she called as she neared, her voice absolutely heartbreaking. The Major turned to the girl.

" Charlotte," he said a small sigh of relief escaping his lips as she stood there. She'd been crying, and there were fresh tears in her eyes, but she didn't let that stop her. " The man that Liebgott translated for said that the women's camp was at the next railroad stop. After we deliver food and supplies here, I want you to take some of the men with you up there. I'm calling Sink to let him know what we found and to get him down here. I'm calling the Medical Corps and Nurse Corps as well, Dog and Fox medics will be arriving shortly too." She froze. There was a women's camp? Her heart shattered.

" Yes, sir." she answered, stiffly.

" Find Gene and let him know." Winters said before turning and heading off towards the front again. Charlotte immediately began trekking around for Gene and found him tending to a group of prisoners.

" Gene." she called faintly as the ranking medic turned and saw the teary eyed girl coming toward him. His nerves spiked. 

" Winter's is calling Sink, to get the Medical and Nurses' Corps in here. There's a women's camp at the next railway stop and he wants me going after we deliver the food here." she rambled out quickly, her voice shaking behind her tone. " Dog and Fox medics are arriving soon." Gene nodded and finally got a good look at the girl and her shaken features.

" Alright, ok." Gene finally answered with a quiet nod. She was off before Gene could say another word to her. She made her way through the open gates again and over to Winters. 

" Sir." she called to him, and Winters turned from the phone.

" Medical Corps will be here at 1630, Nurse Corps at 1700. Sink is on his way now." Winters explained as the young girl nodded, looking out with a sigh again at the sight. 

" You wanna sit down for a second?" Winters asked the shaken girl.

" I got this." she whispered hoarsely, a few tears in her eyes as well, as she forced a smile, saluted, and turned to head back towards the gates.


	77. the women's camp

_" The more you care, the more it hurts."_

_\- unknown_

_***_

( a/n ) french language translations at the bottom of the page!

_***_

The trucks of food arrived back quickly, the prisoners swarming the trucks, their hands outstretched, begging and grabbing for any nearby food as a few of the soldiers in the truck, cut hunks of food off and threw it toward them, while also filling large pitchers of water and handing it out to them. Charlotte sucked in a breath as she watched with wobbly knees at how fast they were consuming the large amounts of food into their bodies. She had stepped up and tried to stop the prisoners from consuming the large amounts of food too quickly, but they had only consumed if faster, speaking in rushed German, which she couldn't comprehend. She was roughly pushed to the ground as she attempted to slow down one of the prisoner's consumption of water, her bottom hitting the rough soil, and her hands catching her at the same time as she grimaced in pain. She looked up and saw the feet mulling about around her and she noticed a hand appear and she grasped it tightly. She stood and looked over to meet Skinny's eyes. She gave him a thankful forced smile which he could see right through the red puffy eyes and the fresh tears, before she turned and headed towards the jeep where Colonel Sink and Major Doc Kent were. She hurried over and wiping her hands quickly on her pants, shook a frightful hand with the two. And then saluted. 

" Sir," she said, facing Doc Kent, " they're consuming food too quickly on small stomachs." Kent nodded to her, a silent agreement in his eyes before he turned to Sink.

" Colonel, if we continue to feed these prisoners too much food, their stomachs will gorge and they could possibly die from too much intake with how small their stomachs and food consumption limitations are at the moment." Kent explained to the Colonel, who let out a sigh, opening his mouth to speak before the phone rang and he began talking in a hurried pace into the phone. Charlotte looked over to where the mass amounts of prisoners consuming food was happening and she had to sigh, she noticed Winters, Nixon and Liebgott just behind them break through the large crowd. 

" Dick, Major Winters!" she heard Sink call out to him as Winters and Nixon hastily came over.

" Yes, sir." called Winters as he approached and noticed the tiny medic with them as the 3 met the 2. 

" Sir." Winters said saluting the man of higher rank, Nixon following suit. Charlotte met fearful eyes with Liebgott in the back, and she felt her mouth drop to a thin line. Liebgott stayed back, but she knew he was listening in from behind.

" This is Doctor Kent, the Regimental Surgeon." Sink introduced, as the 3 men shook hands.

" Now, Doc, you tell Major Winters and Captin Nixon what you and Tarvers just told me."

" Yes, sir." Kent answered before turning to the two men, " We need to stop giving these men food right now. They're starving. If we give them too much to eat too quickly, they'll eat themselves to death. We need to keep them in the camp, 'til we can find a place for them in town" 

" You want us to lock these people back up?" Nixon asked, as Charlotte stared somewhat sadly at the ground. She couldn't imagine being given food and freed, and then shoved right back in.

" We got no choice, Nix." Sink said looking at the Captain. 

" Otherwise they might scatter, we need to keep them centralized so, we can supervise their food intake and medical treatment, so until we find some place better." the girl spoke up, the 4 men looking at the young medic, whose voice wavered slightly, but maintained her authority.

" Colonel Sink." the jeep driver called. 

" It's a crying ass shame, but let's get it done." Sink said to the two leaders before turning toward his jeep.

" Yes, sir." Winters and Nixon answered.

" I don't like it any more than you guys." Doc Kent said to the two before turning and heading back over to Sink. The girl looked at the two leaders with her big sad eyes and nodded. When they broke the news to Joe, her heart shattered into a million pieces. He stared at the ground for a few minutes, in a bit of a far off daze, before he looked up at the 3.

" I can't tell them that, sir." Joe answered, his voice tremoring. 

" You've got to, Joe." Winters said firmly, but he too felt bad for the man as well. Joe looked to Charlotte, but she could only nod with the saddest, tear filled eyes he would ever see. Joe sighed a few times before, clearing his throat.

" Yes, sir." he answered, looking back at the hungry prisoners that were begging at this point. Joe turned and began pushing his way slowly through the crowd. 

" Grant, Christenson. These prisoners have to be put back in the camp immediately." Winters spoke to the two nearby men, " Let the men know." The two men nodded before heading off and began speaking quietly with some of the men. Joe's voice spoke clear German to the prisoner's. She didn't know what he was saying, but as he spoke and the words got more urgent and heartbreaking, that it was the reason the prisoners began to not comprehend it. Joe looked pained as he spoke, and she saw his barriers breaking one by one with each regretful word he spoke. A few of the men began pushing and guiding some of the soldiers gently back into the camp. His mouth twitched as he spoke again and this time she saw a few tears glaze his eyes. The prisoners were shaking their head, and yelling and calling out, and shoving against each other to try and not believe what Joe was saying, but it was the only way to save their lives. She met eyes with Joe as he tried to speak again, but he looked down, sucking in a breath, and Charlotte's heart missed a beat. He slid from the metal railing a collapsed into a seat, his voice scrunching up as he trembled. His body shook with a soft cry, and Charlotte immediately pushed forward as she watched one of her closest friends breaking into tiny unfixable pieces. She reached the truck through the rush of people, and made her quickest effort to climb up into the truck. She pushed her helmet from her head as well as the satchel and slowly sat down next to the man she never thought she'd see cry out here. He looked over at Charlotte, his eyes filled with tears as she reached her hands up to both sides of his face, as a few tears spiked her own eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but a soft cry found it's way out of her mouth instead, as her grip loosened and she let a few tears fall. Joe immediately launched his arms around the girl's middle, as he began sobbing, heart aching sobs into her chest. She wrapped her arms firmly around the top of his head, hopping to hide him from the world, so that no one but he would see him cry. His sobs were ugly and emotional, and it seemed like they'd been held in for too long.

" It's ok, Joe." she whispered, her voice cracking as if she didn't believe herself. She rubbed her hands through his soft hair in an attempt to sooth which she didn't even know made Joe think of his mother when she'd done it after something had made him upset in school. The two friends held each other, crying together, crying over too many things that had happened in a matter of a few months, not to mention everything that had happened over the last 3 years. Joe had finally calmed down, but she didn't forget before hopping down to give him a kiss on the cheek and a small smile his way to make sure he was ok. She turned and jumped down and saw Skinny, filling his canteen with more water. She was about to walk over when Speirs intercepted her.

" Charlotte, " he said his own voice even a bit shaken still, " Medical Corps and Nurses Corps are almost here, so they were wondering if you could start making way towards the women's camp. And you can bring a few of the men along, Doc Roe can take the men's camp from here."

" Yes, sir." she answered.

" And make sure to get back to CP by 2100." Speirs said with a nod her way, before he turned without so much as a 'yes, sir ' from her and disappeared again. She sucked in a shaky breath and walked slowly towards Skinny.

" Hey," she said quietly as she arrived. Skinny turned from his position on the ground and a soft smile came over his face as he saw the girl, who was already calming him, standing in front of him, and he slowly stood.

" Hey," he said softly, coming to stand in front of the girl, whose helmet was falling a bit into her eyes. He reached forward and pushed the helmet up a bit from her head, and the girl even cracked a small smile his way. " You ok?" The girl only shrugged, and Skinny watched as her eyes traveled back to the entrance of the gates where prisoners were being guided back into the gates. Skinny sighed before looking back at the girl. She'd been crying, from what he could tell, her eyes were rather puffy and red rimmed, but she had stone cold features, that reminded him of when she first joined Easy. 

" Yeah." she answered quietly after quiet some time, looking innocently up at him. She wanted to turn her mind away from the sight in front of her.

" Do you, um, want to come to the women's camp with me?" she asked, looking up at him with big eyes. " Speirs said I need to take a few men with until the Nurse and Medical Corps arrive." 

" Of course." Skinny answered, noticing a relief wash over the girl's shoulders.

" Thank you." she answered with a forced smile that looked more like a sad grimace. Had she been scared to ask him? Like he wouldn't come, he would accompany the Sunshine Soldier if she ever needed him for anything. They managed to rope in Webster, Luz, Martin, Shifty and Bull. The group of 7 loaded into the extra truck that was loaded with medical supplies and small packs of food, before driving silently off towards the women's camp. The truck pulled up to a similar location that looked like the men's, but the smell was thicker, and the screams of terror more resounding. The gates had been opened, and plenty of medics roamed through, attempting to try and check vitals on the women who were screaming in terror and too scared. Charlotte looked down in defeat. She was the first out of the truck, removing her helmet as she walked towards the women, as a few noticed the young lady in the crowd of men. Some even stopped screaming. Charlotte walked straight towards the Docs she saw closest, outstretching her hand to shake them. Ranking Medic of Fox Doc Bryant and Ranking Medic of Dog, previously Easy, Doc Mampre. She also saw Doc Oats and Pepping step forward and overall ranking medic of 2nd Battalion Doc Neavles. She shook all their hands as the men from Easy followed the girl. 

" Good to see you again, Doc." Mampre said shaking her hand. She forced a smile. " We tried medical attention, but the women and children were too scared for us to approach. A woman just gave birth near the back of the compound, with a few of the women trying to help, we heard the screams when we arrived. The mother seems ill, the child barely alive and healthy, though, and she won't let anyone touch the baby for help. We've been laying out blankets and they've just scampered away. They're terrified, and we're glad you showed when you did, they seem to only trust other women."

" Thanks, Doc." she said. She turned grasped her medic satchel close to her body as she made her entrance into the camp known. The women saw the young girl, and heard her voice as she had entered, and her brown hair put up in braids on the back of her head as well and had curiously stepped forward. The young girl was hardened by what had happened at the men's camp, and refused to let any left over tears fall. She didn't understand German, so as she heard the whispers as she walked by the women made her fear the worse that they were only more terrified. The women seemed similar in condition to the men, rags for clothing draped around their pale and sickly bodies, blood staining most of the clothing indicating that none of them had proper care for when their period had come and when it had finally stopped coming. They were bodies of dead babies, and dead children and older females as well littering the ground of the camp in piles everywhere. She turned to the group of medics and the men from Easy and sighed. 

" These women need intense medical care, but you have to be gentle. They're not gonna trust you right away because you are a man. And that's the truth. We don't know how long they've been like this and what the Germans could've possibly done, but you have to be gentle." she said lowly to them and she received nods and yes, ma'ams. She nodded to them, with a forced grimace upon her face before turning to the women and slowly stepping forward.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un parle français?" she tested, hoping that possibly someone who spoke German and French stepped forward so she could try communicating. She mostly just got weird looks from the women or confused glances. But a body stepped forward, their eyes sunken back as they moved toward the young medic. 

" Je fais." the young woman answered with a nod.

" Savez-vous qui a le plus besoin de soins médicaux? Je suis un médecin de combat certifié de l'armée des États-Unis et je suis ici pour servir là où j'ai besoin d'aide." Charlotte explained to the woman.

" Oui, il y avait une femme à l'arrière qui a récemment accouché et qui a besoin d'aide, mais la plupart d'entre elles ont besoin de soins mineurs pour des égratignures infectées et d'autres choses du même genre." the woman answered, her voice quiet and hushed and rushed sounding, but completely steady in the time of dire need.

" Quand la plupart des femmes ont-elles cessé d'avoir leurs règles?" she asked, that was her first concern.

" Il y a des mois, madame. certains depuis plus d'un an." she explained, giving a look to the other women. " J'étais moi-même infirmière avant ... si vous avez besoin d'aide, je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider."

" Merci beaucoup. Comment tu t'appelles?" Charlotte asked the woman. She looked at her with tear filled eyes, and a small sad smile.

" Personne ne m'a demandé mon nom depuis des années." she said lightly, her voice slightly hoarse. " Anna Brisebois."

" Charlotte Tarvers." Charlotte answered, holding out her hand. Anna smiled and grasped the young medic's hand shaking it gently. " Le nom de ma mère est Anna." Anna smiled and it reminded Charlotte of her mother back home. She missed her mother.

" Pouvez-vous me montrer où se trouve la femme qui vient d'accoucher?" she asked.

" Oui." Anna answered and turned waving the girl past the rest of the women. Charlotte stopped Anna on the shoulder and then turned to the men. She looked back at Anna.

" Ces femmes peuvent faire confiance à ces hommes. elles sont comme des frères pour moi et je leur fais confiance pour ma vie, assurez-vous que ces femmes le savent." she said to Anna with a nod. Anna turned and faced the women speaking to them in face German and saw some of the women's eyes light up as they looked at the men. They nodded and spoke again in hurried voices to the German-French speaking woman. Slowly the men approached the women and translators and medics were able to start providing aid where it was needed. It was a slow process, the trust bonds slow to mend again between man and woman, but the care was able to be delivered in different places to the best of their ability.

___

**french conversation between charlotte and anna**

_Does anyone speak French?_

_I do._

_Do you know who is most in need of medical care? I am a certified United States Army Combat Medic and I am here to serve where I need help._

_Yes, there was a woman in the back who recently gave birth and who needs help, but most of them need minor care for infections and things like that._

_When did most women stop menstruating?_

_Months ago, ma'am. some for over a year._

_I was a nurse myself before...if you need help, I'll be happy to help you._

_Thank you very much. What's your name?_

_Nobody has asked me my name for years._

_My mother's name is Anna._

_Can you show me where the woman who has just given birth is?_

_Yes._

_These women can trust these men. they are like brothers to me and I trust them for my life, make sure these women know it._


	78. innocence

_" My silence is just another word for my pain."_

_\- unknown_

***

this chapter is inspired by many and multiple books :)

***

Charlotte followed Anna toward the back to the end of the camp, following her into a dark hut where light was barely able to reach any of the corners inside. She pulled the tiny pocket light from her pocket and flashed it up, as she inhaled the terrible scent these women had to sleep through. A bead of sweat dropped down her forehead as she continued to follow Anna. They came to a portion of the bunks where women surrounded a younger looking sick woman. Blood was everywhere, splattered in about a 3 foot vicinity everywhere, and her breathing was labored and rather heavy, and there was a bloodied baby wrapped in a dirty rag in another woman's lap. Charlotte's heart shattered. She had a soft spot for babies and new mothers. Charlotte stepped forward pushing a stray hair behind her ear as she stepped forward with Anna toward the new mother. 

" Demandez-lui si elle a mal." Charlotte urged. Anna talked slowly to the new mother gently grasping her hand. Anna began speaking back to Charlotte in rushed French, stating how the woman felt pain in her vaginal area still and her uterus. Charlotte sucked in a breath noticing how the blood continued to seep from her vaginal area. Charlotte feared the worst. That a part of her uterus has been obstructed and she was having severe bleeding issues. Charlotte thought of so many ways that she could have severe bleeding, like a tear in the uterus, blood clotting or that the placenta has not completely delivered. In the conditions thought, it could mean anything. Charlotte noticed that the woman was faint and short of breath and knew the signs, she'd studied them in her Grey's Anatomy book. She looked pale and cold, and if they didn't stop the blood flow or keep her warm she could die. Charlotte acted quickly, speaking to Anna as Anna turned and instructed women to gather blankets as much as they could to warm the new mother. Charlotte asked Anna to translate as she asked to take a look at her vaginal area. The woman faintly nodded. Charlotte saw so much blood, that she couldn't even find the main cause, she would have to cut above her uterus to close the tear. Charlotte backed away and went to check on the pulse of the woman, and it was so faint she thought it was fading. She began without even knowing it speaking in rushed French trying to keep the new mother's eyes awake as Anna translated quickly to the German woman. But hope was lost. She couldn't close her eyes or they might never open again. The bleeding was getting too heavy, her breathing to shallow as Charlotte stood and watched the mother die in front of her. Then Charlotte's English started getting mixed with her french as she pleaded for the woman to keep her eyes open. But she slowly saw the light fade from her eyes, as if an angel descended upon the new mother and took her to heaven. Her body was cold, her pulse gone, her entire body unmoving. But then the baby started crying. Charlotte's head turned from the now-dead mother and toward the baby she'd just birthed.

" Shit." she cursed under her breath. The baby was covered in blood and other bodily fluids, and it's wailed signaled one thing. It couldn't breath properly. It would die. Charlotte sucked up her breath and grabbed a towel and began wiping the baby's face clean. It was suffering, it's tiny throat had something blocking it and in that moment, there was nothing Charlotte could do as the baby suffered. Her heart shattered further and further as the baby struggled to stay alive and all the women could do was watch the young baby die in the young medic's arms. Charlotte cooed to the baby, cradling it further into her body as she whispered soft words to it. 

" You'll see your mama again, petite." she whispered, bouncing the child gently in the corner by the light. She kissed the child's forehead and let a few tears roll from her cheeks as she did so.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't save you and that I couldn't save your mom. I tried." she whispered, her voice breaking. As the baby took it's last breath, she watched the light fade from the child's struggling eyes and go with the angels to her mother in heaven. The baby was still and cold in her arms. And she stood for a few minutes letting the past hour run through her head. She turned back to the silent woman with the death body and looked down at the child slowly shaking her head. It had been a total of 34 minutes that the child had been in the world and it had suffered every second and there was nothing she could've done. Her own body went numb and cold and lifeless. She had to step out of the dank area and breath some fresh air. She suddenly pushed away and outside where night had already started to fall. She sucked in large breaths of air to control her breathing as her heart raced. She clasped a hand on her forehead and bit back her lip as she felt a sob rise in her throat.

" Sunshine?" a rather quiet voice called. The girl turned quickly in her spot and cleared everything up.

" Hey Luz." she said rather sadly. George hadn't expected to come up to the girl and see blood covering her hands, and her ODs, and fresh tears down the sides of her face, but he knew that whatever she had just come from, it had hit a cord in her body. Luz came forward and wrapped an arm over the girl's shoulder, gently guiding her to the front again.

" The Medical Corps, showed up just after us, they've started treatment on some of the women, the Nurses' Corps are 15 minutes out." Luz explained. She nodded, her gaze still far off.

" Speirs wants us back by now," Luz said, glancing up at the entrance where flood lights had now been turned on to treat women and children alike and to see. 

" I can't go George, not now." she whispered, her heart picking up pace as she looked around the camp, thinking of everything she had to do, " I can't." George's heart sagged, as the girl's doe eyes grew sadder the longer he looked in them.

" Hey." said a voice and the two turned and noticed Skinny was walking toward them.

" You ready to go?" he asked the two.

" I'm staying." Charlotte said quietly. Skinny shared a look with George, who could only nod.

" Ok." Skinny said quietly back. Luz cleared his throat.

" I'll see you up there, Skinny." Luz said walking past the two toward the front where the Nurses' Corps was now arriving. Skinny walked over in front of the girl and looked at her.

" I'll be fine, I just have to finish here, but then I'll be back." the girl said softly with a small smile and a nod. Skinny could only nod. The girl looked distraught, with the 1000 yard stare, and her silent features. 

" I can stay if you want." he said quietly. Charlotte knew that everyone was concerned, but she would rather the boys head back and remain safe, and not have to worry about this.

" It's ok, Skinny." she whispered. 

" I'll see you later, Sunshine." he said, squeezing her shoulder and turning towards the entrance, leaving the small girl to suck up her emotions, throw them to the dirt and get down to business. Charlotte turned and headed straight back into the hut. Anna was there covering up the bodies of the baby and new mother.

" Notre corps d'infirmières est ici, si vous voulez aider, ce serait utile." Charlotte explained to her, glancing back at the dead bodies that hardened her soul.

" Je peux m'en occuper ici, vous sortez et faites ce que vous avez à faire." Anna said with a nod to Charlotte.

" Merci." Charlotte called as she turned and hurried quickly out of the hut and toward the entrance to the camp. She arrived as members of the Nurses' Corps began piling into the camp and taking over for some of the combat medics and translators. One of the jeep drivers came running up to Charlotte, the phone and radio in his hands shaking as he attempted to get out words.

" Ma'am, Captain Speirs, would like to speak to you." he said and she cursed to herself.

" I can't, not now." she answered, looking back as she pulled a crate from the truck.The jeep driver hurried away and Charlotte unloaded more crates of medical supplies. She talked to some of the women from the Nurses' Corps, getting their reads on all the situations as they began similar treatments for the women. Charlotte glanced at her watch again, this time seeing it was 2145, and knew Speirs was probably going to kill her as she went against his orders, but she had to stay here. She helped organize a few of the women, aiding some as she inserted tubes so they could receive some type of water to replenish their system in small bits. Charlotte helped guide small children towards the entrance where they hesitantly stepped through as Nurses greeted them and took vitals and other things. Many of the combat medics left as well, leaving Charlotte as the last one there and she knew the Nurses' and Medical Corps could take it from here. There was nothing more Charlotte could do. Charlotte looked for Anna, trying to spot her in all the chaos to thank her for what she did. She found her, translating for a Nurse who was giving woman vital checks. 

" Anna!" Charlotte called as she neared. Anna stood a small smile on her face as she saw the young medic coming closer.

" Merci beaucoup pour votre aide aujourd'hui, je pense que cela a vraiment aidé à calmer les nerfs des femmes." Charlotte said with a smile. 

" En tant que collègue médecin, j'ai eu le plaisir de pouvoir vous aider, ainsi que tous les autres médecins de combat." Anna said with a smile.

" Je vais revenir un jour pour visiter. Pour montrer à tous ceux qui ont traversé ça, que je ne les oublierai pas et ce qu'ils ont vécu et qu'on se souviendra d'eux. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir, vous me rappelez beaucoup mon meilleur ami à la maison." Charlotte said quietly. Anna smiled.

" J'ai vécu à Paris, certains avec optimisme, lors de votre visite, j'y serai. Il suffit de chercher le magasin Brisebois, je serai là. " Anna said with a genuine smile. Charlotte had to fight the tears as she hugged the woman she was thankful to have met out here. The two pulled apart and Charlotte looked around the camp once more.

" Au revoir Anna." Charlotte said as she turned.

" A bientôt Charlotte!" Anna yelled back. Charlotte smiled as she turned and left the camp. She found her helmet, lying on the ground where she'd left it with her medic satchel. She felt the adrenaline run out, and her mood become sullen as she placed the helmet on her head and satchel on her shoulder. In that moment she realized this was why she was here, why she was fighting. For the people that couldn't fight back. She would be the one to help them, just like she was meant to do. The girl began her slow decent back to the town of Landsberg to face Speirs. She looked at her watch again seeing that it was 2230 and she sighed. It was an hour and a half passed when she was supposed to have been there and she had no excuse except for that fact that she deliberately disobeyed orders. She slowly walked into Landsberg and passed the tiny homes that were lit up with life inside. She passed some soldiers on the streets who were chatting it up with local girls, and she passed some younger couples who seemed to be getting in from a late night. Charlotte walked up the steps to the CP and hesitantly knocked on the door. The door whipped open quickly and she stood staring at Welsh's wide eyes.

" Come in." Welsh said as she walked past him with a 1000 yard stare. Her features were cold and shut off, and she barely seemed awake. Her eyes weren't bright, rather slumped in and away, wanting to have to not focus on anything else besides sleeping it seemed. She walked, with the big helmet over her eyes, into the office where WInters, Nixon, Lipton and Speirs were waiting. 

" Where the hell were you Tarvers? It's 2245. You were supposed to be here 1 hour and 45 minutes ago." Speirs somewhat spat in her direction.

" Sir, I'm sorry. I could not leave." she said softly, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. It was tense, and she could feel it radiating in waves towards her.

" You directly disobeyed orders, Sergeant. I ordered you here at 2100. Why have you shown up at 2245?" Speirs asked urgently again, his eyes aflame.

" I couldn't leave the women, sir. I'm an Easy Company combat medic, and I treat the men, but I treat human beings as well. I couldn't just leave, sir." she answered quietly back. 

" No one had a clue where you were, sunshine." Winters said, who happened to be calmer than Speirs at the moment.

" But I was fine, sir, I was doing my duty." her voice raised a bit, as she tried to get the leaders to understand where she was coming from. 

" Sergeant Tarvers, an order is an order-" she snapped, cutting Speirs off completely.

" Did a baby die in your arms?!" she suddenly yelled. The room grew quiet. " Did you have to hold a baby that died 34 minutes after being born into this world? Blood covering it as it suffocated on its own blood because it couldn't breathe?" Charlotte stared at them from under her helmet.

" I'm sorry, sir, if you gave me direct orders, and that I disobeyed them, you did not have to see the baby and the new mother die as you stood as a medic, as a healer, and couldn't do one thing. You weren't there when they were finally taken from the torture and hell that they'd been through for years only to die in the end and realize that was the only way to escape it." Charlotte stared, lip quivering at them as tears filled her eyes.

" Charlotte-" she cut Speirs off again.

" No," she whispered, " I was there because I was needed, ok, sir? I was there because it was my duty to remain there and be there for them."

" Charlotte-" Speirs started, but she looked at him." Sir, that was child, that shouldn't have had to go through that-"

" Charlotte." Speirs said cutting her off, looking at her with soft eyes, " I care about you Charlotte, ok? You are a soldier in my company, and I can't fathom you hurt, neither can the rest of the men or the rest of the officers. I have no idea what the company would do. Having you hurt, lost, or upset is not on any of our minds. I don't know what I would do." Charlotte looked down, the tear free rolling out of her eye and all the leaders saw the exhaustion the past almost full year of fighting and hardships, and the toll it had taken on the girl. It made the weight she didn't know what there, lift, as Speirs had mentioned how he cared. How through his tough persona and everything else he still cared.

" Go get some rest, Charlotte." Speirs said quietly to the girl, noticing how light headed she looked on her feet. 

" Yes, sir." she barely answered, before turning and leaving quickly at the mention of rest and leaving.

___

**French to English Conversation**

_Ask her if she is in pain._

_Our Nurses Corps is here, if you want to help, it would be helpful._

_I can take care of it here, you go out and do what you have to do._

_Thank you._

_Thank you very much for your help today, I think it really helped calm the nerves of the women._

_As a fellow doctor, I had the pleasure of being able to help you, as well as all the other combat doctors._

_I will come back one day to visit. To show all those who have gone through this that I will not forget them and what they have lived and will be remembered. I hope we can see each other again, you remind me very much of my best friend at home._

_I lived in Paris, with my family, and during your visit, I'll be there. Just search for the store Brisebois, I'll be there._

_Good bye Anna._

_See you later Charlotte!_


	79. beethoven

_" Become the bright light for others, when their world becomes dark."_

_\- unknown_

***

She found her way to her billet. She carefully went up the stares, and slowly pushed open the door. When she stepped inside, tears crawling down her face, she saw Chuck on his bed by the door, Talbert and Shifty on the bed next to him, with Malarkey and Babe on the other side of the room. 

" Charlotte." Chuck said sitting up as the girl pushed open the door more to the room.

" I'm gonna be sick." she whispered, the pit of despair growing in her chest. Chuck shot up from the cot and raced over to the girl, pulling her helmet and satchel from her body and hurriedly leading her to the bathroom. The other men heard as the girl threw up in the toilet. Chuck sat right next to the girl the entire time before she pulled up, and raised her weak hand to flush the toilet. She looked over at Chuck with her wide, tear filled blue eyes, her bottom lip quivering. The first sob escaped her lips as Chuck pulled her into his arms. She curled into herself as she sobbed, heartbreaking cries into Chuck's body, quivering with each cry. The other men had heard her crying and walked to the door to find her sobbing into Chuck's arms. Chuck looked up at the rest of the men and nodded. Babe turned and immediately went to find Gene. Shifty came forward on Grant's other side and reached forward to brush his hand over her hair comfortingly. Tab grabbed his canteen as Malarkey grabbed a wet cloth and soaked it with cold water. She peered up from Chuck's chest and saw the men there. She brought her hand up to try and wipe away the tears the best she could to stop the flow. 

" Here, sunshine." Tab said passing her his canteen. She took if gingerly from him and touched the canteen to her lips and slowly let the liquid pour down her throat.

" Thank you, Tab." she mustered out, the first words since getting back here, handing the canteen back to the man. She sniffled as Malarkey crouched down and placed the cold cloth on her forehead which made her feel relief as he did so. She laid back against Chuck and closed her eyes. Shifty took her hand in his and began tracing gentle patterns in her hands. 

" Thanks, Shifty." she whispered. For someone who could shoot someone straight through the heart, he had the softest hands and the most comforting touch for a person. He was too good for the world.

" I got the Doc." she heard a voice in her haze, as Charlotte opened her eyes and saw Gene slowly making his way into the bathroom with his satchel, helmet long gone. Shifty, Malarkey, Babe, and Tab moved out as Gene crouched next to the girl slowly, and watched as her eyes faintly focused on him. Chuck glanced down at the girl before looking at Gene. 

" Will she be ok?" Chuck asked him and Gene nodded.

" She needs water, and rest." Gene said his voice quiet, accent thick. He didn't want to start telling the 5 men how she probably had seen so much and the fear had worked into her system and her reaction was to throw up. That her nerves were on edge enough. 

" Hey, Charlie." Gene said, resting a hand gently on her cheek as she barely glanced up at him.

" I want her drinking water, and getting to bed as soon as possible. She needs to regain energy, and if she threw up, we can try small crackers first, and then a meal tomorrow morning." Gene explained. The men nodded, and soon Gene left the group of men with the girl. The men helped Charlotte stand and slowly take her over to the spare bed beside Chuck and settle her in. 

" Can I shower?" she asked the men.

" If you want." Tab said, helping the girl stand again as he and Chuck led her to the bathroom again. 

" Here's some fresh OD's." Malarkey said handing her the pair, clean and dry. She barely smiled as she shut the door. Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror. With her mess of hair and sunken in blue dull eyes, she slowly undressed. She felt weak and her skin looked pale and somewhat sickly, even though it was only because of the sight's she'd witnessed. She slowly pulled the dog tags from her neck and the sunshine necklace placing them in a pile as she shoved her dirty ODs with the others. She stepped into the shower and felt the warm water cascade down her entire being, warming her and making her forget about what she'd seen for a few moments. She scrubbed her hair and her body, ridding the camp of its presence. The dirt and the blood washed off her hands, but the memories remained. They always did. She felt sick to her stomach at what she remembered, and so when she turned off the water, she fought the urge to throw up again. She dried her wet hair the best she could, and then pulled on her ODs, and dog tags and sunshine necklace. She stepped back out of the bathroom and walked over to her bed before lying underneath the covers with a sigh. 

" Drink some more water, sunshine, you're dehydrated." Babe said handing her a bottle. She slowly sat up and carefully drank liquid from the bottle.

" Thanks Babe." she whispered and he nodded as she snuggled back under the covers. 

" Get some rest, Charlotte." Malarkey said as he flicked out the light. The men went to bed that night on high alert for any signs of discomfort from their sunshine as she slowly fell asleep, their worry set on high enough alert already. She woke up the next morning, feeling a bit more like herself. They got word that the German citizens of Landsberg were cleaning up all the dead bodies after the prisoners had been relocated.

Easy Company, as well as the rest of 2nd Battalion, were moving out to Thalem. Charlotte had thrown up one more time that morning, but then she finally ate something, like the small crackers that Gene had found, and she was feeling much better. She climbed up onto the truck where most of her friends were and carefully settled in Babe and Shifty. 

" You feeling better, Sunshine?" Babe asked the girl as he comfortably situated his arm around the young medic's shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder.

" Yeah, thanks Babe." she said, and gently closed her eyes on his shoulder. 

" It's no problem at all, Sunshine." he said as Shifty smiled at the young girl from her other side. They traveled for most of the day in their little trucks through Germany and arrived at the town of Thalem. It had been severely bombed from what the young girl could tell. It was May 2nd, the weather rather beautiful in the bombed out town, as she sat with some of her closest friends up in a bombed out portion of a house. The Germans old and young were attempting their best to clean out what was left of their bombed out town. Charlotte sat on the edge her feet dangling down as she looked up as the string group played String Quartet in C Sharp Minor. She sighed.

" Tell you one think about the Krauts." Luz spoke up from next to her where he stood with his leg propped up. " They sure clean up good." The group consisted of Perconte and Liebgott sharing a bench that was broken, with Bull and Webster on the other side of Luz and the young medic. Charlotte could only nod to what seemed like herself. 

" Yeah, " Liebgott answered a bit quietly, " all you need's a little Mozart."

" Beethoven." came a voice of the group of 6 whirled around to see Nixon walked toward them with a solemn face. 

" Sorry, sir?" Liebgott asked him.

" That's not Mozart," Nixon said as the group looked at him. " That's Beethoven." They listened for quite some time and Nixon seemed to daze out for a bit even. The string quartet continued to play the somber melody and Charlotte even swayed a bit to it. 

" Hitler's dead." Nixon spoke suddenly, and every pair of eyes up there turned to look at him, Charlotte almost choking on the air in her throat.

" Holy shit." Liebgott said, looking with wide eyes at the intelligence officer.

" Shot himself in Berlin." Nixon said.

" Is the war over, sir?" Bull asked, and Charlotte's heart skipped a beat. 

" No." Nixon answered, as Charlotte met eye's with Luz. " We have orders to Berchtesgaden. We're gonna move out in one hour."

" Why, the man's not home?" Webster asked. The group let out collective sighs, as they went and gathered all their stuff up. Nixon walked forward and patted Luz's shoulder and the young medic's. She turned and smiled rather softly up at the officer.

" Should've killed himself 3 years ago, saved us a lot of trouble." Webster said as Charlotte stuck her helmet to her head and grabbed her satchel. 

" Yeah, he should've," Nixon answered, " but he didn't." He turned and followed the young girl out of the bombed building, leaving his solemn expression behind him as he did so. Charlotte thought back to Landsberg and the camp they had found. Supposedly other groups of the Allied Forces had discovered numerous POW, concentration and death camps. They'd later figure out it was part of Hitler and the Nazi's attempt to effect the 'Final Solution' to the 'Jewish Question'. Easy Company faced the issue in strides, and Charlotte felt she never came to terms with it. She forever felt guilt that she couldn't get to disappear.


	80. bavaria

_" Give your stress wings and let it fly away."_

_\- Terri Gullietmets_

***

It was early May, after Easy had left Thalem, and were now traveling through Bavaria towards Obersalzburg in Berchtesgaden. Charlotte thought Bavaria was a beautiful place. The Alps were breathtaking, and all the different flowers, and animals, and little villages Easy passed through were just as beautiful. It helped take her mind away from the war that raged around them at the current moment. Charlotte's mind had been changed dramatically after the unsettling news of the past few weeks.

From finding the camp, to the news of Hitler shooting himself, her nerves remained riled up, and her features misty, and offset it seemed to many of the men. No one could get anything out of the girl really, but she'd been through so much in the past year of actively being in war, they weren't at all surprised they weren't able to get anything out of her. Ever since day one of jumping into Normandy for the paratroopers' entrance and the turning point for the war, Charlotte had been put through hell. She often thought about Leroy, and wondering how her family back home was. She worried everyday for them and she consistently thought about Louis who was somewhere in France by now, praying he was ok. The prolonged sickness that had stayed with her for so long through Bastogne up until just about Haguneua had taken a toll on her, and then the sight of the concentration camp, and what she had to go through to ensure that human beings were ok, had altered her views. Knowing now that Hitler was dead set in stone for the young girl, that there was a reprieve for her and the men, and that hopefully, some time soon, victory would be reached and they could all go home. Charlotte remained strong, she knew she had to, though, it was the only thing keeping her going.

Everyone, officer and soldier alike wanted to capture Berchtesgaden. Charlotte sat, her tattered Grey's Anatomy book in her hands as she continued reading from where she'd left off. Everyone walked around, moving from truck to truck, trying to make conversation as they waited for the engineers, who have yet to make an appearance, to blast through the wall of rock rubble that the Krauts had put in their way. The sun warmed Charlotte's skin and she sucked in a deep breath, thankful in a way for the warmth she finally felt. She thought of the bitterness of Bastogne and hoped she'd never have to experience a winter as cold as that ever again. She was next to Skinny in the truck, her book leaned on top of the railing as she occasionally glanced up to watch someone walk by, or here if the news of the engineers were there had arrived. Charlotte noticed Chuck and Christenson making their way towards the pile of rock with grenades and a Bazooka and she wondered how their little plan would be working out for them. She looked up and saw that Speirs was walking past.

" Hi, sir." she called up from her book. Speirs looked up, a small smile running over his lips as he tipped his helmet to the girl and continued walking over to Winters and Nixon. Skinny looked over at the girl with a raised brow and a smirk and she only innocently smiled back. Speirs had a huge weight off his shoulders now, after they'd left Landsberg. He'd become more relaxed, like the normal soldiers, and he seemed calmer in general. Sure, he was tough when needed, but he had talked to Charlotte privately one night about the ordeal at Landsberg and Charlotte had immediately accepted his apology, dubbing that the Captain didn't have to apologize to her about occurrences like that. He had a right to worry. The two ended up talking late into the night after that, about their general stress of what they were doing before just talking about life back home and it calmed Charlotte down a lot. Chuck shot the Bazooka and it barely made a dent in the huge mass of fallen rocks. Charlotte scrunched her nose and sighed to herself.

" How can people even begin to think I'm his twin? I'm not that dumb." she mumbled as she watched Chuck reload his Bazooka. Skinny laughed from next to her and she smirked. 

" I'm pretty stupid sometimes though, it makes sense." she said and Skinny chuckled at the girl. A few birds chirped as they flew away from the loud explosion. Webster and Malarkey were now placing a pile of grenades and running back towards Chuck and Christenson like children, giddy as could be. She let out a laugh. Chuck shot the Bazooka again and the explosion was bigger this time.

" The real question is, how many grenades would it take to blast through that entire rock pile." Charlotte said with a smirk looking at Skinny." I say 1,000." Skinny mused, with a raised brow at the girl, waiting for her response.

" I say, hm, 1,001." she answered back with an equally amused smirk.

" Very funny, Sunshine." Skinny answered and sighed looking out at the large mountains that accompanied the German hillsides. Charlotte had to smile at it's natural beauty and the way the sun hit the mountains. 

" Hey! Load it up, we're assembling down on the autobahn!" a voice called over the group of soldiers.

" Halle - fucking - lujah!" the girl sighed, snapping her book shut and spinning to sit comfortably in her seat. 

" Only took 30 minutes." Skinny sighed as Shifty sat next to Skinny and Liebgott climbed up and over, sitting next to the girl.

" You reckon we're gonna make it to the Eagles' Nest before the French?" she asked as people bordered on." I hope, but 'ey, ain't you French?" Bull asked he sat across from her.

" Yeah." she answered with a nod, and a small smirk.

" You rather they beat us?" a replacement asked nearby.

" Vous pauvre âme. Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre si vous pensez que je veux que quelqu'un d'autre que cette société aille au nid des aigles." she said, and all she got were dumbfounded expressions back, and a wide smirk.

" I take that as a no, greenie." Liebgott answered back to the replacement. She smirked wide. Chuck and Christenson climbed back up into the truck.

" You know, Chucky, I never thought one was so dumb to shoot bullets at rocks." she mused.

" Oh really, Charlotte? I wanna see you down there trying to bandage a rock up because I hit it with my Bazooka." he said to her and she smirked wider. 

" You don't think I won't do it?" she asked, standing and pushing her helmet onto her head and grabbing her medic satchel.

" I was only joking-"

" Oh, honey, I know." she said, jumping down from the truck and walking down the road past the officers to the road pile. She picked up the broken rock and wrapped a bandage around it, and walked back over to truck stepping up inside it again and taking her seat holding out the rock in front of Chuck again.

" It's Rocky." she said with a smile. Chuck raised a brow. 

" What, your child?" Chuck questioned.

" No, dipshit, the Queen of England." she deadpanned and Chuck raised his other brow. 

" Funny, Charlotte." he said and took off his helmet to run a hand through his hair.

" If we were sitting here in this truck, I'd be tempted to pelt this at your head to knock some sense into you, but I'm nicer than that." she said, smiling at the rock. 

" Don't you love how any day she'll pelt a rock at me, but then hug any of the rest of you guys?" Chuck asked the group.

" Yeah, hilarious. I get my daily Charlotte hug once a day." Liebgott chuckled and Charlotte snickered. 

" I'm sorry, but are you two related?" a replacement asked.

" No, thank god." Chuck said. 

" If I was, I would've left a long time ago." Charlotte said, before both her and Chuck broke out laughing.

" What?" the replacement asked. 

" They act like twins, because they're the twins with the brown hair and the blue eyes to die for." Christenson explained to the confused replacement. He nodded his head still confused as the group laughed together. Charles and Charlotte were quite the comedic duo. The streets of Berchtesgaden were oddly silent, eerie almost, a few distant dogs barking as well, papers littering the streets as white flags hung from houses. She and Skinny, seemingly like two peas in a pod, walked side by side through the eerie town. She shared nervous glances with him every once in a while before glancing around again. No one, no natives even, were on the streets, and the wind whistled through open windows and shutters indicating there had been some interruption midday. Charlotte noticed Welsh, Winters and Nixon piling out of their jeep and into what seemed to be the main building, stating Berchtesgaden Hof. Charlotte, ever more curiosity striking her system, blasted past Skinny who kept moving behind the other guys and followed the 3 men into the building. Charlotte's boots clapped against the ground in the silent building as she looked around at the high arched ceiling snd beautiful architecture that accompanied it. The 4 turned the corner and there was a German man, behind a desk sorting through some book in front of him, before he turned and started to run with the book, but Nixon swiftly stopped him. Charlotte continued in awe as she walked forward. Her eyes grew wide in such wonder and she never knew the true beauty of just being in the moment until right now. The carpet was rolled, and she carefully stepped over it as she was giving glances to the Nazi flags hung up on either side. It made her stomach slightly sick, but she pushed that thought away. She followed behind Winters and Welsh as they stared at a grand room of seating arrangements.

" Wow." Welsh mused as Charlotte smiled. The place was beautiful; she hadn't seen something this pretty since before they'd been dropped in Normandy. Suddenly there was a huge slam of silverware and a slam. The 3 turned quickly to see a man in a white suit taking off, knocking a few chairs down in the process to get away as fast as possible from them. Charlotte glanced at the direction he'd disappeared before seeing Welsh whip open the silverware holder and begin placing the contents into his helmet. 

" Kitty would love this." Welsh said as he shouldered his weapon and continued filling his helmet up. " How many brides get a wedding present from Hitler?" He chuckled to himself as Winters walked over with the young girl and the two exchanged a look.

" You want to take half?" Welsh looked between the two and Charlotte shook her head. She didn't need any silverware. But Winters gave Welsh a look before he began picking a few pieces of the silverware out himself.

" I can't carry all this." Welsh said with a chuckle and shake of his head. " And whoever comes in here after us is gonna take whatever isn't nailed down."

" Well," Winters said removing his hat, " wouldn't want that to happen." Charlotte chuckled at the humor before noticing a few more people enter. She saw Speirs walking towards them, helmet removed. 

" Guys, Charlott-"

" Don't even think about it." Welsh snapped, pushing the CO away from the silverware and Winters only smirked at the CO. Charlotte gave a sympathetic smile. Alton More had arrived as well and Charlotte went over and the two began inspecting the table cloths together and the fine silk that was woven into each of them. She looked up and saw Speirs walk over to some of the shiny loot that he'd discovered and she smirked again to herself.

" Major Winters, sir." More said to the Major.

" More."

" Permission to climb the mountain, sir?" More asked, and Charlotte perked up immediately spinning around to face the two. " The Eagle's Nest?"

" What is this?" Welsh asked to himself picking up some weird piece of silverware even she had never seen before. 

" Wait one minute." Winters said to More. More sighed, but she gave him a smile and looked back at Winters.

" Harry, have F Company put a double guard on the hotel. Set up roadblocks on the west side of town. I want Battalion HQ to seal off the north side and prepare for prisoners." Winters explained and Welsh nodded before calling for Chuck. " And Harry, nobody gets hurt, not now." Welsh nodded, but then the large ripping sound came over their ears as everyones eyes traveled to where Speirs was pulling a Nazi banenr down from the wall. He turned and looked at Winters. 

" And Easy?" he asked.

" Easy'll head up the mountain through the Obersalzberg," Winters said, and looked to Charlotte with a smile, " and take the Eagle's Nest." 

____________

**French to English Conversion**

_You poor soul. You have a lot to learn if you think I want someone other than this company to go to the eagles' nest._


	81. the eagles' nest

_" Laughter is the tonic, the relief, the surcease for pain."_

_\- Charlie Chaplin_

***

A large smile broke out on the girl's face, and Winters looked to More who saluted the Major with a smile. Charlotte had been picked by Speirs to join Popeye, More, Malarkey and Chuck up the mountainside with them, above and ahead the rest of Easy. Her joyful laugh rung out over top of the open mountain side as she raced against the Toccoa men. She felt excitement and exhilaration as her feet found the energy to propel herself up the dirt road up to the mountaintop retreat. Her brown locks waved in the wind as she ran with the rest of the boys up the mountain.

" Hi-Ho Silver!" Malarkey yelled as Charlotte laughed out loud, pushing her legs faster behind Malarkey. The boys were whooping and hollering and there was no real order except for the excitement they felt. Charlotte laughed more as she raced against the taller men as she heard Liebgott's and the rest of the Easy Company's cheers from down the mountain as they made the slow decent on the trucks upwards.

" Hoorah!"  
  


" Currahee!"

Charlotte stopped to raise her hands and jump up and down excitedly before Chuck slammed into her side in a tight bear hug as she squealed in delight and screamed joyfully. Malarkey and More then pulled Chuck back with laughs as Popeye appeared and wrestled against More. The convoy down below of Easy Company soldiers cheered back, echoing over the mountain to the small group racing up. Charlotte cheered again and pushed Chuck light-heartedly before he picked the girl up and swung her over his shoulder as she screamed again. He placed her down as she laughed with a wide smile, and she gave him another light shove.

" Come on, Chucky!" she squealed excitedly, as she grabbed his hand and raced forward, pulling him along. She thought of Currahee and that seemingly daunting mountain that she'd raced up so long ago and now here she running up the mountain with a smile on her face, laughs filling everyone's ears.   
  


" Curra-friggin-hee!" she yelled, pushing a fist into the air as she raced forward the guys on her tail. The group grew breathless from their excitement, eventually stopping to catch their breath and walk through the trees and enjoy the views that the mountain provided for them. Speirs caught up with the group and took the lead. Charlotte stopped a few times to pick some flowers from the country side of the road, racing a few times to catch up with the men, but they only gave her gentle smiles. She'd come so far and her brothers in arms felt proud that she had served all the way with them. She began happily looping the flowers together, skipping and whistling at the same time, some silly tune from when she was younger, as she did so. She skipped, whistling as she walked back Chuck and placed a flower behind his ear, before skipping a bit more and placing one behind Speirs' ear, and then doing so to Popeye, Malarkey and More. 

Charlotte then stopped as she rounded the corner and noticed a bunny on the side of the road. She squealed to herself, and slowly crept over to the bunny, before bending down to gently pet it's head. It didn't run, like she thought it would. She carefully looped her arms under it's stomach and picked the small animal up before petting it in her arms. The bunny nestled in and she cooed quietly to it. It reminded her of the family dog Oliver back home and she was saddened slightly, but shoved it off to the side. She spun around and watched as the men approached with surprised expressions as she held the tiny animal in her hands, a wide lopsided grin on her face. Speirs smiled at the young girl, even walking over in front of her and gently petting the bunny's nose. The girl giggled at it's rather adorable reaction, before looking up at Speirs. Speirs smiled. Charlotte carried the bunny into the Eagle's Nest as the group stood before the large door that led into it's main living area. Malarkey and Chuck slowly let the doors open in front of them as they did so More held his weapon up as Charlotte peered forward, the bunny in her arms still. Speirs pulled his side arm out as he stepped forward and peered around. Charlotte got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach but shoved it off as she cautiously followed Speirs into the room. She trusted him enough that he would not lead them into danger. 

The group stepped down into the beautiful area and Charlotte gasped slightly. Speirs pointed in the direction of the staircase as More stepped forward and headed upwards. Charlotte walked forward, with the bunny and peered at the lavish fireplace and through the windows out at the mountain ranges that could be viewed from 8000 feet up. Speirs watched as the girl moved around the room, the bunny is her arms, as she softly would kiss it's head, mutter something to it and then get distracted by something else. Her hair was longer than it had been, and it was free and flowing down her back at the moment and Speirs found the young medic absolutely beautiful. She caught him looking and smiled widely at him before walking past him to gaze out another window. He smirked to himself before turning and noticing a body, blood and gun nearby, lying on the ground dead. Speirs walked over to it quickly, and picked up the Luger by the Krauts side. Charlotte denied the drink More had offered her as Malarkey readied to open another. She smiled as the cork went off and Speirs jumped, letting out a sigh as Malarkey came up with the open bottle, glancing down at the dead Kraut.

" Here's to him!" Malarkey said and raised the bottle, before chugging it. Charlotte could only let out a small laugh as both men turned to her. Speirs only sighed, and then suppressed a small smile as he walked over to the girl with the Luger in his hand.

" Let me guess? You named the bunny." he said, glancing at the small sleepy creature in the girl's arms.

" Yeah." she managed to giggle as she pet it's nose, and the bunny crinkled it back. " I was thinking Oliver."

" Why's that?" Speirs asked as he got comfortable in a chair, kicking up his feet.

" It's my dog's name back home, I miss him a lot." she said as she continued to pet the bunny's nose. Speirs smiled. The girl was still so youthful even in how she acted, but sometimes she was so mature in situations and it amazed him.

" I might explore a bit, see if I find something." she said her voice full of wonder as she gazed around.

" Be careful, for me?" Speirs asked, cocking his head.

" Always, sir." she said, smiling wide. She turned, with Oliver in her arms and climbed the staircase near the back of the complex, slowly heading up step by step. She came to a long hallway with 4 different oak double doors. She eagerly walked forward and pushed open one of the doors to find that inside was a huge room, with soft fluffy carpets, big grand windows, and a huge closest. Charlotte walked forward in awe and carefully placed the bunny in her arms, down onto the even more comfortable bed. Her mouth hung open in awe as she smiled at everything she could see. She walked towards the closest and opened all the drawers and hangers to find the most beautiful dresses and jewelry and pieces of clothing. She saw pictures in the room, of a young woman and figured these were her clothes. Charlotte pulled a beautiful baby blue colored dress from the closest and turned to look in the mirror and admire it. She twirled in it a bit as she held the dress up against her ODs. She turned to Oliver who sat in the same spot on the bed sniffing little places randomly, his big eyes darting around the room.

" Oliver, isn't this the most beautiful dress you've ever seen?" she sighed, as she danced around the room with it in her arms, a large smile on her lips. She stooped down in front of the bunny and looked at it.

" Would you like this dance?" she asked in a deep, gruff voice.

" Why, of course!" she answered back and started dancing again around the room in her own mind as she didn't realize she was being watched. The door slowly creaked open and she turned to see it was Malarkey.

" Thought I heard your voice in here. Nice place, ain't it?" he asked, glancing around the room the girl had previously been twirling around in.

" It's really beautiful." she said and glanced around it again, soaking as much of the building as she could up.  
  


" Who's the little guy?" Malarkey asked, as he walked over to the bunny with a smile, noticing it was the one she'd picked up earlier.

" That's Oliver." she said with a smile and Malarkey grinned back. He was happier these days and Charlotte was glad. It had made her upset when she'd seen him staring off in the distance or not really zoning into what others were saying, so she was glad that the brightness in his eyes was back. 

" Do you like it?' the girl asked, holding up the dress in front of Malarkey for him to see.

" It's a beauty, Sarge, love the color as well. You'd look nice in it." he mentioned at the end. Charlotte could only giggle to herself.

" It's not that bad of a color on you either, Don." the girl answered, holding up the color next to his face with a smile. 

" You should take it," Malarkey said, nodding to the dress.

" Are you sure?" she asked. Malarkey nodded. 

" Maybe your little sister would like it." he said, peering at the other pieces of clothing.

" Maybe." Charlotte whispered to herself as her eyes lit up. Malarkey turned to leave, but then whipped back around.

" Hey, you want something to drink?" he asked her.

" If they have water, that'll be fine." she answered, as she stuck her head in the closest again. She managed to pull out a few other dresses, but she didn't like them that much. She decided to head out and explore more, or maybe just sit down and relax a bit. She picked up Oliver in her arms as well as the dress and walked out of the room and back down the hall towards the grand room where she noticed a few more familiar faces had appeared. She saw Talbert, Liebgott, Shifty, and Skinny all getting their own digs on the place as a few others sipped on wine or beer. As she made way into the room, the eyes turned to her.  
  


" Sunshine!" a few calls rounded around the room as she stepped forward the bunny still close in her arms.

" What's that?" Liebgott asked, and she wasn't sure whether he was pointing to the dress or bunny.

" This?" she asked holding the bunny. He nodded with wide eyes as he came over.

" It's Oliver, the bunny. I found him on the side of the road." she said, and then tickled the bunny's nose. " Something seems to be wrong with him. LIke his hind legs or something. He hasn't moved." Liebgott gently pet the bunny's furry nose, and a smirk appeared on his face.

" You gonna have Doc check it out with you?" Liebgott asked, as he continued to pet the bunny.

" Hopefully, so maybe we can free him back into the wild." she said smiling. Malarkey came over with the water, and a quick little pat on the bunny's nose before going and searching more of the building. She sipped the cool liquid, before offering the cup to Liebgott who gratefully drank a small portion of it and she drank the rest. 

" Do you know where Speirs is?" she asked him.

" Probably out on the deck. He said something about taking in the views, I don't know what type of bullshit he meant by that, but he's got some guys out there looking around for hidden bombs or something." Liebgott said and Charlotte laughed before turning and heading towards the door. She stepped out into the sunshine that hit her before turning and seeing the Captain leaning against the railing, side arm put away, looking out at the scenery. Charlotte let herself stand there for a moment, just looking at him. And his brown hair, and his unclenched jaw, and his softened eyes. 

" I've never seen you this relaxed, sir." she said softly, and Speirs turned at the sound of her voice. Speirs smiled, and watched as the girl slowly walked over to him, getting distracted by the view the mountain top provided. Her blue eyes widened, like she were a child in a candy store, and her brown hair fell in lose ringlets down her back, a few extra strands framing her face. She came closer to Speirs her eyes still amazed at the sight in front of them.

" It's so beautiful." she said, as Speirs watched her, stand next to him, holding the bunny close. 

" Yeah." he said softly. He looked back out. Charlotte looked back up at Speirs and quirked a smile, making him turn to look at her.

" You think this war's going to be over soon, sir?" she asked him softly, as his eyes watched hers. 

" I hope so." he said, his face closer to hers now. " I'm tired of traveling across this goddamn Earth everyday and nothing happening except abandoned towns." Charlotte giggled softly, making Speirs smile at the sound of the giggle. Charlotte just now noticed how close their faces were together.

" It's been hard, can't deny that." she said with a sigh. Speirs quirked a smile, at the way her nose scrunched up a bit, as her eyes watched his own softly. 

" Stuff like this is never easy," Speirs said, " but we've found a way, you've found one, too." Charlotte smiled.

" My parents came from France, with my brothers and I, and they needed to find a way to survive, especially when the Depression started in America. That's what has really helped me through tough times, because I think back to how strong they were, and how strong I can be." she said. " It's just the way I was brought up, I had to be brought up that way or my family wouldn't have made it."   
  


" Your parents brought you up right." he said with a smile her way. " I was born in England, and then I came over to America. I was 4 years old, and I arrived on Christmas Day. We didn't celebrate Christmas that year, and life wasn't really the same after that."

" Christmas will never be like Christmas again after what happened last year." she said. " Your parents brought you up right, sir, I mean look where you are right now, they clearly did something right." Speirs smiled at the girl, and noticed the smile growing on her face.   
  
  


" Christmas now makes me think of what happened back in Bastogne, when I never felt more sick and alone and exhausted. I never want to feel that again in my life." she said softly. Speirs bit the inside of his cheek.

" I wouldn't want you to feel that way either, Charlotte." he said, looking at the girl with soft eyes. 

" Sir-"

" Hey! That you, Sunshine? Chuck found something you might like!" Liebgott's voice came over the two. Charlotte turned looking at Lieb standing there, oblivious, coming over at a quick pace a smile on his face. " It's the coolest thing." Charlotte looked back at Speirs, her cheeks slightly pink.

" Bye, sir." she said, and smiled cheekily, before turning and following Lieb, who began excitedly explaining what Chuck had found. Speirs watched the girl leave, and cursed at himself. He held back, and he really wish he hadn't. Charlotte barely heard a word Liebgott was saying next to her as she thought back to what had happened with Speirs. 

Was he about to kiss her? 

Her cheeks flamed quickly at the stupid thought. 

He would never. 


	82. saving the bunny

_" The best things happen unexpectedly."_

_\- unknown_

***

After seeing what Chuck had to show, which was a dart board, the men had played with shooting at a picture of Hitler himself, she planned to go back down the mountain in search of Gene so they could fix Oliver up. Charlotte found a few of the trucks pulled up outside but no Gene. She figured he was still in town, working to get the aid station set up before nightfall. She looked around for someone to possibly drive her down to the town again. She found no available jeeps, so she opted for walking. The breeze was lovely, with the sun shining brightly as she carefully went down the mountain. Her feet crunched against the ground lightly and soon she got a hop in her step and began skipping with the bunny still tucked up in her arms. She walked all the way into town and found the banner for the aid station, the wind waving it in the wind as a breeze went through the place. Charlotte slid inside and carefully put the dress where Gene had placed her helmet and medical satchel before searching for her Cajun friend. The aid station was in positively one of the most beautiful locations she'd ever seen. The entrance was a big opening lobby type area with a staircase leading upwards to rooms, but once you walked through the center behind the staircase, it led to a big window filled room with 3 chandeliers hanging from the top. The room looked like a dining area, but now tables and chairs were turned into beds and places for medicinal purposes. She found Gene, helmet off, as well as the medic satchel, sorting through bandages near an open window, that let in the fresh smell of what felt close to summer and a cool breeze, with a beautiful view of the river below. 

" Hey Gene." she called as she neared him. He looked up at the mention of his name and gave a small smile as the girl approached him. He noticed the small creature bundled in her arms. Charlotte had a wide smile on her face, youthful again, and beautiful, with the brightness in her eyes as well.

" What's up?" he asked, as he placed the last of the bandages away. " Who's this?"

" This is Oliver." she said and smiled at the little bunny rubbing it's nose.

" I think it's hind legs are injured, I found him one the side of the road on the way up to the Eagles' Nest." she explained. 

" Here, let's put him here." Gene said, as Charlotte finally pulled the bunny from her arms and onto the table gently. Her and Gene crouched on the side of the table side by side, eye level with the furry creature as it sat there twitching it's nose. The back legs were limp it seemed, that back of its spine seemingly crushed down a bit. It didn't even try to move. Gene bit his lip.

" Probably paralyzed in the back legs, seems something happened to them, or his spine got crushed." Gene said as he reached forward with two fingers and felt around the crushed end of the spine. Charlotte sighed in defeat.

" We can't even operate on him." she said sadly. Gene looked at the girl, saddened by the poor bunny.

" We can try inserting bolts into it's back leg to heal the broken bones and see if it helps hold the spine together too." Gene said, trying to look for any sign of hope. Charlotte nodded solemnly. 

" Will he die?" she asked, reaching forward and petting the bunny's ears softly. Gene looked over at the girl with a sorrowful sigh. He placed a hand gentle on her back and rubbed it in small circles before looking back at the bunny." If done correctly and healed properly he'll survive." Gene said nodding to her. She nodded back and sighed again.

" What should we do?" she asked.

" We'll probably have to make injections where the spinal cord is, with the metal rods to hold it in place and then wrap him up, feed him, rest him, give him whatever meds we think we can give him and see if he heals up any." Gene explained, petting the bunny gently. " I can make the injection if you don't want to watch. You can gather some carrots or lettuce for him if you'd like." The girl perked up with a wide smile in his direction.

" I can gladly do that." she said, getting to her feet. She looked down at the bunny with a soft smile before leaning down and kissing the little creatures nose gentle as it twitched its nose again. 

" Be good for Gene, alright?" she said to the bunny rubbing its head. She stood up and looked to Gene.

" I'll be back." she said and gave one last glance at the bunny before turning and heading out of the aid station. Gene watched her go and then turned back to the little bunny. He knelt down and pet the creature as it continued to twitch its nose and he smiled fondly at it. The girl had a big heart he knew that, and she shared her love with everyone. He thought it was now time to spread some of his own love and give back to the girl. He was going to save the bunny. Charlotte headed out of the aid station, placing her helmet firmly on her head and shouldering the medic satchel, before making way to where the trucks were beginning to unload some of the food just to cook for tonight. She walked through the streets where soldiers milled about and she looked up to the Eagle's Nest briefly wondering if her friends were still up there possibly getting drunk off of whatever they were drinking. She chuckled to herself as she made way towards the trucks again. 

" Hey! Sunshine! Charlotte!" she heard a voice calling and she turned to see Vest with a stack of mail in his hands.

" Hey Vest." she greeted with a small smile, as he fished out a letter from the pile. She sent her last one over a month ago so she was glad to see the quick correspondence. 

" Just got this in for you." he said as she read over the front of the letter and her heart missed a beat.

" Thanks." she mumbled. 

" Oh wait, here's another. And wait one more sorry, you got some fans." he said with a chuckle as she got the two other letters and thanked him with a smile. She forgot about the carrot, searching for a place to sit down and read the letters. She found a tiny dock nearby, so she sat, letting her feet dangle over the water's edge as a gentle breeze blew in and she heard the birds singing to her. She carefully opened the first letter and smiled at the heading slightly. It was from Joe and Bill.

_Sunshine,_ _  
_

_We miss you like crazy. The nurses are great, but they're not you. We miss your smile, your laugh, your attitude, when you scrunch up your nose when you laugh. We miss you. But, there's not a day that goes by where we don't see your picture somewhere. They have magazines all about you, and pictures with interviews from Sink and McAuliffe, Winters, Nixon, and Speirs. They say the nicest things, too. We heard you're a Sergeant too! And that you got a Purple Heart from Holland, as well as that Combat Medic Badge. You deserve it, after everything you've done. We're being flown back to the states soon, but when this damn war is finally over, you'll be getting a visit from both of us. We heard about your brother as well Charlotte, and we are sorry. We know how much of a close knit family you were and how much you love your siblings, so our hearts break for you. We hope all the guys are well and especially you, since you were extremely sick the last time we saw you. Stay healthy for us kiddo. And we hope the next time we speak will be in person. We love you, kid._

_Love,_ _  
_

_Joe Toye and Bill Guarnere_

Charlotte wasn't sure how big her smile was, but she couldn't wipe it from her face. She squealed to herself even to try and get some of the energy out, but she was just too excited to have heard from them finally. Charlotte noticed the two other letters seemed to be from her grandparents, and the other from one of the guys she went to high school with. She read her grandparents with wide smiles, they were happy for her, but were extremely upset about Leroy. They didn't go into much detail, but they mentioned how they were upset how he had died overseas while loving a young lady that they had to bring to the house one time and he had no life to live. Then she opened the letter from the boy back home, which written across the time, came from the Pacific, some unknown location. She wondered how the boy had gotten where she was, but if what Bill and Joe said was true, then her face was everywhere. _  
_

_Dear Charlotte Tarvers,_

_It's been a while, since High School hasn't it? I'm sorry I never wrote you after I left for the war. I've seen the articles on you, and seeing your bright smiling face in the midst of this hell has helped me a lot. The war's gotten brutal out here in the Pacific. And, it made me write this letter actually. The thought of not seeing you again, or being able to even talk to you, passes my mind day and night. So, I'm saying it. I love you, Charlotte Tarvers. Every picture, every article, everything. I love you. If I survive, I will see you after this war to prove myself. To prove why I love you, and why I deserve you. My friends were always saying stuff about you, and how'd you come to school in your french braids, and how'd you hang out in the science lab and not the cafeteria. But I found it hot actually. You don't know how happy I'd be to see you after the war. Remember the time you outsmarted Mrs. Davis' in biology because you knew she had incorrectly drawn something? I remember that, clear as day, and I thought it was freaking amazing, and that's when I realized I fancied you. And now I love you and will prove it. Once I survive this war, I will see you again. I love you so much._ _  
_

_L_ _ove,_

_John Henderson_

Charlotte stared at the letter wide eyed. John Henderson. The boy that never wrote her in all her training time and war time, who promised all the same. And now sitting by this lake, she didn't know what to feel. So she figured Gene was still with Oliver, and she told herself to calm down and relax. So, she closed the letter, placed it with the others in a neat pile and carefully undid her shoes, then pulling off her socks, before pulling down her pants, and then her OD top and undershirt. The girl then rightfully pulled her raybands from her front pocket placed them over her eyes and laid back on the deck, sunning herself, finally alone in the peace and quiet. She was rather exposed, but she didn't give one single shit at the moment. She didn't know what to feel about the letter, she didn't know really how to react to it. The sun was so warm against her skin in this moment in time and she felt she deserved some time alone to sunbath, even if it was in just underwear and a bra. She was freaking pale though. The girl let herself relax for about an hour, and then finally after she thought she wouldn't get burnt by the blazing sun, she pulled her clothes back on and tied up her boots before grabbing the letters and heading back up to find Gene and Oliver. She passed a few friends along the road, stopping to chat a few times or have a good laugh like she always did. Charlotte managed however, as night was slowly falling to slip into the aid station again, with a stolen carrot to see how he was doing with Oliver. She got in and walked to the window room, now dark outside and illuminated by some light and candles to see Gene holding the bunny in his arms, a large cast wrapped around it's hind legs as its eyes were shut, nestled into Gene's arm. She found it absolutely adorable. She slowly walked in and noticed how Gene looked up at her with a small smile on his face, which was rather rare. The bunny, seemingly having smelled the carrot, slowly sat up at the smell and moved a bit towards the scent.

" You want the carrot?" she asked in a childish voice to the bunny as she fully stood in front of Gene now, gently feeding the bunny the carrot in her hands. She looked up at Gene from the bunny and smiled.

" Thank you." she whispered. Gene smiled wider. Gene turned and gently placed the bunny down onto a fluffy towel, as it continued to nibble on the character the young medic had brought. Charlotte gently rubbed in between the bunny's ears as its nose twitched and continued eating. She turned to Gene and then wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

" Merci Gene." she whispered softly in his ear. Not being the most affectionate person, but still loving all the same, wrapped his arms around the girl and held her tight against him as she stood on her tippy toes.

" You're welcome." he whispered back in the dimly lit room. She pulled back and smiled again at him and then the bunny.

" How should we care for him? I'm thinking cast on for 6-8 weeks, minimal movement, feeding and resting him." she said, petting it's little head again. 

" Whatever you say, Doc." Gene said, crossing his arms and staring at the small creature.

" You can probably take him to your billet tomorrow, but he should probably stay here tonight, remember minimal movement." Gene said looking at the girl. 

" I'll stay with Oliver." she said.

" You sure?" Gene asked. The girl seemed exhausted and he rather wanted her in an actual bed.

" Yeah." she said. She noticed the cot to the left of the table. " I'll sleep there."

" Ok, Charlie." he said, and began cleaning up his medical equipment that he had. 

" You need anything else?" he asked her. She shook her head as she pulled off her boots and lied back on the cot with the fluffy pillow.

" You'll be alright in here alone?" he asked, and she knew it was just the worry of the last time he had left her alone over taking him, but she knew she'd be fine. She nodded.

" If it'll make you sleep at night, you can stay if you want." she said a small smile on her face. Gene sighed, in what seemed to be relief and settled in the cot next to her. The two stared at the ceiling and enjoyed each other's company.

" I just didn't want to leave you alone like last time." Gene said to her. 

" Thanks Gene. I know it means a lot to you." she said, a small smile on her face. " 'Night."

" Goodnight." Gene answered, as he watched the girl snuggle under the light blanket into her pillow, hair fanned out behind her as she did so. She turned on her side to face the tiny bunny which was slowly falling asleep under the blanket it had as well. Gene smiled to himself, as light snores slowly emerged from the girl. 


	83. the letter

_" The grass is green where you water it."_

_\- unknown_

***

She felt light sunlight on her face and a small smile crossed her lips. She opened her eyes ever so slightly as she stretched in the bed, while yawning as well. The light was slowly coming into the window room. The girl slowly sat up and looked over to see Gene curled on his side facing the girl fast asleep, the side of his chest rising and falling evenly, a small snore slowly coming from his mouth every so often. He looked so innocent and young in his sleep, but she figured she looked the exact same. She looked over to see Oliver, cuddled under his own blanket fast asleep as well. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, a rather loud creak coming from the springs in it and the shuffling behind her signaled she'd awoken Gene. She turned, with a grimace and saw Gene shifting around a bit before turning to the other side and getting comfortable before passing out completely again. Charlotte sighed and slowly pulled her boots over her feet, tying them up tightly. She pulled the blanket with the furry bundle inside into her arms, before running a hand through her mused up hair and smoothing the locks down a bit to look more presentable. She quickly shut the aid station door behind her as she entered the outside world. The morning air was cool, but the sun warmed her skin. She walked towards the designated mess hall, she jumped up the few steps before pushing open the door and heading towards the small line of soldiers. She grabbed the tray with one hand and pushed through the line, as she got what seemed like hash browns and brisket. She thanked the cook and then stopped and shed another smile.

" Do you have a carrot?" she asked. The cook noticed the bunny in her arms, and didn't question as he brought out a spare carrot. She smiled in thanks before turning and sitting down at a table alone by a window. She placed the bunny in the blanket on the table and placed the carrot in front of it as she ate her own fill and stared out the window at the outside world. Many mornings went like that. Just Charlotte and Oliver, eating in peace. It was wonderful. One day she had thrown on her raybands and cuddled up the bunny in a blanket and began walking around the town when she noticed Talbert, with More, Liebgott, Malarkey, Alley, and Popeye all talking, and she happily walked over with a smile on her face. She had been waiting to seek out Talbert for a while and to hopefully embarrass him.

" Tab!" she called as she approached, making him turn around along with the rest of the guys. 

" 'Ey, Sunshine!" he called, as she approached and looped an arm over her shoulder, squeezing her in for a hug. She smiled as he pulled back, keeping his arm over her shoulders.

" What's up?" he asked, as the rest of the guys watched on in curiosity. 

" Nothing, I've just been thinking about Oliver," she said and glanced up at Tab, and he nodded, " and he's really cute and all, and fluffy," she said again," but he looks like you." The entire group of boys around them broke out laughing, almost hysterically, as Tab continued to stare down at the cheeky girl, eyes wide, cheeks growing red.

" Really?" he asked, kinda caught off guard. 

" Yeah." she answered with a giggle.

" Hey, Bunny, you two do kinda have the same nose!" Alley called out to Tab through laughing. 

" What?" Tab asked, confused.

" I said, hey, Bunny." Alley laughed out again. 

" Bunny?" Tab asked turning to the girl.

" Bye, Bunny." she said softly, reaching up to kiss his cheek softly, before turning and skipping away, leaving Tab red faced and the boys howling. 

" Wait does this mean you think I'm cute then?!" he called after her, leaving her smiling wide and laughing in pure joy. It must've been the 6th of May when Charlotte was sitting in Speirs' office. She'd seen Speirs after their little moment, and the two had seemingly both forgotten about it and left it up in the Eagles Nest, and the two seemed ok with that. Oliver was with Gene in the aid station, keeping him company as he needed to man the station at the moment. Speirs was working on the butt load of paper work that CO of Easy Company came equipped with as she sat reading over the letter from John, still utterly confused by the ordeal. She bit her lip in thought as she sat criss cross apple sauce on a desk nearby facing Speirs as he worked tirelessly on his paperwork. He was glad to have the girl there even though Gene always opted to do the paper work and she wrote letters, but the company he needed was always there. He noticed the young girl's face scrunched in confusion as she stared at the letter, so he spoke up, capping his pen.

" What's wrong?" he asked her. Her cheeks flamed and she was hesitant to speak.

" Just a letter from some guy-"

" Some guy?" Speirs asked, raising a brow " Who's this 'some guy'?" Charlotte's cheeks flamed further.

" From high school. I used to like him, he liked me, then over seas he saw my article, remembered me, started liking me again and now we're here. And he loves me. And wants to see me again." the words were jumbled and rather one big mess, and Speirs raised a brow. 

" All that in one letter?" he asked, a hint of jealousy behind it. She nodded, cheeks red.

" Well, I'm sure the boys won't be too pleased about it with how protective they are of you." he said a bit aggressively, his eyes darting to look at the letter. He would knock the guy out if there was something on there that upset Charlotte. Charlotte quirked a tiny smile.

" I don't even like him back, more or less love him." she whispered, sighing.

" Love him?" Speirs asked stepping forward with a raised brow, his eyes narrowing.

" I don't love him, god no." She scoffed her face slightly red in embarrassment. " But it's been so long, you know, since I had last seen him." She was conflicted. Would she rather meet someone new and start her life again after this war, or date someone she'd like and had rekindled feelings for, and would love to see again? She didn't know. But the letter, she thought in her opinion, was weird. He sounded conflicted too and the way the information suddenly came out was sorta quick too. She'd have to think on it. She wasn't sure if she should bother with a letter back. Speirs watched the conflicted young girl and thought of a few men in the company who'd have a field day tearing up the letter. He smirked. He'd have a field day too. He'd shred the letter until it remained mere bits of dust.

" This is war, Charlotte." Speirs said leaning against his desk arms crossed looking at the girl.

" I know." She whispered. She sounded guilty. " But it's just, he brings memories of before back to me. I hated what happened to me before I enlisted and what happened before involves him, and I don't think I want to go back to that."

" You don't need to, Charlotte." Speirs said to her softly. She nodded. She knew he was right. 

" Sometimes I just wish, I can go back home after this, and act like it didn't even happen, and I can be happy." she said, " I'm just tired of carrying around that weight."

" I can promise you one thing, you won't have to go through it alone. You have MJ, and your family, and you got all the men too." Speirs said to her. " You got me, too." 

" Thank you, sir." she said. Speirs smiled at her.

" No one's around, Charlotte, you don't have to call me, sir." he said with a smile. She nodded. 

" I still think about it." she said quietly.

" About what?" Speirs asked. 

" What Cobb said." she said, and bit the inside of her cheek. " It's a sin that women can't have children." She grew quiet. Speirs had expected her to continue speaking, but the gap between her finishing grew.

" I mean I can't do anything fucking right anymore can I?" she whispered to herself, crumpling up the letter and tossing it to the ground. 

" Hey." Speirs said firmly, taking a few steps towards the girl until he was standing in front of her.

" You've done everything you possibly could right by this point, ok?" Speirs said, " You're only a human being, hell no one's perfect, sunshine." She remained quiet, but nodded. She'd never received a proclamation of love in letter form before and this pulled a bit more than she thought because it was a proclamation of love of someone she had liked previously. But she lost feelings once she entered the war by this point. John's letter made her feel terrible that she was the only thing, some girl who shouldn't even have been in the Airborne through what they were going through and said they loved her because of it. She found it rather confusing and odd. She sighed looking at Speirs. 

" Wanna get some dinner?" He asked her. She glanced at the crumpled up letters and shoved them into her pocket.

" Yeah." She answered. Speirs held his hand out and she grasped it as she jumped down from her perch. Speirs looped his arm over the girl's shoulder as they headed to dinner, night falling over the small town. They walked in silence, but Speirs knew the girl's mind was a scrambled mess so it was best he just walked by her side and kept her company. They entered the room of rowdy boys who were more teenagers now than cold blooded fighters, but it would do. Speirs left the girl to sit with Winters and Nixon so she headed to the line by herself. She got her food before turning and walking over to slid into a seat next to Liebgott. 

" Hey, sunshine." he said. She smiled, just as George slid into the seat in front of her.

" Hey, sunshine, you ok?" George asked her, noticing she seemed quieter. 

" I got a letter from this guy." she said, pulling it out, and leaving it by her plate. George raised a brow her direction.

" What guy?" Liebgott asked leaning into the conversation.

" Someone from high school. Just sent me a letter." She mumbled crossing her arms tighter over her chest. Liebgott raised a brow in her direction.

" Is he bothering you?" Liebgott's voice, growing in concern.

" No, I mean, no, the letter he sent was just weird, and sudden. I really didn't think of him much to be honest, so the letter was a bit surprising." she said softly, with a disheartened smile. Liebgott looked at her, still clearly concerned. Chuck leaned over now, hearing the conversation floating around.

" Who is this?" he asked, leaning over George a bit.

" Just some guy, from back home, who's in the Pacific. It's no big deal." she said softly.

" Oh come on, Sunshine, clearly it's something, you're not eating." Chuck said back with a small smile, and he was right. She wasn't eating. 

" He was one of the first ones that knew about what happened to me before I enlisted. When I was assaulted." she said quietly. The table grew a little quieter, but the chatter kept up around them.

" He, uh, he found out from one of his asshole friends, and then he tried to talk to me about. He tried to take me places, as someone more than a friend I feel, and I just wasn't ready. What had happened had been too fresh in my mind." she explained. Liebgott reached over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder with a small nod and smile. She smiled lightly back, looking over at George. His eyes bore into her and all she could see what complete utter sadness and guilt. Chuck cracked a sad, pitiful smile at the girl, and she could only sigh. She listened in on the conversations her friends had, but didn't bother really to have complete conversations. She ate her food slowly, and drank sips of water, before thinking it was time to head out. She left the table with a quick goodbye making way towards the aid station again. The thought of John made the guilt grow in her stomach and the fear, she didn't want to see him again with the overflow of memories. She walked back into the aid station and found inside Gene with Oliver in his arms. She waved as she entered and Gene smiled. He handed off the little bunny to the girl and she gladly coddled it. She took the steps carefully with Oliver in her arms as she did so, and slowly pushed open the door. She entered the rather quiet billet and discovered most of the men were reading, writing letters, talking quietly in small groups, smoking with a few bits of chuckles floating up as well. She raised a brow to herself as she settled onto her bed in between Shifty and Chuck. Chuck was gazing rather boredly at a book in his hands and Shifty seemed to be working a smoke and composing a letter. So, she wonderfully sat down on the comfortable bed, sat up against the bed board, legs criss cross apple sauce, and held the bunny in her arms, as it ate the extra carrot. 

" What's that?" Shifty asked and she looked up at him with wide eyes. She smiled. Mostly everyone knew about the girl's bunny, but this was the first time she'd brought the bunny to the billet, and she realized half had only heard and never seen.

" It's Oliver, the bunny." she said with a wide smile. Shifty quickly finished his smoke, and placed the letter somewhere else before standing and sitting on the edge of the bed, with a wide smile on his face as he stared at the bunny. 

" Wanna pet him?" she asked, holding the bunny in the blanket out to Shifty. Shifty smiled gently at the girl, pulling up his socked feet criss cross apple sauce in front of the girl, as she placed the bundle in his arms. He began to gently pet the bunny.

" What's wrong with his legs? Is he injured?" Shifty asked the girl. And she nodded sadly. Shifty understood as a hunter, back leg issues usually could result in death if not healed properly.

" When I found him, I didn't know he was injured until I realized he didn't move." she explained, reaching forward to scratch behind the bunny's ears.

" Do you have pets at home?" Shifty asked. The girl had always been nice to him, and even in her darkest days she was like a light in Easy's life. 

" We have a farm actually!" she said smiling wide.

" Really? We lived on one for a bit, that's how Dad taught me to hunt. You have horses?" Shifty asked.

" 10, actually." she said smiling, " but my horse's name is MIckey."

" Big family I'm assuming?" he asked with his soft spoken voice.

" Yeah." she said and her face fell a bit, thinking of her brother. Shifty stared at her with big eyes.

" Sorry, sunshine, I didn't mean for it to, uh, upset you." he said, making Grant look up from his book.

" It's fine, don't worry about it." she said. Shifty instantly felt bad, he didn't mean to upset her. 

" I have a younger sister, Lucie and younger brother, Felix, and and older brother Louis. And my parents. Leroy..." she trailed off sucking up a breath. " was my oldest brother, and he had a lot going for him." she had to stop from choking up. She had yet to openly talk about her family and brother who was now dead in her family. Shifty shuffled over to sit next to the girl. He passed the bunny to her arms and then wrapped an arm over her shoulder. Charlotte laid her head on the man's shoulder, and gently pet the bunny for comfort.

" Any other animals?" he whispered softly above her trying to distract from her brother.

" A dog." she whispered. " Named Oliver."

" Like the bunny?" Shifty asked. She giggled.

" Like the bunny." She said smiling. Chuck came over finally noticing the small creature.

" Is that Oliver?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching forward to pet it. Charlotte looked up at him with a smile and nodded. A few of the other guys saw the bunny curled in the girl's arms and instantly got up to see the furry creature. And as she went to bed that night, the bunny bundle next to her, and her boys snoring around her, she was finally able to get some sleep. 


	84. ve day and austria

_" Someday you'll look back and and understand why it all happened the way it did."_

_\- unknown_

***

The next day, May 7th, Charlotte was wandering up to the Eagle's Nest to see if there was anymore loot she could possibly find when a jeep stopped next to her. She turned and saw that it was Winters and Lipton.

" Want a ride, Sarge?" Winters asked the girl with a small smile.

" Thank you, sir." she said with a wide smile as she climbed up and into the back of the jeep before speeding up to the Eagle's Nest. The trio hopped out and Charlotte was about to head her own way when Winters stopped her.

" Charlotte, wait." he said, she turned and looked at the two with a smile.

" You might want to hear this." he said and waved a finger in her direction. She looked to Lip, confused but he just smiled wider and nodded. She followed the two superiors to the deck, the sing song of cheery, drunk sounding voices following. 

" No, god damn it, listen. Hitler, Hitler..." Speirs called the names off his finger, clearly a little bit drunk.

" No." Welsh said with a shake of his head. 

" Hitler, Himmler, Goering-" Nixon started, not as drunk, or just used to it, using his Yale knowledge to outsmart the two others.

" And Goebbels." called Welsh. They're voices radiated through the entire balcony and when the non-drunk trio arrived they all gave each other looks. Winters and Lip exchanged an even deeper look, knowing what was about to be said. Winters let out a small laugh and Lip smiled before smiling at the confused yet smiling girl. They walked forward and Charlotte glanced out at the beauty of the Alps and the sight they were able to see. 

" Hey Adolf! Fraulein! Love your Eagle's Nest." said Welsh as the trio looked up at the other trio of men. Charlotte had to let out a small laugh as she neared. " I hope you don't mind. We made ourselves at home." Welsh clapped the Major on the shoulder as Nixon and Speirs peered up at them slightly dazed and drunk mixed together, Nixon a bit more put together than Speirs at the moment.

" Lieutenant Lipton. Sergeant Tarvers." she heard Speirs drunkly say as she looked over at her CO with a smirk before meeting Lip's eyes. 

" Love what you've done with the place here." Welsh said, gripping the Major, who had a big smile on his face by the biceps. " Hey, have a drink. Come on." Welsh reached down and pulled up a large bottle of liquor.

" Just so we can say we saw you do it." he said with another wide grin. 

" Charlotte! Charlotte!" called Speirs, drunk as a skunk. She glanced at the leaders and they just laughed and shrugged their shoulders. Winters pulled something out of his pocket a small smile set on his face, as he did so.

" Listen up." Winters said, unfolding the paper. " From Corps, it just came in. Effective immediately, all troops stand fast on present positions." Charlotte cocked a brow as Welsh stood firmly his chin up in a joking manner.

" Standing fast." she heard Nixon say with a smirk as he leaned back with his hands behind his ears.

" What does that mean?" she heard Speirs ask, and she nearly laughed at the poor man and his drunkness. Welsh let out a snort, and Winters laughed at him. 

" Do you want to hear it?" Winters asked smiling.

" Mmm." Welsh said with a smirk.

" Uh-huh? Are you ready for it? Listen up." Winters said and turned to the group, watching the girl. " The German Army surrendered." Charlotte's eyes grew wide, almost to the size of soccer balls. She couldn't comprehend it at first. She felt her knees suddenly go wobbly and she felt lightheaded as well, as she collapsed on the chair right next to Speirs. She stared up at Winters with wide eyes. They'd been at war for so long, and had been fighting for almost a year that the girl really didn't know how to react. Speirs and Nixon looked out of the drunken states up at the Major. It was silent, all they could hear was the wind over the mountains. Welsh's smile dropped, in what seemed to be shock. Winters smacked his cheek lightly to wake him.

" I've got a present for you. Come on." Winters said pointing to Nixon. Winters turned with a smile and walked away, Nixon gathering his stuff and following the Major out of the balcony.

" Is it?" Welsh asked to no one.

" Yeah." Lipton said walking forward as he hugged the man close to him. The two laughed in the embrace before pulling away, and looking at the dazed girl. Her eyes were glazed over as she still stared wide eyed.

" It's over?" she whispered looking up to Lip and Welsh.

" It's over, sunshine." Lip said. The girl almost, in spite of herself, went to stand on the edge of the balcony of the Eagle's Nest and scream the words 'currahee' over and over until her throat got raw, while another part of her wanted to break down sobbing, or she wanted to start sipping some of the liquor herself, but she didn't want to do it here, not yet. So she did the only thing she could do. She immediately jumped up and into Lip's arms, hugging the man close with complete joy. She giggled in his ear before pulling away and being pulled into a hug from Welsh. He was still loopy, but he seemed to now be considering the fact that the Germans have surrendered. That's when she turned to Speirs and was pulled into a warm hug from the CO. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her from the ground slightly and it only made her laugh more. The CO pulled back with a still dazed, surprised face, which made the girl smile wider. And with that she turned, stood up on that edge of the Eagle's Nest and screamed. 

" Currahee!" she yelled, her voice getting louder and louder with each one as her voice echoed over the town below and into the skies and the heavens with all the soldiers that had passed. And she was heard, she felt the whole world could hear her and see her. And they could.

Welsh and Lipton left, leaving Charlotte still looking out with the drunk Speirs, lying back on the chair half awake. 

" You're pretty." Speirs said. She looked over her shoulder at him with a raised brow.

" You're drunk." she said. She walked over, and sat down on the opposite chair. Speirs looked over at her, with a lazy look in his eyes watching the girl. 

" What?" she asked, smiling.

" You're very pretty." he said. She giggled softly, but couldn't help the blush that rose up her cheeks. He was just drunk though, he didn't mean it. That's what she attempted to tell herself the rest of the day. Herman Goering's vault of wine had been discovered by Winters, the present he had for Nixon, and it was all anybody drunk, except Charlotte and a few who opted not to get drunk on VE day. The men celebrated, downing cup after cup of wine into their bodies the night of May 7th, and officially on VE day May 8th, she heard that Nixon woke up with bottles surrounding the entirety of his bed and the ground around it. The celebrations continued all through the 8th and into the early morning hours of the 9th where many had then opted for bed, waking up later on the 9th feeling sick and hungover. Charlotte smiled. She didn't drink, but plenty of the men did and she made her morning rounds both days to deliver water and pain meds for the boys. Some were still a little drunk in the morning, as she handed out pain meds, and they'd grab her hand and kiss it and say she was an angel from heaven, to where she'd laugh and tell them to drink some water. She managed to help Gene, who had been smart and not gotten drunk because he knew he'd have to administer pain meds, pack up the aid station, before loading the boxes onto trucks.

Oliver the bunny had been left in the care of Babe who sat with the tiny thing is his lap as the other men loaded the trucks with equipment. They moved out for Austria, which was possibly the most beautiful place Charlotte had ever been. They'd been the aggressive combat unit turned occupation force and Charlotte was there for it. A big group of them talked on the way to Austria on the truck, everyone seemingly involved in the light hearted conversation, cracking jokes and laughing to try and distract everyone from sickness and pounding headaches. Easy Company, well they had proved themselves greatly in this feat in the war, and Charlotte smiled. 

" Currahee bitches." she mumbled to herself, a smirk on her bright features. No one had wanted to leave Berchtesgaden, until they saw Austria. It was beautiful. As they entered the town of Zell Am See, the sun rising over the hued landscape, a warm breeze brushing through the blooming trees and flowers. The trucks traveled behind one another as the defeated German troops walked past. Charlotte's eyes shined when she noticed the huge lake that sat in the sun surrounded by greenery and mountains. She slowly stood in the truck, removing her loose helmet and staring with a lopsided smile at the sight. Her heart felt light as others began to stand and look around as well. There were snow covered mountains along with the glistening water of the lakes, and the breeze with the leaves on the trees only brightened the girl's spirits. She couldn't stop smiling, even as a few tears were brought to her eyes. They'd made it. The rolling fields filled with farm life, combined with the small towns filled with Austrian people with smiles, made her heart feel warm. A few men even began calling out to the young women and Charlotte could only smile at their antics. Boys will always be boys, even in a war. The war was over. The trucks continued to move as Charlotte was bouncing around with glee, tempted to jump over the edge and straight onto the ground to start exploring and doing things. Her smiles grew to all the men, and once the trucks were pulled in and parked Charlotte immediately hopped down from the truck smiling at everything around her with wide eyes. She noticed the big building like the hotel place at Berchtesgaden and saw all the superiors driving their jeeps up into the place. 

Colonel Sink must've really enjoyed Berchtesgaden Hof. 


	85. zell am see

_" Calmness is the cradle of power."_

_\- Josiah Gilbert Holland_

***

Over the next few weeks, Easy settled into the life of Zell Am See with it's citizens. Charlotte maned the aid station with Gene most days, but they ended up going for afternoon swims as to there was no one ever injured at the moment, or they'd spend their time walking together, feeding Oliver and healing the poor bunny up, or just relaxing with the windows open in the aid station and playing card games. Charlotte hung out with her friends as well, but most of the time, since bordem had consumed most of them, wandered into the city square and chatted up the local girls. She continued though to eat every meal of the day with her friends sometimes in small and big groups or one on one with someone, and she enjoyed every minute. She'd eat breakfast with Skinny and then the two would walk around before she'd go to the aid station to find Gene and they'd work for a bit before lunch rolled around and they were about 5 or 6 together at the table, and then dinner was spent with Liebgott, Shifty, Grant, Talbert, and a few other guys that she always enjoyed talking to.

She'd been sleeping better too and was glad. Of course some nights she got nightmares, but by now she expected it. Oliver was usually cuddled in her arms though, and with the snores of her boys, she never had much to fear. Of course, one day, the girl walked through the town and was spotted by the town girls, and was immediately dragged with them to clothing stores and dressed in rather adorable clothing that fit her. The guys found it adorable as she walked around in a rather flowy skirt that wasn't pin tight with her freshly cut hair in braids, that Lieb had done recently, and shoes other than jump boots on her feet. She got her period the following day and wasn't the slightest bit pleased. She was cranky, cramp filled, and constantly upset. She almost cried because her potato at lunch was the shape of a heart, she nearly started sobbing when she found a blue flower on the side of the road on the walk with Skinny, and she did start sobbing when she saw two birds sitting side by side on a branch over the lake. She spent the next day, nearly throwing up from the intense pain, and the pounding headache, but kept her cool at bay, when guys came to visit her and she was pale, hanging over a bucket.

Gene knew of the period, and began quickly administering some of the pain meds he had and she gratefully accepted them. But they seemed to make her a loopy emotional mess rather than getting the pain away. The men had never seen Charlotte this way before, so they kinda went with it because it looked adorable most of the time when her eyes would water at the sight of a dog on the road or when she'd say ' the chickens had friends ' as she ate eggs for breakfast. The guys found it adorable with her carefree nature, and how young and innocent she still remained after all this time at war. Zell-Am-See remained beautiful and every night the men and their girl would eat their meals later with the setting sun, and then sometimes go for a night time swim when the moonlight would stream over the entire lake, and their laughs would echo across it, and the cool breeze that came from the mountains sent them running soaked inside the billets. One evening, Charlotte found herself in the beautiful vista hotel that the officers occupied, sitting up in one of the porches, letting the cool night air fill her body. The lake glistened as the moonlight came down on it, making the entire thing glisten. She felt peaceful, thinking about how the war was over for Europe. She could go home soon, and that meant Louis could go home soon, too. She'd see her parents again, and her brother and sister and her grandparents and America and her home. She'd go back to normality again. She forgot what that felt like.

" Hey." she heard a voice and she looked up seeing Speirs there. He stood relaxed, arms crossed as the wind tousled his dark hair, and a gentle smile remained on his face. 

" You know that Zell Am See was established by monks in the 8th century?" he said, his voice soft. She looked up at him with a raised brow.

" No." she said, " Was I supposed to, sir?" she said a bit sarcastically. 

" No, I'm just testing you." he said, " but it may be helpful in the future."

" Right, like when I tell my children that my CO told me stories of how monks established the base town that we reside in." she said. 

" You have your life pretty planned out when you get home I'm assuming." Speirs said, looking over at her.

" I've thought about it a lot, it's the only way I could get through this war, knowing I had somewhere to go after the war." she said with a nod, looking at the water. She swallowed, and sighed, " I know it's not going to be the same when I get back, but I have to for the most part make it seem ok."

" Is this about your brother?" Speirs asked her. She looked at him and nodded. Speirs walked over to the edge of the porch, and leaned against it. " I'm sorry you had to go through all this bullshit." She raised a brow.

" I couldn't control it, I have to accept that." she said. Speirs looked over his shoulder at the girl and shook his head. 

" No." he said softly. She stood and walked over to stand next to Speirs. She leaned against the railing, and looked up at him.

" It's ok, I'm still happy." she said, and smiled.

" Stay happy." Speirs said to her. She smiled wide. The moon was bright and beautiful as it glistened above the lake.

" Happy." she whispered to herself, and then quirked out a smile. Charlotte had been assisting Gene with some of the newbies they'd received, Oliver curled up in his bed when Vest came hauling in with a package and a letter on top. Gene looked over curiously at the girl with a raised brow and she only returned the similar look. Charlotte turned, placing the box down on a table and read who the letter was from. John Henderson was messily scribbled across it. Charlotte sighed, pealing open the leader and began reading. _  
_

_Charlotte,_

_I hope you receive this letter and are soon reading it to brighten your days. If you had written me a letter, I probably wouldn't have received it, and probably won't ever until I get home, so I hope you are reading. I heard about your brother, and I'm sorry about Leroy. He was a good person and he always reminded me of you. We were given magazines a few days ago and every magazine had a few articles on you in it, and some of the stuff is rather rude, while others is amazing. I love you so much Charlotte Tarvers. VE day came and went which means VJ day has to be right around the corner. Which means I'm one day closer to getting to see you and love you. This...this war it really takes you away from reality and I know you're probably just enjoying yourself but the boys out here are still fighting a battle that still has to be won. I hope I make it home to see your beautiful face, and your eyes and that smile. Please, please remember me and tell me you love me. I wasn't oblivious to those feelings those years ago in high school and you weren't either. Please, please write back if you can. I love you._ _  
_

_Love,_

_John Henderson_

Charlotte crumpled the letter immediately into a ball and tossed it towards the open bag and picking up the package with a raised brow. She slowly undid it, and her eyes widened at what was inside. There was a tiny silver band, that said promise ring, with a few packages of chocolates, a stuffed animal bear, and even a few pictures. Charlotte sighed. How desperate was he now? At first, she had just thought the proclamation of love was to get it off his chest incase he died, but now with a promise ring and all this, he was practically begging. She picked up the photos and shoved them into her pocket before taking a glance at them, and she quickly grabbed the chocolate, she didn't care who they were from, she wanted chocolate. She didn't care from the promise ring that lied inside or anything else. She felt bad for the stuffed animal, but figured she could give it to a small child in the village, but he brought back too many painful memories she was hoping to forget as she finished out this chapter in her life.

That night after the letter she'd read multiple times and crumpled up multiple times was finally burned, Charlotte decided to go look at the newsreel and see exactly what John was talking about. The reels showed footage from Okinawa where Marines and Army soldiers were battling. The room was filled to the brim with soldiers, smoking, yet completely silent as they watched and rather grim. Charlotte was on the bench in front of the officers, her eyes wide as she stared at the footage. It seemed bloody and grim and hot compared to the battle they'd been fighting in Europe. Nixon pushed open the door and spotted the young girl on the bench in front of where the rest of the officers were, one leg drawn up to lean an arm and head on as she watched with large innocent eyes. The explosions ripped off as they showed boiling hot flamethrowers and tanks moving through demolished zones of the battlefront. Charlotte's heart sunk. John hadn't been lying. It seemed fatal and deadly what was going on against the Japanese. They showed multiple scenes of medics looking wounded themselves running off with stretchers and other bearings off screen with a wounded in the stretcher.

She thanked her lucky stars she was here and not there. She figured by now with their own war over, if the war with Japan wasn't near over, they'd soon be involved as well, having to make a combat jump somewhere into Japan. The reel clicked off as Charlotte sighed to herself as the men got up around her and made way to leave the room. She slowly pushed up from the bench and began walking past the officers, all 5 of their gazes following the girl as she left the room. Speirs watched the girl leave, and Winters watched Speirs's eyes follow her, but Speirs turned and focused on Winters. The next day, and the days to follow consisted of training lessons with Speirs, including PT, rifle-ranges, hand to hand combat, medical instruction, you name it. Winters wanted the whole battalion beginning training and Charlotte knew that meant redeployment to the pacific. Charlotte however, gladly woke up at 5:30 in the morning, it helped chase the nightmares away by that point, and getting exercise done in the early morning with the company, before she split and went to assist Gene with the rookies. The point system arose shortly after the beginning of PT began for the entire battalion, and everyone seemed to voice an opinion. She sat with Popeye, Shifty, Skinny, Talbert, Liebgott, and Malarkey at lunch as every guy ogled over their number of points that they'd all been tallied.

" 70?" she had been repeating multiple times as she stared at Shifty with wide eyes. The shy man nodded, folding up the paper and putting it into his back pocket. He sighed. It was any Toccoa man did that day. No one had enough points and mostly everyone was bored with the fact that they didn't have the points to get home to their loved ones. 

" What about you, Sunshine?" he asked his face dropping slightly.

" 76." she muttered sadly. The table went silent.

" Only 76?" Skinny asked leaning forward. Charlotte nodded holding the paper out to him. Skinny took it and read it with wide eyes. Liebgott looked at her.

" I thought I had it bad at 80." Liebgott said lighting up a smoke with a shake of his head sadly. She reached forward and patted his shoulder. 

" It'll be ok, Lieb." she said quietly, " At least is we're stuck here, we'll be together." Lieb had to let the young girl's words calm him for the time being. She was right. No one had enough points, not even their brave young medic, and they all had to accept that. She was right, they'd all still be together. She noticed Speirs eating alone, reading a book on the other side of the mess hall, the other officers nowhere in sight.

" I'll be back." she said quietly, standing, and grabbing her cup, walking briskly towards where Speirs was. She slowly slid into the spot across from the CO, and stared at him with a gentle expression as he looked up and noticed the young girl in front of him. He closed his book slowly and placed his fork down before looking at the girl. 

" I'm sorry to interrupt you and the book, sir, but I have a question." she said softly. Speirs could tell the girl was filled with nerves. The OD's were sorta scrunched up onto her balled up body, and she fiddled with the medic band on her arm, and she saw her foot tapping up and down constantly as she played with her fingers. Her braids were slightly messy, but the way the hairs framed her face made her pretty, and her cheeks, near the top were slightly pink as well as she rambled to the CO.

" What's your question, Charlotte?" he asked. 

" Can we send Shifty home, with the point system. He...he doesn't have enough and he'll never make it home before this war ends." she explained. Speirs noticed the genuine concern from the young girl's face, and his heart softened. He had wanted the young girl to be the one to go home. She'd already seen so much in this war, and the fact that her family is waiting for her at home after what had happened to her already hurt him inside.

" I will definitely work my hardest, Charlotte." he said, and he made that promise to do it for her. She smiled at the CO. The men looked over at her from the table as she talked with the CO. Her cheeks were slightly pink and the two dimples that appeared made her smile more innocent as she giggled at something Speirs had said. She seemed curled in her posture a bit as her adorable braids came just past her shoulders and her arms were crossed over her chest like she were cold. The men saw Charlotte stand and hurry outside of the mess hall, the boys' eyes following them. Her feet crunched against the ground as she headed towards the dock nearby. The sun was bright in the early afternoon sky as she went and sat down on the dock overlooking the lake. She stared out for a moment, letting the breeze rustle through her entire being, before she sat down letting her boots hang over the water. She swung them back and forth almost child-like as she fiddled with her fingers. She sat there for what felt like hours, just staring out at the lake, admiring the way the sunshine hit the water, the beautiful mountains, and the slight breeze that blew through the trees nearby.

" Hey." she heard a voice. She turned and looked up seeing Speirs there with his fluffy chocolate hair being hit in the golden sunlight.

" Hi!" she said smiling wider, her dimples appearing. " What's up?" Speirs smiled at her before looking out at the lake with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

" Nothing." he said smiling before settling down next to her letting his feet hang over the water. He stared at the cool blue water for a moment.

" Hey, you ok?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it lightly. Speirs nodded with a tight lipped smile. " You know you can talk to me." Speirs looked at the girl, the sun hitting her face perfectly in that moment, her chocolate locks now golden in that moment. Her blue eyes seemed to be flowing with a golden hue.

" It's finally peaceful." Speirs said looking out at the lake.

" Finally." she said back with a smile. 

" Wanna swim?" she asked, already unbuttoning her top to reveal the white shirt underneath.

" Yeah." Speirs answered, he needed to cleanse himself. Charlotte brought her boots up and the two untied their boots as they chatted quietly together about the little things in nature. Charlotte stood and slowly removed the OD issued top before standing there in bare feet, her trousers and the white PT shirt. Speirs removed his shirt and then looked at the girl as her cheeks flamed, her eyes focused on his body.

" I'll turn away." he said, and quickly removed his trousers before jumping into the water. Speirs turned around as he came up from the water running a hand through his wet hair. Charlotte quickly pulled the PT top off, and trousers before feeling the chill of the wind deliver goosebumps. Then she jumped straight into the water. She felt the cold water rush her skin before she came straight up from the water, bringing in oxygen to her lungs. She rubbed her eyes and her hands over her hair before opening her eyes. She saw Speirs coming toward her with a small smile as he swam closer. His hair was wet a few droplets falling down his face as the sun hit his brown hair making it turn golden almost. She smiled and splashed him as a bigger smile reached his own, and the two continued splashing each other back and forth as they got bigger and bigger each time. Her giggle filled the air, and Speirs dove forward arms wrapped around her center, plunging her under the water, before gently bringing her to the surface. Charlotte still felt his arms around her and she sucked in oxygen, giggling still.

" Why'd you do that?" she asked through breathless laughs.

" Because you'd do that same, too." he said. She smiled wider, suddenly then realizing as her face fell how close they were. His warm breath gave her chilled skin goosebumps on her neck and cheeks, and his soft eyes stared into hers with certainty. Charlotte's eyes tried to stay on his face and not stray to anywhere else, but they seemed to constantly flicker to his lips multiple times, before she scolded herself. Speirs' hands around her waist were warm and comforting even in the cool water, and she felt safe. Charlotte's hands were held against her chest as if she were freezing as Speirs' arms remained wrapped around the girl. She felt herself draw closer to Speirs, wanting more of his touch and the feeling she felt grasped in.

" Hey! Hey Sunshine! That you! Doc needs ya! It's about Oliver!" she heard a voice call suddenly. She and Speirs immediately pushed away from each other cheeks aflame before turning and see Babe running down the dock toward them. Charlotte's head then perked up as she swam to the dock edge and peered up at the ginger.

" What is it?" she asked, arms held around herself.

" Oliver, it's Oliver. Gene and I were just sitting in there talking and suddenly Oliver started hopping around like crazy! You gotta come see it!" Babe exclaimed, a wide smile crawling onto his features. She hoped he didn't fully realize Speirs was in the water with her.

" He's hopping. Jesus Christ, Babe, why didn't you say anything sooner!" she nearly yelled, hauling herself, in the bra and underwear, oblivious to the two men that would see her that way. She'd been waiting weeks to see that bunny hop again. She was soaking wet so the only thing she could do was pull her PT blue shorts on and the PT white shirt, before putting her unbuttoned OD top on and then pulling on her untied boots, before picking up her trousers and hiking it toward the aid station. Babe watched her leave, before turning back to Speirs still in the water, cheeks red.

" She is something, sir." Babe said before sauntering off to follow the girl.

" Yeah," Speirs mumbled to himself, as he pulled himself from the cool water. " Something else." 


	86. shifty powers

_" A lot can happen in a year."_

_\- unknown_

***

Charlotte was in a mad dash through the streets of Zell-Am-See, as she passed soldiers and friends and civilians. They noticed her soaked hair and half-dressed, put together figure, and eyebrows were raised but didn't question as she raced into the aid station. She couldn't even begin to think what Babe might think when he saw her and Speirs swimming together, but hopefully he thought nothing of it.

" Gene? Gene!" she began calling through it. She rounded the corner and saw Gene the bunny on the hopping around and sniffing every little thing he could get his little nose to sniff.

" Oliver!" she squealed throwing down her pants and crashing to the ground to scoop the small creature into her arms. She began cooing to the creature as it moved around freely without the cast wrapped around its hind legs. She looked up to her ranking medic, a hug smile on her face. Gene smiled back at the girl knowing how much she had wanted to see the bunny moving on its feet again. He noticed her hair was wet, probably from swimming, which meant she probably sprinted here from the lake to see the bunny. He smiled wider. When June 6th arrived, it was an exciting, yet sobering occasion. She woke, happy. It was her 20th birthday, she was alive, it'd been a year since they'd officially entered the war, and the war was over for Germany. But, they had lost many people, so people whom they had a year ago and now weren't here anymore. But she pushed a smile onto her face, as she dressed in her dress greens, all the medals and awards she'd received on her person as well, and her hair in clean french braids which the company loved. She positioned her cap perfectly on her head in the mirror as well before nodding to herself and heading out to the ceremony where everyone was milling about civilians and soldiers alike, ready to start the ceremony for who'd be going home from Easy. Charlotte walked outside, opting for pants rather than her skirt, because she preferred the jump boots as well, and noticed all the men dressed for the occasion as well. They looked amazing, handsome as always, and clean and put together to mark this special time for Easy. Charlotte stood next to Gene, her ranking medic, beside 2nd platoon, a serious expression on her features, biting back the smile inside of her.

" Company!" Speirs called, as he stood in front of second platoon.

" Platoon!" 2nd platoon called out.

" Atten-tion!" he called again as the platoon moved into attention. A bird called as the 3 platoon's of Easy stood at attention in front of the color guard and their CO.

" Right shoulder, ho!" All 3 platoons shouldered their weapons, crisply, as Charlotte kept the serious expression over her lips. 

" Order, ho!" all the men placed their weapons sharply down on the ground beside them, in quick formation.

" At ease." Speirs said and the company relaxed into their resting positions. Charlotte slipped a smile onto her face.

" General Taylor is aware that many veterans, including Normandy veterans, still do not have the 85 points required to be discharged. On this, the anniversary of D-Day, he has authorized a lottery to send one man home in each company, effective immediately." Speirs explained as Talbert walked up with a helmet in front of Welsh who was to Speirs' left. Welsh dug his hand in before handing the slip to Speirs, a small smirk on his features.

" For Easy Company, the winner is...." Speirs eyes glanced over the paper, " Serial Number, 13066266. Sergeant Darrell C. Powers." Speirs smiled at the end as cheers went up for the quiet Virginia native. Charlotte's face broke out into a smile, wider than ever before, as she cheered his name, before meeting Speirs eyes. He'd kept her promise. She couldn't stop smiling.  
  


" That's how it's done, Shifty!" Luz called, as Shifty only shook his head with a small smile. The cheers died down as Speirs spoke up again.

" Sergeant Grant will see to it that 2nd platoon takes over at the crossroads checkpoint beginning tonight at 2200 hours. General Taylor has also announced that the 101st Airborne Division will definitely be redeployed to the Pacific." Suddenly the air seemed to be sucked out of everyone's sail. Charlotte's smile dropped before she averted her eyes to the ground. So much for a 20th birthday. 

" So beginning tomorrow, at 0600 hours, we will begin training to go to war." Speirs called over the group. Charlotte sighed to herself. She thought about the hell the group had been through and the thought of doing it all over again. Her heart ached. The group was dismissed, and Charlotte dropped her arms standing and staring at a spot on the ground for a while, not really focused. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see that Luz was there, a smile on his face.

" Let's go celebrate someone's birthday now, shall we?" he asked, throwing an arm over her shoulder. She felt a smile reach her lips and she nodded. 

" Yeah, we should." she said, and gladly locked her arm over Luz's shoulder as the two friends made way toward the pub that was already filled with Easy soldiers. The news for war had come, but they made quick effort of trying to celebrate the last bits of freedom before training with some fun. Charlotte was led it by Luz to the pub where a few banners hung around the room, saying Happy Birthday! or Happy Birthday Charlotte! There was even a cake with candle's on the top and coke bottles around it. There was even a stack of presents, with cards and little packages as well, and Charlotte couldn't stop her eyes from welling with happy tears. She looked at George with wide eyes, her hands clasped over her mouth.

" Is this real?" she asked him. Luz smiled his little grin.

" You better believe it, Sunshine. You had one hell of a birthday last year, you deserve a good one this year." he said and led her into the room where Easy spotted their youngest member. She was swarmed with hugs, and kisses on the head, and smiles. Even the officers had shown up to see their young member on her birthday. Garcia was even sitting in the corner with Bull and Martin, Oliver wrapped in a blanket in his arms. She really couldn't believe it as her heart pounded at the love she felt staring at the sight in front of her.

" Thank you guys so much." she said still in complete shock over everything. Cheers echoed around the room, as glasses were raised, and she was brought a coke, courtesy of Babe. 

" Heres to years together, through thick and thin." she said.

" And your birthday!" she heard More call out from the back of the room.

" And my birthday. Thank you guys. Cheers." she said, and everyone began clinking their glasses together happily. It'd been a year since Charlotte had been dropped behind enemy lines, in the dark, not being able to see and alone, yet still surviving despite all of it. And her she was, with her brothers. They ate food, they drank, she drank her coke, and talked, laughing loudly at memories, until some people were crying tears of joy. Liebgott brought the cake over in front of the girl, a small smile on his face, as she stared with puppy dog eyes at the twenty candles on top of the cake. Easy Company sang to their little sister, as she closed her eyes, making a wish, before blowing out the candles in one go. The group cheered loudly, as she was pulled into multiple hugs from nearby members. Then finally she was brought presents. There were letters, and packages, and even a photo binder. The girl opened the first card, and her eyes filled with tears when she noticed it was from the Fredricks. Charlotte couldn't help but let out a small whimper as she stared at the writing on card. She'd read it later, by herself, when she could cry alone. She opened the next letter, seeing the familiar hand writing of her best friend, of MJ. There was a letter from her parents, one from her grandparents, one from Lucie, one from Felix, one from Louis. There was even one from Bill and Joe. She couldn't read them in front of the guys, but she was excited for when she could be alone tonight. Then she opened the small packages and the boys watched her gleefully. Her eyes widened with every gift as she squealed and hugged it close to her chest. Then she got to the photos. She pulled the first one out and her mouth fell open.

" Where'd you guys get these?" she asked, astonished.

" I ran into the regimental photographer. He said it'd take weeks to finally get them processed, but we managed to move the process up." Winters called humbly from the back. " Happy Birthday, Sunshine."

" Thank you, sir." she said smiling wider. She had to laugh at the first photo. It was angled weird, to be honest, but it showed Speirs and the young girl deep in thought, staring out over Foy, arms outstretched as they explained what they were talking about, eyes set on the town. She had to let out a laugh. The next one had her chuckling. It was all the way from Toccoa, where a group of the guys and her stood with exhausted faces, reserve chutes hanging off them, hair everywhere. There were more, from Toccoa, where it was her with someone else, doing a funny pose in each picture, that she remembered clear as day. There were ones though, will Bill, and Joe, and Skip and Penkala and Hoobler. She had sucked up her tears thought, thanking herself that she had known them. The group laughed at multiple photos before they were all placed carefully back into their binder and pinned close.

" Thank you, guys, so much." she said, " Really, this means the world." The guys smiled to themselves, as the girl stood and began giving out smiles and hugs. After the celebration which went to about 8, the girl retreated to her billet. She changed into PT gear, her shirt and blue shorts, and sat criss cross applesauce on the bed. Her hair lay in curls down her back, as she read the letters. She laughed, she cried, and she smiled wide. It'd been a rather good day for a birthday and she was glad to call those boys her brothers. She slept soundly through the night, a small smile on her face as she curled up against the pillow and the blanket. The following day, Charlotte was able to sit down with Shifty, and talk to him for last time, for what would be a while. The two sat side by side, looking over Lake Zell, as the sun gently caressed their skin in the warm evening.

" Charlotte," Shifty said quietly turning to the girl, " how am I supposed to explain, to explain all this?" Charlotte looked at the quiet man. 

" You don't." She said softly, looking at the sun. " You're the best shot in the company. You spotted a tree a mile away, you killed the German sniper in Foy. What else do you say?" Shifty smiled at the girl.

" What would you do?" He asked the girl. The young medic brought up her feet to criss-cross Apple cause and faced Shifty. She gently grasped his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. 

" Nobody has to know what happened unless you make the choice to tell them. I'm not planning on saying much, to relive everything I already went through, but I will tell them the happy times, the times I laughed and laughed till I cried. The good moments. Maybe a bad moment or two because what's life without one had moment?" She said looking at Shifty. " The point is, it's your choice only you can make when that time comes."

" I want you to know, you've really been the bright light for all of us out here, Sunshine. Really you mean, you mean a lot to all us." He said. The girl smiled. She knew it would be hard in different ways when they all finally returned home, but for now they had each other, and that was the best it could be now. Shifty helped the girl to her feet and faced her. He smiled and slowly saluted the girl. She smiled, and saluted the man back, before he pulled her into a hug. She sucked back her tears and tried to collect herself. She pulled back, fresh tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

" I'm glad that I met you Shifty. You are and always will be the best shot in the company." she said softly. Shifty cracked a small smile.

" You'll always be the sunshine." he said back quietly. The girl pulled the man in for one more hug, before he had to go. He left with a smile and wave and disappeared back into the town, climbing onto some fateful jeep. Two days later, the truck was hit head on, by a drunken corporal from another regiment. Shifty had gotten a broken pelvis, a broken arm and a bad concussion. He survived, but had to spend the next few months in hospitals, arriving in the states after his comrades. The casualty reports followed, and alcohol had something to do with it. Charlotte had been in the aid station when Gene walked in, with a casualty report in his hand, his face scrunched up in sadness and grief and pain. She put the papers in her hand down and turned to Gene as he walked in. 

" What's wrong?" she asked, walking slowly up to him, concerned. Gene bit the inside of his cheek and handed the paper to the girl. She took it and slowly began reading it. Then she saw the truth.

_Staff Sergeant Darrell Powers had been hit head on in his vehicle, passenger side, and has a reported broken pelvis, arm, and a concussion. Injuries: serious. Stable._

Charlotte felt her heartbreak, and tears well up in her blue eyes. The paper dropped from her hands, floating gently to the ground, as she clasped a hand to her mouth, small cries escaping her mouth, as a few tears managed their way out of her mouth. Gene, silently, walked over and wrapped the girl tightly in a hug in his arms, holding her close to him, as she let out pained cries that she'd held in for too long. Shifty had been such a brother to her out here and a great friend, and it hurt her so much to hear of the injury to him, poor Shifty who was too good for this world. However, when news spread, many men were silent at dinner for about a week. Chuck would walk with Charlotte in the late afternoon some days just to get her mind off of what had happened to Shifty, and the accident, and Charlotte was grateful. Chuck would hug her, and kiss her head gently, as she sat curled up next to him, trying to calm her poor racing heart. She remained grateful and consistently told the men to think of all the good things Shifty had done and the great memories to focus on the positive and not the negative.


	87. sorrow

" Our pleasures are shallow, our sorrows are deep."

_\- unknown_

***

Speirs had found the girl, sitting by herself against a tree, sniffling, and running her fingers of her dog-tags that she had taken off her neck, her hair falling in brown locks down her back. 

" Charlotte." he said softly walking up to her. She looked up and met his eyes. He sat down next to her and looked over at her.

" You doing ok?" he asked her. 

" I'm just sad for Shifty." she whispered, missing the man at the very minute.

" I got a report, that he went into surgery, and came out in the post-op, smiling." Speirs said, watching as the girl's corners of her mouth twitched into a tiny smile. 

" I always remember a person's smile, through good and bad times, sir." she said softly. Speirs smiled.

" During the Depression, my mom would smile, and it wasn't the same smile as from before, but it was always there. A smile is always there." she said softly. " You have a nice smile." She peaked up shyly at the CO, and noticed he was already smiling looking down at her. 

" You have a beautiful smile." he said, and then she watched as he bit his lip. A smile of her own grew on her face.

" How's your family doing?" he asked her. She looked up at him. 

" My brother, Louis, is in Reims right now with his platoon. He's having the time of his life. I just wish I could see him. I miss him a lot." she said, " My dad is still working the store back home, my younger brother and sister are out of school, my mom is happy for the most part it seems. I just really miss them, and I want this war to be over." Speirs picked at the grass around his feet, and flicked it off, before looking ahead at the bustling town.

" I want it to be over, too." he said, before throwing the grass, and leaning back against the tree with her, and looking over at her. " I feel I can have the realest conversations with you." 

" Is it Compliment Charlotte Day?" she asked with a small giggle. Speirs smiled, and gave her shoulder a shove.

" What's wrong with that?" Speirs asked.

" Nothing." she singsonged. She smirked at the look Speirs gave her, and shoved his shoulder back. He shoved her back, before she leaned forward and tickled him, and he tickled her back, before she let out a whooping laugh, as she couldn't control the laughter, falling to her back on the soil, letting her laugh ring out freely. She opened her eyes, happy tears filling them, as she saw Speirs above her, continuing to tickle her, as his beautiful laugh, she heard rarely ring out above her. Her laughing quieted a bit.

" You act more like a teenage boy around me, sir, than a CO." she said, a bit boldly. 

" You make me feel like one again." he said, his eyes looking into hers. Her cheeks flamed up immediately. Her eyes traveled to his lips, and she quickly looked away again. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

" I gotta get back to the med station, Gene's probably looking for me." she whispered, her voice quiet and soft.

" Of course." Speirs said, sitting up, watching as the girl with her bright pink cheeks sat up, the brown hair framing her face. She slowly stood up from Speirs, and blew out her cheeks, before waving a quick goodbye and hurrying away. Speirs slowly sat back against the tree again, watching the girl go, his heart beating faster than he'd ever felt it beat before. The girl's figure slipped behind a building down towards the aid station, into the bright afternoon. A few days later, the young girl was walking through the street, when she heard beeping and looked up to see Skinny driving a jeep, along with Liebgott and Webster. She raised a brow, as the truck slowed to a stop in front of her and she closed her medic satchel, running a hand over her french braided head.

" Someone want to tell me what you guys are doing?" she asked them lightly. 

" Winters sent us on patrol." Liebgott answered. Charlotte raised another confused brow, looking at the 3 of them. She was sending the three together?

" I'll come with." she said. And before the three could protest, she was hauled into the back seat by Webster, and settled in as Skinny drove forward down through the town. They sat a little aways from the house, and Charlotte's nerves kicked into over drive slightly. She felt a little unnerved. 

" Lieb, I fucking hate this." Webster muttered from next to her.

" Oh, Jesus Christ." Liebgott muttered back under his breath. 

" They fingered him. He was in the fucking room, Web." Liebgott said back. " One of those polacks that was at the slave camps said this is where the guy lives, right here."

" Which camp?" Webster asked.

" Whatever camp." LIebgott answered. Charlotte rolled her eyes, at the childish behavior. Webster snapped his mouth shut, as Skinny and Charlotte remained sullenly quiet.

" I'm under direct orders and I'm happy to follow it. " Liebgott said, then pushed himself to stand up, getting out of the jump and heading towards the house. He then quickly satisfied that by cocking his gun. Skinny sighed, pushing up on the wheel of the car before hopping out. He turned and pulled out his gun, meeting the girl's eyes. She sighed. Skinny turned and followed Liebgott, slinging the gun over his shoulder as he did so. Webster sat, dumbfounded before looking at the quiet girl. She saw Webster die inside a bit, as he shut his eyes, before angrily pushing up out of the jeep. Charlotte gracefully followed suit, jumping down from the jeep. Webster high tailed it quickly towards Joe, eventually matching Joe's fast angry pace, before yelling in spitfire at the already angry man. Charlotte slowly ambled behind, catching up with Skinny, the calmer one at the moment. She attempted to block out Web and Lieb's conversation, by glancing around at the Alps and the beautiful mountains. Skinny and Charlotte walked quietly side by side too afraid to say much, like they might accidentally interrupt the two hot heads in front of them. The two stopped in front of them and started yelling back and forth. Charlotte turned to stare at her boots. Skinny glanced over at the quiet girl, and noticed the fear radiating off her in waves. Joe Liebgott had been a brother to her since day one and seeing him upset really set of all the nerves that bubbled inside her. He could feel it. Liebgott stormed off toward the house, leaving a shocked Webster behind and it was enough for Skinny to place a hand on the young girl's back and gently lead her forward. The two followed behind the hotheads, their quiet demeanor presented in front of the other two. Skinny hesitantly looked over at the young medic again, and saw how quiet she really had become. Her arms were crossed protectively over her chest and her face was angled downwards. She didn't miss the hand on her back though, from Skinny, that was gently rubbing small circles to calm her racing heart. When they finally reached the house, Joe shoved open the door, bringing him side arm up, pointing straight at the supposed 'German Officer'. The man inside the cabin had dropped the plate in his hands, as it clobbered to the ground, as he turned and saw Joe's weapon pointed at him. The man started speaking hurried German to Joe as Webster and Skinny stepped in behind him and did a quick score of the house. 

" What?" Joe asked the man speaking German. Charlotte stayed back near the entrance of the house, too shaken to step through the door. The Kraut attempted to speak again, but Joe stopped him with a quick, 'shut up'. Joe began interrogating the Kraut, as Charlotte glanced uneasily to Skinny who looked up and over towards Joe now.

" No?" Joe questioned as the German continued his hurried speaking. " Come here, old man." 

" Nein. Nein." the Kraut repeated. Webster turned, and brushed past her outside, where she seemed frozen in her spot as she watched Joe become enraged. A chair rattled, and a pot smashed as Joe grabbed ahold of the man.

" Don't fucking lie to me." Joe snapped. Joe threw the man into a chair, as the Kraut tried to seemingly explain himself, as Joe hollered back.

" See what you did to my fucking people?!" Joe hollered at the man, and Charlotte's heart just about broke. It pained her to see Joe like this, so distraught, a mess and broken.

" Nein! Nein!" 

" All right, that's it." muttered Joe as he pulled his gun on the man. Charlotte felt tears behind her eyes and immediately yanked open the door leaving the house as fast as she could, brushing past Webster in the doorway. Webster closed the door behind the two, and glanced over at the youngest member of the group, hurriedly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffling quietly. She stood facing out towards the peaceful mountains and trees and hills and the beauty of Austria, while trying to ignore what was going on inside the house. She heard Webster light a cigarette up, and she knew in that moment he was just about done as well. The door opened again and Charlotte turned slightly, a few tears still in her eyes as she saw Skinny appear, shutting the door gently, and coming over to Webster, scratching his head.

" He's guilty." said Skinny to the older man. Charlotte sniffled. " Liebgott says so."

" He probably is." said Webster his voice wavering slightly. And a loud gunshot followed. Charlotte jumped, her eyes screwed shut tightly, as her whole body shook now. She remembered the shots fired on her in Bastogne. She remembered the shot from Nuenun, she remembered the shot from Rachamps. It was too familiar. Suddenly footsteps echoed from inside the house and the door slammed open the 3 heads outside looking quickly towards it. The Kraut came racing out, scaring some chickens, blood pouring from his neck as he went sprinting up the hill, stumbling and falling over himself a bit. Charlotte turned fully toward the man as Joe came racing out with his gun, attempting to get another shot on him, as the gun didn't shoot. He tried to get his gun working again, but it jammed.

" Goddamn son of a bitch. Shoot him." muttered Liebgott, looking to Webster. The Kraut continued up the hill as Webster just stood there with wide eyes watching the man. Charlotte's heart quenched. 

" Shoot him!" yelled Joe, Charlotte's heart rattled to her core, as more tears filled her eyes.

" No." said Webster, matter of factly to the enraged man. Then there was a single gun shot, that went straight into the back of the man up on the hill. It echoed through the entire mountain range and valley, as the man fell to his knees, then his stomach and died right then and there. Charlotte's heart raced as she turned and saw Skinny, with his gun slowly lowering from his sight he had on the once live Kraut. Joe looked at Skinny, clicking his gun again, his gaze wavering out to the Kraut. Then he looked over at the girl, shaken. Her eyes glazed, filled with tears, her arms enclosed around her as she stood still, teary wides eyes staring straight Skinny and Liebgott. She met both their eyes, painful saddened, before spinning on her heel and walking toward the jeep, sniffling the entire way. Skinny was the first to move, to go follow the girl. Webster eventually followed, Joe still frozen as he stared at the dead man on the hill. He then turned too and got to the truck. Charlotte reached it first, jumping up into the back seat, arms around her, as she stared at her feet, refusing herself, telling herself to not let a tear fall from her eyes. Skinny slid in next to her, his worry for the girl overriding his system by that point. He careful laid back, his arms going over either side of the jeep's back, just behind the girl's rigged back. Once Joe and Webster got in they drove away in utter silence. They were nearing the town when Joe finally spoke.

" Officers don't run." Joe said, an irritation in his voice.

" The war's over. Anybody would run." Webster clarified back, with a similar irritation. Joe looked at the man before turning his eyes back to the road. Joe drove the jeep into town before parking it in it's spot where it seemed it had been originally parked. Charlotte immediately jumped out of the jeep and began hauling her medic satchel to her shoulder. She went to turn, but Joe's voice stopped her.

" Charlotte, I'm-"

" Stop, Liebgott." she snapped, her eyes zeroing in on his. Her eyes watered with tears, and her bottom lip trembled. " Stop." Skinny walked over to the girl as well as Liebgott. He opened his mouth.

" Charlotte-"

" Skinny please, stop. Stop." she whispered back, staring into his eyes that seemed so deep and endless. " You killed him. You shot a man that was probably just innocent enough that he didn't have to be killed. You knew it too, Wayne." Skinny's heart stopped. She had never called him deliberately, the name Wayne. She was angry.

" What if he hurt you?" Skinny said rather angrily back to her. Charlotte stared with her big watery eyes. He saw the pain flicker behind her eyes. She was already hurt, she was already hurt way too much. 

" You wouldn't have allowed it to happen." she snapped back. She then turned and quickly stormed away. Gene saw the angry and clearly upset girl storm into the aid station, and quickly begin sorting through supplies, slamming things onto the table, making the sleeping Oliver, jump from his spot on a pillow, sunning in the sun with a light breeze from a nearby window. Gene placed down the syrette in his hands and walked over slowly to the girl.

" Charlotte?" he prodded softly. She turned to him.

" Hi Gene." she said softly. She placed down the package before looking at her shaking hands in front of her.

" War's tough." she muttered, and then wiped her eyes, before sniffling again to herself, and sucking up the lump in her throat, before turning to Gene fully.

" I know." Gene said, with a sympathetic look to the sad girl.

" I snapped at Joe and Skinny, I shouldn't have. It's not their fault." she mumbled to herself, running a hand over her face tiredly. 

" What happened?" Gene asked the girl. She looked over at Gene, looking a bit uneasy.

" I don't even know, to be honest, Gene." she whispered ever so softly. Gene saw the pain behind the girl's eyes. 

" You go rest, don't worry about this." said Gene, stepping forward to pull the bandage from the girl's hands. She didn't protest, which surprised Gene, she barely reacted. She carefully pulled the satchel to her shoulder and wandered out again in search of the two boys. She found Liebgott first, sitting and staring angrily at the lake on the dock. Her gentle footsteps on the dock didn't make Liebgott turn around. She slowly walked closer and then promptly sat down next to the man. She looked over at him, and he slowly looked at the girl. His eyes were troubled and misguided and the only thing she could do in that moment was lean forward and hug him. He was slow to react, before hesitantly wrapping his own arms around the girl. She let out a shaky sigh.

" Lieb, I...I really didn't mean to snap at you or Skinny. It's not your fault." she whispered." It's war." 

" I didn't mean to upset you, sunshine. You know I love ya." he said, and gave her a gentle rub on her hair, in a loving brotherly way.

" Yeah." she said softly, as she gripped him just a little tighter. " Love ya too."

" I should go talk to Skinny." she mumbled into the man. 

" You probably should, he's torn up." Liebgott answered as the girl pulled away and looked at him. She slowly stood, and ran a hand through her hair.

" I'll see you later, Lieb." she said, crouching done to give him a soft kiss on the cheek and a hair ruffle before turning and heading into the general direction of the billets to hopefully find Skinny. She found him almost immediately, boots off, in his white t-shirt, with the cargo pants, book in his hands, as he laid on the bed, feet kicked out in front of him. 

" Skinny?" she called quietly, slowly entering the room. Skinny turned at the sound of his name and saw the young girl walking towards him.

" Hey, sunshine, what's up?" he asked, turning back to his book and hoping she didn't hear the pain in his voice. Charlotte neared and stood at the edge of his bed.

" I didn't mean to yell, Skinny. Truly, I didn't mean to." she whispered, and her voice sounded genuinely sorry, and sad, and truth be told, she felt like shit, " I'm sorry Skinny." Skinny looked up at her, and her eyes were sad and doe like and droopy.

" I'm sorry." she whispered. Skinny slowly smiled at her.

" You didn't have to apologize to me, I know what it means to see someone probably innocent killed. I know that feeling." he said. She cracked a small smile and sniffled ever so slightly. Skinny scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Charlotte quickly pulled off her shoes and medic satchel before sitting in next to Skinny. She gently laid back against the bed, letting her head lie comfortably on Skinny's shoulder, as he quietly read to her, the words and his gentle tone lulled her to sleep. A few days later, near the end of June, Charlotte had woken up, eaten a great breakfast, and had been helping Oliver in the aid station learn to fully hop around normally again when two stretcher bearers came running in, grabbed some things and left immediately. She grabbed her satchel and raced out following the bearers who had already disappeared, she turned a corner then and there and stopped. Winters was hurrying already toward the medic truck, and she followed suit arriving just behind him. She stopped sucking in her breath as she stared from in between Webster and Winters at the body in front of them. It was Janovec, Private Janovec.

" It's Private Janovec." said the surgeon as she looked uneasily over at Speirs who stood with his arms crossed over his chest. She stared at the dead man's face, her own paling to a sickly color. She had talked to him not that many nights ago, and he was smiling and laughing and alive. Now he lay dead. 

" He was dead when the brought him in." explained Doc Kent. Charlotte felt her heart sink, especially for someone so young. Doc Kent pulled the blanket overtop of Janovec's body, as she grounded herself.

" 75 points." Webster said and she looked up at him, shoulders sagging. 

" What?" asked Speirs, looking between Webster and the girl's eyes.

" He was 10 points short." Webster said, staring 100 yards away. Charlotte's heart sunk further as his body was carted into a truck. Webster aided pushing the body in. The Germans had surrendered, but people were still dying, and alcohol was the main reason. Everyone just wanted to be home, but they were still here, fighting a war that was long over. She watched as Speirs left the scene before looking at Webster as the truck drove off. 

She felt her heart drop in sorrow.


	88. the drunk g.i.

_" Piglet: How do you spell love? Winnie the Pooh: You don't spell it, you feel it."_

_\- Winnie the Pooh_

***

Easy Company seemed to be plagued with heartbreak. She had opted to tag along with Chuck, and the two replacements that had jumped along to relieve the guard members currently on duty. She listened with a smile to Chuck's rendition of a story about Wild-Bill Guarnere and she had already snorted multiple times. They passed a jeep coming up the hill nearby, and the group saluted seeing it was Winters and he saluted back before they were off again. 

" When all of a sudden from out of nowhere, a guy jumps out of the hedgerow onto this guy's chest, shoves a trench knife up against his throat and screams, 'Whose side are you on?'" the replacements look at each other as Charlotte breaks into another fit of giggles as Chuck chuckled.

" I don't get it." the replacement near the back says.

" It's D-Day." Chuck offered.

" Right." the replacement answered.

" The 2nd platoon's," Charlotte puffed out her chest proudly as a fellow 2nd platoon member, "own Bill Guarnere - Old Gonorrhea himself- " the replacements smiled. Everyone knew about Gonorrhea at this point, and Charlotte smile wider. " Just landed in Normandy and wound up, like I don't know what. 'Whose side are you on?' What a fucking character." smirked Chuck as Charlotte laughed again. Even the replacements were laughing.

" What happened to him?" asked the 2nd replacement. 

" Got his leg blown off in Bastogne." Chuck answered, the jeep slowing coming to a stop. Charlotte looked over and up and saw jeeps, with dead bodies on the ground, muddy blood everywhere, and a single American looking drunk as a skunk.

" Wait here." Chuck said, sparing a glance to the young medic under the brim of her large helmet she sported. She watched as Chuck jumped out of the jeep and began walking toward the drunk solider. Her heart was racing as Chuck took cautious steps forward. 

" Are you okay, Mack? Do you need some help?" Chuck asked his voice calling over to the solider. The engines were still running, but there was this weird feeling in the air. This odd tension, like the calm before the storm. Her heart skipped a beat, when the drunk soldier began walking closer to Chuck, a gun lazily in his hand where a smirk was sprawled across his face. She shivered, at the sound of his laugh that echoed slightly. Here eyes remained on Chuck as her heart rate moved faster and faster. The drunk GI's eyes looked around the mess he'd made as he smirked.

" They wouldn't give me any gas." he laughed out. " Krauts!" he called, a harshness behind his voice. Her eyes followed to where he'd hollered and somewhat spit. There was a dead German with a pool of blood under his head in front of the two. Chuck stepped closer and Charlotte shifted in her seat slightly as she saw the GI turned around and start to walk again. Chuck grew closer. 

" I tried to explain," the GI called as he limped slightly away, Chuck walking closer, " this ****ing Limey wouldn't listen. " Charlotte's heart skipped every time the gun swung around a bit. There was a dead British soldier on the ground as well and her heart leapt into her throat.

" I think he was a Major." he muttered, and she almost launched from the seat. 

" Private, we've got a problem here." Chuck said to the drunk man. The Private paid no attention, looking up with wide eyes at the Sergeant.

" Do you have any gas?" the Private asked Chuck. 

" Why don't you give me your weapon?" Chuck asked stepping forward, his arm held out ready to pull the weapon from the guy's hand. The Private turned away, seemingly ignoring his question again.

" Well, I guess I'll just use his jeep." he mumbled out, " I don't think he's gonna be needing it." The Private stumbled away toward the jeep, sparing a glance to Chuck. 

" Hold on a second, alright?!" Chuck called, taking earnest steps toward the man. That's when Charlotte's heart caught in her throat. There was a single shot, fired through the air and straight at Chuck. The Private shot, falling backwards against the jeep and rightfully passing out, as Grant collapsed in a heap onto the muddy ground.

" CHUCK!" Charlotte's vocal cords ripped through the night sky, as she scrambled to get out the jeep. She tripped over her own feet trying to get over the hump as the two replacements behind her began their own scramble as well. Tears rushed to her eyes as she stumbled toward him.

" Jesus!" one of the yelled, " Sarge!"

" Sergeant Grant!" the other yelled, as tears filled her system as she fell straight into the mud, splattering the front of her ODs. The drunk GI awoke and pulled backwards with the jeep away from the sight. Charlotte pushed up again, and collapsed in the mud by her friend's side. 

" Sarge!" she heard the replacement call again, as the blood from Chuck's head began seeping over her hands and through her fingers. Her face paled as she looked up as the two replacements arrived. The blood was pouring out.

" Help me!" she cried, as the two replacements scrambled to haul his body up and into the jeep hastily, before she sat in the back cradling his head like a child. The replacements hopped in, speeding off towards the medical hospital, as Charlotte held Chuck close to her, hoping that whatever she was doing was slowly starting to stop the bleeding for the moment. She didn't know how fast they were going, but the replacement was hitting it in high gear as they raced towards Headquarters, the hospital, the aid station, somewhere for Chuck. Her heart raced as she looked down to Chuck again, and pressed her hands to hold in the bleeding.

" Stay with me." she whispered, her voice cracking. 

" Please, come on, Chucky, I love you, you're one of my best friends, you're like my brother, please, Chucky." she whimpered, as tears feel down her face. " I can't lose you." She let out a sob, as her hands became more slicked back with blood. They pulled right up onto the front of the aid station.

" MEDIC!" she yelled, her scream ringing through the town. Speirs had heard it, and his heart missed a beat. It was Charlotte. What had happened? Why was she screaming? He raced out of HQ and to the aid station next door to see Gene bursting out towards the jeep as well. The ranking medic and CO met eyes before seeing the jeep. The replacements in the front hurriedly jumped out to reveal Charlotte cradling Chuck's head in her bloodied arms, with a pale white, sickly face full of pain. She was shaking, muddy and bloody and a rather big mess, with tear streaks across her entire face. The replacements and stretcher barriers with help from Gene maneuvered the body from the jeep and then rushed him inside to a bed, leaving the girl staring 100 miles away in some far off direction. Speirs ran over to her and she immediately looked up, shaking her head, realizing she'd been in a daze. She immediately side stepped the man and rushed inside, her knees like jello. The CO hurried in after her and pulled her back before she could see anymore as Gene inserted blood bags into Chuck's blood stream.

" Charlotte, look at me, what happened?" he asked, holding her at arms length, as her breathing became uneven and ragged.

" T-There was drunk and Gi, and drink, and driving, and a-a gun, yeah that's right a g-gun, and shoot and sir, I-" she rambled, her voice cutting off as she looked uneasily towards Chuck, her voice a sheer tremor. Her eyes glazed over at the sight and as she looked back to Speirs, he saw the tears building as well. 

" He can't die, sir." she practically cried, " He can't die, I love him so much, sir please, he's like my brother, he can't die." she was going into hysterics. Speirs heart shattered, and his face hardened up angrily.

" First Sergeant Talbert!" Speirs then turned yelling into the aid station. The man, who'd been assisting for the time being in the aid station, came flying out stopping cold at the scene in front of him. Speirs was talking to the young medic, Gene was assisting the stretcher bearers to get the unconscious body of Chuck, his friend, onto a stretcher, and two replacements sat nearby shaking in their boots. Talbert immediately walked over to the CO and the young medic.

" Sir?" he asked, glancing towards Charlotte, and putting a hand on her shoulder to hopefully calm her shakiness that was evident.

" Charlotte." he said softly, pulling the girl gently into a side hug, and she hugged him back, putting her face away to hide from the world.

" Wake the surgeon up." Speirs demanded, an urgency in his voice. Talbert flew back into the aid station on his search to wake the surgeon as Speirs walked over to Gene. Charlotte sucked in the cool air, to regain some dignity and composure and quietly told the two replacements they were dismissed and allowed to bed out at their billets. She then went over, with the bloodied mess on her and stood slowly by Gene's side. He had plasma as, which he quickly attached it to Chuck, before he gave the nod and quickly rushed the stretcher with the bearers into the building where hopefully the surgeon was awake. Charlotte and Speirs raced in after them. They set him on a makeshift raised bed with a light above it as Talbert appeared with the rather mess of a surgeon. Speirs grabbed Chuck's hand and gently rubbed it as if trying to calm himself in this new chaos that emerged. He was gentle with Chuck's limp hand, and the smooth motions helped Charlotte breath better. Charlotte stood next to Gene, a rather hardened expression similar to her first day at Toccoa across her entire face, arms crossed, eyes on Chuck's head and the surgeon's hands. The surgeon was smoking, unshaven, hair unruly, and bored expression on his face, it only made something boil in Charlotte.

" Jesus." the surgeon muttered. 

" What?' Speirs asked, eyes snapping to the surgeon.

" He's not gonna make it." said the surgeon and Charlotte's heart plummeted. 

" You can't operate on him?" Gene spat, the first to react. Charlotte's eyes filled with angry tears.

" Not me. You'd need a brain surgeon." the surgeon said. " And even if you had one, I don't think there's any hope." The surgeon then rubbed his eyes, seemingly finished, as he walked away, back into the darkness of sleep. Charlotte dropped her crossed arms to her side before staring at the blood on her fingers in complete utter sadness. Speirs snapped. He turned quickly to Talbert.

" You find the shooter, I want him alive." he said, a demand in his voice.

" Yes, sir." Talbert answer, a flame in his voice with some confusion as Charlotte stared at the CO. 

" Come on, help me." the CO said to the two combat medics.

" What are you doing?" Gene asked, still holding the plasma firmly in his hands. 

" We're gonna go find a braid surgeon." Speirs said, as he and Talbert picked up the stretcher. Charlotte glanced at Gene as the two moved quickly around the table to follow the two higher ups out the door. Charlotte was quick to hop up into the jeep, as Gene passed up the plasma and situated himself in next to the girl. She held her friend's head in her still blood hands, brushing over his hair gently as he lay there dying. Speirs launched into the front seat like a bullet, and gave the order for Talbert to go get the men and search for the shooter. Talbert went off like a bat out of hell, just as Speirs revved up the engine and flew off down the road, in search of the brain surgeon. Speirs was speeding at this point, bypassing any of the laws for road speed at the moment. He quickly pulled up to the side of one house, jumped out, his pistol pulled and straight up to the front door. He pounded on the door before letting a few seconds of relief in the center of them remain. He turned and met eyes with Charlotte. She could only look back down at Chuck, gently brushing the hair from his eyes and bandage. Speirs went and knocked again. A dog barked. He went to knock again, but then a light quickly turned on inside the house. The curtain on the doored window open up, and Speirs lightly tapped his gun.

" Open up." he demanded. Immediately as the door opened, Speirs was speaking urgently to the Kraut surgeon.

" Come with me." Speirs said, pistol drawled.

" Why?" the Kraut surgeon questioned. Speirs inwardly sighed, Charlotte could tell he was already so fed up that this didn't help, but it was normal human reaction at this point. 

" Get in the jeep." Speirs said again, firmer. Speirs stepped to the side as the brain surgeon grabbed a coat and wadded into the street toward the body.

" Where are we going?" he questioned. 

" To the hospital. Get in." Speirs urged again. Speirs pulled his weapon up again, menacingly, as the surgeon whipped around to face the CO.

" If you're going to shoot me, shoot me." the surgeon said. Charlotte glanced to Gene uneasily. 

" If you're not, put the gun away." Speirs blinked and then glanced at the girl. She nodded.

" Get in the jeep now." Speirs sighed again, showing it with the gun. 

" What happened to him?" the surgeon asked turning to the two medics in the back side by side.

" He was shot in the head." Gene offered back. As the girl nodded. 

" Half hour ago." the girl whispered and the men were surprised at her sudden voice, because she'd been so quiet.

" Come on." Speirs urged, getting impatient and the girl's eyes snapped to him again.

" If you want him to live, you'll help," the brain surgeon said standing taller, " first by putting that away."

" Come on, let's go." Speirs said, hastily shoving the gun into it's holster, and moving towards the driver's seat. 

" Let me drive." the surgeon offered Speirs. " We'll get there faster." And Charlotte knew he was right. Speirs stared at the surgeon meeting the girl's eyes seemingly for the calm they somehow still held, before stepping around towards the other side. Speirs quickly jumped into the passengers side before the jeep sped away to the hospital. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Chuck was rushed quickly away, leaving the 3 Easy Company members in silence. Charlotte remained pale white, the blood covering her front, getting plenty of looks from nurses and secretaries. Her hair was rather one big mess at that point, her braids coming undone. There were dark circles beginning to show underneath her sunken in stressed eyes, and she only looked more innocent and vulnerable than before. The girl had pushed herself into a ball in the chair as soon as the stretcher and the brain surgeon had gone straight back, and she hadn't moved. Speirs had quickly talked with a receptionist, as Gene came over and tried to coax the girl to at least stand.

" I don't want to leave him, Gene." she whispered softly. Gene placed his hand on the side of the girl's face where tears slowly slid down her cheek, watching with sad eyes. 

" You need to rest, and Chuck's going to be ok. I'm worried about you now." Gene said softly.

" Gene, I-I can't leave him." she whimpered, she remembered hearing the gunshot echo off and Chuck's body fall limp to the ground and collapse in a heap on the muddy ground. Her heart broke. 

" Gene." she whimpered. Speirs turned to the scene as he watched Gene slowly help the girl to her feet, and wrap an arm over the girl's shoulder. There were too many thoughts running through Speirs head at the moment about Charlotte, Chuck, and the person who shot the weapon. Charlotte finally let Gene guide her from the hospital her heart aching for Chuck and hoping he was ok, that he was alive. Speirs drove again this time, hopping into the drivers seat as Gene sat in the back, next to the girl, an arm over her shoulder, rubbing small circles to calm her nerves. Speirs drove to the aid station dropping off Gene for the duties he had to perform, but he drove Charlotte back to HQ. She sat next to the him in the front, dead silent, as quiet tears rolled endlessly down her cheeks, her blue eyes staring straight forward and not focusing on turning away. He stopped the car, and hopped out, slowly offering a hand to help the girl still covered in blood out of the truck. Her shaking hand grasped his, and she gently let Speirs help her from the truck. She walked dead quiet behind Speirs to his office. He opened the door and she walked in and Speirs gently shut it behind them. She immediately sat in a chair, curled into a ball, and shut her eyes from the world. Speirs didn't question when he began to her the faintest quiet cries from the muffled enclosure.

" I'm checking on Talbert." he said, patting her back, where she flinched at the touch slightly. 

" Ok." she softly cried out. That set it off for Speirs. He whipped around, slamming the office door and speeding towards the barracks where he knew the captive shooter and Talbert would probably be. Speirs stormed straight to where the men were, pistol drawn from his holster, his footsteps strong and authoritative. He forcefully pushed open the door to see Talbert and Luz both sitting at a table playing cards as grunts and yells came from a separate room. Talbert noticed how Charlotte was no longer with the CO. The two stood at attention to the CO.

" Where is he?" Speirs asked, anger flaring behind his voice, as he thought about the innocent cries he'd heard from the young girl.

" How's Grant?" Talbert asked, concern for his friend.

" Where is he?" snapped Speirs, a bit in his voice as he stopped and looked sharply at the two men before a loud smack came from a nearby room, as well as yelling and voices. Speirs turned his head and moved towards the glass door, pushing it open. A group of Easy men stood around a figure, with a bloodied face, and half open eyes. Everyone parted like the sea of Moses to let their CO through. 

" Is this him?" Speirs asked.

" That's him." Bull answered, " Replacement. I Company." Speirs stepped forward, staring down the Private, that had shot Grant. 

" Where's the weapon?" Speirs said firmly, his eyes wide, alert and staring down the Private. The Private shook, whimpering, yet still cocky and spiteful.

" What weapon?" he muttered out. Speirs snapped, bringing the weapon up, and whipping it across the Private's face, blood spewing from his mouth, his face whipping to the side quickly.

" When you talk to an officer, you say 'sir'." Speirs said, guttural and firmly at the Private. The Private choked on his blood some. Some of the men surrounding the scene who were part of Easy, had merely flinched at the sight, eyes downcast. It was tense in the room, as Speirs cocked his gun, waiting for some type of reaction from the Private. The Private only convulsed. Speirs brought up his pistol. A few of the men stepped back, holding their breath, eyes turning from the scene. Speirs was glad Charlotte wasn't here. Speirs held firm gun aimed straight at the replacements head. Then his hand shook, the weapon shaking at the end of his hand as his grip loosened more and more. He couldn't stop thinking if it had been Charlotte that had been shot. She was right there with Grant, and he couldn't imagine having to hear the she'd been the one shot and fighting for her life. It could've been her. But then he thought of her pained expression that completely broke him on the inside and his grip faltered. Speirs glanced at the blood on the side of his hand, before leaning forward and smearing it on the side of the Private's uniform. Speirs stared coldly at the Private.

" I have _my_ combat medic sitting in my office, crying, private. You did that. You shot her friend, which ended up almost being aimed at her. You're lucky. You'd be dead if it was her." Speirs spat, unable to contain himself as he thought of the girl back at his office. The room tensed at the news. Heads snapped up to look at Speirs.

" What? Is some girl making you soft now?" the Private giggled out. Speirs tensed, turning and pulling off his uniform hat. He looked around at the group, unable to even look at the Private without complete utter disgust.

" Have the MPs take care of this piece of shit." he muttered out, anger building behind his voice as he turned and left the room completely. 

" Grant's dead?" Talbert called out to the CO sadly.

" No." Speirs answered, shoving his cap into his side pocket. " The Kraut surgeon says he's gonna make it." Speirs then turned and made way for the stairs.

" And Charlotte?" George asked around his cigarette. Speirs hesitated and turned to the man, even some of the men who were poking their head out of the door. He saw hope and love in their eyes.

" She's going to be ok." he said softly, hoping he was right. And there was an audible sigh of relief for their two comrades that followed. 


	89. salute the rank

_" We salute the rank, not the man."_

_\- Major Richard D. Winters_

***

Speirs returned to his office. He slowly pushed open the door to find the girl curled rather uncomfortably in the chair she'd seemingly remained in, fast asleep. There were tears still rolling down her cheeks, eyes shut tightly as well, arms around her body as she sat curled up. Speirs' heart broke, as he feel slightly back against the closed door. His heart broke for the girl. Speirs walked forward, knowing the girl needed to rest right now in a bed with the boys that loved her around her. He slowly crouched in front of her chair and brought his hand up to her shoulder, gently rubbing it.   
  


" Hey, Sunshine. You gotta wake up." he whispered softly. Her bleary blue eyes slowly fluttered open, a few extra tears leaking out in the process.

" Sir?" she whispered softly, sitting up groggily, and rubbing her eyes. She stared up at the CO.

" What's wrong?" she asked. She seemed better and looked better, but all Speirs could envision was how in pain she had looked and it came flooding back.

" It scared me. I tried not to show it." Speirs said quietly, slowly standing and sitting back on his desk. He looked down at the girl with soft brown eyes. " I was afraid that I'd be getting those dog tags back without you, Charlotte." Charlotte looked sadly at the CO.

" Sir...." she wasn't sure even what to say. Her bottom lip trembled slightly and she sniffled, looking down to avoid the CO's eyes. She slowly uncurled and stepped forward to wrap her arms around the CO's neck to calm herself, and listen to some type of normal heartbeat and pattern to breath gently too. Speirs wrapped his arms automatically around the girl and held her for a while. But he was willing to do that, he was willing to do that for any man or in this case woman in the company. Her sniffles slowly got quieter, but she still trembled in his arms. He pulled back from her, and reached up his hand to brush tears and hair from the girl's eyes and face.

" I'm sorry, sir." she whispered, her voice breaking innocently. 

" It's ok." Speirs whispered, nodding to her. " It's ok." Charlotte felt a bubble of tears filling inside her, and she let out a small sob, screwing her eyes shut.

" It hurts." she whimpered, as she let Speirs pull the emotionally distraught girl into his body again. A knock sounded on the door, and footsteps entered. Charlotte pulled back and Speirs stood up, keeping an arm over the girl's shoulder, as the person walked in. It was Talbert. 

" Sir. I can't find-" Talbert stopped seeing Speirs with an arm wrapped around Charlotte's shoulders, as tears rolled down her face. " Charlotte."

" Hey Bunny." she whispered softly, wiping at her eyes. Talbert gently shut the door and walked forward, looking at the girl with soft eyes. 

" Hey, sunshine." he whispered to the girl. There was this heavy weight that encased the entire room, and hung like a thick blanket, suffocating and warm.

" Want to go get some rest?" Tab asked the girl gently. She nodded, and looked uneasily up at Speirs with tear filled eyes. Speirs nodded.

" I'll catch up with you two tomorrow, I'm going to try and find Winters." Speirs said, his eyes growing more stressed and exhausted. Charlotte let Talbert guide her out of the office, his arm securely placed over her shoulders. Talbert gently squeezed her shoulder with his hand and she sniffled with a small smile at him. When the two got back into the rooms that were filled with men, the designated 'barracks' remained quiet, cold, and tense. Men were angry, and upset. She had dreams and visions all night of Chuck getting hit in the head with that bullet over and over again. The next morning, she'd barely gotten sleep, and she was quiet and cut off from everyone else. She went up in the mountains in large beautiful valleys there, with wild flowers, and tall grasses, and just let herself lay in the grass, with the sun beating down on her, inhaling the fresh air the mountains provided. She knew she had to live with these memories the rest of her life. But the men knew she'd bounce back. She always did. The days passed and Chuck had made it through the surgery and the post op. The minute Charlotte heard she could visit him, Tab automatically drove her up. She walked into his room, looking exhausted as ever, but with a smile on her face as she entered. She saw the man, sitting up, looking out the window, a wrap tightly clasped around his head.

" Chuck." she said quietly and the man turned and saw it was Charlotte there. A huge smile broke out onto his face, and she immediately sucked down the cries that wanted to escape and hurried over to the man, wrapping her arms tightly around him. 

" I was so scared." she had whispered. Chuck hoped he never would scare the girl who was like his twin again. She'd visited and made him laugh and smile, and she was happier. June faded to July and the warm weather arrived as well. Charlotte spent many nights sitting by the lake, as the sun rose or set and wrote letters to her family and friends. Men were now beginning to be sent home and to England. Charlotte remained with her brothers in arms, and provided laughs and smiles. Officers were deciding to stay or leave with their points, deciding if they were willing to fight in the Pacific and jump all over again. Someone like that was Malarkey. They'd been in a beautiful villa area up above the water, the sun having mostly set and the dark hue of blues and purples in the sky, as tiny candles and fires lit the beautiful area. Charlotte wasn't quite an officer, but Winters had asked her to join them there and she had gladly accepted. Her and Malarkey had been talking when Winters came up to the two and led Malarkey away, and when he came back that's when he told her the news. She was sad, yet grateful for the man who had already been through so much. She had grabbed a coke and had leaned up against a railing looking out over the lake. Her hair was let down after being held up so long during the war, and her eyes were soft and relaxed, and she wore her skirt this time and her heals. She felt comfortable and calm at the moment and had never been happier. She noticed Lipton coming toward her and smiled wide in his direction.

" Hey Lip." she said gently, as he leaned up against the railing next to her. 

" How're you doing, sunshine?" he asked her gently.

" I'm happy right now, Lip. It's all I can ask for right now." she said honestly with a smile on her face. 

" How's your family?" he asked her. She smiled wide.

" My brothers in Reims right now, celebrating the end of the war in Europe, and my family is probably home right now still celebrating that and how we'll be coming home soon." she explained. 

" I'm glad the wars over." Lip said, " But it's going to be weird. Going home and not seeing these guys everyday."

" I'm scared, because for 3 years you've been my family and I've gotten so closed to you all, and now it's just, it's going to be all over. Funny how a war can bring us all together in this way." she said softly. She sipped from her cup and looked out at the lake. " I haven't been to a church in 3 years, but I've prayed many times throughout this war time period, and I still pray God's with me today. " 

" God's good Charlotte, he always has been, and everything he does has a purpose. I'm glad he had a purpose to put you in Easy Company." Lip said, and she smiled wide. The sun slowly set, leaving a pretty purple, dark blue hue over the officer party, and all the civilians who had come. Charlotte was happy and content, as she sat laughing the hardest she's laughed in a while walking talking to Malarkey. Her mind went back to Skip, Penkala, Bill and Joe so many times as they talked, and she attempted to push her mind past that, but she knew at some point she needed to talk about it. But not tonight. Soon, but not now where she was actually happy. By the next morning, Malarkey had packed his bags, bound for Paris as he said goodbye to everyone, officers and friends alike. When he stopped at Charlotte she didn't realize how hard it'd be to say goodbye. She wasn't ready to do it.

" If you're ever in Astoria, you know where to find me." Malarkey said smiling at the girl. She smiled wide, sucking in her tears.

" If you manage you're way to Chincoteague, stop by, my mother would love to see you." Charlotte said, her voice evident in cracking.

" You've taught me a lot, sunshine." Malarkey said, looking out at the lake before looking back at the girl," I vaguely remember a young 17 year old coming into barracks and scaring the shit out of 23 year olds." Charlotte laughed.

" You've taught me how to stay brave and courageous and resilient. You taught me it's ok to cry, to let people know you're upset, and to let other's in. You did so many things for me." he whispered grabbing her hands. She smiled looking up with tears in her eyes.

" I don't think there's anything I can do to thank you." he said softly.

" Just hug me, you doof." she said with a cheeky smile. Malarkey smiled, and wrapped his arms around her as she stood on her tip toes to hug the man. She felt tears filter into her eyes, and she let them seep out for the time being. Malarkey and Charlotte stood there for a few minutes just holding each other. He pulled back, and straightened, saluting the girl. She saluted with a sad smile back.

" Thank you." Malarkey whispered.

" And I thank you." she whispered back. Malarkey grabbed his stuff then and disappeared onto the jeep, zipping towards Paris. She smiled. Lipton was promoted, but remained assigned at Battalion headquarters and Charlotte could only smile at that, and the little technique Winters had used to get it that way. Charlotte, dressed in her fresh ODs with the Sergeant insignia and her pressed hat on her head, stood beside Liebgott who'd she assisted in treating any wounds on the Germans that they'd captured with the German Major, who had not wanted to surrender to Private Babe Heffron. She had laughed. A jeep pulled up with Winters, Nixon and Lip. The two turned towards the jeep as Lip hopped out, dressed professionally in his uniform and looking rather spiffy.

" Lieutenant." the two soldiers said at the same time as they passed by Lipton, who saluted back with a nod to the two before looking at the German Major. The Major nodded to Winters, the American Major, before Winters turned his attention to Lipton. The Lieutenant and Major exchanged a few words before the Major went to address his troops. Charlotte glanced to Liebgott, but then followed her friend's gaze. A jeep moved by and Sobel, Captain Sobel came walking forward talking to a supply officer lowly. The supply officer saluted, yet Sobel kept walking, straight past the man of higher rank. Winters saluted back to the supply officer and stared down Sobel who was attempting to avoid eye contact. 

" Captain Sobel." Winters called out as Sobel kept walking, yet turned his gaze to the man.

" Major Winters." he said rather lazily. 

" Captain Sobel." Winters said firmer again, making Sobel stop in his jump boots.

" We salute the rank, not the man." Winters said. Charlotte smiled. Sobel inwardly sighed, turning towards the Major and slowly saluting the rank of the man. Winters saluted the rival and old enemy before giving a rightful dismissal as the two walked by. Liebgott's gaze followed the old CO, a dark smirk on his lips as Charlotte let out a small scoff under her breath. Charlotte looked over at the Major where she was met with a soft gaze back. Her and Liebgott began walking toward the jeep, as the German Major began speaking. The girl leaned up against the jeep next to Liebgott, as the Major continued speaking. 

" Liebgott?" Winters asked him. Liebgott leaned up next to the girl and looked towards the Major. 

" Men, it's been a long war, it's been a tough war." Liebgott said, glancing at Winters. " You fought bravely. Proudly for your country." A pair of footsteps approached and Charlotte turned past Liebgott to see Speirs appear on the opposite side of the jeep and lean up against it. She smiled meeting his eyes. " You are a special group. You've found in one another a bond...that exists only in combat." Charlotte smiled. " Among brothers...who've shared foxholes, held each other in dire moments...who've seen death and suffered together. I am proud to have served with each and every one of you." Tears entered the girl's eyes, as she smiled widely, even somewhat proudly. She thought of her own brothers in arms and she smiled wider. " You deserve long and happy lives in pease." Charlotte looked up at Liebgott, and he looked down at the young girl who's eyes were shining brightly. 

" Currahee." she whispered softly to him.

" Currahee." he whispered back. She sniffled, as she let Liebgott put an arm over her shoulders and pull her into his side and hug her tightly. 


	90. d-day plus 434

_" Gratitude turns what we have into enough."_

_\- Aesop_

_***_

July faded to August, and Easy was moved to tents in a field under the mountains in big fields. Easy Company had been receiving mail call when a voice began calling out.

" Tarvers! Tarvers! Tarvers, you gotta see this!" she heard Vest yelling as she sat by Skinny and Gene. 

" Vest! Here I am!" she yelled arm raised. Vest sprinted over, placing a paper, with a large heading on the top straight into her hands. She glanced at the paper and then around at the group that had gathered.

" Well what is it?" someone called out from the back.

" An article." she said, reading the title.

" Whatcha waiting for sunshine?" someone else called out. Charlotte smiled and cleared her throat. _  
_

_Sunshine Soldier by Ernest Whitten_

_When you think of the word sunshine, you think of this bright, happy, light that floods in at the right time. It seems that's what Sergeant Charlotte Tarvers was for Easy Company, part of the 506th, 2nd Battalion of the 101st Airborne Division. I'd been home at the time, eating a banana, about to head to work on my newest report on updates from England and Moscow on the war, when news rushed in about a woman, by the name of Charlotte E. Tarvers that had entered as a recruit for the Paratroopers, a new concept in military history. The Airborne would go on to become one fo the most prestige and high end elite groups in the military of this time period._

_Articles spread after the young woman had joined. Many were bad, and I felt disgusted as I read them. I told myself I'd write an amazing article on her one day and show people exactly why this young girl would be amazing. There were interviews with members of Easy, and leaders of other regiments on their opinions of the young lady. Truth be told, I wasn't sure what to think of a woman in the Airborne, but I had no say it what a woman could do. There were articles and pictures from D-Day featuring the young woman's heroics and sacrifices she made for the men in her company as a combat medic._ _  
_

_In 1945, footage from Bastogne, Belgium and the Battle of the Bulge emerged, and that's when everyone got real time footage of the famed young sunshine soldier which she had been dubbed and named. Her smile affected us through the screen, it boasted morale too. If she was smiling in a war zone, we could be smiling and fighting from home all the same. I wondered how she did it. In a company full of men, and the only female, much less a combat medic, how was that perceived. Form New York, her face was put all over Time's Square, that smile lighting up the night. Her message, her sunshine shone through to the world, and we all felt it._

_Charlotte, or Charlie called by her fellow combat medic Doc Gene Roe, grew before our eyes through the stories, pictures and videos not only as a woman, but in her bravery and strength and actions. I was told she was never afraid to take something head on, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, she wasn't afraid to reprimand for the right of things. She was fearless. And of course there was sickness, exhaustion, and fear, but she took all of that and bottled it into bravery, and that I believe is part of the reason she's here today, because of what she did to show she could prove herself to these men and her country._ _  
_

_I was intrigued by this fascinating young woman. I was set at the end of December 1944 to set out for England and France to experience this battle our men were fighting. I traveled to a hospital near Paris, France, and was referred to Sergeant Wayne 'Skinny' Sisk. " Sunshine's part of the reason half these guys are still here today. If you ask any of these guys who's the bravest, I bet you they are going to say her." Sisk commented. " She saved my life when I was hit. She's saved all our lives. Early in training, life was rough, and we got news of getting a new medic. When a girl walked in, just as strong, even stronger and more mentally powerful than half the men there, we were stunned. She told us right then and there how she was gonna flow in this company and that set the mood up until now. I wouldn't want it any other way."_

_Sergeant Sisk continued on, telling me stories about the Sunshine solider, and even some jokes, many had me doubled over laughing in my seat. I returned to England, as Sisk made a return to his company where I was pushed in the direction of where two other Easy Company members Sergeant "Wild-Bill" Guarnere and Staff Sergeant Joe Toye. " One day, I saw the girl, maybe 4 in the morning, back when we entered Bastogne, and I watched as she coughed and hacked and sniffled through illness to make sure the boys were ok. She fixed helmets and blankets, and continued through the snow in the cold night to make sure they were ok, not once thinking for herself. I found that the bravest thing anyone could do in this moment. Every time you get out of that damn foxhole, you risk your life. She had no weapon. She had a medic satchel and her heart and brain. And she survived, despite it all. And I respect that, and that respect will never fall or fail me." Sergeant Guarnere commented on my question of a memory of the young girl. Sergeant Toye commented similarly, but one quote of his line stuck out to me._ _  
_

_" She was suffering like the rest of us, but she knew how to put on that smile of hers, and walk around every freakin day, freezing, just to make sure we were ok." I asked him to explain why he said that._

_" She never thought of herself. She was constantly checking her boys, her band of brothers to make sure they were ok. Someone who does that, automatically gains my respect. She risked her life every moment of the day to ensure everyone's safety except her own. That's special. People like that deserve the world." Charlotte Tarvers had pushed through many hardships and yet she found a way to let the boys know she was ok and that they were too._ _  
_

_Only a few weeks ago, when I was still in Europe, Technical Sergeant Donald Malarkey was in Paris as I sat at a corner eating a macaron staring at the Notre Dame. He was happy to meet with me, and give input as he said " on his favorite young medic he liked to call Doc Sunshine " to himself. " I saw Charlotte from beginning to practically the end of her journey in Easy and what she went through showed me a new definition_ _of the word strong. You can be weak, innocent and vulnerable and still be strong. You can be upset, but if you pick yourself up, that's what strong is. Being weak but able to stand up again. And I find that beautiful. Sometimes even the sunshine has to take a break before it can come out again to brighten life on a new day."_

_In March, I was given two referrals. I headed out to France near the coasts where medical stations were evacuating injured men. One of the men I talked with was a young man named Staff Sergeant Alfred Gerodano, who told me to call him Alfie, which he always preferred. I questioned why I was referred to him at first. He hadn't been in the same platoon or even company as the young medic, who I was researching. When I walked up, I shook his hand with a smile, as he sat on a stretcher, wounds wrapped tightly, a smile on his face. He asked me how I was doing and what I wanted to ask him, because he clearly knew I was a news reporter and no_

_soldier._

_I asked him a name. I told him I was looking for information on Charlotte Tarvers, and his face immediately lit up. It was like I said he could get a puppy for Christmas. He immediately began retelling me the story of how her and Sergeant Sisk came up to him, as he injured, helped him down, and immediately began helping him. He stated, " She was the gentlest person I had ever encountered, but she was firm and intelligent and knew what she was doing and wasn't afraid to show it."_ _  
_

_Gerodano continued on about how she talked, and he appreciated the fact that even after everything she'd been through on D-Day, she went forward and was still a human. She wasn't some crazed person out to kill. She was there to help him, and be there for him as a medic and a human being. He mentioned how, she made sure he got to his feet again before sending him to an aid station. He mentioned how he never saw the girl again after that day and his darkest moments would be filled with her kind words and how she was the sunshine soldier. He'd gotten better, just like she'd said to him before they departed, and was only just injured again in Feburary on a patrol, but had thought of the girl fondly as he sat here now._

_My other referral was to a Sergeant James Dexter. It was early May, just after the liberation of Europe and the notion that America had won the higher arm upon Germany. I happened to be in Reims where a group of soldiers getting ready to head out towards Paris were, and I hastily walked up to them asking for Dexter. The man walked up to me with a bright smile and shook my hand. Just like Gerodano, he asked what I wanted. I immediately mentioned Charlotte's name and he had a very similar reaction to Gerodano._ _  
_

_Dexter talked to me in length about her heroic movements while in Holland during Operation Market-Garden. She saved 15 lives in the cover of night, injured, and sick, while hiding from Germans the entire time. And all those 15 lives made it home after that day, and Dexter told me it was because of her. He said he was one of the 15, who had been able to make it back to the line afterwards and had been saddened that he hadn't been able to thank the girl enough for what she did._

_I asked him if it made a difference because she was female and what she had done. He looked me straight in the eyes and told me firmly that it didn't matter gender, color, or age, that someone had been there helping him stay alive. And that fact that it was a young woman didn't change anything. He stated, " Charlotte saved my life, and she was clearly injured, and extremely sick and exhausted, but she said she was medic, and it was her duty, to save people, to save anyone who was hurt. When you're on your death bed, you don't care who is there to save your life, a human was there with me and she saved me." That stuck in my mind for days after my visit with him. These men didn't care she was female and neither did Easy. Strength has no age, color or gender, and Charlotte truly was powerful in many ways._ _  
_

_After returning home to America in late July, I was able to collect my thoughts of my experience in the last few months of the war in Europe and what had happened. And these men were right. Sergeant Tarvers truly emulated what it meant to be a member of Easy Company. These paratroopers were strong, physically, mentally and emotionally, and it showed through how they fought as a company as a whole. Charlotte Tarvers is said to be an intergral part of the company and from my journey in Europe I can follow that. I hope to meet this young hero one day. This young woman that young girl's are now looking up to as a hero for them._

_Charlotte Tarvers is a hero in her own ways. She may not think it, but in America, she saved all our lives, she saved lives in Europe and in the Pacific. She saved our view of this war. She was only supposed to help, and be the combat medic she was destined to be, but instead, she became a hero. She became America's hero. It's only right I end an article this way._ _  
_

_Currahee._

Charlotte's eyes were wide, and filled with tears, as she looked up at the men around her. Her brothers in arms. Beside the article, there were some pictures. One of Charlotte at Toccoa pictured with Liebgott, smiles on their youthful faces. Another was of her, by herself, before D-Day in all her gear, face paint smeared everywhere. Another one was of her and her family before she left, a picture her father had opted to take. The final one was of her and MJ, a week before the two were to depart on their separate ways. The two girls held each other with big smiles on their faces as they laughed in their sundresses they'd just bought. Charlotte let out a weak laugh at the picture, realizing how much she missed her best friend and family. Charlotte remembered Alfie and James and felt a small tear trickle down her cheek, that she quickly brushed away, as she thought of what they'd said. She couldn't really comprehend all the nice things they'd said. She'd only spoken with them for less than 5 hours each and they sounded as if they'd know her, her entire life. She was overwhelmed with just how happy she was in this moment, and the way the article made her feel happy. Ernest Whitten was a good person and Charlotte couldn't knock that. The middle of August, about the 16th, the day started bright and happy, with the sun shining, the birds singing, and a great breakfast, and the unsuspecting visitor of Buck Compton. She had whipped around from her table in the aid station where she sat with Oliver, launching up and jumping into his arms. 

" Wow! A Sergeant." he exclaimed pulling back and pointing to the chevron.

" I know! I mean, I didn't really need it, I didn't do-" Buck cut her off by laughing.

" I missed you, Sunshine." he laughed, pulling her into a hug again. She giggled lightly. She had missed Buck too. A group of her friends, seeing her and Buck talking by the lake earlier that day had convinced the two to join them in a baseball game in the field. Charlotte quickly changed, pulling on the familiar PT shirt from Camp Toccoa, and her cargo pants with her boots. She brought out her sun necklace and dog tags, letting them joyfully clank together in this spare free moment. She ran over, hurriedly tying her hair up in braids as she did so, towards the pitch where the boys were eagerly waiting for her to arrive. She slid in next to Gene quickly, pushing a huge smile onto her face as the two Captains, Buck and Webster, surprisingly enough, stood at the center. Buck was allowed to pick first, spotting the fast, and quick witted young medic at the end near Gene, with that beautiful smile.

" Sunshine!" he called out. There were some cheers, but some groans, because most of the men knew they wouldn't be on a team with her. Webster even groaned, she'd been his first choice too. Charlotte joyfully raced over towards Buck, looping him into a tight hug, before pulling away with a smirk. She patted Webster's shoulder in a sympathetic way, but she only smiled more. The men were slowly picked for each team. She was happy with who was on the team, but in the end in didn't matter who was. She was glad that everyone was happy and having fun doing so. They were all together. Charlotte gladly scooped up a baseball glove as she raced out to 2nd base. The game quickly started and they switched multiple times, mostly laughing and joking until it got seemingly serious, and even more enjoyable to laugh at. Gene, on Webster's team raced toward home plate, just as Buck caught the ball and slapped him in the leg. 

" You're out!" called Buck, as Gene got up laughing. Laughing gleefully, making Charlotte smiled, as he got up and Buck smacked him on the bottom. She looked over, her hair in her face from her braids, as Webster stepped up to the plate.

" Alright, we've got one down!" Buck called to Johnny on the pitcher's mound.

" Don't mess it up, Johnny!" the girl called smacking her glove multiple times.

" Come on, Peewee, let's get Webster!" someone called.

" Come on, Peewee, let's get him!" Liebgott called from 3rd base. Webster stood up to bat, lefty at that point, and swung just as Johnny pitched the ball to him. The ball went sailing high in the sky, and Charlotte could barely see through the sunshine. She glanced at the man suddenly, the Lieutenant that had helped the company through their first months in combat.

Buck Compton came back to the company to let them know he was all right. He became a prosecutor in Los Angeles. He convicted Sirhan Sirhan in the murder of Robert Kennedy and was later appointed to the California court of appeals. The ball came right back into his glove, a large smile on his face, as the group cheered as some people heckled Webster.

David Webster became a writer The Saturday Evening Post and Wall Street Journal and later wrote a book about sharks. In 1961 he went out on the ocean alone and was never seen again. Charlotte let out a whop as she glanced around at the crowd of soldiers who'd gathered dressed in everything from PT gear, to ODs, to uniforms. Martin pitched again to Garcia who swung the bat, cracking the ball out, as it fumbled near Martin.

Johnny Martin would return to his job at the railroad and then start his own construction company. He splits his time between Arizona and a place in Montana. Johnny launched the ball toward Luz, who was in the middle of 1st and 2nd, and Luz swiftly caught it, winking to the girl, as he turned to run and get Garcia out.

George Luz became a handyman in Providence, Rhode Island. As a testament to his character, 1600 people attended his funeral in 1998. Charlotte giggled loudly as Garcia gave Luz a shove to move toward 1st where she watched from afar with a smile. She looked up at Gene who was up to bat again this time. He swung for the ball and gave it a good whip, as Garcia left 1st and Gene came up to 1st.

Doc Roe died in Louisiana in 1998. He'd been a construction contractor. The ball swung as Perconte on 2nd base, made the move to 3rd. Charlotte gave the nod to Liebgott on 3rd and Skinny behind her as Skinny raced forward as Perconte moved to 3rd. Frank Perconte returned to Chicago and worked a postal route as a mailman. The ball landed safely in Skinny's gloves and he launched it towards Liebgott on 3rd. Charlotte wavered on her feet, laughing so hard, that she fell back against Skinny, and the two then began laughing harder than before. She looked up just as Perconte slid for 3rd, and Liebgott jumped up catching the ball, calling Perconte out with a wide smirk on his face.

Joe Liebgott returned to San Francisco and drove his cab. Charlotte turned and saw Bull up next to bat as Garcia made a move to get from 2nd to 3rd now. Bull Randleman was one of the best soldiers WInters had ever had. He went into the Earth-moving business in Arkansas. He's still there. Webster up sprinted up to pitcher, greedily shoving Martin off, and pitching for his own team to hopefully score a point, launched the ball to Bull who whacked it and the thing went flying. It flew toward More who stood directly under it and gently caught it into the glove.

Alton More returned to Wyoming with a unique souvenir - Hitler's personal photo albums. He was killed in a car accident in 1958. The ball was pitched back to Webster as Talbert stepped up a wide smile on his face as he prepared to hit.

Floyd Talbert, everyone had lost touch with in civilian life, expect for Charlotte really, until he showed up at a reunion just before his death in 1981. Martin shoved Webster away with a smirk, pitching the ball again as Talbert prepared to swing as Gene prepared to move off 2nd base. He glanced at Charlotte with a smirk. Talbert swung as Talbert took off. Loud cheering came from the right and Charlotte was too excited not to see that it was Lipton and Welsh side by side cheering for Easy.

Carwood Lipton became a glass-making executive in charge of factories all over the world. He has a nice life in North Carolina. He cheered as Talbert zoomed towards second base where Charlotte was moving back eyes on the ball that came at her. She jumped up into the air, catching the ball, with a smile, before slamming onto second base with a smile, knocking Talbert out. Welsh let out a cheer for the girl.

Harry Welsh - he married Kitty Grogan and became an administrator for the Wilkes-Barre Pennsylvania school system. Charlotte let out a whoop again as she threw the ball back towards Martin who threw her a wink as she did so. She looked over and smiled when she saw Nixon and Winters, walking in step toward where Speirs, sat, decked out in his uniform, a smile on his face as he watched his company, having fun. He watched the girl he loved follow them, too.

Ronald Speirs stayed in the army, served in Korea and in 1958 returned to Germany as governor of Spandau Prison. He retired a Lieutenant-Colonel. Charlotte gave him a small wave and he gave her a nod back. She smiled wider focusing on the pitch yet again, an overwhelming sense to just laugh coming over her. She let out a laugh as Perconte tripped getting up to bat, before a voice called on them.

" Easy Company!" she heard Speirs say. She looked over at the man, a small smile on her face. 

" School circle!" he called. Charlotte looked at Skinny and the two smiled before running over to their CO, before sitting crouched on the ground in front of the CO. More men gathered, and filled in, Liebgott sitting next to the girl with Perconte on his other side. Soon everyone had gathered. For Easy Company is was D-Day plus 434.

And they were here, in this beautiful paradise.

" Listen up. We've got some news." Winters said stepping forward. Charlotte looked up curiously at the man. " This morning President Truman received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese. The war is over." Charlotte's heart stopped. She couldn't really comprehend the words Winters had just said. Charlotte glanced to Luz and Buck and then to Babe. Then to Popeye and Bull, and then to Perconte, before looking at Welsh and Lipton. She looked at Webster and Johnny, before looking at Liebgott and then Skinny. Then she let out a beautiful, sunshine smile, and started giggling, as people came out of it.

They were going home. Every man and now woman in the 101st were going home. They'd be forever connected because of this experience, but they'd have to rejoin the world the best they could at that point. Charlotte smiled and cheered, and then turned wrapping Skinny in a tight hug as she laughed. Skinny's arms immediately wrapped around her, as happy tears flooded her eyes. She didn't know how to feel. Leaving all these people who were like brothers whom she loved. But she knew they'd be ok. She'd be ok too. She pulled back and looked at Skinny a smile on her features.

" Play ball!" someone yelled suddenly, and Charlotte looked away with a smile. Skinny pulled her from the ground looping an arm over her shoulder as the two soldiers ran toward the pitch. But no one could think of the game as they raced towards their tent excitedly. 

" I'll be there in a sec." she said to Skinny who nodded. She stopped where she was and turned looking at the men who'd helped her through this shared experience, this bloody war.

Lewis Nixon had some tough times after the war. He was divorced a couple of times. Then in 1956 he married a woman named Grace and everything came together for him. He spent the rest of his life with her, traveling the world. Winters' friend Lew died in 1995.

Richard Winters took up his job offer and was a personnel manager at the Nixon Nitration Works until he was called back into service in 1950 to train officers and rangers. He chose not to go to Korea. He'd had enough of war. He stayed around Hershey, Pennsylvania, finally finding a little farm, a little peaceful corner of the world, where he still lives today. There is not a day that goes by that he does not think of the men and woman he served with who never got to enjoy the world without war. Winters looked out over the field, seeing a figure brightened by the hues of the sunlight, standing, with her hair a wild fantasy around her in the wind, as she looked back at him. Winters would receive a letter from Mike Ranney, with a simple ending that spoke volumes. ' I cherish the memories of a question my grandson asked me the other day. When he said Grandpa, were you a hero in the war? Grandpa said, no. But I served in a company of heros.' 

Charlotte Tarvers to him, would never admit that, but as he looked at the girl now, she had grown into one of the most capable young woman he would ever know in his lifetime. Charlotte Tarvers went back to her schooling on Chincoteague Island, Virginia. There she finished, and went to college, working hard to get her degree to become a doctor like she'd always wanted. She was always remembered as the sunshine soldier, Easy's little sister to most, and the bright sunshine that changed Easy, and for the better. She wasn't meant to do much, stating in many interviews she was there to help, always talking more about the guy next to her, than herself, but she helped. She helped everyone, and she'd done it all herself. Charlotte turned, stood straighter and saluted Winters, a grin on her cheeks. Winters smiled. He stood, and saluted the best young medic he would ever know. Then she turned, sprinting, laughing and giggling towards her friends through the sunshine. 


	91. the war is over

_" To come upon love without seeking it is the only way to find it."_

_\- unknown_

***

VJ Day seemed to have an even bigger celebration than VE Day. The parties went late into the night, and some people got so drunk, Charlotte wasn't sure if they'd recover or not. She had decided to sit outside alone, in the cool evening air to catch her bearings for a few minutes. She thought about how different home life would now be. Leroy would never walk inside that house again, he would never smell the wonderful Christmas meals he wrote of. Louis would never feel the same walking inside again on his bad leg. He'd have trouble going upstairs for a while still, and the fear of falling would come back. Charlotte would never feel the same being home again with part of her family not there. MJ wouldn't be the same with her mother now gone as well. But Charlotte wouldn't let that bring her down. No. She'd be happy to be home, with Mickey, and her entire family, and grandparents and friends and all the lovely stores on the island and the ocean that spread for miles and miles. She'd be happy to sleep at night, in a place that she didn't hear gunshots or explosions or have to sleep in foxholes. But she'd miss the guys. She'd missed the men who'd become her brothers. And for all their own reasons. She'd miss the officers and the respect they'd shown someone like her. She knew she could write letters, but it would never be the same as she did so. She'd miss their hugs, smiles, laughter, their banter when together, but she knew she'd always hold that in her heart. 

" Hey, you ok, Charlotte?" she heard a voice ask and turned from the step she sat on to look up and see it was Winters.

" I'm fine, sir. Thank you for asking." she said, " I just wanted to get some air." Winters took a few steps forward and took a seat down next to the girl, as they stared out at the darkness in front of them ahead. Charlotte looked over at Winters gently, looking at the man she'd follow anywhere into combat, the person she'd jumped after on D-Day, the man she'd probably go through hell with the rest of Easy Company for. 

" How am I supposed to explain anything at all to everyone back home?" she asked him. Winters looked at the girl and then out at the darkness. He looked back over at the young woman next to him. She'd grown so much in her past 3 years with Easy as a person and member of the company.

" I don't know how we're supposed to rejoin the world, filled with memories of war, but we will. We'll be doing it together as a company." Winters said, smiling at the girl. " And you don't have to explain any of it to anyone. They are your family, they will understand what you can and can not explain." Charlotte smiled at the man. 

" It's going to be real different." she said, " Especially with Leroy gone." It had been months since his death, and she had learned to accept it by this point in her life. Winters placed a hand on her knee.

" Leroy will always be here, in your heart Charlotte. No matter where you go. But I want you to know one thing." Winters said to her, looking at her big blue eyes. " Leroy will want you to rejoin this world happy. Happy for what you've done for the country he died for. Happy for how you served, and with distinction. Happy for the men you served with, and the officers you were under. Happy for the fact that you were a crucial part in this entire winning of the war." Charlotte looked at the man. 

" I'm proud sir, I'm humbled greatly." she said.

" And we're all going to have our downfalls, when we return, but you think about what you've done through these past 3 years." Winters said, and she knew he meant it. And she did. 

" I remember when Sobel made me double time Currahee." she said, then giggled at the memory lightly.

" You did it with a smile on your face." Winters commented.

" I remember the jump, during D-Day, and when you wanted me to help take out those guns with you. I woke up next thinking they definitely weren't 88s." she laughed. Winters smirked.

" And then you nearly gave me a heart attack when you showed up dressed in your ODs." he smiled.

" I remember coming back after Bull and I were cut from the group in Holland. I told the driver, with confidence, if I do say so myself, that I had a bullet graze my head and knock me unconscious, he seemed pretty terrified." she laughed.

" Or when you came into the meeting with Colonel Dobie and he couldn't even speak after the authority you took." Winters said fondly. Charlotte laughed. 

" Or when you had Captain Speirs and I, for the attack of Foy, go running in near the end there, and then you heard well, the inappropriate screaming through Luz's radio." she said a little embarrassed. Winters smiled at the girl as she laughed lightly at the memory.

" You know, Charlotte, I actually put in for you, for an award." Winters said. Charlotte turned to him, brow raised, confused. 

" I don't need an award, sir." she said, but Winters stopped her.

" There have been plenty of times, where you have stepped in and directly disobeyed orders, and have actually saved more lives that way. You risked your life to save others and I feel that's one of the highest acts of valor anyone can put themselves into." Winters said. 

" Sir?" she asked softly.

" I put you in for a Medal of Honor, Charlotte." Winters said. Charlotte's eyes welled with tears of joy. 

" Sir, really you didn't have to. I was just doing my job." she said, rambling at this point.

" A pretty darn good job at that, Charlotte." Winters said. Charlotte smiled wide letting out a laugh which kind of sounded like the mix between a sob and a laugh, but she didn't care. 

" You're a great soldier, one of the best I've ever had." Winters said, slowly getting to his feet, as Charlotte stood to her own. " Don't forget that, Charlotte."

" I'd follow you through hell, sir." she said. Winters smiled and Charlotte went to salute him. Instead Winters walked forward and wrapped his arms around the girl in a hug. She was surprised, but wrapped her arms around the Major and hugged him back. He had great hugs, too. She smiled as he pulled back. 

" Let's head inside, see what these crazy boys are up to." Winters said, wrapping an arm over the girl's shoulders, and leading her towards the door.

" Nothing good, I'm assuming." she said with a small laugh, making Winters smile. The two walked back inside and once they entered, Charlotte's eyes wandered over to Speirs' figured, leaned up against the bar, his jacket off from the heat that sweltered the big party room, his hair losing the touch the gel had done it on his head now fluffy, and a beautiful smile on his face, as he talked with Liebgott and a few other men from the company.

Charlotte was about to walk over, but stopped once she heard Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy come on. She immediately moved out to the dance floor, Luz noticing the sunshine soldier on the dance floor and joined her. The two began dancing along to the song, smiles wide on their faces, whoops and cheers coming from the company as they watched the two dance. Speirs noticed the young girl out on the dance floor with Luz and couldn't help as a wide smile graced his lips watching her twirl and laugh, and have her cheeks get rosy and pink from excitement. The song ended and Luz and Charlotte bowed before giving each other a joyous and exciting hug.

Her cheeks remained flushed before she turned and walked over to the bar to get a drink for her parched throat. Charlotte asked for a water, and then as she waited, turned, leaning up against the bar and looking out at the people dancing together happily with smiles on their face, happy that this horrid war was finally over. Charlotte still couldn't really believe it either. They'd been at war for so long, that a world without war seemed weird. But she seemed to accept it at the moment. She was content and happy and so were the rest of the boys and that was all she needed. She felt someone tap her shoulder and saw the bartender slip her the glass of cold water and she thanked the man in relief before drinking it.

" I haven't seen you dance like that since March." she heard a voice say next to her. She looked up at the person next to her and smiled when she saw it was Speirs. 

" Well, I'm planning to continue dancing like that." Charlotte answered sipping her water. Speirs let out a tiny laugh before looking back at the girl.

" How're you doing?" he asked her, noticing how a small smile washed over her face.

" I'm happy." she said, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. " I'm just I'm so happy." Speirs heart beat a few beats faster. He was happy seeing the girl he loved happy as well. It'd been a while since there wasn't a problem in the world and she remained here and happy.

" I like seeing you happy, Charlotte." Speirs said to her and she looked up at him, her cheeks flaming. A slow song came on, and Charlotte peeked out at the crowd of townspeople and soldiers alike that started slowly swaying together. 

" Wanna head outside?" Speirs asked her.

" Yeah." Charlotte answered as her cheeks slowly flamed down.The two walked outside where the faint hum and lyrics of the song were heard outside in the fairly breezy night air, overlooking the lake, with candles surrounding the patio and porch area. Charlotte walked to the edge and looked down towards the lake, the light of tiny fires dancing on the surface of the lake where groups of Austrian teenagers celebrated together and played, enjoying the world without war. 

" Charlotte, would you, uh, like to dance?" Speirs asked her. She looked up at him, and a smile grew on her face.

" Of course." she said, letting Speirs gently take her hand. Speirs led her to an open area of the patio where the tunes of the song floated to the outside world. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him underneath the moonlight. Their hands remained clasped together as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Charlotte couldn't look away from his soft gaze. 

" What are you doing after the war?" Charlotte asked him.

" I'm going to stay with the company and stay in the Army." Speirs said. 

" The company loves you." Charlotte said softly. Speirs smiled. Charlotte's smiled faltered as a few tears welled up in her eyes.

" I'm going to miss you a lot." Charlotte said, and sniffled, her eyes not leaving Speirs'. 

" Don't think about that Charlotte. You'll always be my favorite medic." Speirs said. " I remember when I first met you, back at Toccoa. I thought you were pretty badass." Charlotte let out a tiny giggle, as a tear fell from her cheek.

" Charlotte, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while." Speirs said and Charlotte looked up at Speirs.

" Ever since, that day back when you came up to me in the convent, while that song about love played, I remember you distinctly looking so beautiful, and I realized how much you remained _you_ through this entire war. You never changed from who you were." Speirs said. " It made me realize how much I love you." Charlotte froze and looked up at Speirs.

" You love me?" Charlotte whispered as more tears filled her eyes. Speirs smiled, and gently cupped the side of her face in his hand, hazing at the girl's eyes, that held so much sunshine and love. 

" I have for so long, Charlotte. So damn long." Speirs whispered. Charlotte felt his warm breath on her face, as her cheeks warmed under his intense gaze, and she watched as his eyes watched her lips. She noticed her own eyes traveling down to his lips multiple times, and she tried to stop herself. But as Speirs came closer, she didn't pull back as she felt his lips touch hers and suddenly it was just the two of them standing there, in the moonlight, the soft music coming from inside the bar slowly drifting farther away, as Charlotte could only focus on the man in front of her. His lips were soft and gentle, yet the kiss remained passionate and filled with so much love. Speirs hand around her waist tightened and pulled her closer, as her own hand found its way up into his fluffy hair. He deepened the kiss, but the two had to pull away to get air. Speirs slowly looked at the girl who had a few tears left in her eyes and he had to smile gently.

" I really love you." she whispered faintly so much so Speirs thought he didn't hear it. " I love you." Speirs watched as Charlotte's eye grew wide at her own realization. 

" I love you, too." Speirs said, a smile on his lips a small laugh coming from his mouth. Charlotte then laughed, giddily in a way, and then boldly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Speirs firmly again on the lips. She pulled back, smiling.

" I'm so happy." she whispered, bringing her hands up to her deep red flustered cheeks. 

" Me too, sunshine." Speirs whispered. " Me too." The rest of the night, Charlotte and Speirs stayed close together, out on the patio, talking and enjoying each other's company. But in the back of Charlotte's mind, she knew that by the time Easy would leave Europe, she'd be on a boat to America and Speirs would still be here. 


	92. the speech

_" Still that's the point of love, you love them despite their falls."_

_\- unknown_

***

Charlotte and Speirs began spending almost every moment of free time they had together, but not all the time so people wouldn't grow suspicious. They went on hikes through the Austrian Alps, they had picnics in the fields, they went swimming, and they watched the sun rise and set together, talking for hours afterward usually. Speirs felt that Charlotte was like a bright light in his life that never went out. She was always there, no matter where he was, and she supported him and made him smile and laugh and that's what he loved about her. He watched as for the first time, he saw her dance to a tune she whistled along to, her summer dress she wore from the townspeople swinging around her ankles as she picked up flowers and put it into her hair. Then she'd urge Speirs along to dance and slowly he'd dance along until they were laughing so hard they fell to the ground and rolled in the dirt. However, when the moments with Speirs ended she knew, until the moment she stepped foot back into her house in Virginia, she was a Sergeant and a Medic and she had to uphold that duty.

Her and Gene continued spending some afternoons together, sorting through all the medical supplies that was still delivered daily. She sat, with Oliver cuddled up in a blanket next to her, a clipboard in hand, as Gene pulled supplies out of boxes and showed them to Charlotte, who then wrote it down.

" What are you doing after the war, Gene?" Charlotte asked him, as she wrote down 'bandages' on the line. 

" Go home, see my momma, marry the girl I got back in England, live my life outside of this war." Gene said with a tiny smile on his face. Charlotte couldn't help but smile at one of her closet friends.

" What about you, cherie?" he asked her. 

" Finish school, something I've missed out here. Go to college, go and become a doctor." she explained, writing down another 'bandages' on the line. " I've missed not going to a classroom everyday and learning something new and understanding it. I miss that element and I'll be happy to finish out my school year." Gene smiled at the girl.

" I've told my ma about you in letters, she wants you to visit some time." Gene said. Charlotte smiled wide.

" Of course, Gene!" she said, " I bet you have the best food down there." She could only imagine all the amazing Cajun food there could be. All the flavors compared to the bland mess the Army called food.

" There's so many people I'll have to visit." she whispered into her hands, her eyes wide with excitement. Gene hadn't heard her, clearly, but he smiled at the glee in her eyes when he lifted up another thing of bandages. The following day, in late August, a ceremony was being held, for the end of the war, and of course Winters had to go and ask for Charlotte to give a speech and Sink of course said yes. Charlotte sat holed up in an office, writing her essay, perfecting it, and making it the best thing anyone could ever hear. Charlotte dressed in her Class A uniform, staring at herself in the mirror, and running her hand over her curled hair. Her wide blue eyes stared back at herself as she finally began thinking back on everything she did, and everything she'd been through. She carefully applied a bit of mascara, and leaned back sighing to herself. A knock on the door shook her from the mirror and she walked over to it, opening it up wide. Speirs stood there, with his arms crossed, his hair yet to be gelled, dressed in his Class A uniform. Her cheeks immediately warmed at how handsome he looked. He turned, noticing the girl there and a small smile covered his lips. She smiled watching his eyes. 

" Hi." she said. Speirs noticed how cute she was when her cheeks got red at anything.

" Can I come in?" he asked her nodding to her room. 

" Of course." she said and stepped back allowing the CO into her room. She closed the door behind him and watched as he looked at the pictures spread out on her desk of all her friends. She smiled going back over to the mirror.

" I have to tell you something." Speirs said, picking up a picture of her and Liebgott. She looked at him concerned.

" You ok?" she asked him. Speirs watched her.

" I have a son." Speirs said. Her eyes grew wide. " But the woman who is his mother, I'm not with anymore. But she gave me the child, who I'll have custody of. He's only about a year old, but I know he'd love you and that you would love him, since you're so good with kids." Charlotte watched the man she loved with all her heart, and imagined him as a dad, holding a tiny baby and kissing the child goodnight, and feeding a baby. Charlotte smiled, as she watched the love and joy grow in Speirs eyes as he talked about his son. Charlotte placed down her mascara and walked forward towards Speirs, grabbing his hands in hers and looking up at him. She rubbed her thumbs over his soft skin and smiled.

" What's his name?" she asked softly.

" Robert." Speirs whispered. 

" Does he look as handsome as his daddy?" she whispered, bringing up her one hand to the side of his face, and letting her thumb brush over his clean-shaven skin gently.

" Possibly." Speirs said with a cocky smirk. Speirs' eyes got soft. 

" When are you being sent back to America? I'm still here until late November." Speirs said gently.

" First few days of September." she said and forced a tiny smile on her lips. Yet behind it was the sadness. 

" When I get home, back to America, I wanna visit you and see you and just be with you. I want to meet your family, the incredible family that gave me you." Speirs said, " I want to look for a house, that I can start raising my son in. I want to do that with you."

" Ron, of course." she whispered, immediately thinking of waking up next to him, eating breakfast with him, going to bed with him, being with him. 

" What time do you think you'll be home by?" she asked him, her thumb still gently brushing his clean-shaven face.

" I'm hoping by early December. I have to go to England first, and get Robbie, and my things, and sign paperwork. But then I'm coming home." he said with a smile of excitement. Charlotte smiled. She couldn't hold herself back, as she stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed Speirs. He kissed back sweetly before pulling back. 

" You ready for tonight?" he asked her, as he brushed a curled piece of hair from her face.

" Yes, but I'm just nervous." she said, pulling back to finish her makeup. Speirs watched as she applied mascara and a little bit of blush. 

" Don't be, you don't have a thing to worry about, love." he said, pulling out his gel and beginning to gel his hair back, next to her in the mirror.

" I know, it's just, I've known these guys for years now, and I love them all like brothers, and they all mean so much to me. I just I want to say the right thing." she said, " I don't want to mess up." 

" Hey, you always know the right thing to say." Speirs said looking at her. She smiled at him. She reached up and helped him adjust a few stray hairs into place, her fingers warm from her skin touching his, but she didn't mind. She truly loved him. The two went down to the hall together, signing in like everyone else before Speirs was seated at a table with other officers, and she saw her place card with a group of her friends.

" I'll see you later." Speirs whispered through her hair to her hair softly, before kissing her cheek and walking towards the rest of the officers, confidently in his strides. She smiled, her cheeks warming as she watched him walk away. She went up to her own table, her cheeks still warm as she did so. Not many people knew of the CO and the medic, except well Gene because he'd been the only one to guess it and truly see the two together. The table consisted of Liebgott, Skinny, Talbert, George, Perconte, Webster, and Babe. The group was quite rowdy as she approached, and when she sat down, she was immediately roped into the conversation, causing her to laugh out loud loudly and snort. Liebgott's jokes got worse and worse as the meal went on, so much so, she had to stop eating so she wouldn't spit out her food laughing. She went around, talking to many of her other friends, having a good laugh, or dancing on the dance floor. She didn't manage to get over to Speirs, because he was with another officer or a higher up most of the time, but she always smiled at the flirtatious eye contact her made or the cute winks he sent her way. The ceremony started soon after though, with every Easy company member in their seats watching Sink address the Company. But soon her time came. 

" I'd like to bring someone up to the stage, someone very, very important to this Company. This person, never failed to make anyone smile, and was there for every member of this company through highs and lows. I'd like to bring up Sergeant Tarvers, your Sunshine Soldier." Sink said, cheers and hoots and hollers erupted throughout the entire room, loud and deafening as she stood, her table going nuts, as she walked up to the stage and the podium with the mic, staring out at Easy Company and the men she'd served with. The clapping and cheers quieted down as she smiled.

" The first time I came into the military, I was put into a platoon in the 199th where no one bothered with me. At the time, it made me an emotional wreck, and I felt weak and powerless, but looking back on that, it strengthened me for every moment I went through in this war. You guys all made me feel loved and wanted and that I belonged when I joined Easy. And that's why I called you my band of brothers, because you wouldn't allow me to go through anything alone." 

Charlotte started tearing up, her emotions getting the best of her. 

" I wouldn't allow any of you to go through that either, as your friend, as your combat medic and as your sister. Major Winters was the first person to truly believe in me when I didn't believe in myself." she looked towards the Major sitting with the other higher ups, seeing him smile. She got choked up as she began speaking again. " Captain Nixon, never treated me any different than I wanted to be treated, and whenever I talked to him, I never felt like I was less than him, or just another Private. I was someone who could just simply talk to him, and I could never thank you enough for that. Lieutenant Lipton cared for me every second of everyday, especially in Bastogne when I'd hit my Breaking Point and was almost pulled off the line." Charlotte let a tear slide from her cheek as she wiped it away quickly, sniffling. 

" Captain Speirs, always made sure I was there beside him. And no matter what I'm going through his there for me and to be with me." she had to stop, looking out at Speirs, as he smiled softly at her. " He came up to me, sensing whenever something was wrong, whenever he had the chance, but I knew he did that to every man in his company and that's what made him such a good CO, because of what he did for his men. Because of what he did for me." She looked at Speirs again and watched as he mouthed the words I love you to her. 

" Every officer I had I respected, good and bad. Welsh and Compton were the best. But the people that truly got me through were my friends, my comrades, my brothers, the people who are here now, in the hospital or above us watching us all right now. People like Gene Roe and Liebgott. Others like Bill, Joe, Shifty and Chuck." A tear trickled from her eye. " People like Muck, Hoobler, and Penkala." Her lips trembled as her eyes grew blurry, and she wiped them quickly. 

" My mother always told me, that the people who truly love you, love you through your good times and your bad times. You all witnessed my good times, but you stayed through my bad times, and there can't be anything I do to thank you all for being there for me even though I knew you were suffering as well. Every single one of you has impacted me in a way I won't ever forget, and for the rest of my life, I won't ever forget Easy Company and what you all did for me." She looked at her table, as watched as tears remained cloudy in many of their eyes, just refusing to fall at this point. " Thank you all for being apart of this journey." 

There was silence when she finished, before it erupted into clapping and cheers which echoed around the entire room. She stepped back, and broke down, sobbing. Her emotions were a miss as she looked out at the crowd of men she served with, and thanked each and everyone of them silently for everything they'd done for her. 

They truly were her band of brothers.


	93. good-bye

_" It's not the goodbye that hurts, but the flashbacks that follows."_

_\- unknown_

***

Charlotte got down from the stage, her eyes still filled with tears, as the men came up to her and just hugged her silently, letting the quietness that surrounded them speak for itself. Liebgott held her in his arms, pulling back a few moments later as she saw tears in his eyes. Winters hugged her for a while too, before Speirs found his way over to the girl again. He just hugged her, the silence the two stood in was comforting, and it made Charlotte realize now, how much more she enjoyed the silence. Speirs knew when to talk and when not to talk, and that's something Charlotte loved about him. Charlotte just needed to stand there in her arms without having to say a word and he understood that. August faded into September, and that's when it was time for everyone to start getting sent back home to America. Paperwork was time-consuming, as the process was long and tiresome, to get it clarified and to the right places, but eventually, everyone got it done. Before leaving Austria, Charlotte had to let Oliver go. She'd knew the time would come, slowly prepping him for having to be alone again, because she knew the army wouldn't allow a pet on board back. She'd been upset, but knew this was better for both of them at the time being. She managed a picture taken with the bunny, as tears filled the girl's eyes. Many of the men had come to say goodbye to the bunny and many were sad to see him go and how upset Charlotte was. Charlotte went out to the hillside, and placed Oliver down in the grass near a tree. She took a few steps back, and crossed her arms biting her lip as she watched Oliver sit there, and twitch his nose before looking up at the girl. Her bottom lip trembled.

" Go, it's ok." she whispered, nodding, as she put a hand over her mouth to stop the trembling sobs that wanted to come out.

" Please, it's ok, Oliver." she said softly. But the bunny didn't move, as if waiting for the girl to follow. Her heart broke watching the animal sit and stare at her so hopefully. 

" I have to leave and go home and you can't come." she whispered. Tears rapidly fell down her tanned cheeks as she watched the bunny look around and sniff the ground. She had to push herself to back away from the field and back to the group of soldiers that were awaiting the girl's return. She couldn't look back at Oliver as he sat in the field alone. Charlotte's cries escaped her lips as she approached the group standing there. Talbert was the first to reach the girl, appropriately nicknamed Bunny and hugged the girl, bringing her into his arms and holding her as she cried. She wrapped her arms against herself as she cried for the little bunny. She'd stop, and then think about him, and start crying all over again.

" Thanks, Bunny." she whispered softly through her cries.

" Always, sunshine." he said back, and brushed her hair back, softly kissing her head as she sniffled. She'd never forget the bunny. On the morning of September 2nd, she woke, packed her bags and brought them outside the little building she'd been in for the time being. She was alerted that the Japanese had also signed an official surrender to America, ending the war for good. But that didn't stop the pit of sadness as she walked towards the officers' buildings, as Bull loaded her stuff onto the truck to take them to the docks. She reached the door, opening it up, tears already in her eyes as she prepared herself to say goodbye to the men, for she didn't know how long, that had helped her become the person she was right now. Charlotte removed her cap, holding it in her sweaty palms as she wrinkled it up from nerves as she moved towards the door at the end of the hall. She reached the door and hesitantly knocked on the wood.

" Come in!" the voice called. Charlotte let out a breath before opening the door and walking inside. Winters sat behind his desk, still working through the massive amounts of paperwork he still had. 

" Hey, Charlotte. You all packed up?" he asked her, a genuine smile on his face. She forced out a small smile and nodded.

" Yeah, can't believe it's over, sir." she said weakly, her voice tempting itself to break. 

" It's been one hell of a journey. But it's been worth it." Winters said standing and coming around to the front of his desk, leaning up against it, arms crossed.

" It has been, and I just wanted to say thank you, for everything you've ever done for me since my first day at Toccoa until now. You've always cared and it's always been genuine care for me and I can't thank you enough for making me feel wanted and needed and loved in this Company." Charlotte's eyes watered, and she cleared her throat. " It's just, it's been 3 years that I've been with everyone, and I'm sorry I'm emotional and all, but it's just meant so much to me." She looked at Winters with the tears flowing from her eyes. He smiled at the girl, who he had seen grow from the girl that came to Toccoa, to the young woman she was now leaving Austria after the war. 

" Do you remember, back after we landed on D-Day, and you had gotten injured?" he asked her, standing up and looking out the window toward the lake.

" Yes, sir." she said. 

" You showed up the following morning, with a smile on your face, and were willing to continue to fight and battle despite everything that had happened to you. You know I admired you a lot in that moment and I still do." Winters said.

" I was just-"

" Doing your job. Yes, I know." Winters said with a smile, as the girl laughed, but then let tears roll down her face.

" Come here." Winters said, and Charlotte walked forward, as Winters wrapped his arms around the girl, in a tight hug. She closed her eyes tightly, letting the extra tears leak out, as her lip trembled. 

" You should be proud of everything you've done, Charlotte." Winters said to her as she nodded into him, holding her tears back. She wouldn't break down in front of him, but he meant so much to her as a great leader, that she couldn't help but get emotional because she didn't know the next time she'd see him. " I'm extremely proud of you as well." Charlotte let a small cry escape her lips, as Winters gave her an extra tight squeeze.

" Sir, really I don't know how I can thank you for everything you've done." she whimpered out, trying to contain her tears. Winters pulled back and looked into the girl's eyes. 

" I'm just scared, of what's going to happen, when I finally get home. I can't just go back to normal, like this war just didn't happen. Everything that happened here had an impact, and I don't want to act like it didn't affect me at all." she whispered, as Winters handed her a tissue as she blew her nose.

" It's ok to be scared. I'm scared, too. But what you have to remember is that you are strong, and brave and powerful by yourself where ever you are. Whether it be Austria, Normandy or America. You were strong and will continue to be strong by yourself. I believe that." Winters said, and Charlotte sniffled with a tearful smile. 

" These guys just made me look extra cool." she said with a small laugh. Winters smiled at the slight humor the girl provided.

" I have to go, and still say bye to a few people." she said glancing at her watch. 

" Thank you, sir, for everything." she said quietly. " Really, it means the world to me."

" I'm always here, you can right me whenever you want. Thank you for being one of the best soldiers I've ever had." Winters said before stepping back and saluting the girl. Tearfully, the girl stood straight saluting the man she'd been with since Toccoa and D-Day. She hugged the man one last time, a tight, yet very personal and quiet hug before she pulled back and turned to the door. She turned the knob and looked back over her shoulder at her old CO. 

" Goodbye sir." she said, with a tiny wave.

" It's not goodbye, Charlotte. It's merely, see you next time." Winters said. She cracked a smile his way, before giving the red haired Major one last look, and stepping through the doorway and closing the door before starting to cry. She cleared herself up as she moved down the hallway towards Nixon's office. She knocked on his door.

" Come on in!" she heard. She opened the door and saw Nixon sitting at his disk, drinking coffee, and going through his papers as well, like Winters.

" Charlotte! Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna come say bye." he said standing and coming around the front of the desk to hug the door. The minute he hugged her, she officially broke into a bubble of sobs, trying to speak, but sobbing harder than intended. 

" Hey, sunshine, it's ok." he said gently, holding the girl in his arms as she attempted to stop crying. To stop looking this weak for a second. She pulled back and wiped at her eyes that were now bloodshot and cloudy.

" Thank you, for everything, sir. From Day One at Toccoa, to the ship, to D-Day to now, thank you for everything." she said her voice cracking at the end. 

" Hey, kid, look at me." Nixon said, forcing the girl to look at him. " You are one hell of a medic, and I've never been prouder to serve with you. I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, nearly as many people wouldn't have made it. I'm serious, thank you, kid." She smiled.

" I'm going to be a doctor when I get back, to continue to save lives." she said, a small whimper escaping at the end as she tried to hold back her cries.

" You're already off to a great start then, Charlotte, I can tell you that." he said, as she smiled and hugged him again.

" Remember to write me ok? I'm gonna need something to read when you all leave." he said with a laugh and she smiled with a giggle. 

" Thank you for everything, sir. I'll write you." she said, holding back the tears again as she walked towards the door and opened it. She gave one last look to the man who sat waving with a smile, before stepping into the hall and letting more tears fall. She let out a shaky breath before turning and walking down the sunlit hallway again. She stopped in front of the final door she'd need to visit in this building. She knocked gently, and watched as the door opened revealing a soft smiling Speirs on the other side. Charlotte couldn't help but sniffle back the tears and smile at him. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, inhaling the sweet pine and honey scent that was on his regular uniform. She relished the hug she was clasped in with him as Speirs held the girl close to him. The two pulled away from the hug, and Charlotte felt a new onslaught of tears coming on, so much so a small sob escaped her mouth. Speirs shut the door behind them before bringing the girl into a tight, warm hug again. And they just held each other, relishing the last moments, for a while, together. Charlotte, had come, preparing for a big thank you and I love you, but now as she stood in front of him, in his arms, she didn't know what to say. Speirs pulled back and looked at the girl, holding her face gently in his hands, brushing the tears away from her light pink cheeks.

" Thank you." she managed to get out, as her bottom lip trembled. " Thank you for everything you've done for me the past 3 years of my life." 

" Thank you for what you did for me Charlotte." Speirs whispered quietly.

" You're going to visit, right?" she whispered, her lip quivering uncontrollably at this point as she watched the man's dark chocolate brown eyes watch hers. 

" The minute I set foot on American soil, I'm getting my first train ticket to Virginia and you know it." Speirs said, gently brushing his finger over her soft skin, as she let a few more tears fall.

" I can promise you that." he whispered, before gently kissing the girl, passion and emotion filling both of them. Speirs pulled back and pulled out a tiny ring, for Charlotte's tiny fingers. Charlotte's tear filled eyes grew wide seeing the object. 

" It's a promise ring, to promise you that when I return I'm coming straight to you, sunshine." he said softly to her. Charlotte looked up and let a small smile escape as tears fell down her cheeks. Speirs let out a breathy laugh of relief, smiling as tears surprisingly filled his own eyes. He gently slid the ring over Charlotte's finger, as she pulled it up in front of her face to admire it.

" It's beautiful, Ronnie." she whispered, and Speirs' heart twanged at the name his mother would also call him. He smiled down at the girl. 

" I'm going to write you," Charlotte whispered, sniffling, " there will be so much to write about." Speirs smiled at the girl, who he'd seen from Toccoa to Bastogne to now, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

" What?" she mumbled, with a tiny smile, wiping her eyes. 

" I've told most of the guys this, but I've seen so many of you grow before my eyes from Toccoa to now, and Easy Company has come such a long way from what they were at Toccoa, and you've just grown into such an amazing young woman." Speirs said. " I remember seeing you on the obstacle course one day in Toccoa with Sobel up your ass. You weren't having any of it." Charlotte laughed, more of a laugh than a cry, and sniffled again.

" It's just amazing to look back on all of it now, and think about how we all made it." Speirs said. Speirs looked out the window, and Charlotte followed his gaze. 

" They call us heros, but we're just survivors." Speirs said.

" That's right." Charlotte said, " The true heros are the ones that sacrificed themselves so we could be alive and then tell their story." Speirs looked down at the girl, with bright blue eyes filled with a few tears and smiled. He always smiled when he looked at her. He made her so happy whether it was seeing her, or having to goodbye for a while. 

" I love you." he whispered to her, grabbing her hands in his. Charlotte watched him again his brown eyes filled with so much love.

" I love you, too." she whispered back, feeling the sunshine come out again and hit her face. The clock in his office, rang out at 10 am, and she immediately froze.

" I have to go, boarding starts at 1015 for trucks to the boat." she said, her eyes filling with tears. Speirs wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her firmly. She kissed back with just as much force, and love. The pine and honey sent overwhelmed Charlotte again and she tried to memorize what that smelled like and what his arms around her felt like and the cool metal of his dog tags through his shirt, and his fluffy, dark brown hair in her fingers, or the warmth in his fingers. She pulled back, and Speirs looked at her sadly. Speirs helped her out of the office and to the door of the building of officer office's. The stood at the front, looking at each other. 

" I'll write you everyday." she whispered.

" I'll write you." Speirs said with a nod. She gave him another firm kiss, before stepping back and touching the gravel of the path. 

" I'll see you again." she called as she backed up backwards away from him. " I promise." She held up her hand with the ringed finger. The last thing she saw of Speirs was him smiling wide; he'd seen the ring, and felt the promise through one look at the girl's eyes.

He promised too. 


	94. the meaning of 'i love you'

_" There are friends, there's family, and then there are friends that become family."_

_\- unknown_

***

As Charlotte neared the rest of the men, she wiped at her eyes, and used a tissue to blow her nose and clear herself up. She grabbed her hat, and adjusted it on her head with her braids. She still envisioned the smile on Speirs face as she turned the corner. He wasn't scared of the future, because he already knew it, and that's what she loved about him. She rubbed her eyes again, getting rid of any remaining tears as she approached the truck where she saw people like George, Perconte, Babe, Liebgott, Gene, Webster, Bull, Martin, and Tab. 

" Sunshine!" she heard George's voice call. She looked up, blocking the bright sun from her face and smiling seeing George holding out a hand to the girl. She smiled grabbing it and having him lift her up into the truck.

" Thanks, George." she said with a smile, sitting between him and Liebgott. 

" 'Course, sunshine." he said, getting comfortable on the truck with a smile and yawning.

" So you say good bye?" Liebgott asked her nodding to the town of Zell Am See where the building was with the officers. 

" Yeah." she said, " It wasn't easy." Liebgott watched the girl touch the ring that wasn't there before, on her finger.

" That's pretty." Liebgott said, gently taking her hand in his, and admiring it. 

" Who's it from?" he asked her. Her cheeks flamed red, but this was Lieb, the man who had been one of her closest friends since her first day at Toccoa.

" Um." she bit her lip, and looked at Liebgott. 

" Speirs." she said quietly. Liebgott's eyes grew wide, and then he smiled.

" Has something been going on between you two?" he asked, admiring the ring again. Charlotte's cheeks grew red again.

" I mean, I guess." she said softly, her cheeks remaining inflamed.

" You getting married?" Liebgott asked. 

" No!" she said, but then got quiet, trying not to attract anymore eyes. " No, I mean I don't know, it's just a promise ring, that he'll see me again, since I probably won't see him again until December."

" That's beautiful." he said, looking at the ring. " He must really love you." 

" I guess so." she said. Liebgott smiled, wrapping an arm over her shoulder before leaning back and letting the sunshine bath him. The trucks arrived at the docks a few days later, and as soon as Charlotte looked at the Atlantic Ocean.

She hadn't seen the ocean in what felt like so long. The ocean brought so much opportunity, an endless sea of it, and hope for a new beginning. Charlotte felt hesitant getting on the boat, looking up at the big, rocking structure that would return her and all her friends home. She glanced back uncertainly at the place she'd been for the past 2 years at least.

Europe had offered so much good and bad, and it felt weird leaving it, but she knew America was her home. She stepped over the threshold of the boat and dock inside, before following her friends through the boat to their hammocks.

Easy Company spent many nights, up late, telling stories and having a few good laughs over absolutely nothing. They were mostly trying to reminisce the last few moments they had of being together as a company, for the possibly the last time. She remembered being up on the balcony at one point, the sunsetting, as she stared at the massive sea in front of her, the wind whipping her body. She still hadn't completely digested the last three years alone and all she'd done. She had amazed even herself with what she had overcome and how much this would then impact her life in the future.

When the boat pulled into the harbor, everyone dressed in their best uniforms, hats fitted atop their heads, hair perfectly gelled or in Charlotte's perfectly braided, the realization hit that it would be time to say goodbye and that the war was over. Easy Company walked down the steps of the dock, looking powerful and strong in their uniforms as they glanced around the cheering crowds and music for familiar faces of any family that had managed to show. Charlotte felt overwhelmed. She didn't even know how many people she still had to say goodbye to, and she couldn't even imagine what she was going to say, except wanting to hug them for hours on end. Once she touched American soil the first thing she did was let her eyes try and find her family. If they'd even showed up. 

" Charlie!" she began to hear faintly. A quiet voice began calling in the background as she walked through the families and soldiers reuniting, her eyes scanning the crowd for the people she called her family.

" CHARLIE!" she heard again, louder and to her left. The cheering was loud, as she tried to let her ears and eyes guide her.

" CHARLOTTE!" she heard again, and her heart pounded faster. She whipped to her left, and nearly broke down in tears when she saw her family in a huddled group, Felix, little Felix who was now 10, racing towards her, looking more mature and grown up then ever.

" Felix!" she cried out, racing forward to meet her little brother half way. She dropped to her knees in front of him, as the two siblings latched their arms quickly around each other. Charlotte's sobs came out choppy, and innocent as her little brother let a few tears escape his own eyes. 

" You're back!" he cried out into her.

" I am, Felix, I am, for good." she cried into him. She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands, staring into the blue eyes the Tarvers children shared. She let out a sob mixed with a laugh, and smiled.

" You're so beautiful, Charlie." he said, admiring her uniform.

" I missed you, Felix." she whispered, pulling the boy into her arms again. She peaked behind him and nearly broke down again as she saw her entire family coming closer. Her bags dropped to the ground completely, hat knocked from her head, as she walked forward straight into her mother's arms. She let out the ugliest cries she ever could let out into her mother, as her mother held her, eyes shut, holding her daughter in her arms close to her. She had no real words to say, a complete mess, as she pulled away and her mother held her face in her hands. 

" My cheire." she whispered. Charlotte looked up and noticed her father, launching herself into his arms, as the two, former and just discharged soldier, cried together. She'd never seen her father cry, but in the moment, standing here now, she watched as her father broke down completely. And she couldn't imagine all the emotions he now was feeling.

" It's ok, papa." she whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

" I'm glad my petite is back." he whispered. She kissed his lightly stubbled cheek gently and smiled tearfully pulling back. Lucie launched herself into her sister's arms, practically sobbing. Charlotte had to pull back, eyes wide.

" LUCIE!" she squealed, running a hand over her sister's hair. 

" You've grown so much!" Charlotte nearly sobbed out, looking at how grown and mature her sister looked at 17.

" Is that my dress?" Charlotte managed to laugh out, looking down at the yellow one she wore. 

" Yeah." Lucie laughed out tearfully. Charlotte pulled her sister in tightly, letting out a mixed laugh and sob.

" You look beautiful." Charlotte whispered to her. 

" You look beautiful, too, Charlie." she whimpered. Charlotte pulled away and then saw Louis there. She broke down all over again, as she flew into her brother's protective arms. The two soldiers cried together, for too many things they couldn't even describe. No one would ever be able to even understand, why they did, but the two were forever connected, even deeper together. Charlotte pulled back and held Louis' face in her hands, and wiped at his tears. She had no words to say, as she stared into his big blue eyes, inches from each other as a million images passed in front of them. Charlotte stepped back from her family, and smiled, feeling the tears run down her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure approaching.

" Gene!" she called, turning and hurrying over to the Cajun that was seemingly looking for her. He smiled when he saw the girl hurry over to him from what seemed to be her family, eyes bright with tears, yet a smile on her face. The minute she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him, as he automatically wrapped his arms around her. She didn't want to cry again, but she just broke down in his arms, as she shoved her face into his neck and shoulder away from the world. Gene felt the girl let out a sob every time her body shook in his, letting out the same innocent cry he'd heard before. 

" I'm going to miss you, Gene." she whimpered out, sniffling afterwards. Gene pulled back and stood facing the girl, for the first time, tears filling his own eyes as he looked at her. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, as the two watched each other's eyes, unspoken conversations flooding between them.

" Thank you, Gene," she whispered, reaching up, a brushing away a stray tear from his cheek, 

"Thank you for everything you did for me, to help me, and make me better."

" Thank you Charlie. Without you, I don't know what I would've done." he whispered back softly. 

" Eugene!" she heard a voice call, and the two turned to see an older woman, about to get in a car waving him over. Gene turned back to Charlotte.

" I will see you again, Charlie. Alright? I want to meet your family and talk and sit down and laugh again. Ok?" he whispered. She nodded, tears bubbling behind her eyes again. Gene brought her into his arms again, letting stray tears fall past his own eyes. 

" Eugene!" came the call again. They would miss their train. Gene pulled back, kissing the girl quickly on the forehead, before turning and slowly heading away.

" I love ya, ok?" he whispered to her. " You're like my sister. Always remember that."

" I love you too, Gene." she whispered back, before he turned and hurried over to the car, pushing on his uniform hat and jump into the car. She sucked down the cry, and turned back to her family.

" Who was that?" Felix asked with wide eyes.

" My ranking medic." she said, and wiped her eyes, " Gene Roe." She glanced around again and looked at her family sadly.

" I have to go say goodbye to someone." she said, attempting to find Lip through the crowd. Her father nodded, watching his daughter go off through the crowd of people again. As much as her family meant, she'd spent 3 years with these men, who'd become her brothers, she needed to say goodbye, their impact being profound on the girl. She walked through the reunions with tears in her eyes, a small smile on her face as hurried over to the man stopping in front of him. She looked up and smiled when she saw it was Lipton. But that's when the tears came on again, and she had to force a smile onto her face. 

" Lip." she whispered, as he immediately pulled her into a hug, holding her head against him, as she tried not to cry.

" I'm gonna miss you, Lip." she whispered.

" I'm gonna miss you so much more, sunshine." he whispered back, as he heard Charlotte suck back her tears. Lipton pulled back and wiped away some of the girl's tears.

" You know you're always welcome, Lip." she said, " My family would love you." 

" And you're always welcome at mine." he said back to her, brushing another tear from of her. Lipton kissed her forehead gently, before giving her another tight hug. She pushed back to her family and was surprised, in her tearful glory and red rimmed eyes to find Joe Liebgott chatting it up with her family. She wasn't even sure how they knew it was him and how he knew too.

" Joe?" she questioned stepping forward as he seemed enthralled in a conversation with her parents. Her turned at the sound of his name.

" Sunshine!" he called, turning back to her parents and excusing himself, to hurry over to her and wrap her in a hug. She smiled softly into the hug, inhaling Joe's familiar scent of smoke, cologne, and pine, smiling wider. She pulled away tears in her eyes as she looked up at the man.

" I'm gonna miss you a lot, Joe." she said, wiping a tear from her eye hastily. 

" Hey," Joe said, reaching up both his hands to cup her cheeks, and brush away tears. " I'm just a letter away, remember? I may not be extremely sentimental, but I'd love to receive letters from you, Charlotte."

" I'm gonna miss you." he said, giving her a smile. She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, like she'd done before. 

" You were like an older brother to me." she said softly. " I'm so thankful for everything you've done for me, Lieb." Joe felt tears fill in his own eyes as he looked at the girl who'd been like a little sister to him and smiled. " You can come and visit anytime, too." Joe smiled, feeling his tears building up more as he looked at the girl that meant so much to him. She was family. Joe leaned down and hugged the girl again, and he heard her faint cries into his shoulder again, but he tried to stay happy. He pulled away.

" I'll love to visit you, sunshine. Everyday if I could." he whispered, brushing a few locks of stray hair behind her ears. She smiled sadly, as he kissed her forehead. 

" I love you, ok? I'll never forget you." he said, rubbing her shoulder gently.

" I love you too, Lieb." she whispered. Liebgott smiled, before kissing her forehead again and taking off toward the West Bound train. 

" Au revoir!" he called, racing towards it as it pulled away. She gently laughed to herself. She said goodbye to Webster next, then Martin, Bull, Perconte, Christenson, Popeye, Talbert, More, and Babe. As she hugged Talbert, she didn't forget to call him Bunny as both their eyes welled up with tears. Christenson couldn't thank Charlotte enough for everything she did, even from day one, taking the blame for him sipping his water. She broke down all over again in Babe's arms and he eventually broke down too as he hugged the girl. Each was saddening, yet each had a personal and sweet message to tell the girl, thanking her and kissing her forehead or cheek, saying how she was their little ray of sunshine or little sister and how much they meant to them. Saying bye to Luz was hard.

" Hi Luz." she whispered as she neared him with tear filled eyes. 

" Aw, sunshine come here." he said stepping away from the group of men, the smile falling from his face as he brought the girl into a tight, comforting hug, as tears fell quickly down her face, her lips trembling as tiny whimpers left her lips repeatedly. Luz held her tightly. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, holding her lip back from crying again.

" Thank you for being my friend, when I thought I had no one else." she practically sobbed out. Luz placed his hands on her shoulders and watched her with his gentle eyes. 

" Orange you glad I'm your friend?" he said. She nodded, letting out another cry. Luz let out a small smile before bringing the girl into a tight hug again.

" Please visit whenever you want." she whispered into his chest. 

" Of course." Luz whispered as she pulled back again.

" I'll write you, sunshine, I promise you." he said as tears filled his eyes. She'd never seen the happy man cry before. 

" You saved us all, and I'm so happy to know you." Luz whispered taking her hands in his. She smiled letting out a trembling cry.

" I'll see you soon." she whispered. 

" I love you!" Luz called as she waved, disappearing into the crowd again so she didn't have to breakdown again. He'd come up with a smile and left in tears, as the two exchanged hugs and kisses, promising to write and see each other again. She was about to head over to her family again, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned with still tears fresh in her eyes, and saw it was Skinny. She immediately turned and hugged the man.

" I'm gonna miss you, Skinny." she managed to cry out. 

" I'm gonna miss you two, sunshine." he said softly. He pulled back and brushed her tears away from her eyes.

" You've been like a sister to me these past few years and I've never been more grateful. Thank you for saving me in Bastogne, thank you for everything you've ever done for me." he said to the girl and she smiled. 

" Thank you, Skinny, for believing in me when I needed someone too." she whispered. Skinny smiled and hugged the girl again.

" I love you, ok? Remember to write me. I'm always there." he said. She nodded with a smile, hugging him again, before he picked up his bags and left the girl standing in her spot. She played it off for happy tears and smiled when she went back to her family.

" Let's go home." her mother said, brushing hair from her daughter's eyes gently.

" Let's." Charlotte whispered softly with a nod. 


	95. home

_" The love of a family is life's greatest blessings."_

_\- unknown_

***

The ride back, in the large vehicle she was amazed her parents had somehow bought to fit all the kids, was quiet. But her parents could tell their daughter was upset. It was a lot, going from seeing her brothers in arms every minute of everyday, to not ever really seeing them again for years on end. Charlotte sat back with her mother, head in her lap, as her mother brushed through the curls that were fresh out of braids. 

" Mom?" Charlotte whispered softly.

" Yes, Charlotte?" her mother whispered, brushing hair from her eyes soothingly. 

" What do you do when you love someone?" Charlotte whispered. Charlotte's mother smiled softly, glancing at her husband in the front seat.

" You love them." her mother whispered back.

" But what happens if you won't seeing them, probably, for a long time?" she whispered out.

" Then you find them, and love them." her mother answered, still staring at her husband. 

" What's his name?" her mother asked.

" Ron." Charlotte whispered, " Captain Ronald Speirs. " And her mother could hear the dazed sound in her daughter's voice as she said that. 

" Is he the one that gave you that ring?" she asked.

" Maybe." Charlotte whispered. Her mother smiled. The trip felt long, but Charlotte didn't mind as they pulled into the drive way of their house as the sun was setting. Charlotte felt an odd presence pass through her as she stepped out of the car and onto the land. Her father grabbed her bag as she removed her cap and walked forward. She walked up the two steps of the front of the house and onto the porch. She glanced around. The vase of flowers was the same with new flowers, and the hanging chair was there with chairs around it. The trees were cut back nicely, giving the afternoon sun a lovely entrance. Charlotte turned as her mother opened the door and Charlotte stepped up into the house. It smelled the same, like fresh flowers and some honey as well. She walked in, the staircase on the left, living room on the right. The hallway led to the kitchen and the open sunroom where breakfast was eaten facing the open plains and forest in the distance, where you could still hear the sounds of the waves. Then once you entered the kitchen, to the right was the dining room and family room, and to the left was the bathroom, laundry room and kitchen. Everything felt similar, like the same. Charlotte dropped her cap on the kitchen table in the sunroom and looked out at the setting sun. That's when she heard a joyful bark and turned to see it was Oliver. 

" Ollie!" she called joyfully as the dog raced over to her, as she got to her knees, and began excitedly licking her face in every way and whining.

" It's good to see you too, boy." she said, scratching just where he liked it right behind his ears, as Oliver's tongue hung out of his mouth, panting. She looked up as her mother walked into the kitchen, placing her purse on the kitchen counter and smiling seeing her daughter with Oliver on the floor. 

" He missed you." her mother said with a small chuckle. Charlotte looked up and smiled. She was tempted to tell her mother that she had a small bunny near the end of the war, named Oliver, but it brought back to many horrid memories and she wasn't ready to speak about that yet.

" I missed him, too." Charlotte said, as the dog slowly calmed down, his tail still wagging excitedly. Charlotte slowly stood and walked over to her mother to give her another hug. 

" I'm going to make dinner soon, I just went to the grocery store yesterday, when we got word that you'd all be arriving today." her mother said as the two pulled back and Charlotte smiled.

" I'm sure you're hungry." her mother said turning and looking in the pantry. " They've been feeding you all that crap the army calls food." Charlotte laughed. 

" It's not that bad." Charlotte said, the smile then suddenly fading from her face, as she thought back to Bastogne and the horror of barely even eating food and how sick and unlike herself she had felt. Her mother noticed.

" Hey, you ok?" her mother asked her daughter. 

" I'm fine." Charlotte answered tight-lipped with a nod. " How's Micky?" she asked, diverting from the previous topic.

" Felix's been riding him while you were gone, and he's been doing well." her mother explained.

" I'll probably visit him tomorrow morning." Charlotte said with a smile looking out towards the barns.

" How about you go sit down, I'll make you some tea." her mother said, pulling out her favorite mug, which sat right besides Leroy's. She gulped looking at it, frozen for a moment before snapping out of it and turning to go sit down. Anna Tarvers watched as her daughter slowly stepped out of her slight heels that the Airborne provided, before slowly picking them up. She watched as Charlotte then slowly walked through the kitchen towards the family room, her feet slow as she glanced around the house in a daze. Charlotte walked into the family room and stared at the familiar furniture, remembering where each family member sat. She remembered Christmas', and Easter Mornings in this room. She walked further into the room and began staring at the family pictures that her mother loved hanging up. She saw the one from a few years ago, before her and her brothers got deployed, everyone was smiling, all their eyes bright and blue. She was happy, slightly nervous, but happy. Charlotte then looked over at the Christmas picture from a few years ago on the mantle of her and her siblings. She brought up a hand and gently touched Leroy's face, trying to imagine him as if he were here right now. Just staring at his smiling picture made tears well up in her eyes. She sniffled, and was about to turn and look at another picture when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was Louis. She didn't have to say any words as he immediately brought the girl into a tight, warm hug, as she let silent tears fall freely down her cheeks. 

" I really missed you." she whispered shakily into him.

" I missed you so much, Charlie." he said, gently kissing her head. 

" I miss him." she said, looking at the picture of Leroy in his uniform. She let a tiny cry slip past her lips as reality hit her.

" I miss him too." Louis managed out, his voice cracking in sadness. Charlotte pulled back and looked down at the shoes in her hand. 

" The war's changed me." Charlotte admitted. " I can't stop the dreams, the nightmares, my reactions to things. I hate it." Louis looked at his sister. She was gentle and kind, but there was this distant, closed-off feeling he got from her. He had it to, their mother had even said that to him.

" It's changed me, too, Charlie. I'm not happy about, but I've grown with it." Louis stated softly. 

" Well, it sucks." Charlotte said, wiping her eye.

" Hey you two. I have your tea Charlie." their mother said coming into the room. Her mother knew her daughter had just cried, her eyes had lost some of the light it had, but she didn't say anything. Healing from war takes a lifetime, and sometimes you don't even get over it. Anna and Roland Tarvers both understood that. 

" Thanks mom." Charlotte said taking the tea and sipping the pleasant drink. Nostalgia seemed to hit her as she sipped it, as she remembered her life before the war and the difference after the war made. Charlotte looked toward the staircase and saw that newspaper articles about the Sunshine Soldier went up the stairwell and eventually disappeared into the upstairs, she had to quirk a tiny smile at that.

" What's this?" she heard Lucie call from the foyer. Charlotte raised a brow looking at her mother and brother. Lucie came around the corner with Charlotte's duffle bag, with her trusty medic satchel hanging off of it. Her duffle bag withheld her birthday gifts from the boys, letters, personal trinkets, and photos. Charlotte placed down her cup of tea, as Lucie handed the duffle bag to her. Her father and Felix came in from the car after getting everything inside and situated. 

" Whoa, what's that?" Felix asked as he took off his cap and watched the bag with wide curious eyes.

" This has all my stuff that I've collected over the past few years when I was gone." Charlotte explained, sitting down in her chair by the fireplace. Each family member took a seat in their usual spots, leaving Leroy's faithful spot open. Charlotte glanced at it as she unzipped the bag, her heart breaking at the sight. After the bag was unzipped, she detached the medic satchel from it. She stared at the medic satchel, that had been with her since Day 1 at Toccoa. She slowly undid the latches on it and peered inside. There was just mostly leftover bandages inside with a few medical papers, but this thing had saved her life many times before. 

" This is my medic satchel." she stated, looking past her family at the picture of her in Bastogne that was hanging up. She placed it down and to the side. She couldn't talk about what the bag had been through with her. She turned back to the duffel bag and pulled out her ODs, and an aid kit that laid on top. The ODs looked rather disgusting, and the aid kit was probably from before the D-Day invasion. She gently placed them on the ground though. The next thing she pulled out was a stack of letters that she had received from any of the boys, her family members, and MJ. Underneath it all was the article she had read back in August about the Sunshine Soldier phenomena. There were medals and awards hidden underneath all of the letters and then under that were stacks and albums of pictures, as wells as all the gifts her friends had gotten her. Her webbing and jump boots were at the bottom, all dirtied up. Her family immediately wanted to look at the pictures. Charlotte passed out the photos for her family to look at, as she looked at the one of her and Speirs at the Eagles Nest. She smiled.

" Who are they?" her mother asked, pulling a picture out and leaning towards her daughter. Charlotte laughed, seeing it was in fact a picture of her, Liebgott, Toye, Bill, and Skinny, posing at Camp Toccoa in late 1942. 

" The one next to me is Joe Liebgott, the cab driver, remember? The one next to him is Bill Guarnere from Philly, and next to him is Joe Toye. Skinny Sisk the one on my other side." she said, smiling fondly at it. Charlotte explained who everyone was in all the pictures, and which was Speirs was, automatically earning a protective look from her father and brothers, but approval from Lucie as she claimed, ' He's a very hot man, Charlie. How'd you manage that?' Charlotte sifted through the many letters she had recieved as well in her time over in Europe, and smiled sadly at them all.

" Oh Charlie!" her mother said, placing down her own cup of tea and getting to her feet, rushing into the kitchen.

" This came a few months ago, from Captain Ronald Speirs." she said, handing the package to the girl. Charlotte smiled, her heart pounding out her chest.

" It's from him! It's from Ron." she said, looking at all the little nicknacks and parcels that were inside. 

" Ron?" her father asked.

" Oh." she said, glancing at her mother, " Ronald, Ron, whatever, the guy in the picture." Her father raised his brow suggestively, but he watched as Charlotte quickly opened the package with excitement. She pulled a letter from the inside, addressed to her, and let her cheeks warm, seeing it said Sunshine, in Speirs' handwriting. She put the box on the ground, and opened the letter gently. 

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I know you may not receive this letter for a while. You probably won't be reading this until the wars over, but I wanted to let you know that you have always been a great soldier, even since your Toccoa days. I saw you plenty of times stand up to Sobel and it gave me pure joy, sunshine, really. And when you first came up to me in Liebgott's OD top, the firmest look I'd ever seen on your face, I could tell how strong you truly were, and don't ever forget that. You were always such an important part in this Company. You saved all of our lives. You saved mine. By the time you get this letter, you'll be home from this war whenever that happens, and I'll have told you that I love you. I've been scared to tell you that for so long because for the longest time, I know you just thought of me as sir, or your CO. And for the longest time I just thought of you as a medic, or Doc, but now you're the girl that stole my heart all those years ago under the moonlight in Toccoa when you first came up to me. And then I realized I love you when I saw your eyes glow wide in excitement when I told Vest to send this package to your family back home. I wanted to tell you for so long and now as you sit there at home, I want to assume I told you before I left you. I can imagine as we part ways and have to go our separate directions, your beautiful blue eyes, and your flowing locks of brown hair falling down your back, your cap discarded as I hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you. I hope whenever that happens and that you remember it because I know you deserve it, more than anything._ _  
_

_Write anytime you want, I'm always here._

_Love_ _  
_

_Your Ron Speirs_

Charlotte's eyes welled with tears, as she let her fingers trace over the " Love Your Ron Speirs " over and over. She looked at her family, and smiled sadly, as she neatly folded the letter up, and held it to her heart. 

" We're all always here to talk, Charlotte." her father said softly, " You don't ever have to say a word to us, but we're always here." Charlotte smiled.

" Thank you, daddy." she whispered softly, a sad look in her eyes. Her parents had lost one of their children, yet she smiled at the fact that they managed to put a smile on their faces as well. It was weird as they sat there as a family without Leroy. His chair was open, where he usually sat when the entire family sat in the family room and talked together after dinner. Charlotte stared at the chair, biting her lip, as she tried to envision her brother sitting there, drinking his honey tea with a smile on his face. But he wasn't there, and would never be there again. She knew Louis was going through a lot as well. But he seemed better. He didn't seemed bothered by what had happened. He probably was, but he didn't let that show to everyone else. 

" You remember Caroline Beskes from down the street, right?" Louis asked, placing down his cup of honey tea. Charlotte looked at her brother with a raised brow.

" Yes, of course." she said, with a small smile, " Why do you ask?" Louis smirked.

" She wrote some letters to me, while I was in Reims, and we started sending them back n' forth, and well I've been seeing her ever since I got back in May. " Louis said. Charlotte glanced at her parents, before looking back at her brother.

" I'm gonna ask her to marry me." he said, and Charlotte's face lit up like a Christmas tree. A sunshine smile lit across her features, as she launched up with a squeal from her seat, hands clasped up in front of her.

" Louis Tarvers!" she called with glee, racing over and hugging her brother close to her, before pulling away with a smile.

" Marry her!" Charlotte cried, jumping up and pushing hair from her eyes, " I have had this wedding planned since before the war. Louis Tarvers, why have you waited this goshdarn long!" She sat back on the couch again, unable to stop smiling. Louis smiled, a faint blush on his rosy cheeks, but he was happy and smiling. 

" We're inviting the family over this weekend, with a few of the neighbors. Grandmère and papy were both hoping to come and see you once you got home." her mother exclaimed. Charlotte smiled wider.

" Of course." she said. Charlotte didn't even eat a full meal that night, but neither did Louis and she felt better. She couldn't remember what good food tasted like so it was a weird feeling. Charlotte went to bed that night with an unfamiliar feeling. There weren't 20 other beds in her room, with 20 other snoring guys in a billet in Europe. She was home, in her own bed, in the silent nighttime, a faint breeze coming through her open window as she let it flow over her face. When Charlotte woke up the next morning, she shot up at exactly 7 in the morning, surprised she'd somewhat adjusted to the abnormal time schedule compared to Austria, and went to reach for her combat boots and medic satchel. But they weren't there, and panic filled her. But then she realized she wasn't in a foxhole, and she was home. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes exhaustedly, yawning in the process. She swung her feet over the edge and stood on her feet. She was still in her old PT gear, her hair a curly mess. She walked downstairs, arms crossed, starting to smell her mothers wonderful cooking. She sighed, noting the fact how'd she be able to recognize food again. She walked into the kitchen, the sun softly glowing in through the window. Her mother was always an early morning person, no matter what holiday or day. She was always the first Tarvers up. 

" Hi, mom." Charlotte said groggily, with a small smile.

" My cherie." her mother exclaimed with a small smile nodding over to the plate set up in her usual place facing the horse fields and barn. Charlotte sat down and watched as her mother dished out breakfast onto her plate. Charlotte stared at the food with wide eyes. Her mother watched as Charlotte slowly picked up the fork, and played with the food more than eating it. She ate small bites here and there, but she finally placed the fork down with a sad smile. Her mother knew though. She'd been through it too. Her daughter had been fed on the horrid military food for nearly 3 and 1/2 years, and now regular food was more so a huge surprise for her shrunken stomach. But Anna Tarvers just smiled at her daughter, as Charlotte stood and wandered back upstairs to get ready to feed the animals outside. Charlotte pulled on her overalls, converse, and maroon shirt, she stared at the 2 necklaces she wore. The sunshine pendant, for her birthday last year from the guys that they'd been meaning to give to her, but couldn't give to her until the arrival of D-Day. She had her own dog tags around her neck. And she touched them gently her fingers running over her bumpy name. She smiled, before heading downstairs and out at the stables. As she walked towards the stables, she let the sunshine gently touch her body, warming her body. She arrived at the stables and peaked around the corner, just in time to see Micky there, his fluffy brown mane, longer than it was, but still trimmed, his tail brushing at the small amount of flies, as he munched on the hay in front of him. She smiled to herself and walked forward slowly. 

" Micky." she whispered softly, and his ear's twitched gently at the noise.

" Micky." she cooed again, and the horse's head shot up, ears twitching in the direction the sound came from.

" Micky!" she called gently, smiling as she stepped closer, and the horse turned it's head immediately, and gently pranced over towards its owner. Charlotte smiled gleefully, catching Micky's head in her hands, and pressing her forehead to Micky's own forehead. 

" I missed you too, boy." she whispered, gently petting the horse's cheek, as she kissed the horse's forehead. She rubbed his forehead again, as Micky nuzzled his head again into the girl. She smiled, before bringing the horse close to her and hugging Micky around his neck, the smile never coming off of her face. She pulled back and looked into the horse's eye that was looking at her. She didn't have to say anything for the horse to understand anything she wanted to say. She got Micky when she was 14, and he'd been with her ever since then and understood her like an open book. The next few days were an adjustment. Charlotte still couldn't stomach all the food placed on her plate, and she noticed neither could Louis even after the months he'd been home. But her mother noticed, she was more willing to help with the barn work, carrying things, and hauling equipment. She'd been home for 4 days in total by now, not including her first night home, when a letter arrived. Her mother had come into the family room where Charlotte was reading and handed her letter dressed to her. Charlotte glanced at her mother as she opened it up, and spread it open. Her eyes widened immediately.

_Dear Sergeant Charlotte E. Tarvers,_ _  
_

_On October 12th, 1945, the White House in Washington DC will hold a ceremony to commemorate the decorating of the Medal of Honor. Charlotte Tarvers, went above the call of duty, multiple times during her deployment to Europe, accounted by General Anthony C. McAuliffe, Colonel Robert E. Sink, Major Richard D. Winters, and Captain Ronald Speirs. The United States Army and the United States War Department thank you for your service, and would be privileged if you would be able to attend this very important ceremony to recognize one of the young heros who helped win the war._

_United States War Department_

Charlotte looked up at her mother.

" I'm getting the Medal of Honor." she whispered. Her mother dropped the cup of tea in her hand, the shards and liquid spraying across the floor. 

" What?" her mother whispered.

" I'm getting the Medal of Honor." Charlotte practically yelled, standing up from the couch, the widest smile on her lips that her mother had ever seen. Her mother did the only thing she could do and stepped forward, bringing the girl straight into her arms, holding in the happy tears that wanted to escape.


	96. medal of honor

_" Sometimes a little thing you do gives happiness to someone. So never stop doing little things."_

_\- Anurag Prakash Ray_

***

Charlotte wrote Ron later that day, pouring her heart out to him. She missed him so much, but she tried not to let that sadness inflict inside her home with her family. She wrote Ron a 4 page letter, but she felt better as she sent it in the mail the following day, knowing he'd receive the letter and it'd almost be like they were together. 

By dinner, her entire family knew of the letter and the Medal of Honor and were buzzing with excitement. Her father couldn't express how proud he felt of his oldest daughter. He had seen her grow from such a small child, to a mature, intelligent and independent young woman who could take care of herself. When her grandparents arrived on Saturday, they found out about the Medal of Honor as well, and had just about hugged the life out of Charlotte seeing her returned home. There were tears and hugs, but Charlotte had missed her grandparents so much. They'd come over with her parents, and they'd seen the war, and what their children had gone through, now seeing what their granddaughter had gone through. But Charlotte tried to diverge the conversation from the topic of herself as she knew Louis was sweating bullets waiting to propose to Caroline. 

The dinner was delicious, everyone noticing how little Charlotte ate, but she had told hilarious stories of her times with the boys from the past 3 years, yet she had avoided the ones mostly where they were in combat. Those were too real for her to think back on, she still had difficulty remembering and trying to explain what she went through. But Caroline, who had belted out laughing at some of them, had made Charlotte feel better about mostly everything. The two got along great. Caroline, you wouldn't think of it, was drop dead hilarious. She was funny, and some of her jokes were so clever that when you got them, you'd be laughing for 20 seconds after. Louis asked if Caroline wanted to see the horses outside, and she agreed, as the rest of the family decided to clean up, but Charlotte snuck away and watched as her brother got down, and ask Caroline the very question. 

As Charlotte was going upstairs to bed that night, she saw the two in the dark, just staring at each other with small smiles on their faces, as Louis ran a hand through her hair softly and she giggled a few times. Charlotte smiled to herself, seeing her brother happy, happy and alive and in a relationship with someone who loved him back and cared for him no matter what happened. She wrote to Gene the following morning, having the need to talk to a friend.

_Gene,_ _  
_

_I_ _t's been weird not waking up in a foxhole, or not having to reach for a medic satchel or boots. It's weird not seeing you or the rest of the guys either. I miss being able to talk to you about everything, but letter form does just fine. My brother, Louis, proposed to a girl he had loved for a long time, and helped him after the war a lot. The weddings in early December, and it's not going to be anything too big, but I think a few of the men from my brother's platoon are invited. Watching my brother marry the love of his life, I feel is an amazing opportunity by God himself. But then I remember the love of Easy Company, and the bond it brought and that security is brought as well. I haven't gone a day yet where I haven't thought about all the men, alive and those who have sacrificed, thanking God for what they've all done for me, good and bad. My family, they really are appreciative of every man in Easy and what they've done for me, and I hope you're able to visit in the future. I hope you've been settling into normal life. It's been hard, but I'd expect it. I hope you have a great beginning of October, Gene. I really do._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Charlotte had been outside with Micky, brushing his fur, as she was dressed in boots, her overalls, and maroon collared shirt with a braid crown when she heard a name call to her from the gate by the house. She turned and saw two figures.

" Charlie!" the voice called. Charlotte nearly fell over. She began sprinting over to the gate, the figure becoming clearer and clearer.

" Charlie!" the voice came again as she neared. 

" MJ!" Charlotte screamed, pushing open the gate and completely launching herself into her best friend's arms. Tears rolled down her face freely. Charlotte pulled away and placed her hands on MJ's shoulders, smiling wide.

" You're back!" she cried hugging her again.

" I missed you so much, Charlie." cried out MJ clutching her friend tightly to her chest, like she'd never let go. Charlotte pulled away and looked at her friend. She'd grown so much and matured as well. MJ looked at Charlotte, skinnier, put more toned in general, the same smile on her lips. Charlotte pulled back and grabbed her hand, looking at the engagement ring on her finger.

" The ring is beautiful MJ." she gasped, fawning over the beautiful, simplistic crystal on the silver band. MJ blushed, glancing back at the man behind her. Charlotte looked behind MJ and saw a handsome man, dressed completely in his Marine uniform. 

" You must be Clyde!" Charlotte said, wiping a tear from her cheek as she stepped forward. Clyde smiled, and MJ was right, he had a great smile.

" I am, you got that right, it's so nice to finally meet you, Charlotte." he said, holding out his hand to shake. She noticed the Lieutenant symbol on his uniform, and immediately saluted. Clyde smiled, saluting back. 

" Sergeant Tarvers, the Sunshine Soldier." he said as she smiled wide, holding out his hand again.

" Forget the handshake, give me a hug." she said, pushing away the formalities, and walking forward to hug him. She pulled back and smiled. 

" Forgot to warn you Clyde, she's a hugger." MJ laughed stepping forward and wrapping an arm over the young girl's shoulders. Charlotte smirked.

" You guy's have to come inside, my mom would love to see you." Charlotte said, leading the engaged couple forward up the porch and into the home. 

" Mom!" she called through the house.

" Yes, cherie!" she called back stepping through the kitchen doorway stopping. 

" MJ!" she practically yelled, racing forward to wrap the girl that was like her daughter in her arms tightly. She pulled away.

" You must be Clyde, I'm Mrs Tarvers." my mother said holding out a hand to which Clyde gently kissed it's surface.

" It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." he said with a nod her way.

" Please, I'm Anna to you, come on in, have some tea." she said, walking past her daughter with a smile. Charlotte smiled wide following the 3 into the kitchen. She had missed her best friend, and was happy when she saw her best friend so happy, and engaged. The trip to Washington DC was right around the corner, signaling that October 12th was too. She was starting school the following Monday. Charlotte's family sat in the midst of the crowd of people that had gathered on the White House lawn to witness the monumental moment. Charlotte was seated next to another man, receiving the award, PFC Desmond T. Doss, who was a medic for the Marines in the Pacific during the war. When she walked over in her A-Class uniform, the former medic had stood to greet her with a handshake and a smile.

" You must be Sergeant Tarvers. I'm PFC Doss." he said, shaking her hand gently. She smiled wide, her dimples appearing. She'd heard about the medic Desmond Doss and his story had made her smile wide, representing the true fight in a combat medic. 

" It's a honor to meet you." she said, as the two released hands.

" As it is to meet you. You're the Sunshine Soldier that the one reporter wrote an article on in July right?" he asked her softly, in a gentle tone.

" Yes, actually, I'm Charlotte. Just Charlotte." she said smiling softly. The two talked in length as they sat in chairs waiting for the formal ceremony to start. President Eisenhower stood at the podium, tapping the mic and clearing his throat.

" We've gathered here today on this beautiful Friday, October the 12th, 1945 to celebrate two courageous combat medics that went above the acts of valor and call of duty, risking their lives, or willing to risk their health for the lives of others, allied or enemy. The Medal of Honor distinguishes those great acts of bravery that represent America as a country." President Eisenhower spoke clearly into the microphone. " A combat medic in any situation, runs into enemy fire, without any weapon, only their hands and the ability to heal others. Sergeant Charlotte Tarvers and Private First Class Desmond Doss, are two examples of the heroics of what it means to be a combat medic. To you, the public, I'd like to present Sergeant Tarvers and PFC Doss." The crowd cheered as Charlotte and Desmond got to their feet and stood side by side in front of Eisenhower. As Doss stood in front of Eisenhower, to receive the Medal of Honor, she couldn't help but feel pride and joy in the fact that she had become a combat medic for Easy Company. 

" Now, I would like to introduce to you, Sergeant Charlotte Tarvers, the Sunshine Soldier." Eisenhower said, as Charlotte stood, a wide smile on her face, in her Class-A uniform. She walked up to the podium in front of the White House, smiling wider by the minute, saluting Eisenhower once she stood in front of him. The crowd consisting of older veterans, generals, colonels, and majors, clapped for the girl as she walked up. After saluting, the two turned towards the camera for a picture, Charlotte smiling wide and gleefully. Then she turned to Eisenhower, as he pulled the Medal of Honor up and gently placed it around her neck. She felt happy tears spike the corners of eyes, because she knew deep down, this wasn't for her, even on paper it was, it was for every man that fought for Easy and sacrificed themselves for Easy. She stepped back and saluted the General, and he gladly shook her hand. As she turned from the front and walked back down to her chair, she couldn't push the smile from her face, as everyone clapped. She couldn't believe still that the Medal of Honor was around her neck, the cool medal sitting there, adoring the attention it was getting. It was amazing really. After a few other heroic soldiers received the Medal of Honor, Charlotte was asked to the front again to give a speech. She had prepared one, short and sweet, but meaningful in all ways.

" I was a combat medic in the 506th, 101st Airborne, 2nd Battalion, Easy Company, 2nd Platoon. As a combat medic, I would run into open fire, without any weapon to protect me, and save as many lives as I could while doing so. I was told I was a hero, in all the papers back home, when I was simply doing my job. On the battlefield, you see many things. You are there, in the present, with your friends, some of them your best friends, who you've grown a deep bond that will never break. And you have to face certain realizations that some of them may die in your hands, and you can't prevent that, and neither can God. But you can let them live in your heart. As a member of Easy, every man we lost, I still remember in my heart everyday. And I'm proud to say, that I was a member of Easy Company. We held each other in dire moments of need, in foxholes in the middle of nowhere, we laughed, when times were fun, because there were some funny times, we stood up for each other, we operated as a single unit, and we made sure of it. I don't think I could've done it without those men in my unit. And that's why, when I received this Medal of Honor, I feel it's not only mine, but Easy Company's. Every man fought for our country's freedom on foreign soil, hoping that the guy next to them would be the one to make it home. Shakespeare once said," From this day to the ending of the world, but we in it shall be remember'd; we few, we happy few, we band of brothers; for he to-day that sheds his blood with me, shall be my brother;". Those men were my band of brothers. They were there for me, as I was for them. And if they weren't there for me, I don't think I would've ever been deserving of this medal. The notion I went by, was always, " Happiness is the best medicine." as my mother always would say, and I feel that's why I was always happy, because those men made me feel happy, that I was able to instill it back in them." She got choked up suddenly, remembering the men she served with. 

" Those men never let me out of their sight. They knew everything about me, or when I was upset, or I needed some cheering up. I could tell you everyone's favorite color or their dog's name. That's just a bond you get when you live too many scary experiences at once, and that bond for Easy Company will never be broken. Those men have helped me get through some of my toughest times while fighting that war with the world or my own personal war. Every single one of them were so important to me in their own ways, and I can't help but be so thankful for what they did on me and the impact they made. They always said that I was this great medic, and how I saved all the men, but truth is I showed that I would help anyone. I was a combat medic, not just for Easy, but for the human population. No matter where I was, I was going to get down on my knees and perform my duty as a combat medic. And as a combat medic, that's what I did. I helped people. Some like to say I helped win the war, or that I helped the world. I like to say I did my job, and helped people. That was my duty." Cheers and claps erupted immediately, everyone getting to their feet and clapping for the sunshine soldier, as she stood back a bit, tears squeaking out of her eyes as the reception she received. 

She smiled wide as cameras flashed and the video recorders continued rolling the Medal of Honor ceremony, where almost every man of Easy Company saw the young girl get rewarded the medal and speak the words of the speech, and they sat smiling, and proud that they'd served in Easy Company too. 

They always had. 


	97. school and letters

_" The love between a father and a daughter knows no distance."_

_\- unknown_

***

Once the family arrived home back in Chincoteague, Charlotte started back at school the following Monday. Louis dropped her off at school that morning, kissing her forehead gently, before she turned away and walked up the steps of the high school. As she walked in, she noticed plenty of other boys and girls who'd left early for the war, and were returning to finish senior year. A few of those people being Vera and John. Vera, well, she had tried to get into the Nurses Corps and she'd been bailed out because of how she couldn't handle blood, and well that was kinda in the job description, so she ended up staying back at pubs and bars across England and the US 'entertaining' a multitude of soldiers. And she seemed even more stuck up than she'd ever been. Charlotte walked into the school, and was immediately attacked by a gaggle of freshmen girls that wanted to talk to the young medic. She had smiled and answered their questions quickly, before sidestepping them and hurrying over to her old locker. The noise was too loud, the clanging of the lockers, the voices, the feet against the floor. Everything was too loud. 

" Hey Charlie." she heard a voice say, and she snapped immediately out of the trance looking to MJ, who was returning as well. Clyde was older, and was staying at her home with her father, who was older now, helping with yard work and keeping the house clean because of her mother's death.

" Oh, hey, MJ." she whispered softly, glancing around the school again with a sigh.

" You ok?" MJ asked.

" It's really loud." Charlotte said, glancing around the school. It was like a sledgehammer in her mind, pounding with each footsteps or voice that walked by, mixing together. 

" Let's just get to class, these kids are too insane." MJ muttered, and gently took Charlotte's arm into their english class. As they sat quietly in their seats, a few whispers went up around the room and Charlotte only rolled her eyes. But her heart stopped when she looked up and saw John and Vera walk in. More like John walked in, and Vera was right behind him, hanging off him practically. And they looked different. John's hair was cut shorter, gelled back and sleek, he was more chiseled, his features hardened as well, his skin toned and tanned, looking smart in his clothes, taller, and very handsome. Vera's blonde hair was even more pinned up and put together, her clothes looking more expensive, and looking more prude than ever. Charlotte felt small, her cheeks heating as John walked into the room, freezing when he noticed Charlotte in the chair. John noticed she had her hair in the braids he'd seen all over the papers and in the pictures with Easy Company. She had a cold-hardened face as well, and she was still short and rather tiny, but she hadn't seemed to change much else except that she'd grown more. He thought of all the pictures he'd seen of Easy, and how happy she'd looked with all the men she served with. Charlotte by now had averted her eyes from John and Vera walking in and was rather looking outside at the bright sunshine.

" Charlotte." came a voice, and just as she had suspected, she turned and saw it was John there, sitting in the seat in front of her. She stared at him, almost emotionless. She didn't want to have to show a reaction to seeing him after 3 years. But the last time she'd seen him, he had kissed her, and made her question practically everything. So Charlotte mustered up an energy she had, and forced out a small smile. 

" Hi." she said softly. John couldn't fight the smile that fell on his lips once he heard her speak again. However, he noticed this new found confidence, and strong aura that wavered around her, that seemed to be built up from her years in the military. John really didn't know what to say, it had been 3 years and he was still at a loss for words on what to say to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but then Vera sat down in the chair to Charlotte's right.

" Charlotte! So nice to finally see the sunshine soldier again." Vera exclaimed. Charlotte didn't show any facial reaction to the way she had said the name sunshine, as her company had given her. Vera expected a reaction, like before the war, but instead got the cold brunt of what Charlotte was giving off. 

" So, how was it, with all those men? It must've been hard being the only girl." Vera exclaimed, with a pouty face.

" They became brothers to me, and they accepted me for who I was, as a soldier." Charlotte said cooly to her. 

" Well, what did you do?" Vera asked, and Charlotte was just about ready to rip her eyes out, at these boring, nonsense questions just to try and get the upper handle of the young girl.

" I was a combat-medic." Charlotte explained. 

" Well, why weren't you in the Nurses Corps?" Vera asked.

" Because I was recommended by a Colonel from the United States War Department to the Army as a combat medic, to a platoon for basic training, before I volunteered for the paratroopers, remaining a combat medic." Charlotte explained without faltering. 

" I saw you got the Medal of Honor for what you did in Europe, with helping win the war." John said speaking up from in front of her. Charlotte glanced at him. " It must've been courageous what you did, saving all those people."

" Yeah" Charlotte said quietly. She did respect that they seemed interested, but Vera's questions seemed dumb and offensive, and John was just trying to be nice, but it was bothering her. John had tried to speak to the young medic many more times, but she had avoided talking to him. She wasn't ready, and the memories he brought back were too real for her to become involved in. Her and MJ walked out of the school and down the steps heading toward home. 

" So, when's the wedding?" MJ asked Charlotte, as Charlotte had mentioned her brother's marriage.

" Early December, probably the 10th." Charlotte said smiling. " And of course, you're invited, as well as Clyde." 

" He's really got a keeper," MJ mused, " I remember Caroline would always be willing to help mother when she was sick. She'll make a great mom."

" Yeah, she would, with my doofus for a brother as her husband. I wonder what the kids will be like." Charlotte said as the two friends laughed together. 

" Gems, I'm assuming." MJ muttered.

" Mary-Jane Miller, you forgot to tell me when you and Clyde planned your wedding!" squealed Charlotte. MJ blushed right up to the tips of her ears as she smiled wide. 

" We were thinking March of next year. I can speed up my courses and graduate early since I've been going since the first day of school really. I can graduate by early March and we can have the wedding the end of March, early April. We're thinking the 25th of March. Clyde's already planning out where to put a house and stuff." MJ exclaimed, smiling wide. " He's from Maine, so we don't know if we'll be moving back up there, or staying here to help my father." Charlotte smiled at how considerate her best friend was and intelligent she was with planning as well. Then MJ smirked at Charlotte.

" What?" Charlotte questioned. 

" You have anyone lined up?" she pressed, smiling wider as Charlotte's cheeks flamed.

" Because I saw John practically hanging over you just to talk to you again, but you ignored him all day." MJ said again. 

" I guess it's because, I don't love him anymore?" Charlotte questioned to herself. MJ stopped and looked at her best friend, her gaze far off.

" Is there someone new?" MJ questioned. And then Charlotte let out another one of her beautiful smiles and she scrunched her shoulders up longingly before letting them drop as she looked to the sky. 

" Maybe." she whispered, her voice soft and dreamy. MJ stopped turning her dreamy friend to face her.

" Who?" she questioned. 

" His name's Captain Ronald Speirs, and he was my CO." she whispered dreamily, thinking of his adorable smile, and his soft doe eyes, and his fluffy brown hair that she could run her fingers through for hours, and the way he had kissed her and the way his lips felt, and his soft hands, cupping her cheeks and gently brushing away her tears-

" CHARLOTTE EMELINE TARVERS WHY DID YOU NOT WRITE ME!" MJ nearly screamed, giving Charlotte a smack on her head lightly. Charlotte dodged it, chuckling, as she watched her friend momentarily panic. 

" Well, where is he?" MJ questioned, after she had freaked out for a second.

" Back in the Army, he's staying with the 101st." she whispered sadly.

" Well you are some love sick puppy." MJ said watching her friend. " You think he saw on TV you getting the Medal of Honor?"

" I don't know." Charlotte said. MJ didn't bring it up, but she saw the ring on her best friend's finger and had to smile gently at it. The two girls walked inside Charlotte's house, entering the room where her father was cooking, the rarity that Charlotte loved, and her mother was weeding outback at their garden. Louis was off with Caroline, while Lucie and Felix were tending to the animals. She suspected Leroy to walk down the steps, but the painful memory would always wash over, so she'd push it from her mind. 

" Hey dad." Charlotte said.

" Hey Pappa T." MJ said, putting her books next to Charlotte's.

" Hey girls." her father said, stirring in the broth he had made into another pot. " Oh, Charlie, a bunch of mail came in today." He pointed to the side table where they put mail and she saw about 25 letters piled up high on the surface. She felt her heart clench as she walked over and picked up the letters, recognizing every name. There was one from Bill, Toye, Liebgott, then Lipton, Winters, Nixon, Welsh, Skinny, Gene, Babe, Luz, Perconte, Webster, Malarkey, Bull, Martin, Christenson, Shifty, Grant, Compton, Wynn, Talbet, and More. And there was one from Speirs. There was even one from Anna, whom she'd given her address to before she had left. Charlotte glanced at her father.

" When did these come in?" she asked him, sifting through all the letters. 

" This morning, after you left for school, mailman looked a bit weighted down when he came up to the house." he explained. Her eyes widened slightly as she turned back to the letters where MJ was looking through all the names.

" You know all these guys?" MJ asked, as she placed down Martin's' envelope and picked up Websters.

" Yeah," Charlotte said, picking up Luz's. 

" I'm not going to have to beat any of them up, right?" her father called from the stove, sending the two girls into giggles, at his protective tone of voice. But he meant good in the end, he knew how much those men meant to his daughter. Charlotte picked up Winters letter first, opening it up.

_I just wanted to let you know how proud I am to have served with you in Easy Company. I saw you get awarded the Medal of Honor and I heard the wonderful, beautiful speech you gave afterwards. Thank you for making it feel as if all of Easy Company received the Medal of Honor._

Charlotte had to stop and stare at that sentence. She knew what he meant. She'd made the sacrificed, and the ones who'd lived and were apart of Easy feel as if they had also gotten the Medal of Honor and she couldn't have been prouder to be a part of it. Each letter pretty much said the same. Many of her comrades were surprised at the fact she hadn't mentioned anything about the Medal of Honor earlier and that when they saw it on TV and saw the paper the following morning, they thought it was a pleasant surprise. But there were also plenty more pleasant surprises in store. 

Welsh invited Charlotte to his wedding where he was marrying Kitty Grogan, just as he had invited more members of Easy Company and all it's officers. It would be in January, after the two got everything worked out, and would be happy to see her there. 

Bill was already awaiting his first kid. 

Toye was almost healed up in a hospital in America now. 

Gene had married Vera, in a small wedding in September after returning home, and he said he would've invited her, but it was only immediate family and he had dubbed that she felt like an immediate family member to invite, but she thought it was completely fine and adorable how bad Gene had felt she wasn't able to be there. 

Shifty was slowly recovering and was now back in America, recovering in a hospital, and he'd seen her awarded the Medal of Honor on TV and thought it was absolutely amazing. 

Liebgott wrote about how he actually cried real tears seeing her on the stage, in her uniform, being presented the Medal of Honor and saying what she said about Easy Company. He mentioned how he never felt prouder. 

Chuck wrote about how he almost had made full recovery, and would soon be leaving the hospital to go home, saying how if it wasn't for her, he'd probably be dead. 

Webster asked how she was doing with school, and sent her recommended books of essays, and where she was thinking of going to school because of how intelligent she was, and that he'd gladly meet up with her to talk and show her around New York City, where she had talked about visiting in depth in Europe to Webster while in Aldbourne. She'd seen it from the train and ship, but she wanted to see Times Square and everything inside. 

Luz managed to crack a few jokes in his writing that made her laugh out louder than she thought she ever would, while Lipton's word were so kind and deep that Charlotte wanted him to see him again just to talk, because he had always been there and it reminded Charlotte of how much she missed the men. 

She opened Anna's letter, and was surprised to see it was all in almost perfect English. Anna had been taking English lessons since before the war, but she had lost it after her capture in the camp, but had picked it up again after she got home in early June and had recovered and had managed to write a letter to Charlotte. She wrote about how she was getting married soon, and was opening her bakery in Paris, France, near the Seine River. She mentioned how there was a tiny article on Charlotte and her reception of the Medal of Honor and Anna had been amazed how Charlotte saved the lives of many soldiers under the cover of night back in Nuenen. She gave the address of the soon to be open bakery for whenever Charlotte would visit. 

Speirs letter hit close to him when she read it, reading over the words that said " I'm coming home, very soon." Her heart had missed a beat at the thought of seeing him again. He also mentioned that he'd also seen her be awarded the Medal of Honor and had never felt prouder to see her stand up there and give such a beautiful speech. He even sent a few pictures that he managed to scrounge up from his bag when he was packing all of his stuff. 

There was a picture of her and Speirs from the Eagles' Nest, smiling wide in front of the scenery. The second one was a small picture of Oliver the bunny, cuddled in a blanket, with Charlotte coddling him. The other must've been from the party they held on the anniversary of D-Day and her birthday as she was blowing out the candles in front of her. He mentioned how he didn't know how he had them, but they were the ones with her in them and he decided to send them. Charlotte wiped away the tear that escaped from her eye away and smiled at the photos. She missed him a lot. He missed his comforting little talks they would have, just the two of them, together and tucked away. She missed the comfort and the safety she felt when she was with him and hoped the soon would be very soon. MJ glanced at her best friend, and smiled softly.

" You're in love, Charlie. Deep in love." she said softly, as Charlotte looked to MJ. Her father looked over at his daughter. He placed down the spoon ladle and gently placed the towel over his shoulder before walking over to his daughter and sitting down next to her. He placed his arms over his knees and looked at her gently. He reached up and brushed a small stray of hair behind her ear, giving a gentle smile to her. 

" You know I'm extremely proud of you and everything you've done." her father said to her. Charlotte nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. Her father took her hands in his big ones and he gently rubbed his thumb across hers.

" When I got back from the war, my buddies and I that fought together, we stayed in contact for the years following. I still stay in contact with them to this day, and we tell each other how we are doing and talk just as we did all those years ago." her father said and Charlotte smiled. 

" These men that you served with, you'll see them again I can promise you that. These letters will mean everything by the time you see them next." her father said with a bright smile similar to her own.

" Thanks dad." she whispered. 

" Come here." he said opening his arms for his daughter to hug him. She wrapped his arms around him and squeezed her eyes shut as a few tears squeaked out. She knew her father's words had to be true. They always were.


	98. adjustments

" Enlightenment is when a wave realizes it is the ocean." 

\- Thich Nhat Hanh

***

Charlotte continued her schooling, arriving home one day to find a notice on the kitchen counter from her mother. _  
_

_Charlotte,_

_There's a job offer at Riverside Shore Memorial Hospital, for a surgical assistant, to just learn the basics. I can drive up with you in the next few weeks to just see if you're interested because I know it's something you want to do in the future._ _  
_

_~ Mom_

Charlotte immediately raced upstairs, and pushed through her multiple stacks of books, until she found her Grey's Anatomy book. She sat down and began reading, writing notes, and catching up on every single detail she ever read through that book. She would come home everyday, allotting time to read a chapter or two of the book to keep up. She continued to take 6 mile runs, at night or sometimes in the morning, to remind her of the Toccoa days, or she'd run some basic PT exercises. She kept up on writing letters to her boys though, always getting a large amount of letters with exciting news from the men that'd make her smile. A few of the men really wanted to visit, they hadn't been adjusting well to life, and they needed some type of reprieve just to talk with someone they trusted as their friend. She happily agreed that they'd have to visit at some point.

She had been writing letters at the kitchen table, while her mother stood at the kitchen counter sipping tea, and casually talking to her daughter about some of the letters, when a knock on the door sounded. Charlotte glanced curiously at her mother before standing up and walking towards the door. She opened it up and a young woman stood on the doorstep. She had a small smile on her face, and her gentle hue or orange hair fluttered in the breeze behind her.

" I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm Mary Jenkins." the woman said and Charlotte's heart dropped. Her mother appeared behind her. Mary had been the last one to see Leroy before he'd been killed, and Charlotte couldn't imagine the impact if Mary had loved him. Charlotte still couldn't accept Leroy's fait after all these months. Charlotte stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Mary's shoulder.

" Please, come in." Charlotte said and Mary smiled at her, letting Charlotte and her mother guide her inside. They headed back into the kitchen and Charlotte shuffled the letters over to the side, as Mary sat on the opposite side of the tale and her mother returned to leaning against the counter. 

" What brings you here, sweetheart?" her mother asked Mary gently.

" Leroy, he, um, well, he would've wanted me to visit." she said rather sadly. " And I also have some things that were his." Charlotte's heart rate picked up dramatically. In the bag by her side, Mary pulled out his dress blues, and the flag wrapped up in a triangle shape, which the family expected to receive soon. Her mother immediately let a hand fly to her mouth, as she took the dress blues in her hands and brushed her fingers over all the medals and buttons. Charlotte sniffled. She felt her eyes water as Mary brought out pictures of him with friends and the letters he kept from Charlotte, her family, MJ, his friend. 

" I'm sorry I had to meet you this way." Mary said and she genuinely looked upset about it. She wiped away a tear.

" Mary, he would've wanted this." Charlotte said quietly, with a small tearful smile. Mary smiled. 

" He told me all the time about you Charlotte, and being the sunshine solider combat medic in Europe. You were a bright light to read about with the other nurses in the Pacific when things got dark." Mary explained. Charlotte smiled. Her eyes averted to the letters.

" You really are amazing Charlotte. Once I saw you get the Medal of Honor on TV, I knew it was time to finally come down and meet you. I'd been so scared, and I was still hurting and I imagined you all were too, but I knew it was time." Mary explained. Her mother stepped forward and placed a hand on Mary's shoulder.

" How about you stay for dinner?" her mother asked.

" That would be lovely, Mrs. Tarvers, thank you." Mary said softly. Lucie came into the room with Felix trailing behind her and stopped when she saw Mary in the chair. 

" Hi," Mary said softly with a gentle smile. " I'm Mary Jenkins." Lucie smiled, remembering the letter where Leroy had mentioned her name and smiled.

" Lucie Tarvers." Lucie said and walked over to the girl to hug her. Mary smiled, and squeezed the girl tightly in a hug, where Felix, now older and more mature walked over and shook her hand, kissing her knuckles with a small smile. Charlotte smiled. Her father and brother trailed in eventually too, and soon the family was enthralled in a light hearted conversation. Charlotte was laughing and smiling, soon almost crying tears of laughter. Dinner was wonderful, soon the entire family and Mary included joyful and happy with their meal. Sure, it was different without Leroy, but he wouldn't want them to be upset and sad about it. He'd want them to be happy and live life, and be doing this. Mary left afterwards, going back to a hotel she had gotten for a few nights back on the mainland. She was from New York and promised she'd visit and write them. The following week, Charlotte and her mother set off for Riverside Shore Memorial Hospital on the mainland. The drive was only 40 minutes from home, and the scenery was absolutely beautiful the entire time.

Once they pulled up, Charlotte on instinct reached for where her medic band usually went, to fix it, but found it wasn't there, and deflated a bit. Instead she fixed her dress she had on and the braids she always wore. Her mother and her walked inside and to the front desk, before being led to some of the offices they had in the back. She was lead into a room, where her mother was to wait outside. Charlotte carefully took a seat in front of the fancy desk in front of her, and waited patiently for whoever was going to walk in. The door clicked open and she turned to face a young man, maybe a few years older than her, late 20's, walk in, with a gentle smile, and shut the door.

" You must be Charlotte Tarvers," the man said coming around behind the desk and holding out his hand, " it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Alexander Berreti, Head Hospital Administrator." She shook his hand with a smile.

" I'm Charlotte Tarvers, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Charlotte said, as the two took their seats.

" Alright," Alexander said, pulling out her file in front of him and opening it up, " so you were in the Army correct? As a combat medic?" 

" Yes." Charlotte answered, with a nod, hoping the smile didn't urge him on to ask any further detail of what she did as a combat medic over in the European theater.

" And you were a Sergeant, correct?" he asked and she nodded again. He closed the file and folded his hands in front of him and gave her a smile.

" So, explain to me why you want to work here." he said. She swallowed thickly.

" I became interested in being a doctor before the war had started and I'd always read medical related books, and take multiple math and science classes, even extra to prepare for college. When the war started, I had plenty of qualifications because of my volunteer hours at multiple hospitals and what'd I'd done for them as well. My brothers had already signed up for the war and I signed up for the Nurses' Corps. I was transferred to an infantryman training camp in Fort Benning, Georgia, before I joined the paratroops as a combat medic. They told me my qualifications were good enough for the Army," she explained, " I hoped they were right." 

" I saw you in the paper before, something like 'The Sunshine Soldier' right?" he asked her softly. She nodded with a smile.

" I was just doing my job." she answered back honestly. 

" Well, if this all fills out, hopefully I can grab a part time job for you, especially since you are finishing your senior year of schooling that you missed, right?" he asked her.

" Yes." she answered, biting her tongue when 'sir' almost rolled off of it, out of habit almost. 

" Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, you should get a notice in a week's time." he said, standing and shaking the young girl's hand with a smile.

" Thank you, Dr, have a great day." she said, turning and leaving the office to see her mother sitting outside waiting patiently for her.

" How'd it go, cheire?" her mother asked her, getting to her feet. 

" It was nice, he says I might get the job with my qualifications and in a weeks time I should get the notice, officially." she explained as they walked out of the hospital. Her mother smiled at her. 

" I'm proud of you for going out, and making it happen, especially after the war so quickly." Her mother said proudly. 

" Thanks mom." Charlotte said, as her mother brought her daughter into a tight side hug. Charlotte smiled again. The following day, happened to be a Sunday, which meant Charlotte officially went back to Church. She hadn't gone since before the war and as she stepped inside, it felt weird almost. She had spent the night in Noville, in a convent similar to theirs at home and seeing this one again, so oddly similar was the weirdest feeling. She could almost remember the feeling of how cold she'd been as she sat curled up next to Gene. She could remember the pain in her shoulder from being shot, and the intense chill that racked her heart and was felt in each and every finger. She slid into her pew next to her parents and siblings, before pulling out the Bible. The object felt different in her hands, for she hadn't held it in so long. More people flooded into the church and each face that passed, she saw an Easy Company members' face, and their weak bodies filing into the church. She saw Liebgott, asleep against the pew, and Perconte with the patch on his butt, and she saw George zeroed out, and Lipton right next to him with the list of who was left. She saw Speirs, then Talbert, Bull and Shifty. Her heart began to race as she glanced around and kept seeing each and everyone of their faces.

" Charlotte." Came a voice and she quickly turned to see her father looking at her worriedly. 

" Are you ok, petite?" He asked, noticing how wide her eyes now were.

" Fine. I'm fine." She whispered softly, glancing around again and she picked up her Bible again. Her father laid a hand on the top of the pew chair and behind his daughter, squeezing her shoulder gently. She smiled at her father and leaned gently into his side, listening to his heart and slowing her racing heart. When Church started, the routine came back to her somehow. What they'd go through, everything like that. Afterwards, they celebrated with luncheon for all the returning soldiers. She noticed John was here, as well as MJ, who wasn't a soldier, but had gone off to war, then she noticed a few more of John's friends and other kids from her school. Charlotte has been getting some of the lunch like items from the table when she felt a body sidle up next to her. She glanced up from her plate and saw it was John. 

" Hi, John." She said, picking up a roll and placing it on her plate. She sighed to herself.

" Hi, Charlotte." He said and he seemed nervous. She never saw John Henderson nervous. She glanced at him and she saw he was already looking at her. 

" It's been a while." He said finally.

" Yeah, it has been a long time." she answered, " but I saw you in school the other day, so it hadn't been that long." John quirked out a smile, but Charlotte remained guarded. This boy had given her a proper first kiss, but she hadn't wanted to accept it as one. She only wanted Ron's as her first one.

" I was just thinking, we should go out sometime, just to talk and hang out. Get back into the swing of things." He explained putting a roll on his own plate. Charlotte bit her lip. She really didn't want to, at all. She was not in any type of mood to be going and getting involved in a whole new and different relationship with John, but she knew, she needed to clear things up with him. To make things set in stone and clear that she was over him.

" Maybe." she answered with a nod, offering him a small smile. He gave a nod back. John realized this wasn't the same girl both of them had left. Once she had entered the war and now come back, she seemed almost completely different. She seemed fearless, and confident, and unafraid to speak her mind. He wanted to ask her so many questions, she could tell, but she chose not to lead him in that direction. 

" Bye John." she said, and turned leaving him behind. She still didn't know to act around him, because everything was different than from what it had been. Later that afternoon, she sat on her porch, a blanket around her, sipping some afternoon tea, and enjoying the island breeze, and the smell of sea salt, and the ocean and the distant waves. She thought about everything she had to do, like the 3 weddings she would be attending in the near future. Her brothers was slowly approaching, December 3rd to be exact, and then Harry and Kitty's in January, the 16th if she could remember, and then MJ and Clyde's on March 25th she knew for sure. She would have to show up without a date, and looking rather depressed too probably, because by now all she thought of was the war. She couldn't stop seeing the faces when she'd sleep at night, or the men screaming for their mother's in foxholes after mortar shells went off in Bastogne. They were so far away, but remained fresh in her mind, like a simple reminder that she'd still been there and went through so much, only to now live with the pain and scars that followed.

" Hey." she heard a voice, and she glanced over to see it was MJ. Charlotte's eyes immediately welled with tears. 

" Hi." Charlotte choked out. MJ sighed, walking over to her best friend and sitting down on the step next to her, and wrapping an arm over her shoulder and bringing her friend's figure into her body. This wasn't the first time Charlotte had cried into MJ's body, but it was one of many, and MJ felt bad for her best friend. She couldn't imagine how bad it had been for Charlotte, and the multiple levels of pain the young girl had gone through. Halloween passed, but Charlotte had barely gotten up out of bed that day. One year ago, Moose had been shot, and almost killed. The memories only remained as sharp reminders of what she'd gone through. October flowed into November, and soon November 4th came around again. The anniversary of it being a year since MJ's mother's death. Charlotte woke up a bit somber that morning, a Sunday, and her family recognized that, as she shuffled around the house quietly, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Her family went to church, and Charlotte said a few extra prayers for MJ and her family and Clyde. Charlotte managed to get some flowers from the local market and then walked to MJ's house. As Charlotte knocked on the door, she felt a bit of sadness welling up in her stomach as she did so. The door opened and there in front of her smiling sadly and softly, was MJ. Charlotte bit her lip, as she walked forward, wrapping her arms around her best friend. She felt MJ's quiet cries echo into her body, her body heaving with each soft cry as she did so. And Charlotte held her friend for however long she needed to be held. Charlotte pulled away and reached up, wiping the tears from her friend's face, with a sad smile.

" It's ok." Charlotte whispered, trying to convince herself that it was. MJ nodded, and turned to look back at the kitchen where her father and Clyde's chatter came from. MJ and Charlotte clasped the arms around each other and walked forward into the kitchen. MJ's father looked up at Charlotte, and smiled gently getting to his feet when he noticed her.

" Hey Charlie." he said, as he engulfed the young girl into a hug. She smiled back, hugging the man who'd been like a second father to her in a hug as well. She pulled away.

" Hey Clyde." she said, walking forward and taking her best friend's fiancée into a hug. 

" Hey Charlie." he answered, hugging her too. He'd become accustomed to calling the young girl Charlie, too, after going to Manny's with the two girls for lunch over the past month. She pulled away and brought out the flowers.

" These are for you guys." she said softly, wiping briefly at her eye, before letting out a tiny smile. 

" Thank you, Charlie, it means a lot." MJ said, smiling at her friend. Charlotte smiled through her unshed tears and nodded.

" She'd want us to be happy." Charlie said. Charlotte ended up staying for dinner, just talking with the family about how wonderful of a person Mrs. Miller was, and the letters she'd sent her in basic training, and the inspiration it gave Charlotte not to quit, because then she wouldn't be here today. They talked about the wedding in March, and that Charlotte was the Maid of Honor. 

The following few weeks, Charlotte went to school, worked her job at the local hospital and continued writing letters to her boys. She received one from Malarkey, and the quote made her smile so wide, that she wasn't sure she could ever frown again.

_Easy Company remains a constant memory of what it means to have a bond so strong, that could never be broken, and have trust that could never falter. It showed me how people are put together in situations and it makes you forever connected no matter where a man or woman came from._

Malarkey had stated how he was going to make it to Welsh's wedding, and how he was attending with a few other men from Easy, like Buck, Luz, Toye, Bill, and Babe, just to name a few. Charlotte hoped the officers would be able to attend as well, like Lipton, Winters and Nixon. She hoped Speirs would be able to leave his training and make it up. He'd kept the young girl updated on his work training the new recruits who were in the 101st, and he still reminisced about the original members of Easy he'd served with and said it was never the same and would never be the same. In Bill's recent letter, he discussed how he was hoping on planning a yearly reunion for Easy Company members to attend, and she had happily wrote back agreeing that she'd attend each and every one. She then wrote back to Ron, her heart suddenly aching at how much she missed him, and just his mere presence that was always there, now leaving a dull beacon of light behind.

_Ron,_ _  
_

_I'm glad you are doing well with the new recruits, and that you are making such an impact. It's been hard being without you every day, but to have my friends and family with me has helped me get past. All the experiences have taken a toll on me, and I still have trouble trying to explain to my family why I am the way I am right now. My brother is someone who understand since he dropped on D-Day. My father and mother understand because they were in the Great War, but that was a different time. I experienced things that no one except the people I served with can relate too, and it pains me because it's bottled up inside me, wanting to escape, and I can't let it. I'm just afraid, afraid of what might happen if I tell people about my experiences. I'm glad I can still write you, knowing that I can do that makes my day, and knowing I can write to you, makes me yearn for you more every day, but it makes me happy. That's why I love you, Ronnie. Thank you for that._

_My mother's been helping me try to get a job, and I've interviewed at the Riverside Shore Memorial Hospital, and I recently got a letter in the mail stating that they've accepted me into their nurses' program! I've never been more excited to tell anyone! I hope to start after the New year officially, and I'm so happy. I finally feel like I've gained footing again in life, despite what I have bottled inside of me. My brother's wedding is coming up and he's marrying the love of his life, and it shows me that you can get through experiences in your life that lead you into forever happiness and that makes me feel better about what I'm going through. Knowing I will see you soon, brings me all the happiness I need. I hope the Army treats you well on Thanksgiving and that you eat plenty of turkey! Or mashed potatoes and gravy! You deserve it._

_Right me back, I love reading your letters!_

_I love you._ _  
_

_Love, Charlotte_


	99. the wedding

_" It's not the goodbye that hurts, it's the flashbacks that follow."_

_\- unknown_

***

The morning of Thanksgiving, Charlotte woke with a smile, as Oliver ran into her room, wagging his tail, as the wind blew outside, rustling the leaves on the ground. She stood up and raced downstairs to eat homemade cinnamon rolls by her mother, and drink the tea her father had made for the family. And it was an enjoyable morning as the Tarvers family listened to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade like tradition since 1934. Her grandparents came over that evening and the Tarvers enjoyed their meal as a family. 

The entire family noticed how the young girl didn't each much, taking about 1/8 of what the rest of the family ate, and still seeming satisfied. She was still getting used to the feeling of eating big meals. The big topic of discussion though, centered around Louis and Caroline's wedding coming up in a week in a half. It was going to be held at a venue on the Potomac River, in Washington DC, where Louis would be donning his uniform. He invited a few friends from his unit as well over there, and mostly everyone they had asked to attend were able to make it. In the following week leading up to the wedding, 

Charlotte finished up the majority of her school work and testing that would be due that Monday of the wedding, and Tuesday, when she'd be missing school. John had stopped her in the hallway at school again, asking if she wanted to go to dinner some time, but she had nicely answered that she had a lot of work on the farm to do, and that her school work was piling up, which was still true in all honesty. 

Caroline had gone with all her friends to get her wedding dress, and bridesmaids dresses, and she had asked Charlotte and Lucie to come along as well, and that Charlotte could be a bridesmaid, and Lucie, the flower girl. The two girls happily tagged along, and loved talking to Caroline's friends. Caroline had always been one of the nicest people in town, yet she was tough and firm when she needed to be, and extremely strong mentally. Charlotte was happy for her brother's marriage to her, and she was excited to celebrate that. 

December 1st, was a good and bad day. It was the first day, unofficially, of winter, and even though it had yet to snow in Virginia, Charlotte had woken up wearing warmer clothes, and not daring to go outside unless asked. Memories of Bastogne fogged up her brain and as she moved slowly around the house, she avoided looking outside of anything that dealt with outside weather. As her family ate breakfast, she was quite, but no one pushed her for questions. They figured it had something to do with the war that took her over still sometimes and decided to remain quiet. They knew just their presence would be comforting for her. It was also the day they drove up to Washington DC again. 

Charlotte had packed her bags up, and carefully folded her dress that she had gotten for the wedding, neatly into the dress bag, before walking out with her small suite case and the dress bag to the car. The weather hit her a bit and she froze for a second as an icy blast hit her and she thought of the attack on Foy suddenly, before focusing again on the reality of where she was now. Louis and Catherine had already began the trek up, hours earlier, to make sure room accommodations for all the guests were ready. 

The rest of the Tarvers family drove down together, arriving at about 3 that afternoon. Charlotte still felt weird with the month of December. She still got uncomfortable when her memories flooded back to her, and she'd blank out and stare for longer than 10 seconds, almost to the point she couldn't shake from it. 

December 2nd was a Sunday, which meant that it was church day, but it also meant that physical preparations for the wedding were in order. There were bouquets of flowers to put together, as well as nameplates, food coordination, making sure the dresses, tuxedos, and military uniforms looked spot on. 

On the 3rd as the bridesmaids were gathered in their own preparation room, and the groomsmen in their own, things really startled to settle for Caroline and Louis. But Caroline kept the atmosphere fun and light, and dreamy. 

Charlotte had been assisting Caroline's best friend, Elise pull the zipper on the back of her dress up, as her other friend Emma began applying makeup. Caroline's other friend Margot had been so excited to meet Charlotte, after hearing that she had been a female combat medic in the war, stating how it was 'women empowerment'. But of course, with a wedding came a bunch of lovesick bridesmaids, so Charlotte figured it wouldn't be long before they started asking Charlotte if she was dating anyone, because she hadn't brought a date. She didn't want to have to bug any of the men from her company, and she'd rather take this on alone. 

So when the question popped up, she was more than happy to answer.

" So, Charlotte, do you have a special someone?" Helena, another bridesmaid had asked her. Charlotte smiled, as she finished off the zipper on the dress. 

" Well, I guess you can say I do." Charlotte said softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

" And who happens to be this 'special someone'?" Josie, another bridesmaid, urged on stepping closer to the girl, with a smile. 

" His name's Ronald Speirs." she said, " And I met him while we were in the war together. He was my CO, the commanding officer, and my captain." Her cheeks had flared to about another degree of heat, and she slowly turned to look at everyone feeling her cheeks on fire. The other girls sighed dreamily.

" How'd you meet?" Emma asked, with a squeal. 

" Well," she said, thinking back, " it was more of an unexpected love. I didn't expect to fall in love with him, but it seemed to be the best thing that had happened to me after. I was told to go out on OP duty, and I find that he's there, and he opted to stay with me the rest of my time on duty."

" That's literally so cute," sighed Elise. Charlotte sighed to herself. He was really the only thing that made her somewhat happy thinking back on that terrible war she had been involved in. 

" The fact that he stayed with you so you weren't alone. Oh my god that's so cute." Emma squealed again focusing back on the makeup, a wide smile on her face. Charlotte felt her heart flutter as she thought of Ron, and she smiled wider.

" What does he look like?" Caroline asked Charlotte smiling. Charlotte's face lit up thinking of Speirs in his uniform, with his soft smile and brown, chocolate eyes, and his cute nose. 

" So handsome in a uniform, especially with his brown eyes and chocolate brown hair." she said, and the girls squealed. Charlotte didn't realize how much she missed being with a big group of girls and simply just talking together.

" And his hugs, they make you want to melt in his arms. And he has the softest, brown hair I'd ever felt in my life, with the cutest nose, and dimples. And his smile is always so gentle, and his eyes scrunch up at the corners of his soft brown eyes. He always made me feel better when I was sad or upset about something. He'd always find a way even when I thought it was impossible to be happy again. And he's really funny, and we just get each other. You know?" she said, imagining Ron's lips on hers again. 

" He sounds amazing." Margot said smiling.

" He's so amazing, but I haven't seen him since I left Austria." Charlotte said, sort of sadly. 

" I hope you see him again, you two sound adorable together." Helena said, squeezing the girl's shoulder gently.

" Me too." Charlotte said softly. Charlotte slid into her dress and glanced at herself in the mirror. She took a minute as she looked at herself. She smooth down the dress and watched her eyes staring back at her. She hadn't worn a dress like this since really before the war. She felt uncertain as she stood there, but knew she had to go out there and put on a brave face. She told herself she was fine. Charlotte met the groomsman she'd walk down the isle with. 

His name was Richard Reiben. 

She had walked up and immediately brought the man into a hug. He'd been one of the many to hear about Louis Tarvers' sister in the 101st Airborne with Easy Company, and for one thing he'd been amazed by her bravery. So when he saw the innocent girl, walk up in the beautiful dress, he wasn't sure if it was the same person.

" Hi, I'm Charlotte Tarvers." she said, pulling back.

" Richard Reiben, I served with your brother." he said back to her, admiring her pretty smile, similar to her brother's which he saw on a rarity over in Europe. Reiben wore his own military uniform, and had his awards pinned to the breast pocket as well. The minute they began talking they seemed to immediately click and understand each other. She found that with every person who had went through this war. 

" You know, he always called you Charlie a lot over there, and what made it pretty funny was the fact that we were in Charlie Company." Reiben said. Charlotte had to smile wide, at the nickname she'd obtained from Gene to Reiben.

" Yeah, the name seems to stick." she said. 

" He talked about you a lot over there." Reiben said with a soft glance to the girl. Charlotte smiled softly. A troubled look came over Reiben''s face, and Charlotte stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder.

" We managed to meet up with some men from the 101st on D-Day, and your brother asked them if they knew if they'd seen ' Corporal Charlotte Tarvers of the 506th, 2nd Battalion, Easy Company' and they seemed to know exactly who you were. They hadn't seen you at all, but they told your brother that they'd heard all about you and they thought you were pretty nice and a great person. It helped calm your brother down....after that day. He'd been stressed enough and hearing that helped him." Reiben explained, but she saw the flashes of memories whizzing past his features. " You helped me too. I finally had some hope after hearing about you for 2 years." Charlotte smiled, and clasped her arm around his as they prepared to walk down the isle. 

" I'm glad I helped." she said gently. Reiben smiled down at her with a smile, as the next pair in front of them walked down the isle. Then it was Charlotte and Richard's turn. The two soldiers walked down the isle, with soft smiles on their face, as Charlotte saw her brother at the end, with a soft smile on his face, as he saw the two soldiers walking down the isle together. Once they reached the end, Charlotte squeezed Richard's arm gently, before walking over and standing behind Margot. The rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen came down the isle, as everyone looked and watched Lucie, the flower girl, come down the isle. Charlotte watched with tears in her eyes at how graceful her sister seemed in that moment. 

Then Caroline and her father appeared at the end of the isle, and Charlotte felt real tears on her cheeks. She smiled as Canon in D started playing as Caroline walked down the isle. She looked beautiful. Charlotte glanced at her brother, looking handsome in his uniform as he watched his wife-to-be come down the isle. He had a soft smile on his face, and tears in his eyes as the girl approached. Caroline was passed from her father to Louis, as the two made it up the small 4 stairs to the top. Charlotte watched as the ceremony went on. 

When the now husband and wife kissed, cheers went up everywhere and Charlotte clapped excitedly, as Louis and Caroline turned, smiles on their faces, heading back down the isle, as everyone cheered them on down it. Her mother was a mess, tears falling rapidly down her face, as she looked at her father, who was clapping proudly for his own son. 

And then she thought of Leroy, somewhere above them, watching his younger brother get married, and become happy again after the war. She thought of his wonderful smile he always had and the child like fights he would have with him, but then the deep talks the two would have after dinner on the porch sometimes and Charlotte smiled. Her and Louis had talked about Leroy after the war had ended, and it'd ended in tears, but they felt the were the only two who truly understood what he probably went through in the modern fighting style of war. As rice was thrown over the husband and wife, the pairs of groomsmen and bridesmaids got back together in their lines as they followed them out of the church. It had been a beautiful ceremony. 

The party that Caroline and Louis had planned after, was amazing as well. Charlotte and Felix had done the best rendition on the door floor, as people circled around them and watched the brother-sister duo dance their way across the floor, just like she had with Lieb. 

The first dance was beautiful, and Charlotte saw her brother constantly whispering soft things to Caroline. The father-daughter dance was even more beautiful, as her father had tears on his own face as he danced with his daughter. 

The Maid of Honor speech by Elise, the Maid of Honor, was funny, yet emotional and sweet. The Best Man speech was funny yet sentimental as well. Charlotte got along well with Reiben, as the two related enough with the war background, but mostly just talked about life and their massive adjustment. 

They talked for a long time, and Charlotte ended up meeting a few more people from her brother's regiment. They reminded Charlotte of the men she served with and she had to step outside for a moment to fight back the tears that overwhelmed her vision. Watching Reiben and her brother interact with the rest of the soldiers that were there, made her remember all the happen moments with her brothers in arms. 

She missed them all so much, and she couldn't do anything to really see all of them at once right now. She looked out at the Potomac River and simply sighed as she did so. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks before cleaning herself up a bit more. Louis found his sister out on the big porch of the venue watching the river rushing by and slowly approached her. He placed a gentle hand on her back and she looked up at him with a sad smile. The two didn't have to say anything as she wrapped her arms around her brother's chest and sighed as she hugged him. Louis hugged back tightly, and smiled. 

Once the family got back from the wedding, Charlotte went straight back to school. The 4th anniversary of the attack on Pearl Harbor, was a quiet, and sobering day for Charlotte and her entire family. She didn't really talk, but neither did the rest of the family since that signalled the beginning of the war, the war they had lost their son. 

Her brother had staked a claim on a house a few days prior to the wedding, and while they were there, moving trucks had begun bringing things into the humble home, and the newly wedded couple were happily living together after. 

One day, a few days after the anniversary of Pearl Harbor, there was a knock on the door. She knew it was wasn't Ron, which made her heart sag a bit, he was still in Europe, but basically on his way home by this point. Charlotte stood and walked towards the door confused. She unlocked the door and slowly opened it to reveal someone she hadn't seen in a long time. 

They had the largest smile on their face and their smile was just as she had remembered it. 

Their eyes were bright and she couldn't contain the tears that welled up in her eyes. 

His hair was fluffy, his eyes bright and alive, and he wore civilian clothes as well. He looked happy, and that's when tears filled and slowly fell from Charlotte's eyes. 

It was Gene. 


	100. gene

_" A good friend knows all your stories, but a best friend has lived them with you."_

_\- unknown_

***

" Gene." Charlotte whispered her voice cracking as she slowly stepped forward into the light and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't need to say anything as he stepped forward and wrapped his own arms around her waist and hugged her close. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her right now, and she was hugging him. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. 

" You're here." she whispered smiling, brushing away a tear.

" I figured I should make a visit to my favorite medic, I've always wanted to ever since the war." he said smiling. She let out another smile, that made Gene smile wide. He hadn't seen her in so long and she looked happy, healthy, and as always smiling. 

" Come in." she said, turning and leading him inside. He smiled as he stepped into the house and looked around. She had described her home to him in Bastogne and she had gotten it down to the detail. The Christmas tree was up in the corner and the stockings were hung as well as the plush couches with large pillows on top. There was pretty, natural light that came into the front room, and flowed throughout the rest of the house.

" I'm sorry to just show up here, Charlie, but I knew I needed too." Gene said, as Charlotte turned to him as they entered the kitchen. 

" Don't worry about it, Gene, I don't care and my family surely won't care either." she stated, getting out the coffee pot and starting a pot. She noticed he had a bag and his coat.

" Here, let me take this." she said and took it out to the front room. Gene admired the kitchen while she left watching as it flowed into the sunroom where flowers and multiple plants grew. It made Gene smile at it all. The house reminded him of the personality of the young medic. He had missed her bright, sunny smiles and her always exciting personality, and his wife had basically forced him up to visit her. He'd talk about visiting over and over and soon enough Gene showed up at home one day after work where his wife held out a train ticket toward him up to Virginia, and he'd accepted it. Charlotte came back into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Gene walking around the kitchen and finally stopping to look out of the window.

" It's just as you described it, Charlie." he stated looking out the window to the outside world. Charlotte smiled and then filled two cups with coffee before walking over and standing next to Gene looking out. He happily accepted the cup of coffee.

" It's been really hard, Charlie, adjusting back to life again. I've been having trouble accepting what I want through." he said and sipped his coffee, " I can't talk to anyone about what I went through, they wouldn't get it and I knew I needed to come up here and be with someone who experienced what I did." Charlotte looked at him, feeling the same exact way. 

" My mother and father were in the Great War, but I can't relate to what they went through because the war we were in was much more modernized, and I saw things they couldn't fathom. My brother, I can talk to, but Easy Company experienced things that I can't explain to anyone else but Easy Company, so it's been hard, really hard." she said with a sigh.

" I can't get the images out of my head, like Bastogne, or when we were at that concentration camp. I can't sleep most nights without a least a nightmare or two." Gene said. 

" It's like you're reliving it." Charlotte said with a nod looking at him with pained eyes. Gene nodded.

" I go to bed, and I see the eyes of the people I couldn't save staring up at me and pleading for me to help them and I stand there in my dream state unable to help them. I can't do a thing about it and it pains me so much." Gene said. " I feel bad for Vera, she wants to help, but she wasn't there and I can never explain what I went through to her. It's been hard." Charlotte sipped her coffee before wrapping her arm around Gene's arm and letting her head rest on his shoulder. Gene gently let his head rest on top of hers and Charlotte could feel the physical relief that seemed to leave his body when he did so. 

" I tell myself to not remember it all, Gene, I really try, but I know that to accept that, I have to remember everything, and it sucks." she said letting out a tiny sigh. " I don't sleep well anymore because of trying not to remember everything." Charlotte came up off of his shoulder and smiled sadly at him and he smiled back.

" It's the only thing I feel I can do." she stated looking out again towards the grassy fields behind their houses. 

" Hey, we're home Charlie!" a voice called through the house and Charlotte turned as her parents came in through the door, with her sister and brother trailing behind them.

" Who's this?" her mother asked her as she placed the groceries down on the table. 

" Oh, mom, dad, this is Gene Roe, he was my ranking medic during the war." she said as Gene smiled, stepping forward.

" Oh, right! Gene, of course. Comment vas tu chérie?" her mother asked as Gene shook hands with both of them. 

" Je vais bien, merci, ça fait plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin." Gene said back with a wide smile. Her parents smiled at the familiar tongue of French that Gene spoke, and her father sent the girl a smile. Her father was glad that she was reconnecting with people she served with, he knew it helped him as well.

" No way, Charlie, is this one of the cool soldiers you served with?" Felix asked running up to Gene and looking up at him with big eyes. 

" I don't know about cool, but I was one of the soldiers." Gene said smiling at him.

" That's so cool!" Felix called looking up at him with admiration. 

" You met my parents, but this is Felix, he's been obsessed with looking at the pictures of the all the guys that I brought back. He thinks everyones really cool." Charlotte said with a smirk to her brother. Felix rolled his eyes at his sister.

" And this is Lucie, she's my younger sister." Charlotte said leading Gene over to Lucie who stood quietly in the corner. Lucie gave her brightest smile, and Gene recognized how much it looked like Charlotte's and he gently shook her hand when he got to her. 

" Ravi de vous rencontrer, Gene." she said smiling.

" Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, Lucie." he said smiling back. She smiled wider at the man. 

" So, Gene, how long are you in town?" her mother asked as Gene, respectfully took a position leaning against the counter sipping his coffee.

" Only about 3 days, I have to head back down to Louisiana, but I wanted to come and visit Charlie. I just needed to talk with someone." Gene said with a small smile over to the young girl. She smiled cheekily back. 

" Well, good you can stay for dinner then." her father said, helping her mother unload the groceries.

" Felix, Lucie, how about you go set the table up with an extra place for Gene and we'll have a lovely meal." her mother said calling out to the two younger Tarvers. Her mother cooked up a wonderful meal, one of the most American things she'd eaten in a while. She cooked up a big pot of potatoes with steak, and her special sauce, as well as a huge salad. The family sat down for dinner, and began their prayer led by their father.

" Dear heavenly father, we thank thee for this wonderful meal that my wife has blessed our table with. We thank you for giving us this food and making sure our daughter and son were back with us. We thank you for bringing Eugene Roe to our table, heavenly father, and for him being so gracious to our daughter. We thank you for everyone at this table and this meal. Amen." her father said.

" Amen." everyone echoed before they started eating. 

" So, Gene, where are you from?" her father asked Gene, who had cut into his steak.

" Dad." muttered Charlotte, nodding to Gene who was eating. Her dad smirked at her, before looking back at Gene, something Gene noticed that Charlotte had done all the time in his time serving with her.

" I'm from Baton Rouge, down in the Bayou in Louisiana." Gene said," Delicious food, Mrs. Tarvers." Her mother smiled graciously at him.

" I'm glad you enjoy it, bet it is not like that southern food you folks from Louisiana enjoy so much." her mother said.

" It's still wonderful. Reminds me of my grandma's cajun steak that she makes." Gene said.

" What's a Cajun?" Felix asked excitedly.

" Felix Adrien Tarvers." her mother scolded and Lucie snorted. Her mother sent a stern glare towards Lucie.

" Actually Felix if you were educated you'd know that Cajuns come from the south in the bayous of Louisiana and originate from French-Canada." she explained, biting a piece of steak. 

" Actually, Luciel Tarvers, if you learned to shut your mouth-"

" Hey, you two. We get a guest for less than 4 hours and you're already acting more immature than you normally do." their father said sternly. Charlotte glanced over at Gene and gave him a smile and her smiled with a slight chuckle back. 

" But mom!" called Felix.

" Felix." their mother said sternly. Felix mumbled something under his breath and turned to look towards Gene again with a bright smile that reminded him of Charlotte's.

" So what did ya do over there?" Felix asked. Gene cleared his throat, a bit uneasily. Both Charlotte and Gene knew of the tough subject it was to talk about it, but Gene figured he ought to excite the child.

" I was a combat medic with your sister." Gene stated.

" Wow." Felix said, " So you are pretty cool." 

" I guess you could say that." Gene said.

" Gene and I actually went through most of the war together, by each other's sides. We experienced mostly everything together." Charlotte said. " If I didn't have someone to keep me in place, I don't think I would've made it back in one piece." 

" I think you had Lieb and Chuck for that part." Gene said with a smile. " Did she tell you about how she told everyone her and Chuck were related?"

" Chuck? Who's Chuck?" Felix asked excitedly.

" There's more!" Lucie called.

" Some boys in the Company thought her and Chuck Grant looked related to each other, so they started being called the 'twins from different mothers', with the brown hair and the blue eyes to die for." Gene said.

" You can thank your father for that one." her mother said looking toward her husband who smiled.

" It became quite the thing, we even confused some of the Brits over there most of the time. The thought we were actually siblings. It was pretty funny." she said, remembering the moments fondly and suddenly missing Chuck a lot. She hadn't seen him since she left the hospital and he had been transferred to America. Gene looked over at the girl and saw her go to a different place for a moment. Her eyes glazing over like they did in Bastogne, her eyelids drooping at bit. But then it cleared and she glanced over at Gene with a soft smile. She was happy. That had always been important to him as her fellow medic; her happiness. And right now, he wanted to make sure that she was happy, without her brothers in arms, or Ron. 

That she was happy with just how she was right now. 


	101. chincoteague

_" Whoever is happy will make others happy."_

_\- Anne Frank_

***

Charlotte was that one that yanked Gene out of the door the following afternoon to show him around their tiny island of Chincoteague. It was a rather warm day, not like it were spring, but the breeze was biting at them, and the sun was out making it warm on their skin. The two former medics walked side by side down the street towards the main town center, seemingly walking in step as they laughed and talked together just like the old times. 

" I've been working at a hospital, Gene, on the mainland, recently." Charlotte said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as a blast of wind hit them. Gene's head had never whipped around faster to look at her with wide eyes.

" That's what you've always wanted to do." Gene said smiling. Charlotte nodded. " I'm so happy for you, Charlie." 

" Sometimes, it does bring back memories of the war, but it also shows me what my passion is, and what I want to do in life, and that settles me." Charlotte explained. Gene smiled.

" So, like a doctor or a nurse, or do you want to specialize somewhere?" Gene asked her. 

" I want to become a doctor, ever since I left the Airborne that has been mainly what I want to do because I want to help people; that's always been what I've wanted to do." Charlotte said.

" You've always had that about you, ya know?" Gene said and Charlotte glanced at him with a raised brow.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" Must have been about a year ago, and maybe a few months. I was talking to Tab, just ya know walking down the road after I had tried to patch someone up who I couldn't save and Tab was helping at the aid station, in Holland, I'm guessing. For some reason we got on the topic of you, and Tab always said how caring and giving and good-natured you were, and that you were like true sunshine." Gene said, and Charlotte's cheeks warmed slightly as she thought of Tab and how much she missed seeing him and calling him bunny. 

" Of course, I agreed, but every man in that company was so grateful for what you did for them in whatever way you helped them, Charlotte, really, they were so grateful for you." Gene said.

" I mean of course, I was just doing my job." Charlotte said, as she began to think about all the memories she had with the men of Company E. She remembered all the laughs she had shared with Liebgott, the long nights staying up at the Fredericks in England after the jump into Normandy. She remembered her walk back with Skinny while in Aldbourne, the wind hitting them like she were home on the beach. She remembered all the smiles with Chuck, her twin from another mother, or her Battle Buddy Joe Toye. All the horrifying memories remained ever so present in her mind, but she was learning o accept them as things that had happened to her. 

" Hey, Charlie, I have a question." Gene said, and Charlotte glanced at him.

" Yeah, what it is?" she asked.

" Do you think we can stop by that bar over there, and grab something to eat and watch the ocean?" Gene asked her pointing to Ward's Bar. Charlotte, slightly confused, nodded.

" Yeah, sure, I'm a bit hungry anyway." Charlotte said, as the two directed their path towards the bar. Gene grabbed the handle and opened the door for her, and Charlotte thanked him before walking inside. Once she walked inside, though, her eyes widened as she glanced around the bar. Covering the walls, were articles on the 'Sunshine Soldier', with her face everywhere. Then she noticed the people inside the bar. They were men. Familiar men. They were Easy Company men, and for a second she thought she was dreaming, but then she heard the calls of her name, then felt the tears spiking in her eyes and her heart rate rapidly rise. She noticed Liebgott running towards her first, and she almost didn't believe it, that he was running towards her.

" Sunshine!" he called as he got to her wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her close. She couldn't even register what was happening. Liebgott pulled away and looked into her eyes and smiled.

" Lieb?" she asked quietly, still not registering that he was standing in front of her. 

" Yeah." he said softly with the biggest smile on his face. She couldn't help it as she felt tears track down her face and pool down her cheeks before hugging him tightly in her arms. She felt tears fall down her face.

" How are you here?" she asked, as she pulled back and looked at him. 

" Just ask these guys." Lieb said, before stepping back to reveal the rest of the men from Easy. Charlotte saw Malarkey first, then Shifty, Chuck, Tab, Bill, Babe, Toye, Skinny, Luz, Perconte, Webster, Bull, Martin, and Christenson. The officers, of course,S were still in Austria and on their way home, but Charlotte couldn't contain the tears as she walked forward, seeing them all here. The ones who'd been injured were healed, smiles on their face as they sat amongst the men again. Shifty got to her next, and she broke down all over again, hugging him as tightly as she possibly could.

" Shifty!" she cried, hugging him as tight as possible. 

" Hiya sunshine." he said as the two pulled back and she reached up to wipe a tear from her eye. She smiled wide as Shifty smiled wider, tears falling from both of their eyes now. Then Malarkey was there hugging her tighter than before he left and giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Skinny bounded up next and she jumped excitedly into a hug into his arms, a tiny cry leaving her lips as she did so. When Bill came over she had no words as he stood with his walker to reach, but she didn't care as she hugged him closely. She hadn't seen him since the horrid day in Bastogne.

" How ya doing, kid?" he asked her as she pulled back and he wiped a tear from her cheek. 

" I'm happy." she whispered softly. " I'm so happy." Toye was there next, similar to Bill, but the tears kept flowing as she went up to him.

" Battle Buddy." she managed to cry out as she stood there hugging him tightly. 

" That's right, sunshine." Toye said, smiling down at her. The minute she noticed Babe though, she ran up to him and he hugged her tightly, with the widest, cutest smile she'd ever seen on his face, as she couldn't stop hugging the man with fresh tears in her eyes.

" Sunshine, I know that's you!" Luz called, and she immediately turned, tears filling her eyes again as she ran over to him and immediately felt tiny cries escaping her lips as she hugged him tightly. 

" Aw, I missed you, too." he said softly, feeling tears in his own eyes, holding the girl close before she pulled back and smiled up at him. She was then off to Perconte, and Webster, then Bull and Martin and Chirstenson, more tears filling her eyes and theirs, before she noticed Chuck sitting down and smiling.

" Chuck!" she suddenly called, as tears filled her bright blue eyes yet again. She raced over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and downright crying into him. She had never forgotten what happened to him and how it had happened, but she thought about it nearly every night. 

" Thank you for saving my life, sunshine." he whispered softly, as he wrapped his arms around her. Charlotte felt a tiny cry escape her lips and nodded.

" Always, Chucky." she whispered softly, before pulling back and noticing tears in his eyes as he looked at the sunshine soldier. Tab was next to Chuck, and smiling proudly. 

" Now I'm sure you missed Bunny the most, right?" Tab said with open arms and a smirk. Charlotte let out a weak giggle, before walking forward and letting Tab wrap her in a tight, comforting hug.

" Bunny." she whispered quietly, hugging him tightly and smiling as tears crawled down her cheeks, before she pulled back and looked up at him smiling, before glancing back and around the rest of the men. Tab, with his arm still around her, rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, as she felt tears well up in her eyes again. 

" What's wrong, sunshine?" Bill asked her.

" You're all here, I never thought we'd get that again." she said looking at the group of men who had been together with her throughout their entire journey together. It felt like it were just like the good times, where they all hung out together, as a group back during basic training in Toccoa, Carolina or Aldbourne. 

" I'm just so happy to see you all really." she whispered softly.

" Well you can thank Bill and Gene for that one, they organized this." Toye said sipping his beer. Charlotte looked towards Gene first and Gene stood with his arm wrapped over Shifty's smiling proudly, and she smiled wider. She then looked towards Bill. 

" Thank you, guys, really." she said, unable to contain the stray tears that still found their way down her cheeks.

" Let's celebrate!" called Lieb, raising his glass of beer in the air.

" Currahee!" he called loudly, a wild smile on his lips.

" Currahee!" the group called back, raising their drinks answering their call, their motto, with pride. Within the next hour, Charlotte had a Coke in her hand, sitting in between Shifty and Chuck, laughing along with the rest of the men to the stories that were told around the table. 

" So, we got our own little Medal fo Honor recipient though don't we!" called Luz excitedly. She smiled, cheeks turning red as the group began cheering and calling her name.

" Guys." she said smiling widely embarrassed. 

" I mean, you deserve it, Charlotte, after everything you did for us. I mean I cried when I saw you up there." Bull said, and Charlotte had to smile. She couldn't imagine him crying, but as she sat there, surrounded by her band of brothers, she couldn't push the smile from her lips.

" I'm sure, Captain Speirs was equally happy." Tab called from across her, winking at her. Her cheeks flamed and she flipped Tab off. 

" Speirs?" Bill and Toye called somewhat in time with each other.

" They're engaged." Liebgott stated. 

" Engaged!" Toye called.

" Yeah!" Babe called. 

" What?!" Malarkey called with wide eyes.

" I knew it!" yelled Skinny standing up smiling. 

" Whoa, so you and the Captain, Charlotte." Luz said with a smirk her way. Chuck and Shifty's eyes just widened looking at her and she couldn't hold the smirk from her lips.

" We're not engaged." she said, smiling quietly to herself as the men quieted down. 

" But you will be." Luz called from down the table. Charlotte's cheeks heated up and giggled.

" Possibly." she said. 

" That's it, I call Maid of Honor." Tab called standing.

" That's only for women, Tab." Martin called to him. 

" Well, it suites him." Chirstenson said smirking. Tab rolled his eyes.

" Fight me, asshole." he muttered with a smirk. Charlotte and the men had to laugh, it felt like they picked up right where they'd left off with everyone, and she could've never been happier. 

" Well, we'll be at the wedding, I'm assuming." Liebgott asked.

" Of course." Charlotte said, " I wouldn't want you guys to miss it for the world. You're all so important to me." Smiles filled the men's faces. 

" Can I get you any more drinks?" the waitress asked interrupting them.

" Drinks anyone?" Chuck called to the group. A few raised their bottles, for a beer.

" 6." Chuck said for Charlotte. The waitress nodded and walked away.

" Damn." Chuck said. " What's in the water you drink here in Chincoteague?" Charlotte smacked Chuck's side and he laughed, giving her a shove in the shoulder back. 

" So, have you started back at school?" web asked her and she wasn't surprised that he had asked the question.

" Yeah!" she said smiling, " And I'm hoping to graduate early... so, ya know."

" So then you can have the wedding?" Shifty asked smiling excitedly.

" Yeah." she said smiling. 

" That's it, I'm the Maid of Honor, I don't care what any of you say, and I'm gonna make it happen." Tab said standing, determined.

" You might have to fight my sister for that, Tab." Charlotte said pointing to him. 

" Fight here? Charlotte, a mini-version of you? That won't bode well for me." Tab said. The men laughed.

" Her sister would beat your ass." Skinny said smirking. 

" And then beat it again." Perconte said sipping his drink.

" My little brother, however would probably worship you all. " she stated sipping her Coke. " He's obsessed with the concept of me being in the war with you all." 

" See." Tab said.

" Key-word, Tab, ALL, not you." Christenson said laughing and Tab chuckled. Charlotte was happy with her band of brothers, just being with them all again, and talking as if nothing had changed between them. She didn't know how they'd all been brought together and formed one forever lasting bond that would never break, but she would never regret joining up. She'd always be proud to be a part of this journey with the men she'd served with.


	102. the reunion

_" A hug is always the right size."_

_\- Winnie the Pooh_

***

" Did you all want to come meet my family?" she asked them, as she finished another Coke. 

" You sure we're not gonna scare them away?" Christenson asked her, making the rest of the men chuckle.

" No! Come on, it'll be fun! My family, we're used to big parties and gatherings." Charlotte said smiling brightly. And so they agreed on it. The large group walked through the small town, smiling and laughing as if they were back in Aldbourne, before they even knew what war was like. Charlotte walked up to her front door, and walked inside, calling for her parents.

" Hey, uh, mom, dad?" she called through the home, but that wasn't the first response she got back.

" Why are there 20 hot guys standing outside?" she heard Lucie's voice yell from her room. 

" Where are mom and dad?" she called back up

" Tell me why, Charlotte Emeline Tarvers, " Lucie said stomping down the stairs, " there are 20 men outside our house, looking exactly like the men in your pictures?" 

" Gene and Bill set up it, it was a surprise for me!" Charlotte said.

" Ok, but where are they going?" she asked, her cheeks warming as she glanced out the door again.

" We're gonna hang out? I haven't seen them in months." Charlotte said. " Where are mom and dad?"

" Outside in the barn." Lucie said, " With Felix." 

" I'll be back, you can go introduce yourself, they won't bite." Charlotte said. Lucie stared at her.

" I can't-"

" Just go say hi." Charlotte said shoving her sister toward the door. Charlotte turned and ran out the back door toward the barn and ran inside.

" Mom, Dad!" she called racing inside the barn. Her parents looked up from their work on the horses and Felix popped his head over the barn door." What is it? Where's Gene?" they asked. 

" Well, I showed up with Gene to Ward's and Bill and Gene planned out a surprise get together, so they're all outside right now." Charlotte said.

" Outside? Charlotte Tarvers I've taught you better than this. let them inside to get comfy!" her mother scolded.

" Wait the cool soldiers! They're here?!" called Felix. Charlotte nodded with a smile. By the time they made it back, with the entire family, Charlotte walked out front again, and saw Lucie, cheeks bright red as she was talking to the men.

" Oh thank god," Lucie muttered turning and hurrying to her parents' sides. Charlotte smiled widely hurrying forward to the men.

" Your sister is a lot like you." Liebgott muttered as he walked up to her side." Yeah right." she muttered with a smirk. Charlotte turned and watched Felix hurry down the steps towards the soldiers with a smile on his face. He ran right up to Liebgott smiling.

" You must be Joe, I'm Felix." Felix said running up to him. 

" I am Joe. Joe Liebgott. It's a pleasure to meet you, buddy." Lieb said as he ruffled the boy's hair on his head. Liebgott thought of Thomas, back in Aldbourne and the smile that lit up his face when Charlotte and him were there. He smiled. Soon the house was filled with Easy Company members, in the front room, family room, sunroom, kitchen and at the counters. Her father had run and gotten food from the General Store and her mother was already cooking up food and meals for the soldiers. 

Charlotte was in the kitchen sitting with Tab, Chuck and Shifty and her sister who had sat down next to Charlotte with quiet eyes. Charlotte never felt happier to just simply sit and talk with the men again who had impacted her life so much. She went from group to group of men and talked with everyone a smile on her face the entire time. The food her mother had cooked was absolutely delicious, and everyone just seemed happy. It made Charlotte smile; she felt she couldn't stop. 

There was a knock on the door about an hour after dinner, when everyone was just sitting around and chatting with some tea or coffee. Charlotte got up, laughing at a comment that Bill called her way when she stood as she opened the door. She twisted the handle and pulled it open and then stopped when she looked up at the person on the other side. 

Tears filled her eyes, a sob escaped her mouth, which she tried to hold back with a hand over her mouth. Her heart suddenly ached as her blurry eyes looked up at the person in front of her.

" Ron?" she cried out her voice breaking, as she launched herself forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. The minute she felt his arm go around her, she knew this moment was real. 

" Sunshine." his voice whispered and she let out another cry at the mere sound of it in her ear. She began crying into his body, the tears racking her body as Ron held her there, as if it were simply just the two of them in the world again. Charlotte pulled back and then looked up into his dark brown eyes which had a few tears swimming in them, resting her hand on the side of his clean-shaven face. She couldn't contain herself as she then kissed him, and felt tears fall from her cheeks as she did so. She remembered how his lips had felt on hers and how it made her feel and how he made her feel. Ron was there, and kissing back with just as much passion as the day she had left, like nothing had changed. The two pulled away from each other and Charlotte couldn't stop the tears anymore.

" I love you so much, Ron." she cried out, sniffling and trying to contain herself a bit more.

" I love you so much more, sunshine." he whispered, his voice quiet and only meant for her ears. He leaned in and passionately kissed her lips again before pulling back, and then glancing down to his arm. Charlotte for the first time glanced down and noticed that there was a tiny bundle in his arms. Tears filtered into her eyes once more, as Ron's arm gently wrapped around her shoulder and held her close as she looked down on the tiny baby boy.

" Oh, Ron." she whispered, as she gently peered forward, looking at the baby fast asleep swaddled in blankets. Ron looked down at the girl, exactly as he had pictured her in his mind all those months, looking just as she had looking down on his son with that same beautiful smile. He leaned down and kissed her head gently.

" Charlotte, this is Robert." he said gently, as she reached forward and gazed upon the baby. Charlotte couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes at the beauty of the moment she stood in with Ron and baby Robert.

" He's adorable, Ron." she whispered, wiping her arms. 

" How did you get here so fast?" she asked him.

" I got on the first boat ride out of England." he said, " Then I came straight here, of course with a notice from the men that they were planning something." 

" You were a part of this all? They're all inside." Charlotte said smiling.

" Of course." Ron said and then kissed her lips again gently with a smile. 

" Can I hold him?" she asked. Ron smiled, as his heart pounded faster for the love he saw in the woman in front of him as he handed her the child. She gently took the baby swaddled in blankets into her arms and stared down at the baby with a beautiful smile.

" He's gonna love that smile, just like his father." Ron said smiling. Charlotte giggled, a joyous sound to Ron's ears as the two went inside. The door was closed behind them and warmth encased the three and in that moment they were visible to the rest of the men in the living room. Voices all immediately started at once when Ron stepped forward into the room, calling out to him, or there were men running up to him in excitement as Ron hugged them and joked around with them just like they were all brothers. Charlotte smiled, laughing quietly as she watched the scene in front of her. The commotion had died down and soon the focus was on Charlotte and the baby in her arms. George was the first one by her side.

" Oh he's gonna be handsome, Speirs." Luz said looking down at the baby.

" And you're gonna make a great mom." he said winking at Charlotte and she smiled with reddening cheeks. The other men couldn't stop fawning over Speirs or the baby, and soon the talks of marriage and a home became swirling around the room. That's when Charlotte took Ron and baby Robert into the kitchen so they could meet her family who was sitting down and chatting together. Charlotte stepped forward into the kitchen with the baby in her arms and Ron behind her, as her family looked up at the sight of the handsome Captain, with his removed hat in his hands, and a smile on his face. 

" Mom, Dad, this is Ronald Speirs." she said, " And his son, Robert."

" Ron! Of course, our daughter has talked about you every day." her mother said standing to greet the man. " It's wonderful to finally meet you I'm Anna Tarvers." she said, hugging Ron warmly. 

" It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Tarvers." Ron said as her mother puled back.

" Please, dear, I'm Anna to you." she said, squeezing Ron's shoulder as she looked and saw her own husband standing up. 

" This is my husband, Roland Tarvers." Anna said.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Ron said, shaking Roland's hand. 

" It's so nice to meet you, too, Ron. It's a pleasure to have you here. We've heard so much about you." her father said.

" I didn't mean to just show up, but we just got back a few days ago, and your daughter was the first person I wanted to see." Ron said, looking over at Charlotte with his child in her arms. She smiled, her cheeks flaming up gently. 

" Of course, we already have the rest of the men here, " her mother said with a bright smile similar to Charlotte's, " Would you like anything to eat? You're probably famished." Charlotte's mother said standing to go over to the turkey on the counter.

" It's fine, you don't have to bother." Ron said with a polite smile. 

" I insist." her mother said, filling the plate with food.

" French women love feeding their children." Charlotte whispered to Ron with a smile, and her let out a laugh. " You can sit where I do."

" Sunshine, I can stand it's fine. You can sit in your spot." Ron said, as Charlotte smiled carefully sitting back down in the chair, with Robbie still in her arms. Anna came over with the plate of food, and smiled handing it to Ron who took it gleefully.

" Thank you, Anna." he said, and began eating the gracious food, the delicious flavors filling his mouth. " This is delicious." 

" I cooked it." Felix said proudly with a smile up at Ron.

" It's amazing. Better than any Army food I've been given." Ron said, and Roland laughed, as Charlotte giggled, looking up at Ron, while Anna looked at the connection between the two. 

" How long you've been in the Army?" Roland asked Ron, who cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

" Since '42, actually, but I'm planning on staying with the 101st a little while longer. I want to make sure they have a clear path into the future." Ron explained. 

" So, who's this little guy?" Lucie asked leaning over her sister to peer at the baby, Ron, had brought along with him.

" My son." Ron said proudly, looking down at the little guy in Charlotte's arms. " Robert, but Charlotte likes to call him Robbie." Charlotte smiled cooing the tiny baby. 

" He's adorable." gushed Lucie, letting the baby play with her finger. Felix was watching Ron with wonder.

" You're the Captain my sister was talking about." Felix said smiling. " I'm Felix." Felix held his hand out with a brighter cheekier smile.

" Ronald Speirs, it's nice to meet you Felix." Ron said shaking the boy's hand. Felix smiled brighter in excitement. He loved having all the soldiers in his home. Charlotte left Ron and the baby with her family to talk more as she wandered back out into the living room where the rest of the men were talking loudly.

" So, did you like that surprise?" Gene asked her as she entered and she smiled.

" Yes, yes of course. I loved it, thank you guys." she said as she sat down on the empty chair smiling.

" Is the baby his?" Chuck asked her and she nodded.

" The woman he was with didn't want to be with him anymore, and she gave him Robbie, so now he's here." Charlotte said.

" You are all going to be one good-looking family though." Bill said sipping his drink.

" Right." Charlotte said giggling. Charlotte smiled at the group of men and cleared her throat.

" Well, since you're all in this room, I just wanted to thank you all for the impact you've all had on my life." Charlotte said looking at them all. She noticed many of their faces begin to show their smiles she loved so much. " I've just never been more thankful to have been put with you guys in the company I was with."

" We're glad you were in our company, too, sunshine. we all are." Toye said to her smiling. Charlotte smiled and looked down, her cheeks reddening. She got a sudden blast of memories from her time with Easy, and she couldn't help but remember the good and bad times that shaped her into the person she was today. She grabbed her cup that was on the center table and turned to the group of men, clearing her throat.

" I'd like to propose a toast." she said. " The war was the toughest time of my life, but I had some of the best moments of my life during that time, and I can't be more thankful that it was because of you all that kept me going. We are Easy Company and we stand alone, together. We always have since the beginning. Currahee." 

" Currahee!" the group of men called as the company raised their glasses in the air in celebration of what they had done together and the love they all felt in the room.

" Currahee, bitches!" Tab hollered, before sucking down the rest of the drink and Charlotte laughed. 

Currahee, bitches, was right.


	103. the sunshine soldier

_" One of the happiest moments in life is when you find the courage to let go of what you cannot change."_

_\- unknown_

***

The men stayed late into the night, everyone just talking and enjoying their time. At about 8, Ron set Robbie to sleep upstairs and Charlotte was about to help him when there was a knock on the door, again and Charlotte wondered who it would be. She went to the door as she heard men laughing from the front room joyfully. Charlotte opened the door and was surprised to see it was John, standing there in the nighttime.

" John." Charlotte said quietly.

" Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked her. 

" Sure." she said and stepped out shutting the door behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

" I just wanted to come here and just get some closure." he said, and she nodded. 

" You were my true first love and I messed up, big time, and I'm learning to get over that guilt that I carried with myself. I've come to say I'm sorry." he said. Charlotte nodded.

" You were my first love as well. And you taught me a lot of things, and mostly what not to do." she said, and John seemed to take that blow. 

" You hurt me, mentally and emotionally, and it affected me. But it showed me that I'm strong, John. You came here, thinking that I was still hurt about this all. About you. But I got over it, and you didn't. I stopped letting you and what you did to me affect me, and you still haven't let go. Well I did." she said calmly. John looked at her, the guilt heavy in his body.

" I lost you, Charlotte." he said. 

" You did." she confirmed. John was silent. He nodded.

" The war, it changed me Charlotte," he said, " And I'm sorry it changed whatever we had." Charlotte stared at him. She used to regret what happened, their falling out and then what had happened over the letters he sent. Once she truly felt she was a part of the war, was when she truly let go because she knew was more. She was more than what anyone else saw her as, or envisioned her with their visions. 

" I'm sorry too. But I'm happy, it made me happy. I'm going to be getting married in the future with the wonderful man who cared for me through a war and a leadership position and didn't let that change him. We're going to get a home with his child and be happy and accept that the war has a affected us but hasn't changed us. I'm sorry the war has done what it has done to you and I hope you recover and get better, but I'm sorry it is ending this way. But I'm happy." Charlotte said, as she stood on the top step staring down at John on the pavement of the path leading up.

" Goodbye, Charlotte." John said, " Thank you." Charlotte nodded, tight-lipped. John turned and walked away into the darkness back down the road, as Charlotte turned her back toward the light of the home and the warmth. She was satisfied with what she had told John, and that she, herself got closure as well. The closure she needed with him. 

She stepped back inside and shut the door behind her before walking upstairs to see Ron, standing with Robbie in his arms staring down at him in his Class-A uniform still. She smiled to herself in the darkness at the sight in front of her. Ron was so gentle holding Robbie, slightly awake in his arms, and her heart swelled at the sight in front of her. She stepped forward and Ron turned at the sound of her, seemingly sensing it and smiled.

" Hey." he whispered, as she slowly walked over to her and pecked her lips. She smiled as he pulled back and looked back down at Robbie. 

" Wanna hold him?" he asked. She nodded as Ron gently transferred the baby to her arms. She smiled down at Robbie who's beautiful brown eyes stared up at her. Tears filled her eyes slightly at how precious he was.

" Hi." she whispered, as the baby reached out its tiny hand toward her and she let Robbie grab her finger in his tiny hand. 

" Robbie, she's going to be your mommy." Ron whispered as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder and peered down at the child as well. 

" Your mommy is a brave woman, and she's prideful and proud and she knows who she fights for. She has the prettiest bright, blue eyes, and a caring face, the cutest nose, and the most beautiful smile you'll ever see. She'll be your number one supporter through thick and thin, she'll give you the tightest hugs, and make you laugh your hardest. She'll make you feel better when you're sick, and she'll kiss all your boo-boos when you fall. She'll always be there for you, no matter what she's going through. She always is." Ron said softly, his eyes soft. Charlotte felt tears fill her eyes. Robbie let out a tiny babble to her.

" I'll always love you." Charlotte whispered to the baby. Ron felt his heart pound. He remembered when the young girl had come up to him at Toccoa, just a private, looking terrified but strong and fierce. He remembered exactly how she had looked, even under the moonlight. She had her helmet, it was lopsided, and her hair was in those 2 french braids, and she had on Liebgott's OD top, and her boots were slightly untied, but by the end of the night, she had the biggest smile on her face. Now, through this war she had grown so much, but he hadn't stopped loving her. 

" You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away..." Charlotte quietly sang to the baby. Robbie's eyes had slowly shut and he was asleep. Charlotte gently placed the baby down on the extra crib her mother had come upstairs and set up, before stepping back and smiling. Ron was smiling at her from the foot of the bed where he stood.

" I missed you a lot, Charlotte." he said softly as she walked over to him, and she smiled.

" I can promise you I missed you so much more." she said standing in front of him. He smiled and then gently leaned down and kissed her lips, slowly and softly. He pulled back and smiled down at her.

" Want to head back down, let the little one sleep?" he asked her and she nodded with a smile. The two headed back downstairs to the rest of the men and the family, greeting them with smiles. The rest of the night was spent with laughter, smiles and love. The men stayed the rest of the week, returning to the home to just simply be a company again. 

But then they went back home and it was suddenly quieter in the house. Ron stayed with them at the house, and was currently helping her father fix a few sections on the barn. They had begun looking for a house selling up North, near Lake George, New York, after getting the newspaper for sellings up there. She sipped her tea and watched as her dad and Ron were laughing together over a joke Ron had said as they fixed up the roof. There was a huge pile of mail sitting on the table, with her name on it. There were from the men, for Christmas. She sat down, and carefully opened the first letter which was from Lipton.

_Here's to the ones that have seen us at our best and worst and can't tell the difference. That's Easy Company. Every man and woman, you, saw me at my best and worst, and soon we couldn't tell the difference, but we were always there for each other, and I still feel that on this Christmas holiday._

Charlotte had teared up. She missed Lipton, seeing as he was still in Austria finishing up with some other officers. Her letter from Joe Toye made her teary eyed as well. 

_The real men, the real heros are the fellows that are still buried over there and those who'd come home to be buried. I don't feel like a hero this Christmas, because I remember everything that happened and can't knock it from my brain._

She felt bad for the men and why they felt bad and in this much pain on Christmas, but she felt it too. She was here, able to spend Christmas with her family finally, and those men, who'd she'd served with and were now dead, weren't able to. They'd sacrificed themselves so she could be here this Christmas with her family, and that was the most heroic thing someone could do. The letter from Chuck made her smile wide.

_I had thought about you a lot while I was healing, Sunshine. Seeing you again, it made me so happy. And it's made me realize the type of sacrifices that are made during war and how important they can be and what they can mean to someone. You mean a lot to me Charlotte, I hope you know. You saved my life, and if you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't be sitting here with my family this month. Thank you._

The letters made her smile. Many wrote how the next time they'd talk to her, it'd be on Welsh's wedding day and she was over the moon for that day. The letter from Gene was gentle and soft, and made her smile.

_I remember, Christmas last year, cuddled up next to you as snow fell and the Germans sang their song. I remember how warm I'd been, for once, and happy just to look down, before the chaos, and see my little medic friend curled up next to me, experiencing a similar type of joy I was experiencing._

Charlotte had smiled at Gene's letter, and the mention of 'little medic friend' which made her happy as well, which she found adorable in Gene's writings. Tab's made her tear up.

_Charlotte, you are the sunshine of Easy and you always will be. Every man in this company knows that. I wish you Merry Christmas because you deserve a good Christmas every year from now on. Christmas 1944 destroyed us all, and I knew you were hurting, but you fought through so much that you deserve a good Christmas with your family, and Ron and Robbie. You deserve to be happy._

Christmas that year was different. MJ and Clyde came over and met Ron, and immediately Ron and Clyde got along, talking over beers and laughs. Catherine and Louis also came over and Louis quickly joined the other two soldiers. The three got along great. Mary Jenkins came by as well, and so did their grandparents and soon enough the house was filled with family and love on Christmas. 

Just a year ago, Charlotte had been sitting in a foxhole with Gene Roe, freezing and utterly sick as a dog, terrified for her life, and terrified that she might die at any given moment. Now she was here, surrounded by family and friends and warmth and love, all things that she had been deprived of, or so she thought. The men had been there, as her friends, family, warmth and love, and she loved each of them. They helped her through the war and would always remain her band of brothers. 

Sometimes the sunshine did need a break to let the clouds roll in that statement would always remain true to her, but now where she was, she wasn't afraid to let the sunshine out and to let everyone get a little dose of. 

The Sunshine Soldier, was happy and free, she had gone through the war and survived the other side of it and now lived to tell her tale. 

The Sunshine Soldier had brought Easy Company together as a unit, and now she was the final chapter of the story Easy Company had written into the history books. 

Charlotte Tarvers was finally at peace with herself and the world, as the Sunshine Soldier.


	104. author's closing message

✰ sunshine soldier ✰

sunshine soldier was such a great story for me to write. it was raw, emotional and truthful, especially as a writer. i went through so many moments of writers' block, or not writing for weeks, but you all were my motivators that helped me through this book and its writing and i can't express how thankful i am for you all.

writing is one of my happy places, so now i am currently writing the soldier of stars, which is another book based on band of brothers. currently, there are only 5 chapters up, just introducing it as well as a prologue. so for the moment, i want to at least get a good chunk of the story written before i start uploading, and hopefully finish the few epilogues on this story as well.

the soldier of stars is a story about 3 women that join the airborne with all different jobs in easy company. it goes through their story with easy company, and how they fight through the war.

sunshine soldier, i have to stay, made me love writing so much more, and understand what type of writing affects people and how it does that. writing is a way to express yourself and get your ideas out to the world and sunshine soldier helped me to do that as well as all of you, my readers. i can't thank you all enough for what you've done and for currently the 47k reads on this book. i never expected this to blow up at all or even get anywhere in general, and you've all helped me do that. thank you all for this amazing journey! i love you all!

currahee! <3 <3 <3


	105. epilogue

***

Charlotte felt she were in a dream, standing in the room, with the most beautiful dress on, and her makeup and hair down nicely, and the veil on her head, flowing down her back. She remember when Ron had proposed. The two had gone to the beach, they had just purchased their house up in Lake George and we're going to be moving there very soon, and he looked at her as the sun was setting and popped the question, as the waves crashed on the shore. She glanced at the engagement ring on her finger and smiled at it. He told her it was special because in the ring there was a fleck of gold because she was the sunshine soldier and he called the stone, a sunshine stone. It had made her laugh even through the happy tears. Her mother came toward her, a necklace in her hands as she neared.

" Hi mom." Charlotte said with a tiny smile.

" Hi honey." her mother said, admiring her daughter standing so proudly and strongly in front of her with a beautiful smile on her face. " You look beautiful, honey. You really do." 

" Thank you, mom." Charlotte said smiling wider.

" I have this for you, it's the necklace I wore when I married your father." she said. It was golden, almost like her ring and Charlotte's eyes widened when she saw it. 

" Oh mom, it's beautiful." she whispered, " Can you put it on me?"

" Of course, turn around." her mother said. Charlotte's mom leaned forward and wrapped the necklace around loosely and then clasped it together securely. Charlotte turned and watched as her mother teared up looking at her daughter.

" Mom, it's ok." Charlotte said as she felt herself tearing up. 

" I know, I know." her mother said fanning herself, " Leroy would've loved to see you like this."

" I know, mom." Charlotte said and brought her mother into a hug, and her mom hugged her tightly back. 

" Are you ready?" her mother asked her and Charlotte nodded.

" Ron's going to love you." her mother whispered. Charlotte smiled thinking of the man this very moment. The two walked to the end, where her father was, and her mother quickly made her way to her seat near the front and sat down. Charlotte looked at her father and smiled as he took her hands, proudly and smiled at her. 

" You looked beautiful, Charlie, you really do. It seems like just yesterday you were a little girl." he said, a few tears were evident in his eyes and Charlotte wiped at her own eyes as a few tears filtered in. The processional music started suddenly, and Charlotte smiled as she grasped the arm of her father and her tightly clasped hers and smiled at her. 

They walked forward before the corner, and watched as the flower girl, Catherine and Louis 1 and a half year old daughter, Matilda, went down the path, where Louis and Catherine were going to be waiting at the end for her. Robbie, who was now 2 years old, toddled down the isle with the ring bearer pillow in his hand, making the cutest baby noises, before running toward his father. Ron knelt down smiling and lifted the boy into his arms and gently kissed his head. Lipton then took the little boy in his arms babbling quietly making Lip laugh. 

Her father and her walked forward around the corner and Charlotte could've started crying right there as she saw Ron, up at the alter at the end, standing proudly with his Class-A uniform on, his medals and badges proudly shown with his jump wings shimmering. His hair was gelled back, and she could tell that tears were already in his own eyes meeting hers. Ron had to bit back a cry that escaped as he wiped a tear from his eye seeing the beautiful girl he'd be marrying at the end. 

She saw the Best-Man, it was Lipton, standing in his own Class-A uniform with a smile on his face. The rest of the groomsmen consisted of Winters, Welsh, Nixon, and Chuck, all with smiles on their faces watching the girl. Chuck couldn't get enough of seeing the girl with that sunshine smile. 

Charlotte glanced towards the Maid Of Honor, and had to let out a tiny chuckle when she saw Tab up there in his own Class-A uniform, with Lucie standing next to him as the other Maid Of Honor. After Tab's comment about Maid of Honor, she just knew he had to be one, with Lucie of course and so the idea was born, and the two had become partners in crime coming up with their speech at the after party. The other bridesmaids were MJ, Caroline, Mary, and Anna who came from Paris to be at the wedding. Charlotte couldn't stop beaming as she made her way down the aisle slowly but shortly. 

The entirety of both their sides were filled with the men from Easy Company, some friends, and some family, but a bunch of love. Charlotte couldn't take her eyes away from Ron's, as they shone brightly with fresh tears, as he watched the woman who would be his wife walk down the isle. The beautiful music mixed with the sunshine coming in through the church couldn't make Charlotte happier. 

The men of Easy Company stood in the crowd watching the Sunshine Soldier walk down the aisle with that beautiful smile they all loved. Charlotte let her eyes go to the left and saw Liebgott smiling with tears in his eyes, and then to Shifty next to him with tears in his own eyes. Once they reached the end of the isle, Ron stepped forward. Charlotte turned to her father with tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly, as tight as she possibly could.

" I love you." her father whispered to her.

" I love you too, dad." she whispered back, before she pulled back. Her father gave her a similar smile to that of her own, before gently kissing her forehead. Her father let go of her hand before she turned to Ron, who was biting back his trembling lip. 

She'd only ever seen him cry once before and that it was when the two finally talked about the war together in the silence, sitting around a fire in her backyard. Charlotte had been getting nightmares and had been waking up each night. Ron had been going to work at the base nearby every day, and he'd come home with news about how he was still staying in the Army, training new paratroopers. That's when she talked about the war, and Ron finally broke down about it completely, talking about the terror of the war and the wall he'd built up. She then had gotten upset and the two had instantly been connected deeper than they had been before. Now as she took his hand, walking up to the alter she couldn't help but let a tear fall down her cheek as she looked at him. He took her hand and wiped the tear going down her cheek away with his other hand gently. Ron smiled before guiding her up the steps to the alter. The two stood hand in hand watching each other, smiling.

" Thank you, all, you may be seated." the priest said with a wise smile. Everyone slowly sat and watched on.

" We are gathered here today in holy matrimony in the ceremony of Ronald Speirs and Charlotte Tarvers. I thank you all for being here today to witness their union together as husband and wife." the priest said. 

" Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish." The priest turned to Charlotte with a smile and nodded. Charlotte took out a tiny piece of paper and looked up at Ron with a small smile.

" The first time, I met you, was under moonlight in the middle of the night. The first time you lead me back to safety was a few days after D-Day. The first time you made sure I was warm and would be ok was right before Bastogne. The first time you held me tightly was when I was shot and I didn't know if I'd made it but you forced me to keep my eyes open. The first time you told me I was beautiful was when you helped me drink that coffee after I was injured in Foy. The first time I hugged you was in the convent in the middle of Belgium. The first time you made sure I slept ok was in Hagunea in France when I was beyond sick. The first time you really saw me cry was at my breaking point was when I heard I lost my brother. The first time you showed you cared for me was when I showed up past curfew and you told me to my face how much I meant to the company and you. The first time you almost kissed me, up in the Eagle's Nest when i had the little bunny in my arms looking at the most beautiful view I'd ever seen. The first time I realized I loved you was how you helped me through one of my best friend's getting injured and then how you helped me after. The first time you told me you loved me was under the moonlight in Austria after we made it through the war. The first time you put a ring on my finger was when I left you that day in Austria knowing that I had no idea when I'd see you again, but now you're standing here in front of me, with that charming smile you always wear, and I think back on all the moments that lead us to here and I can't help but realize how much I love you and will continue to love you forever and always." Ron looked at her with eyes filled up with tears. He brought out his paper which he wrote his own words on.

" I started writing this when I knew I first wanted to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life. It was right after I got back from Battalion, after the night in the convent. You had come up to me, smiling that beautiful smile, and managed to keep that smile on your face even after all the horror we had just witnessed. That's what kept me going through the rest of the night into morning, knowing you were smiling kept me smiling. Then you told me what that song that the choir was singing the moment we were talking was called. The joys of love. The joys of love could be and they could be sad but it always found a way in the end. I finished writing this, the day after I got back to you." Speirs looked up at Charlotte seeing the tears in her eyes overwhelming her as a tiny cry escaped her lips. 

" I saw you alone with my son, looking down on him with a smile, and you had nothing but love for him, the love you gave me, even in my darkest times, you seemed to show up with a smile and a few words of wisdom, before going on again, through your own hardships. You showed me how brave you could be even through moments where you though you couldn't be brave. I always noticed what you did, as a combat medic, to make the company better and to benefit them entirely. These men that are here, they love you all so much and I always saw that. I knew I loved you when I could envision me settling down with you, with my son, in the mountains by a lake and laughing all night long with you. I'm your number 1, sunshine. I'll always be your number 1." Charlotte couldn't stop the tears that fell from her cheeks, and the need to bit back the cry wanting to escape from her lips. She couldn't stop smiling though, up towards Ron as he smiled back, grasping her hands tightly again.

" Would the rings now be presented to the bride and groom?" the priest asked. Lip walked down the stairs with Robbie and crouched next to him, a smile on his face as he pointed up towards Ron and Charlotte. A big smile appeared on Robbie's face, as he let out a babble to Lip and bounced up the stairs as Lip helped him hold the pillow with the rings. When little Robbie got there, Ron crouched down and carefully took the ring from the pillow, the wedding ring, that had little gold flecks in it, but was simple and sincere. Ron carefully placed it onto Charlotte's ring finger and she watched it with tear filled eyes. Then Charlotte turned and took the ring from the pillow as she sent a smile to Lip and Robbie, which Robbie babbled to. Lip watched as Charlotte placed the ring on Ron's finger and suddenly he was transported back to a moment where he had seen her, covered in mud in the slew of battle before Carentan with a smile on her face, confident and proud, handing out medicine. She'd grown so much from then and he couldn't help but smile. 

" May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other." the priest said smiling, as Charlotte and Ron took hands again.

" Ronald, please repeat after me. I Ronald, promise to love and support you Charlotte and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion." the priest said.

" I Ronald, promise to love and support you Charlotte and live each day with kindness, understand, truth, humor, and passion." Ron said watching Charlotte's blue eyes the entire time.

" Charlotte, please repeat after me ... I Charlotte, promise to love and support you Ronald and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion." the priest said." I Charlotte, promise to love and support you Ronald and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion." Charlotte said, her soft eyes watching Ron's chocolate ones.

" Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said, and Ron immediately stepped forward, taking Charlotte's face in his hands and kissed the girl gently and softly, as cheers rose up around in the entire room. Cheers of sunshine, started from George down in the seats, and Charlotte smiled into the kiss before Ron pulled back and smiled wide.

" I love you so much." he whispered smiling wider.

" I love you, Ron." she whispered before kissing him again. As Charlotte and Ron got into the car to take them to the venue, they were showered in rice from everyone outside and smiles lit up everyone's faces as it happened. Charlotte and Ron, along with Robbie, their parents and siblings took their own pictures, professionally, and they were some of the sweetest and intimate things that would be remembered forever. When Charlotte and Ron entered the venue, cheers erupted around the room as they made their way towards the table at the other end where they'd sit with the bridesmaids and groomsmen. After everyone was seated, and Tab had insisted on sitting next to her, and Lucie had wanted Tab to sit next to her, it was time for the first dance as husband and wife. It was emotional and beautiful and Charlotte couldn't stop staring into Ron's loving eyes as he whispered sweet-nothings softly to her so she could only hear them. Charlotte's father gave the beautifully composed welcoming speech, and he couldn't stop smiling the entire time, a smile everyone noticed, whether they were Easy Company or friends, that resembled Charlotte's. Dinner was absolutely delicious with some of the best meals around, but then that brought up the Maid of Honor and Best Man speech. Lip's speech was so eloquent and his voice remained soft and emotional the entire time.

" I couldn't have been happier to know Ron and Charlotte and to have served with both of them during the war. They both wanted the best for the company and the best for each man that served, in their own ways." Currahee cheers resulted from the men after that making the groomsmen, Ron, Charlotte and Tab begin to call out the chants as well. Then it was time for Tab and Lucie. The two walked confidently toward the microphone and then stood in front of it. 

" Hi, I'm Charlotte's sister, and this is Tab." Lucie said.

" You're probably wondering why I was honored to be in this spot, but a while back I had said when these two were married that I'd want the maid of honor spot and I guess that's how I'm here now. And also because I first met Charlotte when she was in basic and instead of punching the punching bag she punched me." That got laughs around the room at that. The speech from the two went on through some sentimental moments, to some extremely funny moments, to moments where nobody really knew what was going on, but it was still hilarious in many ways. 

Throughout the rest of the night, there was happiness and joy. The father-daughter dance continued and was extremely emotional for Charlotte and her father; two former soldiers forever connected by that bond. The dance between Ron and his mother was emotional as well, as Ron's mother tried to hold back tears looking at her son getting married. 

Then the dance floor opened and George had already pulled Lucie to the dance floor while many others were dancing as well. It was a fun night, a night many members of Easy would remember. Ron and Charlotte looked towards each other. Charlotte couldn't wait to see Ron holding their first kid together, with little Robbie sitting next to him peering with wide eyes. Or when they'd finally step into the new house in New York. Or when he'd come home from his training with new paratroopers and have all new stories tell, he was good at that. Or maybe when they visited Anna in Paris at her shop near the Effiel Tower, where Charlotte had taken pictures with some of the men from Easy before. She still had those pictures, hanging up at home. 

Charlotte couldn't wait for her new life with Ron and Robbie and the adventures they'd create together. Richard Winters looked on proudly from next to Lipton and Nixon, remembering the girl from really her first day at Toccoa, tough yet proud and smiling. 

He hoped the best for her and Ron. 

The whole of Easy Company hoped the best for her and Ron as well. 

She may be married now, with the love of her life, but Easy Company would always be her brothers, her brothers in arms, the men she fought through the bloody war with, surviving to the end to their story, with a brave smile on their faces, as the men and woman of Easy Company. 


	106. *sunshine soldier*

_Sunshine Soldier_ _  
_

_I have been wrong about many things in my life, and writing an article back in 1942 had been one of my biggest regrets now looking back 5 years ago. I titled it something dumb, " Sunshine Soldier, is She Really?" probably, and it sounded horrible and I looked like a terrible person. I felt I was reading it again a few days ago, after seeing the article in a trash pile._

_I had the opportunity to meet with Charlotte Tarvers, about a year after the 3rd anniversary of D-Day where she ended up conducting many heroics after that specific day. She didn't have to talk with me, of even meet with me, but she walked over, proudly in her uniform, smile on her face that so many others always talked about and sat down and had a conversation with me before the interview. She was exactly how others had described her, when I tried to dismiss them. She was extremely kind, seemingly knowing how to automatically talk to people, she talked simply as well, not trying to sound overcomplicated. Yet her words were warm and her tone was gentle._

_She was epitome of what everyone said._

_I had been so wrong about Charlotte Tarvers. Her heroics helped win the war for many people and I got the chance to talk to others that had been a part of Easy Company as well, and they all said good things, having some funny stories and great laughs to talk about._ _  
_

_Charlotte Tarvers, was a combat medic for the 101st Airborne, part of 2nd Battalion in the 506th in Easy Company. She was called the Sunshine Soldier because she exactly was the Sunshine in that company, keeping them like the glue together through thick and thin, ups and downs, and jump after jump into enemy territory. She provided words of comfort, wisdom and smiles to the men of Easy and each man has thanked her to this day for what she has done for them; saying they'll never forget it._

_Charlotte Tarvers forgave me for the words I spoke of her. I was naive to what she could possibly do as a member of the Airborne and as a medic, and I should've never even worked so hard to publish that dumb article. I learned to forgive myself after she forgave me. You can do many wrongs in your life, but the biggest wrong you can do is not forgiving yourself._ _  
_

_I asked Charlotte how she was able to forgive herself, as she had talked in length about how she struggled to forgive herself with the deaths of the men in Easy Company that they'd lost. She told me that she came to terms with the fact that they'd want her to continue their story and legacy as a member of Easy Company and tell the world what Easy Company did together. She told me that I had to forgive myself to accept myself. She talked in a calm, motherly way to me._

_I went home that night, and began writing down what I was most angry about before ripping it to bits. But I accepted what I've done and forgiven myself for doing it._ _  
_

_Charlotte Tarvers deserves every bit of happiness in the world as the Sunshine Soldier and to live a long and peaceful life away from war with her husband and family and brothers in arms that continue to love her and support her. I wish her all the best, because I know she deserves it all. She deserves everything._

_Signed Thomas Bernadad_


	107. thank you

hello! i am the author of this lil book :) 

i posted this originally a year and a half ago on wattpad and the love i got for it made me heart soar, and so i posted it on here, so that some of my fellow readers on tumblr who don't use wattpad could still view it! at the moment, i just wanted to give an update for those of you reading!

on wattpad, i am on my second band of brothers book - the soldier of stars (+ad astra per aspera -sequel) and that will be up shortly on ao3, but is still in updates currently!

\- the book centers around an alternate history where 250 women are picked for operation virago, a secret program where the military and government allow women into the military. if you decide to read it, it'll be explained more, but it focuses around 3 women going into Easy Company, Hazel Parker, the main oc, along with Catherine McCown and Elizabeth Elliot. it revolves around their story in Easy as Viragos of Operation Virago. and....Hazel Parker happens to be a sniper, who is very shy and quiet, but powerful :) 

i am also writing my third (maybe final) women of easy company series book, landlside, which centers around the polish resistance fighters of poland during the second world war. the book will focus on natia filipski and her siblings, klimeck filipski and ryzshard filipski and their battle of being at war for 5 years as citizens of poland and members of the resistance. by the time natia meets easy company, she is 5 years into war and this is where we see what numbing oneself to war, what it can truly be like, and i am very excited to continue writing it.

my tumblr - wexhappyxfew - will be giving constant updates on both the stories above, little tidbits, little bits of information like face claims, moodboards, updates, things like that, so check it out if you want!! my wattpad - wexhappyxfew - also has this same book and the others on it, as well as extra included bits, like face claims in the book, epigraphs, things like that :)

this book was truly one of my first ever prides and joys to write. charlotte has many of my own qualities in her, and writing her helped me discover more of who i am in a sense. i knew how to be at peace with my emotions, and that it is okay to love people and care for that and that it is okay to receive help when needed. writing charlotte taught me so many things and it was an absolute pleasure to write her. this story also reignited my love for world war 2 and my push to keep the knowledge of the war circling. it is so important that children growing up seeing the men and women from all countries of world war 2, to see what they fought for, what they won, as soldiers, as fighters for their country. i have never been happier with how this book came out and i thank you all my readers for being along with me on the journey!

\- thank you <3


	108. Deleted Scene [1] - Late Night Coffee

**_Hey!! Thought you'd seen the last of me in this book? LOL NOPE! I just feel, here, with this book, there were some scenes I originally had in that I eventually took out - including this very one right now. It was actually the first ever scene I wrote for this book that really inspired me to write this almost 2 years ago!! Of course, I edited it a bit and it's much better now and cleaned up, but I wanted to post it - and I decided to create a Deleted Scenes section here in this book!!_ **

**_Now, with this - feel free to leave comments of what YOU would like to see from this book!! Is there a scene you wished had been here but wasn't? Two characters you would've loved to see in Episode 8 interact but not? Possibly more of Charlotte and Speirs at Mourmelon? LITERALLY ANYTHING!! I will give it a try at writing!_ **

**_So comment here! >> A specific scene you wish you'd scene? An idea you have for a deleted scene? Postwar idea? FEEL FREE! I'm taking every comment I get into account for this! As I work on my 3rd BoB Book, I'm finding writing is being a nice stress reliever and I just adore this book so much - so truly, commenting anything, don't be shy!! I'll always take it into account. _ **

**_So without further ado.....deleted scene take 1! :) Enjoy!_ **

_Mourmelon-le-Grande, France_

_December 4th, 1944_

_0100_

Gently folding over the bandage in the dim light of the flickering candle, Charlotte let her nimble fingers press the edges down and thin them together. Another bandage down - another 48 to go. Suddenly, a soft knocking became present at the door to the aid station. Charlotte softly sighed and wiped a weary hand across her light-headed brow and glanced towards the aid station door. 

“ Coming!” she called lightly, keeping her voice soft in the late night. Charlotte approached the closed door and softly pulled it open to reveal the person she’d least suspect on the other side.

“ Sir,” she said, a gentle smile spreading on her face, as she looked up into the deep, dark eyes of Ronald Speirs, his form illuminated by the moon, slowly rising overhead, his eyes piercing her own. His hair was slightly ruffled - possibly from sleep, possibly from rolling around from a fitful of nightmares that tortured his mind. Anything really - it was war.

“ Hey,” he said - his voice was casual - Ronald Speirs was not casual. His voice was usually more rough, like a deep, dark chocolate, firm words spilling over his lips. But now he sounded exhausted, worn down - vulnerable. Vulnerable and Ronald Speirs were two words Charlotte was not one to associate with together.

“ Mind if I come in, I know it’s late.” he said, his eyes holding her gaze in the night. Charlotte watched him softly and then smiled a warm grin, one of her signature smiles that could make anyone happy on the spot and nodded.

“ Of course, sir, I can make you a coffee.” she said as she stepped back allowing him to move inside the lonely and quiet aid station - the only sound, the dripping of the sink in the makeshift washroom. The stupid sink never turned off.

“ Thank you, Doc, and you don’t have to make me one, I can handle myself.” he said as he ruffled a hand through his dark locks and let out a sigh, which automatically sent Charlotte into worry mode. What was wrong?

“ It’s fine, sir, I’m the medic, remember?” she said stepping past him, giving a gentle glance his way as he stood in the center of the room, eyes worn. A small smirk adorned her pink lips and she noticed the slight snicker that passed by Speirs’ lips. He never smiled much nor laughed in the face of others - it made him quite mysterious - just like the first night she had met him under the lamppost on night duty in Toccoa. He still was quite the mystery - but Charlotte trusted him with her entire life. She always had.

“ Right,” Speirs said and looked around, “ you doing okay in here, it’s late.”

“ I know,” Charlotte said, sparing a soft grin his way, “ I do my best work late at night, sir.”

“ It’s just us, you don’t have to call me sir.”   
“ Then what am I supposed to call you, sir?” she asked him, crossing her arms, after she had flipped on the coffee marker. Speirs gave her a look and then let out a low sigh.

“ You’re still a man of rank.” she said to him, letting her arms fall to her sides, as she watched the coffee begin to drip into the tiny cup, filling it with the caffeinated liquid. Speirs watched Charlotte, her fatigued figure evidently hidden in plain sight, but uncovered in the darkness of the starlight. Speirs had grown used to seeing Charlotte smiling and happy and the cheerful medic that was pure sunshine - seeing her as she was now, so down, so exhausted, so worn from war, it was unlike something Ronald Speirs would normally see from a woman like her.

“ You feeling okay?” Speirs asked her, ignoring her previous statement - he couldn’t fight her on that, but no one could fight the woman on virtually anything - she was the medic. Charlotte let her shoulders drop as she kept her back to him, and then her head hanging, neck slack.

“ Just tired, but I’m okay.” she said nodding, pretending she was more focused on the sound of the grinding coffee beans, then the gentle movement of Speirs footsteps closer to her across the floor. His presence drew near and before she knew it, there was a soft object placed upon her shoulder - it was his hand. Speirs hand. Charlotte’s drained figure slowly cast her eyes up towards him, her body wavering under his steady touch like it was about to drop nearly any second.

“ Charlotte.” Speirs said and the way he spoke was what made Charlotte’s heart drop. A man who wasn’t even a part of Easy Company was recognizing her evident downfall, her breaking point, the crumbling and tearing of her soul into two. The inability to feel like who she was - like Charlotte Tarvers.

“ Sir, please….” she whispered, her voice a simple plea to his ear, “ I’m okay, really.” Speirs knew she wasn’t, by the way her tired eyes could barely stay open, her body shaking under his touch from sleep deprivation, her shaky hands even, her slightly paled face.

“ Here, I got the coffee, you sit down.” Speirs said and gently pulled her to stand beside him and lead her to sit down in a chair. No. 

Charlotte was the medic - she was supposed to be taking care of anyone who walked through the door - Speirs had walked through the door. He was her responsibility. She wasn’t his. But with the inability to even really react to the simple touch of his hand on her shoulder, she let him help her sit down in the chair - exhausted - her body melting into the fabric with a sigh. It felt good to sit down, nicer than anything she would’ve thought before. Her weary eyes met his, crouched in front of her. 

He was so gentle, so soft, so vulnerable, so caring. 

So unlike the Ronald Speirs that was just...you know Ronald Speirs - weapon in hand, grenade on belt, eyes like the devils, numb and lifeless, already dead inside, looking for his next living prey. 

This Ronald Speirs was placing a hand on her shoulder.

This Ronald Speirs was warm under the dim light of the flickering candlelight. 

This Ronald Speirs, watched her, trying to dissect each bit of her which lay just as vulnerable as himself out on display. 

This Ronald Speirs cared - he always had, but now he showed it. 

And so did Charlotte.

“ Sit, you’re getting the coffee.” Speirs said as he stood, turning to move towards the coffee pot as Charlotte let out a defeated sigh.

“ Sir, really, I’m fine, I should be taking care of yo-”

“ You don’t have to take care of yourself alone.” Speirs said, his eyes suddenly turned upon her own, the silence between them deafening as Charlotte sucked in a tiny breath as Speirs watched her with an intensity she thought she had only seen from characters in movies. Speirs was the first to look away as he brought up the coffee mug to his hand and moved towards her again, crouching down in front of her, gently leading the mug into her pale, shaking fingertips. It was warm to the touch. And she took it and stared at it, before meeting his eyes again.

“ Sir….I…”

“ Drink.” Speirs said, “ Please.” Charlotte watched him. But then she slowly brought the tip of the mug up to her trembling lips and took a long sip of the coffee, before pulling the mug back down. Speirs watched her.

“ I won’t leave here until I know you’re okay.” Speirs told her - his voice demanded authority in any way he could - he was a man of rank, and with someone who wasn’t taking care of herself properly, he would command it further. Charlotte was more than a combat medic. And Speirs stayed, until the coffee was out, and the two had sat into the early hours of the morning, their quiet voices, mingling together in the dim light under the cover of the aid station, their cautious eyes unraveling each and every single secret and crevice of one another. 

But eyes did that - more than people thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story was originally posted on Wattpad, along with my other works, but a few of my followers on Tumblr mentioned how it'd be easier for them to read it on AO3, so I decided to get an account!
> 
> This story is based off on HBO's Band of Brothers, and was my first ever published fic - it's not perfect, but it is exactly what I felt I wanted in a character - Charlotte Tarvers. I only own Charlotte in this story, as well as the Tarvers family and friends. All rights go to Band of Brothers and all characters. This is a work of fiction and is not meant to disrespect the veterans of Easy Company or any veterans from the nations that fought in World War 2. This is simply a work of fiction, made for my own personal enjoyment and as a way to thank all the brave service men and women from all countries for what they did for the world, when it were in peril. 
> 
> Thank you to the men of Easy Company, the real men, for what they did for the world. We will always remember them, their stories living on through each generation that continues on in the world. They shall never fade.


End file.
